


Wear it like a crown

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 114,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jako część zespołu wynajętego do zajęcia się gejowskim skandalem w Pałacu Buckingham, Louis spodziewa się, że książę Harry będzie między innymi rozpieszczonym bachorem. Nieważne, że ten sam książę Harry był niegdyś gwiazdą bardzo wielu nastoletnich fantazji Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear It Like A Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816771) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



Tak wcześnie rano Clarence House był niepokojąco cichy.

Harry był przyzwyczajony do zgiełku w rezydencji jego matki, dorastał w otoczeniu rozmów na korytarzach, ludzi pozdrawiających go, kiedy przechodził obok nich, czy szmerów dochodzących z sali konferencyjnej Nicka Grimshawa za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna karmił dziennikarzy wybranymi informacjami. W tej chwili nawet służących było bardzo niewielu. Światło dzienne dopiero zaczynało wkradać się do Londynu, i kiedy Harry zaparkował swój samochód kilka minut wcześniej, nocne cienie wciąż otaczały drzewa znajdujące się w Green Parku.

Z powodu upiornego braku innych istot ludzkich, Horse Corridor był straszniejszy niż zazwyczaj, co Harry uważał za nie lada wyczyn. Ciężkie czerwone zasłony opłakiwały upływ czasu, rzeźby koni śledziły każdy jego ruch swoimi porcelanowymi oczami, a obrazy olejne wiszące na ścianach wyglądały jak relikwie z innego wieku. W pewnym sensie nimi były. Od śmierci dziadka Harry’ego, Anne mówiła o gruntownej renowacji. Jako że to nie była istotna sprawa, nie wyszła jeszcze poza etap planowania, skoro zawsze były znacznie ważniejsze problemy domagające się uwagi. Rządzenie krajem nie było pracą na pół etatu.

Harry wyłapał urywki rozmowy z salonu i stał cicho przez chwilę, wytężając słuch, ponieważ chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego musiał wstać o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, żeby pojawić się tutaj. Jednak drewniane drzwi były zbyt grube i niczego nie zrozumiał.

Harry zapukał i wszedł do środka nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nick był tutaj. I to nie był dobry znak. To _nigdy_ nie był dobry znak, jeśli Szef Komunikacji Królewskiej znajdował się tutaj poza normalnymi godzinami pracy.

\- Dzień dobry – odchrząknął Harry i spojrzał na swoją matkę, Nicka, pełne angielskie śniadanie stojące na stole, a następnie na mężczyznę, którego widział pierwszy raz w życiu – był on nieco krępej budowy ciała, z miłym uśmiechem oraz inteligentnymi oczami. Wyglądał na kogoś, kogo łatwo można było zlekceważyć. – Gdzie się pali?

Anne odłożyła swoją filiżankę z delikatnym brzękiem porcelany i spojrzała na niego przyjaźnie. Jej głos był spokojny. – Kochanie. Usiądź, proszę. To jest James Corden. Zje z nami śniadanie.

W porządku. To _zdecydowanie_ nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Zważywszy na to, że Harry wrócił z dwutygodniowego pobytu w Hiszpanii kilka godzin temu, nie było absolutnie nic uspokajającego w wezwaniu na śniadanie z mężczyzną, którego imię było praktycznie instytucją: _James Corden, profesjonalny naprawiacz problemów._ Pracował w tle, jego jedyną promocją była poczta pantoflowa i miał opinię osoby, do której zwracasz się podczas poważnego kryzysu. On i jego zespół zajęli się przykrymi następstwami afery związanej z ciężarną kochanką Księcia Kentu, byli zaangażowani w negocjacje z porywaczem dziecka Lidera Opozycji, i kiedy Niall zakochał się w modelce Victoria’s, Secret Markiz Waterford wezwał ich, żeby zakręcili publiczną opowieść o jego synu w taki sposób, by ochronić reputację starej irlandzkiej rodziny.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – skłamał Harry, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. Przywitał Nicka klepnięciem po ramieniu i swoją matkę pocałunkiem w policzek, a następnie usiadł na czwartym krześle, przybierając oczekujący wyraz twarzy.

Cholera. Miał poważne kłopoty. Co on takiego z _robił?_

Nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Pociągały go nieco krągłe kształty modelek bielizny, ale to nie tak, że mógłby być ojcem ich dzieci, które później chciałby porwać.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła stołu i zauważył delikatny uśmiech na twarzy Cordena oraz błysk rozbawienia w oczach Nicka. Anne wyglądała królewsko nawet w prostej sukience, jej włosy były związane z tyłu, a wyraz jej twarzy poważny. Harry niezbyt często uważał swoją matkę za przerażającą, ale teraz był jeden z tych momentów. Aby ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, Harry poczęstował się bułeczką i sięgnął po masło. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie na śniadanie – powiedział głośno. – To będzie piękny dzień, więc myślę, że wcześniejsze wstanie było dobrym pomysłem. Daje mi możliwość skorzystać z niego jak najbardziej.

\- Och, _bardzo_ piękny dzień – powiedziała mu Anne. Dla kogoś innego, ten cień ironii byłby niewykrywalny.

Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał błagalnie na Nicka. Mimo wszystko byli przyjaciółmi i pewnego rodzaju obowiązkiem Nicka było uratowanie go od tego impasu.

Po chwili zastanowienia, Nick odezwał się. – Mamy problem. – Wyjął swojego iPada i odblokował go, podając urządzenie Harry’emu.

Bułeczka wypadła z ręki bruneta, a jego mięśnie napięły się.

Och. Och nie. Och nie, nie, nie. Cholera jasna.

Jak to… nie. _Nie._ Byli w pokoju hotelowym, on i Zayn. Byli w środku, zasłony były zaciągnięte, a drzwi nie były otwarte. Nikt nie powinien był w stanie złapać ich na gorącym uczynku. Zdjęcie widniejące na ekranie było dość niewyraźne i _mogło_ przedstawiać dwójkę chłopaków wygłupiających się na podłodze, a dokładniej Zayna siedzącego na biodrach Harry’ego, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale. _Cholera._ Jeśli to zdjęcie istniało, zapewne było ich o wiele więcej.

Czy w pokoju była kamera? O Boże. _O Boże._

Harry przełknął ślinę i oddał Nickowi iPada, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na Anne. Było kilka rzeczy, o których jego matka _nie_ musiała wiedzieć.

\- To zostało wysłane na moją pocztę zeszłej nocy – powiedział Nick. – Przez anonimowego beneficjenta, jak nazwał sam siebie. Przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. To jedyne zdjęcie, które dostałem, ale podobno jest ich znacznie więcej. Parafrazując: ta osoba grozi zalaniem Internetu szokującymi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi prywatnych postępowań Jego Królewskiej Wysokości Księcia Harry’ego, co oczywiście oznaczałoby ujawnienie twojej seksualności. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Albo to, albo przelejemy milion funtów na niewykrywalne konto, postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami i warunkami bla, bla, bla.

Harry złapał się krawędzi fotela i zmusił do oddychania.

Wdech.

Wydech.

\- Kochanie. – Głos jego matki pochodził gdzieś z daleka. Z innego wszechświata, najprawdopodobniej. – Musimy zastanowić się nad tym, co zrobimy. To może spowodować ogromne szkody w Koronie, dlatego pozwoliłam sobie zadzwonić do Jamesa Cordena.

Przez szumienie w uszach, Harry miał problem z przetworzeniem wszystkich słów. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

Brunet zerwał się na równe nogi i wyszedł z pokoju tak szybko jak potrafił, nie zrywając się do biegu. Wpadł na służącą na korytarzu, pochylił się nad zaskoczoną kobietą, przepraszając ją szybko, a następnie schował się w najbliższej łazience. Jego żołądek próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz, wywinąć się na lewą stronę w sposób jaki widział na jakimś filmie o żabach; żołądek wystawiony na pokaz, seksualność Harry’ego wystawiona na pokaz, tak że cały świat mógł zobaczyć, i czym w ogóle _był_ bałagan w jego głowie?

Oddychanie sprawiało mu ból.

\--

Poranne światło wypełniło salę konferencyjną i ujawniło zmęczenie w oczach wszystkich znajdujących się tam osób. Liam trzymał kurczowo filiżankę kawy, strzegąc jej przed każdym potencjalnym złodziejem. Jako że Louis był w podobny sposób przywiązany do swojego kubka, nie miał najmniejszego prawa oceniać.

\- Dlaczego my? – zapytał.

Odpowiedź Liama składała się z ukradkowego spojrzenia, które przekazywało czyste niedowierzanie.

\- Mówię poważnie – nalegał Louis. – Jakiś arystokratyczny bachor jest szantażowany kilkoma gejowskimi zdjęciami i założę się, że preferowaną opcją będzie wyciszenie całej sprawy, a nie ujawnienie prawdy. Cholerne _hura!_ Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy być częścią tego wszystkiego.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz arystokratów – zaczął Liam, ale Louis mu przerwał.

\- Masz cholerną rację, nie lubię. Uprzywilejowane ciule, cała ich masa. – Albo przynajmniej dziewięć na dziesięć takimi było, i opinia Louisa była całkowicie rozsądna oraz bardzo obiektywna. Wiedział; kiedyś był jednym z nich. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nadal był, chyba że jego rodzice znaleźli sposób, by wymazać go z drzewa genealogicznego.

Liam westchnął. – Posłuchaj, wiem, że ci się to nie podoba. Ale spróbuj trzymać gębę na kłódkę, dobrze? James wie, co robi.

Chodzi o to, że James naprawdę wiedział. Miał talent do odczytywania ludzi i radzenia sobie z gównianymi sytuacjami. Louis ufał mu bezgranicznie, a poza tym cholernie wiele mu zawdzięczał. I chociaż nie podobał mu się pomysł, że prawdopodobnie będą musieli zatuszować gejowskie wyczyny jakiegoś rozpieszczonego, arystokratycznego bachora, cóż. Zrobi to. Dla Jamesa, i dlatego, że Louis był profesjonalistą i chlubił się swoją pracą.

\- Postaram się – zgodził się cicho, chwytając łokieć Liama na chwilę, zanim ponownie wygodnie rozsiadł się na krześle i pochylił głowę nad swoją herbatą, czekając aż gorzki zapach ożywi jego wolę do życia. Albo na przyjazd Jamesa i ich klienta, którekolwiek byłoby pierwsze.

Grube linie niepokoju znajdujące się wokół oczu Liama zniknęły. – Dobrze – powiedział cicho.

Na końcu długiego stołu, Perrie przygotowywała laptopa Jamesa, podłączając go do projektora wideo. Zazwyczaj wszystko związane z komputerami było pracą Liama, ale Liam nie był rannym ptaszkiem, w przeciwieństwie do Perrie. Takie rzeczy przypominały Louisowi, że byli bardzo zgranym zespołem. Mała banda przybłędów Jamesa.

Louis oparł swoje czoło o blat stołu i próbował zdrzemnąć się przez kilka kolejnych minut.

Zerwał się, kiedy Ben wszedł do pokoju i położył grubą teczkę na stole. Ponieważ Louis wątpił żeby Ben wiedział więcej od nich – wysoko postawiony arystokratyczny klient szantażowany dowodami gejowskiego seks-skandalu, wszystkie możliwe opcje znajdowały się teraz na stole – Louis spodziewał się, że wszystkie te papiery służyły jedynie celom dekoracyjnym. Może to była rzecz, którą prawnicy nauczyli się w trakcie całej swojej edukacji: nie dać się złapać bez ogromnej teczki z dokumentami. W razie gdyby wszystkie argumenty zawiodły, zawsze mogliby uciec się do znokautowania przeciwnika za pomocą tej teczki.

\- James dzwonił przed chwilą – ogłosił Ben. – Powiedział, że będą tutaj za kilka minut, i kazał przybrać nasze najlepsze firmowe twarze.

Louis wziął spokojny łyk herbaty i wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze tak mówi.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tym razem naprawdę miał to na myśli – powiedział Ben.

W pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała przepełniona oczekiwaniem cisza, podczas gdy oni wszyscy poprawili się i rozsiedli strategicznie dookoła stołu. Louis spojrzał na siebie. Jego strój składający się z obcisłych jeansów oraz pomarszczonej koszuli nie pasował do garnituru Bena, krawata Liama, czy ołówkowej spódnicy Perrie. Ale z drugiej strony, Louis robił badania terenowe i musiał wmieszać się w różne otoczenia, więc mógł ubierać się trochę swobodniej.

Brzdęk dochodzący spoza pokoju ogłosił przyjazd windy. Louis odstawił swoją herbatę, splótł ręce na stole i odwrócił się, by zajrzeć na korytarz.

To był… _Cholera jasna._

_O kurwa!_

Za pokaźnych rozmiarów ochroniarzem oraz chudym kolesiem, którego Louis kojarzył z wiadomości, tuż obok Jamesa z rękami w kieszeniach szedł… książę Harry.

 _Książę Harry._ Jego Królewska Wysokość Książę Harry Edward, Książę Walii, drugi w kolejce do tronu i nieznana gwiazda nastoletnich fantazji Louisa.

Plany Louisa na ten dzień nie zawierały _tego._ Jezu Chryste.

Książę Harry. _Książę Harry_ był w centrum potencjalnego gej-skandalu. Książę Harry był gejem, albo przynajmniej bi-ciekawy. Książę Harry był osobą, która była gotowa zapłacić szantażyście, żeby uchronić swoje uprzywilejowane życie od skomplikowania się.

Książę Harry był królewsko rozpuszczonym bachorem.

Przybierając w miarę uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, Louis patrzył jak James prowadził Księcia oraz chudego kolesia do sali konferencyjnej, podczas gdy ochroniarz stanął przed drzwiami. – Harry, książę Walii – ogłosił James po rozejrzeniu się dookoła. – I Sir Nick Grimshaw, Szef Królewskiej Komunikacji. Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mój zespół. Perrie Edwards – machnął ręką, a Perrie podskoczyła na równe nogi, dygając niepewnie – wraz z Benem Winstonem, Liamem Paynem oraz Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Ben i Liam ukłonili się nieco zbyt nisko, zginając się w pasie. Louis rozważał przez chwilę zbojkotowanie całej tej farsy, ale zauważył błagalne spojrzenie Liama i również wstał patrząc księciu w oczy, nim pochylił głowę na tyle, by zaspokoić protokół. Książę utkwił spojrzenie w Louisie na krótką chwilę, zanim swoją uwagę ponownie skupił na Jamsie.

Kiedy Louis usiadł jako pierwszy, poczuł się dziwnie zziajany, jakby na krótką chwilę zatopił się w swojej przeszłości. Nie był za to ani trochę wdzięczny. Nie był również wdzięczny za pytanie Grimshawa. – Bez obrazy James, ale możemy zredukować twój zespół tylko do tych najpotrzebniejszych ludzi? To bardzo delikatna sprawa.

\- Wszyscy są potrzebni – odpowiedział James, a jego głos był zarówno sympatyczny, jak i pewny siebie. – Możesz zaufać każdej osobie w tym pomieszczeniu.

I właśnie dlatego Louis uwielbiał swojego szefa. Przynajmniej częściowo.

Wydawało się, że Grimshaw chciał się kłócić, ale uspokoił się, kiedy książę wymamrotał ciche  - Nick, proszę cię. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Wow, _dzięki._ Więc książę Harry w pewnym sensie zakomunikował, że wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie tutaj.

Louis podniósł swoją herbatę i milczał, podczas gdy Grimshaw tłumaczył całą sytuację; pewne podstawowe informacje o Harrym – _księciu_ Harrym. Dowiedzieli się o jego powrocie z wakacji w Hiszpanii, gdzie był z przyjaciółmi, i jak to zbiegło się z wiadomością wysłaną na pocztę Grimshawa, wiadomością zawierającą próbkę tego, co zapowiadało się być dość obciążającym materiałem. Kiedy James przypomniał, że całkowita szczerość była częścią jego warunków, Grimshaw skrzywił się, patrząc z ukosa na księcia, a następnie podał swojego iPada. Liam spiął się i Louis wiedział, że jego przyjaciel musiał powstrzymać się siłą od wygłoszenia tyrady na temat zagrożeń związanych z chmurą publiczną oraz pragnienia zdobycia danych osobowych przez firmę Apple.

 Kiedy Perrie spojrzała na ekran, książę, który do tej pory siedział sztywno, wydawał się zwinąć delikatnie w kłębek, patrząc uparcie na blat. Było mu wstyd, prawda? Żadnego współczucia ze strony Louisa, to było pewne. Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz.

Louis przyjął tablet od Bena i analizował zdjęcie trochę dłużej niż to konieczne. _Słodki Jezu_ , pieprzyć wszystko. Dziesięć lat temu wizja księcia Harry’ego rozłożonego na podłodze, częściowo rozebranego i z gorącym mężczyzną siedzącym okrakiem na jego biodrach napędzałaby wyobraźnię Louisa przez kilka _miesięcy._ Jednak nie miał już siedemnastu lat i nie był już napalony. Książę Harry również nie był już anielskim, kędzierzawym chłopakiem, którego Louis widywał na korytarzach Eton; w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat, książę był wysokim oraz szczupłym mężczyzną, z szerokimi ustami, jasnozielonymi oczami i luźnymi, czekoladowymi włosami. Wciąż irytująco atrakcyjny.

Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Louis podał iPada Liamowi, wziął kolejny łyk herbaty i starał się na patrzeć na dłonie księcia, jego długie palce były splecione na stole, te same palce, które na zdjęciu trzymały biceps drugiego mężczyzny i – Louis _nie_ patrzył na dłonie księcia. Zdecydowanie nie.

Kiedy Grimshaw schował iPada do kieszeni, nastała chwila ciszy, nim przemówiła Perrie, brzmiąc na wyraźnie zakłopotaną. – Hm, Wasza Książęca Mość?

\- Wasza Królewska Wysokość – poprawił Louis bez zastanowienia. Chwilę później żałował, że to zrobił, ponieważ Perrie wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej niepewną niż wcześnie. – Przepraszam – powiedział jej cicho. – Jeśli chcesz stosować konwenanse, to za pierwszym razem mówisz Wasza Królewska Wysokość, a potem Sir. Jeśli chcesz być precyzyjna.

\- Wystarczy Harry – powiedział książę, a Louis ugryzł się w język, nim zdążył odnieść się do Harry’ego Pottera. Przyłapał również księcia – _Harry’ego_ , cokolwiek – na przyglądaniu mu się. Louis uniósł brwi i odwrócił się.

\- Perrie, co mówiłaś? – zapytał James, a dziewczyna odchrząknęła.

\- Zastanawiałam się, Sir… wybacz mi, Harry. – Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wciąż wyglądała na nieco przytłoczoną całą tą sytuacją. Och, do cholery jasnej, książę czy nie, koleś nadal był cholernym człowiekiem, prawda? – Myślałam o tym chłopaku ze zdjęcia. Czy jest szansa, że to właśnie on cię wrabia?

\- Zdecydowanie nie - odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. Po raz pierwszy w jego głosie można było usłyszeć cień przekonania. - Zayn jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Gdyby chciał, zrobiłby to lata temu. Nie ma najmniejszych szans, że to on. Po prostu nie ma.

\- Ciekawa koncepcja przyjaźni – powiedział Louis, ponieważ najwyraźniej mówił szybciej niż myślał.

Liam kopnął go w goleń pod stołem, i Louis powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia z bólu. Prawdopodobnie sobie na to zasłużył, skoro wcześniej obiecał, że przynajmniej _postara się_ zachować swoje uwagi dla siebie. Ponadto, Liam znał Louisa i powinien zatem być świadomy, że jego prośba była niemożliwa do zrealizowania.

Harry musiał wyłapać nieco kpiący ton Louisa, zmarszczone brwi przyprawiły go o zmarszczki na czole. Delikatne światło poranka zalało wyraz jego twarzy i wydobył kolor z jego oczu. – Masz problem z – krótka przerwa – czynami homoseksualnymi?

\- Problem z dotykaniem kutasów? – zaśmiał się Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Kątem oka zauważył, że James patrzy na niego ostrzegawczo, i och. Tak, racja. _Klient._ Opanował swoje rozbawienie i napotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego. - Proszę wybaczyć, _Sir._ Jestem gejem, więc nie, nie mam problemu z czynami homoseksualnymi. Moim jedynym problemem jest nieuczciwość. Dlaczego nie zrobisz swojemu _przyjacielowi_ tej przyjemności i nie nazwiesz go swoim chłopakiem? Albo kumplem od seksu, w zależności od tego, które wyrażenie wolisz.

\- _Louis_ – powiedział ostro James i Louis ledwo wyłapał, że to było skierowane do niego. W tym samym czasie Liam po raz kolejny kopnął szatyna w goleń, mocniej niż za pierwszym razem. Louis wciąż nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym, nie miał zamiaru przepraszać tylko dlatego, że Harry posiadał kilka tytułów i mnóstwo pieniędzy. Mała ciota.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa… - Głos księcia był głęboki i precyzyjny, każda sylaba dokładnie wypowiedziana. – Ale Zayn naprawdę jest moim _przyjacielem_ , pierwszym i najlepszym. Zdarza się również, że czasami zaspokajamy swoje wzajemne potrzeby. Głównie dlatego, że nie mogę wybrać przypadkowego kolesia w klubie, co nie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Koniuszki jego palców pulsowały, nadążając za jego szybkim pulsem. – Mógłbyś, gdybyś się przyznał. Bycie gejem nie jest powodem do wstydu, mały książę.

Ten nieformalny tytuł sprawił, że Harry usiadł nieco prościej, mrużąc oczy i unosząc podbródek do góry, jakby wyzywał Louisa na jakiś pojedynek. O tak, dawaj!

Właśnie wtedy Louis zerknął w inną stronę, i jawne rozczarowanie w oczach Jamesa zmusiło go do przełknięcia śliny i skurczenia się ze strachu na swoim krześle. Cholera. _Cholera._ – Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie. Spotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego i próbował zignorować nierówny łomot swojego serca, bijącego wysoko w jego gardle. Próbował również zignorować sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego Grimshaw. – To było nie na miejscu, i to już więcej się nie powtórzy. Nie mam prawa oceniać.

Po sekundzie, która ciągnęła się jak krucha gumka recepturka, gotowa do pęknięcia z naprężenia, Harry ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok. Louis stwierdził, że znów może oddychać. Skupił się na swojej herbacie i postanowił nie odzywać się do końca spotkania.

Zapowiadał się długi dzień, a on ledwo się zaczął. 

\--

Były cztery realne możliwości: pierwsza, Rodzina Królewska mogła zapłacić pieniądze i mieć nadzieję, że szantażysta nigdy więcej się nie odezwie; druga, Harry mógł ujawnić swoją orientację seksualną, przez co materiały szantażysty straciłyby na wartości; trzecia, mogli poprosić o trochę czasu i spróbować namierzyć sprawcę, zanim cokolwiek ujrzałoby światło dzienne; czwarta, mogli nic nie robić i po prostu to wszystko przeczekać. Oczywiście było również trzeba omówić dalsze szczegóły, na przykład ilość szantażystów, albo czy konsekwencje ewentualnego ujawnienia się byłyby łatwiejsze do zniesienia, gdyby przyjaciel Harry’ego udawałby jego chłopaka, przynajmniej przez krótką chwilę. Jednakże podstawowe opcje pozostały takie same.

Książę Harry był wyjątkowo cichy w trakcie całej dyskusji, przysłuchując się jej z rękami splecionymi na kolanach oraz spuszczonym wzrokiem. Grimshaw był znacznie bardziej zaangażowany w rozmowę, mimo że nie opowiadał się za żadną konkretną opcją. Louis myślał, że całkiem nieźle czytał z ludzi, ale nie przewidział tego, że Harry i Grimshaw – _Nick_ – poproszą o kilka minut na osobności.

Podczas gdy James i Ben poszli do swoich oddzielnych biur, by sprawdzić swoje internetowe skrzynki pocztowe, a Perrie skoczyła do delikatesów po coś do jedzenia, Liam chwycił Louisa za ramię i zaciągnął go do małej kuchni.

\- Co to do cholery było, Tommo? – syknął.

Louis potrząsnął głową, nim Liam miał szansę powiedzieć coś więcej. – Przestań – powiedział ostro Louis, uwalniając ramię z uścisku Liama. – Jestem zmęczony, głodny i zrzędliwy, w porządku? Nie mam zbytnio nastroju na wykład. Jestem pewien, że James będzie miał mi wiele do powiedzenia po spotkaniu, więc… daruj sobie, okej?

Liam milczał, gdy Louis napełniał czajnik, ale jego surowa mina w ogóle nie złagodniała. Jego grube brwi złączyły się w jedną, ramiona były skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej, a on sam opierał się o stół, wpatrując się w Louisa. To było bardzo irytujące. Louis nie zamierzał dać się podpuścić.

\- Przestań się gapić – powiedział Liamowi chwilę później. – To przerażające.

\- Dlaczego taki byłeś? – zapytał Liam. Mężczyzna nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr, więc Louis musiał przecisnąć się obok niego, żeby zyskać dostęp do ich asortymentu herbaty.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię arystokratów.

Louis byłby w błędzie, gdyby miał nadzieję, że stanowczość w jego głosie zniechęci Liama. – Nie lubisz arystokratów i masz do tego prawo – powiedział brunet. – Ale nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem. On jest _klientem_ , Louis. Klientem Jamesa. _Naszym_ klientem. Mamy pewne obowiązki, więc nie możesz robić takich rzeczy… On jest cholernym _księciem Walii._

 - Tak właściwie to jest księciem Harrym z Walii – poprawił Louis. – Skoro nie jest prawowitym następcą.

Liam spojrzał na niego twardo i mówił dalej. – To musi być dla niego trudne i nie możesz oczekiwać, że rzuci wszystko w cholerę i wyjawi, że jest gejem. Myślę, że byłby pierwszym członkiem rodziny królewskiej, który by to zrobił, a bycie pierwszym jest trudne.

\- Pieprzyć monarchię – oświadczył Louis, ostro i zdecydowanie. Wybrał ulubioną herbatę, a następnie podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że oczy Liama rozszerzyły się, kolor spłynął z jego policzków, a wzrok był utkwiony na czymś za Louisem.

Louis odwrócił się bardzo powoli.

Och.

Cholera jasna.

\--

\- Pieprzyć monarchię – było pierwszą rzeczą, którą usłyszał Harry, gdy wyszedł zza zakrętu.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a poszukiwanie łazienek poszło w zapomnienie. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do właściciela tego głosu. Delikatna chrypka, dziwna mieszanka miękkich samogłosek oraz ostry zarys słów były charakterystyczne dla Louisa Tomlinsona.

Harry powinien być do tego przyzwyczajony. Mnóstwo ludzi szydziło z jego statusu, szufladkowało go, mimo że nie zamieniło z nim ani jednego słowa. Jednak ci ludzie nie należeli do zespołu, który miał _pomóc_ Harry’emu; nie znali tajemnicy, którą musiał ukrywać przez lata, i nie byli niesprawiedliwie atrakcyjni, nawet jeśli odnosili się do niego z kiepsko ukrywaną pogardą. Mimo że Harry unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem przez całe spotkanie, był on aż nazbyt świadomy jego obecności, szyderstwo promieniujące od Louisa było niczym swędzenie pod skórą Harry’ego. O dziwo, to było połączone z nieokreślonym poczuciem uznania, jak wspomnienie, które było poza zasięgiem bruneta.

Tak czy inaczej, Louis przeprosił, a Harry przyjął jego przeprosiny. Ale każde wcześniejsze słowo Louisa właśnie straciło na autentyczności.

Pieprzyć to. Brunetowi było trudno podporządkować się żądaniom obcej osoby, która okradła go z intymnej chwili, naruszyła prywatność zarówno jego, jak i Zayna; nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru być również popychadłem Louisa Tomlinsona.

Wyprostował się i ruszył naprzód.

Liam dostrzegł go pierwszy i oczywisty szok na jego twarzy był satysfakcjonujący, dowód na to, że Harry nadal był w stanie zebrać kilka okruchów szacunku, nawet jeśli to było efektem jego statusu. Jego cholerny _status_ , to przez niego znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Gdyby nie to, nikt nie pomyślałby o zainstalowaniu kamery w jego pokoju hotelowym, a następnie szantażowaniu go czymś, co miało być _prywatne_. Wiedział, co ludzie podobni do Louisa powiedzieliby, gdyby odważył się powiedzieć, że to wszystko nie było zabawą, że złota klatka czasami utrudniała mu oddychanie.

Biedny bogaty chłopczyk, tak; Harry słyszał to już wcześniej. To, że był uprzywilejowany nie oznaczało, że nie cierpiał. Nie był cholernym _robotem._

Kiedy Louis się odwrócił, był wyraźnie niewzruszony, światło wpadające przez małe okno uwydatniało jego kości policzkowe oraz błękit jego oczu. Jasnobrązowe włosy były zaczesane na bok i potargane w sposób, który mógł być niedbały lub celowy, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię na widok Harry’ego. Przechylił głowę, i Harry poczuł gorzką satysfakcję z bycia wyższym. Louis był drobny, z mocnymi udami oraz silnymi ramionami, i gdyby Harry chciał, mógłby z łatwością przycisnąć drugiego chłopaka do ściany, wisieć nad nim i… i _nic._

\- Ty krytykancki idioto – powiedział Harry. Jego głos nie był stworzony do niesienia emocji, więc wyszło spokojniej niż się spodziewał. – Muszę dbać o swoją reputację, wiesz? To nie… to nie jest dla mnie takie proste. Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjść na ulicę i krzyknąć ‘cześć, jestem gejem’. To niesie za sobą pewne _konsekwencje._

Liam podjął nieudaną próbę wkomponowania się w tapetę. Louis natomiast uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając rząd ostrych zębów. – Wszystko, co widzę, to kłamstwo, które ułatwia _twoje_ życie.

\- Myślisz, że to jest _łatwe_? Nie mam żadnych szans na prawdziwy związek i ty myślisz, że to jest dla mnie takie proste?

Louis nie mrugnął okiem. – Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, jak ogromne znaczenie miałoby ujawnienie się takiej osoby jak ty? Jakie to byłoby ważne?

Och, pieprzyć go. Jak gdyby Harry nie rozważał tego pomysłu niezliczoną ilość razy, jak gdyby nie rozpatrywał tego ze wszystkich stron i nie dochodził do innego wniosku za każdym razem. Bez względu na to, co myślał Louis, to _nie_ było takie proste. Nie każde państwo należące do Commonwealth realm było tak tolerancyjne jak Wielka Brytania, i zdeklarowany gej reprezentujący brytyjską Koronę mógłby niekorzystnie wpłynąć na stosunki międzynarodowe. Nawet nowoczesne kraje mogłyby mieć problem z powitaniem kolesia, który został przyłapany na igraszkach z innym mężczyzną. Reputacja Korony została zbudowana na miękkiej sile i niefortunny fakt o seksualności Harry’ego mógłby podważyć jej podstawy. Nie był aż tak egoistyczny. _Nie był._

\- Nie masz pojęcia o potencjalnych kosztach – odpowiedział słabo Harry. Dlaczego on w ogóle się tym przejmował. To była jego decyzja, jego własna, bardzo osobista decyzja, i nie musiał usprawiedliwiać się przed Louisem, ani przed nikim innym.

\- Nie mów mi o kosztach, _Sir._ Po prostu tego nie rób. – Louis sprawił, że tytuł zabrzmiał jak obelga, ale w jego głosie pojawiło się coś jeszcze; ciemność, która nie była skierowana bezpośrednio do Harry’ego. Brunet patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a następnie pokręcił głową.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto gardzi monarchią, wiesz całkiem sporo o jej konwencji.

Louis zacisnął usta. – Im więcej wiem, tym mniej mnie to obchodzi.

\- Louis – wymamrotał ostrzegawczo Liam.

\- Zapłacenie im jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem – powiedział Harry. _Było._ I jeśli powtarzałby to dość często, może w końcu by w to uwierzył. – To najlepszy sposób, żeby ograniczyć szkody i nie podjąłem tej decyzji samodzielnie. Nick zgadza się ze mną, a on ma dużo doświadczenia z komunikacją kryzysową.

\- Bycie gejem nie jest kryzysem – prychnął Louis z pogardą. – Ponadto, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że żyjemy w erze cyfrowej, prawda? To nie tylko kilka negatywów. Każda kopia dokumentu jest tak samo dobra jak oryginał, więc skąd będziesz miał pewność, że materiał naprawdę zniknął? I mimo wszystko nie pojawi się w Internecie?

To…

Cóż. _Cholera._

To było oczywiste i tak bardzo prawdziwe, że Harry poczuł się trochę słabo. Zanim pomyślał o adekwatnej odpowiedzi, Liam odezwał się po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry na nich wpadł. – Louis ma rację, wiesz? Nie wiesz, ile jest kopii, ile zdjęć i nagrań wideo, i gdzie one są przechowywane. Co jeśli zapłacisz, a oni staną się jeszcze bardziej chciwi i zażądają kolejnego miliona? Lub czegoś innego?

Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi.


	2. Część 1.2

Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że szantażysta mógł zlekceważyć warunki umowy. Gdyby chodziło o granie na zwłokę, by wcielić plan w życie, albo kontrolowanie materiału, który mógł wyciec do Internetu – w porządku. Ale na litość boską, czy Harry naprawdę liczył na to, że po zapłaceniu pieniędzy będzie miał święty spokój? To nigdy nie było takie proste. _Nigdy._

Przyswajając sposób w jaki Harry przegryzał dolną wargę oraz patrzył z zamyśleniem w dal, Louis policzył do pięciu i zapytał – To naprawdę nie przeszło ci przez myśl?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział – Wychowywałem się w wierze, że czyjeś słowo rzeczywiście coś znaczy.

Cóż, to było naiwne. I również dziwnie słodkie oraz nieco smutne. Louis zastanawiał się, czy powiedziałby to samo w wieku siedemnastu lat, nim wylądował awaryjnie w rzeczywistości.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział wolno. – Tam skąd pochodzę, jedynymi walutami są pieniądze, seks i władza. Bardzo często są jednym i tym samym. – Uniósł brwi. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że szantażysta będzie działać według kodeksu etycznego, który obowiązywał w College Chapel.

Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Harry’ego, Louis uświadomił sobie, że ujawnił znajomość tradycji Eton, którą nie każdy posiadał. Cholera, zazwyczaj znacznie lepiej się pilnował, ale w Harrym było coś, co pozwalało mu przebić się przez jego mury i odkryć marne fundamenty pod nimi. Harry był częścią przeszłości Louisa. Jednakże nie należał do teraźniejszości.

\- Skąd – zaczął Harry, ale Louis mu przerwał.

\- Dżentelmeńska umowa działa tylko wtedy, gdy obie strony zachowują się jak dżentelmeni. Czyli na pewno nie w tej sytuacji.

To bardzo, _bardzo_ niegrzeczne przerywać członkowi rodziny królewskiej. Wielce prawdopodobne było, że w mrocznych i dawno minionych czasach, ludzie byli skazywani na karę śmierci przez powieszenie za tego typu rzeczy. Harry jedynie zamrugał, i tak, jego oczy wciąż były niesamowicie zielone, a usta wciąż odrobinę zbyt szerokie dla jego twarzy – te same usta, o których Louis fantazjował z ręką włożoną w swoje spodnie oraz twarzą schowaną w poduszkę, by stłumić wszystkie dźwięki. Wtedy sex był lepko-słodką obietnicą.

\- Dlatego że szantażyści nie są dżentelmenami? Czy dlatego że uważasz mnie za tchórza? – Harry patrzył wprost na Louisa, jakby wyzywał go do powiedzenia… _czegoś,_ Louis nie wiedział. Zwrócenie na siebie tego rodzaju uwagi było dziwnie niepokojące, podobne do światła reflektora punktowego, które uwidoczniłoby każdy skurcz mięśnia, każdą skazę na jego fasadzie. Otworzył usta, nie mając kompletnego pojęcia co powiedzieć.

Został uratowany przez Liama, który po raz kolejny wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- A co z twoim przyjacielem? – zapytał ostrożnie Liam, nie zamieniając ostatniego słowa w szyderstwo tak, jak zrobiłby to Louis. – Co on o tym wszystkim sądzi?

Kiedy Harry odwrócił wzrok, klaustrofobiczny ucisk w klatce piersiowej Louisa nieco zelżał. Dziwnie było patrzeć na Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się do Liama, nim odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

\- Zayn powiedział mi, że jest mu wszystko jedno. On i tak prawie ujawnił się jako biseksualista, a poza tym nie pochodzi z arystokratycznej rodziny, wiec to nie tak, że… Oni nie… - przerwał Harry. Jak na kogoś, kto ćwiczył swoją elokwencję od najmłodszych lat, miał zaskakującą skłonność do mówienia bez sensu. – Zayn jest modelem. Nie lubi, gdy mówią o jego prywatnych sprawach w wiadomościach, ale to nie byłoby dla niego aż takie złe. Jego słowa, nie moje.

Model, co? Skoro to zostało wspomniane, Louis stwierdził, że mężczyzna siedzący okrakiem na Harrym wydawał się być nieco znajomy; szatyn mógł znać go ze stron kolorowych magazynów mody. To nie tak, że Louis lubił czytać tego typu rzeczy. Przeglądał strony _GQ_ tylko wtedy, gdy był bardzo nerwowy i przemęczony, i dlatego że James domagał się prenumeraty dla ich poczekalni, pomimo że udzielali konsultacji tylko wcześniej umówionym klientom i nikt nigdy tam nie czekał.

To było wręcz nieprawdopodobne, że cholery książę Harry z Walii ukrywał swoją orientację i wciąż zaliczał gorących modeli. To tylko pomogło udowodnić, że banały istniały nie bez powodu.

Louis chciał to skomentować – pieprzyć odpowiedniość – kiedy Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, kręcąc głową. – W  każdym razie – powiedział. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę męską toaletę?

\- Masz na myśli, że musisz się _odlać_? – zapytał ostentacyjnie Louis. – Czy to jest zbyt prostackie dla ciebie? – Liam uszczypnął go mocno w biodro i Louis starał się nie wzdrygnąć.

Harry wyprostował się, wyraźnie świadomy swojej przewagi wzrostu. – Tak. Muszę się odlać. Ponieważ, o dziwo, jestem _człowiekiem._

Liam  interweniował, nim Louis miał szansę pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej. – Toalety są na końcu korytarza, ostatnie drzwi po lewej.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry z godnością. Posłał Louisowi puste spojrzenie, a następnie udał się we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Co do cholery? – syknął Liam, gdy tylko Harry był poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Przestań. – Louis nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Energia, która skwierczała w jego krwi wyparowała i przyprawiła go o lekkie mdłości. To nie był _on._ – Po prostu przestań, proszę.

\- Lou – zaczął Liam, dużo bardziej życzliwie niż wcześniej.

\- Proszę cię – powtórzył Louis, a zmarszczki na czole Liama wygładziły się.

\- Okej. Tylko pamiętaj, że on jest naszym klientem, dobrze? Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy po jego stronie.

\- Wiem. – Louis wciągnął powietrze, trzymał je w płucach przez kilka sekund, a następnie je wypuścił. – _Wiem._ Po prostu uważam, że popełnia błąd.

\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nasz klient podejmuje złą decyzję. Jaki jest twój interes w tym wszystkim?

Louis przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło. – Żaden. Absolutnie żaden. Chyba powinienem przeprosić, czy coś takiego.

Liam wiedział, że nie należało wierzyć w deklarację Louisa, ale nie powstrzymał go od wylania nietkniętej herbaty do zlewu i ruszenia w stronę toalet. Louis miał zamiar przeprosić, naprawdę. Miał zamiar przeprosić, być profesjonalny i opanowany, a także dać temu wszystkiemu spokój.

Naprawdę. To było _dokładnie_ to, co miał zamiar zrobić.

Gdy tylko dostanie szansę, żeby wyjaśnić swoje rozumowanie.

Ochroniarz Harry’ego spojrzał na Louisa nieco nieufnie, gdy ten przeszedł obok niego, by wejść do toalety, ale nie próbował go powstrzymać. Jak na razie było dobrze. Louis zamknął drzwi i zauważył księcia przy umywalce, gdzie mył swoje ręce. Harry zesztywniał, kiedy dostrzegł Louisa, a następnie nie omieszkał zachowywać się tak, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył jego obecności.

Z całą pewnością były miejsca bardziej nadające się do tej rozmowy niż męska toaleta, ale było już za późno. Louis zrobił swój ruch.

\- Hej. Książątko? – Szatyn spotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego w lustrze.

Harry przekrzywił głowę i zrównał się z Louisem, mierząc go trudnym do odgadnięcia spojrzeniem. W milczeniu zakręcił kurek i strząsnął wodę ze swoich dłoni.

\- Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie – powiedział Louis. – Tylko jedno.

Harry nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego w lustrze, co dla Louisa było wystarczającą zachętą. Kiedy szatyn był nastolatkiem, marzył o tym, żeby przypadkowo spotkać Harry’ego w toalecie, gdzie chociaż raz byłby sam, mniej przerażający bez swojej świty i pochlebców. Wpadliby na siebie, Louis skomentowałby mądrze całą sytuację, a Harry zaśmiałby się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Następnie staliby się przyjaciółmi, zakochaliby się w sobie i poszliby do łóżka. W tej kolejności.

Nastoletni Louis był nieco niepoważny. Nastoletni Louis był również zabawniejszy, radośniejszy, bardziej optymistyczny i towarzyski, wysoko postawiony w życiu i niezaznajomiony z martwieniem się o ciepły posiłek lub dach nad głową. Mógł być w typie Harry’ego.

Nie o to chodzi.

\- Pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że ktoś mógł dać szantażyście cynk? – zapytał wolno Louis. – Ponieważ kamera w twoim pokoju hotelowym nie była szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- Zayn tego _nie zrobił._ – Ton Harry’ego był ostry, i Louis uniósł obie ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Nie mówię, że to był twój Zayn, tylko _ktoś._ Ktoś, kto wiedziałby czego szukać i kto wiedział, że zatrzymasz się w tym hotelu. To nie mogło być więcej niż kilka osób, prawda? – Kiedy wydawało się, że Harry chciał mu przerwać, Louis kontynuował szybko, pochylając się do przodu i odwracając głowę, by przyjrzeć się profilowi drugiego chłopaka, a nie jego odbiciu twarzy. – I tak, to _mógł_ być nieznajomy, który śledził cię wystarczająco długo, żeby dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy. A może nie był. Powinieneś _przynajmniej_ rozważyć tę możliwość.

Po krótkiej chwili w bezruchu, Harry pochylił głowę. Przebiegł wilgotnymi palcami przez swoje włosy, sprawiając, że zaczęły sterczeć w różnych kierunkach, mocno kręcące się loki na jego skroniach przypominały nastolatka, którym Louis był kiedyś zauroczony. Nozdrza Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, ale chłopak nic nie odpowiedział.

Ten widok nieco zabolał Louisa. – Wiem, że to do bani, że nie możesz polegać na ludziach ze swojego najbliższego otoczenia – wymamrotał, delikatniej niż zamierzał. – Nie powinieneś im tak bezgranicznie ufać.

\- Nie ufam. – Harry zerknął na niego. – Sporo się nauczyłem przez całe życie.

\- Okej. – Louis wciągnął powietrze i trzymał je w płucach przez krótką chwilę. – A może dasz nam szansę dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej? Liam jest jednym z najlepszych hakerów w naszym kraju, więc.. Jeden dzień, w porządku? Daj nam _jeden dzień_ , żebyśmy zobaczyli, czy jego magiczne zdolności cokolwiek ujawnią.

Lampa oświetleniowa sprawiła, że rzęsy Harry’ego rzuciły cienie na jego policzki. Książę nagle podniósł głowę i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, i to wydarzyło się tak szybko, że szatyn nie miał czasu zareagować i udawać, że wcale mu się nie przyglądał. – Co jeśli go sprowokujecie? To znaczy, co jeśli szantażysta zauważy, że przeglądacie jego komputer, i wypuści materiały do sieci zanim cokolwiek zaplanujemy?

 _Czy właśnie to powiedział ci Nick?_ Louis nie zadał tego pytania. Zamiast tego przystał na – Nie żartowałem  mówiąc, że Liam jest jednym  z najlepszych. Jeśli będziesz trzymał język za zębami, nie możesz powiedzieć _nikomu_ , nawet twojemu Zaynowi…

\- On nie jest _moim_ Zaynem – przerwał Harry. – To znaczy, nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, ale życzyłbym sobie, żebyś darował sobie ten drwiący ton. Zayn jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, i wolałbym, byś tego… nie bagatelizował…

Louis zdusił w sobie chęć sprzeczania się. – W porządku – odparł.

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez twarz bruneta. Harry skinął głową, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Ben dołączył do nich w małej przestrzeni. Podczas gdy Louis nie widział potrzeby ukrywania czegokolwiek przed zespołem, Harry wycofał się i przeszedł obok Louisa, by wysuszyć swoje dłonie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby ich rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

Louis miał ochotę kłócić się o swój punkt widzenia, ale zamiast tego, przytrzymał drzwi dla Harry’ego, a następnie wyszedł za nim na korytarz; ochroniarz księcia podążał za nimi. Wracali do sali w milczeniu, ponieważ nastawienie Harry’ego nie zachęcało do dalszej rozmowy.  

Pięć minut później Harry oświadczył, że nie podjął decyzji odnośnie możliwych opcji, że musi się z tym wszystkim przespać.  Nie zmienił zdania, kiedy Nick ostrzegł go, że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na tyle czasu. – Jedna noc – nalegał Harry. – Z pewnością nie proszę o zbyt wiele, prawda? Mówimy o milionie funtów, co jest _ogromną_ sumą pieniędzy, więc po prostu… powiedz mu, że damy  mu znać do godziny dziesiątej rano jutrzejszego dnia.

Nick patrzył na Harry’ego przez kilka sekund. Następnie wypuścił głośno powietrze, gwałtownie kiwając głowę. – W porządku. Odpowiem na ich wiadomość i powiem im, że potrzebujemy trochę czasu, żeby uporać się z procesem płatności. A James i ja popracujemy nad szczegółami dalszego planu, zobaczymy, w jaki sposób możemy uniknąć wpadnięcia w takie kłopoty w przyszłości.

Ach, więc opracowanie dalszego planu mimo wszystko przyszło im do głowy. Dobrze wiedzieć… nawet jeśli Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przyszłość mogła powielać tę sytuację. Czy Nick rozważył to, i po prostu nie powiedział Harry’emu, żeby go nie niepokoić? Czy może chciał poprowadzić go w określonym kierunku? Dociekliwe umysły chciały wiedzieć. Dociekliwe umysły _pragnęły_ wiedzieć.

\- Byłoby wspaniale, Nick – powiedział cicho Harry. – Proszę zrób to. I dziękuję.

Pomimo że Harry nie patrzył na Louisa, wydawało się, że zwrócił się nie tylko do Jamesa i Nicka, ale również do niego. Louis starał  się nie wyrażać żadnych emocji, zwalczając uśmiech, który niepostrzeżenie wkradał się na jego twarz.

\--

Niall odebrał po drugim sygnale. To był pewnego rodzaju rekord  i Harry po prostu założył, że Zayn zdążył przekazać Horanowi poranne, nieprzyjemne wiadomości. Jego podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe, kiedy Niall przywitał się słowami – Gwiazda porno! Jak leci?

\- Zabawne – powiedział Harry. - Prawdziwy z ciebie komik. I to _ty_ chodzisz z modelką Victoria’s Secret, więc wydaję mi się, że jestem w dobrym towarzystwie.

Przypomniał sobie słowa Louisa, żeby nikomu nie ufać. Jednakże to był _Niall._

Niall był pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego w Eton, i kiedy Styles załamał się po odkryciu, że mogą podobać mu się chłopcy, Niall przytulił go do siebie, następnie upił i położył do łóżka. – Lubisz, kogo lubisz – powiedział wtedy. Harry zasnął z tą myślą, która przez całą noc przewijała się przez jego sny. Następnego dnia brunet miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie znajdowała się orkiestra dęta, ale na duchu czuł się nieco lżej.

Horan miał niezliczoną ilość okazji, by obnażyć Harry’ego znacznie wcześniej, ale nie wykorzystał żadnej z nich.

To samo tyczyło się Zayna, który był częścią życia Stylesa od jego pierwszego dnia na uniwersytecie, kiedy to kompletnie przemoczony Harry wpadł do kawiarni, w której pracował Zayn. Malik znał sekret Harry’ego odkąd pewnej nocy skończyli w pokoju Zayna obściskując się, _by zobaczyć jakby to było całować się z chłopakiem, tylko między przyjaciółmi._ Potem zgodnie stwierdzili, że udawanie heteroseksualnych mężczyzn nie miało najmniejszego sensu. To również dało szansę Harry’emu na nabranie odrobiny doświadczenia, by nie upokorzył się kompletnie, gdyby kiedykolwiek miał szanse na coś prawdziwego.

W każdym razie, Zayn i Niall byli poza podejrzeniem. Harry zgodził się być ostrożnym wobec wszystkich innych ludzi, ale jego przyjaciele byli tak samo godni zaufania jak jego matka i siostra. Harry nie pozwoliłby jakiemuś bezwartościowemu kryminaliście wbić klin pomiędzy nimi.

To było poza dyskusją.

Mruknął niezrozumiale pod nosem, udając, że słucha swojego przyjaciela, a następnie nacisnął przycisk od ścianki, by oddzielić nią przednie i tylnie siedzenie. Kiedy ponownie ogarnął się w sytuacji, Niall narzekał na to, że – Ludzie to kurwa mają _czelność_ , poważnie, pierdolone cioty, które nie wiedziałyby jak przeliterować prywatność, gdyby ta ugryzła ich w dupę, a poza tym żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i nie powinieneś się ukrywać. To wszystko jest tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że mam wielką ochotę komuś przywalić. – Kaskada słów Nialla, prawdziwe oburzenie w imieniu Harry’ego, pomogła uspokoić szum w uszach bruneta, który był obecny odkąd Nick pokazał mu zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, które nie powinno było w ogóle istnieć.

\- Hej, Niall? – powiedział w końcu Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Jakie wrażenie zrobił na tobie James i jego zespół, kiedy z nimi pracowałeś?

Niall mruknął niezadowolony. – To nie ja z nimi pracowałem, tylko moi rodzice. Nie sądzę, że jest coś nie tak z Babs, żeby było trzeba się tym do _jasnej cholery_ zająć, tak dla jasności.

\- Wiem. – Pomimo ogólnego przygnębienia, Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Uwielbiał takiego Nialla. – Ale spotkałeś cały zespół kilka razy, prawda? Co o nich myślałeś?

\- Są dobrzy – powiedział Niall. – Chociaż może na to nie wyglądać, ze względu na ich bardzo młody wiek. Wydaję mi się, że Perrie, Liam i Louis mają mniej więcej dwadzieścia pięć lat, góra dwadzieścia siedem. Ale oni są naprawdę dobrzy, wiedzą co robią. Dobrzy z nich ludzie. Poszedłem na piwo z Louisem i Liamem, mieliśmy pozostać w kontakcie, no ale jakoś nic z tego nie wyszło. – Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby rozważał nagłą myśl. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, w jego głosie było słychać niezadowolenie. – Louis sprawia ci problemy? Nie jest fanem arystokracji, postawił tę sprawę bardzo jasno, gdy wyśmiewał między innymi staroświeckie wyobrażenie honoru moich rodziców. Jako że jesteś pyszniącym się księciem…

\- Ja się nie _pysznię_ – powiedział Harry z oburzeniem.

Niall kontynuował, jakby w ogóle tego nie słyszał. - … prawdopodobnie go wkurzyłeś.

Harry zachichotał cicho. – Prawda.

\- Tak myślałem – odparł radośnie Niall. – On nie jest taki zły, jeśli go lepiej poznasz.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jest gejem? – zapytał Harry, ale zaczął tego żałować, kiedy usłyszał głośny śmiech Nialla.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to ma dla mnie jakieś znaczenie, ale ty zawsze lubiłeś, kiedy ludzie trochę ci pyskowali, co nie?

Harry wypuścił powietrze, wyobrażenie bystrego i szybkiego głosu Louisa odbijało się wewnątrz jego czaszki. Jednakże to nie był powód, dla którego zadzwonił do swojego przyjaciela, i z pewnością nie dlatego zapytał o jego opinię.

\- To nie jest teraz istotne – powiedział Harry. – Wiesz, że mam większe problemy. Po prostu zastanawiałem się, co myślisz o całym zespole, skoro oni poniekąd są… narzędziem w tej całej sytuacji. I przez coś, co powiedział mi Louis, więc to jest… Powiem ci wszystko, kiedy się zobaczymy. Będziesz u Zayna, prawda? Ale nie obiecuję, że będę dobrym towarzystwem.

Tym razem Niall nie dokuczał Harry’emu przez jego nieskładną mowę. – Uraczymy cię pizzą i piwem – obiecał. – I tak, przyjadę, tylko najpierw musze podrzucić Babs na lotnisko. Tak w ogóle to Zayn martwi się o to, jak bardzo jesteśmy od siebie zależni. To urocze.

Jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że całkiem niedawno rozstali się po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych w swoim towarzystwie, Zayn mógł mieć rację. Z drugiej zaś strony, to właśnie Malik zaproponował Harry’emu, żeby przyjechał do niego po spotkaniu. Zayn nie miał żadnego uzasadnienia.

\- Dzięki, Nialler – odparł Harry. – Do zobaczenia później.

\- Hej – powiedział szybko Niall, zanim Harry zdążył zakończyć połączenie. – Mam numer Louisa, jeśli chcesz mogę ci go podać. Z powodów czysto związanych z kryzysem, oczywiście.

Och. Cóż, Harry planował zadzwonić do Jamesa, żeby dać mu zielone światło na subtelne dochodzenie, ale… zadzwonienie do Louisa byłoby łatwiejsze. Nie musiałby wszystkiego wyjaśniać.

To byłoby wygodniejsze.

\- Wyślesz mi? – zapytał Harry.

\- Pewnie – odpowiedział Niall, i jeśli wydawał się być odrobinę rozbawiony, Harry postanowił to zignorować.

\--

Telefon Louisa zadzwonił w czasie jednej z przerw na papierosa, którą szatyn pozwolił sobie zrobić w ciągu całego dnia w pracy. Palenie to bardzo paskudny nawyk. Liam próbował oduczyć go tego przez kilka miesięcy, ale Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że robił dużo bardziej ryzykowne rzeczy w życiu. Trzy papierosy dziennie nie zabiłyby go, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. I tak planował umrzeć będąc młodym i pięknym.

Słysząc dzwonek przypisany do nieznajomych numerów, dmuchnął dymem w ciepłe popołudniowe powietrze i wyciągnął telefon ze swojej kieszeni. Ciąg nieznanych cyfr migał na ekranie. Tylko ze spokojem. To pewnie centrum obsługi klienta, albo jakieś dziecko ulicy szukające porady.

Louis oparł się o poręcz balkonu i odebrał połączenie z neutralnym – Tak?

\- Hm, cześć – odezwał się głęboki, wolny oraz lekko niepewny głos. To zdecydowanie nie było centrum obsługi klienta. – Czy rozmawiam z Louisem?

\- Tak, to ja. – Louis złagodził ton, uśmiechnął się szeroko i strzepnął popiół z papierosa w szczelinę pomiędzy dwoma deskami. – Stan dał ci mój numer? W czym mogę ci pomóc, kochanie?

Louis usłyszał kaszlnięcie, po którym nastąpiła przerwa. Czekał, zaciągając się papierosem; wiedział, że życie na ulicy uczy szybko i skutecznie, a ufanie tylko sobie sprawiało, że trudno było prosić o pomoc, kiedy nie znało się kosztów. – Chcesz powiedzieć mi swoje imię? – zapytał Louis, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać i wszystko co słyszał to miarowy oddech po drugiej stronie telefonu. Szatyn celowo pogrubił swój głos. – Albo ja mogę mówić przez chwilę, jeśli chcesz.

\- Tu Harry – powiedział głos, a delikatne zmieszanie przyćmiło słowa. – Uch, książę Harry?

Cholera, cholera, _cholera._

Louis rzucił papierosa na ziemię i zdeptał go czubkiem swojego buta, ciepło rozeszło się po jego twarzy. Cholera. Książę Harry, _książę Harry._ Szatyn miał nadzieje, że nie wprowadził niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

\- Harry, cześć. – Louis starał się powiedzieć to gładko i spokojnie. Wyluzowany. Opanowany. _Profesjonalny._ – Przepraszam, nie poznałem cię. Normalni ludzie podają swoje imię, kiedy dzwonią. Nie uczyli tego w królewskiej szkole etykiety?

Cóż, profesjonalizm gładko przeszedł w bezczelność. Okej. Ku uldze Louisa, Harry zaśmiał się lekko. To przeszło wzdłuż kręgosłupa szatyna jak ciepły podmuch wiatru. – Wybacz – powiedział Harry. – Bardzo możliwe, że uczyli, a ja po prostu nie zwracałem wtedy uwagi. Nie byłeś kompletnie znudzony, dopóki nie zmarnowałeś trzech godzin swojego życia ucząc się jak trzymać herbatę.

\- Wytwornie – skomentował Louis. – Jednakże to prawda, że sztuka picia herbaty jest niestety zaniedbywana. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. Użyj swoich królewskich wpływów, by zmienić życie ludzi.

\- Hej, to nie tak, że jesteśmy całkowicie bezużyteczni, wiesz? Możemy sporo zmienić w niektórych obszarach, nawet jeśli to nie zawsze jest oczywiste. Moja mama zdecydowanie ma taką władzę. – Harry wydawał się być lekko zirytowany, i po raz pierwszy Louis naprawdę nie miał zamiaru go urazić.

\- _Żartowałem_ , książątko – powiedział szybko. Zwracając twarz ku słońcu, oparł swoje łokcie o poręcz, a telefon wcisnął pomiędzy policzek a ramię. – Nie jestem fanem monarchii, ale uznaję to, że opieracie swoje rządy na miękkiej sile. I że Królowa – _twoja matka,_ cholera jasna – używa jej bardzo dobrze. To wyobrażenie wszystkich ludzi urodzonych w uprzywilejowanej rodzinie jest jedyną rzeczą, której się sprzeciwiam. To tak, jakbyś grał w FIFĘ na amatorskim poziomie trudności, podczas gdy wszyscy inni mają ustawiony poziom klasy światowej.

A niech to szlag, Louis musiał nauczyć się jak trzymać język za zębami. To zawsze było dla niego wyzwanie, ale dzisiaj zszedł na jeszcze niższy poziom. Ale z drugiej strony zasłużył na trochę luzu, ze względu na to, że został rzucony w bliski kontakt z mężczyzną, w którym podkochiwał się kilka lat temu. W innym życiu.

A tak w ogóle to Harry grał w FIFĘ? Czy książęta robią tak przyziemne rzeczy jak granie w gry wideo?

\- Ale czy to różni się od bycia urodzonym w zamożnej rodzinie? – Zachrypnięty głos księcia tuż przy uchu Louisa wywołał iluzję bliskości, jakby Harry pochylał się, by wyszeptać coś prywatnego. – Albo w rodzinie inteligenckiej? Albo z umiejętnościami sportowymi lub urodą? To znaczy, rozumiem, co masz na myśli, ale ja sądzę, że to ważne, że pracujemy nad równouprawnieniem, dajemy każdemu równą szansę na wykształcenie, upewniamy się, że ta sama praca dostaje takie samo wynagrodzenie i tego typu rzeczy. Ulepszamy system stypendialny dla osób z ubogich rodzin. Chyba, że chcesz wywlec wszystkie różnice przy urodzeniu…

Louis nie spodziewał się poważnej odpowiedzi od Harry’ego, i otrzymanie takowej, dostarczonej powietrzem cichej szczerości, było rozbrajające. – Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia – przyznał. – Ale to nie oznacza, że musi mi się to podobać.

Harry był cicho przez kilka sekund, a następnie zaśmiał się lekko. – No cóż. Mówi się, że jeśli człowiek nie jest liberalny w wieku dwudziestu lat, nie ma serca, a jeśli człowiek nie jest konserwatywny w wieku sześćdziesięciu lat, nie ma głowy.

\- Parafrazujesz Churchilla, co? – powiedział Louis.

\- Widzę, że chodziłeś do dobrej szkoły – powiedział Harry. To było niewinne oświadczenie, które nie naciskało na więcej, ale mimo wszystko sprawiło, że mięśnie Louisa napięły się. Harry nie kojarzył go ze szkoły, do której razem chodzili – oczywiście, że nie; Louis był dwie klasy wyżej, obracał się w zupełnie innym towarzystwie, a poza tym wyglądał wtedy jak twink - ale Louis nie chciał dostarczać wskazówek, które mogłyby wzbudzić zainteresowanie Harry’ego i zachęcić go do zagłębienia się w szczegóły.

Nie to, żeby Harry zamierzał wejrzeć w przeszłość mężczyzny, który załatwiał dla niego kilka spraw. Chryste, Louis musiał się uspokoić.

\- Do pewnego momentu, tak – powiedział nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. Zerknął na słońce przebijające się przez grube chmury. – Tak czy inaczej, wątpię, że zadzwoniłeś do mnie, żeby przedyskutować poglądy polityczne. Więc, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Och, tak. Racja. – Harry wydawał się być niemal zaskoczony. – Chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś mi wcześniej. Myślisz, że naprawdę mógłbyś poprosić Liama, żeby zobaczył, czy uda mu się coś znaleźć? Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to wszystko działa, ale proszę upewnij się, że to nie wywoła żadnej paniki? Wolałbym nie zostać złapany bez… - parsknął – moich spodni, i to _dosłownie._

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jak sobie życzysz, Haroldzie. A więc mamy czas do jutra rana, tak? I nie mów nikomu, _nikomu_ , co będziemy robić. To będzie nasz mały sekret.

Harry westchnął po krótkiej chwili zawahania. – Nie powiem. Masz mój numer, więc jeśli będziesz chciał coś wiedzieć…

\- Zadzwonię do ciebie – dokończył za niego Louis. A niech to, miał numer Harry’ego. Jako nastolatek oddałby za to swoją rękę, cóż, nie _całkiem_ , ale może jedną z jego nerek. Życie z jedną nerką było możliwe, prawda? Ale odkładając żenujące nastoletnie zauroczenie na bok… - A tak w ogóle to skąd masz mój numer? Zadzwoniłeś najpierw do Jamesa?

\- Przyjaźnię się z Niallem Horanem – powiedział Harry, a Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby dopasować imię do osoby. Ach tak, fajny facet i syn markiza Waterford, kolejny zaznaczony kwadracik w księdze Louisa z uprzedzeniami. Więc Harry był przyjacielem Nialla, co zdecydowanie przemawiało na jego korzyść, tak samo jak fakt, że on naprawdę _słuchał_ Louisa, wziął jego wkład na tyle poważnie, by zapewnić Liamowi czas na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej. To nie było dużo czasu, ale zawsze _coś._

 _-_ Niall jest w porządku. Pozdrów go ode mnie, dobrze? – Louis odepchnął się od ściany i odwrócił się, by udać się do środka, żegnając się niezręcznie z drugim chłopakiem. Jezus, Louis zazwyczaj był znacznie spokojniejszy niż w tamtej chwili; jego zdolność do przystosowania się była jednym z głównym powodów, dla których dostał tę pracę. Nienawidził takiego uczucia, kiedy czuł się nieswojo, jak cholerny _nastolatek._ Głupie książęta. Tylko dlatego, że Harry powiedział ‘proszę’ i był skłonny wysłuchać kogoś takiego jak Louis, nie oznaczało, że nie był rozpieszczonym bachorem. Jednak mimo wszystko musiał podjąć ryzyko, które nie było bezwzględnie konieczne.

Ach, tak. Praca.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zrobił po powrocie do środka było wyciągnięcie Jamesa z jego spotkania z Grimshawem – z _Nickiem –_ aby zdać mu relację. Następnie wtargnął do biura Liama i powiedział mu, żeby użył swoich czarodziejskich mocy.

Po czym przygotował się do oddzwonienia do Harry’ego i poproszenia go o listę osób, które wiedziały o jego seksualności. Głupi. Naprawdę _cholernie_ głupi. Louis powinien był pomyśleć o tym od razu, nie powinien był potrzebować Liama, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę.

To naprawdę nie było sprawiedliwe ze strony Harry’ego, że zadzwonił bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, że zachowywał się miło i prawie nieśmiało. Louisowi w miarę dobrze rozmawiało się z Harrym tego poranka, ale pomylenie księcia z bezdomnym dzieciakiem potrzebującym pomocy od razu wprowadziło ich na niepewny grunt. To było jak kopnięcie w rzepkę, zanim ta rozmowa w ogóle się zaczęła. Jako ktoś, komu przytrafiło się takie kopnięcie, Louis uznał to za pasującą analogię.

Cóż, nie tym razem. Tym razem Louis był przygotowany i zamierzał odegrać swoją rolę profesjonalisty jak profesjonalista. Profesjonalnie profesjonalny profesjonalista, będąc precyzyjnym.

Miał zamiar uczynić Jamesa dumnym.


	3. Część 2.1

Harry dopiero co rozsiadł się na ogromnej kanapie Zayna, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Przyjmując piwo od przyjaciela użył wolnej ręki, by wyciągnąć urządzenie ze spodni, zaskoczony widząc imię Louisa na wyświetlaczu.

Od ich rozmowy minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut. Z całą pewnością Liam nie mógł znaleźć niczego w tak krótkim czasie. Och Boże czy oni coś znaleźli? Czy istniała szansa, że ten koszmar skończył się szybciej niż na dobre się zaczął?

Harry włożył piwo pomiędzy swoje uda, a następnie odebrał telefon myśląc nad jakimś adekwatnym powitaniem, czymś, przez co nie brzmiałby na przesadnie zdesperowanego. – Już się za mną stęskniłeś?

Och, świetnie. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie zdesperowanego w nieco inny sposób.

Jeśli ktokolwiek potrafił sprawić, że cisza była naprawdę trudna do zniesienia, to Louis Tomlinson był taką osobą. Harry poczuł się zażenowany. Pewnie, Louis był trochę krytykanckim idiotą podczas ich spotkania, więc to nie tak, że miał prawo narzekać na  nieodpowiednie zachowanie Harry’ego, ale.. uch. Dwa minusy nie dawały plusa.

\- Wybacz – wymamrotał Harry, kiedy po pięciu sekundach Louis nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zayn spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Stylesa, opadając na kanapę obok niego.

\- _Sądzę_ – powiedział oschłym tonem Louis – że nadal jesteśmy na tym etapie naszej znajomości, gdzie mogę przeżyć dziesięć minut bez rozmowy z tobą. Ponadto, jestem silną, niezależną kobietą i możesz mieć kręcone włosy jak książę z bajki, ale widziałem cię już jeżdżącego na białym rumaku. To nie jest _ta_ bajka.

\- Mam białą klacz – powiedział mu Harry, i on naprawdę powinien był przestać i sprowadzić tę rozmowę na odpowiedni tor. Nie miał pojęcia co takiego było w Louisie, że zachowywał się w ten sposób. – Mam nadzieję, że to się liczy. W przeciwnym razie, to byłoby seksistowskie.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis zaśmiał się krótko. – W porządku, książątko. Jestem pewien, że jesteś świetnym jeźdźcem. Jestem daleki od tego, by kwestionować twoje, ach… - Krótka przerwa. – Umiejętności jeździeckie.

Czy Louis właśnie… _naprawdę_? Czy oni nagle znaleźli się w rundzie Innuendo Bingo? Cholera, jak Harry miał wymyślić dobrą ripostę, kiedy w jego głowie panowała kompletna pustka, a w brzuchu rozchodziło się ciepło na myśl o Louisie siedzącym okrakiem na jego biodrach i… nie. _Nie._ Harry musiał _przestać_. Istniała szansa, że doszukiwał się w tym czegoś znacznie więcej niż powinien.

Prawdopodobnie milczał zbyt długo, ponieważ Louis ponownie się odezwał, raźniej niż wcześniej. – Odłóżmy twoja kolekcję koni na bok, dzwonię do ciebie z pytaniem. Możesz dać nam listę osób, które wiedzą, że jesteś gejem?

Sposób, w jaki Louis wypowiedział te słowa, jakby nie miały one żadnego znaczenia – _jesteś gejem; trawa jest zielona; spójrz, pada dzisiaj w Londynie, co za niespodzianka_ – dziwnie osiadły w piersi Harry’ego. Louis sprawił, że to brzmiało tak łatwo, tak _zwyczajnie;_ były noce kiedy Harry zasypiał życząc sobie, by obudzić się normalnym, spotkać miłą dziewczynę i zakochać się, wziąć ślub w opactwie westminsterskim i sprostać oczekiwaniom.

Nie miał takiego szczęścia, niestety. I mimo, że dojrzewanie było ciężkie, brunet musiał zaakceptować to, czego nie mógł zmienić. Jednakże usłyszenie tego z ust prawie-nieznajomej osoby było czymś nowym. Niekoniecznie w zły sposób, po prostu… nowe.

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Harry wciągnął powietrze, by zneutralizować uścisk w jego klatce piersiowej. – Niewiele osób wie, więc to będzie krótka lista. Daj mi pięć minut, i wyślę ją do ciebie.

\- Dzięki, to będzie bardzo pomocne.

\- Okej. – Harry zastanawiał się czy było coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł wymyślić powodu, by dłużej trzymać Louisa na linii. Louis i tak miał ważne rzeczy do zrobienia, a Zayn przyglądał się Harry’emu z rozbawieniem, trącając bosą stopą jego udo.

\- Zadzwonię do ciebie, jeśli się czegoś dowiem – powiedział Louis.

\- Tak, poproszę. A ja wyślę ci tę listę. – Harry ścisnął kostkę Zayna nim sięgnął po swoje piwo, butelka była wilgotna i zimna w jego dłoni. – Możesz zadzwonić do mnie o każdej porze, okej? Jeśli znajdziesz cokolwiek, proszę daj mi od razu znać.

\- Bardzo często używasz słowa ‘proszę’ – zauważył Louis, błysk rozbawienia był słyszalny w jego głosie. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy to była krytyka, czy komplement, więc Harry postawił na neutralny ton.

\- Nie byłem wychowywany przez wilki.

\- Gdybyś był, poprosiłbym cię o zdjęcia. Pogadamy później, książątko. – Louis znowu zaśmiał się cicho, i Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć czy z niego czy z nim.

\- Tak, później. – Minęła kolejna chwila, następnie połączenie zostało zerwane, i Harry zniżył telefon, patrząc na niego przez kilka sekund. _Książątko._ Louis był taki… dziwny. Tak, dziwny. Dezorientująca mieszanka bezczelności, profesjonalizmu, pogardy i przystępności; cała masa przymiotników pasowała do osoby, którą Harry dopiero co poznał. 

\- Jeśli mężczyzna nazywa mnie _książątkiem…_ \- Harry spojrzał na Zayna z ukosa i zamilkł na chwilę by wziąć łyk piwa. – Czy on ze mną flirtuje? Czy powinienem wziąć to za obrazę? To znaczy, kontekst historyczny jest okropny, ale nie sądzę… Nie sądzę, żeby miał to na myśli. Może bardziej jako mały książę, lub coś w tym stylu?

\- To zależy. – Zayn po raz kolejny trącił udo Harry’ego, a następnie wsunął zimne palce stóp pod tylnią cześć kolana drugiego chłopaka. – To może być dokuczanie, to może być flirt, to może być obelga. To znaczy, Niall i ja nazywamy cię tak, kiedy zaczynasz gwiazdorzyć w naszym towarzystwie.

\- Ale wy znacie mnie od lat.

\- Więc jak długo znasz tamtego mężczyznę? 

\- Poznałem go dzisiaj rano. Jest częścią zespołu Jamesa Cordena. – Harry przejechał paznokciem po etykiecie na butelce, a następnie zaczął ją powoli zdzierać. – Nie mieliśmy najlepszego początku, nie przepada za ludźmi, którzy urodzili się w uprzywilejowanej rodzinie. Ale wydaje mi się, że mamy teraz rozejm. Pewnego rodzaju przyjacielski.

\- Brzmiało dość przyjaźnie, z tego co słyszałem. – Zayn pociągnął długi łyk piwa i rozłożył się wygodniej na poduszkach, jego zniszczony, poplamiony od farby podkoszulek marszczył się na jego brzuchu. Mimo to, jego wysokie kości policzkowe oraz klasycznie piękna twarz sprawiała, że bardziej przypominał księcia z bajki niż Harry w czasie swoich najlepszych dni.

\- Jest gejem? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Tak. Ujawniony i dumny. – Harry wzruszył ramieniem i odwrócił wzrok na ogromny telewizor, który wcześniej włączyli. – Myśli, że jestem tchórzem, dlatego że się ukrywam.

\- Nie jesteś tchórzem – powiedział ostro Zayn. – Nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek cię tak nazywał, H. Ujawnienie się byłoby dla ciebie trudniejsze niż dla znacznej większości ludzi. – Skrzywił się, dotykając łokcia Harry’ego. – To nie jest to samo. To znaczy, dla mnie to nie jest takie trudne, wiesz? Pierwsze zdjęcia, które zrobiłem dla Lagerfelda aż ociekały homoerotyzmem, i jeśli w końcu ujawnię się jako biseksualista, wszyscy będą mieli to w dupie, gdy pierwsze emocje opadną.

\- Myślisz o tym? – zapytał Harry.

\- Zrobię to w pewnym momencie. Ale nie spieszę się z tym. To nie tak, że nie ma żadnych plotek na ten temat. – Zayn zamilkł na chwilę, a gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był cichy i łagodny. – Dla ciebie, to będzie kompletnie inne. To będzie wypływać na wierzch przez cały czas. Będzie _trudne_ , biorąc pod uwagę zainteresowanie ludzi twoim życiem.

\- Tak. To zdecydowanie część tego. – Harry westchnął, zanim oparł się o swojego przyjaciela.

Kiedy Harry teraz o tym pomyślał, oni nigdy dokładnie nie przedyskutowali tej kwestii. Tak jak Niall, Zayn zawsze wydawał się wszystko rozumieć. Najbliżej rozmowy na ten temat byli wtedy, gdy wylądowali w łóżku po raz pierwszy i Harry poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie, kiedy powiedział – Wiesz, to nie tak, że… planuję się z kimś spotykać. Na przykład, z kolesiem. Nasza przyjaźń jest wspaniała i nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek się skomplikowało tylko dlatego, że… to jest dobre, tak?

Zayn odrzucił wtedy głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno, zarzucając ramię wokół talii Harry’ego. – Nie martw się, kochanie. Było fajnie, ale nie mam zamiaru zostać twoją księżniczką. Sądzę, że oboje jesteśmy zbyt młodzi by się ustatkować, co nie? Przyjaźń jest najważniejsza, a reszta jest tylko miłym dodatkiem.

I to byłoby na tyle. Zayn sypiał z mnóstwem chłopaków, z Harrym jako tym regularnym, a Harry spał z Zaynem. To im pasowało.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry, ni stąd, ni zowąd, i Zayn zaśmiał się w jego włosy. 

\- Też cię kocham, Loczku. Jesteś moim ulubionym członkiem rodziny królewskiej.

\- Nie mów tego przy Gemmie – poradził Harry. Wziął kolejny łyk piwa, zanim wtulił się bardziej w Zayna. – Wiesz, że ten cały… publiczny nadzór nie jest jedynym powodem, prawda?

Zayn otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć na pytanie przyjaciela, ale przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi. – Za chwilę do tego wrócimy – powiedział wydostając się spod ciężaru Harry’ego. Niezadowolone mruknięcie Stylesa zostało nagrodzone pstryczkiem w nos, a następnie Zayn opuścił pokój by wpuścić Nialla lub dostawcę pizzy.

Harry skorzystał z okazji i napisał listę dla Louisa. Kiedy ją wysłał, usłyszał mieszankę głosów dochodzących ze schodów – wydawało się, że ich jedzenie przybyło w tym samym czasie, co Niall.

Chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, Harry położył swoje piwo na podłodze i podniósł się z kanapy, by przynieść talerze i sztućce. W korytarzu wpadł na Nialla, który złapał go za szyję i przyciągnął do mocnego uścisku. Z twarzą schowaną pod pachą blondyna Harry próbował się uwolnić, machając rękami i mamrocząc o dezodorancie i regularnych prysznicach.

\- Kocham cię, cholero – powiedział mu Niall, puszczając go wolno.

Harry odsunął się i pokazał język przyjacielowi, a następnie jego usta uformowały się w coś, co mogło być najszczerszym uśmiechem odkąd został brutalnie obudzony o wczesnej godzinie tego poranka. Cholera, czuł się, jakby przebiegł maraton od tamtego momentu, jego kończyny były ciężkie, a wnętrze czaszki wyściełane bawełną.

Zaopatrzeni w pizzę, piwo oraz pół tuzina ciasteczek, które Niall przywiózł by ‘upamiętnić tę okazję’, cała trójka rozsiadła się na kanapie, Harry wygodnie wciśnięty między Niallem a Zaynem. Malik włączył telewizor, gdzie leciał jakiś stary odcinek _The Simpsons_ , i przez dłuższą chwilę nie rozmawiali o niczym ważnym. Dyskutowali o szansach Anglii i Irlandii w Mistrzostwach Świata; o tym jakie mecze mogliby wspólnie obejrzeć; czy udałoby im się wcisnąć dodatkowy tydzień w Brazylii w ich napięte kalendarze; czy Irlandia była czy nie była najlepszym państwem na świecie; w jakich kwestiach Kościół powinien był nieco wyluzować i dlaczego; narzekali również na to, że pizza traci swój smak po całym dniu w lodówce. Harry był w pełni świadomy, że Zayn i Niall starali się go rozśmieszyć, dając mu szansę na zrelaksowanie się po porannym wydarzeniach i brunet naprawdę doceniał ich starania.

Miał najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie.

Kiedy Harry podziękował im za wszystko, Zayn wyciągnął rękę, by zmierzwić jego włosy. – Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć, stary. Chcesz teraz porozmawiać o tych powodach?

\- Powodach? – Niall zmienił pozycję by położyć nogi na uda Harry’ego, przesuwając swój talerz w jego stronę. Taki gest ze strony blondyna był praktycznie wyznaniem miłości. Harry poczęstował się kawałkiem pizzy, a następnie skupił swój wzrok na telewizorze. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o czym rozmawiali Homer i Marge Simpson.

\- Powody, przez które nie może się ujawnić – powiedział Zayn.

\- Och, będziemy o tym rozmawiać? Super. – Niall szturchnął Harry’ego, przeciągając palcem wskazującym po resztkach sera, który ściekł na jego talerz. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela, ten wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, oblizując palec do czysta. Wbrew swojej woli, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że próbę nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego podczas ssania palców można uznać za podtekst seksualny, prawda?

Poruszając brwiami, Niall wysunął palec ze swoich ust z mokrym mlaśnięciem. Zayn prychnął  i minęło kilka sekund zanim Harry zaśmiał się krótko. To nie było _aż tak_ zabawne, naprawdę nie było, jego rozbawienie mogło doprowadzić go na krawędź histerii. Mimo wszystko czuł się lżej.

\- Powody – powiedział wolno. – Tak. To znaczy, Zayn uważa, że to przede wszystkim nadzór publiczny mnie powstrzymuje, ale to nie tylko to. – Zmarszczył brwi i odłożył nadgryziony kawałek pizzy z powrotem na talerz Nialla, jego głód wyparował. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. – Pomyślałem, że zaczniesz ten temat, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

\- Jak tak samo. – Obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem, Zayn przyciągnął go bliżej. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś gotowy teraz, więc zamieniamy się w słuch.

Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Zayna, nogi Nialla wydawały się wyjątkowo ciężkie na jego kolanach. Czuł, że zaczyna boleć go brzuch ze zdenerwowania. Przez ten cały czas udawało mu się zbytnio nie zastanawiać nad tą całą sprawą. Wszystko zmieniło się tego poranka, kiedy pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo zdemaskowania.

\- Moje ewentualne ujawnienie się – jego głos był głębszy niż zazwyczaj – mogłoby mieć ogromny wpływ na nasze relacje z innymi państwami. Na przykład z Ugandą, czy Indiami. Albo na naszą pracę w zakresie praw człowieka. Co jeśli ludzie uprzedzą do się mojej mamy i Gemmy ze względu na _mnie_? Ja po prostu… To może  wywołać masowe protesty. – Harry musiał przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu. – Mam  na myśli te bardziej konserwatywne części Kościoła anglikańskiego, które uniemożliwiły kapłanom udzielania błogosławieństwa małżeństwom osób tej samej płci. Co, jeśli ludzie wezmą to za powód do zakwestionowania tego wszystkiego? Monarchii, nas? Nie chcę być tym, który doprowadzi do upadku rządów mojej rodziny.

\- Cholera jasna – wymamrotał Niall, zaciskając pięść na koszulce Harry’ego.

\- _Harry_. – Zayn zacieśnił nieco uścisk. – Czy kiedykolwiek zapytałeś o to swoją mamę albo Gemmę? Spotkałem je tylko kilka razy, ale nie wydaję mi się, żeby próbowały odwieść cię od ujawnienia.

\- Zayn ma rację. One kochają cię niewyobrażalnie mocno, i będą wspierać cię bez względu na wszystko. – Ton głosu Nialla był pewny  i w przeciwieństwie do Zayna, blondyn znał Anne i Gemmę, zwłaszcza stąd, że przez sześć miesięcy spotykał się z Gemmą i Harry udawał, że był tego nieświadomy; było kilka rzeczy, których wolał nie wiedzieć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i swojej siostrze. _Boże._

\- Nie chcę być najsłabszym ogniwem w rodzinie. – Wtulając się bardziej w Zayna, Harry wziął głęboki wdech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Wpatrywał się w swoje piwo jakby był w transie, dopóki nagle nie wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy najmniej by się tego spodziewali, Harry miał zamiar wyróżnić Zayna przyznając mu tytuł Knight of the Realm oraz ofiarować Niallowi zamek w prezencie. Zdecydowanie mógł to zrobić. Bycie księciem mimo wszystko niosło ze sobą wiele korzyści i przez większość czasu, Harry był świadomy tego, że miał szczęście.

Tylko… nie teraz. Jednak jutro wszystko miało wrócić do normy.

\--

Lista wysłana przez Harry’ego była zaskakująco krótka. O jego homoseksualizmie wiedziało tylko kilka osób – jego matka oraz siostra (ale nie ojciec, który rozwiódł się z Królową Anne jakieś dziesięć lat temu), Niall oraz Zayn, Nick Grimshaw i, nieco przypadkowo, muzyk Ed Sheeran.

Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę na ostatniej osobie, zastanawiając się, czy udałoby mu się przekonać Harry’ego, by ich ze sobą poznał. Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że Louis znalazł się w jakimś barze z wieczorem otwartego mikrofonu, rozglądając się za potencjalnymi klientami, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Ed zaczął brzdąkać na swojej gitarze oraz śpiewać pierwsze wersy nieznanej piosenki. Louis słuchał całej setlisty z pustym umysłem oraz pełnym sercem, a następnie wydał ostatnie pięć funtów na demo. Przez całe kilka pierwszych miesięcy pracy u Jamesa, Louis słuchał tej płyty na okrągło podczas podróży metrem do pracy; towarzyszyła mu, gdy zmagał się z wpadnięciem w regularny rytm wstawania wcześnie rano i chodzenia spać przed północą. Jednakże wykorzystanie znajomości Harry’ego byłoby bardzo prostacką rzeczą. Zwłaszcza, że Louis nie był pewien, czy w ogóle lubi bruneta.

Po wejściu do biura Liama, Louis usiadł na krześle, a następnie odepchnął się razem z nim, by znaleźć się bliżej Liama. Podczas ich pierwszych wspólnych dni pracy, Liam nienawidził lekceważenia pewnych granic; teraz jego palce nawet nie zatrzymały się na klawiaturze. Nuda. Louis musiał wymyślić coś nowego.

\- Mam listę – powiedział głośno.

\- Listę?  - Liam spojrzał w górę i zamrugał kilka razy. – _Och._ Więc mi ją daj.

Louis podał telefon Liamowi i położył swoje nogi na biurku przyjaciela, zrzucając stertę papierów, które równie dobrze mogłyby być napisane w języku istot pozaziemskich. Liam prychnął i wstał by posprzątać bałagan, a następnie oddał telefon Louisowi. – Czy ta lista nie wydaje ci się dziwna?

\- Dziwna? – Louis spojrzał na wyświetlacz, a potem na Liama. – Dlaczego? Ze względu na Eda Sheerana?

\- Nie, nie dlatego. Nie jestem zaskoczony, że na liście znajduje się inna sławna osoba. Harry obraca się w tym towarzystwie, no i przyjaźni się z Zaynem Malikiem, a Malik jest dobrze znanym modelem. To znaczy, widziałeś kampanię bielizny Armaniego? – Policzki Liama pokryły się fascynującym odcieniem różu. Louis nie mógł przypomnieć sobie czy widział tę konkretną kampanię Armaniego, pewnie nie, ale może powinien był rzucić na nią okiem. W oparciu o reakcję Liama, to brzmiało… interesująco.

\- _Przyjaciele._ – Louis podniósł rękę, rysując palcami znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu. – Tak, Harry i ten cały Zayn wydają się być _bardzo_ dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Chyba muszę ponownie przemyśleć swoją definicję przyjaźni, ponieważ najwyraźniej brakuje w niej pewnego elementu. 

Liam zdawał się rozważać odparcie zarzutów, a następnie pokręcił tylko głową. – Nie sądzisz, że kogoś brakuje na tej liście?

\- Jego ojca? – Louis zmarszczył brwi i kolejny raz spojrzał na listę, mrużąc oczy. W jaki sposób ta lista była niekompletna? Kogo brakowało? Kto oprócz zespołu Jamesa powinien być na liście, a nie był?

\- Bardzo łatwo jest zapomnieć o ludziach znajdujących się na dalszym planie – powiedział cicho Liam. – O tych, którzy zawsze są przy nas i może nigdy nie mówimy im pewnych rzeczy, ale oni widzą o wiele więcej niż nam się wydaje.

_Och._

\- Ludzie znajdujący się na dalszym planie – powtórzył wolno Louis i przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać, czy to właśnie tym zajmował się wcześniej, czy jego specjalizacją było wtapianie się w tłum; nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, więc bez żadnego problemu mógł wkradać się do różnych miejsc i włamywać się do systemów komputerowych. Nie dzielili się historiami ze swojej przeszłości; równie dobrze ich życie mogło zacząć się w chwili, kiedy dołączyli do zespołu Jamesa. Louis oczywiście miał pewne podejrzenia – Ben mógł spędzić trochę czasu w więzieniu, Liam przejawiał znajomość szkolenia wojskowego, a niektóre części historii Perrie zdawały się przypominać jego własną – ale nigdy nie dążył do potwierdzenia swoich teorii.

Im wszystkim obiecano czyste konto. Louis szanował swoich współpracowników, więc nie wtykał nosa w nieswoje sprawy i tego samego oczekiwał od nich.

\- Nigdy nie zapominaj o ludziach na dalszym planie – powiedział mu Liam.

Louis skinął głową i nie zadawał żadnych pytań.

\--

Jeden z ochroniarzy Harry’ego znajdował się w _bardzo_ poważnych kłopotach finansowych.

Louis nie był do końca pewien  jak Liam dowiedział się o sytuacji finansowej każdej osoby z otoczenia księcia i raczej wolał tego nie wiedzieć. Payne zebrał informację o tym, że rodzina Nialla była obrzydliwie bogata i nie nakładała żadnych ograniczeń na ich syna, że Zayn dostawał więcej pieniędzy za jeden pokaz mody niż Louis zarobił w ciągu całego roku, że Ed Sheeran był multimilionerem, że bycie szefem Komunikacji Królewskiej zapewniało przyzwoitą pensję oraz to, że osoby bezpośrednio zatrudniane przez Harry’ego były hojnie nagradzane czekami za ich dyskrecję. _I_ to, że jeden z ochroniarzy Stylesa miał problem z utrzymaniem się za tę kwotę pieniędzy.

Właśnie dlatego Louis użył swojego uroku osobistego by oczarować sąsiadkę tego całego Johnsona.

Podczas gdy Liam przeszukiwał mieszkanie mężczyzny, a Perrie stała na czatach, Louis pił herbatę z żylastą, starą panią Adams. Początkowo nie była zadowolona z niezapowiedzianej wizyty o tak późnej godzinie, ale teraz rozmawiali na luzie o tym, że The Royal Ballet wystawiało klasyczną wersję _Romea i Julii_ oraz nadchodzącej premierze _Zimowej opowieści._ Po pewnym czasie Louisowi udało się skierować rozmowę na temat nawyków Johnsona oraz gości, których miał zwyczaj podejmować.

Oczywiście wszystko w interesie tajnego, po królewsku usankcjonowanego przeglądu historii tego mężczyzny. Ponieważ pan Johnson Bales był w kolejce do wielkiego wyróżnienia.

Albo w kolejce do więzienia.

\- Kiedyś był bardzo miłym chłopakiem – powiedziała pani Adams. – Spokojny sąsiad, nigdy nie sprawiał żadnych problemów. – Jej głos załamał się po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Louis nalał herbaty do jej filiżanki i uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłonie na swoje uda. Kontynuowała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Powiedziałeś mi, że chcecie nominować pana Balesa do… co to było, kochanie?

\- Order Łaźni – odparł pewnie Louis. – Królowa zazwyczaj nagradza tym odznaczeniem za wyróżniającą się służbę wojskową, ale cywile również mogą otrzymać je za akty odwagi. I jest przekonana, że osoba, która trzyma jej syna z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, zasługuje na takie wyróżnienie. – Szczerze mówiąc, Tomlinson opierał się na wyblakłych wspomnieniach systemu wyróżnień i mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że pani Adams nie będzie w stanie dostrzec potencjalnych błędów w jego opowieści. Jakkolwiek James zawsze nazywał Louisa genialnym kłamcą. To właśnie w ten sposób zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.

Kiedy jej niezdecydowany wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się, Louis pochylił się nieco do przodu, spoglądając spod rzęs, by wyglądać nieszkodliwie i na godnego zaufania. Jego ton był gładki jak roztopione masło. – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że jest wzorem do naśladowania pod każdym względem oraz, że osoby z jego otoczenia będą przychylnie wypowiadać się na jego temat. Zapewniam panią, że wszystko co pani powie będzie trzymane w ścisłej tajemnicy.

\- Cóż, ogólnie nie jestem osobą, która mówi źle o innych. – Pani Adams dumnie uniosła podbródek, i czy to nie było zabawne, że autorzy takiego oświadczenie chwilę później mocno krytykowali jakąś osobę?

\- Nigdy bym o to nie poprosił. – Louis zniżył swój głos. – Ja jedynie staram się upewnić, że Korona honoruje osoby, które na to zasługują. Obywatele będący prawdziwymi wzorami do naśladowania.

Kolejna sekunda minęła w milczeniu. Następni pani Adams odłożyła swoją filiżankę na stół, splotła palca, kładąc je na kolanach i zacisnęła usta. – No dobrze.

\--

\- Dwa dni przed wyjazdem Harry’ego do Hiszpanii, jacyś kolesie wdarli się do mieszkania Johnsona. – Louis opadł na tylnie siedzenie w samochodzie Perrie i położył nogi na tapicerkę. – Było ich czterech i sąsiadka powiedziała, że wyglądali na drani. Powiedziała również, że Johnson stał się bardziej ordynarny i podejrzany w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

\- Zdejmij buty z siedzenia – powiedziała mu Perrie, nawet nie patrząc w lusterko wsteczne. Odjechała od krawężnika z małym szarpnięciem, włączając się do ruchu. Jej stary Fiat był bliski zamienienia się w proch tuż pod ich tyłkami.

\- Pez, jeden z moich butów jest wart więcej niż ta kupa złomu – powiedział Louis. – Więc, co znaleźliście?

\- Hazard. – Liam podał Louisowi telefon, na wyświetlaczu którego znajdował się otwarty folder ze zdjęciami. Kiedy Tomlinson powiększał jeden obraz po drugim, dostrzegł odcinki biletów oraz kawałki papieru pokryte bazgrołami i różnymi liczbami. Och, kochał tę część, kiedy elementy układanki zaczynały do siebie pasować.

Oddał telefon przyjacielowi i rozpiął trzy pierwsze guziki swojej koszuli. – Skopiowałeś jego dysk twardy?

\- Oczywiście. Ale gdybym miał _obstawiać_ – prychnął Liam – to nie Johnson był sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Nie wygląda na taką osobę, co nie? Może po prostu dał im cynk, żeby zostawili go w spokoju. Albo może on to zaaranżował, ale nie sądzę, że to był jego pomysł.

\- Zobaczymy. – Louis strzelił palcami i uśmiechnął się szeroko jak mistrz przestępczości. W następnym życiu miał na celu stać się genialnym złoczyńcą. W tym ratował księcia przed publicznym zdemaskowaniem.

Nie było tak źle.

\--

Harry był wstawiony.

Nie jakoś mocno pijany, ale jego wzrok był nieco zamglony, a powieki cięższe niż tak naprawdę powinny być. Pociągając nosem, Harry schował twarz w ramieniu Nialla i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Czy ty mnie wąchasz? – zapytał Niall i sądząc po jego głosie, był rozbawiony oraz nieco zbyt trzeźwy. Harry chciał, żeby wszyscy byli pijani i otępieni. Chciał, żeby ten dzień nigdy się nie wydarzył.

\- Pachniesz domem – wymamrotał Harry, a Zayn zaśmiał się w jego włosy.

Niall przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej. – Dziwak.

\- Kochasz  mnie.

\- O dziwo tak – powiedział Niall.

Harry chciał odwzajemnić wyznanie, powiedzieć jak bardzo kocha ich obu i że był niesamowicie wdzięczny, że miał ich w swoim życiu – może był bardziej niż tylko lekko wstawiony – kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Mruknął niezadowolony, rozważając zignorowanie połączenia. Jeśli to był Nick chcący powiadomić go o Planie Awaryjnym, Harry wolałby raczej odciąć sobie nogę niż mieć z tym do czynienia w tym momencie. Odciąć swoją nogę _łyżeczką._

Kiedy po upływie kilku sekund Harry w ogóle nie zareagował, Zayn sięgnął do kieszeni przyjaciela i wyciągnął z niej telefon. Odebrał połączenie słowami – Zayn Malik przy telefonie Harry’ego. O co chodzi?

Byli wystarczająco blisko siebie, że Harry wyłapał głos Louisa. Usiadł, wyrwał telefon z dłoni Zayna i wypowiedział szybkie – Cześć. Louis? _Hej._

\- Harold – zawołał Louis. – Zmuszasz swojego chłopaka do odbierania twoich telefonów? Zakładam, że to ten wspaniały królewski styl życia, o którym ciągle piszą gazety.

Czy to było dokuczanie? Takie sprawiało wrażenie ze względu na nieco radosny głos Louisa. Harry starał się zebrać myśli i złożyć je w sensowną odpowiedź. – Wybacz. Musiałem popić kawior szampanem. Nie powinno mówić się z pełnymi ustami, wiesz. 

\- Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, mocno mnie kusi, by pobawić się w dwuznaczniki w nawiązaniu do twoich pełnych ust. – Wydawało się, że Louis momentalnie pożałował wypowiedzenia tych słów, jego ton stał się nagle poważny. – Nieważne. Dzwonię do ciebie z pewnego powodu.

I tak po prostu żołądek Harry’ego wypełnił się lodem.

\- Powodu?  - powtórzył cicho. – Jakiego powodu? Znaleźliście coś?

Zayn i Niall uspokoili się, a następnie przysunęli bliżej, by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Bardzo możliwe – powiedział Louis. – Kto jest z tobą w tej chwili?

\- Hm. – Harry odchrząknął. – Zayn i Niall. Ale oni nie…

\- Chodziło mi o ochroniarzy – przerwał Louis, i och.

_Och._

\- Johnson. Louis, co…

Louis ponownie nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Tak myślałem. Możesz przyjechać do naszego biura? Weź, proszę, ze sobą tego kolesia. I swoich przyjaciół, jeśli chcesz.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa została wydrążona, jakby ktoś usunął z niej całą krew i tkankę oraz wszystkie mięśnie i kości. – Dobrze – wyszeptał, ledwo rozpoznając swój własny głos.

Kiedy połączenie zostało zakończone, Harry opuścił telefon, odwrócił się w stronę otwartych ramion Nialla i poczuł jak Zayn przytula się do jego pleców. Wdech. Wydech. Musiał _oddychać._ A potem musiał wziąć się w garść i zachowywać normalnie podczas podróży do biura Jamesa, wystarczająco normalnie, by Johnson nie zauważył, że coś było nie w porządku.

Johnson. Och Boże. Czy to… to była sugestia, prawda? Sposób, w jaki Louis zapytał, który ochroniarz był z Harrym, czy powiedział brunetowi, że ma ‘wziąć kolesia’, kiedy dowiedział się, że to był Johnson… To _była_ sugestia. Czy nie?

Czy to możliwe?

Dlaczego? _Dlaczego?_

Ale z drugiej strony, czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie _dlaczego?_

\- Myślę, że… - Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. – Myślę, że coś znaleźli. Może. Proszę, nie zmuszajcie mnie, bym przechodził przez to sam.

\- Nigdy – powiedział Niall, a Zayn skinął głową.

\--

Gdyby Louis miał jakieś złudzenie odnośnie aktorskich umiejętności Harry’ego, byłby bardzo rozczarowany. Kiedy Harry przyjechał do biura w towarzystwie Nialla oraz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny znanego jako Zayn Malik, próbował – z miernym skutkiem – nie okazywać swojego zdenerwowania, twarz blada i oczy szeroko otwarte. Książę był uosobieniem dyskomfortu. Johnson podążał za całą trójką z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy i napiętymi ramionami.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Jamesa, zespół postanowił rozegrać to szybko i nieczysto, twierdząc, że namierzyli źródło oryginalnego emaila i że to źródło nazwało Johnsona mózgiem całej tej akcji. Louis musiał być bardzo przekonywujący. Miał zamiar dorzucić kilka szczegółów na temat kolesi, których opisała pani Adams, oraz o materiałach, które Liam znalazł na komputerze Johnsona i w jego mieszkaniu. Miał również wielką nadzieję, że będzie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wiedział o czym mówi.

Cholera, był na to gotowy. 


	4. Część 2.2

James Corden miał przy sobie broń.

Mimo że była ukryta pod kurtką mężczyzny, Harry zauważył ją, kiedy James, prowadził ich do sali konferencyjnej. Jego zespół zwarł szyki w tym samym momencie, gdy Johnson chciał ustawić się przed drzwiami. Minęło kilka chwil niezdecydowania, ciężkich jak te ogłuszające, pulsujące bicie serca, które czasami pojawia się w filmach.

Następnie Johnson powiedział – Harry, będę na zewnątrz, jak zwykle. Dobrze? – Jego lewe oko drgnęło nerwowo.

Harry zmusił się, by szybko odwrócić wzrok. – Chodź z nami. – Nie poznał własnego głosu.

Boże, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty brać w tym udziału. Ponadto, czy James miał w ogóle pozwolenie na broń? Harry słyszał plotki o ich niekonwencjonalnych metodach pracy, coś o znajomościach w wyższych instancjach, które doprowadziły do pewnego rodzaju swobody w pewnych kwestiach.

Boże, Harry _naprawdę_ nie miał najmniejszej ochoty brać w tym udziału.

Opadł na krzesło na samym końcu sali i poczuł, jak jego przyjaciele zajęli miejsca obok niego. Pod stołem, kolano Nialla trąciło jego, a Zayn ścisnął udo Harry’ego, by dodać mu trochę otuchy. – Pokerowa twarz – wyszeptał.

Harry wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, po czym skinął głową. Kiedy odzyskał poczucie kontroli, Johnson siedział przy stole z Liamem stojącym za jego plecami. Postawa Liama była wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem. James zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu, Ben stał w drzwiach, a Perrie przeglądała jakieś papiery, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na Johnsona niewzruszonym wzrokiem.

Żywy obraz został skompletowany, kiedy Louis wskoczył na krawędź stołu, patrząc uważnie na Johnsona, jego radosne nastawienie nie pasowało do napiętej atmosfery, która panowała w pomieszczeniu. – Więc – powiedział wesoło Louis. – Porozmawiajmy o odpowiedzialnym hazardzie.

Johnson nagle wstał. Liam natychmiast zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, przez co ten jęknął z bólu i opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał Louis, tak samo radośnie jak wcześniej, zupełnie niezaniepokojony wcześniejszym przerwaniem.

Kiedy Johnson spojrzał w oczy księcia, Harry przełknął ślinę i skoncentrował się na Louisie. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a jego myśli toczyły się przez pustą przestrzeń, ponieważ _och cholera, to rzeczywiście była prawda._

Johnson był z nim przez trzy lata, zastąpił Paula, który chciał spędzić więcej czasu ze swoimi dziećmi, „a nie tylko z tym jednym królewskim bachorem”. Harry osobiście pomógł wybrać Johnsona z długiej listy kandydatów i nadal pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy to po kilku minutach niezręcznej pogawędki wpadli w żarliwą dyskusję na temat gier wideo.

Harry powinien był przyglądać się rozwojowi tej sceny. _Powinien był_. To byłoby dobre przypomnienie, dlaczego musiał być ostrożny ze swoim zaufaniem, ale – cholera, Louis był bezlitosny. To wyglądało, jakby ktoś rozbierał na części zamek z klocków lego, usuwając jedną cegłę po drugiej, niemal z miłością. _Stary, jesteś skończony, po prostu się poddaj. Lepiej nie trzymaj niczego w tajemnicy, ponieważ twoi zaufani współpracownicy na pewno nie dochowali sekretu. Och, i mówiąc o zaufaniu, jak możesz spać spokojnie w nocy? Jak możesz patrzeć na siebie w lustrze? A tak przy okazji, czy twoja młodsza siostra wie, jak bardzo popieprzony jesteś? Jakie wielkie masz długi?_

Siostra Johnsona. Och cholera, jego _siostra._ Harry spotkał ją kilka razy i uważał ją za bardzo uroczą dziewczynę. Po wczesnej śmierci ich rodziców, kilkunastolatka została pod opieką o pięć lat starszego brata. Byłaby zdruzgotana, gdyby dowiedziała się o wszystkim.

\- Skąd wiesz o mojej siostrze? – zapytał Johnson. Jego oczy były szalone.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Och, wiemy _mnóstwo_ rzeczy. Hej, mam jej numer. Może powinniśmy do niej zadzwonić?

Harry trochę go nienawidził. Nie mógł również oderwać wzroku od napiętej szczęki Louisa, dumnie uniesionego podbródka oraz ostrego błękitu jego oczu. Jego promieniująca pewność siebie sprawiła, że Harry miał małe problemy z oddychaniem i czuł się nieco niespełna rozumu, pomimo że nie był w centrum uwagi Louisa.

W momencie kiedy Johnson pękł, Harry odwrócił się do Zayna i sięgnął na ślepo w stronę Nialla. Wszystko było otępiałe i zimne i _proszę, proszę, nie._

Jak jeden dzień mógł trwać dłużej niż cała dekada?

Trzy głębokie wdechy, wolne liczenie do piętnastu. Następnie Harry wyprostował plecy i przybrał najbardziej spokojny wyraz twarzy jaki był w stanie. W osłupieniu słuchał wyjaśnień i usprawiedliwień Johnsona, i mimo że czuł na sobie jego wzrok, uparcie wpatrywał się w ścianę. Styles nie poruszył się, dopóki James nie zasugerował Liamowi włamanie się do komputerów szantażystów, by usunąć wszystkie obciążające materiały, po czym James mógłby wykorzystać swoje znajomości w Scotland Yardzie, żeby dać im cynk o uprawianiu nielegalnego hazardu.

\- Proszę, zrób to – powiedział Harry, zwracając się zarówno do Jamesa, jak i do Liama. Potem podniósł się na równe nogi, starając się nie zachwiać. – Proszę mi wybaczyć. Niall, Zayn, możemy… Jest tutaj jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy poczekać?

\- A co ze mną? – zapytał żałośnie Johnson. Jego głos obijał się o wnętrze czaszki Harry’ego.

\- Co _z_ tobą? – wypalił ostro Niall. – Nie myśl, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo prosić o coś Harry’ego, ty pieprzony kutasie.

Harry spojrzał w oczy Johnsona na ułamek sekundy, po czym zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok. Bolała go głowa, a na  dodatek miał wrażenie, że ściany zbliżały się do niego z każdym mrugnięciem. Jeśli nie mógł wierzyć swoim ochroniarzom, nie mógł wierzyć _nikomu_ , poza swoją rodziną oraz dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół… Jezu Chryste. Jak w ogóle mógł zamknąć oczy, skoro pod jego poduszką znajdowała się tykająca bomba zegarowa? _Jak_ mógł stawiać jedną stopę przed drugą nie przewracając się?

\- Zajmiemy się nim – powiedział James gdzieś w oddali, a protest Johnsona został szybko stłumiony. Potem słyszał coś o potrzebie poinformowania Nicka oraz Królowej Anne, o dodatkowej ochronie, by Harry mógł bezpiecznie opuścić budynek. Harry odciął się od tego wszystkiego.

_Bądź opanowany i pewny siebie, Harry. Uśmiechnij się. Udawaj, że nie zauważasz tych wszystkich spojrzeń._

_Trzymaj pozę._

_\--_

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zaufał niewłaściwej osobie. Byli inni przed Johnsonem, fałszywi przyjaciele, którzy byli z nim tylko ze względu na jego status, kontakty, czy rodzinny majątek. Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś miał aż tak podłe intencje.

Teoretycznie Harry właśnie teraz powinien był rozmawiać przez telefon. Gdyby był silniejszy, dałby radę zadzwonić do swojej matki i Nicka osobiście. Przejąłby kontrolę zamiast ukrywać się w beznadziejnie urządzonej poczekalni, próbując zapomnieć  o ostatnich piętnastu godzinach swojego życia. Jego żołądek ścisnął się na samą myśl o wprowadzeniu zastępstwa za Johnsona. Pozostała dwójka ochroniarzy, która czasami pracowała dla Harry’ego, zapewne również wiedziała o niektórych jego prywatnych sprawach. I podobnie jak Johnson, pewnego dnia ci mężczyźni mogliby skusić się na wykorzystanie tego na swoją korzyść.

Tak długo jak Harry trzymał swoją seksualność w sekrecie – _tak długo jak był gejem_ – był bezbronny. Był zobowiązaniem wobec Korony.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał cicho Zayn, siadając na krześle obok Harry’ego.

Niall usiadł po turecku na podłodze, opierając się o łydki Stylesa, jedną ze swoich dłoni owinął wokół lewej kostki przyjaciela. – Możemy również zamknąć nasze mordy, jeśli chcesz. Jesteśmy przy tobie, tak?

\- Wiem. – Harry odchrząknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem.

\- Naprawdę? Nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że jeden z nas może… No wiesz? – W głosie Zayna dało się usłyszeń nutkę obawy, i Harry szybko pokręcił głową. Niall, nadal siedzący na podłodze, odwrócił się, by na nich spojrzeć. Jego twarz była niezwykle poważna.

\- Nie – powiedział Harry. Spojrzał najpierw na Zayna, potem na Nialla i powtórzył – _Nie_. Nie zrobilibyście tego. To znaczy, nie powinienem był wam w ogóle mówić o tym całym… wirtualnym dochodzeniu przeprowadzonym przez Liama. Louis powiedział mi, żebym nikomu nie mówił, a ja i tak powiedziałem wam o wszystkim.

Ani Zayn, ani Niall nic nie odpowiedział, ale Harry poczuł jak dwójka jego przyjaciół przysunęła się bliżej, obejmując go ramionami. Był wdzięczny, że miał ich przy sobie.

\--

Louis stanął przed drzwiami i zawahał się. Mijał poczekalnię kilka razy, podczas gdy biegał pomiędzy biurem Liama a swoim, i początkowe szepty ucichły jakąś godzinę temu. Podnosząc dłoń, delikatnie zapukał i czekał na odpowiedź. Nie otrzymał żadnej.

Pochylając się nad drzewkiem bonsai, które Liam za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać przy życiu, Louis zajrzał do pokoju przez szybę. Pomieszczenie było słabo oświetlone, a osoby znajdujące się w środku spały na podłodze ze splątanymi koniczynami; młodzi mężczyźni byli tak blisko siebie, że pomiędzy nimi nie było nawet milimetra wolnego miejsca. Ten widok był dziwnie uroczy i wywołał lekki ból w kościach Louisa.

Wziął głęboki wdech, zanim otworzył drzwi.

Louis stawiał ciche kroki na drewnianej podłodze, nie chcąc przeszkadzać osobom pogrążonym we śnie. Przykucnął obok nich i przez chwilę przyglądał się twarzy księcia, jego rysy były delikatne i rozluźnione we śnie, a usta rozchylone. Harry wyglądał wtedy bardzo młodo.

\- Książątko – wyszeptał Louis. – Nie było żadnej reakcji, więc szatyn wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć ramienia Stylesa. – Harry. _Hej._

Harry obudził się gwałtownie, podrywając do pozycji siedzącej i mrugając szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ten nagły ruch obudził również Nialla, który przewrócił się na drugi bok z głośnym jękiem, podczas gdy Zayn wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i ukrył twarz  w swoich ramionach.

\- Przepraszam. – Louis przesunął się i usiadł na swoich piętach. Skupił na sobie całą uwagę Harry’ego i to było naprawdę zawstydzające, ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po jego karku oraz policzkach. Podejrzewał, że jego rumieniec był widoczny mimo słabego światła. – Nie obudziłbym cię, gdyby to nie było konieczne.

Wypuszczając z ust ciche westchnięcie, Harry pochylił głowę i przetarł twarz dłonią, a następnie zmierzwił swoje włosy. Kosmyki włosów były na tyle długie, że wpadały mu do oczu. – Która godzina?

\- Jest kilka minut przed północą.

\- Jakieś wieści? – zapytał Niall.

Louis był wdzięczny, że zyskał wymówkę, by odwrócić wzrok od Harry’ego. – Tak. Właśnie dlatego was obudziłem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Ej, Zayner. – Niall bez wahania uszczypnął przyjaciela w brzuch; w tej samej chwili Liam wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymując się w połowie kroku, by przyswoić panującą przed nim scenę. Podszedł bliżej, podczas gdy Louis postanowił wstać. Harry poszedł za jego przykładem, poczym oparł się o ścianę. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego, okradzionego z pewności siebie, którą przejawiał jeszcze kilkanaście godzin wcześniej.

Kiedy Zayn mruknął protestująco, Louis oderwał wzrok od profilu Harry’ego i spojrzał na Liama, który stał wyjątkowo nieruchomo, jakby sparaliżował go tatuaż Zayna, który stał się widoczny dzięki lekko podciągniętej koszulce mężczyzny. Czarne litery znajdujące się na podbrzuszu łączyły się w napis ‘ _Don’t think I won’t_ ’ i przypomniały Louisowi o tatuażu Harry’ego, który zauważył przeglądając najnowszy numer _Metra_ – ‘ _might as well_ ’ wytatuowane w bardzo podobnym miejscu, wyraźnie widocznie na zdjęciach zrobionych przez paparazzi podczas wakacji księcia w Hiszpanii.

Uwaga Louisa nie skupiła się na tych zdjęciach. Szatyn nie był już tą osobą.

\- Co to za wieści? – zapytał Harry, kiedy wszyscy wydawali się być względnie rozbudzeni; nawet Zayn podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Śpiący i humorzasty, Malik nadal był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Louis miał okazję zobaczyć z bliska. Tomlinson potrafił docenić piękno drugiego człowieka, ale w przeciwieństwie do Liama, potrafił zachowywać się normalnie w jego towarzystwie. Ponadto, jego zdolność odczuwania pociągu do innych ludzi była odstawiona na bok od wielu lat.

\- Nie martw się, to dobra wiadomość. – Uśmiechając się w stronę Harry’ego, Louis okręcił krzesło i usiadł na nim okrakiem, kładąc łokcie na oparcie. – Wygląda na to, że policja złapała tych kolesi i wyczyściła ich diabelską norę zła oraz rozpusty. Są teraz w areszcie. Ale zanim do tego wszystkiego doszło, włamanie Liama do ich sytemu zakończyło się sukcesem.

\- Nigdy nie można być w stu procentach pewnym – wtrącił się Liam, ponieważ oczywiście nie mógł po prostu darować sobie pewnych szczegółów, by nie niepokoić klienta. – Ale szanse są spore. Przynajmniej udało mi się zatrzeć wszystkie ślady, które znalazłem.

To, i nie pozwolił Louisowi spojrzeć na cokolwiek, zanim wszystko usunął. Szatyn był szalenie urażony tym, że Liam nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie na swoim miejscu oraz rumienił się przez coś, czym nie chciał się podzielić. Przyjaciele nie wykopują swoich przyjaciół ze swoich biur.

\- Dziękuję wam – wyszeptał Harry, a Zayn usiadł nieco prościej, wpatrując się w Liama.

\- Ja również – powiedział. – Dzięki.

Liam potarł nerwowo swój kark i nie opowiedział. Wow, Louis nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie; widział napalonego Liama niezliczoną ilość razy, ale to zawsze było swobodne. A teraz to było… dziwnie intensywne.

Do tej pory Louis był przekonany, że Liam uważał seks za ćwiczenie fizyczne, a nie coś znacznie ważniejszego. Louis rozumiał wszystko zbyt dobrze, mimo że nie widział potrzeby angażowania innej osoby. Osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko onanizowaniu się pod prysznicem, gdy tylko jego ciało domagało się uwagi, to było szybkie i skuteczne, oczyszczało głowę, a dowód znikał w odpływie, kiedy kończył się myć.

\- Nie ma za co – wymamrotał Liam, szurając nogami. Jego postawa nie rozluźniła się, dopóki uwaga Zayna nie skupiła się na kimś innym.

\- Więc… To koniec? – W głosie Harry’ego dało się usłyszeć nutkę niedowierzania, i Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nigdy się nie skończy, jeśli nadal będziesz nosić swoje sekrety jak zbroję, książątko. – W ślad za nieformalnym zwrotem, Liam spojrzał na Louisa z zaskoczeniem, Niall prychnął, a kąciki ust Zayna drgnęły. Harry natomiast wyglądał na czujnego; jego plecy wyprostowane, wzrok wyraźnie skupiony na twarzy Louisa.

\- Myślisz, że może być tego więcej? – zapytał.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie, ale… - Louis utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy i nie poruszył się na krześle. – To był twój _ochroniarz_ , Harry. Dopóki nie przestaniesz wypierać się swojej orientacji, odcinać swoje jaja, że tak się wyrażę – ojej, znowu powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego – zawsze zajdzie się ktoś, kto może wprawić cię w kolejne zakłopotanie.

Harry zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Nie sprzeczał się, i Louis zastanawiał się, czy książę sam już o tym pomyślał i Tomlinson jedynie wyciągnął to na wierzch.

\- To nie problem w tej chwili. – Ton Nialla był defensywny. Blondyn objął swojego przyjaciela ramieniem. – Haz, nie musisz teraz o tym myśleć. Musisz nieco ochłonąć. Ten dzień był wystarczająco gówniany, po prostu.. Wróćmy do domu i napijmy się piwa.

\- Wydaje mi się, że będę potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego – wymamrotał Harry. Ponownie zmierzwił swoje włosy, splątując pasma w dziki kołtun, który sprawił, że brunet wyglądał młodziej i na nieco zagubionego. Louis zbyt długo próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę od palców Harry’ego.

Dzięki Bogu jego tango z przeszłością dobiegało do końca. Cała ta sytuacja płatała Louisowi wielkiego figla.

Zayn przeciągnął się, ziewając, po czym wstał. – Mam tequilę i whisky.

\- Brzmi nieźle – odparł Harry.

\- Chwileczkę – powiedział mu Louis, podnosząc rękę. – Przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz opuścić budynek bez ochrony, w porządku. Rozumiem, i nie będziemy cię powstrzymywać. Ani nie – uniósł brew – zadzwonimy do twojej mamy, by naskarżyć na ciebie. Ale nadal pozostaje kwestia tego, co robimy z tym całym Johnsonem. Nie możemy go wiecznie trzymać w sali konferencyjnej. Właściwie, to nie mamy do tego żadnego prawa.

\- Myślałem, że wasze niekonwencjonalne metody są częścią pakietu. Coś w stylu, czyń innym to, co oni czynią tobie? – Niall wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, który szybko znikł z jego twarzy; jego próba rozluźnienia atmosfery nie powiodła się. To słodkie, że Niall oraz Zayn byli praktycznie przyklejeni do boku Harry’ego, i Louis przypuszczał, że to mogło nieco zaburzyć ocenę charakteru księcia.

Bardzo możliwe, że Louis po prostu oceniał go zbyt surowo. Nie, że się do tego przyznawał.

\- Tak właściwie to wolimy czynić innym _zanim_ oni uczynią nam – powiedział Liam.

\- Środki zapobiegawcze. – Louis skinął głową. – Nasza specjalność.

Liam rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Jednak nic _bardzo_ poważnego – dodał pospiesznie, i och. Byli w obecności przedstawiciela Korony. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by chwalić się, że ach… czasami podejmowali się nielegalnych działań. – _I_ to dla większego dobra.

\- Większego dobra – zaintonowała równocześnie trójka przyjaciół, przesadny akcent wyraźnie służył jako wewnętrzny żart. Louis potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć o co chodzi.

Tak, oczywiście: _Hot Fuzz – Ostre psy_. Jako ekspert od filmów Pegga i Frosta, Louis powinien był natychmiast to rozpoznać. Nie przypuszczałby również, że Harry był typem osoby, która oglądała czarne komedie; to prawie tak jakby książę był normalnyn człowiekiem. Mógł też robić tak przyziemne rzeczy jak granie w gry wideo, co tylko zwiększyło szansę, że wcześniejsze porównanie Louisa uprzywilejowanego urodzenia do mniejszego poziomu trudności wydawała się być bzdurą w przypadku księcia.

Ponadto, Louis musiał przestać tracić tak dużo miejsca w swoim umyśle na księcia Harry’ego.

\- Świetny film – powiedział. – Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie dotyczące Johnsona.

Żałował swojego nacisku, kiedy wszelkie ślady radości zniknęły z oczu Harry’ego, zostawiając je zmęczone i bezsilne. W głosie księcia dało się usłyszeć wyczerpanie. – Nie wiem. To znaczy, jakie są w ogóle opcje?

\- Możesz go zwolnić i o wszystkim zapomnieć. – Louis zaczął wyliczać na palcach. -  Możesz go zwolnić i spalić jego mosty. Możesz wysłać go do aresztu opierając się na zmyślonych zarzutach. Możesz wysłać go do aresztu opierając się na prawdziwych zarzutach, czyli współwinność wymuszenia, tylko to oznaczałoby ujawnienie twojej historii. Albo, ostatnia opcja, możesz zatrzymać go jako swojego ochroniarza.

\- Nie ma mowy – warknął Zayn. – Ta ciota musi trzymać się z dala od Harry’ego.

Louis uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. – Nie zabijaj posłańca, stary. Harry zapytał mnie o jego możliwości, więc podałem mu kompletną listę. To nie moja sprawa, co wybierze.

Zayn wpatrywał się w Louisa przez nieprzyjemnie długą sekundę. A następnie wzruszył ramionami. – W porządku.

\- Sądzę, że potrzebuje terapii – powiedział Harry. – Mam na myśli Johnsona.

\- Chyba sobie z nas kurwa żartujesz. – Niall wydawał się być zarówno zirytowany, jak i kompletnie zaskoczony. – Ten frajer cię zdradził.

\- Nie wspominając już o tym, że złamał porozumienie o poufałości, które zapewne podpisał. – Louis wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Harry’ego, przyglądając mu się. – To jednak twoja decyzja. Więc jaka ona będzie?

Harry utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem przez krótką chwilę, poczym westchnął i przysunął się bliżej Nialla, spuszczając głowę. – Nie wiem – powtórzył. – Nie chcę by już dla mnie dłużej pracował, nie po… tym co zrobił. I nie chcę by pracował dla kogoś innego. Co jeśli zrobi im to samo? A ja mogłem temu zapobiec?

\- Nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialny – powiedział Zayn, i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od skomentowania.

\- Śmiem się nie zgodzić. Harry powinien wziąć pod uwagę to, że jego decyzja może wpłynąć na innych, więc tak, powiedziałbym, że odpowiedzialność odgrywa tutaj dużą rolę.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Louis usechłby od promieniującego spojrzenia Zayna. Na szczęście szatyn nie był żadną delikatną roślinką, więc nie ustąpił i podniósł swój podbródek, patrząc pewnie na modela. Miał _rację_ , do cholery. I pewnie, mógł wziąć pod uwagę to, że Harry miał nieco gówniany dzień, i prawdopodobnie potrzebował kolejnych wakacji, ale teraz nie było czasu na rozpieszczanie go. Jako przyjaciel Harry’ego od seksu, Zayn był w zrozumiały sposób stronniczy.

_Zayn jest moim przyjacielem, pierwszym i najlepszym. Zdarza się, że czasami zaspokajamy swoje potrzeby._

Chryste, co to w ogóle Louisa obchodziło? Nie powinno było. To wszystko było częścią jego przeszłości.

\- Czy jest – słowa Harry’ego były tak niepewne jak kroki nocnego wędrowca – jakiś sposób, by cofnąć jego licencję? To znaczy, istnieje coś takiego jak stowarzyszenie ochroniarzy, prawda? Po prostu… na tę chwilę, to dla mnie najważniejsza rzecz, tak sądzę. Czy to w porządku?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnił szybko Niall, a następnie spojrzał subtelnie błagającym spojrzeniem na Louisa. Tak czy inaczej, to nie był interes Louisa. Naprawdę musiał zamknąć swoją buzię na kłódkę; to cud, że James pozwolił mu być w _pobliżu_ księcia po katastrofie, która miała miejsca podczas ich pierwszego spotkania tego poranka.

Cóż, ich pierwsze spotkanie, którego _Harry_ był w pełni świadomy. Był również ten jeden raz, kiedy grali dla przeciwnych drużynach w Eton Wall Game. Nawet teraz Louis czuł lekkie mdłości na samo wspomnienie – najpierw bliski kontakt z umięśnionym ciałem księcia Harry’ego w samym środku młyna, a potem zdanie sobie sprawy z posiadanej erekcji. To doświadczenie było początkiem procesu upadku. Może nie miałby małej obsesji na punkcie Harry’ego, gdyby nie wydarzenia tamtego dnia…

 _W każdym razie._ Cofnięcie licencji.

\- To zdecydowanie coś, co możemy zrobić – powiedział Louis.

\- Zajmiemy się tym – obiecał Liam, nagle znowu obecny. Louis czasami zazdrościł mu jego zdolności wtapiania się w tło. 

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wypuścił powietrze i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć najpierw na Liama, a potem na Louisa. – Naprawdę, bardzo wam dziękuję. Jestem waszym dłużnikiem.

Louis nie dał się oczarować. – Mam słabość do diamentów i wycieczek na Jamajkę – oświadczył, i od razu miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, usta księcia uformowały się w uśmiech. Co prawda delikatny, ale najszczerszy w ciągu całego dnia.

Louis odwzajemnił gest bez myślenia.

\--

Harry wyraził swoją wdzięczność za uzyskaną pomoc i uścisnął dłoń każdej osoby dwa razy, po czym wyszedł w towarzystwie Zayna i Nialla. Louis odwrócił się, zanim drzwi windy całkowicie się zamknęły.

Więc, to było późne spełnienie jego nastoletnich fantazji.

Pół godziny później Johnson został poinformowany, że jego licencja pracownika ochrony fizycznej została cofnięta. Mężczyzna zamarł, i Louis nie czuł ani odrobiny współczucia. Niezależnie od tego czy Johnson miał problemy z hazardem, czy też nie, ochroniarz został potraktowany bardzo łagodnie, i Louis mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Harry tak tego nie zostawi.

Kiedy Louis zasugerował, że dalsza kara mogła jeszcze nadejść, Johnson zbladł. Gdy tylko pozwolono mu odejść, wybiegł jak pies z podkulonym ogonem.

Krzyżyk na drogę!

\--

Ostatecznie nie upili się. Po prostu rozłożyli się na ogromnym łóżku Zayna i rozmawiali o głupotach, długie przerwy między zdaniami, wszystko ciche i wolne. To było dokładnie to, czego Harry potrzebował.

Ale kiedy Zayn i Niall powoli zasypiali, umysł Harry’ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

Problem – problem, który naprawdę nie był problemem – polegał na tym, że Zayn i Niall zawsze trwaliby przy jego boku. Wybrali to, co byłoby dobre dla _niego_ , i mogliby nie umieć patrzeć szerzej z tego powodu.

Przekręcając się na plecy, Harry przysłuchiwał się głębokim, równomiernym oddechom Zayna po swojej lewej oraz cichego chrapania Nialla po swojej prawej. Odległy blask londyńskiej nocy wpadał przez zasłony, jasne cząsteczki migotały w ciemnej sypialni Zayna. Kończyny Harry’ego sprawiały wrażenie ciężkich, jakby przymocowano do nich niezliczoną ilość miniaturowych kotwic.

Ufał Niallowi i Zaynowi, to było poza wszelką wątpliwością. Po prostu nie wierzył w bezstronność w ich poradach.

Wspomnienie głosu Louisa przebiegło przez umysł bruneta, mgliste i jasne jak światło słoneczne przez mleczne szkło. Mimo że Louis otwarcie krytykował Harry’ego, potraktował go również poważnie i zwracał się do niego jak racjonalna osoba. Szatyn nie cofnął się przed przypisaniem mu odpowiedzialności, nie próbował wpłynąć na jego decyzję. Podkreślił, że to był wybór Harry’ego, tak jak wcześniej tego dnia, kiedy rozmawiali w toalecie i Louis próbował wyłudzić od bruneta trochę czasu. Co okazało się dobrą decyzją.

Chryste. Nie mógł udawać, że zdrada Johnsona niczego nie zmieniła. Musiał z _kimś_ porozmawiać. Znaleźć rozwiązanie tej całej sytuacji.

Cicho wysunął się z łóżka Zayna. Chłodne powietrze musnęło jego nagą klatkę piersiową, podniosło drobne włoski na jego ramionach. Harry stał przez chwilę nieruchomo i przyglądał się dwójce swoich przyjaciół. Boże, kochał ich bardzo mocno. Nie poradziłby sobie bez nich.

Ale nie mogli pomóc mu w tej kwestii.

\--

Louis został obudzony przez telefon wibrujący na stoliku nocnym. Znalazł urządzenie po omacku; jego umysł pracował z wielkim opóźnieniem.

_Wpół do pierwszej w nocy?_

_To były dwa krótkie dźwięki, prawda? Czyli wiadomości tekstowe. Nic ważnego._

_Cholera. Wyświetlacz jest zbyt jasny._

_Jakie jest moje hasło?_

Jakoś udało mu się zebrać wystarczającą ilość siły, by odblokować telefon i otworzyć wiadomość. Która okazała się być od numeru zapisanego jako _Cholerny książę Harry WTF._ Okej, co do cholery? Louis nie wiedział, że byli na tym etapie ich znajomości, kiedy mogli wysyłać do siebie wiadomości po godzinie dwudziestej. Och, szatyn musiał pamiętać, żeby nie nawiązywać do związków w swojej odpowiedzi.

Czego Harry w ogóle chciał?

Opadając z powrotem na poduszkę, Louis uniósł telefon nad swoją twarz i zmrużył oczy, by dostrzec litery, jego oczy nadal przyzwyczajały się do jasności. _„Cześć! Przepraszam, wiem, że to wykracza poza twoje obowiązki, ale moglibyśmy porozmawiać? Na temat noszenia tego jak zbroję”_ Druga wiadomość przyszła zaraz po pierwszej. _„Oczywiście zapłacę za twój czas”._

 _Zapłacę za twój czas._ Dzięki, ale Louis nie pracuje już w tej branży.

To nie tak, że Harry miał na myśli to w ten sposób. _Oczywiście_ , że nie, i gdyby Louis nie był tak cholernie zmęczony, nigdy nie wróciłby wspomnieniami do tego okresu w swoim życiu, kiedy ‘Ile’ zapoczątkowywało większość jego rozmów. To było naprawdę nieuprzejme ze strony Harry’ego, że wysłał wiadomość w środku nocy, zamiast poczekać do rana, kiedy to normalni ludzie budzili się, by pójść do pracy. Trzeba również przyznać, że normalni ludzie wyciszali swoje telefony, gdy szli spać, ale po tym jak Liam próbował skontaktować się z Louisem w sytuacji awaryjnej, szatyn przestał używać trybu nocnego.

Powoli opuścił telefon i zamrugał kilka razy. Następnie wstał z łóżka, sięgając po koszulkę leżącą na podłodze i ruszył w stronę otwartych drzwi balkonowych. Jak na końcówkę maja, powietrze było bardzo chłodne. Jednak to pomogło przywrócić przytomność jego umysłowi.

„ _Dlaczego ja?_ ” odpisał.

„ _O Boże, mam nadzieje, że cię nie obudziłem”_ napisał szybko Harry. „ _Przepraszam, jeśli to zrobiłem. Spodziewałem się, że odczytasz moje wiadomości dopiero za kilka godzin.”_ Druga wiadomość przyszła pół minuty później. „ _W moim życiu nie ma zbyt wielu postronnych ludzi, którym mogę ufać. I powiedziałeś, że nie ma się czego wstydzić. I wiesz, jak to jest, więc…_

Tak, Louis wiedział. Wiedział, jak to było ryzykować i ponieść kompletną porażkę; wiedział, jak to było sięgnąć dna; wiedział wiele rzeczy, o których książę Harry nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić.

Louis nie był gotowy, by podzielić się jakąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby Louis go odprawił… Cholera, _nie mógł_ tego zrobić. Harry może i wyrósł na bogatego, uprzywilejowanego i przystojnego mężczyznę, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, książę nadal był kimś, kto zwrócił się do Louisa po radę.

Szatyn powoli wciągnął powietrze. W porządku, mógł to zrobić. „ _Jedzenie jest moją ceną”_ napisał. „ _Postaw mi jutro śniadanie. Lub lunch, cokolwiek ci pasuje. Dostosuję się do twojego porządku dnia, pod warunkiem że James nie będzie potrzebował mnie w biurze_.”

„ _Tania randka._ ” Uśmiechnięta buźka na końcu zdania dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że Harry się z nim drażnił. „ _Śniadanie brzmi nieźle, ale mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko posiłkowi domowej roboty? U mnie? To nie jest rozmowa, którą chciałbym przeprowadzić w miejscu publicznym. Ale robię niesamowite angielskie śniadanie, obiecuję! I zapłacę za twoją taksówkę._ ”

Śniadanie angielskie, domowej roboty? Kim w ogóle _był_ ten chłopak? Mężczyzna. Mężczyzno-chłopak. Ta _osoba._

Może to był żart. Albo jakiś kucharz zostanie poproszony o przygotowanie jedzenia i wymknięcie się tuż przed przyjazdem Louisa. Tak, to wydawało się bardziej prawdopodobne niż gotujący książę Harry.

„ _Podaj mi adres i będę tam o 9_ ” odpisał Louis.

Po otrzymaniu adresu, szatyn zablokował telefon i oparł się łokciami o poręcz balkonu, wpatrując się w noc. Droga poniżej była opustoszała, piekarnia na dole nieczynna przez kilka następnych godzin. Znak banku znajdującego się na rogu ulicy świecił w jasnych odcieniach niebieskiego, jego jasność prawie pochłonięta przez lampę uliczną. Louis wybrał to mieszkanie ze względu na ciche i spokojne otoczenie, ale teraz nie miałby nic przeciwko gwarowi ulicznemu lub głośnej muzyce wydobywającej się z klubów.

Cokolwiek, byleby skutecznie zagłuszyło jego myśli.


	5. Część 3.1

Louis się spóźniał, przez co Harry był kłębkiem nerwów.

Wymknął się z mieszkania Zayna kilka minut po godzinie ósmej, podczas gdy dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół nadal smacznie spała i na szczęście nie była w stanie zadawać kłopotliwych pytań. Po kupieniu kilku świeżych produktów ze sklepu ekologicznego znajdującego się tuż za rogiem, Harry zabrał się do pracy. Dochodziła dziewiąta dziesięć, i wszystko było już gotowe, z wyjątkiem chleba i jajek. Poprawił swój fartuch i poszedł sprawdzić, czy o niczym nie zapomniał, kiedy rozkładał stolik na zewnątrz.

Mimo że na niego czekał, dźwięk dzwonka sprawił, że podskoczył. Racja. To było to.

Czas poddać się krytyce.

Wideo wizjer pokazał Louisa, który rozglądał się po ulicy, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Przez chwilę Harry był sparaliżowany przez profil twarzy szatyna – włosy opadające na czoło, idealna krzywizna nosa, cień zarostu, jego górna warga była znacznie węższa od tej dolnej. Chryste, on był oszałamiający.

To jednak nie było celem tego spotkania. W ogóle. Zachowanie Louisa pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.

\- Górne piętro – powiedział Harry do unifonu , zanim odblokował główne wejście. Zostawił otwarte drzwi od mieszkania i poszedł do kuchni, by położyć kawałki chleba na patelnię, nasłuchując odgłosu ruchu na klatce schodowej. Stare drewno skrzypiało przy każdym kroku.

\- Halo? – zawołał Louis, kiedy dotarł do drzwi.

\- Kuchnia – odpowiedział Harry. – Wejdź do środka.

Chwilę później Louis wetknął głowę do pomieszczenia. Szatyn był na boso, ubrany w koszulkę  jakiegoś zespołu oraz obcisłe jeansy; wyglądał jakby dopiero co zszedł z wybiegu. Harry od razu uświadomił sobie, że ma na sobie fartuch, ten z nadrukowanym ciałem kobiety, który dostał jakiś czas temu od Nialla. Och Boże. Harry szybko go z siebie ściągnął.

Błysk rozbawienia w oczach Louisa był wyraźnym znakiem, że szatyn zauważył ten godny politowania nadruk. Na szczęście nie skomentował go. – Żadnego ochroniarza? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. – Czekaj, ty naprawdę _nie żartowałeś_ mówiąc o domowym śniadaniu.

\- A niby dlaczego miałbym żartować? – Harry użył szpatułki do sprawdzenia kromek chleba. – I jakoś nie miałem na to ochoty. Chodzi mi o ochronę. Johnson był moim głównym ochroniarzem i powinien  być na służbie do tego popołudnia, ale… no wiesz. – Unikając oczu Louisa, przykucnął, by spojrzeć do piekarnika; kiełbaski i bekon błyszczały od tłuszczu, zapach unosił się w kuchni.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Louis po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

Harry odetchnął i spojrzał przez ramię, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. – Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na tablicy, na której znajdowała się lista rzeczy do zrobienia oraz lista rzeczy do spakowania na wyjazd do Hiszpanii. Podchodząc bliżej do lodówki, Louis przyglądał się zdjęciom, które Harry tam umieścił, przypadkowe ujęcia rzeczy, które zwróciły jego uwagę. Louis wydawał się być nieco zamyślony, kiedy zapytał – Pomóc ci w czymś?

Harry przekręcił chleb. – Nie. Prawie wszystko jest już gotowe.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza, podczas której Harry przygotowywał jajka, kuchenka gazowa syczała niegłośno, a typowe odgłosy miasta wpadały przez otwarte okna. Całkiem możliwe, że poczucie niezręczności było wytworem wyobraźni Harry’ego. Miał wrażenie, że Louis przechadzał się po kuchni z zadowoleniem, przyglądając się temu czy tamtemu z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Bez pytania o zgodę na zwiedzanie, szatyn zniknął w salonie. Harry powinien był spodziewać się czegoś podobnego; w końcu Louis lekceważył wszelkie konwenanse od momentu  ich pierwszego spotkania, mimo znajomości oficjalnego protokołu. To było w takim samym stopniu intrygujące, jak i frustrujące.

Podczas gdy Louis coraz śmielej wchodził w głąb mieszkania, Harry nałożył jedzenie na dwa talerze, starannie ułożone kromki chleba i jajka, bekon, kiełbaski, pomidory oraz pieczarki. – Śniadanie jest gotowe – zawołał. – Zapraszam na taras.

Niezrozumiała odpowiedź Louisa dochodziła z jednego z pomieszczeń w apartamencie. Nie, żeby szatyn miał wiele do zwiedzania – w skład mieszkania Harry’ego wchodziły: kuchnia, salon, główna sypialnia, pokój gościnny oraz ogromna łazienka. To bardzo dużo miejsca dla jednej osoby, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis skomentuje to w jakiś sposób: ogromne mieszkanie w dzielnicy Camden, z widokiem na Kanał Regent, ale na uboczu szlaków turystycznych, na ulicy pełnej starych, dystyngowanych domów.

Harry wyszedł na światło słoneczne i poczuł jak ciepło przesiąkło przez jego koszulkę.

\- Ładne miejsce – powiedział Louis, kiedy dołączył do Harry’ego na tarasie. Widząc pytające spojrzenie księcia, Tomlinson szybko rozwinął swoją wypowiedź. – Naprawdę. Spodziewałem się więcej aksamitnych i pluszowych poduszek oraz ciężkich zasłon. To wszystko jest ekskluzywnie hipsterskie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Podoba mi się to, że twoje łóżko wbudowane jest we wnękę. Dobra robota.

Chryste. Harry nie miał zamiaru myśleć o Louisie swobodnie przechadzającym się po jego sypialni. Postanowił udawać, że w ogóle nie usłyszał tego konkretnego komentarza. Tak, to wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem. – Myślałeś, że otaczam się aksamitnymi i ciężkimi zasłonami? Jestem gejem, a nie sześćdziesięciolatkiem.

\- Ale członkiem rodziny królewskiej. Szczerze powiedziawszy… - Louis wzruszył ramionami i opadł na jedno z krzeseł stojących na zewnątrz. – Nie myślałem zbytnio o tym, czego się spodziewać. Widzisz, nie jestem tym typem fana monarchii, który kupuje magazyn _Hello!_ i czyta artykuły na temat twojego życia rodzinnego oraz planów spłodzenia małych księżniczek i książąt. – Po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mniej więcej. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. – Harry położył talerz przed Louisem i usiadł, obserwując szatyna, który pochylił się nad jedzeniem i zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Rzęsy Louisa były długie i grube, światło słoneczne ozłociło ich końcówki, a jego kości policzkowe były uwydatnione. Harry rozkoszował się tym widokiem przez krótką chwilę. A następnie oderwał swój wzrok od drugiego mężczyzny. – Zrobiłem sok ze świeżych owoców i herbatę. Chyba że wolałbyś kawę? Lub gorącą czekoladę?

\- Ty nie masz sześćdziesięciu lat, a ja nie mam sześciu – powiedział mu Louis. – Więc żadnej gorącej czekolady. Napiję się herbaty. – Szatyn poczęstował się filiżanką gorącego napoju, nim Harry zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Dopiero teraz, patrząc na palce Louisa, Harry zauważył zdenerwowanie w gestach drugiego mężczyzny. Czy istniała możliwość, że nonszalanckie zachowanie Louisa było zwykłą przykrywką?  A może Harry miał tę moc, by chociaż odrobinę na niego wpłynąć?

A może Louis z natury był nerwową osobą.

Harry opadł na krzesło. – Nie krępuj i poczęstuj się.

\- Zawsze. – Louis powąchał herbatę, zanim wziął mały łyk i skinął głową z aprobatą. Następnie posłał księciu ostre spojrzenie znad swojej filiżanki. – Wiesz co jest interesujące? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź. – _Ty_. Nie protestujesz, gdy węszę po twoim mieszkaniu lub nazywam cię książątkiem. Ale kiedy chodzi o twoich przyjaciół lub instytucję monarchii, to stajesz się małym lwiątkiem.

\- Małym lwiątkiem – powtórzył Harry bez emocji. To była jedyna część twierdzenia Louisa, na którą wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. 

\- Małe lwiątko – potwierdził Louis. – To przez tą twoją dziką grzywę, którą nazywasz włosami. – Następnie z jego ust wydostało się ciche ryknięcie, które bardziej przypominało smutne miauknięcie małego kotka, a jedna z jego dłoni przecięła powietrze niczym pazur,i och, och c _holera,_ to nie było _sprawiedliwe._ Harry nie miał zacząć uważać go za uroczego. Harry nie miał również zauważyć jak urzekające, jak _delikatne_ , były jego nadgarstki.

Aby ukryć rumieniec na twarzy, Harry skupił się na jedzeniu, krojąc pieczarkę na dwie równe połówki i nabijając jedną z nich na widelec. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Louis mrużył oczy w stronę słońca, jego krzesło huśtało się na tylnych nogach. Za nim rosło stare drzewo dębu, które osłaniało taras i dawało księciu nieco prywatności.

\- Dlaczego na tarasie znajduje się łóżko? – Louis wskazał kciukiem na drewnianą ramę, która stała pod ścianą, baldachim chronił materac przed gorszą pogodą.

\- To sofa zewnętrzna – powiedział Harry. Co oczywiście nie było odpowiedzią na pytanie; musiał wziąć się w garść i przestać pozwalać Louisowi na dokuczanie mu w ten sposób. – Służąca również jako łóżko. Śpię tutaj czasami. Kiedy jest gorąco w lecie.

Z jakiegoś powodu, to wydawało się uciszyć Louisa. Odwrócił wzrok i wziął kęs swojego bekonu, po czym wytarł usta serwetką i powiedział uprzejme – To jest naprawdę dobre.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Harry. – I dziękuję za przyjście. _Naprawdę_ nie mam nic przeciwko zapłaceniu za twój czas.

\- Nie. – W tonie Louisa dało się usłyszeć dziwną stanowczość i Harry w ogóle go nie rozumiał.

Louis był zagadką – dobrze wykształcony, zaznajomiony z obyczajami królewskimi, ale pogardliwy wobec szlachty i tego, co reprezentują. Może spotykał się kiedyś z arystokratą? Z kimś, kto go rozczarował i być może nawet złamał jego serce? Co jeśli to był ktoś, kto uczęszczał do Eton? To wyjaśniałoby, skąd Louis wiedział o College Chapel. To w sumie wyjaśniałoby _bardzo wiele_.

Harry spędził zbyt wiele czasu myśląc o Louisie, a za mało czasu myśląc o powodzie, dla którego poprosił szatyna o spotkanie. _Musiał_ uporządkować swoje priorytety.

Sięgając po swój sok pomarańczowy, Harry spojrzał na swój talerz. Nie był już szczególnie głodny. – Dobrze – powiedział cicho. – Już więcej tego nie zaproponuje. Hm, jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego cię tutaj zaprosiłem. Chciałbym poznać twoją opinię na temat mojego ujawnienia się. Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego uważasz to za dobry pomysł.

Louis przeżuł ostrożnie, po czym przełknął. Jego oczy były jasne i spokojne, skupione na twarzy Harry’ego. – Zróbmy to inaczej. Powiedz mi, co cię powstrzymuje.

Harry powinien być przygotowany na to, że Louis od razu przejdzie do rzeczy, ale nie był. Jego głowa była dziwnie pusta. Nie znajdowało się w niej nic, oprócz pustego miejsca i białego szumu.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech i wypuścił powietrze. – To nie… To wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie i o to, co chcę. Gdyby nie była wplątana w to prasa i moja… pozycja społeczna. – Brunet wciągnął ostro powietrze. – Niall i Zayn szydzą ze mnie, gdy mówię im, że spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialność. Cóż, to prawda. Dorastałem wiedząc, że wszystko, co zrobię odbije się na Koronie, na mojej rodzinie. A nawet na naszym kraju.

\- Z wielką władzą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność?

Harry spojrzał w górę z zaskoczeniem i zauważył Louisa uśmiechającego się do niego, niemal uprzejmie. Więc szatyn nie tylko rozpoznał cytat Churchilla, nie, on również zacytował Spider-Mana, dodając w ten sposób kolejny kawałek do niekompletnej układanki. A może to był Voltaire?

Harry przekrzywił głowę. – Dziękuję, wujku Benie. Chyba że myślałeś o rewolucji francuskiej. W tym przypadku… nie dziękuję.

\- Rewolucji francuskiej?

\- Zacytowałeś Voltaire? – Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego jego odpowiedź zabrzmiała jak pytanie. To był nawyk, którego jego nauczyciele próbowali się pozbyć – _nie pytaj; zakładaj –_ ale Harry wciąż miał tendencję do robienia tego, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Louis sprawiał, że się denerwował. – No wiesz, zniesienie monarchii francuskiej. Zabij ich wszystkich, ponieważ hura republika. Pomyślałem, że to przytyk.

\- Spokojnie, książątko. – Widelec Louisa uderzał o jego talerz. – Nie interesuje mnie ścięcie twojej głowy.

\- Och, _to_ pocieszające.

Louis uśmiechnął się wystarczająco szeroko, że wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Przybrał zgryźliwy  ton głosu oraz wymyślny akcent. – Trup mi niepotrzebny. – Chwilę później jego rozbawienie zniknęło, i szatyn odłożył swój widelec. – A tak na poważnie. Brytyjczycy kochają swoją monarchię, i jeden gejowski książę tego nie zmieni. Co według ciebie może wydarzyć się w najgorszym przypadku? Zarówno w życiu osobistym, jak i publicznym.

Na _to_ Harry mógł odpowiedzieć. Istnieje spora szansa, że spędził kilka dni swojego życia na wyobrażaniu różnych strasznych scenariuszy.

\- Plotki będą… - Przez moment zastanawiał się nad doborem słów. Jednak to była prywatna rozmowa i Louis był w jego wieku. – Plotki będą mówić, że pieprzę się z każdym facetem, z którym rozmawiam. Ludzie tacy jak Zayn i Niall będą mieli przerąbane za bycie moimi przyjaciółmi. – Harry odwrócił wzrok, czekając aż Louis powie jakąś kąśliwą uwagę na temat koncepcji przyjaźni bruneta. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Louis przyglądał mu się w milczeniu i z powaga wymalowaną na twarzy.

Po upływie kilku sekund, Harry kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – I jeśli kiedykolwiek będę się z kimś spotykał…

\- _Kiedy_ – poprawił Louis. – Faceci będą ustawiać się w kolejce, gdy tylko dowiedzą się, że jesteś dostępny.

\- Och, na pewno. Ponieważ jestem _księciem_ , i to wydaje się być fajną sprawą na pierwszy rzut oka. Podobnie jak te wszystkie dziewczyny, które chcą udawać księżniczki przez jeden dzień. – Sądząc po tym jak oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, to musiało zabrzmieć bardziej gorzko niż Harry planował. Brunet pokręcił głową. – Pokaż mi faceta, który pozostanie przy mnie, kiedy media zaczną węszyć. Kiedy każda przeszła chwila nieuwagi zostanie ujawniona lub kiedy byli chłopacy pojawią się antenie jakiejś telewizji, opowiadając różne historie, prawdziwe lub też nie. Pokaż mi faceta, który pokocha mnie na tyle, by…

Nagle przestał mówić. Jego głupie nadzieje i marzenia nie były częścią tej dyskusji.

Minęła dłuższa chwila aż Louis w końcu odpowiedział. Kiedy to zrobił, brzmiał niezwykle poważnie. – Rozumiem w czym tkwi problem.

\- Tak. – Harry odwrócił twarz w stronę słońca, zamykając oczy. Za jego powiekami wszystko było ciepłe, ciche i spokojne.

Kiedy ponownie wziął do ręki widelec, jego jedzenie całkowicie wystygło. Nadal nie był szczególnie głodny, ale przynajmniej Louis wydawał się dobrze bawić, zajadając się śniadaniem. Kilka kolejnych minut minęło w milczeniu.

Louis przerwał panującą ciszę. – Wspomniałem już, że to bardzo dobre jedzenie?

\- Tak. Ale dziękuję. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i Louis od razu odwzajemnił ten gest.

\- Wracając do tematu – powiedział Louis, i uśmiech od razu zniknął z twarzy księcia. – To ważna sprawa, zważywszy na to, jak ujawnienie się może wpłynąć na ciebie osobiście. Oczywiście możesz zrezygnować z chodzenia na randki, albo zadawać sobie wiele trudu, żeby utrzymać to w sekrecie. Co… - Szatyn przyjrzał się Harry’emu. – Może nie stanowić dla ciebie problemu. Nie wszyscy chcą związku, prawda? Tak samo jak jedni ludzie chcą małżeństwa, a inni nie. 

\- Chcę chodzić na randki. – Odwracając wzrok, Harry zacisnął usta. – Chcę trzymać się za ręce i całować kogoś publicznie. _Chcę_ tego. Ale może to nie jest mi pisane.

Louis nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę. Następnie trącił nogę bruneta pod stołem, ich  dotyk był krótki i delikatny. – A może jest, nigdy nie wiadomo. Czego się najbardziej boisz?

Harry zebrał myśli. – Wspomniałem już, że moje ujawnienie się mogłoby wpłynąć na relacje z innymi krajami, prawda? A poza tym jesteśmy ogromnym elementem biznesu, wiesz? Ta cała sprawa z monarchią wyróżnia nasz kraj i przyciąga tłumy turystów. Jest mnóstwo tych – urwał – gadżetów dla fanów, i w większości są robione w Chinach, ale sprzedają je głównie brytyjskie firmy. Jest też Kolekcja Królewska, która zawiera ekskluzywną zastawę stołową, pościele płócienne oraz dżem. Istnieją organizacje charytatywne pod naszym patronatem. Jest tak wiele _rzeczy._

Louis milczał przez kilka sekund, następnie skinął głową. – Naprawdę rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. – Jego głos był spokojny i pewny siebie. – Ale jak już mówiłem, Brytyjczycy kochają swoją monarchię. To identyfikacja narodowa, i były _znacznie_ gorsze skandale niż książę-gej. I to całkiem niedawno. Co – zmarszczył brwi – nie znaczy, że bycie gejem jest złe.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że w oczach niektórych ludzi, to było złe.

Kiedy Harry nie zareagował, Louis oparł podbródek na pięści i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, obserwując drugiego mężczyznę. – Na przykład rozwód twoich rodziców. To była nieco poważna sprawa i nie pasowała tradycjonalistom. Tak samo jak ty rzekomo spotykający się z dziesięć lat starszą kobietą. Czy też twoja siostra rzekomo umawiająca się z kilka lat młodszym chłopakiem.

\- To wszystko bzdura – przerwał Harry. – Nie spotykałem się z Caroline, ale co, gdyby było na odwrót? Co, gdybym to ja miał trzydzieści lat i umawiał się z dwudziestotrzyletnią dziewczyną? Ludzie nie zwróciliby na to większej uwagi. Tak samo powinno być w przypadku Gems i Ashtona.

\- Hej, jesteś feministycznym księciem – powiedział Louis z zachwytem, a nie szyderstwem. Jego oczy były bardzo niebieskie. – _Podoba_ mi się to. I to, co próbuję powiedzieć, książątko, to że żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała większego wpływu, a może nawet żadnego. Wątpię, żeby książę-gej mógł zakłócić gospodarkę. Właściwie to sprytni przedsiębiorcy potrafiliby to wykorzystać, wprowadzając nowe rzeczy na rynek. – Jego uśmiech był niespodziewany i figlarny. – Podobnie jak wibratory, które śpiewają _God save the Queen,_ kiedy je włączysz. Powinienem opatentować ten pomysł.

Harry patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Naprawdę ciężko być pesymistą, kiedy w grę wchodzą śpiewające wibratory.

\- Zdecydowanie powinieneś pobawić się tym pomysłem – powiedział, starając się zachować powagę.

Louis zmrużył oczy. – Nie zrobiłeś tego.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Mimo że Louis westchnął, błysk w jego oczach zdradzał rozbawienie. – Mam nadzieję, że ktoś pisze twoje przemówienia.

\- Poznałeś Nicka, prawda?

\- Prawda. – Louis poczęstował się ciasteczkiem imbirowym i zamoczył je w soku pomarańczowym, przyglądając się księciu z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jakby próbował coś zrozumieć, i kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny rozbawienia. – Jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym wiedzieć. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział ci, że nie masz obowiązku być doskonałym tylko dlatego, że wymaga tego społeczeństwo? Że nie musisz dostosowywać się do ich standardów? Zmuszanie kogoś do odgrywania pewnej roli tylko ze względu na jego DNA, jest tak samo złe jak koncepcja bycia uprzywilejowanym od urodzenia.

\- Ale taka jest rzeczywistość. – Harry zawahał się. – Prawda jest taka, że nie powinienem być gejem. To taki nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji.

\- Bycie gejem nie jest cholerną wadą – powiedział ostro Louis.

\- Jest, w oczach niektórych ludzi – dodał szybko Harry, zanim Louis miał szansę rozpocząć kłótnię. – Słuchaj, muszę ukrywać to od lat. Tobie łatwiej być pewnym siebie i dumnym. – Czy aby na pewno? Harry przypomniał sobie jak Louis mówił coś o kosztach, o znajomości kosztów, więc poprawił na – Być może, nie wiem. Ale ukrywam to odkąd miałem szesnaście lat. Jak brudny sekret, którego należy się _wstydzić_ , i nie możesz oczekiwać, że… chyba nie sądzisz, że to nie pozostawia żadnych blizn, prawda?

Louis odpowiedział po upływie dwunastu sekund; Harry wiedział, ponieważ liczył czas w swojej głowie. – To nigdy nie jest łatwe – powiedział powoli szatyn. – Ale rozumiem dlaczego to jest trudniejsze dla ciebie, niż dla większości.

Biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą pogardę Louisa, książę spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego. – Dziękuję – odparł Harry.

\- Nie masz za co. – Louis uniósł brew. – Nie jestem dupkiem. Naprawdę staram się zrozumieć.

\- Nie dam się nabrać – wymamrotał Harry. Po chwili uświadomił sobie jak to musiało zabrzmieć i spojrzał szybko w górę. – Przepraszam. To znaczy, nie _teraz._ Chodzi mi o nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Byłeś niezłym dupkiem, wiesz? I nie byłeś ani trochę wyrozumiały.

\- Nasze pierwsze spotkanie – zanucił Louis. Ton jego głosu był trudny do odczytania. – Przepraszam za tamto. Cała ta sytuacja mnie zaskoczyła.

Mimo że Louis przeprosił już wcześniej, tym razem brzmiał szczerze. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i skinął głową, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć zewnętrznej strony dłoni Louisa. – W porządku. Zapomnijmy o tym.

Zanim książę zdążył cofnąć rękę, Louis uścisnął ją szybko. Kontakt trwał krócej niż Harry by tego chciał. – To co, zaczniemy od nowa?

\- Jestem za  - odparł Harry.

Uśmiechali się do siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Louis wyprostował się i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Skoro mamy to już za sobą, zabierzmy się zatem do pracy. – Poprawił wyimaginowany kapelusz na głowie drugiego mężczyzny. – Zrobimy listę za i przeciw. Uporządkowaną, racjonalną, niepodważalną. Jak _dorośli._ Dorośli, którzy dostają ciastko za każdy dobry argument.

Listę. Listę za i przeciw, która _mogła_ przechylić szalę na korzyść ujawnienia własnej orientacji. Harry poczuł dziwny uścisk w żołądku.

W porządku. Mógł to zrobić. To właśnie dlatego zaprosił Louisa do siebie.

 _Mógł_ to zrobić.

Mając nadzieję, że jego chwilowa panika została niezauważona, Harry zasalutował Louisowi. – Zgadzam się na twoje warunki, drogi panie. Będziemy potrzebować wódki do tego przedsięwzięcia?

\- Nigdy przed piątą popołudniu. – Uśmiech szatyna był szeroki, niemal maniakalny. – A może wino musujące? Ten trunek jest do zaakceptowania o każdej porze dnia.

\- Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia – powiedział mu Harry, a następnie wstał ze swojego krzesła i ruszył na poszukiwanie alkoholu. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, zatrzymał się na chwilę, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę. Jego serce biło jak szalone.

W porządku. _W porządku._ Mógł absolutnie, całkowicie i zdecydowanie to zrobić. Był gotowy.

Nie był gotowy ani trochę.

Ale mimo wszystko miał zamiar to zrobić.

Odpychając się od ściany, ruszył w stronę kuchni i zignorował delikatne kołysanie podłogi pod jego stopami.

\--                               

Jedną butelkę wina musującego i opakowanie ciastek później mieli zapisane trzynaście argumentów popierających ujawnienie się, i jedenaście powodów, aby nadal pozostać w ukryciu. To nie pomogło ani trochę.

Louis wiedział, że Harry stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i zdezorientowany. Przenieśli się na łóżko zewnętrzne – _sofę_ – jakiś czas temu, i Harry położył się na brzuchu, wpatrując się w kartkę papieru, jakby był urażony tym, że nie otrzymał jasnej odpowiedzi. Louisowi przeszło przez myśl, żeby zasugerować porównanie różnych argumentów, sklasyfikowanie ich według ważności i możliwości zdarzenia. Ale Harry nie potrzebował kolejnej zawiłości w swoim życiu.

Mówiąc o potrzebach, Louis nie pogardziłby kolejnym kieliszkiem wina musującego. Z wyjątkiem tego, że jego krew buzowała jak dobrze wstrząśnięty napój gazowany, bliski wylania. Większa ilość alkoholu byłaby bardzo złym pomysłem.

Jednak Louis w takie celował. Na przykład zgodził się spędzić dwie godziny w towarzystwie Harry’ego. Cholera. Minęły lata odkąd czuł do kogoś pociąg, i w tym momencie jego ciało miało problem z oddzieleniem przeszłości od teraźniejszości. Naprawdę chciał wpleść dłonie w potargane włosy księcia. Chciał również sunąć palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Co do cholery się z nim działo?

Odsuwając się nieco na bok, założył nogę na nogę i pociągnął za kołnierz swojej koszulki. W miarę upływu czasu dzień stawał się coraz cieplejszy, gorące powietrze owinęło się wokół niego niczym ciężki płaszcz. Gorące powietrze, jasne. To jedyny powód, dla którego był niespokojny. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że jego nastoletni obiekt westchnień znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- To bezużyteczne – ogłosił nagle Harry. – To w ogóle nie pomaga. – Rzucił długopisem, który z łoskotem spadł na podłogę. W tym momencie przypominał nieco rozpieszczonego bachora, za którego Louis go uważał, kiedy Harry wszedł do biura Jamesa – i Chryste, czy to naprawdę wydarzyło się wczoraj?

\- Nie obiecywałem cudu, mały książę – powiedział Louis.

Harry okręcił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Wydawał się być urażony. - Nie o to mi chodziło, Louis. Przepraszam, że tak zabrzmiało. Nasza rozmowa nie jest bezużyteczna. Ani twoje przyjście do mojego mieszkania. – Książę westchnął ciężko. – Jestem po prostu zły na siebie. Mam przed sobą wszystkie argumenty, więc dlaczego nie mogę spojrzeć na nie obiektywnie i wymyśleć, co do cholery powinienem _zrobić_?

I kiedy Louis myślał, że mógł odzyskać trochę zdrowej irytacji, _dystansu,_ głupi książę Harry rozbroił go zachowując się jak zagubiony i bezbronny szczeniaczek. Kto dał Harry’emu prawo do bycia taką osobą? Mieszanką ładnego chłopca, na którego punkcie Louis miał obsesję, i młodego mężczyzny, który nie był mniej atrakcyjny. Och, hej, i skoro Louis zadawał już pytania, kto zdecydował, że to w porządku, by Harry ugotował dla niego angielskie śniadanie, i to tak smaczne? Kto pozwolił Harry’emu być osobą, która zmagała się z chęcią zrobienia dobrego uczynku, osobą, która ostrożnie dobierała słowa, jakby każde z nich zasługiwało na niepodzielną uwagę? Czy istniało jakieś wyższe bóstwo, do którego Louis mógł się zwrócić?

Chyba musiał mieć nie po kolei w głowie, że zgodził się na to spotkanie.

Louis przyciągnął kolana do piersi i wziął listę od Harry’ego, przeglądając punkty. _Pocałować kogoś w miejscu publicznym_ zostało podkreślone, tak samo jak _Nie musiałbym martwić się, że moja orientacja zostanie ujawniona przez kogoś, komu ufam._ W drugiej kolumnie Harry postawił wykrzyknik przy: _Jaki to będzie miało wpływ na mamę i Gemmę? Co jeśli ta sytuacja nas złamie?_

\- Naprawdę martwisz się o to, że ujawnienie się może zakończyć monarchię? – zapytał Louis. – Nie uważasz, że to trochę dramatyczne?

\- Nie wiem – jęknął Harry, przewracając się na plecy i zakrywając twarz ręką. Jego głos był stłumiony. – _Nie wiem_. Może boję się tego, że ludzie zaatakują Buckingham i ogłoszą wszystko własnością publiczną, a moja rodzina zostanie publicznie stracona i to będzie _moja wina._

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kara śmierci została zniesiona, prawda?

\- Wyjątkowe okoliczności. Jednorazowe wznowienie.

\- Harry. Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. – Louis walczył z pokusą, aby połączyć swoje słowa z dotykiem łokcia księcia, czymkolwiek, byleby Harry na niego spojrzał. – Ludzie uwielbiają powiew skandalu, i jeśli jest dobrze zaplanowany, może nawet podnieść twoją popularność. Jeśli zrobimy to w odpowiedni sposób, zmienimy to w słodką historię miłosną, może… - Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. – Zayn może udawać twojego chłopaka przez jakiś czas. Bylibyście świetną parą. Od przyjaciół do kochanków, taka historia nigdy nie zawodzi. On i tak jest osobą publiczną, więc to nie byłoby dla niego aż tak dużym szokiem.

\- Poświęcenie innych w imię własnego dobra? – Harry wyjrzał zza ramienia. Jego oczy miały ten mały błysk rozbawienia. – Dżentelmeni nie zachowują się w ten sposób, prawda? Nie powinieneś czasem zaoferować swojej osoby? Ty mógłbyś być moim chłopakiem. W imię Boga i ojczyzny.

_Ty mógłbyś być moim chłopakiem._

Louis poczuł nagły uścisk w klatce piersiowej. – To nie będę ja – warknął.

\- _Żartowałem._ Jezu. – Harry usiadł, odsuwając się. Jego mięśnie były napięte, a wzrok skupiony na punkcie za Louisem. – Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale nie ma potrzeby, byś…

\- To nie o to chodzi – przerwał Louis. – Naprawdę.

Cholera. _Cholera._ Dlaczego zawsze strzelał gafę, kiedy brunet był w pobliżu. _Oczywiście_ , że Harry żartował, będąc nieświadomy tego, że Louis za nic w świecie nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby przeszłość i teraźniejszość poplątała się jeszcze bardziej. Albo – _co gorsza_ – żeby ludzie zaczęli szukać informacji na temat jego życia.

\- A więc o co? – Harry wydawał się być sceptyczny i zraniony. – Masz już chłopaka? Nie chcesz być łączony z arystokratą? A może wziąłeś ślub czystości i trzymanie mnie za rękę w miejscu publicznym byłoby naruszeniem?

Louis potrząsnął głową i z wielką ostrożnością wygładził listę na swoim udzie. – Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu nie jestem materiałem na chłopaka.

\- Nie jesteś materiałem na kogokolwiek – powiedział ostro Harry.

\- Nie rozumiesz o co chodzi.

\- Rozumiem. – Gniew w głosie księcia był dziwnie niepokojący. – _Ty_ nie rozumiesz.

Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, każda sekunda nadszarpywała mechanizm obronny Louisa. Pieprzony książę Harry. Nie miał o niczym najmniejszego pojęcia.

Louis pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się pokonany.

\- W porządku. Idąc dalej. – Podniósł kartkę papieru i starał się uspokoić. – Masz trzy możliwości.

\- Louis…

\- Po pierwsze – kontynuował Louis, udając, ze nie słyszał drugiego mężczyzny – możesz zrobić to we własnym tempie. Po drugie, możesz ukrywać się i spotykać z facetami w sekrecie, narażając się na to, że ktoś ujawni twój homoseksualizm. Wtedy nie będziesz miał żadnej kontroli nad tym, jak to wszystko się potoczy. Po trzecie… - Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie. – _Po trzecie_ , możesz całkowicie wyprzeć się tej części siebie.

Jabłko Adama księcia poruszyło się, kiedy przełykał ślinę. – Chyba nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. – Harry wydawał się być nieszczęśliwy. – Chyba nie chcę. 

\- Cóż, _nie powinieneś_. – Składając listę, Louis położył ją pomiędzy nimi i czekał aż Harry nawiąże z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Dopiero wtedy kontynuował. – Odłóżmy to na razie na bok… Harry, wyobraź sobie, jaki wpływ może mieć osoba twojego pokroju. Powiedziałeś mi, że ukrywanie tej rzeczy jest dla ciebie trudne. Twoje wyznanie mogłoby zachęcić młodych ludzi, pokazać im, że nie ma się czego wstydzić. Nie uważasz, że byłoby im łatwiej uzyskać akceptację, gdyby mieli tak znaczącego patrona?

Harry siedział w bezruchu przez krótką chwilę. – Nie mogę samodzielnie podjąć tej decyzji – powiedział cicho. – To będzie miało wpływ na moją rodzinę, więc nie mogę podjąć decyzji bez nich.

\- To może powinieneś z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Tak – szepnął Harry. – Może powinienem.


	6. Część 3.2

Louis pomógł posprzątać stół, zanim pożegnał się z Harrym, zostawiając go rozwalonego na łóżku zewnętrznym, cichego i pogrążonego w myślach, wciąż uważnie studiującego listę za i przeciw. Istniała szansa, że Louis widział go po raz ostatni.

Chryste, spędził ponad dwie godziny sam na sam z Harrym – w _mieszkaniu_ Harry’ego. Młodsza wersja Louisa miałaby atak serca.

Dzięki Bogu nie był już zadurzonym nastolatkiem. Teraz był w stanie rozmawiać z Harrym jak dorosły, jak _równy z równym._ I nie myślał obsesyjnie nad tym, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy. Może tak, może nie. Jeśli Harry zdecydowałby się ujawnić swoją orientację, Louis miał nadzieję, że zespół Jamesa zajmie się tą sprawą.

To było jednym wielkim _jeśli_. Louis wcale nie wstrzymywał oddechu.

Było kilka minut po godzinie dwunastej, kiedy dotarł do biura. Starał się przejść niezauważony obok otwartych drzwi Liama, ale jego próba okazała się fiaskiem, ponieważ jego przyjaciel obrócił się na krześle. Uśmiech Liama był ogromny.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że ktoś bratał się z książętami.

Po co Louis w ogóle się wysilał? Powiedział Jamesowi, że wypadło mu coś bardzo pilnego i spóźni się do biura, ale Liam prawdopodobnie wytropił każdy ruch Louisa za pomocą nawigacji i kamer bezpieczeństwa. Wzdychając, szatyn oparł się biodrem o framugę i skrzyżował ramiona. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o prywatności?

\- To przez przypadek – powiedział szybko Liam. Przynajmniej wyglądał na nieco skruszonego.

\- Jak można _przypadkowo_ namierzyć mój telefon? – zapytał Louis. – Albo cokolwiek innego zrobiłeś.

\- Nie namierzyłem twojego. Namierzyłem telefon Johnsona. Koleś zatrzymał się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, pewnie coś podrzucił. Przeglądałem materiał wideo, kiedy pojawił się Harry. – Liam poruszył brwiami. – Jakieś czterdzieści minut przed tobą.

Chwileczkę, Harry spędził noc gdzieś indziej? Z kimś innym?

Jednak to nie miało znaczenia w tej chwili, jak również nie powinno w ogóle Louisa obchodzić. Natomiast reszta tego, co powiedział Liam była bardzo ważna, i Tomlinson wyprostował się. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że Johnson coś podrzucił? Sprawdziłeś, co to jest? Co jeśli to…

\- Wysłałem Perrie – przerwał mu Liam – skoro nie wiedziałem, że tam będziesz. Pomyślałem, że nie powinniśmy niepokoić księcia, chyba że będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

\- On jest osobą w pełni funkcjonującą. – Wzdychając, Louis przemierzył pokój i opadł na krzesło przed biurkiem Liama. – Jest zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia i przetwarzania informacji. Nie musimy go rozpieszczać.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Liam, patrząc wymownie na przyjaciela. – Zabawne, że jeszcze wczoraj nie mogłeś go znieść.

\- To nic osobistego – odparł Louis, na co brunet prychnął.

\- W takim razie… - Liam pochylił się, żeby wyłowić coś z szuflady, a następnie przesunął małą paczkę w stronę Louisa, niewiele większą niż list. – Może _ty_ powiesz o wszystkim Harry’emu? Okazuje się, że to był list z przeprosinami oraz karta pamięci z kolejną kopią pliku wideo. Miejmy nadzieję, że to już ostatnia.

\- List z przeprosinami? – Louis sięgnął po paczkę i odwrócił ją w dłoniach, marszcząc brwi. – To za mało. Koleś zasługuje na coś znacznie gorszego niż tylko cofnięcie licencji.

\- Opuścił kraj.

\- Że _co?_

Liam wzruszył ramionami. – Po krótkiej wizycie w mieszkaniu księcia pojechał prosto na lotnisko, kierunek San Francisco. James powiedział, żeby go puścić, więc tak zrobiłem. Nie sądzisz, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich zamieszanych osób?

\- Chyba masz rację. – Kręcąc głową, Louis wstał z krzesła, ale został zatrzymany przez pytanie Liama.

\- Więc o czym rozmawiałeś z księciem Harrym? Dość długa rozmowa jak na dwóch nieznajomych.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie zhakowałeś mojego telefonu, żeby podsłuchać – powiedział Louis. Widząc ból w oczach drugiego mężczyzny, szatyn usiadł z powrotem na krześle i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Przepraszam. Jestem nieco rozkojarzony, to wszystko. Harry myśli o ujawnieniu swojej orientacji i chciał usłyszeć opinię kogoś z zewnątrz.

\- I zapytał _ciebie?_

\- Udzielam dobrych rad.

\- To trochę… - Liam wzruszył ramieniem. – Wasza dwójka miała naprawdę zły początek i jestem w szoku, że Harry był w stanie o tym zapomnieć. To przemawia na jego korzyść, co nie?

Liam miał rację. Louis zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział. – Szczerze mówiąc, to nie tak, że miał wielki wybór. Wątpię, żeby jego najlepsi przyjaciele byli bezstronni, i wydaję mi się, że nie zna wielu gejów. Szczególnie takich, którzy wiedzą o nim. Oboje widzieliśmy listę.

\- Nick jest gejem.

\- Nie będę pytał, skąd o tym wiesz – powiedział mu Louis.

\- Facet prenumeruje _Attitiude_ – oznajmił Liam. – A jego hasło to _Więcej Kutasów Dla Mnie._

Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że Liam nigdy nie użył i nigdy nie użyje swojej mocy w nikczemnych celach.

\- Nick także może być przyjacielem. – Louis ponownie wstał, machając paczką. – Zostawię cię, żebyś mógł robić swoje, podczas gdy ja pójdę sprawdzić tragiczny stan mojej skrzynki odbiorczej. Podrzucę to Harry’emu po drodze do domu.

Liam wyglądał, jakby chciał zażartować. Ostatecznie skinął głową i odwrócił się w stronę swojego komputera. Louis obserwował go przez kilka sekund, po czym obrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Może Louis powinien przyznać się, że znał księcia już wcześniej – nie teraz, ale za kilka tygodni. Kiedy nieco ochłonie. Liam był dobrym słuchaczem, i powierzenie mu tego konkretnego kawałka przeszłości… Tak. Louis mógł podzielić się tym jednym kawałkiem.

Jednak resztę miał zamiar zachować dla siebie.

\--

Jakieś trzydzieści sześć godzin po przysłowiowej bombie spuszczonej na jego głowę, Harry wrócił do Clarence House. Tym razem była tylko jego matka oraz Gemma, i brunet kulił się przez cały monolog starszej siostry o sposobach zniszczenia Johnsona. W odpowiedzi obiecał jej, że zastanowi się nad tym, _naprawdę,_ tylko _proszę_ nie teraz, możemy zjeść kolację w spokoju? Proszę?

\- Nie możesz tak tego zostawić – powiedziała Gemma, biorąc kęs łososia. – To popieprzone, Haz. Ta ciota zasługuje na deportację do obozu pracy na Syberii. Albo na coś _jeszcze gorszego._

\- Język – skarciła Anne. – Jak również poprawność polityczna. A także maniery przy stole.

Gemma odłożyła widelec i podniosła głowę. – Ten dupek skrzywdził mojego braciszka. _Nikt_ nie ma prawa krzywdzić mojego braciszka. A poza tym, jesteśmy tutaj sami.

To prawda; Anne musiała poprosić o prywatny posiłek, skoro służba domowa pojawiła się tylko raz, na samym początku, by przynieść wszystkie posiłki. 

_Może powinieneś z nimi porozmawiać._

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry wytarł usta serwetką i złożył ją w równy trójkąt. Skupił wzrok na swoich dłoniach, a jego głos był ledwo słyszalny przez jazzową muzykę lecącą w tle. – Mamo, Gems. Ja… chyba chcę się ujawnić.

Na chwilę świat zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Następnie Gemma podskoczyła, zrzucając serwetkę na podłogę, i podeszła do brata, by przytulić go od tyłu. – Czekałam na to, smarkaczu.

Anne wstała znacznie wolniej, odkładając na bok swoją serwetkę, po czym pochyliła się, żeby pocałować policzek syna. Jej głos był ciepły, i kiedy Harry spojrzał w górę, kobieta przyglądała mu się z dumą w oczach. – Masz moje poparcie, ale to będzie wymagało ogromnej odwagi, kochanie. Jesteś całkowicie pewien?

\- Nie. Nie jestem w ogóle pewien. – Harry miał trudności z oddychaniem. – Ale… tak się nad tym zastanawiam… Poparłabyś moją decyzję?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – To zabrzmiało, jakby było już z góry przesądzone.

\- Ale nigdy nic nie _powiedziałaś_.

\- Nie chciałam wywierać na tobie presji. – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. – A co myślałeś?

\- Ja… - Harry wziął kolejny głęboki wdech. – Myślałem, że może nie pochwalisz mojej decyzji. Dlatego że to mogłoby być problemem dla kraju.

Anne położyła dłoń na ramieniu swojego syna, a gdy się odezwała, jej głos był łagodny. – Kochanie, nawet tak nie myśl.

\- To może nawet mieć pozytywny skutek – powiedziała Gemma. – Trochę nas unowocześni. Otrząśnij się z kurzu. Witamy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku! – Ostatnia część została wypowiedziana głosem komentatora sportowego, i dziewczyna rozłożyła ramiona, uśmiechając się radośnie. Patrząc na jej bakłażanowe włosy oraz luźną koszulkę trudno uwierzyć, że pewnego dnia miała zostać głową szesnastu narodów.

\- Masz moje pełne poparcie – oświadczyła Anne, o wiele bardziej statecznie. – Jesteśmy starą instytucją, ale to nie oznacza, że nie możemy ustanowić precedensu, dać społeczeństwu małego kuksańca. I jeśli to spowoduje zerwanie więzów Wspólnoty Narodów, to nie będę miała zamiaru już dłużej reprezentować tego kraju.

Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Zamiast tego wstał i przyciągnął swoją mamę oraz siostrę do mocnego uścisku. Miał wrażenie jakby ciągle przywierał do ludzi – Nialla i Zayna, swojej mamy i Gemmy, szukając otuchy w ich bliskości. Musiał przestać to zrobić, jeśli chciał się ujawnić. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał być silny.

Pociągając cicho nosem, odsunął się i przetarł oczy. Jego uśmiech mógł być nieco blady, ale brunet uznał to za wystarczający wysiłek.

\--

Louis porównał czar filmów porno do czaru zsiadłego mleka. Tylko sumienie powstrzymywało go od sprawdzenia zawartości karty pamięci. Sumienie, brzydka rzecz.

Tak jak obiecał, w drodze do domu wstąpił do Harry’ego, którego, sądząc po zgaszonych światłach, nie było w mieszkaniu. Zamek od głównych drzwi budynku nie był wiele wart. Louis otworzył go po niecałej minucie i, gdyby byli przyjaciółmi, wbiłby brunetowi do głowy, by zaczął traktować bezpieczeństwo znacznie poważniej.

Wkradł się do środka, wsunął paczkę do skrzynki pocztowej z napisem „ _górne piętro”_ i wymknął się niepostrzeżenie. Próbował nie myśleć nad tym, czy to był jego ostatni kontakt z Harrym.

\--

Louis wchodził do łóżka, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Na ekranie widniał napis _Cholerny książę Harry WTF_ , i te nocne rozmowy zaczynały się stawać pewnego rodzaju nawykiem, co nie? Czy dwa dni z rzędu tworzyły jakiś wzór?

Szatyn opadł na pościel i odebrał, mówiąc radosne – Mały książę. Dzwonisz w sprawie tych diamentów i egzotycznych wycieczek?

Harry zaśmiał się ochryple. Wydawał się zmęczony, ale również w jakiś sposób zrelaksowany. – To przypomniało mi, że nie zapłaciłem za twoją taksówkę.

\- Nie przyjechałem taksówką.

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś sobie jedną zamówił – zaprotestował Harry, i Louis westchnął.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko jeździe metrem. Jest znacznie szybsze. Może powinieneś kiedyś spróbować, by zobaczyć jak żyje połowa innych ludzi. – To wyszło nieco bardziej prowokacyjnie niż Louis zamierzał. Ale skoro powiedziało się A, to trzeba powiedzieć B. – Albo dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent społeczeństwa.

Harry milczał, słaby rytm jego oddechu był niepokojący, zbyt intymny z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha Louisa. Szatyn włączył tryb głośnomówiący, położył urządzenie na poduszkę i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powinien przeprosić za swój komentarz. Taka była prawda, nic dodać, nic ująć. Ale w porządku, _chyba_ rozumiał dlaczego jazda komunikacją miejską mogła być trudna dla Harry’ego; rozpoznawała go cała ludność kraju, z czego trzydzieści procent chciało go poślubić.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Louis. – To było bezczelne, prawda? Wywołałbyś niezłe zamieszanie, gdybyś pojawił się w metrze.

\- Tak. – Słowo zawisło między nimi na krótką chwilę. Kiedy Harry ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był szorstki. – Johnson zostawił mi pożegnalną wiadomość. Miał jeszcze jedną kopię pliku wideo. Ją też zostawił.

\- Doprawdy? – Louis nie starał się zbytnio, by udawać zaskoczenie. – Tak dla twojej informacji facet odpłynął do Ameryki. Mówiąc przenośnie. Wsiadł do samolotu dzisiaj rano.

Znów zapadła cisza, podczas której szatyn chwycił telefon i zwlekł się z łóżka w poszukiwaniu szklanki wody. – Tak będzie najlepiej – powiedział w końcu Harry.

\- Cieszysz się, że nie musisz nic robić, prawda? – W drodze do kuchni Louis wpadł w futrynę. Włączył światło i czekał aż lampa nad stołem rozjaśni pomieszczenie, zastanawiając się krótko, co Harry powiedziałby o jego mieszkaniu. Nie było ono niczym specjalnym, nie przypominało gustownie urządzonego loftu bruneta, z meblami na zamówienie i widokiem na Kanał Regenta – ale należało do Louisa.

No dobrze, dwie trzecie należało do banku. Szatyn bardzo powoli spłacał hipotekę.

\- Cokolwiek bym zrobił, to nie dotknęłoby tylko jego, wiesz? Jego siostra jest naprawdę bardzo miła. – W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę prowokacji. – Nie chodzi tylko o bezpośrednie konsekwencje. Skutki sięgają znacznie dalej.

\- Czy ty – Louis wyłączył tryb głośnomówiący i przyłożył telefon z powrotem do ucha – próbujesz powiedzieć, że zdecydowałeś nadal ukrywać swoją orientację? – Starał się nie okazać swojego rozczarowania. To była decyzja _Harry’ego._ Najwyraźniej miał ku temu ważne powody, i Louis potrafił to zrozumieć.

Ale… miał cichą nadzieję, że Harry wyda odważne oświadczenie, które sprawi, że ci cholerni tradycjonaliści zadławią się śniadaniem, kiedy będą przeglądać poranną gazetę. Włączając w to rodziców Louisa.

\- Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Próbuję powiedzieć, że zdecydowałem się ujawnić.

Louis gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Wziął głęboki wdech i sięgnął po szklankę wody, wypełniając ją po brzegi, zanim powiedział – Okej, wow. Nie spodziewałem się tego. _Cholera. –_ Odchrząknął. -To wspaniale, Harry.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Harry nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Tak. – Louis  skinął głową, nawet jeśli Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć. – Naprawdę tak myślę.

\- Hej, zastanawiałem się… - zawahał się Harry, po czym kontynuował. – Nick zajmuje się naszym  piarem, ale jego specjalnością jest zarządzanie tym, co stanie na jego drodze, nie tworzenie wielkich intryg. Czyli coś, co wy potraficie robić najlepiej.

Louis wypił duszkiem trochę wody i z brzdękiem odłożył szklankę. Na jego twarzy zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech, wielki i pogodny. – Pytasz, czy zajmiemy się największą historią tego roku? Mam nadzieję, że James nie będzie miał mi za złe, jeśli powiem _o tak!_ To będzie genialne.

\- Wydajesz się podekscytowany.

\- Bo jestem. – Louis odwiózł do tyłu ramiona i ściągnął łopatki. – To najlepsza rzecz, jaka przytrafiła się monarchii odkąd… królowa Elżbieta objęła Szekspira swoim mecenatem.

Harry zaśmiał się. Jego śmiech był delikatny oraz ciepły, ulotny jak dotyk ducha. – Wyciągnąłeś to prosto z dupy.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość, jestem _zszokowany_ tym skandalicznym oskarżeniem. I użyciem przekleństwa. – W przeciwieństwie do słów Louis wciąż się uśmiechał, i był pewien, że Harry mógł usłyszeć to w jego głosie.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Harry zapytał – Możesz to być ty? To znaczy, czy możesz być moim pośrednikiem z zespołem Jamesa? To trochę… - prychnął. – Czasami jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem, ale jesteś szczery i mądry. I czuję się komfortowo, rozmawiając z tobą o… rzeczach.

Prawdziwym dupkiem, co? Tak, Louis rozumiał, skąd Harry wyciągnął taki wniosek. Postanowił nie obrażać się, zamiast tego powiedział suche – Elokwentnie, książątko.

\- Zamknij się – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Przykro mi, ale zamykanie się nie jest moją mocną stroną.

\- Nie jest ci ani trochę przykro.

\- To prawda. – Rozbawienie Louisa zniknęło i zostało zastąpione czymś słodszym, prawie smutnym. – Nie jest. Ale inaczej nie zdecydowałbyś się mnie wysłuchać.

\- Masz rację.

Cisza, która zapadła po odpowiedzi księcia nie była krępująca, ale nadal była ciężka. Więc miał spędzić z Harrym więcej czasu. _O wiele_ więcej czasu. Chyba nie był gotów stawić czoła wspomnieniom, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, by ktoś inny zajął jego miejsce. _Chciał_ wziąć w tym udział; _chciał_ żeby Harry dzwonił do niego późno w nocy i dzielił się pomysłami i pytał o radę.

Od lat nie był tak żywy. Co było naprawdę cholernie przerażające.

Odpychając od siebie tę myśl, Louis oparł się o lodówkę. Chłodne powietrze owiało jego nagie ramiona. – Więc – zaczął. – Masz pomysł jak chciałbyś to zrobić? Może zacząłbyś od ogłoszenia, że jesteś biseksualny? To zadziałało u wielu gwiazd.

\- Skłamałbym. – Trudno było cokolwiek odczytać z tonu bruneta, jego niski, głęboki głos nie podpowiadał, jak zinterpretować to stwierdzenie, więc Louis czekał. Po kilku sekundach Harry kontynuował z większą pewnością siebie. – Nie chcę kłamać. To mój warunek. Niezależnie od planu, nie chcę kłamać.

\- Małe, niewinne kłamstwo może ułatwić życie – powiedział ostrożnie Louis.

\- Moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie. – Harry wypuścił powietrze.

Żadnych kłamstw. Wydawało się, że to bardzo przestarzale pojęcie, pewnego rodzaju honorowe zachowanie powszechnie znajdowane w bajkach. Louis był tak przyzwyczajony do kłamania, że nawet już o tym nie myślał.

Ale kiedy był młodszy i mniej zmęczony, kłamstwa nie przychodziły aż tak łatwo.

\- Żadnych kłamstw – zgodził się Louis.

Jeśli Hary zauważył opóźnienie w odpowiedzi, nie skomentował tego. – Dziękuję – powiedział łagodnie i szczerze. – Prześpij się trochę. Przepraszam, że zadzwoniłem tak późno.

\- Możesz dzwonić o każdej porze – powiedział mu Louis. – _Dziękuję_ za zaufanie. – To zabrzmiało zbyt emocjonalnie, więc szybko dodał coś znacznie lżejszego. – Obiecuje, że nie przestanę być wrzodem na tyłku.

\- Nawet na to nie liczyłem. – W słowach bruneta dało się usłyszeć nutę humoru, i Louis musiał zakończyć tę rozmowę, zanim powiedziałby coś głupiego. Coś w stylu, _byłem w tobie cholernie zadurzony._

\- Śpij dobrze, mały książę – rzekł Louis, niemal czule, i tak, musiał zakończyć tę rozmowę w tym momencie. – Zadzwonię jutro, żeby przedstawić ci kilka opcji, w porządku?

\- W porządku – powtórzył Harry. Wydawał się być ostrożnie podekscytowany.

\- Hej. – Głos Louisa złagodniał. – Mówię poważnie. To cholernie fantastyczna wiadomość. Jestem dumny, że mogę być tego częścią.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, w trakcie której Louis wrócił do sypialni. Następnie gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do usłyszenia jutro.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział Louis. Słuchał jak Harry życzy mu tego samego, następnie kliknięcia i sygnału wybierania numeru. Nagle ostatnie dziesięć minut wydawało się snem na jawie. Aby się upewnić, Louis uszczypnął się w łokieć.

W porządku. To działo się naprawdę.

Jego serce biło jak szalone, kiedy wczołgiwał się do łóżka. Zegar już dawno wybił północ, zanim Louis w końcu zasnął.


	7. Część 4.1

Harry obudził się potwornym bólem głowy, tak jakby miał kaca.

Mimo że wypił tylko jeden kieliszek wina do wczorajszej kolacji, jego głowa pulsowała w rytm serca. Spał niespokojnie, wyrywając się ze snów, w których ktoś do niego strzelał oraz w których było słychać dzwony i szczekanie psów, coś jak wezwanie do polowania.

Nie _musiał_ tego robić. Nikt nie _zmuszał_ go do ujawnienia się. Gdyby w tym momencie zadzwonił do Louisa i powiedział mu, żeby dał sobie z tym spokój, nie musiałby zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, nie musiałby rozważać możliwych scenariuszy. Pewnie, wyszedłby na tchórza, a jego mama oraz Gemma byłyby bardzo rozczarowane. Natomiast Niall i Zayn powiedzieliby „Zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne”, co było ich reakcją, kiedy Harry poinformował ich, że być może wyjdzie z szafy.

Ale tu nie chodziło o innych, prawda?

Cóż, chodziło. Ale tylko częściowo.

Mózg bruneta próbował wydostać się z jego czaszki. Czas ponownie odkopać listę za i przeciw. Po prysznicu, i herbacie, a także sprawdzeniu, kiedy powinien pojawić się w hospicjum dla dzieci, by ochrzcić nowe skrzydło.

\--

W porze lunchu było dość cicho. Wszyscy wyszli na miasto, oprócz Liama i Louisa, którzy jako jedyni zostali w biurze. Okupowali salę konferencyjną, Louis przeglądał notatki, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel stukał w klawiaturę swojego laptopa. Jako że to był piątek, _zwyczajny_ piątek, Liam postanowił pojawić się w obszernych jeansach, czapce z daszkiem oraz bardzo rozpiętej koszuli (Louis nigdy go takiego nie widział, wliczając w to ich stałe wypady do klubów w każdą sobotę). Szatyn nie ukrywał swojego zachwytu nad zmianą stylu drugiego mężczyzny.

Ta zmiana sprawiała, że Liam wyglądał młodziej, mniej jak wyniosły manager, a bardziej jak dwudziestoparolatek, który wiedział, czym była dobra zabawa. Może Louis go nawet za to pochwali, zanim ten dzień dobiegnie końca.

Jednak najpierw musiał uporządkować notatki, które zrobił w trakcie swojej wcześniejszej dyskusji z Jamesem.

\- Twój chłopak jest w telewizji – powiedział nagle Liam, i Louis spojrzał na wyciszony telewizor znajdujący się w rogu pomieszczenia. Harry uśmiechał się do niego oraz do wszystkich innych Brytyjczyków, którzy oglądali program. Oczy księcia były zmęczone.

Louis odwrócił wzrok i kontynuował przeglądanie pytań, którymi zasypał go James. – On nie jest _moim_ chłopakiem – poprawił .

\- Zrobił ci śniadanie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że odmówiłem przyjęcia jego pieniędzy za małą poradę – warknął Louis, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Zapomniałeś o tym, że on ma już swoją ślicznotkę?

Liam zmarszczył brwi. – Nie sądzę, żeby między nimi było coś poważniejszego.

\- Uch. – Ręka trzymająca długopis znieruchomiała nad kartką papieru. Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. – Oglądałeś filmik, prawda? Jestem całkiem pewien, że tak, między nimi jest coś poważniejszego.

\- Nie oglądałem go. – Trudno było nie zauważyć lekko zaróżowionych policzków Liama. – To znaczy, nie całego. Tylko kawałek, żeby… upewnić się, że to było to, czego szukaliśmy.

Louis uśmiechnął się, przeciągając słowo – Pewnie.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Chodziło mi o to, że oni nie są… - Liam uniósł dłoń, by po chwili ją opuścić. – W związku romantycznym. Albo na wyłączność.

\- Dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

\- Nie obchodzi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział stanowczo Louis. Jego jawne niedowierzanie spotkało się z chwilą ciszy, po czym Liam westchnął.

\- Nie bądź kutasem, okej? – Sięgając po pilot, zwiększył głośność na tyle, by usłyszeć głos prezentera, który mówił coś o pracy charytatywnej, darowiznach oraz rodzinie królewskiej. – Dlaczego – zaczął Liam chwilę później – odmówiłeś przyjęcia jego pieniędzy?

Rzucając krótkie spojrzenie w stronę telewizora, Louis zauważył księcia otoczonego dziećmi, klęczącego by być na ich poziomie. Jego uśmiech nie był już aż tak szeroki, ale bardziej uprzejmy i słodszy. – Nie przyjąłbym pieniędzy od nikogo innego, więc dlaczego miałbym wziąć od niego?

\- Ponieważ szydziłeś z niego podczas pierwszego spotkania?

_To nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie._

Louisowi _prawie_ się to wypsnęło, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Szatyn przełknął ślinę i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Widocznie zmieniłem zdanie.

\- Niech ci będzie. Nie czuj się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć cokolwiek.

\- Nie czuję się.

Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund. Liam pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek. Louis przegryzł wnętrze swojego policzka i ponownie skupił się na zadaniu. – Sprawdzisz moje notatki, kiedy zanotuje kilka pomysłów? – zapytał, siląc się na swobodny ton. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to ma jakiś sens.

Liam odpowiedział z krótkim, ale zauważalnym opóźnieniem. – Tak, w porządku.

\- W porządku – powtórzył Louis.

W tle Harry mówił o rzadkich chorobach, badaniach i odwadze, które miały w sobie dzieci, oraz o dziewczynce, która zwróciła jego szczególną uwagę. – „Kiedy jestem smutna – zacytował ją – mój tata jest wtedy jeszcze smutniejszy. A ja nie chcę, żeby on był smutny”. Czy to nie wspaniałe? Ma dopiero osiem lat, i umiera, i właśnie w taki sposób radzi sobie z chorobą. – Jego głos stał się cichszy. – Będę dumny, jeśli pewnego dnia będę w połowie tak odważny jak ona.

Louis popatrzył w górę w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Harry uśmiecha się przez łzy – on zawsze się uśmiecha. Następnie podniósł dłoń, żeby zmierzwić swoje włosy, i jeszcze kilka dni temu Louis wziąłby to za lamerski ruch, który miał oczarować publiczność. Teraz wiedział, że ten gest ujawniał jego brak pewności siebie.

 _Jeśli przebrniesz przez to wszystko,_ pomyślał Louis, _powinieneś być z siebie dumny. Ja byłbym z ciebie dumny._

Odsunął od siebie tę myśl i wrócił do swoich notatek. James dał mu nad tym kontrolę i Louis nie miał zamiaru go zawieść. Nie miał również zamiaru zawieść Harry’ego.

\--

Wczesnym popołudniem ucięli sobie krótką rozmowę, głos księcia był promienny i stanowczy, gdy zadzwonił by zapytać o to, jak miały się sprawy, oraz czy Louis potrzebował jakichkolwiek informacji. Wydawał się bardziej zdeterminowany niż poprzedniej nocy, niemal niecierpliwy, podczas gdy Louis obawiał się, że Harry zmieni zdanie. Jednak wyglądało na to, że książę był kimś, kto obstawał przy swojej decyzji. Co było rzadkością.

Louis zaproponował, że on i Liam pojawią się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, spotkają się z nim oraz jego zaufanymi pomocnikami, by utworzyć Małą Radę – i przy okazji Louis zażądał mianowania go Królewskim Namiestnikiem, pomimo nieodłącznego zagrożenia jego życia. Ku rozczarowaniu szatyna, Harry nie wyłapał nawiązania do _Gry o tron._ Każdy szanujący się członek rodziny królewskiej powinien być zaznajomiony z nieczystymi zagrywkami. Jak Louis miał ufać przywódcy, który ujawnił tak _szokujące_ braki w edukacji?

\- Dobrze, że nie jestem pierwszy w kolejce – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się, i Louis mruknął z niezadowoleniem pod nosem.

\- Lepiej niech twoja siostra spróbuje rządzić krajem. Nie chciałbym, żeby ten kraj skończył w twoich nieporadnych rękach.

Harry ponownie nie wyłapał nawiązania – _Ktoś_ – powiedział mu Louis – musi dostarczyć ci najświeższych wiadomości. To _żenujące._ W jaki sposób stawiasz czoła spotkaniom towarzyskim, skoro masz tak zdumiewający brak wiedzy?

\- Proponujesz coś?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Louisa. – Może – powiedział z lekkim opóźnieniem, które najprawdopodobniej było zauważalne, ale Harry nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły.

\--

Harry zamówił wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, by utrzymać małą armię. W drodze do domu z hospicjum sprawdził czym dokładnie była Mała Rada, a następnie rozważał udekorowanie stołu czerwonym brokatem, oraz przyniesienie kilku zabytkowych świeczników i kieliszków do wina, które dostał od swojej mamy. Mimo wszystko atmosfera była bardzo ważna. Jednak był spóźniony, i kiedy dotarł do mieszkania, miał czas tylko na szybki prysznic.

Wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając się ręcznikiem, i zauważył Nialla siedzącego na stole kuchennym. Był otoczony jedzeniem, które musiało przyjechać w czasie, gdy brunet brał prysznic. – Włóż coś na siebie – powiedział blondyn. – Chyba że wróciłeś do swojej kariery w branży porno?

Harry rozłożył ręce i okręcił się. Kiedy się zatrzymał, Niall wyglądał na niewzruszonego, i książę prychnął. Owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Przyjechałeś razem z jedzeniem?

\- Mam niezłe wyczucie czasu, co nie? Co gdyby dostawcy zawrócili, ponieważ nie mogłeś im otworzyć?

Harry skinął głową. – To byłaby tragedia.

\- Musielibyśmy zjeść Zayna – powiedział Niall. – Albo Liama. On nie jest aż tak chudy.

\- Ma za dużo mięśni.

\- Za to Louis jest drobniutki. Wygląda na to, że wypadło na ciebie.

\- Dzięki za nazwanie mnie grubym – odparł Harry.

\- Ech, ty również jesteś dość chudy. Ale te twoje boczki tak na mnie działają.

Harry poszedł wejrzeć w garnek, który znajdował się na kuchence gazowej. Ziemniaki obtoczone w bułce tartej oraz serze pachniały niebiańsko. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jadł nic przez cały dzień. – Jestem najlepszym kucharzem – powiedział przez ramię. – Ugotowanie kucharza jest złym pomysłem.

\- Kto wie, może Louis i Liam są przyzwoitymi kucharzami. Mogliby przejąć od ciebie pałeczkę.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego rozmawiamy o kanibalizmie?

Wzruszając ramionami, Niall zeskoczył na podłogę. – Włóż coś na siebie. Zayn i ja możemy być do tego przyzwyczajeni, ale pozostała dwójka nie. Nie chcemy ich odstraszyć, prawda? A może chcesz ich uwieść?

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi, ale uniemożliwił mu to dzwonek do drzwi. Niall wyglądał na rozczarowanego, że jego dochodzenie zostało przerwane, ale poszedł otworzyć. W tym samym czasie brunet pobiegł do sypialni, by założyć na siebie krótkie spodenki, oraz wyciągnąć koszulkę z szafy. Wciągając ją na siebie, wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie usłyszał głos Louisa. – Robisz za ochroniarza Harry’ego? Wybacz, ale jesteś mało przekonujący.

\- Chodzi o poświęcenie i oddanie – odpowiedział Niall. – Widzisz, miałem zamiar pomóc Harry’emu ukryć ciało.

\- Jedząc je – dodał Harry. To musiało zabrzmieć nieco dziwnie dla osób, które nie słyszały ich wcześniejszej wymiany zdań. Brunet spojrzał w górę, by ocenić reakcję pozostałej dwójki. Liam patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, natomiast Louis wpatrywał się w biodro księcia, na którym jeszcze kilka sekund temu było widać tatuaż. Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, wstrzymując oddech.

Louis mrugnął i wziął się w garść. – Czuję _prawdziwe_ jedzenie – powiedział cicho. – A tak w ogóle dlaczego nie ma tutaj żadnego ochroniarza?

\- Martwisz się o mnie? – zapytał Harry.

\- Prawie wcale. – Louis uniósł brew. – Pytam, ponieważ planuje wrócić w kominiarce i obrabować cię.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy dałbyś radę trzymać gębę na kłódkę wystarczająco długo, by pozostać incognito.

\- Słuszna uwaga – odparł Louis, ściągając buty. Liam poszedł za jego przykładem, rozglądając się z ciekawością dookoła. Buty Louisa znajdowały się w znacznej odległości od siebie, podczas gdy te należące do Liama były starannie ułożone.

\- Tędy do kuchni – powiedział im Harry. – Mamy piwo i wino.

\- A także jedzenie – dodał Niall.

\- A także jedzenie. – Harry skinął głową. Odwrócił się i poprowadził ich do kuchni, mówiąc przez ramię. – I zazwyczaj nie jestem… Nie zawsze jestem otoczony przez ochroniarzy. Johnson był jedynym, który pełnił służbę każdego dnia, a teraz… - _Nie_ myślał o Johnsonie, nie. – Mam pewną swobodę w podejmowaniu decyzji, kiedy potrzebuję ochrony. Na przykład w trakcie oficjalnych wystąpień, albo kiedy wychodzę na miasto.

\- Być może będziesz musiał zwiększyć ochronę, gdy ta historia ujrzy światło dzienne – rzekł Louis. – Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Ta myśl nie podobała się brunetowi. Nie przejmował się tym, że niektórzy śledzili każdy jego krok. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie zamierzał się ujawnić – ale kiedy w końcu wyjdzie z szafy, jego największy sekret będzie wiedzą publiczną, czyniąc go mniej bezbronnego i narażonego na zdrady zaufanych ludzi. _Nosisz swoje sekrety jak zbroję, książątko._

\- Będę się tym martwił, kiedy wszystko ukaże się w mediach – powiedział Louisowi.

Cokolwiek Louis chciał powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez kroki na schodach, po których nastąpiły trzy uderzenia w drzwi. Podobnie jak Niall, Zayn miał swój własny klucz, ale w przeciwieństwie do blondyna, Malik miał na tyle przyzwoitości by ostrzec Harry’ego przed wtargnięciem do jego mieszkania.

\- To Zayn – powiedział Harry.

Liam, stojący najbliżej drzwi, napotkał spojrzenie księcia, zanim poszedł otworzyć. Był trochę sztywny, kiedy odsunął się, by przepuścić Zayna.

Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym przywitał się z resztą i ogłosił – Cholerna sesja zdjęciowa pod wodą. Śmierdzę chlorem, i nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co jest seksownego w syrenach z łuskami i rybimi ogonami. Ktoś zechce mi to wytłumaczyć?

Harry z rozbawieniem zauważył, że Liam rozdziawiał usta. Och, cóż, Zayn miał taki wpływ na ludzi. Przynajmniej Louis wydawał się niewzruszony. Szatyn uśmiechał się szeroko, zerkając na Zayna oraz swojego przyjaciela. Harry nie chciał analizować ulgi, która osiedliła się w jego krwi i spowolniła jego puls.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do Liama, Louis nie patrzył na Zayna jakby chciał go pożreć – no i całkiem niedawno zastygł w bezruchu na widok Harry’ego ubierającego koszulkę. Nikt nie mógł winić księcia, że trochę to przeinterpretował.

\- Masz makijaż na brwi – zauważył Niall. Zayn podniósł rękę, by przetrzeć wskazane miejsce. Model wydawał się być w złym humorze, co wiązało się z pogardą dla pretensjonalnej sztuczności, która często pojawiała się w jego pracy. Jednak wszystko wracało do normy, gdy Zayn brał prysznic, a następnie rozsiadał się na kanapie z zimnym piwem w dłoni.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Hej, myślicie że syreny porównują rozmiary swoich ogonów? – zapytał.

\- Albo rozmiary swoich łusek – dodał Louis, i książę zaśmiał się krótko. Szatyn odpowiedział uśmiechem, i tak, całkiem możliwe, że Harry bardzo go lubił. Nawet gdyby okazało się, że to jednostronne.

 


	8. Część 4.2

Kiedy Louis był w mieszkaniu Harry’ego po raz pierwszy, rzucił tylko przelotne spojrzenie na łazienkę. Nie zauważył wtedy ogromnej wanny stojącej za drzwiami. Teraz stanął jak wryty na ten widok.

Białe porcelanowe szkliwo i szponiaste nogi, zamontowany kran, podobnie jak u – u Rene, tak się przedstawił. Ale najprawdopodobniej miał na imię Peter albo John. W każdym bądź razie był jednym z dwóch stałych klientów Louisa. Mężczyzna lubił myć szatyna w wannie, mówiąc: _brudny chłopiec, umyjmy cię dla mnie, umyjmy dla tatusia._ Nacierał Louisa mydłem o zapachu wanilii, po czym zmuszał go do wyjścia z wanny, kazał mu pochylić się nad umywalką i pieprzył go szybkimi oraz niechlujnymi pchnięciami, wychodząc z niego w samą porę, by ściągnąć prezerwatywę i dojść na plecy Louisa. Następnie szatyn wciągał na siebie swoje ubrania i wychodził. Wszystko było jak w zegarku.

Jednak to było w porządku. Żadnych siniaków, żadnych sporów o użycie zabezpieczenia, a regularne spotkania odegrały ważną rolę w podjęciu decyzji dotyczącej wynajęcia gównianego mieszkania w Lewisham.

Ponadto wanna Rene miała białe nogi. Te były z brązu i wyglądały na droższe. I nawet gdyby były białe, to nie miało znaczenia. Louis był wtedy bardzo głupi. Ale teraz już taki nie był. 

Odwrócił się i wysikał bez spoglądania w stronę wanny. Mydło Harry’ego pachniało lawendą i owocami cytrusowymi, i Louis umył ręce dwa razy, aż zapach przylgnął do jego skóry.

Jego żołądek był dziwnie lekki, kiedy powrócił do reszty, wszyscy byli rozłożeni dookoła tarasu. Harry leżał na plecach na podłodze, Niall i Zayn byli rozwaleni na rozkładanej kanapie, a Liam przywłaszczył sobie dwa krzesła. Teoretycznie Louis i Liam powinni opuścić mieszkanie księcia w momencie, gdy skończyli omawiać wstępny plan, ale potem Niall powiedział coś o reprezentacji Anglii w piłce nożnej. Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skomentował tego na swój sposób, i zanim się obejrzał, cała piątka wdała się w żarliwą dyskusję na temat Zombie Football. Było więcej piwa oraz mnóstwo lodów, i kiedy dzwony kościelne wybiły godzinę dwudziestą drugą, było już za późno, by udawać, że to spotkanie nadal miało charakter czysto zawodowy.

Siadając obok Harry’ego, Louis założył nogę na nogę i zneutralizował lekki niepokój w swoim żołądku mówiąc stanowcze: - Książątko, porozmawiajmy o _Grze o tron._ Oraz dlaczego każdy w kolejce do tronu powinien obejrzeć ten serial.

\- Myślałem, że to seria książek? – zapytał Harry, mrugając okiem do Louisa. Szatyn miał wielką ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń i przejechać kciukiem wzdłuż jego górnej wargi.

Zwinął dłonie w pięści i położył je na swoich kolanach. – Książki są dla kujonów.

\- Może _ja_ jestem kujonem. – Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Jesteś _księciem_ – powiedział mu Louis. – To oznacza, że możesz być ekscentryczny, ale nigdy kujonowaty. Wybacz.

Harry zachichotał, nisko i prywatnie. – Rozumiem, że jesteś ekspertem od książąt?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział beztrosko Louis. To zdecydowanie był żart, nie było w tym ani krzty prawdy. – Trzeba znać swojego wroga, co nie? – Aby pokazać, że nie mówił poważnie, trącił kolanem biodro bruneta, i uśmiech Harry’ego powiększył się.

\- Bądź blisko z przyjaciółmi, ale jeszcze bliżej z wrogiem. To ma sens. – Harry pokiwał głową.

W tym samym momencie Liam postanowił wstać, przytrzymując się kanapy. Dzielił się winem z Zaynem, i ku rozbawieniu Louisa, efekt tego zaczynał być widoczny; Liam jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak wstawiony. To dość wielka zmiana jak na kogoś, kto zawsze się kontrolował, podobnie jak Louis.

\- Idę się odlać – ogłosił Liam. – Potrzebujecie czegoś?

\- Wytłumacz mi, jak te dwie rzeczy mogą być ze sobą związane? Czyżbyś mówił o złotym deszczu? – zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Dupek. – Liam zarumienił się. – Z _kuchni._ Na przykład piwo, lub coś innego.

\- W lodówce znajdują się pokrojone owoce. Mógłbyś je przynieść? – spytał Harry.

Niall prychnął. – Dlaczego nie dziwi mnie, że właśnie tego chcesz. Dla mnie kolejne piwo.

\- Pójdę z tobą – powiedział Zayn. Zsunął się z materaca i skierował się do wnętrza mieszkania. Liam stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, wpatrując się w jasne drzwi, zanim podążył za drugim mężczyzną. Uderzył się biodrem w futrynę, zerkając przez ramię z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

Gdy tylko Payne zniknął za drzwiami, Harry uniósł się na łokciach. Jego ton był troskliwy. – Czy Liam zawsze jest taki niezdarny?

\- Ani trochę. – Louis zamilkł i wybrał następne słowa bardzo ostrożnie, szukając na twarzy księcia jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu. – Czy to dziwne?

\- Niby dlaczego? – zapytał Harry, i Louis chciał zapytać go, czy nie zauważył oczywistego zauroczenia Liama, ale brunet zaśmiał się krótko i dodał: - To nieco zabawne. Zayn jest taki oczywisty, a Liam zbyt subtelny.

\- To według ciebie jest _subtelne_? – zapytał Louis.

Niall z rechotem stoczył się z kanapy i wylądował głową na brzuchu Harry’ego, usadawiając się wygodnie. Brunet mruknął z niezadowoleniem pod nosem, ale nie odepchnął przyjaciela. – Zachowuje się bardzo subtelnie jak na kogoś, kto jest zainteresowany Zaynem – powiedział Niall. – Harry, pamiętasz imprezę u Nicka? Kiedy w ciągu niecałej godziny pięć osób zaproponowało Zaynowi, że mu obciągnie?

\- To było niezłe. – Harry wydawał się zachwycony tym wspomnieniem, nie było widać żadnego śladu zazdrości. Cóż, brunet przez cały czas podkreślał, że on i Zayn byli przede wszystkim przyjaciółmi, i podczas gdy Louis nie mógł zrozumieć tej całej koncepcji przyjaciół z korzyściami… Może to działało, dla niektórych osób.

\- Nasz Harold – powiedział Niall, zwracając się do Louisa – również otrzymał wiele propozycji. Ogólnie z nieco większą klasą, ale intencja była taka sama.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi – wymamrotał Louis.

Harry poruszył się, biorąc głęboki oddech, przez co blondyn ponarzekał trochę na zakłócenia. – Niedobra poduszka. Leż nieruchomo, idioto.

Nie zwracając większej uwagi na tę zniewagę, Harry poklepał głowę Nialla i powiedział: - To ludzie, których fascynuje ta cała książęcość. Głównie dziewczyny. A nawet gdyby to byli chłopacy, to i tak nie mógłbym nic z tym zrobić. Istniało zbyt duże ryzyko, że pójdą z tym do prasy.

Więc Zayn był jedynym. _Musiał_ być. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę dziewczyny, które Harry mógł pieprzyć zanim określił swoją seksualność, znacznie różniło się to od przeszłości Louisa. Inne. Słodkie. Niewinne.

Louis mu tego zazdrościł.

\- Cóż – powiedział głośno. – Nie martw się, mały książę. Kiedy to wszystko się zacznie, otrzymasz mnóstwo propozycji. Będziesz się w nich _topić._ A Pan Supermodel będzie zazdrosny.

\- To nie w jego stylu – powiedział spokojnie Harry, patrząc na Louisa dziwnie pustym wzrokiem, zanim z powrotem padł na ziemię. Jego następne słowa były skierowane w niebo. – Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi?

\- Ale trzeba przyznać – wtrącił się Niall – że to przyjaźń z bonusem. Coś jak butelka tequili, do której dołączony jest kieliszek do shotów, taka oferta specjalna. Ty i ja, z drugiej zaś strony, jesteśmy tylko butelką.

W porządku, Niall był cholernie fantastyczny. Nie to, żeby Louis tego nie podejrzewał. – Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia – powiedział, podczas gdy Harry mruknął pod nosem, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Ale to sugerowałoby, że nasza przyjaźń jest mniej ważna. A to nie prawda.

Niall zdawał się to rozważać. – Możemy być nieco większą butelką – postanowił. – Aby zrekompensować brak kieliszka.

\- Mi pasuje – powiedział Harry. – Ale skoro mamy dwie butelki oraz kieliszek pomiędzy naszą trójką, co w takim razie z limonką i solą?

\- Liam i Louis mogą powalczyć o to, kto będzie kim – zdecydował Niall, i oni oboje naprawdę byli śmieszni. Louis mógłby się z nimi łatwo zaprzyjaźnić; cała ich piątka mogłaby stworzyć fajną paczkę przyjaciół.

Chryste, nie powinien nawet o tym myśleć. To było tymczasowe. _Praca._ Coś, co James powierzył Louisowi, i szatyn nie zamierzał spieprzyć tego tylko dlatego, że w tej chwili nie potrafił odróżnić prawej strony od lewej.

Jednak rozmowy o _Grze o tron_ oraz Zombie Football wykraczały poza jego pracę. Zdążył już przekroczyć granicę, i to nie było problemem, prawda? Po prostu musiał zachować przytomność umysłu, trzymać się swojego poczucia obiektywizmu – w końcu to było powodem, dla którego Harry zdecydował się do niego zwrócić.

Louis odsunął się nieco od Nialla i Harry’ego, opierając plecami o poręcz. Kolorowe lampki migotały nad nim jak malutkie gwiazdy, i szatyn nie był pijany, ale prawdopodobnie tylko lekko wstawiony. Być może. To ten stan, kiedy przyjemnie szumi w głowie. – Mam cięty język – powiedział po jakimś czasie. – Także mogę ubiegać się o tytuł limonki. Ponieważ Liam jest milszy niż ja. I jego talenty są powszechnie stosowane, podobnie jak sól.

\- Więc nie ma kolejnej butelki z kieliszkiem? – Głos księcia brzmiał swobodnie, jednak zdradziło go ostre spojrzenie, którym obdarzył Louisa.

To nie powinno go w ogóle obchodzić. Dlaczego go to obchodziło?

Louis zamierzał o to zapytać, kiedy usłyszał śmiech z wnętrza mieszkania, nagły rechot Liama, a następnie szept Zayna. _Och_. Okej, istniała szansa, że Harry pytał w interesie Zayna. Tak, to było wielce prawdopodobne. Szatyn nie potrafił wymyśleć innego racjonalnego powodu.

\- Liam jest świetnym facetem – powiedział Louis, ważąc każde słowo. – Świetny przyjaciel, ale zdecydowanie nie ma żadnego kieliszka. Bardzo chętnie pijemy prosto z butelki. Osobiście -  poruszył palcami – uważam, że kieliszki do shotów są przereklamowane.

Za dużo informacji.

\- _Przereklamowane?_ – Niall wydawał się urażony. – Niemożliwe.

\- No nie wiem. W społeczeństwie, może trochę – rzekł powoli Harry, skupiając wzrok na nocnym niebie. – Myślę, że… No nie wiem. Chyba chciałbym, żeby to coś znaczyło.

Chwileczkę. Jasna cholera.

Jasna _cholera_ , rozmawiali o seksie. O postawach seksualnych. Na płaszczyźnie prywatnej. Chryste.

Wprawdzie Louis zaczął ten temat, chociaż to nie on zapoczątkował tę całą sprawę z kieliszkami, ale – to nie było żartobliwe dokuczanie, było czymś znacznie więcej niż tylko żartami. Harry brzmiał bardzo poważnie, i może Niall słyszał o tym wcześniej, ale Louis nie. Ponadto szatyn był spektakularnie nieprzygotowany do rozmowy o znaczącym seksie, tym bardziej z Harrym.

_Kiedy byłem młody i głupi, marzyłem by się z tobą kochać._

Haha. Tak, nie.

\- Lepiej, gdy coś znaczy – zgodził się łatwo Niall, i Louis wzruszył ramionami, rezygnując z decydującego oświadczenia.

\- Tak naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślałem – powiedział.

Był ogromnie wdzięczny, że Liam i Zayn postanowili wrócić na taras właśnie w tym momencie. Przynieśli ze sobą piwo, a także miskę z owocami, którą Harry przyjął z zachwytem, siadając prosto i strącając przy tym Nialla.

Przykładając zimną butelkę do policzka, Louis oparł głowę o poręcz, zamknął oczy i nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, co mówią pozostali mężczyźni. Wszystko było w porządku, i cała jego popaprana przeszłość mogła iść się pieprzyć – była bardzo daleko za nim, równie dobrze mogła żyć na innym kontynencie.

Było dobrze.

\--

Było kilkanaście minut po północy, kiedy Niall zaoferował, że odwiedzie Liama, Zayna oraz Louisa do domu. – A potem będę dzielić łóżko z moją cudowną dziewczyną zamiast z wami, tak dla odmiany – dodał, i Louis postanowił nie pytać.

Najpierw podrzucili Zayna, który mieszkał niecałą milę od Harry’ego, okolica równie ekskluzywna. Wysiadając z auta, Malik wymamrotał niewyraźne pożegnanie, i Louis zauważył, że  Liam wpatrywał się w Zayna o kilka sekund dłużej, niż to konieczne. Lub uprzejme.

Louis był następny, i zanim wyszedł z samochodu, umówił się ze swoim przyjacielem na ich typowy wypad do baru. Kiedy zaproponowali Niallowi by do nich dołączył, blondyn odmówił tłumacząc się koniecznością spędzenia czasu ze swoją dziewczyną. -  Nie wszyscy z nas są singlami.

\- Ale niektórzy z nas są szczęśliwymi singlami – powiedział mu Louis. Podniósł dłoń, chcąc przybić piątkę z Liamem, i brunet zrobił to z lekkim zawahaniem.

_Fascynujące._

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce – zawołał Niall. Dokładnie to samo powiedział kilka miesięcy temu po kich wspólnym wieczorze w pubie, ale tym razem Louis był prawie pewien, że oni naprawdę niedługo się zobaczą.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było – odpowiedział. Po stuknięciu knykciami w maskę pojazdu, udał się w stronę swojego budynku. Niall zatrąbił, zapewne budząc większość sąsiadów, i odjechał.

Ignorując nagła ciszę, która nastąpiła po odjeździe samochodu, Louis otworzył drzwi wejściowe i wszedł po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Jego głowa była pusta, a koniczyny ołowiane. Naliczył dwa uderzenia w dzwon, zanim w końcu zapadł w sen.

\--

Weekend zaczął się od zbierania resztek ze stołówek zakładowych. To była całkiem przyzwoita zdobycz, i Louis był w dobrym humorze, kiedy on i Stan kierowali się na plac budowy, który okupywali od trzech tygodni. Powinni wkrótce się przenieść; lato wisiało w powietrzu, działki ogrodowe wokół ich miejsca powoli budziły się do życia, a wieści szybko się roznosiły.

Kilkoro włóczęgów zaczęło krążyć wokół nich, gdy dotarli na miejsce, i Louis kazał im rozłożyć jedzenie. _Żadnego wykradania, sługusy. Jeśli was przyłapię, dam wam mocnego klapsa. Bufet zostanie otwarty w samo południe, i to dla każdego._

Organizacja była bardzo ważna. Tak samo jak upór.

Podczas gdy Stan pojechał do wypożyczalni by zwrócić vana, zaczęło schodzić się coraz więcej dzieciaków. Do południa było ich około czterdziestu, kilka nowych twarzy, które trzymały się na uboczu, inni swobodnie opowiadali Louisowi o minionym tygodniu. Szatyn dowiedział się między innymi o tym, że ośrodek opieki dziennej niedaleko Victoria Station zatrudnił nowego pracownika socjalnego, który nieco zbyt bardzo interesował się ich prywatnymi sprawami. – Takie mamy odczucie – powiedziała Shayna, bawiąc się kompletnie nowym zegarkiem. Louis postanowił nie pytać skąd go ma, ale zanotował w pamięci, by przyjrzeć się bliżej temu pracownikowi.

\- Nowe miejsce w przyszłym tygodniu – ogłosił Stan, kiedy kilkoro dzieciaków zaczęło powoli odchodzić. – Wyślemy lokalizację do Kevina i Stacy, więc później zwróćcie się do nich po informację.

\- A tak z innej beczki, kto ma ochotę na mały meczyk? – zapytał Louis, i słaby okrzyk radości rozległ się ze strony stałych ochotników. Siedmiu przeciwko ośmiu, nienajgorzej, w końcu jeszcze jakiś czas temu uznałby garstkę graczy za dobrą frekwencję.

Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że trudno było zdobyć czyjeś zaufanie, a bardzo łatwo było można je stracić. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie kilkanaście miesięcy, szatyn stwierdził, że te dzieciaki radzą sobie całkiem nieźle.

\--

Gdyby Louis prowadził listę swoich najbardziej zapracowanych dni, następny poniedziałek oraz wtorek znajdowałby się na samym szczycie. Kiedyś zajmowali się porwaniem, i szatyn spał tylko kilka godzin, skulony pod biurkiem, ale wykonywał wtedy polecenia Jamesa. Teraz to Louis był tym, który musiał trzymać to wszystko razem, żonglować przygotowaniami, odhaczyć wykonane zadania na liście, opracować pismo, poprawić je, a następnie poprawić je jeszcze raz.

Jeśli ujawnienie się księcia pójdzie do diabła, Louis będzie za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Tym bardziej, że miał wpływ na decyzję Harry’ego.

Sen był dla cieniasów.

\--

\- Dziesięć – powiedział Louis.

Harry osunął się na krześle i gapił się na ekran komputera. Wyświetlony artykuł, napisany przez dobrego znajomego Jamesa z redakcji _The Sun_ , sugerował dostatecznie dużo, by zapoczątkować plotki i zbadać grunt bez konieczności składania jakiejkolwiek deklaracji. Powołując się na fikcyjne źródło będące „bardzo blisko księcia”, artykuł był zilustrowany zdjęciem Harry’ego i Zayna śmiejących się z czegoś.

Louis odchrząknął. – Dziewięć.

\- Może zrezygnujemy z tego zdjęcia? – zapytał Harry, po czym jęknął i zsunął się niżej. – Nie, ja wiem, że ludzie potrzebują _czegoś_ , co poprze ten tekst. _Wiem._

\- Lepsze zdjęcie z Zaynem, niż przypadkowa fotka z jakimś kolesiem. Potem biedaczek nie wiedziałby, co go dotknęło. – Louis poczekał trzy sekundy. – Osiem.

\- Siedem – powiedział Harry. 

\- Sześć. – Z jakiegoś powodu Tomlinson zaczął się niepokoić. – Obiecaj mi, że będziesz trzymał się z dala od Internetu i będziesz unikał rozgłosu, przynajmniej przez kilka dni. Żadnego Google do poniedziałku.

\- Postaram się.

\- Dobre i to. – Louis poruszył myszką, by umieścić kursor na przycisku, który wysłałby jego e-maila, wiadomość zawierającą zwykłe “ _Okej”_. Szatyn patrzył na księcia, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony.

Harry był blady, ale zdeterminowany. – Cztery.

\- Nie zemdlejesz, prawda? Potrzebujesz świeżego powietrza? Albo filiżanki herbaty?

\- Trzy – odpowiedział Harry. – Dwa.

Louis wciągnął powietrze i trzymał je w płucach. Czuł się lekki i gotowy do zrywu, miał wrażenie, że każda żyła w jego ciele była wypełniona światłem. – Jeden.

Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Zero – wyszeptał. – Zrób to.

Louis wysłał wiadomość.

Obydwoje milczeli, podczas gdy opcja wycofania się była wyświetlona na ekranie, odliczając sekundy od dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, _trzy dwa jeden_. I koniec. Harry objął się ramionami. W tym momencie wydawał się mniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, pozbawiony jego zwyczajnej radości. Jego głos był bezbarwny. – O Boże.

Louis zawahał się. Bardzo ostrożnie i powoli wyciągnął dłoń, by delikatnie poklepać ramię księcia.

To Harry zmniejszył odległość między nimi. Zsunął się na krawędź fotela, ich kolana zderzyły się, gdy przyciągnął Louisa do ciasnego uścisku, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i biorąc głębokie oddechy. Przez chwilę szatyn siedział w bezruchu, a wszystkie jego myśli zatrzymały się gwałtownie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry. – Przepraszam, ja po prostu… przepraszam.

Brunet chciał się odsunąć, ale Louis w końcu wyrwał się z tego odrętwienia i owinął ramiona wokół pleców Harry’ego, by trzymać go blisko siebie. Przyciskając nos do włosów bruneta, zarejestrował coś, co pachniało słodko i lekko, jakby jabłka i mięta. Chryste, to nieco przerażające zważywszy na sytuację.

\- Hej, mały książę? – Głos Louisa był niski. – Jestem dumny… Naprawdę jestem bardzo dumny, że jestem częścią tego. I mam nadzieję, że ty jesteś z siebie dumny. Powinieneś być.

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Odprężył się nieco, i minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział. – Nie wiem, jak się czuję. Jestem trochę otępiały, szczerze mówiąc.

\- Chcesz, żebym zadzwonił do Zayna? – Louis zacieśnił uścisk. – Albo do Nialla? Mam powiedzieć im, żeby po ciebie przyjechali?

Harry westchnął, a jego ciepły oddech połaskotał skórę Louisa. – Za minutkę. Po prostu daj mi chwilę.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział mu Louis, i nawet jeśli jego odpowiedź była zbyt delikatna, zbyt cicha… nie słyszał jej nikt, oprócz Harry’ego. Szatyna przerażało to, jak bardzo nie chciał wypuścić księcia ze swoich objęć.

\--

Niall był tym, który odebrał Harry’ego. Czekali w mieszkaniu Zayna, aż ten wróci z przymiarki, a następnie pojechali do domku wiejskiego, który był własnością rodziny Nialla.

To był niezwykły dom zbudowany z pomarańczowej cegły, nieco stary i porośnięty bluszczem. Kiedy wiadomość trafiła do mediów w czwartek, Zayn skonfiskował telefon Harry’ego, a Niall zmienił hasło do jego tableta. Spędzili ten dzień wylegując się przy basenie i grając w bilard, upijając się kosztownym winem z piwnicy, które tylko Niall potrafił docenić, podczas gdy Harry i Zayn wymyślali dziwne rzeczy o miodzie pitnym i czekoladowych żabach, o plonach zbieranych przy świetle księżyca w pełni.

Wrócili w piątek po południu, w samą porę by Zayn spakował swoje rzeczy na pokaz mody w Paryżu, i by Niall zdążył na zjazd rodzinny w Irlandii. Natomiast wszystkie weekendowe spotkania Harry’ego zostały celowo odwołane.

Harry odbył krótką rozmowę telefoniczną z Louisem – Jechałem metrem dzisiaj rano i słyszałem jak dwie dziewczyny rozmawiały o tym, że chciałyby zobaczyć ciebie i Zayna w akcji, a następie pewna staruszka spojrzała na nie z oburzeniem. - Na zakończenie Tomlinson zażartował, że Harry mógł zawsze rozpocząć karierę w branży pornograficznej. Kilkanaście minut później przyszedł Nick, by opowiedzieć o pierwszych reakcjach. Tak jak się spodziewano, artykuł skupił na sobie uwagę brukowców i innych kanałów plotkarskich. Telefon Nicka dzwonił uporczywie i za każdym razem mężczyzna odmawiał komentarza. Wyżej ceniona prasa wstrzymała się od oceny sytuacji, chociaż Nick otrzymał kilka poufnych zapytań od stałych informatorów. 

\- Ludzie są dość obojętni, ogólnie rzecz biorąc. Kilka osób żartuje, że ten kraj może mieć tylko jedną królową, ale przeważnie nie traktują tego poważnie, ponieważ to nadal tylko spekulacje. Piłka jest po twojej stronie.

Od tamtego poranka po powrocie z Hiszpanii, Harry czuje się jakby został wrzucony do równoległego wszechświata, gdzie oczekiwano od niego by podejmował decyzje, które mają jakieś _znaczenie._ Wybór muszki na publiczne wystąpienie zdecydowanie się do nich nie zaliczał.

Pomyślał o Annie, dziewczynce chorej na raka, i dziecinnej jasności w jej głosie. – Oczywiście, że mogłabym być smutna. Ale to nie jest zbyt pomocne, prawda? Jeśli będę smutna, mój tata będzie jeszcze smutniejszy, a potem będzie płakać, a to tylko sprawi, że ja będę smutniejsza. Jeśli umrę, nie chcę… - Uśmiechnęła się i zamrugała kilka razy, by pozbyć się kilku uporczywych łez. – Nie chcę, żeby zapamiętali mnie jako osobę smutną. Ponieważ ja taka nie jestem.

Harry dał jej swój łańcuszek z papierowym samolotem i powiedział jej, że chciałby być trochę podobny do niej. Nie sądził, żeby zrozumiała znaczenie jego słów, ale uśmiech dziewczynki powiększył się, stał się szczery i radosny, kiedy książę założył naszyjnik na jej szyję.

_Piłka jest po twojej stronie._

\- Nie jestem tchórzem – powiedział Nickowi. Zabrzmiało to pewniej, niż się czuł. – Ignorowanie problemu nie sprawi, że on odejdzie, prawda? Jestem gejem, więc równie dobrze mogę… być dumny z tego powodu.

Nick wzniósł za niego toast piwem, po czym dwójka mężczyzn wdała się w dyskusję na temat muzyki, starych klasyków i wstydliwych przyjemności, którą była Britney Sprears. Zaplanowali, że pójdą razem na koncert Metalliki, który miał odbyć się latem, i żaden z nich nie wspomniał o tym, że to mógł być czas, kiedy życie Harry’ego będzie jednym wielkim chaosem i wystąpienia publiczne mogą nie być dobrym pomysłem.

Po wyjściu Nicka, Harry przekartkował plik wydruków. Znajdowały się tam szczere nagłówki wiadomości i żartobliwe artykuły o tym, że plotki o rodzinie królewskiej rosły jak chwasty. Początkowo miał wrażenie, że ludzie byli bardziej rozbawieni, aniżeli oburzeni myślą, że książę mógłby być gejem.

Harry popełniłby wielki błąd, gdyby wpisał swoje imię w wyszukiwarkę. Nawet w normalne dni mógł znaleźć masę niemiłych komentarzy, które miały na niego negatywny wpływ. Opierając się pokusie, dość wcześnie poszedł do łóżka i zasnął w przeciągu kilku minut.

Obudził się o piątej rano w sobotę, nie będąc w stanie ponownie zasnąć. Jego głowa była wypełniona mrocznymi resztkami snów o ucieczce i tłumie ludzi chcących ścięcia jego głowy. To byłby straszny pomysł, gdyby wstał i sprawdził, co mówią o nim ludzie.

 _Straszny_ pomysł.


	9. Część 5.1

Dzień, w którym Harry sprawdził wzmianki na Twitterze był dniem, w którym pojawił się w mieszkaniu Louisa. O siódmej rano.

Kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi, Harry potrząsnął papierową torbą jako gest pojednawczy. Szatyn pokręcił głową, mrugając gwałtownie. Zjawa nie zniknęła, okej, w porządku. Książę stał pod drzwiami do jego mieszkania. Książę z czerwonymi oczami i papierową torbą kurczowo przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej.

Chwileczkę. _Co?_

Senność Louisa nagle wyparowała. – Harry? – zapytał. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przepraszam, ja nie… Zayn  i Niall wyjechali z Londynu, a ja potrzebowałem… i Niall dał mi twój adres, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mu tego za złe. – Książę próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu tylko krzywy grymas. Na kogoś, kto musiał być wyszkolony do uśmiechania się bez względu na wszystko, to było wyjątkowo słabe wykonanie.

Szatyna obleciał zimny strach. – Co się stało?

\- Ja po prostu… Chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś. Że to nie wada. – Harry opuścił torbę, unikając wzroku Louisa. – W sieci jest pełno komentarzy na mój temat, i… chyba muszę usłyszeć to właśnie teraz.

O Boże, o Boże, o _cholera_.

Wciągając Harry’ego do swojego mieszkania, Louis zatrzasnął drzwi i objął bruneta najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Jego klatka piersiowa bolała z powodu braku tlenu. Miał wrażenie jakby ten pokój, to mieszkanie, a nawet cały świat były pozbawione powietrza. Harry uwiesił się na Louisie, przez co ten wpadł na ścianę. Przyciśnięty do skroni szatyna policzek był wilgotny od łez.

\- Wszystko w porządku – wyszeptał Louis. Co za kłamstwo. Co za _kłamstwo._ – Wszystko będzie w porządku. To tylko chwilowe zakłócenie.

Nie był pewien, czy sam wierzył w swoje słowa, ale Harry nieco się rozluźnił. Lęki Louisa ustąpiły tylko trochę.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ludzie mnie nienawidzili – powiedział Harry. Wydawał się zagubiony, i cholera, Louis chciał uderzyć każdego, kto ośmieliłby się go skrzywdzić. Mógł również zmusić Liama by namierzył ludzi zamieszczających nieprzyjemne komentarze, a potem podróżować po kraju w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Pojawiłby się pod drzwiami tych ludzi z zamiarem wbicia im pewnych rzeczy do głowy, z wrednym uśmiechem i drewnianym kijem. Albo z packą na muchy, czymkolwiek, byleby dobitnie przekazało jego wiadomość.

Jednak to nie sprowadziłoby prawdziwego uśmiechu na twarz Harry’ego.

\- Kochanie. – Louis skarcił siebie w myślach za użycie tego czułego słówka. – Ludzie nie mogliby cię znienawidzić, nawet gdyby próbowali. Uwierz mi. Sam próbowałem, no ale mi się nie udało.

Harry zaśmiał się ochryple. – Widocznie nie starałeś się dostatecznie mocno.   

\- Przepraszam bardzo, przewodniczyłem grupie na Facebooku o nazwie _10 rzeczy, których nienawidzę w Harrym._

\- Naprawdę? – Harry podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego oczy nadal były mokre, ale nieco radośniejsze, znajdowała się w nich mała iskierka rozbawienia.

\- Nie – mruknął Louis. – Nie mam obsesji na twoim punkcie. -   _Kłamca, kłamca._ Ale  drugiej strony, czy to było kłamstwo, skoro nastoletnia wersja Louisa najprawdopodobniej przewodniczyłaby grupie o nazwie _10 rzeczy, które chcę zrobić z ciałem Harry’ego?_ Chryste, był wówczas niepoważny, pochłonięty iluzją własnej konstrukcji. W pewien sposób był tak samo ślepy w swojej niechęci do Harry’ego po ich ponownym spotkaniu. Wtedy w ogóle nie chodziło o księcia. Jak mogło, skoro byli dla siebie nieznajomymi.

Teraz już nie byli.

Och, cholera. To niczego nie ułatwiało.

\- Co jest w środku? – zapytał Louis, cofając się by spojrzeć na torbę, która nadal była kurczowo trzymana przez bruneta.

\- Och. – Harry zarumienił się. – Babeczki. Nie chciałem przyjść z pustymi rękami.

\- Nie było trzeba – powiedział mu Louis. – Ale i tak je wezmę. Masz ochotę na herbatę? Bo ja tak.

Robiąc krok do tyłu, Harry otarł oczy, zanim skinął głową. Jego uśmiech nadal był słaby, ale o wiele bardziej przekonujący niż wcześniej. Rozejrzał się z ciekawością dookoła, i Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry był w jego mieszkaniu. W jednym kącie korytarza znajdował się stos butów, a przez drzwi do kuchni Louis dostrzegł brudne naczynia oraz puste pudełko po pizzy. Zdał sobie również sprawę, że miał na sobie bokserki z Supermanem i zniszczoną koszulkę, która miała dużą dziurę pod lewym ramieniem.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co oznaczało wpuszczenie księcia do swojego mieszkania – w tej chwili najważniejszy był Harry.

\- Przepraszam, że nie posprzątałem – powiedział. – Albo nie założyłem mojego najlepszego garnituru. Zrobiłbym to, gdybyś zadzwonił i mnie uprzedził.

Harry potarł dłonią swój kark. – Przepraszam za wtargnięcie.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział mu Louis. – O każdej porze, Harry.

Zastanawiał się, czy Harry uświadomił sobie jak prawdziwe to było. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

\--

Zjedli śniadanie na balkonie. Podczas gdy Harry siedział na rozklekotanym krześle, Louis usadowił się na poduszce leżącej na podłodze, mimo że Harry zaproponował by zamienili się miejscami. – Nie jestem brutalem – powiedział mu Louis. – Nie pozwolę, żeby mój gość siedział na podłodze, tylko dlatego że nie chciało mi się kupić drugiego krzesła.

Harry zapewne zastanawiał się jak smutne musiało być życie Louisa, skoro wystarczało mu jedno krzesło. Ale ostatecznie Harry powiedział tylko – Dziękuję.

\- Za co?

\- Za to, że nie traktujesz mnie jako księcia, ale jako gościa.

\- Cóż. – Louis wziął mały łyk herbaty i przełknął, zanim kontynuował. – Trudno pamiętać o tym, że jesteś księciem, kiedy Jej Wysokość Królowa Anne jest szykowna i elegancka, a ty jesteś nieco śmieszny. Ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. – Mrugnął. – Jesteś _całkowicie_ pewien, że nie zostałeś zamieniony przy urodzeniu?

Harry zaśmiał się perliście. Natomiast Louis czuł się lekko pijany, ale to przez cukier, posypkę czekoladową i gorącą herbatę. To nie miało nic wspólnego z towarzystwem.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to była _ta_ historia, Lou. – Wypowiedzenie tej ksywki nie sprawiło brunetowi żadnej trudności. Harry wydawał się nawet tego nie zauważyć, a Louis wpatrywał się w jego usta, czerwone i odrobinę zbyt hojne, by wpasować się w standardy męskiej urody.

Louis całował się z wieloma osobami, i to zawsze było wstępem do czegoś, aktem pomiędzy; część klientów to lubiła, a Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Szczerze mówiąc miał gdzieś pewną zasadę zaczerpniętą z komedii romantycznych. Ale patrząc na Harry’ego, tak delikatnego i tak blisko niego, Louis stwierdził, że mógłby czerpać dużą przyjemność z całowania się z nim – nie jako środek do celu, ale jako zwykły ludzki kontakt.

Ułamał kawałek babeczki i przeżuł go dokładnie, skupiając wzrok na odcinku drogi, który był widoczny między prętami balustrady. Miasto zaczynało budzić się do życia. Wkrótce Louis miał udać się do wypożyczalni samochodów po vana. Potem musiał pojechać po Stana, który znalazł dla nich nowe miejsce – podwórze biura, które było opuszczone na weekendy.

Jednak Louis nie mógł tak zwyczajnie pozbyć się Harry’ego. To byłoby nie w porządku, szczególnie kiedy brunet przyszedł specjalnie do niego. Harry wciąż wydawał się delikatniejszy niż zwykle, cichszy, a jego uśmiech był smutniejszy.

Cholera, kupił _babeczki,_ więc Louis nie mógł go odprawić.

\- Posłuchaj, książątko. – Louis przyciągnął kolana do piersi i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie. – Muszę niedługo załatwić kilka ważnych spraw.

\- Och. Tak, oczywiście. Pójdę już. – Harry schylił głowę i wypuścił powietrze, a następnie odłożył swój kubek i podniósł się z krzesła. Louis bez myślenia wyciągnął dłoń, by złapać go za kostkę.

\- Hej – powiedział ostro szatyn. – Może pozwolisz mi dokończyć.

Po krótkiej chwili książę opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Palce Louisa wciąż obejmowały jego kostkę, ale Harry nawet nie próbował się wyswobodzić.

\- Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że… - Louis rozluźnił swój uścisk. – Mam do załatwienia kilka spraw. Co oznacza, że daję ci wybór: mogę cię do kogoś zawieźć, albo możesz iść ze mną. Tylko ostrzegam, że wtargniemy na teren prywatny. Nie możesz zadawać pytań.

\- Żadnych? – Harry wziął z powrotem swój kubek. Jego uśmiech był mały, ale prawdziwy. – W ogóle? Dlaczego? Kiedy wychodzimy? Daleko jeszcze?

\- Zabawne – powiedział oschle Louis. I… och, cholera. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jakie konsekwencje niosła za sobą jego propozycja. Nawet z okularami i peruką, nie było mowy, żeby Harry wyszedł na miasto niezauważony, a spędzanie czasu z grupą ulicznych dzieciaków było rzeczą, którą nie powinien robić bez ochroniarza. Jednak obecność ochroniarza odstraszyłaby dzieciaki, tym samym doprowadzając do straty zaufania, które Louis i Stan zbudowali w ciągu ostatnich czternastu miesięcy.

\- Jeszcze coś. – Louis obrócił się całkowicie w stronę Harry’ego, marszcząc czoło, gdy cofnął rękę. – Nie gwarantuję, że to kompletnie bezpieczne. Nie wydaję mi się, żeby to był problem, ale prawdopodobnie złamiemy około siedemnastu zasad królewskiego protokołu bezpieczeństwa, jeśli pójdziesz bez ochroniarza. Tylko że ochroniarz będzie… nie na miejscu.

\- To wszystko jest bardzo tajemnicze, wiesz? – Harry zamilkł na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się Louisowi. Nagle uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Zaciekawiłeś mnie. I ufam ci, więc jeśli mówisz, że to nie będzie problemem…

\- Nie powinno być. – Louis odgarnął grzywkę z oczu. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zabrałem księcia na przejażdżkę.

\- Nie zmniejszyłeś mojej ciekawości – powiedział mu Harry.

Louis machnął ręką, zanim ułamał kolejny kawałek swojej babeczki. Westchnął, patrząc na markowe jeansy księcia oraz jego kwiatową koszulę, najprawdopodobniej uszytą na miarę. Chryste, dlaczego nie trzymał języka za zębami. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo ze sobą nie zabrał. Nawet Liam wiedział tylko absolutne minimum na temat tego, jak Louis spędzał znaczną część sobót.

To był zły pomysł. Ale Louis nie miał najmniejszych szans, by się teraz z tego wydostać, i tak naprawdę nie chciał tego zrobić. Nie chciał zostawić Harry’ego samego nawet na minutę, nie kiedy był taki… bezbronny. Nie kiedy przyszedł do _Louisa._

Boże, to był jeden wielki chaos.

Musiał odwieść Stana od wszelkich komentarzy, które mogłyby za dużo zdradzić. Dzieciaki nie wiedziały zbyt wiele o przeszłości Louisa, więc nie martwił się, że go wydadzą, ale Stan był jedyną osobą, która łączyła jego obecne i stare życie. 

\- Pożyczę ci kilka swoich ubrań – powiedział Louis. – Jakąś koszulkę z nadrukiem i beanie. Nie gwarantuję, że nie zostaniesz rozpoznany, ale przynajmniej wpasujesz się w otoczenie. – Szatyn rozkojarzył się nieco na myśl o Harrym noszącym jego ubrania. Tak, to bardzo zły pomysł. Najgorszy pomysł na świecie. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? Mogę cię do kogoś zawieźć, nie będzie z tym problemu.

\- Naprawdę chcę iść. Ponadto – Harry trącił stopą biodro Louisa – nie jestem szczeniaczkiem. Mogę zostać sam.

W odwecie za czyn bruneta, Louis ukradł kęs jego babeczki. Banan. Nie był to ulubiony smak szatyna, ale jak kto lubi. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś. Ale – spojrzał znacząco na księcia – to wyjątkowa sytuacja, a to oznacza, że nie powinieneś przechodzić przez to sam. A poza tym ja nie _– chcę, żebyś był sam w takim momencie_. Na szczęście Louis nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na: – A nie mówiłem?

\- Ale co? – zapytał Harry, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń, by zabrać resztę babeczki Louisa. Coś takiego. Okazało się, że książę był małym _złodziejaszkiem._

\- Zamierzałem to zjeść – rzekł Louis.

Harry przełknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyglądając na bardziej zrelaksowanego niż wcześniej. – Już za późno.

\- Okradanie własnych obywateli daje początek rewolucjom.

\- Niech jedzą ciastka. I co niby mówiłeś?

\- Żebyś trzymał się z dala od Internetu – odpowiedział Louis. Kiedy na twarzy Harry’ego ponownie zagościł smutek, Louis pożałował, że nie połknął swojej pyszałkowatości. Gdyby to był on, również nie potrafiłby trzymać się z daleka. – W każdym razie – dodał szybko – nieważne. Zróbmy coś z twoim strojem, a potem pójdziemy do wypożyczalni po vana. Jazda metrem w twoim towarzystwie nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

\- Nie jest – powtórzył Harry. Wydawał się smutny, ale gdy tylko złapał spojrzenie Louisa, przybrał radosny wyraz twarzy, jednak oczy zdradzały jego prawdziwe emocje.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedział mu Louis.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu. – Czego?

\- Nie zakładaj maski. – Louis wskazał na twarz bruneta. – To przerażające. Nie rób tego więcej. Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą.

Harry milczał przez chwilę. W tym czasie grupa podekscytowanych nastolatków przechodziła drogą poniżej, krzycząc o nadchodzącej wycieczce klasowej i rzeczach, które muszą spakować. Następnie brunet wypuścił powietrze, zsuwając się z krzesła, by usiąść obok Louisa na betonowej podłodze. – To taki odruch – przyznał. – Niall i Zayn mnie kopią, gdy to robię. – Jego głos był powolny i cichy, niemal zagłuszony przez poranne odgłosy miasta. – Też możesz mnie kopnąć, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię – ostrzegł Louis.

Tym razem uśmiech Harry’ego był prawdziwy.  – Trzymam cię za słowo.

\--

O dziwo Harry ani razu nie został zatrzymany w drodze do wypożyczalni samochodów. Winił za to fakt, że wyglądał jak menel, jego loki wystawały spod beanie w kolorach Jamajki, a on sam ubrany był w czarną, postrzępioną koszulkę _The Clash_ , która była na niego nieco za ciasna. Znaczna większość ludzi lustrowała wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, nawet nie patrząc na jego twarz, a ci, którzy skupili na nim większą uwagę, pozdrawiali go skinięciem głową. To było _genialne_.

Odebrali samochód bez większych problemów, osoba siedząca za biurkiem doskonale znała Louisa. Harry wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera i natychmiast włączył radio, podczas gdy Louis regulował fotel kierowcy, a potem ustawiał lusterko wsteczne. On naprawdę był niski. Jednak miał dobrze zbudowane nogi i fajnie umięśnione ramiona, oczy zmrużone przed blaskiem słońca, łukowate brwi dodające mu figlarności.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – zapytał Louis, na co Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie po prostu zastanawiałem się, gdzie jedziemy. Skoro nie mogę zadawać żadnych pytań.

Louis prychnął lekko. – To będzie dla ciebie trudne, co nie? Niedługo się przekonasz, Haroldzie. Cierpliwość jest cnotą.

\- To typowa mądrość z chińskiego ciasteczka. Czekanie na coś rzadko kiedy jest fajne.

Wycofując auto z parkingu, Louis nie odpowiedział, dopóki nie znaleźli się na drodze. Szatyn wydawał się być nieco roztargniony, sprawdzając szybko wiadomości na swoim telefonie. – No nie wiem. Pamiętam, że oczekiwanie było najlepszą częścią Bożego Narodzenia. Moje młodsze siostry zawsze… - urwał nagle.

\- Twoje młodsze siostry zawsze…? – podpowiedział Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu. Oczy Louisa zachmurzyły się, a następnie szatyn pokręcił niecierpliwie głową.

\- Nieważne. – Louis zacisnął palce na kierownicy, wypowiedziane przez niego słowo było szybkie i połączone z dziwnie wyrachowanym spojrzenie. – Pytanie do ciebie: za chwilę będziemy zbierać resztki jedzenia z różnych miejsc. Zazwyczaj pomaga mi przyjaciel, ale właśnie napisał mi, że źle się czuje. Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko pobrudzeniu swoich książęcych dłoni, podnoszeniu lekkich rzeczy, nic co zepsułoby twoje paznokcie…

\- Nie jestem _kompletnie_ bezużyteczny – przerwał Harry. Wyszło oschle, dorównując zmianie w Louisie. Cholera, za każdym razem, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Louis dał sobie spokój ze swoimi uprzedzeniami, one ponownie się pojawiały. – Mam dwie ręce, więc _mogę_ podnosić rzeczy, i nie robię cotygodniowego manicure, ani nic innego, co według ciebie jest częścią mojej… roli. – W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka szyderstwa. – Hej, pamiętasz, że mamy to za sobą?

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Louis rozluźnił ramiona. Jego uśmiech był słodki, niemal przepraszający. – Tak, pamiętam. W porządku. Chętnie przyjmę twoją pomoc, i dziękuję.

Zmiana w zachowaniu była dziwna, i Harry gapił się przez moment. Co do cholery? Chwileczkę, czy to... _ach_. Szatyn skutecznie zmienił temat, czyż nie? I mimo że _Louis_ jako pierwszy wspomniał o swoich siostrach, byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby Harry ponownie poruszył ten temat. Wydawałoby się, że wtyka nos w nieswoje sprawy, choć obiecał nie zadawać żadnych pytań.

Okej. Louis był w tym cholernie dobry.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedział Harry, po przerwie, która mogła ciągnąć się nieco zbyt długo.

 


	10. Część 5.2

Louis poruszał się wśród ulicznych dzieciaków, jakby był jednym z nich.

Nie, to złe określenie. Poruszał się jak lider, jak ktoś, kto zapewniał innym poczucie kierunku i wiedział, że słuchali każdego jego słowa. I tak było. Były dzieciaki, które próbowały stworzyć aurę niebezpieczeństwa – czapki z prostym daszkiem i mroczne tatuaże – oni wszyscy orbitowali wokół Louisa. Oni mu ufali. Zwyczajne „Mamy dzisiaj specjalnego gościa, ale każdy, kto będzie zawracał mu głowę, odpowie przede mną” wystarczyło, by zażegnać wszelkie problemy.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy szatyn zdawał sobie sprawę jaką moc posiadał. Raczej nie.

Kim w ogóle _był_ ten facet? Co nim kierowało? I gdzie były jego młodsze siostry? Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał o swojej rodzinie, nie powiedział nic o swojej przeszłości, mimo wielu godzin spędzonych razem. Czyżby z jakiegoś powodu stracił kontakt ze swoją rodziną, i właśnie w ten sposób ich zastępował, otaczając się bandą kłopotliwych dzieciaków i upewniając się, że jedli do syta przynajmniej raz w tygodniu?

I _dlaczego_ Louis zabrał księcia ze sobą? Dlaczego nagle mógł doświadczać tej strony szatyna? Litość? A może coś więcej? Czy jakaś część Louisa chciała, żeby Harry ją zobaczył, żeby Harry dowiedział się czegoś więcej – niewielka część, która zaczynała męczyć się budowaniem muru?

Cholera jasna. Harry miał mnóstwo pytań i nie mógł zadać żadnego z nich.

Jednak nic nie powstrzymało go przed rozpoczęciem rozmowy z niektórymi dzieciakami – nastolatkami, w wieku od trzynastego do dwudziestego roku życia. Boże. Byli tacy _młodzi._ Ale większość z nich wyglądała na znacznie starszych, ciemne kręgi pod oczami, zmęczeni i nieufni. Jak to się stało, że skończyli na ulicy, bez rodziny, która powinna ich chronić? Uciekli z domów, które wydawały się gorsze od życia na ulicy? Byli sierotami, i system zawiódł ich w jakiś sposób? Wpakowali się w kłopoty, coś związanego z narkotykami lub alkoholem? Zbyt wiele pytań. Zanim poznał Louisa, Harry nigdy nie czuł się taki zagubiony.

Pewna dziewczyna spoglądała na niego z ciekawością, a nie wrogością. Kiedy jej przyjaciółka wstała, by napełnić kolejny talerz, zostawiając ją samą, Harry usiadł obok niej na brudnej trawie, obok koszy na śmieci, które w większości były wypełnione papierami. – Cześć – powiedział cicho. – Jestem Harry.

\- Wiem. – Przechyliła głowę. – Shayna. Ale Louis powiedział, żeby nie zawracać ci głowy.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Louisa w cichej rozmowie z pewnym chłopakiem, który miał siniaka na szczęce. Odwracając się z powrotem do Shayny, Harry wysilił się na uśmiech. – Nie zawracasz mi głowy. To ja przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać, prawda?

\- Chyba tak. – Przebiegła po nim wzrokiem, oceniając, a następnie zgięła jedną nogę w kolanie i objęła ją ramionami. Kolorowy zegarek zwisał na chudym nadgarstku, jej podkoszulka była podarta, odsłaniając ramiączka od stanika i wystające obojczyki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z uznaniem. – Pracę zaczynam dopiero za kilka godzin, ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. Jestem patriotką.

Co – och. Och, _Chryste._ Ona nie mogła mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło i delikatnie potrząsnął głową. – Nie jestem tym zainteresowany. Po prostu chciałem z tobą trochę porozmawiać. To wszystko.

\- Porozmawiać – powiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Porozmawiać. – Harry skinął głową.

Zmrużyła oczy i bacznie mu się przyjrzała, nieco innym zainteresowaniem w oczach. – To prawda, że jesteś gejem?

Wow, w porządku. Ta bezpośredniość była dziwnie znajoma. Harry wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Tak. Ale nie wydałem jeszcze oficjalnego oświadczenia.

_Jeszcze._

Słowo odbijało się echem w jego głowie, od jednej strony czaszki do drugiej. Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze.

\- Okej. – Potwierdzenie zdawało się ją rozluźnić. Usiadła po turecku, odwracając się do niego twarzą. – Możemy porozmawiać. Ale jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o Louisie, nie wiem zbyt wiele. A nawet gdyby było inaczej, to i tak nic bym ci nie powiedziała.

Harry nienawidził siebie za to, że poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie. To nie był główny powód, dla którego do niej podszedł, naprawdę. – W porządku – powiedział jej. – Oczywiście jestem ciekaw, ale wolałbym usłyszeć tę historię od niego samego. Inaczej to byłoby nieuczciwe.

\- Racja. – Wydawała się zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi.

\- Więc to jest… nieco nieznane. Dla mnie. – Harry wskazał na ich otoczenie. Dzieciaki były rozłożone na podwórku za czymś, co przypominało budynek biurowy, ich głosy odbijały się od betonowych ścian. Jeden chłopak włączył muzykę, jakiś rapowy utwór wydobywał się z małych głośników jego telefonu komórkowego. Odwracając się z powrotem do Shayny, posłał jej kolejny uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się urażona, ale zakładam, że mieszkasz na ulicy? Tak jak pozostali?

Zawahała się, zanim potwierdziła jego słowa. – Tak. Są gorsze miejsca. Jeśli wiesz, gdzie pójść, masz przyjaciół, na których możesz polegać, to nie jest aż tak źle.

\- Więc było gorzej? Skąd jesteś?

Ponownie się zawahała. Następnie uniosła podbródek, jej wzrok był bezpośrednio skierowany na księcia. – Kiedy miałam trzy lata, złamałam lewą rękę, natomiast prawą w wieku czterech lat. W tym samym czasie miałam wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wybiłam bark kilka miesięcy później, przez większość czasu miałam pełno siniaków na plecach. Mam mówić dalej? 

Brunet poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Powoli wypuścił powietrze, jego głos był zachrypnięty. – Nie. Chyba że chcesz.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nauczyłam się nosić to jak zbroję.

Te słowa były tak znajome, że Harry walczył ze sobą, by nie zareagować. – To dobrze. To… godne podziwu.

\- Godne podziwu – powtórzyła sceptycznie.

\- Godne podziwu – potwierdził.

Jej uśmiech rozbłysnął niczym słońce. Zniknął zbyt szybko, ale mimo wszystko sprawił, że Harry poczuł się lżej. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, kiedy głośny głos Louis wciął się w ich rozmowę.

\- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę – zawołał Louis. W znoszonej podkoszulce i spodniach z lekko podwiniętymi nogawkami pasowałby do tego tłumu, gdyby nie to, że był starszy i mniej wytrzymały niż te dzieciaki. – Sługusy, panie i książęta! Dzisiaj nie będzie meczu. Nadrobimy to w przyszłym tygodniu. To samo miejsce, ta sama godzina, chyba że dostaniecie jakąś wiadomość od Stana lub ode mnie. A teraz możecie się rozejść. Książę i ja musimy po was posprzątać.

Louis rozłożył ręce w geście błogosławieństwa, jego zachowanie bardzo teatralne, i Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Cóż, na mnie już czas. – Shayna wstała i, po sekundowym namyśle, pochyliła się, by uścisnąć bruneta. – Jesteś w porządku – oświadczyła. Harry przełknął ślinę, a następnie uścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Dzięki. Ty też.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Dziewczyna odwróciła się i podeszła do swojej przyjaciółki, po czym obydwie odmaszerowały.

Kiedy miejsce opustoszało, i resztki jedzenia zostały rozdzielone między dzieciakami, Harry pomógł Louisowi pozbierać puste pudełka i plastikowe sztućce. Włożyli wszystko z powrotem do vana, usuwając każdy ślad ich obecności. O drugiej trzydzieści, około trzy godziny po ich przyjeździe, byli gotowi do odjazdu.

\- Czuję się jak ninja – powiedział Harry, po raz kolejny siadając na miejscu pasażera. – Albo Robin Hood.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje nieodłączny problem z narracją, prawda? – Louis okręcił się, by spojrzeć przez ramię, nim wycofał samochód na drogę. Ten ruch podkreślił linię jego szczęki, wyostrzył ją, i Harry miał ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń i przebiec palcami wzdłuż jej krzywizny.

Brunet potrzebował kilku sekund, by odwrócić wzrok. – Chodzi ci o to, że nie mogę być łajdakiem, gdy jestem częścią elity władzy?

\- Dokładnie. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. Wydawał się pogodniejszy niż wcześniej, i Harry zastanawiał się, jak bardzo martwił się pokazaniem tego aspektu jego życia. Fakt, że w ogóle to zrobił był… zaskakujący. W dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Harry naprawdę nie powinien doszukiwać się w tym czegoś więcej.

Włączył radio w samą porę, by złapać końcówkę popołudniowych wiadomości, aktualizacje na temat pobytu drużyny narodowej w Brazylii. To przypomniało mu, że musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem i Niallem o tym, na który mecz się wybiorą, i czy później znajdzie się czas na małą wycieczkę po kraju. Ostatni mecz fazy grupowej wydawał się być najlepszym wyborem.

Gdy tylko wiadomości przeszły w muzykę, Harry ściszył odbiornik i rozsiadł się wygodnie, zwracając swoją uwagę na Louisa. – Jesteś inny przy tych dzieciakach – powiedział. To nie liczyło się jako pytanie, prawda? – Mówisz inaczej.

\- Czy to źle? – Podczas gdy ton Louisa był obcesowy, on sam wszedł w zakręt z nieco zbyt dużą prędkością.

\- Po prostu ciekawe. – Harry był niemal pewien, że nie dowie się niczego więcej, więc zmienił temat. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko meczowi. Nie musiałeś kończyć tego spotkania z mojego powodu.

\- Powiedzmy, że pamiętam, jak okropnym jesteś piłkarzem. – Uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Louisa. Wyglądał wyraźnie nieswojo, mimo że jego ocena nie była daleka od prawdy. Chociaż, chwileczkę…

\- Jak możesz to _pamiętać?_ – zapytał Harry. – Widziałeś mnie, jak gram?

Czerwone światło zmusiło szatyna do zatrzymania vana. Stukając palcami o kierownicę, Louis patrzył nieruchomo na samochód przed nimi. – Jakiś czas temu widziałem film dokumentalny o Eton. Zawierał materiał, w którym było widać twoją grę. – Posłał księciu szybki uśmiech. – Stary, to było tragiczne.

Harry nie wiedział, że taki dokument w ogóle istniał. Czy Nick go widział? Pewnie tak. Mężczyzna uwielbiał zawstydzać księcia, pod pretekstem tworzenia dobrego wizerunku „Waszego Królewskiego Bachora”. – Nie jestem już taki kiepski – powiedział Harry. – Spoglądając na niego sceptycznie, Louis zaśmiał się i rozwarł palce. – To znaczy, nadal jestem dość kiepski, ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Niall uczy mnie od pewnego czasu. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że wynagradzasz go sprawiedliwie za jego cierpienie. – Mimo napięcia wokół oczu szatyna, wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie było podszyte humorem. Harry stwierdził, że byli na takim etapie ich znajomości, gdzie uderzenie Louisa w ramię było akceptowalne, więc to zrobił.

Louis jęknął i udał, że mdleje z bólu, ale szybko się wyprostował, gdy samochód jadący za nimi zatrąbił. – Spadaj – mruknął, pokazując drugiemu kierowcy środkowy palec. 

Harry nie powinien być oczarowany Louisem zachowującym się jak dupek. W ogóle nie powinien być oczarowany.

Zdejmując czapkę, książę zmierzwił swoje włosy, zanim zaczął ściągając bluzkę należącą do szatyna. – Co ty _robisz?_ – zapytał Louis. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, zatrzymując palce na rąbku.

\- Zdejmuję twoją koszulkę?

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu rozbierać się do naga, kiedy ja _prowadzę samochód._

\- Mam podkoszulkę pod spodem – powiedział Harry. Louis doskonale by o tym wiedział, gdyby nie wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy tylko książę zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę. Brunet złożył bluzkę w równy kwadrat, a następnie umieścił ją na desce rozdzielczej. Dopiero wtedy zastanowił się nad lekko spanikowanym głosem Louisa. Czy szatyn przejmował się jego stanem roznegliżowania?

Czy Louis był zainteresowany? Chociaż troszeczkę?

Harry przyglądał się drugiemu mężczyźnie, który był mocno skoncentrowany na drodze. Nawet gdyby zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał wprost – _Podobam ci się?_ – wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Dodatkowo złamałby ich umowę. Ponadto zadawanie Louisowi osobistych pytań nigdy nie było dozwolone.

Opierając głowę o zagłówek, Harry silił się na neutralny ton. – Mogę zadać logistyczne pytanie?

Ramiona Louisa napięły się jeszcze bardziej. – Możesz. Kto wie, może nawet na nie odpowiem.

\- Dlaczego zmieniacie lokalizacje? Nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybyście trzymali się jednego miejsca?

\- Oczywiście, że byłoby łatwiej. – Louis wyłączył radio. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na lewym ramieniu księcia, gdzie znajdował się tatuaż z inicjałem Gemmy. – Ale musielibyśmy znaleźć miejsce, które nie byłoby nielegalne, prawdopodobnie płacić za nie czynsz. Musielibyśmy wypełniać niezbędne dokumenty. – Sama myśl wprawiała go w obrzydzenie. – Po prostu chcemy pomóc, szybko i skutecznie, a nie tracić pieniądze na rzeczy, których nie potrzebujemy. Albo marnować energię na wypełnianie trzech kopii formularzy.

To… była tak logiczna odpowiedź, że Harry zastanowił się, jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć. Prawdopodobnie pokazał, jak mało doświadczenia miał w tego typu sprawach.

\- W porządku – mruknął. Oboje milczeli przez chwilę, podczas której jedna piosenka przeszła w drugą, i Harry pomyślał, żeby zapytać szatyna, jakiej słuchał muzyki, jakie były jego ulubione piosenki i zespoły. Czy to byłoby zbyt osobiste? Miał wrażenie, że Louis ujawnił już znacznie więcej niż zamierzał.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się na: - Więc jaki masz plan?

\- Plan jest taki, żeby pozbyć się śmieci i zwrócić vana. A potem spotkać się z Liamem na piwo, jeśli chcesz.

Harry położył dłonie na kolanach. – A nie będę wam przeszkadzał?

\- Inaczej bym nie zaproponował. – Louis posłał księciu uśmiech, taki, który spowodował zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i uwydatnił mały dołeczek.

W tym momencie Harry chciał wiedzieć, jak smakował Louis.

Przegryzł wnętrze swojego policzka i miał wielką nadzieję, że nie wyda go wyraz jego twarzy. – Brzmi świetnie. I dziękuję za dzisiaj. I ogólnie za wszystko.

Louis milczał przez kilka sekund. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był bardzo cichy. – Nie ma za co, książątko. A tak poza tym, to zaszczyt.

 _Książątko._ To zadziwiające, jak szybko to słowo zaczynało brzmieć jak pieszczota. Harry chciał, żeby Louis szeptał mu to do ucha z ręką na jego penisie.

Musiał się opanować.

Harry odchrząknął i podniósł wzrok, który przelotnie skupił na kolanach Louisa. Chryste, to nie był dobry pomysł. Louis nie dawał mu żadnych jasnych znaków, że był zainteresowany, i książę musiał wyciągnąć swój umysł z rynsztoka. To wszystko było… nieco bolesne – ponury poranek i nieoczekiwana słodycz Louisa, a następnie widzenie szatyna z tymi ulicznymi dzieciakami, sposób, w jaki zapewniał im tymczasowe ognisko. Gdyby Harry był mądry, zrezygnowałby z pójścia do pubu.

\- Zayn wraca z Paryża za godzinę. Mógłbym do niego zadzwonić. – Spojrzał na Louisa z ukosa. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdyby do nas dołączył?

\- Bawisz się w swatkę?

\- Zwykły wieczór między przyjaciółmi. – Harry uśmiechnął się i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach. W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka sugestii. – Jeśli nasza dwójka stanie się piątym kołem u wozu, jestem pewien, że znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby się zabawić.

\- Nie wątpię. – Louis wydawał się neutralny. Jego kciuk drgał w rytm muzyki, oczy skupione a drodze. – Twoje mieszkanie znajduje się po drodze. Może cię tam podrzucę. Spotkamy się w pubie za kilka godzin.

\- Starasz się mnie pozbyć? – zapytał książę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Równie dobrze mógł sobie darować ten trud, Louis nawet nie patrzył.

\- Muszę skoczyć do sklepu i zrobić pranie. Same nudy. – Szatyn zmarszczył czoło. – Nie wszyscy mają służących na zawołanie.

Harry zesztywniał. – Robię swoje własne pranie i zakupy. – Przez większość czasu. – Nie jestem typowym bogatym dzieciakiem.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Louis pochylił głowę. – Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem. – To było nie na miejscu. I naprawdę mnie nie drażnisz. – Zanim Harry mógł zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Louis kontynuował, trochę głośniej. – Dziękuję za dzisiaj. Naprawdę przyłożyłeś się do pracy, i jestem wdzięczny za pomoc. I – krótka przerwa – jestem również wdzięczny za towarzystwo.

 _Jeśli nie ja, to kto cię drażni?_ Ale żadnych pytań. Harry obiecał, ale stawało się to coraz trudniejsze z każdą chwilą, jaką spędzali razem, z każdym maleńkim kawałkiem układanki, który Louis rzucał w jego stronę. Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z wahaniem na profil Louisa. – Naprawdę cieszyłeś się, że byłem w pobliżu?

Louis zerknął szybko na bruneta. – Tak. Jesteś przyzwoitym towarzystwem, mały książę.

Zabrzmiało to prawie jak deklaracja przyjaźni. – Ty również – oświadczył Harry.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Czujesz się trochę lepiej? – Tym razem szatyn nie odwrócił wzroku, a uśmiech utrzymywał się w jego oczach. Oddech księcia ugrzązł mu w gardle, ciepłe rozlało się w jego brzuchu.

Kiedy uśmiech Louisa zniknął, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo milczał, po prostu się gapiąc. Skierował wzrok w inną stronę. – Niekoniecznie – odpowiedział. – Ale czuję się bardziej… uziemiony. Poznałem dziewczynę, która zaoferowała mi swoje usługi. I to… To musi być ciężkie życie. Jeśli ktoś musi to robić. Zdecydowanie gorsze niż internetowa nienawiść. Żałuję, że nie mogę jakoś pomóc.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj bawić się w wybawiciela. – Ton Louisa nagle stał się szorstki. – Shayna, to właśnie z nią rozmawiałeś, prawda? Ona nie jest _ofiarą_ , Harry. Nie jest nielegalną imigrantką zniewoloną przez jakiegoś alfonsa. Nie mówię, że takie rzeczy nie istnieją, ale jej sytuacja jest zupełnie inna. – Słyszalnie wciągnął powietrze. – Nie czeka aż ktoś ją uratuje, do cholery jasnej.

Harry usiadł prosto. Cholera, powoli zaczynał mieć dość tych wahań nastroju Louisa. – Co? – zapytał ostro. – Nie wolno mi czuć empatii?

Louis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, a następnie je zamknął. Cisza między nimi była ciężka, i Harry nie miał zamiaru być tym, który ją przerwie.

To było… dziwne. Reakcja Louisa była _dziwna_ , zbyt intensywna i defensywna, mimo że Harry nie zrobił nic złego. To była reakcja kogoś, kto poczuł się osobiście urażony.

Louis miał bardzo dobry kontakt z tymi dzieciakami. Jakby był jednym z nich.

Był?

Kiedy Louis w końcu przemówił, jego oczy były skupione na czerwonym świetle, a szum silnika niemal zagłuszył jego głos. – Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Miałem na myśli to, że nie powinieneś jej współczuć. Ona nie chce twojej litości, nie kiedy podejmuje swoje własne decyzje. Nie mówię, że są dobre, ale są jej.

Wypuszczając powietrze, Harry zastanowił się nad słowami Louisa, zanim odpowiedział. – W porządku. Ale starasz się ich uratować.

\- Nie. – Louis wrzucił pierwszy bieg, i kiedy Harry spojrzał przed siebie, dostrzegł wieżę kościoła greckiego, zaledwie kilka minut od jego mieszkania. Skupił się na Louisie w sama porę, by zobaczyć jak szatyn odgarnia swoje włosy. – Nie staram się ich uratować. Staram się zapewnić im bezpieczne schronienie i pomóc im znaleźć alternatywy. To oni podejmują  decyzje, ale to powinny być _uzasadnione_ decyzje. Niestety bardzo często nie są.

\- Więc pomagasz im uratować samych siebie.

\- Staram się. – Louis skręcił w lewo na Pratt Street. – Jeśli to jest to, czego chcą.

\- To bardzo… - Opierając się, Harry potrząsnął głową. Jedynym słowem, które przyszło mu go głowy było – miłe. To miłe z twojej strony.

\- Miłe – powtórzył Louis, całkowicie niewzruszony. Jednak jego oczy rozjaśniły się na ułamek sekundy.

\- Tak. Miłe. – Harry skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć ramienia Louisa. – Dziękuję, że zabrałeś mnie ze sobą. – Nie odsunął swojej ręki. Po chwili szatyn poddał się dotykowi, a prawdziwy uśmiech wpełzł na jego usta.

\- Cóż. Powiedzmy, że jesteś nieco uroczym draniem.

Ściskając ramię Louisa, Harry sapnął z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. – Przepraszam bardzo, ale chyba zapominasz o władzy, jaką posiadam. Mógłbym cię za to _powiesić._

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – powiedział oschle szatyn.

Harry zanucił, zastanawiając się. – Tower od London?

\- Jestem pewien, że odpowiedź brzmi nie.

\- Ta fucha jest do bani – odparł Harry. – Do diabła z tymi współczesnymi czasami. Nie można już nawet powiesić i poćwiartować ludzi.

\- Ciężkie życie. – W głosie Louisa pobrzmiewało fałszywe współczucie. Harry popchnął go lekko i cofnął się, gdy przekroczyli Kanał Regenta. Szatyn zatrzymał samochód. Jego uśmiech nieco się trochę się powiększył, i książę odwzajemnił gest, nieco oszołomiony z wyczerpania. Zbyt mało snu, zbyt dużo na głowie – no i Louis na dodatek.

Tak, trzy godziny osobno to dobry pomysł.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wyrzucić śmieci samemu? – zapytał Harry.

\- _Książątko_. – Mimo zirytowania, w słowie dało się słyszeć krztę sympatii. – Robiłem to wiele razy przed pojawieniem się Waszej Królewskiej Pomocności. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzę.

\- W porządku. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że nie chcę pobrudzić rąk.

Przez moment usta Louisa drgnęły w uśmiechu, a następnie ponownie przygasły. – Nigdy – powiedział.

Harry odchrząknął i przełknął ślinę, wibracje włączonego samochodu buczały w jego żołądku. Chwycił za klamkę, podczas gdy Louis przyglądał się mu z dziwnym pół-uśmiechem. – Więc widzimy się w pubie? Ty, Liam i ja?

\- I Zayn, jeśli ma ochotę. – Louis odwrócił wzrok. – Napiszę do ciebie, kiedy poznam jakieś szczegóły.

\- Brzmi nieźle. – Harry złapał koszulkę, którą pożyczył mu Louis, i uniósł ją w górę. – Wypiorę i oddam.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Wrzucę z resztą ubrań.

Och. Takim sposobem nie wypalił plan księcia, by zatrzymać bluzkę na trochę dłużej. Była bardzo w _ygodna._ – Jesteś pewien?

\- Powiedziałem ci, że i tak robię pranie. – Głos Louisa nie pozostawił żadnych wątpliwości, więc Harry delikatnie odłożył bluzkę z powrotem na deskę rozdzielczą.

\- Okej. Więc do zobaczenia później.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, jego ręce luźno ściskały kierownicę. Harry zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, czekając na… na _coś._ Jednak Louis nie zaoferował niczego więcej, więc Harry w końcu otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na chodnik. Machając, zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się, nie pozwalając sobie spojrzeć wstecz.

Miał zobaczyć Louisa za trzy godziny. Lepiej by do tego czasu uporządkował bałagan w swojej głowie. 


	11. Część 5.3

Ręka z piwem zastygła w połowie drogi do ust Liama. – Wziąłeś go ze sobą na spotkanie z ulicznymi dzieciakami?

\- Dokładnie. I nie mów tego w taki sposób, jakbym kogoś zamordował. – Louis spojrzał w stronę wejścia do pubu. Harry napisał, że on i Zayn spóźnią się około dwudziestu minut ze względu na pewne zasady bezpieczeństwa. Jednak nadal nie było po nich żadnego śladu. Kiedy w końcu się pojawią, ciekawe ile minie czasu, zanim zostaną oblężeni.

Cholera, zapewne znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą próbowali zrobić zdjęcie Harry’emu, podczas gdy Louis będzie w kadrze. Musiał tego uniknąć. Nie żeby ktoś przejmował się zamazaną postacią w tle, ale zdjęcie mogło trafić do byłych klientów szatyna, którzy mogli go rozpoznać i pójść do prasy – książę w towarzystwie chłopca do wynajęcia, cholera jasna, ta historia na pewno by się _sprzedała_. Zwłaszcza jeśli Harry przebrnie przez wtorkowy wywiad, dwa dni przed meczem otwarcia Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii.

To idealny moment na wywiad. Da każdemu jeden dzień na rozhisteryzowanie się, zanim piłka nożna nieuchronnie przejmie nagłówki gazet. Istniała szansa, że po zakończeniu Mistrzostw Świata seksualność księcia Wielkiej Brytanii będzie już przestarzałą wiadomością, wydrukowaną na papierze nadającym się tylko do zawinięcia smażonej ryby z frytkami.

Louis został wyrwany z zamyślenia, gdy Liam kopnął go w stopę. – Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

\- Powiedziałem – Payne użył zewnętrznej części swojej dłoni, by wytrzeć piwny wąs – że po rozpoczęciu tej całej sprawy z dzieciakami minęło ponad pół roku, zanim zdecydowałeś się mi o niej powiedzieć. A jestem jednym z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Ton Liama nie wyjawiał wiele, ale oczy zdradzały niepokój. To sprawiło, że Louis wyciągnął dłoń i złączył ich palce. – Nie jednym – poprawił delikatnie. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Ale jeszcze nigdy nie zaproponowałeś, że zabierzesz mnie ze sobą. – Liam ponownie zabrzmiał boleśnie neutralnie. Louis zacieśnił swój uścisk, a następnie puścił.

\- Czujesz się zraniony?

Liamowi zajęło chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. Kiedy to zrobił, jego ramiona opadły, a skąpe światło usunęło cały kolor  z jego oczu. – Może trochę. Ale rozumiem. – Odstawił swoje piwo i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. – To ma związek z twoją przeszłością, a to coś, o czym nie rozmawiamy. Nasza _przeszłość._ – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Louis odwzajemnił gest. – Tak.

\- Ale mimo to – powiedział Liam. – Książę Harry dopiero co wszedł do twojego życia, a ty już zabierasz go ze sobą?

Patrząc w dół, szatyn przesunął palcem wzdłuż kropelek zebranych na jego szklance. – Był załamany. Nie mogłem go porzucić.

Ale z drugiej strony, nikt nie zmuszał Louisa, by dał znacznie więcej niż tylko absolutne minimum informacji, ale… Harry tak wiele mu o sobie powiedział. To było logicznym rezultatem ich rozmów, i z Harrym szukającym porady, Louis po prostu nie miał wyjścia, musiał się otworzyć.

\- On naprawdę zaszedł ci za skórę – rzekł Liam. To nie było pytanie, i Louis odwrócił wzrok od twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Cóż, a Zayn zaszedł _tobie_ za skórę. Przyjdzie tutaj z Harrym, tak przy okazji.

Liam zamarł, tylko na chwileczkę. – Niezła próba, stary. Ale znam twoje sztuczki i tak łatwo się nie wymigasz. – Podniósł swoją szklankę i zmarszczył brwi. Stolik obok nich, zajmowany przez grupę grupa turystów, krzyknął z podekscytowania – ach, włoska drużyna narodowa mignęła na ekranie telewizora – i Liam czekał aż podekscytowanie ucichnie, zanim powiedział: - Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co czyni go innym. Nie chodzi o to, że jest księciem, prawda? Pewnie nigdy o to nie chodziło.

Louis zastanowił się nad tym. Kiedyś książęcość odegrała kluczową rolę. Teraz to raczej był kłopot.

Ruch przy drzwiach zwrócił jego uwagę, krzepki mężczyzna wszedł do środka jako pierwszy, by ocenić sytuację panującą w pomieszczeniu. Louis rozpoznał w nim kolejnego ochroniarza księcia, Zacha – żonaty, spłacał średniej wielkości mieszkanie, żadnych hazardowych nawyków. Idący za potężnym mężczyzną Harry wydawał się karłowaty. Odwrócił się, by przytrzymać drzwi dla Zayna.

Louis posłał Liamowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Posłuchaj, sprawa z Harrym jest nieco skomplikowana. I oni są tutaj, więc po prostu odpuść.

\- Są tutaj? – Liam obrócił się na krześle. Ruch był tak gwałtowny, że brunet wylał piwo na swoją bluzkę. Podczas gdy Louis starał się stłumić śmiech, jego przyjaciel przeklinał i dotykał brzucha.

\- Spokojnie, Payno – powiedział. – Chcesz, żebym potrzymał się za rękę, czy dasz radę sam z nim rozmawiać?

\- Zamknij się – syknął Liam, gdy Zayn odsunął krzesło i opadł na nie. Model przybrał maskę oziębłości, którą Louis na pewno by gardził, gdyby nie widział Zayna śmiejącego się na myśl o zombie człapiących się dookoła boiska i jęczących ‘Goool’ chorobliwie zduszonymi głosami.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Zayn. Jego wzrok zawiesił się na bicepsie Liama, nieco dłużej niż byłoby to uznane za grzeczne. Jednak Louis nie mógł go winić; bicepsy jego przyjaciela stanowiły niesamowity widok. Tak samo jak jego mięśnie brzucha. Louis czasami go nienawidził. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Liam próbował zmusić go do wypicia obrzydliwych proteinowych koktajli, które pachniały i smakowały jak błoto. To gówno powinno być zakazane; Louis mógł podsunąć ten pomysł Harry’emu. Tak, to świetna myśl. Wspomni o tym, gdy tylko książę dotrze do ich stolika.

\- Wszystko dobrze – powiedział Louis. – Jak było w Paryżu?

\- W Paryżu? – Liam próbował niespostrzeżenie pozbyć się nasiąkniętej serwetki i udawać, że nie był typem osoby, która mogła wylać na siebie piwo.

\- Och, tak. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – To tylko jednodniowa podróż. One nigdy nie pozwalają mi na zwiedzanie miasta, wiecie?

Nie, Louis nie wiedział. Doszedł do wniosku, że wyszedłby na złośliwego, gdyby powiedział to na głos, więc tego nie zrobił. Podczas gdy Liam pytał o Luwr – jeśli szatyn dobrze pamiętał, Payne w ogóle nie interesował się sztuką – Louis patrzył jak Harry pozował do całej masy zdjęć, jego uśmiech był szeroki i wyuczony, pusty. Książę spotkał wzrok Louisa, i jego uśmiech stał się trochę delikatniejszy, spokojniejszy.

Czy to zasługa Louisa?

Kiedy Harry spełnił swój obowiązek, przeprosił i ruszył w stronę stolika, przychodząc w połowie rozmowy Zayna i Liama na temat wystawy rysunków koncepcyjnych Marvela, której model nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć. Która… chwileczkę, to zdecydowanie były klimaty Louisa. Z drugiej strony nie chciał wtrącać się Liamowi, który bezmyślnie zaoferował swoje towarzystwo Zaynowi, kiedy najwidoczniej wszyscy jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, jak docenić cud, jakim był dobrze wykonany komiks o osobach z nadludzkimi mocami.

Postanawiając nie przeszkadzać pozostałej dwójce mężczyzn, Louis kopnął krzesło dla księcia i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Witam ponownie. Widzę, że nie masz problemu z wkroczeniem na teren firmy i spędzaniem czasu z bezdomnymi dzieciakami, ale potrzebujesz niańki, gdy chcesz wyskoczyć na piwo. Wyjaśnisz mi to?

\- Cześć. – Opadając na miejsce, Harry potarł dłonią swój kark. Jego uśmiech był zawstydzony. – Cóż, na szczęście nie będzie żadnych zdjęć z wcześniejszego wypadu, więc nikt się o tym nie dowie. Ale pojawią się zdjęcia z pubu, i moja mama mnie zabije.

Mama Harry’ego. _Królowa._ Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby to przetworzyć, ponieważ cholera, to nadal go czasami zaskakiwało.

\- Możemy pójść do mieszkania jednego z nas – powiedział głośno. – Jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie, to miejsce jest w porządku. – Harry odwrócił się, żeby przestudiować tablicę z listą piw, odległe światło z baru odbijało się w jego oczach i zmieniało kolor końcówek jego włosów na niebieski. – Powiedziałeś mi, że ty i Liam robicie to w każdą sobotę, inny pub za każdym razem, więc nie chciałem łamać przyzwyczajeń.

\- Bardzo uprzejmie.

Harry posłał Louisowi radosne spojrzenie. – Potrafię taki być. Jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga.

Louis był _całkiem_ pewien, że nie wyobraził sobie nutki prowokacji w głosie Harry’ego. Było kilka momentów, takich jak wcześniej w samochodzie, kiedy książę zdawał się flirtować i Louis kazał sobie zachować zimną krew. Chociaż ta łódź mogła już odpłynąć.

Może po prostu musiał pozbyć się tego ze swojego systemu. Jednorazowa sprawa. Zamknięcie.

Nie. To byłby straszny pomysł – nie tylko dlatego, że minęło sporo czasu, odkąd Louis z kimś był, ale również dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie stał Harry, czy jakaś prawdziwa intencja kryła się za jego przekomarzaniem, czego dokładnie chciał od Louisa.

To zwiastowało kłopoty. _Ogromne_ kłopoty _._ Żadne z nich nie potrzebowało takiej komplikacji.

Louis wciągnął powoli powietrze i pochylił się, by trącić księcia ramieniem. – Może pójdziesz zamówić nam następną kolejkę? To byłoby bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony.

\- Mogę to zrobić. – Oddając kuksańca, Harry ponownie wstał. Poruszył palcami, by przyciągnąć uwagę Zayna i Liama, obydwoje odsunęli się od siebie. – Drinki – powiedział im Harry. – Co chcecie?

Przez chwilę Louis przyglądał się długim i smukłym palcom księcia. Istniała szansa, że Harry był wstanie jedną ręką objąć obydwa nadgarstki Louisa, i Chryste, nie, Louis nie powinien rozważać tych fantazji.

Zaproszenie księcia mogło być błędem. Jednak Louis był pewien, że popełnił znacznie gorsze błędy niż to i zawsze wychodził z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Będzie trenował księcia do wywiadu z Davidem Dimbley’em, który później zostanie nagrany i wyemitowany. Podczas gdy będą zmagać się z jego następstwami, Louis upewni się, że pozostanie za kulisami, a potem, raczej wcześniej niż później, Harry zniknie z życia Louisa, ponieważ ludzie tacy jak Harry przyjaźnili się ze społecznymi zwycięzcami jak Zayn i Niall, a nie z wyrzutkami jak Louis i Liam. Więc książę powoli zniknie, nie zostawiając nic, oprócz słodko-gorzkiego smaku na tylnej części gardła Louisa.

\--

Około czterdziestu minut później pub zaczął napełniać się większą ilością ludzi, ich szeptami oraz spojrzeniami. Zach wyprowadził ich tylnimi drzwiami. – To działa jak w zegarku – wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na pytanie Liama. – _PrinceWatch_ tweetuje jego lokalizację, i potem mamy około dziesięciu minut.

\- _PrinceWatch?_ – zapytał bezgłośnie Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego. Spośród wszystkich śmiesznych rzeczy, które zaśmiecały życie księcia, to musiało znajdować się na samym szczycie.

Rumieniec Harry’ego był zachwycający. Ale dyskomfort w jego głosie już nie. – Oni są nieco… intensywni.

\- Śledzą go – oświadczył Zayn. – Mają obsesję na punkcie dociekania każdego jego kroku, gdzie idzie i z kim rozmawia. Kilka lat temu znaleźli jego mieszkanie. Zdobyli około pół miliona obserwatorów i publikowali wystarczającą ilość informacji, by ludzie pojawiali się pod jego drzwiami przez całą dobę.

Harry patrzył prosto na samochód, który na nich czekał. -  Musiałem się przeprowadzić.

Cholera. Louis cofnął swoje słowa; to w ogóle nie było śmieszne. To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką usłyszał od dłuższego czasu. Pół miliona obserwatorów. Pół _miliona_ obserwatorów. Pięćset tysięcy. To jedna szesnasta mieszkańców Londynu, i tak, _tak,_ ci ludzie musieli być rozproszeni po całym świecie. Ale co jeśli kilka osób zastanawiało się nad niewyraźnymi zdjęciami Louisa? Co jeśli ktoś powiązał fakty, _co jeśli_ – stop.

Minęło już sześć lat. Zmienił się od tamtego czasu, i wielu jego klientów było wtedy pijanych, albo była to szybka rzecz w ciemnej uliczce lub obskurnym pokoju hotelowym, niewiele by zostawić wspomnienie jego twarzy. Poza tym większość klientów nie interesowała się jego twarzą. Jednak Rene byłby w stanie zidentyfikować Louisa, tak samo jak jeszcze jeden stały klient, nerwowy facet o imieniu Jake, który podniecał się łączeniem waniliowego seksu z wyzwiskami. Ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany księciem Harrym, więc… cholera, w porządku. _W porządku._

Louis poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Mimo że w pobliżu nie było żadnych aparatów, szatyn schował się za Liamem. Kiedy Harry posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami i poruszył brwiami, co mogło oznaczać cokolwiek.

Na szczęście dotarli do samochodu, zanim Harry miał szansę zadać pytanie.

\-- 

Louis był wyraźnie nieobecny przez całą podróż samochodem, ale Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna zaczął się stopniowo odprężać, gdy tylko wszyscy rozsiedli się w salonie księcia. Postanowili włączyć drugą część _Iron Mana_ , i kiedy Zayn oraz Louis zdali sobie sprawę, że obydwoje znają ją na pamięć, spędzili kilka minut na wymieniu dialogów z pierwszego filmu.

Harry usiadł, uśmiechając się i popijając swoje piwo, i widział, że Louis robił to samo. Uśmiech, który Liam skierował w stronę Zayna był dziwnie słodki, i książę poczuł lekką zazdrość. _Faceci będą ustawiać się w kolejce, gdy tylko dowiedzą się, że jesteś dostępny;_ to wcześniejsze słowa Louis. Ale Harry nie chciał, żeby kolesie ustawiali się w kolejce; chciał kogoś, kto spojrzy na niego z niepodzielną uwagą i szczerym uśmiechem. 

Odwracając się, wstał z kanapy, żeby znaleźć im jakieś przekąski, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na jego niejasne pytanie, czy ktoś chciał coś konkretnego. Przeszukiwał szafki, kiedy Louis wszedł do kuchni, podchodząc do zlewu, by napełnić szklankę wodą. Harry obserwował go kątem oka, ale nie skomentował.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Louis, napięcie obejmowało przestrzeń między nimi.

Harry stanął nieruchomo z dwoma paczkami chipsów w dłoni i spojrzał na szatyna. Louis obserwował go, opierając się o zlew, z ręką na swojej talii i wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – odpowiedział Harry.

\- U mnie wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Nie wyglądało tak, kiedy wyszliśmy z pubu. Byłeś cichy.

Louis uniósł brew, i to zdecydowanie nie powinno pociągać księcia. Tak samo jak nie powinien pociągać go kilkudniowy zarost na twarzy szatyna, albo to, jaki Louis był delikatny i rozczochrany tego poranka, ubrany w podartą koszulkę i bokserki z logo Supermana. Cisza między nimi przeciągnęła się o kilka sekund, dźwięki filmu niosły się przez otwarte drzwi i mieszały z głośnym śmiechem Zayna.

Po opróżnieniu szklanki za jednym zamachem, Louis odłożył ją na blat, po czym podszedł do lodówki, by sprawdzić listę zakładów na Mistrzostwa Świata. Jego ton był zwyczajny. – Powiem ci mój powód, jeśli ty powiesz mi swój.

\- Mój jest głupi – powiedział Harry. – Prawdopodobnie.

Louis pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. -  Wątpię. No dalej. Chyba nie myślisz znowu o tych idiotach z Twittera? Ponieważ oni nic nie wiedzą, Jonie Snow.

\- Co?

\- Nie ważne. Kolejne nawiązanie do _Gry o tron._ Naprawdę musisz obejrzeć ten serial. Wspomniałem już o tym?

\- Raczej tak. Dwa albo trzy razy.

\- Chyba powinienem posadzić cię przed telewizorem i zmusić do obejrzenia tego ze mną. To mój obowiązek wobec kraju, prawda? – Louis przejechał palcem po krawędziach listy, ale jego wzrok był skupiony na Harrym. – A teraz gadaj. Co zaprząta twoją głowę?

Harry wypuścił powietrze przez nos. – Po prostu myślę o tym, czego chcę.

\- A czego chcesz? – Opierając się biodrem o ścianę, Louis poczekał kilka sekund, zanim dodał: - Od życia? Na śniadanie? Na święta?

Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko wbrew swojej woli. – W związku. Mówiłem ci, że to głupie.

\- A ja powiedziałem ci, że prawdopodobnie takie nie będzie i nie jest. Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł pomóc w tej sprawie. Mam bardzo małe doświadczenie. – Louis wzruszył ramieniem. Pod cienką koszulką było widać ruch jego obojczyków i cholera, Harry chciał je polizać, chciał przycisnąć Louisa do lodówki i całować go tak długo, aż zabrakłoby im tchu.

_To się nie wydarzy._

\- Nie chodzisz na randki? – zapytał Harry.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion. – Nie bardzo.

\- Ale… _dlaczego?_ – Harry gapił się; _wiedział_ , że się gapił. Dlaczego? – To znaczy, musisz mieć mnóstwo ofert. Jesteś zachwycający i mądry i… - I Harry musiał zamknąć swoje usta. – Nie rozumiem – dokończył nieprzekonywująco.

\- Dzięki za wotum zaufania. Ale tu nie ma czego rozumieć. – Uśmiech Louisa był dziwny, ale książę nie sądził, żeby był skierowany do niego. Szatyn dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, a następne jego słowa brzmiały tak, jakby coś recytował. – Jest jak jest.

To oznaczało, że Louis nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. W porządku. Harry powinien być przyzwyczajony do wpadania na niewidzialne mury Louisa, chociaż miał wrażenie, że Louis się dzisiaj otworzył, że może…

Może _nic._

\- Więc co cię gryzło? – zapytał Harry. Umowa była umową.

\- Ach, to. – Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. -  Po prostu zostałem niemile zaskoczony brakiem szacunku dla twojej prywatności. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ludzie są tacy podli, jeśli chodzi o prześladowanie.

\- Idzie się to tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Cóż, nie _powinieneś_. To nie ich sprawa, gdzie mieszkasz lub z kim spędzasz czas. – Louis odepchnął się od ściany, mierzwiąc swoje włosy. Jego grzywka sterczała we wszystkie strony, i Harry zaśmiał się cicho pomimo tematu.

Louis spojrzał na niego krzywo. – To nie jest śmieszne.

\- Nie, nie jest. – Harry wciągnął powietrze i spoważniał. – Ale nie można tego zmienić, więc wolę o tym nie myśleć. Jest jak jest, prawda?

\- Czy ty – Louis ułożył palce w pistolet – właśnie zacytowałeś mój tatuaż?

\- Twój tatuaż?

Ciągnąc za kołnierz swojej koszulki, Louis odsłonił czarne litery zabazgrane na jego piersi. Och, cholera, _nic_ nie było sprawiedliwe. Harry miał ochotę dotknąć, zaczął poruszać się do przodu, zanim się powstrzymał. Próbował zmienić to w coś przypadkowego, przechodząc obok Louisa, by sięgnąć po miskę. Chipsy, tak. Chipsy musiały zostać wsypane do miski, a Harry musiał się opanować.

\- Wygląda nieźle – powiedział Louisowi. Miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to jak komplement. – Kryje się za tym jakaś historia?

\- Tak – rzekł Louis, ale nie przeszedł do wyjaśnienia. Zamiast tego wskazał na listę z zakładami i zapytał – Chodzi o Mistrzostwa Świata, co nie? Jaka jest stawka?

\- Twój honor – odpowiedział Zayn, wchodząc do kuchni, Liam tylko krok za nim.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis przechylił głowę. – Co jeszcze?

Zayn wyrwał chipsy z ręki przyjaciela i otwarł je, oferując paczkę Liamowi, który uprzejmie odmówił. Wzruszając ramionami, Malik poczęstował się i powiedział z pełnymi ustami: - Myśleliśmy nad twoją duszą i pięcioma litrami krwi. Twojej albo kogoś innego, to zależy od ciebie.

\- A także butelkę wina od osoby dla zwycięzcy – dodał Harry. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Louisa, książę zmrużył oczy. – A czego się spodziewałeś?

Louis zawahał się. – Tysiąca funtów albo więcej.

\- Nie chodzi o pieniądze – warknął Harry.

\- Wybacz – powiedział cicho Louis. – Naprawdę nie chciałem być złośliwy. Ale ludzie zakładają się o pieniądze, a wy jesteście bogaci.

To Zayn przerwał napięcie. – Posłuchaj, robimy to odkąd poznaliśmy się na studiach. Zawsze to samo na Mistrzostwa Świata, Mistrzostwa Europy i Ligę Mistrzów w fazie grupowej. – Zdejmując listę z lodówki, podał ją Liamowi, który przyglądał się jej z poważną miną, podczas gdy Zayn kontynuował. – Byłem wtedy biednym studentem, całkowicie polegającym na gównianej pracy w kawiarni i okazyjnych ofertach w Tesco. To dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na butelkę wina. Różnica była taka, że ja zawsze kupowałem najtańsze, jakie mogłem znaleźć, a Harry i Niall robili nalot na piwnice swoich rodziców.

Harry wsypał drugą paczkę chipsów do miski. – To nie tak, że niczego nie ryzykowaliśmy. Pamiętam, że Niall cudem uniknął wydziedziczenia.

\- Co zrobił? – zapytał Louis, spoglądając w górę.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. – Przypadkowo podarował mi butelkę drogiego wina, które było prawie nie do zastąpienia.

Kiedy Louis się zaśmiał, Harry przyłapał się na tym, że przyglądał się zmarszczkom wokół jego oczu. Minęła chwila, zanim dołączył. Nawet wtedy poczuł się trochę zdyszany.

 


	12. Część 6.1

Istniała spora szansa, że w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu dni Louis spędził niemal tyle samo czasu w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, co w swoim własnym. To, co zaczęło się od śniadania na tarasie księcia ewoluowało w sesje strategiczne w jego salonie, chaotyczne rozmowy i spędzanie czasu w piątkę przy piwie i filmach, wymienianie spojrzeń, podczas gdy Liam nieco zbyt głośno śmiał się z żartów Zayna. 

Przez te wczesne poranki i późne noce Louis zauważył, że jego ślady były porozrzucane po całym apartamencie. Jego imię było przypięte do lodówki, na tablicy znajdował się rysunek Zayna, który przedstawiał kreskówkowe wersje Louisa i Liama przybijających sobie piątkę, i był kubek, który szatyn sobie przywłaszczył, ponieważ utożsamiał się z motto wydrukowanym na ceramice. _Keep calm and drink tea_ było czymś, co powstrzymywało go od zwymiotowania przez niewielką ilość naprawdę obrzydliwych komentarzy związanych ze spekulacjami na temat seksualności księcia. Z powodu braku oficjalnego oświadczenia z pałacu Buckingham, plotki stawały się coraz bardziej szalone. 

Cóż. To oświadczenie miało się wkrótce pojawić. 

\- Więc ludzie martwią się głównie o dwie rzeczy. – Rozwalony na podłodze w krótkich spodenkach i podkoszulce Liam wymachiwał wydrukiem z wymyślnym wykresem, który podobno łączył częstotliwość pojawiania się pewnych kluczowych słów. Albo coś w tym stylu. Louis zbytnio nie słuchał. – Część osób myśli, że będziesz uderzać do każdego klubu w mieście… 

\- Chyba bardziej do każdego kutasa w mieście – wtrącił Niall z radosnym uśmiechem.

\- I tak powinno być, co nie? – Leżąc na plecach z głową na udzie Harry’ego Zayn nie pofatygował się nawet, by otworzyć oczy. – Nasi chłopcy muszą nadrobić stracony czas. – Jego głos był rozbawiony. Louis naprawdę lubił Zayna, ale nie podobały mu się jego słowa. Nie powinni żartować o księciu zabawiającym się z przypadkowymi mężczyznami, nie kiedy Harry musiał sprzedać ludziom coś zupełnie innego. Nie kiedy powiedział Louisowi, że chciał czegoś stałego, będąc tym prawie zażenowany.

Pokaż mi faceta, który pozostanie przy mnie, kiedy media zaczną węszyć. 

Louis starał się nie skupiać na tych słowach, ale jego umysł odtwarzał je w dziwnych momentach, niekończąca się pętla _pokaż mi faceta, pokaż mi faceta._ Chciał zaprotestować przeciwko lekceważącemu podejściu Zayna do tematu, ale Harry go ubiegł.

\- Nie sądzę, że mógłbym nadrobić stracony czas, kiedy ja… nie ważne. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie zrobiłbym tego. I nie tylko dlatego, że wyglądałoby to źle. 

\- Zawsze byłeś typem romantyka – powiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się delikatnie do przyjaciela. Krył się za tym jakiś prywatny żart i Harry odwzajemnił gest. Jego uśmiech był ciepły i intymny, palce zaciśnięte na rękawie Zayna.

Louis musiał przyznać, że pięknie razem wyglądali. Jednocześnie czuł się nieco dziwnie, gdy patrzył na nich w ten sposób, wiedząc, że ich… _układ_ był katalizatorem, pierwszą płytką domino, która się przewróciła i zapoczątkowała łańcuch wydarzeń. Szatyn zastanawiał się, czy zrobili cokolwiek od tamtego poranka, kiedy Harry wszedł do biura Jamesa. Nie było żadnego śladu, że przekroczyli granicę przyjaźni, gdy Louis był w pobliżu, i za każdym razem, kiedy kończyli pracę, Zayn wychodził razem z Louisem, Liamem i Niallem. 

W każdym razie to nie była sprawa Louisa. Odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Możemy powiedzieć, że Harry jest bardzo rodzinnym facetem. Wyjaśnimy, że nie interesują go przelotne związki. – Louis oparł się o stolik. Wyciszony telewizor pokazywał reklamę, w której kobieta rozsmarowywała olej sałatkowy po dobrze zbudowanej klatce piersiowej jakiegoś mężczyzny. Louis założył, że musiał być tak smaczny, że kobieta chciała go z niego zlizać. – Że szuka czegoś poważnego, i że nie ujawnił się po to by biegać jak wariat po klubach dla gejów, ale dlatego że nienawidzi okłamywać państwa. Swoich ludzi. 

\- Poddanych – poprawił Zayn. Pomimo humoru wplecionego w jego głos, posłał Louisowi szybkie spojrzenie, które przekazywało szacunek. 

\- Poddanych, sługusów, podwładnych. _Semantyka._ – Louis skinął głową w stronę księcia. – Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz kłamać. To jest w dużej mierze prawda, co nie? 

Harry zamrugał urodziwie. – To, że mam poddanych?

\- Reszta – powiedział Louis i pochylił się, by dźgnąć Harry’ego w brzuch. – Staraj się nadążać, mały książę. Fakt, że jesteś uroczy nie daje ci pozwolenia na obijanie się.

Tomlinson chciał cofnąć to co powiedział. Flirtowanie bez powodu, żartowanie, żadnych zobowiązań – to było tak odległe w jego przeszłości, że miał wrażenie, jakby ta część należała do zupełnie innej osoby. Wsadził do pudełka, zamknął wieko, zaplombował, a następnie zostawił je, by zbierało kurz. Wszystko było w porządku dopóki Harry nie powrócił do jego życia i nie przywołał wspomnień z łatwiejszych czasów. Książę przyniósł zapach świeżej trawy na wiosnę, woń stęchlizny, która przylgnęła do książek w bibliotece w Eton, i odrobinę wosku, który był używany do pastowania schodów. 

Ostatniej nocy, po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat, Louis śnił o tym, że pospiesznie zdejmował mundurek szkolny, wychodził boso z pokoju i biegł do kaplicy, by zdążyć na czas.

Delikatne trącenie jego dłoni wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył na Harry’ego, mimo że tak naprawdę go nie widział. To Liam sprowadził go na ziemię. Jego wyraz twarzy był pytający, i Louis pokręcił głową. Później wszystko wyjaśni. Chyba.

Nie, na pewno to zrobi.

Wyczekująca cisza poinformowała go, że coś przegapił, najprawdopodobniej odpowiedź księcia na jego komentarz. – Przepraszam – powiedział. – Odpłynąłem na chwilę. Przypomniałem sobie, że muszę zadzwonić do Jamesa w sprawie wywiadu. Mówiłeś coś? 

Przesadzał, cholernie _przesadzał._ Nie musiał się tłumaczyć, nie było takiej potrzeby. Powinien to wiedzieć.

\- Mniejsza z tym – odparł Harry. – To nie było ważne. – Odwrócił się, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo. – Liam, co jeszcze mówią ludzie?

Podczas gdy Liam wrócił do omawiania wykresu, Louis przyglądał się profilowi księcia kilka sekund dłużej. Miał wrażenie, że coś go ominęło.

\--

W porządku. To było niezręczne. I trochę dziwne, w końcu to Louis nazwał Harry’ego uroczym; on zaczął. Więc dlaczego tak nagle zamilkł, kiedy książę powiedział: - Myślę, że jesteś bardziej uroczy.

Louis był uosobieniem mieszanych sygnałów. 

Wplątując dłoń w potargane włosy Zayna, Harry starał się zwrócić uwagę na Liama. Główne obawy społeczeństwa. Potencjalny wpływ na stosunki zagraniczne i jak przeciwdziałać tym obawom, tak, o to właśnie chodziło. Chodziło o przygotowanie księcia do wywiadu. 

O Boże, wywiad. Harry nie sądził, że będzie odpowiednio przygotowany do wtorku; dwa dni to za mało. _Rok_ to za mało.

Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć te wszystkie wątpliwości i obawy, po prostu je _pieprzyć._ Harry nie zamierzał się wycofać i dwa dni będą musiały wystarczyć.

Bycie gotowym było wyborem, prawda?

\--

O siedemnastej skończyli ogólny zarys odpowiedzi Harry’ego na określone z góry pytania. Przez następną godzinę zrobili kilka powtórek; Zayn, Niall i Liam byli obserwatorami, podczas gdy Louis wcielił się w rolę dziennikarza i strzelał pytaniami dopóki uszy księcia nie były czerwone, oczy szeroko otwarte i nieszczęśliwe, a loki zmierzwione od ciągłego przebiegania palcami. Louis wiedział, że mężczyzna stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny wraz z każdym drobnym potknięciem, z każdą odpowiedzią, która nie wyszła tak jak powinna. 

Może to nie był dobry pomysł. Może powinni postawić na uprzednio opracowaną mowę, zamiast na interaktywną wymianę między Harrym a Davidem. Wcześniej wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, coś żywego i wciągającego, a nie nudny monolog, ale… cholera, to nie działało. Ani trochę.

Louis opuścił kartkę z pytaniami i usiadł, kręcąc głową. Próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Harry go uprzedził. 

\- To nie działa. – Harry zdawał się być przygnębiony, i cholera, Louis chciał go przytulić, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że razem sobie z tym poradzą.

\- Harry, byłem znacznie ostrzejszy niż Dimbley. Nie poddawaj się jeszcze. – Louis odłożył kartkę na bok i wstał z krzesła. Siadając obok księcia na kanapie, owinął rękę wokół jego talii i przyciągnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Harry był uległy i cichy. Chwilę później Zayn i Niall dołączyli do uścisku. Liam stał niepewnie niedaleko nich, dopóki Louis nie złapał go za nadgarstek i nie pociągnął w dół. 

Z Harrym przyciśniętym do jego przodu, Louis czuł, jak mężczyzna bierze głęboki, drżący oddech. Palce księcia zacisnęły się na koszulce Tomlinsona. Kogoś kolano kopnęło go w bok, ale ledwo to zauważył. Był zbyt skupiony na cieple Harry’ego, ciężarze jego ciała i lokach, które łaskotały jego podbródek. Dobry Boże, Louis był w nim taki zakochany.

Chwileczkę.

 _Chwileczkę,_ co do… nie. _Nie._ Louis nie był. _Nie m_ _ógł być._ Nie było mowy, żeby był zakochany w Harrym. To jego przeszłość zaczęła plątać się z teraźniejszością, i gdyby tylko miał szansę zrobić krok wstecz i pomyśleć, nigdy nie byłoby to nawet problemem.

Louis powoli rozluźnił ramiona wokół talii księcia, odsuwając się lekko. Reszta cofnęła się, by dać mu trochę miejsca, podczas gdy Harry zacieśnił uścisk na koszulce szatyna. 

\- Kochanie – powiedział cicho Louis, i cholera, _kochanie_ , dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział? Nie było wątpliwości, że pozostali to wyłapali, że _Harry_ to wyłapał. Louis musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał kontynuować. – Może zrobimy sobie przerwę? Skończymy na dzisiaj. Zjemy lody i warzywa przed telewizorem? Jutro możemy zacząć od nowa. 

\- Poproszę? – Harry odchrząknął. Kiedy uniósł głowę, jego oczy błyszczały od łez, i Louis walczył ze sobą, by go teraz nie pocałować. 

\- Pójdę po lody – ogłosił Niall, zsuwając się z kanapy.

\- Przynieś wódkę – powiedział mu Zayn, i Niall uniósł kciuk w górę. 

Uśmiech księcia był niepewny. Wbrew racjonalnemu myśleniu Louis przebiegł opuszkami palców wzdłuż szczęki Harry’ego, szybko i delikatnie. Książę siedział całkowicie nieruchomo. 

Co ty robisz?

Louis opuścił rękę. Przylgnął do boku swojego przyjaciela, i kiedy w końcu rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważył, że Zayn i Liam przyglądają mu się z zaciekawieniem. Ile widzieli? Ile zdradzała jego twarz? Czy Harry coś dostrzegł? Louis nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć.

Wziął głęboki oddech. – Obejrzyjmy _Grę o tron –_ powiedział głośno.

\- To ten z kazirodztwem? – zapytał Zayn.

\- To ten z cyckami – krzyknął Niall z kuchni.

\- Jest też sporo nagich męskich tyłków – wtrącił Liam. Zayn spojrzał na niego z jawnym zainteresowaniem. 

\- Interesuje cię to?

 _Poważnie?_ Więc Harry i Niall nie żartowali, kiedy twierdzili, że Liam był subtelny wobec Zayna. Louis spojrzał na księcia w tym samym momencie, co książę spojrzał na niego, i obydwoje delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnęli. Jako że Liam wydawał się być w rozterce, Louis odpowiedział za niego – ponieważ Louis był wspaniałym przyjacielem.

\- Myślę, że Niall jest jedynym mężczyzną w tym mieszkaniu, którego interesują cycki. 

Wracając z butelką wódki w jednej ręce i pięcioma łyżeczkami oraz pudełkiem lodów w drugiej, Niall postawił wszystko na stolik, po czym usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego. – To ciężka praca – wyznał. – Ale ktoś musi to robić. A ja pragnę przygód. 

Harry owinął ramię wokół talii Nialla. – _Pragnę_ tego – powiedział, ciężki akcent i cichy chichot dodane na koniec. Chryste. On był zdecydowanie śmieszny. Louis był nim tak cholernie oczarowany, że zaczął tracić grunt pod nogami. 

\- Co za beznadziejna gra słów – powiedział. – Tylko na tyle cię stać? Współczuję temu wielkiemu narodowi. 

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Nikt z obecnych tu osób nie będzie mnie osądzać.

\- Och. Ja osądzam – oświadczył Louis.

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową, powoli i słodko. Jego uśmiech złagodniał, i Louis chciał ponownie go dotknąć… zawsze, zawsze. – Nie osądzasz. Już nie. Dziękuję za to.

Nie było dobrej odpowiedzi; nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, co nie zdradziłoby niepokoju skwierczącego w jego żyłach. Louis nadal znajdował się w przestrzeni osobistej Harry’ego, i dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego musiał się odsunąć. Chociaż nie chciał tego robić. Zmuszając się do odwrócenia wzroku, szatyn zauważył, że pozostała trójka patrzyła na niego z różnymi rodzajami oczekiwania; podczas gdy Zayn i Niall wyglądali na ciekawych, twarz Liama wyrażała jawne zmieszanie. Tak, Louis musiał z nim porozmawiać. 

Był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że ta myśl straciła część swojego postrzępionego zarysu.

\- Lody? – zapytał, przerywając dziwną ciszę, która okryła pokój. Na skraju pola widzenia dostrzegł jak uśmiech księcia zniknął, i… cholera. Jeżeli się nad tym zastanowić była to bardzo nieadekwatna odpowiedź na uczciwe wyznanie wdzięczności. Mogła sugerować, że Louis nie czuł się komfortowo z tym, że Harry mu ufał, polegał na nim i uważał za przyjaciela. 

Byli przyjaciółmi? _Mogli_ nimi być? Czy Louis mógł uważać księcia za przyjaciela i nikogo więcej, kiedy starał się wygasić swoje emocje z przeszłości? 

Co jeśli w ogóle nie chodziło o przeszłość? 

Louis próbował odepchnąć od siebie tę myśl. Jednak ona nie chciała odejść.

\- Lody – potwierdził szybko Niall. – I niech ktoś znajdzie na wpół legalną stronę internetową, żebyśmy mogli obejrzeć cycki. 

\- Wpół legalną? – Harry usiadł trochę prościej i słyszalnie wypuścił powietrze. Jego ramię wciąż było owinięte wokół talii Nialla, ich fizyczna bliskość była swobodna i niewymuszona, tak jak zawsze. Wyglądało na to, że te wszystkie razy, kiedy Harry poszukiwał dotyku Louisa, nie miały tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia. 

Co było _dobre_.

Louis zwalczył swój grymas i odwrócił wzrok, w samą porę by wyłapać dociekliwe spojrzenie swojego przyjaciela – to kolejny raz, kiedy Liam go przyłapał. Chryste, Louis naprawdę nie był szczególnie subtelny, jeśli chodziło o Harry’ego. Musiał się bardziej postarać. 

Liam zgramolił się z kanapy, żeby zabrać laptopa. – Zostawcie to mnie.

\- Tylko upewnij się, że policja nie zapuka do drzwi Jego Królewskiej Wysokości, dobrze? – zapytał Louis. W odpowiedzi Payne spojrzał na niego ze znudzeniem.

Niall otworzył pudełko z lodami. Louis nie był zaskoczony, że były one domowej roboty, żadna z tych przemysłowych rzeczy, którą było można kupić w sklepach. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry zrobił je sam. Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie księcia mieszającego płynną czekoladę w kremową substancję, koncentracja wypisana w bruździe między jego brwiami. 

Louis musiał przestać. Musiał również odsunąć się od Harry’ego. _Teraz._

Nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.

\- Kto chce spróbować jako pierwszy? – spytał Niall. Zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę odpowiedzieć, blondyn szybko dodał – Oczywiście, że ja – i wbił łyżeczkę z masę. W odwecie Harry zepchnął go z kolan. Niall spadł na podłogę, wpadając na stolik z pudełkiem kurczowo przyciśniętym do piersi.

\- Dobrze ci tak – stwierdził Zayn.

\- Za ten komentarz – powiedział Niall – nie dostaniesz ani grama tych pysznych lodów. Harry także.

\- Ale ja je zrobiłem – zaprotestował Harry.

Niall wyprostował się, przechylając głowę z szerokim uśmiechem. – I co z tego?

Louis spojrzał Liamowi w oczy ponad głową Nialla. Szatyn uniósł brwi, a Liam uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, po czym przeczołgał się po podłodze, by wbić palce w boki Nialla, sprawiając, że blondyn zaczął się szarpać. Louis wykorzystał ten moment nieuwagi i wyrwał pudełko z rąk Horana. 

Chwytając łyżeczkę ze stołu, Louis zignorował Nialla, który wykrzykiwał obelgi i próbował uwolnić się od łaskotek Liama. Tomlinson podał księciu obydwie rzeczy. W zamian otrzymał powolny, zaskoczony uśmiech. – Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, i _tym razem_ Louis miał przygotowaną odpowiedź. 

\- Ależ nie ma za co, książątko.

Uśmiech Harry’ego powiększył się. Ich palce dotknęły się delikatnie na pudełku, palce Louisa zimne od lodów, a bruneta ciepłe i suche. 

Louis wstrzymał oddech i policzył do trzech, zanim odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\--

Postanowili obejrzeć trzy odcinki, żeby dać Harry’emu i Zaynowi przedsmak.

W połowie pierwszego odcinka książę usiadł trochę prościej podczas rozmowy między Karłem a Bękartem, patrząc na Louisa. Szatynowi zajęło chwilę, zanim zrozumiał, że była to reakcja na słowa Karła – _noś to jak zbroję, wtedy nikt nie będzie m ógł tego użyć, aby cię skrzywdzić. _Louis posłał księciu prywatny uśmiech i uniósł brew.

Pod koniec trzeciego odcinka Harry odwrócił się do Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego głos był cichy. – Ale co stanie się z tym małym chłopcem? On nie może… Oni nie mogą tak po prostu go zostawić, pragnąc jego śmierci. Mogą?

\- To _Gra o tron_ , kochanie. Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś. – Louis pokręcił głową i delikatnie uścisnął dłoń księcia.

Więc obejrzeli kolejny odcinek. A potem kolejny. I kolejny. W momencie kiedy umarł Król, a jego syn z zachwytem przygotowywał własną koronację, Zayn przysunął się do boku Liama, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Malik prychał z niezadowoleniem za każdym razem, gdy pojawił się Joffrey. Liam siedział nieruchomo, jego wzrok skupiony był na ogromnym telewizorze, jakby każdy ruch mógł zagrozić kruchemu stanowi rzeczy. 

Louis znał to uczucie. Brak miejsca na kanapie wepchnął go w przestrzeń osobistą księcia, ich ramiona zderzały się za każdym razem, kiedy jeden z nich się poruszył. Światło ekranu migotało na twarzy Harry’ego i plątało w jego włosach. Louis miał ochotę ścigać dłońmi i ustami każdą iskierkę. Wszystko wydawało się ogromnym banałem, ale nadal nie mógł zmusić się do odsunięcia. Cholera, kiedy i jak zgodził się zagrać w komedii romantycznej? Chciał się z niej wydostać. 

Tak naprawdę tego nie chciał.

Chociaż powinien.

Kiedy napisy końcowe po siódmym odcinku wypełniły ekran, Harry westchnął i uniósł ręce nad głowę, rozciągając się. Ten ruch wyeksponował kawałek jego brzucha, czarne litery wyautowane na bladej skórze. Louis był zbyt zmęczony, by spróbować nie wpatrywać się w nie dłużej niż powinien. Najwyższy czas wracać do domu. 

\- Hej, chcecie tutaj przenocować? – zapytał Harry. – I tak wszyscy tutaj jutro wrócicie, więc to ma sens, co nie?

Zostać tutaj. Louis nie powinien, naprawdę nie powinien; sytuacja i tak była już mocno zagmatwana, więc trochę czasu osobno dobrze by na niego podziałało. Nie żeby miał spać w pokoju Harry’ego, w _ł_ _óżku_ Harry’ego, ale to nadal było cholernie blisko.

Zayn podniósł głowę o centymetr. – Jeśli mam spać z tobą i Niallem, ty śpisz w środku. Nie mam zamiaru być obok Nialla. On kopie we śnie. Nie wiem, jak Babs to znosi.

\- Kocha mnie – oświadczył Niall. – Powinniście kiedyś tego spróbować. 

Sposób, w jaki Liam zerkał na profil Zayna spod swoich rzęs był boleśnie oczywisty. A może tak się tylko Louisowi wydawało. – Niby czego? – zapytał Zayn, jego głowa ponownie spoczęła na ramieniu Liama. – Kochać cie? Wybacz, stary. Wyglądasz jak twink, a tacy mężczyźni mnie nie interesują.

Ton Nialla był urażony. – Mam trochę mięśni. – Napiął lewą rękę, aby poprzeć swoje słowa.

\- Jesteś cholerne chudy. Natomiast to – Zayn leniwie wskazał na biceps Liama, jego oczy przymrużone, a głos senny – można nazwać mięśniami.

Nawet w przyćmionym świetle ekranu Louis zauważył rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela. Był dumny z siebie, że nie wybuchnął śmiechem, chociaż jego ochota nieco się zwiększyła, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry przegryzał dolną wargę, by pohamować uśmiech. Boże, Harry był uroczy.

Louis winił swoją chwilę nieuwagi za to, że z łatwością zgodził się na propozycję Liama, by dzielili pokój gościnny. To jednak miało sens. Zwłaszcza, że metro przestało jeździć jakąś godzinę temu, a Louis nie miał ochoty tłuc się nocnym autobusem, ani zamawiać taksówkę. 

To miało sens. Naprawdę.

Był dziwnie zachwycony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Niall i Zayn przechowywali szczoteczki do zębów w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Ta bliskość między nimi była… miła. Naprawdę miła. 

Harry wynalazł dwie nowe szczoteczki do zębów dla Liama i Louisa, nadal w ich plastikowych opakowaniach, a następnie poszedł poszukać im jakiś koszulek do spania. Wrócił z dwoma, które wyglądały na miękkie i znoszone. Książę pozostał w drzwiach pokoju gościnnego, aby upewnić się, czy potrzebowali czegoś jeszcze. 

\- Myślę, że nie – powiedział mu Liam, podczas gdy Louis rozglądał się po pokoju, który zawierał ogromne łóżko oraz biurko zaśmiecone różnymi dokumentami i czymś, co wyglądało jak wydruki artykułów. Podchodząc bliżej, zauważył nagłówki nawiązujące do spekulacji na temat seksualności Harry’ego. Obok biurka znajdowała się półka z książkami. Wzrok Louisa sunął po grzbietach nieco zniszczonych egzemplarzy, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy kilku znanych nazwiskach – Franzen i Pamuk, Machiavelli, Goethe. Niektórzy z nich znajdowali się w programie nauczania w Eton, niektórzy nie. Na półce znajdowały się również klasyki dla dzieci. 

Louis odwrócił się, by posłać księciu zmęczony uśmiech. – Dzięki, książątko. Poradzimy sobie. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Okej. Dobranoc. – Harry wahał się jeszcze przez kilka sekund, zanim skinął głową i wyszedł, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Cisza, która zapadła po jego wyjściu była zauważalna. Louis zerknął na Liama i zauważył, że brunet uważnie mu się przyglądał. 

\- Wydaję mi się, że czekał aż ściągniesz koszulkę – powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- To nie jest zabawne. – Louis z westchnięciem usiadł na łóżku, materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt miękki; tak często spał na macie kempingowej, że doszedł do wniosku, iż podłoga była znacznie wygodniejsza niż łóżka, których materace przypominały piankę cukrową. 

\- Nie miało takie być. – Liam podszedł do okna, zaciągając zasłony. Zatrzymał się w połowie, by podziwiać widok. Szatyn dołączył do niego po krótkiej chwili. Kanał Regenta znajdował się pod nimi, woda odbijała odległą jasność miasta; większość domów po drugiej stronie była spokojna i cicha, ich okna ciemne. Louis oparł łokcie na parapecie i położył brodę na swoich dłoniach. 

\- Pięknie tutaj – powiedział cicho. – Wyobraź sobie, że budzisz się codziennie do takiego widoku. Myślisz, że Harry zauważyłby, gdybyśmy nigdy stąd nie wyszli?

\- Prawdopodobnie. – Ton Liama był suchy. – Jednak nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Wygląda na kogoś, kto uwielbia otaczać się ludźmi.

Louis też kiedyś taki był; dusza każdej imprezy, najszczęśliwszy, kiedy był w samym środku tłumu. Utrzymał radosny ton głosu. – Wyobraź sobie, jak to jest.

\- Tak, wyobraź sobie. – Nastąpiła krótka przerwa. Gdy brunet znów się odezwał, kolejne słowa wypowiedział z ostrożnością, jak ktoś stąpający po cienkim lodzie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od wielu lat, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzamy razem noc? 

Cholera. Nadszedł ten czas. Przeprowadzą poważną rozmowę, kiedy Louis czuł się, jakby jego myśli były ociężałe z wyczerpania. Jakoś udało mu się uśmiechnąć, po czym trącił Liama stopą. – Och, kochanie, po prostu było trzeba poprosić.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło, palancie. – Zerkając na Louisa z ukosa, Liam odepchnął się od okna i poszedł przebrać się w jedną z koszulek, które dał im Harry. Louis zrobił to samo; druga koszulka była na niego za duża i bardzo wygodna. Słaby zapach proszku do prania wywołał poczucie znajomości. 

Kiedy wszedł do łóżka, Liam był już rozciągnięty po drugiej stronie i patrzył nieruchomo w sufit. Lampka na stoliku nocnym ukazywała nieszczęśliwą linię jego zmarszczonych brwi. Louis nagle poczuł się wycieńczony. 

Nawet nie wiedział, że wciąż walczył. To był odruch.

\- Wiem, że nie żartowałeś – powiedział cicho. Kładąc się na boku i podciągając kołdrę pod brodę, czekał aż Liam na niego spojrzy. Potem kontynuował. – Przepraszam. Przystosowuję się, wiesz? Mam wrażenie, że wszystko się teraz zmienia, i to zbyt szybko. Tak, jakby Harry swoim wejściem do naszego biura rozpoczął reakcję łańcuchową. To znaczy – prychnął – zacząłeś nosić koszulki bez rękawów. Co się w ogóle _dzieje_? 

\- _Podoba_ mi się to, co się dzieje. – Liam wzruszył ramionami. – Trochę się zmieniłeś. Nie żebyś stał się zupełnie inną osobą, ale jesteś bardziej… otwarty. Radośniejszy. Podoba mi się to.

Gdzieś w mieszkaniu Niall śpiewał popową piosenkę. Potem było słychać uderzenie, po którym blondyn zamilkł. Spłukiwana toaleta, odgłosy płynącej wody i trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Później wszystko ucichło. Louis zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Niall i Zayn ułożyli się obok księcia – czy ich nogi były splątane, czy dzielili jedną kołdrę. Kiedy Louis jakiś czas temu był w sypialni Harry’ego, widział tylko jedną kołdrę, rozłożoną na wielkim łóżku wbudowanym we wnękę. Może Harry trzymał gdzieś dodatkowe koce, na takie okazje jak ta. 

Louis nie powinien przejmować się tym, czy Harry dzielił kołdrę z innymi. A może powinien przestać się oszukiwać. Przekręcając się na plecy, poprawił swoją poduszkę. Słowa Liama dźwięczały w jego uszach. _Zmieniłeś się. Jesteś bardziej otwarty._

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy. Miałem jakieś szesnaście lub siedemnaście lat – Louis odchrząknął – byłem cholernie zadurzony w Harrym. Byłem naprawdę żałosny. Śmiałbyś się ze mnie, gdybyś mnie wtedy znał.

Liam wydał dźwięk, który był mieszanką rozbawienia i zaskoczenia. – To dlatego byłeś dla niego takim dupkiem? Kiedy poznałeś go naprawdę?

\- Tak. – Zerkając na przyjaciela, Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego grymas. – Tak właściwie to chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Harry i ja. 

\- Że _co_? – Głos Liama ni ósł się w nocnej ciszy. Od razu wyglądał na skruszonego. – Przepraszam – dodał znacznie ciszej. 

Louis uniósł rękę w kierunku sufitu, po czym ponownie ją opuścił. Czuł lekki ucisk w klatce piersiowej. – Eton. Byłem kilka lat wyżej. No i byłem strasznym twinkiem. Zmieniłem się od tamtego czasu. Nic dziwnego, że mnie nie poznał.

Po tych słowach nastała krótka przerwa. Następnie Liam podniósł się na rękach, przyglądając się Louisowi z małym uśmiechem. – Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi tyle o swojej przeszłości. I potrafię to sobie wyobrazić – młodziutki Louis będący wrzodem na tyłku dla nauczycieli, rzucający księciu ukradkowe spojrzenia na korytarzach i podczas lunchu na stołówce. – Liam zamilkł. – Czy Eton w ogóle ma stołówkę, czy to byłoby zbyt…

\- Proletariackie? – dokończył za niego Louis. Prychnął i rozłożył się wygodniej. Materac nie był tak miękki, jak się obawiał. – Jest tam duża jadalnia, gdzie jada połowa domów. Studenci rozmieszczeni są w różnych domach. Podobnie jak w Hogwarcie. 

Liam zaśmiał się, ale nadal milczał, oczy wyrażały zaciekawienie, gdy wyraźnie powstrzymywał się przed zadawaniem pytań. Brodząc przez swoje myśli, Louis próbował doprowadzić je do porządku, by miały jakikolwiek sens dla kogoś innego. – To wszystko jest bardzo ekskluzywne. Czarne fraki, kamizelki, sztywne kołnierzyki. Jednak w weekendy mogliśmy chodzić we własnych ubraniach. – Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w małym uśmiechu. – Przez pewien czas miałem fazę na kolorowe spodnie. Chciałbym wymazać z pamięci ten fragment swojego życia, ale przypuszczam, że nie da się nic z tym zrobić. 

\- Czy wiesz, że – powiedział Liam z tym samym pół-uśmiechem – twój głos staje się bardziej arystokratyczny, kiedy mówisz o Eton? Twój akcent. Słowa również. Ale nie na tyle, by wycisnąć z Harry’ego siódme poty. 

\- Naprawdę? – Louis zastanowił się nad tym, i tak, to miało sens. Boże, był wtedy eleganckim dupkiem. – W każdym razie, Harry był w domu, który miał własne zaplecze gastronomiczne. Domyślam się, że uznawali za niestosowne, żeby książę obcował z innymi ludźmi. Przez cały czas miał przy sobie ochroniarza, przysadzistego faceta, który mieszkał w pokoju obok. Nie Johnson, ale ktoś inny. 

\- Takie życie musi być dziwne. Mam na myśli to, że ktoś chodzi za tobą jak cień. Ale wyrósł na porządnego gościa, co nie? – Liam nie czekał na odpowiedź. Położył się na brzuchu i odwrócił twarzą do Louisa. – Czy to nie do bani, że ty wiesz o Harrym wszystko, a on nie ma pojęcia? Myślałeś o tym, żeby mu powiedzieć? 

\- O moim żenującym nastoletnim zauroczeniu? Nie ma mowy. – Louis wypuścił powietrze i nagle poczuł się lżej. Zrobił to. Podzielił się z Liamem tym kawałkiem swojej przeszłości, i to było… łatwe, prawie. Bezbolesne. Świat nie dobiegł końca. Liam patrzył na niego ciepłym wzrokiem i nie naciskał na więcej niż Louis był gotów zaoferować. 

\- Cóż. – Liam uśmiechnął się. – Oczywiście, że nie tę część. Ogólnie o Eton. Jestem pewien, że Harry chciałby wiedzieć. To tak jakbyś miał przed nim jakieś tajemnice. Kiedy masz te wszystkie wspomnienia i on w nich jest, ale nawet nie wie, że kiedyś już się spotkaliście. To nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe, co nie? 

\- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. Nie powiedzieli ci tego? – Louis próbował ukryć swoje rozgoryczenie. – Masz rację, to nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe. Ale nie chciałbym, żeby zaczął zadawać pytania. Na temat tego, co działo się ze mną później. 

\- Albo dlaczego zmieniłeś nazwisko.

Louis zesztywniał. – Skąd…

\- Zgadywałem – przerwał Liam. – Chryste, nie denerwuj się. Na samym początku nie reagowałeś od razu na to nazwisko. Teraz już tak nie jest.

Och, w porządku. Louis rozumiał, dlaczego Liam wyciągnął taki wniosek. Kiedy Payne dołączył do zespołu Jamesa, około sześć miesięcy po Louisie, każdy ‘Tomlinson’ brzmiał dziwnie w uszach szatyna. Minęło już sporo czasu odkąd przywłaszczył sobie to nazwisko; teraz było _jego_. Integralna część osoby, kt órą się stał. 

\- Więc ty nie… - zawahał się Louis. – Nie sprawdzałeś mojego pochodzenia?

Liam ściągnął brwi. – Nie zrobiłbym tego. Przyjaciele nie szpiegują swoich przyjaciół, prawda? 

Brunet wydawał się urażony. Louis dotknął jego ramienia, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił. To tylko… głupia paranoja. Proszę nie bierz tego do siebie. 

\- Nie, ja rozumiem. – Liam milczał przez chwilę, a potem kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. – Wiem, że jesteś nieco drażliwy, jeśli chodzi o kontakt fizyczny, ale sądzę, że to zasługuje na uścisk. 

Louis zachichotał i przysunął się bliżej, kładąc dłoń między łopatkami Liama. – W porządku. Jeśli musisz, to możemy się przytulić. Tylko nie kombinuj, okej? Wiem, że będzie trudno oprzeć się mojemu świetnemu ciału, ale musisz wiedzieć…

Przerwał mu śmiech Liama, potem został przyciągnięty do ciasnego uścisku, jego twarz przyciśnięta do ramienia bruneta. – Duszno tutaj – oświadczył słabo Louis. To spowodowało, że Liam zacieśnił uścisk. Louis westchnął i zrelaksował się. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, to nie było takie złe.

Przyciskając nos do piersi Liama, wziął głęboki wdech. Wyłapał zapach mydła lawendowego oraz detergentów, które zapamiętał jako należące do Harry’ego. Louis mógł przyzwyczaić się do przytulania. – Dziękuję – wymamrotał. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Kiedy Liam rozluźnił chwyt, Louis nie odsunął się nawet o milimetr. Szczerze mówiąc było mu wygodnie. To przypominało mu o tym, jak układał swoje siostry do snu, czytał im bajki na dobranoc, podczas gdy one słuchały z zachwytem, kiedy zmieniał głos, by wpasować się w bohaterów. 

Cholera, minęły lata odkąd myślał o tych rzeczach po raz ostatni. Zastanowił się, jak radziły sobie dziewczynki, czy myślały o swoim bracie przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas.

Przełykając przez ściśnięte gardło, Louis odsunął się i przebiegł dłonią po twarzy. Miał się dobrze. Miał się _dobrze._

Liam patrzył na niego z lekkim smutkiem. – Więc teraz moja kolej na to, żeby powiedzieć coś o swojej przeszłości, prawda? – Wyraźnie silił się na swobodny ton, nie podziałało; Louis słyszał dyskomfort.

\- Nie musisz – powiedział. – Nie gramy w wet za wet. Nie na tym polega przyjaźń.

\- To nie tak, że ci nie ufam. – Liam oparł brodę na pięści. – To trochę długa historia, tak jakby. Naprawdę nie lubię o tym myśleć, wiesz?

Tak, Louis wiedział. Nie wyjawił nic oprócz faktu, że uczęszczał do Eton, i Liam nie pytał – prawdopodobnie wiedział, żeby nie zadawać pytań. Ponieważ rozumiał Louisa w sposób, w jaki ludzie tacy jak Harry, Zayn czy Niall nigdy nie będą. 

\- Rozumiem. – Louis zamilkł, by przyjrzeć się twarzy Liama. – Nie musisz mi mówić, okej? Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która mnie zastanawia. Miałeś problemy z prawem? To znaczy… Myślę, że Ben miał. Ale nie ty. 

\- Nie miałem. Moje misje były – mała przerwa – oficjalnie zatwierdzone.

 _Misje,_ pomyślał Louis. _Co robiłeś, co się stało? Czy to ma związek z tym, że nigdy nie kierujesz, ale zawsze siadasz na miejscu pasażera?_

Nie zapytał, skinął tylko głową.

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał Liam chwilę później. – Złamałeś prawo? 

Cóż. Było kilka przypadków kradzieży w sklepach. Ponadto Louis miał tylko siedemnaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyjął pieniądze za seks. Był początek listopada, temperatura oscylowała w okolicach zera, a ciepłe łóżko było jego głównym celem – trochę dotykania w zamian za dach nad głową i może, jeśli miał szczęście, nawet herbatę na śniadanie. Zamiast tego godzinę później znalazł się z powrotem na ulicy z pięćdziesięcioma funtami w kieszeni i sercem w gardle. 

Pięćdziesiąt funtów za handjob i sprośną gadkę. Koleś był hojny, naprawdę przyzwoity, nawet jeśli Louis był zbyt oszołomiony, by to wtedy docenić. Miał szczęście. 

\- Nic, co wpakowałoby mnie do więzienia – odpowiedział z lekkim opóźnieniem. Jeśli już, jego młody wiek mógłby wysłać do więzienia jego klientów, a jego z powrotem do rodziców.

Na zewnątrz było słychać przejeżdżającą łódź motorową, potem wszystko znowu było ciche. Powinni pójść spać, zwłaszcza, że jutro ponownie będę trenować księcia do wywiadu. Jednak Louis był całkowicie rozbudzony, jego myśli galopowały w zawrotnym tempie. 

Liam przyjął jego odpowiedź z lekkim uśmiechem. Wstał, żeby zgasić światło, kiedy Louis zapytał – Co jest między tobą a Zaynem?

Pokój pogrążył się w mroku, jedyne światło przebijało się przez zasłony. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Liam z powrotem opadł na poduszkę. Kiedy się odezwał, wydawał się zdezorientowany. – Właściwie to nie wiem. On jest naprawdę gorący. I znacznie milszy niż myślałem. Jest niezłym dupkiem, co moim zdaniem jest odjazdowe, wiesz?

\- Cholera, brzmisz jakbyś chciał się oświadczyć. – Louis uśmiechnął się i przewrócił na bok, zamykając oczy. Czuł, jak jego puls zwalnia, staje się równiejszy. – Godzina szczerości. Waliłeś konia do tej bieliźnianej sesji zdjęciowej, o której mi mówiłeś? 

Liam parsknął. – Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na to pytanie.

\- Uznam to za tak – postanowił Louis.

\- Zamknij się, Tommo. – Po słowach Liama nastąpiła krótka cisza, i mimo że nie była ona niezręczna, Louis zastanawiał się, czy brunet rozmyślał o tym, jak ten pseudonim był oparty na kłamstwie. Jeśli Liam był zaniepokojony, nie pokazał tego i zdobył się na wesoły ton. – Wiesz, ten cały flirt między tobą a Harrym…

\- _Flirt?_

\- Nazywasz go książątkiem i małym księciem – powiedział Liam, całkowicie niewzruszony ostrzeżeniem, które pojawiło się w głosie Louisa. – I może na początku zamierzałeś z niego kpić, ale teraz wydajesz się mówić to z czułością. 

Louis powoli wciągnął powietrze. – Więc teraz będziemy plotkować o chłopakach, którzy nam się podobają? – Dużo ciszej dodał – Tak naprawdę nie ma nawet takiej opcji. 

\- Z powodu naszej przeszłości. – To nie było pytanie, ale Louis i tak odpowiedział.

\- Nie mógłbym… tak. Nie mógłbym z nim być, wiesz? On chce czegoś stałego, prawdziwego chłopaka. Nie mogę nim być. – Przestrzeń za jego powiekami była głęboka, aksamitnie czarna. Pozwolił jej uspokoić swoje myśli. _Nie m_ _ógłbym być tym, kogo on chce, potrzebuje. Zasługuje._

\- Lou… - zaczął Liam. Louis przerwał, zanim mogłoby to przerodzić się w rozmowę, na którą nie był jeszcze gotowy. Może nie przez dłuższy czas. 

\- Po prostu chodźmy spać – powiedział.

Minęły trzy sekundy, po czym Liam ziewnął. – Spać – zgodził się.

W wyrazie wdzięczności Louis ścisnął ramię Liama, zanim odwrócił twarz, chowając poduszkę pod ramię. Zasnął w rytm głębokich oddechów bruneta, przy odległych obrazach pustych chodników i reflektorów przejeżdżających samochodów, dłoni wplątanej w ciemne włosy i mocno zaciśniętych oczu, głowie odchylonej do pocałunku, który nigdy nie nadszedł. 

　

　

 


	13. Część 6.2

Miał włosy w ustach? I Boże, na pewno nie było jeszcze siódmej, ale poprzedniej nocy zapomnieli zaciągnąć zasłony, więc było zbyt jasno, zbyt ciepło i tak, w jego ustach były włosy. Ostra woda kolońska. Zayn.

Harry przesunął się i wpadł na Nialla, który mruknął z niezadowoleniem i machnął ręką bez budzenia się. Zadziwiająco udało mu się trafić w szczękę księcia.

Pocierając obolałe miejsce, Harry wstał z łóżka i stał w nogach przez kilka sekund, starając się rozbudzić swój umysł. Szklanka mleka. Może wtedy udałoby mu się złapać kilka dodatkowych godzin snu, ponieważ była… och, naprawdę? Kilka minut po szóstej? Zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Zapowiadał się ciepły poranek. Książę nie pofatygował się nawet, by założyć koszulkę. Wychodząc z sypialni, starał się być cicho, żeby nie obudzić Louisa i Liama. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego ta dwójka pozostała na noc i to podsunęło myśl, że będzie musiał przejść dzisiaj kolejną rundę przygotowań do wywiadu. Nie ma co ukrywać, wczoraj był kompletnie do bani. Jeśli nie zdobędzie nagłego uderzenia inspiracji…

Boże, niby jak miał tego dokonać? Był w ogóle w stanie to zrobić?

Kuchnia była pusta. Harry nalał sobie szklankę mleka i wyszedł na taras, gdzie zauważył Louisa siedzącego na kanapie. Szatyn popijał herbatę, patrząc na ogromne drzewo, które osłaniało dom. Podskoczył na nadejście Harry’ego, po czym się uspokoił, jego wzrok zjechał w dół ciała bruneta, a potem znów powędrował do góry. Czy on właśnie obczajał Harry’ego?

 _Rzęsy,_ pomyślał Harry, trochę niedorzecznie. _Rzęsy, kości policzkowe, niebieskie oczy._ Cholera, Louis był  _olśniewający_ , ostre kąty i delikatne zaokrąglenia, synteza sprzeczności. Czy to w ogóle miało sens? Harry nie wiedział. Istniało wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedział, i dla zilustrowania, Louis odwrócił swoją uwagę i zacisnął usta. Irytacja była widoczna w napiętych mięśniach jego ramion. Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto był celem – Harry, on sam, poniedziałkowe poranki, czy ogólnie cały świat?

Głos Louisa był cichy, współgrał ze spokojem wczesnej godziny, z budzącym się do życia miastem. – Dobry. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś oprócz mnie będzie na nogach o tej porze.

\- Ja też nie. – Harry podszedł ostrożnie i usiadł na samym skraju materaca. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię przestraszyłem.

\- Nie przestraszyłeś. Ponadto – prychnął Louis – to twoje mieszkanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zrobiłem sobie herbatę.

\- Wiesz, że nie. – Rozsiadając się na kanapie, Harry wziął łyk mleka i spojrzał na profil Louisa, jego precyzyjny zarys, sposób w jaki jego włosy opadały na uszy, nieco splątane od snu. Miał na sobie koszulkę księcia, jej rąbek spadł znacznie poniżej pasa bokserek. Sposób, w jaki Louis siedział oparty o ścianę budynku z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi, zwrócił uwagę na jego umięśnione uda. Harry chciał przesunąć dłonią wzdłuż kręgosłupa drugiego mężczyzny, jakby przyciągał go do pocałunku, Louis bez wahania oddający pieszczotę.

Może Louis by to zrobił.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że miał na sobie tylko parę bokserek, i mimo że nie wstydził się swojego ciała, było mu coraz zimniej. Chwytając z podłogi zmiętą arafatkę, owinął ją wokół klatki piersiowej, pozostawiając nagie ramiona.

\- Nie mogłeś spać? – zapytał cicho, tak aby nie zakłócić spokoju, który ich otaczał.

\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się przestrzenią sypialnianą. Poza tym mam na głowie kilka rzeczy.

\- Coś konkretnego? – Harry starał się brzmieć dyskretnie.

Louis spojrzał na niego znad filiżanki. Jego rzęsy zadrżały, kiedy brał łyk, a gardło poruszyło się, gdy przełykał. Kiedy się odezwał, jego słowa były tak przejrzyste jak para wodna unosząca się nad herbatą. – Sprawy rodzinne. Rzuciłem okiem na twoje książki. Rozbawiła mnie nieco wizja twojej mamy czytającej ci _Ronję, córkę zbójnika_ jako bajkę na dobranoc.

\- Hej, Ronja jest córką przywódcy, więc technicznie jest to książka o dziecku władcy. Uważam, że nadaje się idealnie. – Uśmiechając się, Harry podciągnął zsuwającą się arafatkę. – Moja mama i Gemma się zmieniały. Przynajmniej na te łatwiejsze książki, te które Gemma mogła już przeczytać.

Louis ponownie zamilkł. Po chwili kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze, jego głos był wyraźnie smutny. – To miłe, wiesz?

Harry był przyzwyczajony, że szatyn zamykał się w sobie w takich momentach. Teraz, z dniem wciąż mglistym i delikatnym wokół nich, książę zastanawiał się, czy tym razem będzie inaczej. Jego ton był lekki. – Nie czytano ci bajek na dobranoc, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem? 

Ostre spojrzenia Louisa mówiło, że mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, co robił Harry. Książę odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że będzie on jeszcze bardziej niewinny przez jego wąsy z mleka. Wysiłki bruneta zostały nagrodzone prychnięciem.

Skupiając się na herbacie, Louis wsunął swoje bose stopy pod róg arafatki. – Tylko wtedy, gdy sam je sobie czytałem. – Zamilkł, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był tak cichy, że trudno było go zrozumieć. – Przeczytałem kilka klasyków moim siostrom, właśnie tak je poznałem. Między innymi _Tęczowe rybki_ , które również widziałem na twojej półce. _Willy Wonkę_ i _Matyldę._

Harry przysunął się na tyle blisko, by zapewnić Louisowi lepszy dostęp do koca. Z lekkim uśmiechem szatyn owinął go sobie wokół łydek. Było jasne, że nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć więcej o czytaniu siostrom, więc Harry zdecydował się na: - Byłem przerażony, kiedy moja mama przeczytała mi _Wiedźmy_ po raz pierwszy. Zmieniała głosy, a jej Wielka Czarownica była naprawdę straszna. – Uniósł brew. – Wierz mi, nie chcesz zadzierać z moją mamą.

\- Nie planowałem – powiedział Louis z udawaną powagą. Jego oczy były rozbawione, radosne, i to skusiło księcia do dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej.

\- Więc twoi rodzice nie czytali ci książek?

\- Och, nie byli tym typem rodziców. – To było kpiące stwierdzenie, bardzo istotne. – Właściwie to byli typem rodziców, którzy urządzali fantazyjne kolacje i chwalili się dziećmi jak eksponatami na wystawie.

Jezu Chryste, żadnej miłości?

Harry przywołał w pamięci Louisa w towarzystwie tych dzieciaków, sposób w jaki mężczyzna wydawał się naturalnie do nich dopasować. Traktowali go z ogromnym szacunkiem – ale nie był to rodzaj szacunku, którym można obdarzyć kogoś z zewnątrz.

Jak długo Louis był z Jamesem? Jak tam skończył? Co wydarzyło się między fantazyjnymi kolacjami jego rodziców a pracą dla Jamesa? Jeżeli się nad tym zastanowić, jak fantazyjne były te kolacje? I dlaczego Louis tak dużo wiedział o królewskim protokole, skoro był to rodzaj wiedzy, którego oczekiwano od szlachty, a nie od zwykłych obywateli? Jak, dlaczego, co, gdzie?

\- Tęsknisz za nimi? Za swoją rodziną? – Harry obserwował Louisa kątem oka. – To znaczy, zakładam, że nie rozmawiasz z nimi zbyt często. Prawda?

Louis odpowiedział po upływie kilku sekund. – Czasami brakuje mi moich sióstr. Minęło sporo czasu. – Mimo że ton jego głosu był delikatny, nie zachęcał do zadawania dalszych pytań. Trącając palcami kostkę Harry’ego, zapytał: - A co z tobą? Dlaczego wstałeś o tak wczesnej godzinie?

Rozdział zamknięty. W porządku, Harry mógł nadążyć za Louisem.

\- Obudziłem się z ustami pełnymi włosów Zayna. Potem Niall zaczął wymachiwać kończynami  i uderzył mnie w twarz. – Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego mleka, a następnie spojrzał na kubek Louisa z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

\- Biedne dziecko. – Louis wydawał się niezwykle antypatyczny. Harry odłożył swoje mleko, po czym wyrwał filiżankę z ręki szatyna. Louis wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk i próbował uciec, ale ściana ograniczyła jego ruchy i element zaskoczenia był po stronie księcia. Harry wziął ogromny łyk z triumfalnym uśmiechem, prawie parząc swój język, a następnie oddał filiżankę drugiemu mężczyźnie. Louis przyjął ją ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Złodziej – wymamrotał. – Okradasz swoich obywateli, nie mogę w to _uwierzyć_ , książątko. Gdzie jest Robin Hood, kiedy go potrzebujesz?

\- To mój kubek, moja woda i moja herbata – powiedział Harry.

\- Włożyłem w to sporo pracy, a ten kubek został zaanektowany. Jest teraz mój. Prawo zwyczajowe.

Więc Louis uważał się za prawowitego właściciela tego kubka. Harry tak też podejrzewał po tym jak szatyn pacnął dłoń Liama, kiedy ten próbował go wczoraj podnieść. _Keep calm and drink tea._ Niall kupił go w sklepie charytatywnym w Maidenhead, krótko po początkowym załamaniu księcia z powodu jego seksualności. Napis już nieco wyblakł, a krawędź była lekko wyszczerbiona. Mimo to Harry nie sądził, by mógł go kiedykolwiek wyrzucić.

Jeśli Louis liczył na to, że będzie mógł go zatrzymać, cóż, nie było takiej opcji.

\- Nawet nie myśl o próbie zachomikowania tego kubka – powiedział mu Harry. – Inaczej będę musiał wysłać po ciebie tajne służby.

\- Z powodu starej filiżanki do herbaty? – Lewy kącik ust szatyna uniósł się do góry. – Nie uważasz, że byłaby to lekka przesada, kochanie?

 _Kochanie._ Louis zwrócił się tak do księcia już po raz trzeci, dwukrotnie w żartach, a raz żeby go pocieszyć. Szatyn bardzo często używał tego zwrotu wśród dzieci ulicy. To słowo wymsknęło mu się również podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy telefonicznej, kiedy wziął Harry’ego za… _och._ Kiedy wziął Harry’ego za dzieciaka dzwoniącego po radę. To miało teraz sens.

Tak czy inaczej, Louis używał tego terminu dość niedbale, więc to nie uzasadniało iskier nadziei w brzuchu księcia. Jednak Harry postanowił odebrać to jako znak, że mury szatyna stawały się coraz cieńsze.

\- Ten kubek wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Książę miał nadzieję, że niewielkie opóźnienie nie było zbyt oczywiste. – Nie dzielę się nim z byle kim.

\- Więc to oznacza, że jestem „byle kim”? – Szatyn udał obrażonego. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się, by przyciągnąć go do szybkiego uścisku.

\- Jesteś najlepszym byle kim, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem.

\- Co za bzdury – mruknął Louis. – To nawet nie ma sensu. I co ty w ogóle robisz? Po prostu… okej, bądź ostrożny, mam herbatę w rękach. Gorącą herbatę. _Parzącą_ herbatę. – Pomimo protestów przylgnął do boku Harry’ego, jego oddech owiał nagie ramię bruneta.

Harry siedział cicho i spokojnie. Po upływie kilku sekund Louis rozluźnił się w jego uścisku.

\- Więc, mały książę… - powiedział Louis cicho, prawie szeptem. – Jesteś gotowy na kolejną próbę? Nowy początek?

\- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, co nie? – Hary nie chciał, żeby wyszło to tak żałośnie. Ukradł kubek Louisa, by wziąć kolejny łyk herbaty. Jednak to nie złagodziło trzepotania w jego żołądku na myśl o kolejnej serii szybkich pytań. Pomagała mu bliskość Louisa, ale tylko troszeczkę.

Tym razem Louis z łatwością oddał herbatę. Kiedy wziął ją z powrotem, ich palce dotknęły się lekko na ciepłej ceramice. Szatyn odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy księcia. – Nadal możesz to wszystko odwołać. Jest to jeszcze możliwe. Jeśli zdałeś sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz przez to przechodzić, teraz jest czas. – Kąciki ust Louisa nieznacznie opadły. – Nikt nie będzie cię za to winił.

\- _Ty_ będziesz – powiedział cicho Harry. Byli tak blisko siebie, dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów. Brunet miał wrażenie, jakby poranek wstrzymał swój oddech, wszystkie dźwięki opadły, delikatny zastój.

Louis delikatnie pokręcił głową. Przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i pochyli się nad filiżanką herbaty, dmuchając po całej powierzchni. Para wodna przesłoniła jego twarz. – Nie będę. Już nie. Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, jeśli to nie jest to, czego chcesz, jeśli uważasz, że to nie jest dla ciebie _dobre_ … - urwał, przegryzając dolną wargę i patrząc w dół tak, że jego rzęsy ukryły oczy.

Krew księcia pulsowała z odległej potrzeby, obrazy w jego głowie zacienione jak nieostre zdjęcia. Wypuścił powietrze. – Nie chcę się wycofać.

Louis spojrzał w górę. – Jesteś pewien?

\- Jestem pewien. – Wyszło to zaskakująco pewnie. Dopiero po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił poważnie. Istniała szansa, że będzie żałował  swojej  decyzji, ale jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, nie było wątpliwości, że nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. – Jestem _pewien_ – powtórzył.

Uśmiech Louisa zaczął się w jego oczach i rósł, rozjaśniał się, dopóki nie objął całej jego twarzy. Harry przełknął i odwzajemnił gest, wszystko było powolne i promienne. Czuł się, jakby stał na krawędzi urwiska, gotowy do upadku.

Gdyby _teraz_ pocałował Louisa…

Szatyn wyprostował się i cofnął o kilka centymetrów, wystarczająco by podnieść do góry jedną rękę i przetrzeć kciukiem literkę „ _A_ ” wytatuowaną na lewym ramieniu księcia. – Dla twojej mamy? – domyślił się. – A literka „g” po drugiej stronie dla twojej siostry? 

Harry skinął głową i nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Po pewnym odcinku czasu, który trwał kilka sekund albo większą część wieku, Louis cofnął rękę. Odsunął się jeszcze dalej i skrzyżował nogi, ale jego ciało nadal było zwrócone w stronę Harry’ego. – Myślisz – zaczął Louis, jego głos cieńszy niż zazwyczaj – że byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś nie musiał robić wywiadu sam?

Czy na policzkach szatyna znajdował się lekki rumieniec? Harry nie wiedział. Harry nie mógł _oddychać._ – Co masz na myśli?

\- Twoją mamę i siostrę. – Louis podniósł kubek do ust, ale nic nie wypił. – Powiedziałeś mi, że bardzo cię wspierają. No i oczywiście bardzo im ufasz. Co jeśli również wezmą udział w tym wywiadzie? Myślisz, że byłoby łatwiej?

Minęła chwila, zanim Harry zrozumiał słowa drugiego mężczyzny. Brunet stał się nagle świadomy swojego otoczenia – porannego wiatru smagającego jego skórę, samochodu przejeżdżającego na drodze poniżej, gorzkiego smaku herbaty Louisa. Ukłucia rozczarowania w swoim żołądku.

Owijając szczelniej arafatkę wokół swojego ciała, Harry skinął głową. Nie potrafił spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

\--

Jeśli Louis był otwarcie niewzruszony, nawet niegrzeczny, kiedy poznał Harry’ego, był uosobieniem poprawności, gdy poznał Anne i Gemmę. Pochylił głowę w nienagannej realizacji protokołu, a poza tym był uprzejmy, czarujący, zabawny i profesjonalny. Harry poczuł ulgę, jak również był pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

Kiedy złapał spojrzenia Louisa, szatyn mrugnął do niego, lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. Chwilę później odpowiedział na pytanie Anne o to, jak trafił do zespołu Jamesa Cordena. Przytoczył zabawną opowieść o przypadkowym spotkaniu w barze, umiejętnościach wyłudzania darmowych przekąsek od barmanów, które przyczyniły się do tego, że otrzymał tę pracę.

Usiedli w celu omówienia pytań oraz tego, co będą musiały pokryć ich odpowiedzi. Pierwsze przesłuchanie było niepewne – chociaż i tak znacznie lepsze niż którakolwiek z solowych prób księcia – podczas gdy drugie było już dobre. Natomiast trzecie…

Trzecie przesłuchanie było _genialne._ Uśmiechy Harry’ego wychodziły naturalnie, a jego słowa były proste i płynne, jego pewność siebie wzmocniona przez Gemmę siedzącą po jego prawej i Anne po jego lewej. Gemma zażartowała przed chwilą, że teraz tylko ona będzie odpowiedzialna za kontynuowanie ich rodu. Po tym jak Anne odpowiedziała na pytanie o wpływie seksualności jej syna na stosunki zagraniczne – Ludzie naprawdę zapomnieli, że minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec był gejem i że państwo nie radziło sobie gorzej z tego powodu? – Niall stanął na równe nogi i zaczął entuzjastycznie klaskać.

Harry ponownie złapał spojrzenia Louisa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. Książę poczuł, że jego szeroki uśmiech powoli znikał i zmieniał się w coś delikatnego oraz prywatnego.

Louis zamrugał oczami, odwrócił się i dołączył do Liama, by przejrzeć filmik, który nagrali. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Harry w końcu się poruszył. Wdrapując się na plecy Nialla, zażądał noszenia na barana, które doprowadziło do tego, że oboje przewrócili się na podłogę. Podczas gdy Zayn się śmiał i Gemma nazwała ich idiotami, Anne obserwowała ich z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie połam go – powiedział Louis Niallowi. – Będę go jeszcze potrzebować.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry, przechylając głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. – Do czego?

Louis prychnął i nie odpowiedział. Harry był pewien, że tym razem nie wyobraził sobie rumieńca na policzkach szatyna.

Nie wyobraził sobie również tego, że przez pewien czas Louis trzymał ich na bezpieczny dystans. Zrelaksował się dopiero wtedy, gdy Anne i Gemma opuściły mieszkanie. Potem cała piątka rozłożyła się na podłodze w salonie księcia, przekrzykując się nawzajem podczas turnieju FIFY. Ramię Louisa było przyciśnięte do ręki Harry’ego. Brunet jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, kto by go tak dezorientował. Nie spotkał również nikogo, kto by go tak fascynował.

Gdyby okoliczności były inne, Louis wyśmiałby bogactwo pałacu Buckingham. Skomentowałby ciężkie, lśniące tkaniny, błyszczące żyrandole i wypolerowane złote ramy od ogromnych luster. Może nawet spróbowałby przemycić ozdobny świecznik. Mógłby go zastawić na dobrą sumę pieniędzy, które by się przydały, gdyby kiedyś musiał wyciągać jakiegoś dzieciaka z więzienia.

Jednak teraz był skupiony na wszechobecności kamer, upale reflektorów oraz Jamesie rozmawiającym z Davidem. Obydwoje wydawali się spokojni, ale Louis widział, jak facet kompletnie znieruchomiał, kiedy spojrzał na pytania, które miał zadać. Wreszcie Dimbley klepnął Jamesa w ramię z wesołym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zajął swoje miejsce w fotelu, który został przestawiony by stał naprzeciwko brokatowej kanapy, czekając na przybycie Królowej i jej dzieci.

Louis podszedł do swojego szefa i zniżył głos, żeby tylko on go usłyszał. – Ostrzegłeś go, by trzymał się pytań?

\- Będzie. – Ton Jamesa był ciepły i pewny siebie. – Uspokój się, Louis. Zawsze możemy zrobić ujęcie. Albo trzecie. A my zatwierdzimy ostateczną wersję zanim zostanie wyemitowana dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Wiem. – Louis naprawdę to wiedział. Ale chciał, by pierwsze nagranie poszło gładko, bez większych problemów, żeby Harry nie musiał przechodzić przez to dwa razy, żeby nie zaczął w siebie wątpić, tak jak po ich pierwszych próbach. Louis nienawidził tego, że Harry stawał się mały i niepewny. I jeśli to samo wydarzyłoby się dzisiaj… Proszę, nie. Nie pomagało także to, że ani Zayn, ani Niall z różnych powodów nie mogli tutaj być. Liam również się wymknął, ponieważ miał tendencję do unikania spotkań z wieloma nieznanymi twarzami.

Tylko Louis.

\- _Uspokój się_ – powtórzył James. Jego uśmiech był uprzejmy. – To rozkaz.

Louis sztywno pokiwał głową. W porządku. Musiał się uspokoić. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Był wyluzowany. Jeszcze nikt nie był tak wyluzowany jak on.

Cholera, jeśli _on_ był kłębkiem nerwów, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak musiał czuć się Harry.

Kiedy poruszenie w pokoju ucichło na chwilę, a następnie ponownie wzrosło, Louis wiedział, że przybyła rodzina królewska. Odwrócił się, by poszukać księcia. Harry był osłonięty przez swoją matkę oraz siostrę. Idąc z wysoko uniesioną głową, był ubrany w czarny garnitur, który idealnie na niego pasował, podkreślając jego szerokie ramiona oraz szczupłe biodra, opinając się na jego udach

Gdy tylko Louis spojrzał na twarz bruneta, poczuł jak wszystkie jego mięśnie zastygają. Oczy Harry’ego były szkliste, a skóra blada.

O cholera.

\--

Harry był bliski zwymiotowania. Otworzyłby usta, by odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie – _Dobry wieczór, jak się masz?_ – i zamiast słów, na podłodze znalazłoby się jego śniadanie. To byłoby straszne doświadczenie dla wszystkich zaangażowanych osób.

Stawiając jedną stopę przed drugą, robił co mógł, by odciąć się od otaczającego go zgiełku, ludzi rojących się wokół nich, jego matki zwracającej się do kogoś ostrym głosem. Ręka Gemmy była owinięta wokół jego ramienia i właśnie na tym próbował się skupić. Lewa stopa. Prawa stopa.

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – Ciepła troska. Harry potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że była to jego mama, pytanie skierowane do niego, i cholera, nic nie było w porządku.

Przełknął żółć, która podeszła mu do gardła i skinął głową. – Potrzebuję kilku sekund, żeby… Zaraz wrócę, proszę mi wybaczyć. Będę w… toalecie. Zaraz wracam.

Wyswobodził rękę z uścisku i odwrócił się, robiąc szybkie kroki w stronę wyjścia. _Ramiona prosto, głowa do góry, nie patrz na nikogo._ Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go woła, ale to tylko skłoniło go do przyspieszenia tempa.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z pokoju, skręcił za rogiem, by oprzeć się o ścianę. Otaczał go teraz błogi spokój. Odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy.

Ogromne hausty powietrze. Potem wydech w pośpiechu.

I jeszcze raz.

Nieoczekiwany dotyk na jego ramieniu sprawił, że podskoczył.

\- Harry – powiedział Louis. – _Książątko_. – Następnie przyciągnął bruneta do mocnego uścisku. – Hej – wyszeptał tuż przy uchu księcia. – Hej, _oddychaj._ Oddychaj ze mną.

\- Ja… - zakaszlnął Harry. Jego żebra naciskały na płuca. – Nie mogę, Louis. Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Owszem, możesz. – Louis wydawał się pewny siebie. Skąd on w ogóle wziął tę pewność? Był obecny podczas tych wszystkich beznadziejnych prób, słyszał jak książę mieszał słowa.

\- Nie mogę – powtórzył Harry. Louis milczał przez chwilę, po czym się odsunął. Położył obie dłonie na ramionach księcia, ciężkie przez materiał jego garnituru, ciężkie jak oczekiwania, ciężkie jak rozczarowanie. Harry nie chciał otworzyć oczu.

\- Harry. – Ton Louisa był błagalny. – Spójrz na mnie.

Zaciskając mocniej powieki, książę pokręcił głową.

\- Harry. – Tym razem zabrzmiało to jak polecenia. To sprawiło, że Harry się odsunął i zderzył ze ścianą, wciąż kręcąc głową. Nie mógł. _Nie mógł._

\- _Nie mogę._

Louis rozluźnił uścisk. Książę pomyślał, że mężczyzna go zostawi, że odejdzie od tego żałosnego bałaganu, którym jest Harry. Louis miał rację: brunet nie zasługiwał na jakiekolwiek przywileje, które życie stawiało na jego drodze, nie kiedy nie potrafił wziąć się w garść, by chociaż raz być uczciwym.

Następnie Louis ponownie wdarł się w przestrzeń Harry’ego. Ich ciała przyciśnięte do siebie od głowy przez biodra do palców u stóp. Skórzany materiał kurtki Louisa muskał skórę bruneta. Myśli Harry’ego nagle się zatrzymały.

\- Harry. _Harry. –_ Jego głos był cichy i pełen szacunku. Louis wsunął dłoń pod marynarkę księcia, kładąc ją na dolnej części jego pleców. To zbliżyło ich jeszcze bardziej. – Nie rób tego. Nie poddawaj się. Jesteś cudowny. Jesteś tak bardzo cudowny. Ja po prostu… Możesz to zrobić. Wiem, że możesz, ponieważ cię widziałem.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Nie ośmielił się poruszyć. Z oczami nadal zamkniętymi przed światem, nie było sposobu, by uciec od ciepła Louisa, słabego zapachu jego wody kolońskiej, wilgotnych ust ocierających się o szczękę księcia.

Harry zamrugał. Zajęło mu kilka sekund, by skupić się na twarzy Louisa. Byli tak blisko siebie, że rysy drugiego mężczyzny wydawały się rozmazane. – Co… Louis?

Louis stał nieruchomo, patrząc na Harry’ego z dziwnym rodzajem intensywności. Tak _blisko,_ Boże, Harry był wyjątkowo świadomy wszystkich miejsc, w których się dotykali, ciepła promieniującego od dłoni Louisa spoczywającej na jego plecach. Gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko ktoś wołał imię Harry’ego.

Louis przestraszył się. Odwrócił wzrok, potem znów spojrzał na księcia. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a głos cichy. – Naprawdę chcę cię teraz pocałować. Zawsze chcę cię pocałować. Wiesz o tym?

O Boże.

_O Boże._

Zanim Harry mógł znaleźć słowa albo chociaż swój głos, zanim wykonał jakikolwiek _ruch_ , Louis gwałtownie się odsunął. Między nimi było pół metra wolnej przestrzeni, ale Harry miał wrażenie, jakby dzielił ich przynajmniej kilometr.

Harry chciał po niego sięgnąć – _proszę, proszę, tak_ – ale Louis zdążył już zrobić kolejny krok do tyłu. Następnie Gemma wyłoniła się zza zakrętu, bakłażanowe włosy powiewały za nią. Prawie zderzyła się z Louisem, rzucając mu przeprosiny. Chwyciła brata za ramię, kiedy szatyn skinął głową. Ten gest był niepewny. Louis patrzył Harry’emu w oczy przez krótką chwilę, zanim odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czas zaczynać, smarkaczu – ogłosiła Gemma, i… chwileczkę. Cholera. Wywiad. Harry prawie o nim zapomniał.

Chciał przez to przejść. I przejdzie.

Patrząc siostrze w oczy, Harry wysilił się na uśmiech, albo na coś podobnego do uśmiechu. Czas zaczynać. – Okej. Zróbmy to.

\- Zróbmy to – potwierdziła, wprawiając go w ruch. Kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie jak się chodzi, Louis był już kilka kroków przed nimi, jego kręgosłup wyprostowany, ramiona sztywne. Jednak spojrzał przez ramię, by posłać księciu uspokajający uśmiech.

To wystarczyło, żeby rozluźnić ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej.

_Możesz to zrobić._

\--

Był taki moment – podobny do balansowania na linie, podobny do rzucania monetą – kiedy Louis nie wiedział, którą stronę wybrać. Wszystko, co wiedział, to to, że Harry _czegoś_ od niego potrzebował, popchnięcia lub pociągnięcia, kopnięcia lub pocałunku.

Louis prawie go zbeształ. Był tak blisko, że zakosztował już drwiny na swoim języku. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry wierzył w to wystarczająco, by stanąć na wysokości zadania. _Więc jesteś tchórzem, za jakiego zawsze cię uważałem. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek musiałeś o coś walczyć, no nie, książątko? No dalej. Broń swojego zakłamanego życia. Mam nadzieję, że całe to złoto wynagradza życie w klatce._

Ostatecznie Louis postawił na szczerość.

Nawet teraz czuł jak waliło mu serce. W głowie echem odbijały się jego własne słowa; _pocałować cię, zawsze chciałem cię pocałować._ Za każdym razem, kiedy mrugał widział szok wymalowany na twarzy księcia. Zakłopotanie w jego oczach.

Do tej pory Louis myślał, iż było całkiem możliwe, że Harry chciałby go pocałować, i może chciał, ale jego reakcja… Cóż. To mogła być wina tej szalonej sytuacji. W każdym bądź razie słowa Louisa służyły ich celowi.

Patrzył z boku jak Harry uśmiechał się do Davida, prosto i słodko, przechylając nieco głowę, by uniknąć jasności reflektorów. W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę nieśmiałości, kiedy mówił o tym, że pewnego dnia chciałby założyć rodzinę, wziąć ślub i mieć dzieci, nic tak naprawdę nie różniło się od rzeczy, do których dążą heteroseksualni mężczyźni.

Był piękny. Louis nadal chciał go pocałować. Chciał czegoś więcej niż tylko tego.

\--

Pierwsze podejście było niemal idealne. Jednak Dimbley poprosił, by zrobili jeszcze jedno, aby mieć pewność, że będą mieli wybór. Louis widział jak Harry przełyka ślinę, zaciskając na chwilę usta, zanim skinął głową.

W połowie drugiego podejścia Niall pojawił się znikąd, wślizgując się w przestrzeń obok Louisa. Szatyn był tak skupiony na Harrym, że nagłe przybycie Horana nieco go przestraszyło. Starał się zatuszować swoją reakcję; uniósł do góry jedną brew i zniżył głos, by nie zakłócić nagrywania. – Jak się tutaj dostałeś? Ochrona w tym miejscu jest naprawdę gówniana.

\- Mógłbym kontrolować to miejsce – powiedział Niall z uśmiechem. – Zawsze chciałem być jak… Starszy nad Szeptaczami z _Gry o tron._ Ten, co pociąga za wszystkie sznurki. Wymarzona robota.

\- Varys – rzekł Louis. – Łysy eunuch. Przykro mi, ale nie jesteś wystarczająco straszny. Ani wystarczająco dyskretny. Ani wystarczająco wykastrowany.

\- Zraniłeś mnie. – Uśmiech Nialla w ogóle się nie zmniejszył. Oparł się ramieniem o ścianę obok Louisa, spoglądając na księcia siedzącego między swoją matką a siostrą. Cała ich trójka stanowiła silny, jednolity front. Tak jak powinno być. Nawet ojciec księcia, odseparowany od swoich dzieci do tego stopnia, że rozmawiają ze sobą może tylko raz w miesiącu, znalazł słowa otuchy, kiedy Harry zadzwonił do niego kilka godzin wcześniej.

Louis był szczęśliwy, że Harry mógł liczyć na wsparcie swojej rodziny. Spodziewał się, że poczuje zazdrość, jednak był niezmiernie wdzięczny.

\- Przeżyjesz – przypomniał sobie Louis, by powiedzieć Niallowi.

Razem oglądali resztę wywiadu. Wszystko poszło gładko. Harry zająknął się tylko raz, po czym śmiał się z siebie w taki sposób, dzięki któremu zdobędzie wszystkie serca w kraju. Cóż, serca, które nie były zrobione z kamienia. Albo nie były owinięte w homofoniczną nienawiść lub anty-monarchistyczne uprzedzenia.

Chryste, Harry naprawdę to robił. Za pięć godzin, o godzinie dziewiętnastej, wywiad zostanie wyemitowany jako specjalny, krótki dokument w przerwie między programami na _BBC One._ Jutro ta historia będzie krzyczeć z okładki każdej brytyjskiej gazety. Podobnie będzie z gazetami międzynarodowymi – i podczas gdy wielu będzie oklaskiwać jego odwagę, znajdą się ludzie, którzy uznają to za grzech. Ludzie, których nigdy nie spotkał będą go nienawidzić tylko ze względu na jego orientację. Będzie w samym środku burzy, i mimo że uzgodnili konsekwencje, to były tylko spekulacje. Co jeśli rzeczywistość udowodni im, że się mylili?

Louis chciał to odwołać. Chciał złapać Harry’ego i wyciągnąć go z tego pokoju. Chciał wywieźć go z tego miasta i ukryć w miejscu, gdzie świat nie będzie mógł go dotknąć.

To nie było w jego mocy.

Kiedy wywiad dobiegł końca, Niall odepchnął się od ściany. Był pierwszą osobą, która owinęła się wokół księcia, dusząc go w uścisku. W momencie gdy Louis zdołał się opanować, Harry nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy ponad ramieniem blondyna. Uśmiech księcia widać było w jego oczach, ciepły błysk, który przyprawił Louisa o palpitacje serca. Szatyn uśmiechnął się i uniósł kciuk do góry.

Niall uwolnił swojego przyjaciela, by zrobić miejsce dla Gemmy. Następnie Harry został otroczony przez ludzi. Każdy chciał kawałek niego.

Louis wymknął się z pokoju bez ponownego patrzenia księciu w oczy. Wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon, by napisać do niego szybką wiadomość – _Świetna robota !! Muszę załatwić kilka spraw w biurze , widzimy się wieczorem, by obejrzeć razem transmisję ? –_ i opuścił pałac, nie oglądając się za siebie. Czuł się jak ktoś uciekający z miejsca przestępstwa.

 


	14. Część 7.1

Louis spędził następne kilka godzin na czytaniu wiadomości i wybieraniu fotografii księcia, które miały zostać dołączone do artykułów. Perrie znalazła ogromną ilość zdjęć idealnie pasujących do historii o chęci założenia rodziny. Uzupełnili wstępnie napisane artykuły, które ona i Nick mieli rozpowszechnić zaraz po emisji wywiadu, przeznaczone do natychmiastowej publikacji przez główne portale internetowe.

Jeśli uda im się opanować pierwszą falę, następne powinny okazać się łatwizną.

O osiemnastej Louis wyłączył swój komputer i poszedł poszukać Liama. Mimo że szatyn czuł się winny pozostawiając teraz resztę zespołu, on i Liam obiecali Harry’emu, że będą z nim. Zajmowanie się klientem było częścią pracy, prawda? Tak. Zdecydowanie. Nawet jeśli ich głównym zadaniem było rozpraszanie księcia, trzymanie go z dala od tego całego zamieszania.

Jechali metrem w milczeniu. Liam bezmyślnie bawił się telefonem, a Louis wpatrywał się tępo w reklamę kursu Open University. _Odkryj swój potencjał._ Otoczeni przez turystów wysiedli na Camden Town i przeszli resztę drogi do mieszkania Harry’ego, Louis z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie swoich spodni.

\- Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Liam, zanim zadzwonili do drzwi.

\- To nie moja przyszłość jest zagrożona – powiedział mu Louis.

\- Ale bardzo się tym przejmujesz. – Ton Liama był skromny, a Tomlinson nie fatygował się by odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że się przejmował. Bardziej niż powinien.

Nacisnął dzwonek, puścił go, a następnie znów zadzwonił, tylko po to by zrobić z siebie głupka. No tak, normalność. To był dzień jak każdy inny, nic nadzwyczajnego. Louis będzie dokuczał księciu, kiedy oni wszyscy będą leżeć na podłodze w salonie. Będą pić piwo i oglądać telewizję. Będą odcinać się od tego, co miało się wydarzyć tak długo jak to tylko możliwe.

Zwyczajny męski wieczór.

Brzęczące drzwi dały im znak, że mogli wejść do środka. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis ruszył schodami na górę.

\--

Oglądali wywiad w całkowitym spokoju – nikt się nie poruszył, nikt się nie odezwał. Chwilami Louis nie był przekonany, czy wiedział jak oddychać. Harry, siedzący obok niego na kanapie zastygł w bezruchu.

Po tym jak Niall wyłączył telewizor i pokój pogrążył się w ciszy, Louis policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na twarz Harry’ego. Blada twarz, skóra wilgotna od potu, a źrenice tak rozszerzone, że zmniejszyły jego tęczówki do wąskich pierścieni zieleni. Harry podskoczył, gdy Louis dotknął jego dłoni.

\- Wszystko w porządku – wydusił.

Jasna. Niezła próba.

Louis przegryzł wnętrze swojego policzka i skinął głową. – Może pogramy w FIFĘ? Napijemy się kolejnego piwa, zamówimy pizzę lub coś innego.

\- Chętnie – powiedział Harry ledwo słyszalnie. Louis pragnął go dotknąć, przebiec palcami przez jego włosy aż napięcie w jego mięśniach wyparuje. Kiedy Louis odwrócił wzrok, Niall był już przy telefonie, aby zamówić jedzenie, a Liam zerwał się po kolejne butelki piwa. Zayn przylgnął do drugiego boku księcia, jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Po prostu zwyczajny wieczór. Bardzo zwyczajny wieczór.

Właściwie to iluzja mogła się utrzymać – gdyby nie ucisk niepokoju w żołądku Louisa i ciąg aktualizacji, które otrzymywał na swój telefon, gdyby nie subtelne spojrzenia, które wymieniali za plecami Harry’ego i sposób, w jaki orbitowali wokół księcia, przytulając go w przypadkowych momentach, głaszcząc po głowie, obejmując ramieniem w talii albo ściskając jego dłoń. Louis nie powinien się tak do niego zbliżyć, ale Harry wydawał się mały i kruchy, nawet nieco zagubiony, gdy próbował udawać odważnego. Potrzeba uspokojenia młodszego mężczyzny zawładnęła całkowicie nad instynktem samozachowawczym Louisa.

Co jakiś czas czuł, że Harry patrzy na niego o kilka sekund za długo, w jego oczach znajdowało się pytanie. _Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli?_ Louis zawsze szybko odwracał wzrok i upewniał się, że nie zostawał z Harrym sam na sam.

Oczywiście, że miał to na myśli. Miał wielką ochotę pocałować księcia, ale to był bardzo zły pomysł.

Może gdyby się raz pocałowali, tylko _raz_ , w celu zaspokojenia napięcia między nimi… Pocałowaliby się i to byłoby miłe, ale nic więcej. Odsunęliby się od siebie, uśmiechali z nutą nieśmiałego wstydu i Louis powiedziałby: - Przyjaciele? – ze śmiechem, a Harry by mu zawtórował.

Jeden pocałunek. Jeden mały pocałunek. To z pewnością pomogłoby Louisowi uświadomić sobie, że nie był zakochany. _Z pewnością._

Było tuż po dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy Niall ogłosił, że na niego już pora. Po krótkiej walce z Harrym na podłodze, pożegnał się szybko i rzucił do drzwi. Miał odebrać swoją dziewczynę z lotniska i był nieco spóźniony. Chwilę później Louis również wstał na równe nogi, które zdrętwiały od półgodzinnego kucana przed telewizorem, gdzie toczył bój z Liamem.

\- Remis – oświadczył Louis. Liam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wygrywałem.

\- Wcale, że nie – oświadczył Louis spokojnie, oferując dłoń przyjacielowi. Minęła chwila, zanim Liam ją przyjął, kręcąc głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz o tym?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziękuję, kochanie. Co za pochlebstwo. Naprawdę jesteś zbyt miły. – Odwracając się w stronę księcia, Louis poczuł, że wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się w coś znacznie delikatniejszego. – Posłuchaj, książątko. Trzymaj się z dala od Internetu, a także telewizji. Najlepiej jak weźmiesz sobie dobrą książkę i nie będziesz opuszczał mieszkania przez kilka następnych dni, przynajmniej do rozpoczęcia Pucharu Świata lub do momentu, gdy Justin Bieber wpadnie w kłopoty. Zrozumiałeś?  

\- Idziecie już? – Obawa w oczach księcia była prosta do odczytania, i cholera, Louis chciał zostać. Nawet nie powinien tego chcieć. Nic nie było sprawiedliwe.

\- Musimy wrócić do biura. Różnica czasu oznacza, że Stany Zjednoczone dopiero teraz się o tym dowiadują. To początek naszej nocnej zmiany.

\- Przepraszam. – Harry spuścił wzrok.

\- Harry, to nasza _praca._ – Louis miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz, gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta. Harry znaczył dużo więcej niż praca; znaczył _bardzo wiele_. Zanim Louis mógł dodać coś jeszcze, Liam nadepnął mu na palce – nie bolało, ponieważ obydwoje byli boso, ale szatyn wyłapał wiadomość.

\- To także zaszczyt – powiedział Liam znacząco. – Przynajmniej w tym przypadku.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Podniósł wzrok, spoglądając między Louisem a Liamem, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech. – Dziękuję za wszystko.

Liam nie zawahał się przyciągnąć księcia do uścisku. Louis pomyślał o tym, jak jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu jego przyjaciel nie zdecydowałby się na taki gest – nie tylko dlatego, że Harry był księciem Harrym, ale również dlatego, że Liam był powściągliwy w kontakcie fizycznym, powściągliwy w ogóle. Podobnie było z Louisem. Chryste, co ta trójka z nim zrobiła, złapała go jak infekcja. W najlepszy sposób.

Wciskając się między Harrym a Liamem, Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Delikatny zapach wody kolońskiej księcia sprawił, że miał ochotę płakać.

Cholera, Harry to zrobił. _Zrobił to._

\- Zrobiłeś to – wyszeptał Louis, następnie poczuł jak Zayn dołącza do grupowego uścisku, narzekając, że nie chce być pominięty. Liam przysunął się bliżej modela. Był to pozornie nieświadomy ruch, który zabrał go nieco od Harry’ego i Louisa. Szatyn stał się nagle świadomy bliskości ciała księcia, ostra kość biodrowa drugiego mężczyzny wbijała się w jego brzuch. Kiedy usta Harry’ego otarły się o policzek Louisa, szatyn zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył Harry, tak cicho, by tylko Louis mógł go usłyszeć.

Louis wziął miarowy oddech i zrobił krok do tyłu. Jego uśmiech wydawał mu się obcy. – Nie ma za co, mały książę. Naprawdę. – Kolejny oddech. – Tak jak powiedział Liam, to zaszczyt.

Tomlinson szturchnął Liama, który się przestraszył, a następnie wyswobodził z uścisku Zayna. Model odczekał kilka chwil dłużej, kąciki jest ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. Byli śmieszni. Gdyby Louis nie był taki zadziorny, uznałby to za słodkie.

Spojrzał szybko w stronę księcia i okazało się, że Harry nadal go obserwował, zdezorientowany i pełen nadziei. Cholera, Louis musiał uciekać, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie później żałować.

Po którymś już z kolei pożegnaniu on i Liam schodzili po schodach. Zayn ogłosił, że zostanie na noc, by trzymać Harry’ego z dala od wiadomości. To miało sens. Louis był szczęśliwy, że książę nie zostanie sam.

\- Co z tobą i Harrym? – zapytał Liam, kiedy wyszli z budynku. Droga była pusta. Zeszli po kolejnych schodach i weszli na chodnik obok Kanału Regenta. W wodzie odbijały się światła.

Louis próbował znaleźć odpowiedź. Ale tak naprawdę żadnej nie miał, ponieważ cokolwiek się działo – nie mogło się wydarzyć. Harry chciał stałego związku, kogoś, kto byłby przy jego boku w miejscu publicznym. Louis nie mógł być tą osobą. Gdyby media poczuły zapach Louisa, nie spoczęłyby dopóki nie wyciągnęłyby na wierzch wszystkich brudów z jego przeszłości, i Louis nie mógł – _cholera._

A co gdyby Harry patrzył na niego inaczej po tym, jakby się dowiedział; _powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś, powiedz, że to nie ty._ Czy całe ciepło księcia zamieniłoby się w obrzydzenie? Albo… o Boże. Co gdyby Harry utknął z Louisem i zostałby za to osądzony przez społeczeństwo? Co gdyby uznali Harry’ego za wstrętnego, uzależnionego od seksu czubka? Ostra reakcja ludzi mogłaby złamać ich obu.

\- Nic – powiedział Louis powoli. Było mu zimno. – Nie ma absolutnie nic między mną a Harrym.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem, mijane przez nich łodzie kołysały się lekko na wodzie. – Hej. – Ton Liama był bezceremonialny, kontrastujący z szybkim, dociekliwym spojrzeniem skierowanym w stronę Louisa. – Martwisz się tym, że Harry i Zayn spędzają razem noc? Tylko ich dwóch?

Ramiona Louisa napięły się wbrew jego woli. – A _ty_?

\- Zapytałem pierwszy – powiedział Liam. Przeszli kilka kroków w milczeniu, minęli łódź mieszkalną, gdzie trójka kolesi biwakowała na pokładzie, popijając piwo. Kiedy Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Liama, głowa jego przyjaciela była pochylona, a wzrok wlepiony w ziemię. – Nie wydaję mi się – zaczął Liam, cicho i ostrożnie – żeby ich relacja nadal taka była. Zayn wspomniał, że minęło trochę czasu odkąd po raz ostatni uprawiał seks.

Co do cholery?

\- Okej, teraz się martwię. – Głos Louisa był zbyt głośny, rozchodząc się w spokoju nocy.

Liam spojrzał w górę. – Martwisz się?

\- Nie w ten sposób. – Louis włożył koszulkę za pasek swoich czarnych spodni i owinął się ciaśniej skórzaną kurtką. To była jedyna część garderoby, która pozostała po jego życiu na ulicy. Kiedy kilka dni temu znalazł ją ponownie, walczył przez minutę ze wspomnieniami wszytymi w jej szwy. – Jestem tylko zaniepokojoną trzecią stroną. Harry jest teraz bardzo podatny, więc Zayn naprawdę nie powinien…

\- Myślisz, że Zayn może go wykorzystać? – przerwał mu Liam, ostrość w jego głosie była rzadko spotykana. Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, spowity ciemnością. – Cholera, Lou. Zayn by tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że go wykorzysta, nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że może… - Louis wypuścił powietrze. – Nie wiem, co miałem na myśli.

Liam był cicho przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się. Potem wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteś zazdrosny. Dla twojej wiadomości, to robi z ciebie dupka.

Coś w Louisie opadło. – Nie mam prawa być zazdrosny.

\- Co nie oznacza, że nie jesteś.

\- Wiem, że Harry i Zayn nie są w romantycznym związku. Wiem, ale nie chcę… - Głos Louisa wydawał mu się słaby, kruchy. Noc owinęła się wokół jego słów. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek dotykał Harry’ego. Nikt oprócz mnie. – _Cholera._ – Cholera. Nie mogę…

\- Hej, wiesz co? – wtrącił się Liam. Wydawał się dziwnie zachwycony. – Myślę, że Zayn nie powiedział mi tego bez powodu. Chyba chciał zaznaczyć, że on i Harry już się nie pieprzą. Są teraz zwykłymi przyjaciółmi.

Louisowi zajęło chwilę, by rozpracować sens słów wypowiedzianych przez drugiego mężczyznę. Następnie opuścił ramiona i wypuścił powietrze w pośpiechu. – Payne, ty skurwielu. – Ponownie ruszył. – Nabrałeś mnie. Podstępnie skłoniłeś mnie do przyznania, że jestem… - _Zazdrosny jak diabli_ – zaniepokojony.

\- Nauczyłem się od najlepszych, co nie? – Liam podbiegł, by nadrobić stratę. Mimo że był z siebie dumny, w jego głosie można było usłyszeć troskę. Kiedy Louis spojrzał w bok, Liam przyglądał mu się uważnie. Wzdychając, Louis szturchnął go ramieniem. Camden Lock był przed nimi, gałęzie płaczącej wierzby muskały powierzchnię wody. Przeszli przez most na drugą stronę kanału, wszystko było ciche i spokojne dla turystów pochylających się nad poręczą. To mogła być każda normalna noc.

\- Przejdźmy się obok pałacu – zaproponował Louis. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak źle jest.

Liam nie odpowiedział, ale przysunął się nieco bliżej. Niewypowiedziane pokrzepienie miało swoje odzwierciedlenie w powtarzalnych uderzeniach ich łokci.

\--

Pałac Buckingham był w stanie oblężenia. Stał podświetlony jak latarnia morska w nocy z grupą reporterów, ciekawscy obserwatorzy wmieszani między nimi stwarzali wrażenie rozemocjonowanych. Louis i Liam stali obok siebie, przytłoczeni, poczucie równowagi szatyna było dziwnie niepewne. Boże, gdyby nie zachęcał Harry’ego, to nie miałoby miejsca. Media nie ruszyłyby na polowanie.

To była decyzja księcia. Ale Louis odegrał w tym dużą rolę. Co jeśli się mylił, co jeśli oni _wszyscy_ się mylili i to zakończy się tragicznie?

Po raz kolejny zwalczył chęć, by złapać księcia i uciec. Nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej wdzięczny, że lokalizacja mieszkania Harry’ego nie była powszechnie znana.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Liam po pewnym czasie.

Louis skinął głową i zmusił się do odwrócenia, wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

\--

Końcówka papierosa Zayna iskrzyła się na pomarańczowo, dym zwijał się ku ciemnemu niebu. Harry odgonił zapach od twarzy, po czym opadł na plecy. – Możemy tutaj spać? – zapytał. Nienawidził tego, jak to zabrzmiało: bezradnie i krucho. – Muszę przypomnieć sobie, że gdzieś tam jest normalne życie.

\- Oczywiście. – Zayn po raz ostatni zaciągnął się papierosem, a następne rzucił niedopałek i zgasił go dnem od butelki. Kładąc się przy boku przyjaciela, owinął ramię wokół jego talii. Leżeli tak przez krótką chwilę, oddychając razem. Delikatny, regularny rytm unoszących się i opadających klatek piersiowych złagodziła napięcie w czaszce Harry’ego, jego mięśnie rozluźniały się stopniowo.

Odwrócił głowę, by przycisnąć nos do włosów Zayna – papierosy, lakier do włosów oraz ostra woda po goleniu zawsze będą mu się z nim kojarzyły.

\- Hej, Zayn? – Harry splótł ich palce razem. – Louis powiedział, że chciał mnie pocałować.

\- Naprawdę? – Zayn nie wydawał się zaskoczony, tylko ciekawy. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć uśmiech.

\- Tak. – Harry zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, jak słowo płynie ku niebu. – To znaczy, nie całowaliśmy się. Nie było czasu, i, nie wiem. Może powiedział to, żeby mnie zszokować. Ponieważ byłem bardzo zdenerwowany.

Odpowiedź Zayna składała się z niskiego mruknięcia pod nosem, które nie było zbyt pomocne.

\- Myślę, że – westchnął Harry – mnie dzisiaj unikał. Może nie do końca unikał mnie, ale… unikał bycia ze mną sam na sam. A wcześniej wyszedł zaraz po skończeniu wywiadu.

\- Może myśli, że go odrzuciłeś? – zapytał Zayn.

Chwytając poduszkę, Harry wepchnął ją pod głowę i wrócił do tamtej chwili na korytarzu – długie rzęsy Louisa, jego zachrypnięty głos, sposób, w jaki ich ciała były do siebie przyciśnięte. Jak Harry nie zdążył wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, zanim zaskoczyła ich Gemma.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie odrzucił – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Cóż, tak. – Zayn przysunął się bliżej, uniósł głowę i ugryzł przyjaciela w brodę, po czym odsunął się z cichym chichotem. – Ty, ja i Niall o tym wiemy. Pytanie, czy _Louis_ to wie?

Po tym jak pstryknął Zayna w nos, Harry potarł swój podbródek, rozważając to pytanie. Harry był całkiem oczywisty, prawda? Liam prawdopodobnie myślał tak samo i nie wziął pod uwagę zadziwiająco grubej czaszki Zayna. Może nieświadomość Louisa była na tym samym poziomie co Zayna? Nie wydawał się być takim facetem, ale… nigdy nie mów nigdy.

\- Może nie – przyznał Harry. – Ale nie mogę przyprzeć go do muru, kiedy mnie unika, prawda? A nie chcę zrobić tego przez telefon. To byłoby dziwne.

\- Będziemy musieli stworzyć dla ciebie szansę. – Zayn wydawał się radosny, jakby już kombinował. Harry nie był pewien, czy to pochwalał; plany Zayna wpakowały go w kłopoty nie raz. Doskonałym przykładem było to, że pewnego dnia skończył na izbie wytrzeźwień, mimo że był całkowicie trzeźwy. Poprzednik Johnsona nie zdążył ich wyciągnąć przed przybyciem prasy. Wykład jaki Harry otrzymał w zamian był naprawdę niewielką ceną.

Prasa. Wcale o niej nie myślał, nie.

Wplątując dłoń we włosy Zayna, Harry użył drugiej ręki, by pociągnąć drugiego mężczyznę za ramię. Byli przyciśnięci do siebie, jedna z nóg księcia znajdowała się między udami modela. To było wygodne. Kiedy obydwoje się zaadaptowali, Harry zapytał: - Czy to powinno być dziwne? Chodzi mi o to, jak… no _wiesz_. I rozmawianie o Louisie i mnie?

\- Stary. Czasami trudno mi uwierzyć, że uczyłeś się elokwencji. – Zayn podniósł się i uśmiechnął do przyjaciela. – I nie, nie widzę, dlaczego to powinno być dziwne. To zależy od nas, prawda?

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Dokładnie. Niektórzy zdają się tego nie rozumieć. Nas. Louis ciągle mnie o to pyta. Może teraz w końcu to zrozumie. A co z Liamem?

Kładąc głowę z powrotem na klatkę piersiową księcia, Zayn sięgnął po arafatkę, by ich przykryć. Dopiero wtedy odpowiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że rozumie. Ale czuję się przez niego nieco zagubiony, wiesz? Bycie przyjacielem, kiedy zawsze moglibyśmy być kimś więcej.

\- _Ja_ jestem twoim przyjacielem – powiedział Harry – i robiliśmy o wiele więcej. – Dla zilustrowania ujął tyłek Zayna i ścisnął go przyjaźnie. Model wypuścił z siebie przesady jęk, który odbijał się echem w spokojnej nocy, dzięki czemu oboje zachichotali.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu mógłby to być wstęp do czegoś więcej, jeden z nich zainicjowałby pocałunek, tylko po to, by sprawdzić nastrój. Miesiąc temu Zayn nie poznał Liama, a Harry nie poznał Louisa.

\- Tylko że – Zayn opadł obok przyjaciela, jego ton tęskny – ty zawsze byłeś moim przyjacielem, a wszystko inne było po prostu… no wiesz.

\- _Hej_ – zaprotestował Harry, szczypiąc biceps Zayna.

Zayn prychnął. – To nie tak, że jesteś kiepskim kochankiem. Sam nauczyłem cię kilku sztuczek, co nie? Tylko to nigdy nie był klucz do związku, raczej miły bonus.

To prawda. Jakoś ich przyjaźń nigdy nie została zakwestionowana. Dopiero teraz przyszło Harry’emu do głowy, że mieli ogromne szczęście, że zawsze byli po tej samej stronie. Rozważał to przez chwilę, zanim zapytał: - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego nigdy się w sobie nie zakochaliśmy? To znaczy, jeśli na nas spojrzysz, wszystkie składniki są obecne, ale nigdy się to nie wydarzyło.

\- Tak. Myślałem nad tym. – Ton Zayna był troskliwy. – Myślę, że do siebie nie pasujemy. Obydwoje jesteśmy wyluzowani i to sprawia, że jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale brakuje między nami iskry fascynacji.

\- Wyzwanie? – zapytał Harry, i tak, to miało sens. Zaśmiał się na samą myśl o nich rzucających obelgi w namiętnym gniewie. – Nigdy byśmy się nie kłócili, prawda?

\- Nie. Za to ty i Louis… - Rozbawienie pojawiło się na twarzy Zayna.

_Ty i Louis._

Harry uśmiechnął się. Przesuwając się trochę, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na twarz Zayna, jej detale owiane ciemnością. – A co z tobą i Liamem? Macie tę iskrę?

\- On jest… skomplikowany. – Zayn przerwał. – Myślę, że jest w nim więcej, niż by się mogło wydawać, i myślę, że… z nim, może mógłbym…

Kiedy kilka sekund minęło bez kolejnego słowa od Zayna, Harry dokończył za niego. – Chcesz tego wszystkiego. Chcesz się z nim spotykać.

\- To zadowolenie z siebie do ciebie nie pasuje – mruknął Zayn.

\- Nie jestem z siebie zadowolony. – Harry zastanowił się nad tym. – W porządku. Może trochę. To znaczy, to ty nazywałeś mnie zawsze niepoprawnym romantykiem z powodu moich marzeń o czymś stałym i wyłącznym. A teraz spójrz na siebie. – Harry powstrzymał się od gruchnięcia. Głównie dlatego, że kolano Zayna było niebezpiecznie blisko jego pachwiny, a Harry ceni swoją zdolność do reprodukcji. Nawet jeśli nie był dokładnie pewien, jakie miał możliwości.

\- Spieprzaj. – Zayn przysunął się bliżej, wzdychając. Owijając ramię wokół jego talii, Harry zamruczał lekko. Przez chwilę tak pozostali, noc oddychała wokół nich. Gdzieś niedaleko było słychać trąbiący samochód oraz zacinający się silnik łodzi znajdującej się na kanale poniżej.

Zwyczajne dźwięki. Tak łatwo zapomnieć, że w tym samym mieście setki ludzi będą musieli radzić sobie z konsekwencjami jego wywiadu – Louis, Liam i reszta ich zespołu, Nick i jego pracownicy, dziennikarze, blogerzy, ludzie dyskutujący online. Wszyscy będą mogli wystawić to na światło dzienne, żeby zobaczył to cały Londyn.

Nie. Nie tylko Londyn. Cały świat.

\- Hej, Zayn? – Wpatrując się w niebo, Harry próbował dostrzec pojedyncze gwiazdy, ale nie mógł. Zanieczyszczenie świetlne przeobraziło wszystko w delikatną pomarańczową powłokę.

Przypomniał sobie jak miał trzynaście lat i był zaniepokojony życiem w Eton. Gemma twierdziła, że wszystkie szkoły z internatem przypominają Hogwart. Przyjechał, spodziewając się dużego jeziora i ogromnej sali jadalnej z sufitem pełnym gwiazd. Zamiast tego znalazł się w szkole, która w żadnym przypadku nie znajdowała się w Szkocji. Dołączył do domu, gdzie uczniowie jedli w mniejszych pomieszczeniach wspólnych, nie w miejscu, gdzie zbierało się wiele domów. Bliskość Londynu wyeliminowała wszelkie szanse na piękne nocne niebo. Przynajmniej wyniósł stamtąd przyjaźń z Niallem.

\- Co? – zapytał Zayn, kiedy Harry przez chwilę milczał.

Harry odchrząknął. – Myślisz, że jestem słaby, ponieważ się teraz ukrywam? Powinienem słuchać i czytać, co mówią ludzie?

\- Nie. – Głos Zayna był ostrzejszy niż kiedykolwiek. – Zapewne jest trochę paskudnych komentarzy, które mieszają się z dobrymi, ponieważ jesteś bogatą osobą publiczną, a niektórzy ludzie są zazdrosnymi dupkami. Nie zasługują na twoją uwagę. I myślę, że… - zamilkł, jedną ze swoich dłoni wsunął pod koszulkę przyjaciela. – Powiedziałeś już swoją część. Wszystko inne nie poprawi wiadomości, wiesz? Myślę, że mogłoby nawet zaszkodzić. Czas, by zajęli się tym profesjonaliści i mieć w dupie to, co mówią o tobie w Internecie. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Staram się – powiedział Harry cicho. – Nie przejmować się tym, co myślą ludzie, oddzielać to, co się liczy od tego, co nie. Idzie mi coraz lepiej, tak myślę. Chociaż bardzo powoli. – Harry dokładnie ważył swoje następne słowa. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał dzielić się szczegółami czasu spędzonego z Louisem w sobotę. W jakiś sposób było to prywatne, ale z drugiej strony Louis nie poprosił go, by trzymał to w sekrecie. – Trzy dni temu poszedłem do mieszkania Louisa, ponieważ ciebie i Nialla nie było w mieście. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Louis pomaga dzieciakom na ulicy i zabrał mnie ze sobą. Te dzieciaki… Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie takiego życia. Żebranie o jedzenia, spanie z kimś dla pieniędzy. To _ciężkie._

\- Harry. – Palce Zayna wbiły się w brzuch księcia. – Nigdy nie będziesz musiał się tego dowiedzieć. To nigdy nie będziesz ty.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to…. – Kolejna chwila przeszła do przeszłości. Echo brzęczącego silnika buczało za czołem Harry’ego. – Miałem na myśli to, że w porównaniu do tego, to jest naprawdę… Rzeczy, o które się martwię są dość marginalne. Chyba że rozpadnie się Wspólnota Narodów, ale jak Louis lubi podkreślać: fundacja musi być już bardzo słaba, skoro do jej rozpadu może doprowadzić mały książę-gej.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedział Zayn.

\- Nie miało takie być. – Harry owinął mocniej ramię wokół talii Zayna. – Hej, czy ty kiedykolwiek… Wiem, że czasami było u ciebie krucho z pieniędzmi, ale z twoją pracą i stypendium zawsze dawałeś jakoś radę, prawda?

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry się nad tym zastanawiał; on i Niall dyskutowali na ten temat kilka razy, kiedy ich trójka była nadal na studiach. Nigdy nie odważyli się zapytać wprost, ponieważ wiedzieli, że Zayn czuł się niekomfortowo za każdym razem, gdy próbowali poruszyć ten temat. Może byłoby inaczej, skoro Zayn z łatwością spłacił swój dług akademicki oraz przestronne mieszkanie.

Ciało Zayna napięło się, a po chwili znów się rozluźniło. – Nigdy nie było aż tak źle – powiedział cicho. – Owszem, zdarzało się, że podczas zakupów wybierałem najtańszy dżem lub rezygnowałem z jogurtu, ponieważ był koniec tygodnie i tosty były tańsze. Czasami luksus wciąż mnie uderza. Taki zwykły fakt, że mogę skoczyć do sklepu i wybrać najlepszy dżem, że nie muszę pilnować tego, co wkładam do koszyka.

Chryste. Harry nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić tego ciągłego liczenia i kalkulowania. Nieustanne zamartwianie się o pieniądze wydawało się straszne.

Nie wypowiedział swoich myśli na głos. Zamiast tego przyciągnął Zayna bliżej, chowając nos w jego włosach. – Kiedy Niall i ja zapraszaliśmy się, kiedy wychodziliśmy – zaczął, nisko i ostrożnie – czasami odmawiałeś, ponieważ nie miałeś pieniędzy. Ale też rzadko pozwalałeś nam cię gdzieś zaprosić albo pominąć, gdy przyszło do płacenia za drinki. Próbowaliśmy, ale ty nam nie pozwalałeś. Dlaczego.

Zayn milczał tak długo, że Harry pomyślał, że nie odpowie. Kiedy książę chciał się już poddać, jego przyjaciel odezwał się niepewnym głosem. – Nie chciałem waszej litości. Albo co gorsza, nie chciałem, żebyście pomyśleli, że was wykorzystuje. Wiem, że to przydarza się tobie i Niallowi, ludzie zadający się z wami tylko dla pieniędzy lub statusu. A ja nigdy nie chciałem, żebyście mieli mnie za taką osobę.

Och. To było takie podobne do Zayna. I to miało sens. Niall i Harry zawsze zastanawiali się, czy ich przyjaciel się wstydzi lub nie ufa im na tyle, by podzielić się swoimi problemami.

\- Mogłeś coś powiedzieć – rzekł Harry, jego nos nadal schowany ze włosach Zayna. – Wymyślilibyśmy coś.

\- Harry. – W głosie modela pojawił się uśmiech. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie przyjąłbym pieniędzy od żadnego z was. Zwłaszcza od ciebie. To byłoby złe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że czasem się pieprzyliśmy. Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się jakbyś płacił za moje towarzystwo.

Było wiele rzeczy, które Harry mógł powiedzieć. Ostatecznie przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło i zacisnął palce na koszulce przyjaciela. – Bardzo elokwentnie, kochanie – skomentował. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie zatrudnili cię jako mojego trenera?

\- Spieprzaj, kochanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Oczywiście, że mnie kochasz. – Zayn podniósł się, by złożyć mokry pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego, zanim ponownie opadł na kanapę. – Powinieneś – powiedział, ziewając – przynieść nam kołdrę.

\- Dlaczego sam jej nie przyniesiesz? – zapytał Harry. – Jesteś modelem, musisz pozostać w formie. Trochę ruchu dobrze ci zrobi. – Chęć ziewania przeniosła się z Zayna na niego i walczył z nią przez chwilę, zanim się poddał. Kiedy podniósł rękę, by zakryć usta, arafatka zsunęła się z jego ciała. Zayn uwolnił go z małym opóźnieniem.

Na bosaka, mając na sobie tylko bokserki oraz koszulkę, wszedł do środka, by wziąć jedną z kołder z pokoju gościnnego. Wyobraził sobie, że pachnie jak Louis.

Cholera. Harry był śmieszny.

Kiedy wrócił na taras, Zayn patrzył na niego ze śpiącym uśmiechem, ledwo widocznym w ciemności. Harry otulił go jak dziecko, uszczypnął w policzek i nazwał Zaynie-bee, otrzymując niezdecydowane narzekanie.

Zayn podniósł kołdrę, by Harry mógł wślizgnąć się obok niego. Zasypiali powoli ze splątanymi kończynami,  w cieple oraz komforcie. Harry zastanawiał się, jakby to wyglądało dla kogoś, kto ich nie rozumie – potencjalny chłopak, być może. Jeśli ktoś nie rozumie bliskości między nim a Zaynem, między nim, Zaynem i Niallem… Harry nie mógłby być z facetem, który nie pasowałby do nich wszystkich, a tym bardziej z kimś, kto sprzeciwiałby się ich fizycznej bliskości.

Starał się nie myśleć o Louisie.

Nie udało mu się.

 


	15. Część 7.2

Louis poszedł do domu około trzeciej nad ranem, wziął szybki prysznic i spał przez małą liczbę godzin. Wrócił do biura o ósmej.

Kiedy około południa Louis palił przeznaczonego na ten dzień papierosa, Harry zadzwonił, by dowiedzieć się o aktualnym stanie rzeczy. Tomlinson był szczęśliwy, że nie musiał kłamać, ponieważ ludzie zareagowali dość pozytywnie. Co prawda było kilka ciosów poniżej pasa – członkowie Kościoła Baptystycznego Westboro wskoczyli do wiadomości, śliniąc się, jakby złapali wściekliznę – ale odzew w istotnej europejskiej oraz amerykańskiej prasie oscylował między neutralnymi a pozytywnymi. Większość żartów w programach rozrywkowych dotyczyła potencjalnych mężów dla księcia Harry’ego. Alan Carr planował wprowadzić do swojego show sekcję pod tytułem „ _I wanna marry Harry_ ”, gdzie dwóch gości z widowni konkurowało ze sobą.

\- Zgadnij, kto napisał połowę tych żartów? – Uśmiechając się, Louis strzepnął trochę popiołu o poręcz balkonu i nie czekał na odpowiedź księcia. – Tak, masz rację. _Ja._ Mam nadzieję, że docenisz to, że umieściłem Iana McKellana na listę kandydatów na twojego męża.

Inne nazwiska, jakie znajdowały się na liście to David Beckham (żonaty), koleś grający wampira (przerażający i zbyt błyszczący, nawet dla księcia-geja), papież (celibat) oraz Justin Bieber (prawdopodobnie w drodze na odwyk lub do więzienia). Fakt, że wszyscy z nich byli nierealnymi kandydatami… cóż, przypominało to prostą logikę komedii.

\- Nie uważasz, że Ian jest dla mnie nieco za stary? – Harry wydawał się radosny, w jego głosie było słychać ulgę. Louis nawet nie zamierzał myśleć o tym, że Harry z tak wielką swobodą wypowiedział imię jednego z największych brytyjskich aktorów. Nie.

\- On jest _Gandalfem_ – powiedział Louis. – Wiek jest tylko liczbą, miłość zwycięża wszystko, bla, bla, bla.

Harry prychnął. – Powtórz to, ale z przekonaniem.

\- Prawdziwa miłość – Louis zdecydował się na przymilny, nieco zbyt dramatyczny ton – zwycięża wszystko. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, co powiesz na trochę ciężkiej, uczciwej pracy?

\- Nie jesteś typem romantyka, prawda? – Mimo że ton księcia nadal był przyjazny, Louisowi wydawało się, że usłyszał niejasną nutkę powagi. Co… cholera, _nie._ Czy Harry nakierowywał tę rozmowę na temat niedoszłego pocałunku? Jeśli tak, Louis musiał natychmiast temu zapobiec.

\- Szczerze? – powiedział. – Trudno wejść w nastrój, kiedy koleś od królewskiej komunikacji koczuje w twoim pokoju konferencyjnym i komentuje twój tyłek za każdym razem, gdy przejdziesz.

\- Czekaj, Nick… Powiem mu, żeby przestał. – Harry wydawał się zdenerwowany, mimo że Louis powiedział to w żartach. Tak naprawdę w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. On i Nick nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi, ale w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni wymuszonej współpracy znaleźli podstawy do wzajemnych sprzeczek.

\- Nie martw się tym – powiedział szybko Louis. – To tylko żarty, ponadto potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie ma potrzeby byś przyprowadzał swoją białą klacz. – Zamilkł, by zaciągnąć się papierosem, zanim zmienił temat. – Jeśli mówimy już o królewskich pracownikach, pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, że Johnson pracuje obecnie jako odźwierny w pewnym klubie w San Francisco. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę próbuje zbudować dla siebie nowe życie. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał zamiar sprzedać cię prasie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę. W tym czasie Louis zgasił papierosa i wrzucił go do wyszczerbionej filiżanki, którą wystawił dla niego Liam, by powstrzymać go od wyrzucania petów za balustradę. Kiedy Harry się odezwał, jego głos był wolniejszy niż zazwyczaj, głębszy i spokojny.

\- Cieszę się.

Mrużąc oczy w blasku słońca, Louis przegryzł wargę. – Nadal uważam, że potraktowałeś go zbyt łagodnie.

\- Ludzie zasługują na drugą szansę – powiedział Harry. – Ty ze wszystkich ludzi, z twoją pracą uliczną… Naprawdę w to wierzysz, prawda?

Chwileczkę.

Okej, co do cholery?

Louis silił się na spokojny ton. – Czy ty porównujesz życie na ulicy do kogoś, kto podle narusza twoje zaufanie? Nie mówisz _poważnie._

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Wiesz, że nie, więc nie wyrywaj moich słów z kontekstu. – Harry pospiesznie kontynuował. – Ale kilkoro dzieciaków prawdopodobnie zrobiło podejrzane rzeczy. Kradzież, włamanie do samochodu, by zdobyć trochę pieniędzy, narkotyki…

\- Więc sugerujesz, że każdy z tych dzieciaków jest kryminalistą lub ćpunem?

\- _Nie_. Chryste, Louis. – Harry westchnął, brzmiąc na zmęczonego. – Chodziło mi o to, że niektórzy z nich musieli złamać prawo. A wszystko po to, by przetrwać. To nie robi z nich złych ludzi, tylko… zdesperowanych. Myślę, że Johnson też był zdesperowany.

Gorzki smak dymu utrzymał się w ustach Louisa i zmusił go do dwukrotnego przełknięcia śliny, w krótkich odstępach czasu. – Co _ty_ wiesz o desperacji?

\- Ja nie…

\- Przestań – przerwał Louis. – Masz zielone pojęcie, ile kosztuje filiżanka kawy? Nie musi być Sturbucks, zwykła kawa w jakiejkolwiek kawiarni.

Wahanie księcia było wyczuwalne. Kiedy odpowiedział, w jego głosie było słychać niepokój. – Robię własne zakupy. To znaczy, czasami. Kupiłem ci babeczki, pamiętasz?

\- Ile one kosztowały?

Znowu minęła chwila, zanim Harry się odezwał. – One, hm. Powiedzieli mi, że były na koszt firmy. Ale dałem im dychę.

Dziesięć funtów za dwie babeczki.

\- Właśnie potwierdziłeś mój punkt widzenia – powiedział mu Louis. Harry milczał. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Louisowi nagle zrobiło się zimno. Boże, to było nie na miejscu. Oczywiście, Harry był czasami naiwny, ale nie zasługiwał na pogardę Louisa.

Louis miał zamiar przeprosić, kiedy Harry przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Myślę, że jesteś dość… - Harry odchrząknął, jego głos cichy. – Dość niesprawiedliwy. Nie chciałem wyśmiać tych dzieciaków. _Powiedziałem_ , że nie wiem, jak to jest żyć w taki sposób. To musi być trudne. Nie _osądzam_ ich.

\- Wiem. – Wyszło to łagodnie. Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam, Harry. Jestem bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do tych dzieciaków. Mam skłonność do przesadzania. Zwłaszcza kiedy jestem zmęczony. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Rozumiem. Do pewnego stopnia. – Ból przebijał się przez odpowiedź księcia. Louis oparł łokcie na poręczy i położył czoło na swoich ramionach.

Cholera, musiał przestać być dupkiem.

Jutro. Przeprosi jutro, kiedy wszyscy zbiorą się w mieszkaniu bruneta, by obejrzeć mecz otwarcia Mistrzostw Świata – chwalebne wydarzenie samo w sobie, było tym bardziej istotne, ponieważ liczyli na to, że będzie ważniejsze niż ujawnienie się księcia. Tak. Louis przeprosi jutro, osobiście. Przytuli Harry’ego i obieca mu, że w przyszłości będzie mniejszym dupkiem.

Na razie pozostał przy: - Harry, naprawdę przepraszam. Nie bierz tego do serca. Muszę wracać do pracy, ale zobaczymy się jutro. Wtedy możemy porozmawiać.

\- Przyjdziesz? – zapytał Harry. Louisowi nie podobało się to, że w ogóle o to zapytał.

\- Za nic w świecie bym tego nie przegapił – oświadczył szatyn. – Przyniosę piwo. Oczekuję, że wygram pierwsze trzy punkty w naszej małej grze. Przejmę prowadzenie od początku. W pałacowej piwnicy znajduje się butelka drogiego wina z moim imieniem.

Śmiech księcia wydawał się nieco wymuszony, tak jak jego: - Śnisz, kochanie.

_Kochanie._

Louis przegryzł wnętrze swojego policzka i podniósł czoło z ramienia. – Do zobaczenia juro – powiedział. – Trzymaj się z dala od Internetu. I telewizji. I radia.

\- Zasadniczo każesz mi zostać samotnikiem.

\- Zayn i Niall nie dotrzymują ci towarzystwa?

\- Niall powinien być tu lada chwila. – Ton księcia na powrót stał się radośniejszy, lżejszy. Louis poczuł, że jego własny nastrój nieco się polepszył. Między nimi było wszystko w porządku. Wydawało się, że Harry nie chował urazy.

\- Pozdrów go. – Louis uśmiechał się, gdy szedł z powrotem do biura. – Zobaczymy się jutro, książątko. Głowa do góry, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – powtórzył Harry.

\- Dobrze. – Louis skinął głową i cholera, to było śmieszne. Miał być elokwentny. – Jutro – powtórzył, po czym szybko się pożegnał i zakończył rozmowę. Stał na korytarzu przez dłuższą chwilę, telefon ściśnięty w dłoni, zanim wziął uspokajający oddech, odkładając na bok wszelkie nieprofesjonalne rozważania. Ponownie ruszył.

Czas wrócić do pracy.

\--

To wydarzyło się, zanim Louis miał szansę zareagować.

W jednej minucie on i Harry kłócili się o wynik meczu, z Louisem upierającym się, że ci cholerni sędziowie byli przekupieni – w celu uspokojenia nastrojów politycznych FIFA zrobiłaby dosłownie wszystko, by upewnić się, że Brazylia zajdzie daleko w turnieju. W następnej minucie Liam, Niall i Zayn żegnali się, będąc w połowie drogi do drzwi. Louis spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że znalazł się sam na sam z Harrym.

Wyglądało to, jak dobrze wykonany plan. _Et tu, Liam?_ Louis był nieco pod wrażeniem.

O cholera. Był sam na sam z Harrym.

Chwila niezręcznej ciszy rozciągnęła się między nimi, telewizor grał w tle, zbyt cicho by wyłapać pojedyncze słowa. Zaczęli mówić w tym samym czasie.

\- Naprawdę nie uważam… - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj – powiedział Louis.

Obydwoje ponownie zamilkli.

\- O wczoraj? – zapytał Harry po przerwie, która była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna.

\- Racja. – Louis westchnął i spojrzał na telewizor. Był świadomy tego, jak blisko siebie byli. – Po prostu chciałem przeprosić. Znowu. Jesteś naprawdę bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Jest kilka rzeczy, których nie wiesz, ale to nie twoja wina.

\- Ja… - zaczął Harry. Louis pokręcił głową i posłał mu mały uśmiech.

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć, okej? – Czekał aż książę skinie głową, po czym kontynuował. – Posłuchaj, chodzi o to, że czasami jestem nieco cynicznym dupkiem. I zbyt defensywny, jeśli chodzi o pewne rzeczy. Nie radzę sobie dobrze, gdy czuję się bezbronny, więc naskakuję na ludzi. To taki odruch, który próbuję kontrolować. – Zbyt ogólnie, to było zbyt ogólne; Harry zasługiwał na znacznie więcej niż to. Wzdychając, Louis trącił go ramieniem. – Chodzi o to, że nieumyślnie sprawiasz, że czuję się bezbronny. Co oznacza, że musiałeś zasmakować mojej nieprzyjemnej strony. Więcej niż raz. Zdecydowanie o wiele więcej niż na to zasługujesz. Przepraszam za to.

Przyciągając nogi do siebie, Harry całkowicie odwrócił się w stronę Louisa. – Sprawiam, że czujesz się bezbronny?

Louis zmusił się, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy i odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. Ignorował niepokój pełzający pod jego skórą.

Jego nagrodą był delikatny uśmiech księcia. – Miałeś to na myśli?

\- Moje przeprosiny?

Oczy Harry’ego były spokojne, wszystkie jego kontury złagodniały w słabym świetle telewizora. – Kiedy powiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie pocałować.

O Boże.

Louis przełknął ślinę. – To nie ma znaczenia. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś poza moją ligą.

Wyraz bólu przemknął przez twarz bruneta. – To głupie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie traktujesz mnie jak księcia. Myślałem, że już ci nie zależy. Że to nie…

\- To nie dlatego tutaj jestem – dokończył za niego Louis. Musiał trzymać gębę na kłódkę, musiał się stąd wydostać, zanim popełni błąd, ale… Harry był tak blisko i był… taki piękny. Bardzo piękny. Zielone oczy, blada skóra i niepoprawnie czerwone usta.

_Cały czas mam ochotę cię pocałować._

_\- Więc dlaczego? – zapytał cicho Harry. Dlaczego co? Och._

_\- Ponieważ stałeś się moim przyjacielem – powiedział mu Louis. – Dlatego tutaj jestem. Nie dlatego, że jesteś naszym klientem albo księciem._

_Kolejny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz bruneta. Louis bezustannie chciał widzieć ten uśmiech; chciał być jego powodem._

_Chryste, Louis zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami._

_Kiedy Harry znów się odezwał, wydawał się być lekko zmieszany, jakby próbował rozwiązać zagadkę. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale… mam wrażenie, że tak mało o tobie wiem. Tylko kilka podstawowych faktów. Nie wiem nawet ile masz lat. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Wiem, że stało się coś z twoją rodziną. I że tęsknisz za swoimi siostrami, ale nie wiem, gdzie dorastałeś. Czy było to w Londynie, czy przyjechałeś tutaj studiować. Czy w ogóle studiowałeś._

_Skóra Louisa wydawała się krucha, przezroczysta, jego kości wydrążone od wewnątrz. Siadając prościej, miał zamiar wypluć ostre jak sztylety słowa, miał je już na końcu języka. Harry patrzył na niego z ostrożnym uśmiechem._

_Biorąc uspokajający oddech, Louis odstąpił od swoich planów._

Kolejny oddech. Rozluźnił swoją postawę i spojrzał drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Wydawało się, jakby pokój stawał się coraz większy, ściany cofały się jak karaluchy, które boją się światła.

\- Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat. – Nawet ten mały kawałek prawdy smakował jak kwaśne winogrona. – Urodziłem się dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Nie polecam.

Przyciągając kolana do piersi, Harry objął je ramionami i położył podbródek na górze. Jego uśmiech był nieśmiały. – Zanotowałem. Rozumiem, że dzieciątko Jezus w pewnym sensie ukradło twoje święto.

 _Cały czas mam ochotę cię pocałować_ , powtarzał umysł Louisa, _cały czas, cały czas._

Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć policzka Harry’ego, pochylił się i czekał trzy wolne, zaniepokojone bicia serca aż brunet go powstrzyma. Zamiast tego Harry rozchylił usta, wydychając lekko, ciepłe powietrze owiało skórę Louisa. Mężczyzna nawet nie próbował się odsunąć.

Louis go pocałował.

Czekanie na odpowiedź księcia było jak przepaść między błyskawicą a grzmotem.

Louis delikatnie naciskał na jego usta, lekko je muskał. A potem, nagle, Harry wplątał palce we włosy szatyna i przyciągnął go bliżej. Ich nosy się zderzyły i Harry zachichotał cicho, jego usta były otwarte i zachęcające. Chryste, _tak._ Louis był ledwo świadomy tego, że kolana drugiego mężczyzny wbijały się w jego klatkę piersiową. Smakował solą i odrobiną owocowej słodyczy. Szatyn jęknął cicho, gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że całował Harry’ego, a Harry odwzajemniał pieszczotę; _oni się całowali._

Wciągnął powietrze przez nos, chwalebna czerń zalała przestrzeń za jego powiekami i uciszyła jego myśli. Ich języki dotykały się radośnie, i kiedy Louis odsunął się, by skubnąć lekko dolną wargę bruneta, Harry wydał z siebie cichy jęk, który przypominał bardziej szum oddechu. Rozszerzył swoje nogi.

Louis usadowił się między udami bruneta, ujął tył jego głowy, gdy opadli razem na poduszki. Świat przechylił się wraz z nimi, obracał się wokół własnej osi. A może to serce Louisa szarpało w jego piersi, jak pijak próbujący się czegoś złapać.

Czy to miało jakiś sens? Nic nie miało sensu. Wszystko miało sens.

Guziki ich jeansów zaczepiły się, gdy szatyn naparł swoim ciałem na drugiego mężczyznę. Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. Dlaczego się śmiał? Śmiał się z Louisa, czy z Louisem? Czy to normalne, że Harry śmiał się podczas seksu?

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał Louisa, słowa ukształtowały się naprzeciwko gardła Harry’ego. Śmiech bruneta nagle ucichł.

\- Po prostu – zaczął, ale zamilkł, kiedy Louis wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę. – Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy – dokończył.

Płuca Louisa ścisnęły się wokół pustego bólu. Wziął głęboki wdech i złożył na ustach bruneta kolejny pocałunek. Palce Harry’ego nadal były zaplątane w jego włosach.

Jeden pocałunek. Jeden pocałunek był wszystkim, czego Louis chciał, ale teraz – _Boże._ Z Harrym poruszającym się pod nim, niespokojnym i wrażliwym… Louis chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co tylko możliwe – jaki dotyk sprawiał, że Harry zaczynał ciężko oddychać, co sprawiało, że zaciskał powieki. Czy Harry lubił to powoli i głęboko, szybko i ostro, czy jakoś pomiędzy.

Louis przesunął ustami po szczęce księcia, następnie przycisnął nos do miejsca poniżej jego ucha, loki łaskotały jego czoło. – Hej – wymamrotał. Jego głos brzmiał obco w jego uszach, był zachrypnięty i słaby. – Czego pragniesz? Powiedz mi, co chcesz, a ja to zrobię?

Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się we włosach Louisa, jedna z jego dłoni zjechała w dół pleców szatyna. – Ciebie – odpowiedział prosto Harry.

To powinno być tandetne. Jednak sprawiło, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło, które osiadło w jego brzuchu. Podniósł głowę, pewien, że jego policzki były zarumienione. Czekał aż oczy drugiego mężczyzny się otworzą. Ich zieleń nie była niczym więcej niż tylko lekką sugestią, nieco zamglona, źrenice duże w blasku telewizora.

\- Co za tekst – skarcił Louis, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego twarz.

\- Taka prawda – odparł Harry. – Po prostu chcę ciebie. Cokolwiek ty zechcesz. – Jego mały palec zjechał poniżej paska od spodni Louisa, przemknął po nagiej skórze i spoczął w okolicach kości ogonowej. Wszystkie myśli szatyna gwałtowne się zatrzymały. Cholera, tak. Tak, chciał tego. Chciał poczuć bruneta w każdy możliwy sposób, mocno tego chciał, zbyt mocno. Nigdy tak bardzo nikogo nie pragnął.

Zderzając ze sobą ich miednice, patrzył jak oczy księcia się zamykają. Czuł przez materiał swoich spodni zarys jego penisa. Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Louis zniżył się, by zassać dolną wargę bruneta, jego klatka piersiowa sprawiała wrażenie otwartej, jak krater wulkanu, który… Nie, okej, to w ogóle nie miało sensu, skąd wziął się ten bałagan w głowie Louisa? Myśli wirowały jak ćmy, przypadkowo łapiące promienie światła.

Odsunął się na tyle, by móc coś powiedzieć. – Chcę cię w sobie. Mogę cię ujeżdżać? Możemy to zrobić? Chcę… w twoim wielkim, luksusowym łóżku, sprawić byś czuł się dobrze. _Harry._

Biodra Harry’ego wystrzeliły w górę, a on sam odwrócił twarz w stronę oparcia kanapy. Jego ciało drżało z każdym wziętym oddechem, wydawało się być zbyt _przytłoczone_ tym, że Louis owinął go w uścisku, ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, między nimi nie było ani trochę wolnego miejsca.

Louis nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść.

Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl i ukrył twarz w szyi Harry’ego. – Możemy? – powtórzył niemal szeptem.

Odpowiedź księcia składała się z upadku ich dwójki na podłogę. Wziął na siebie ciężar upadku i mruknął zaskoczone: „Auć”, co rozbawiło Louisa.

\- No nieźle, mały książę. Grawitacja to bardzo dezorientująca rzecz, co nie?

\- Zamknij się. – Pomimo tego, Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, pocierając radośnie ich biodra, zanim lekko pchnął Louisa. – Wstawaj. Nago w moim łóżku. Tak bardzo cię pragnę.

Louis poczuł ucisk w piersi przez to, jak uroczy był Harry.

Wstał i podał rękę, by pomóc księciu wstać. Ich palce pasowały; _one_ pasowały. Ale Louis nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by tak myśleć.

Delikatnie go ciągnąc, Harry prowadził do swojej sypialni. Louis zataczał się za nim, lekko zdezorientowany. Kiedy byli już w środku, Harry bez wahania pozbył się swojej koszulki, rujnując fryzurę, gdy ściągał ją przez głowę. Następne były jego spodnie, które zdjął wraz ze skąpymi bokserkami, a także skarpetki. Louis przełknął ślinę, gapiąc się. Cholera, chciał oznaczyć ustami i zębami każdy centymetr ciała należącego do bruneta. Zostawić znak. Zostawić kilka znaków.

_Nigdy tak jak teraz. Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo w taki sposób, w jaki chcę ciebie._

_\- Twoja kolej – ogłosił Harry, wchodząc w przestrzeń Louisa, by odpiąć guzik oraz zamek od jego spodni. Louis pozbył się swojej koszulki. Przeszedł go dreszcz, kiedy Harry włożył dłoń w jego spodni, by chwycić go przez materiał bokserek. Usta księcia ponownie znalazły jego, i przez krótką chwilę, trwali w takiej pozycji, całując się, z kompletnie nagim Harrym stojącym przed Louisem, odpiętymi spodniami szatyna, kciukiem bruneta pocierającym wolne kręgi wokół główki penisa starszego mężczyzny. W głowie Louisa panował totalny bałagan._

_Popchnął Harry’ego w stronę łóżka, pościel lśniła w złotym blasku lampki nocnej. Przez otwarte okno wpadało nieco chłodnego powietrza, a zasłona odcinała pomieszczenie od reszty świata._

Harry z łatwością się położył. Jedna z jego dłoni owinęła się wokół bicepsa Louisa, by pociągnąć go za sobą, podczas gdy druga nadal ciągnęła w dół jego spodnie. Szatyn zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę, by pozbyć się reszty ubrań. Potem zawisł nad Harrym. Książę patrzył na niego ciepłym wzrokiem, a Louis chciał mu dać dosłownie wszystko.

Schylił się po kolejny szybki pocałunek. Stracił rachubę, ile ich już było. – Masz lubrykant? Prezerwatywy?

\- Oczywiście. – Harry oddychał ciężko, przemykając wzrokiem w dół ciała Louisa, zanim wrócił do jego twarzy. Zamrugał kilka razy, następnie uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do stolika nocnego.

\- Czy musimy – Louis wbił palce w tatuaż księcia znajdujący się na jego biodrze – zamknąć okno? Jacyś sąsiedzi?

\- Wielkie drzewo. – Harry rzucił lubrykant oraz paczkę prezerwatyw na pościel, jego uśmiech się powiększył. – Tylko my.

Louis usłyszał szept liści na zewnątrz, pobudzanych przez ten sam wiaterek, który chłodzi jego zaczerwienioną twarz. Napierając na penisa księcia, wyłapał sposób, w jaki trzepotały jego rzęsy, a jego ciało zesztywniało.

Sięgając po lubrykant, otworzył buteleczkę, po czym znieruchomiał. To było – jak – okej, nie robił tego od jakiegoś czasu, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni rozciągał się na oczach innej osoby. Czy Harry spodziewał się pokazu? Czy wolałby, żeby Louis zrobił to szybko i sprawnie – im szybciej Harry wepchnie do środka, tym lepiej? Chryste, minęły lata odkąd Louis musiał odczytać klienta, interpretując małe wskazówki, by ich zadowolić.

Nie. Moment.

Harry _nie_ był klientem. Louis nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z kimś, komu ufał bez wątpienia, ale ufał brunetowi. Równie mocno go pragnął. Cholera, był w Harrym głupio i niemożliwie zakochany. Jego własne życzenia były beznadziejnie splecione z Harry’ego i było trudno je odróżnić. Krew szumiała Louisowi w uszach, wszystko było nieco nowe i przytłaczające.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go delikatny dotyk na jego ustach.

\- Mogę? – Harry przejechał kciukiem po wardze szatyna, uśmiechając się, gdy skinął głową na lubrykant. Louis potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć pytanie.

\- Chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał, aby się upewnić. – Chcesz mnie rozciągnąć?

Usta księcia rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. – Chcę zlizać whisky z twoich dołeczków – powiedział Louis, ledwie świadomy własnego głosu. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

Śmiech księcia był radosny. – Tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi wypić tequilę z twojego pępka.

Louis bez zastanowienia odwzajemnił uśmiech, a z jego ust mimowolnie wydostał się dźwięczny śmiech. Najwidoczniej Louis był osobą, która śmiała się podczas seksu. – Zgoda.

Podał brunetowi lubrykant, trochę żelu skapnęło na jego palce. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak płuca rozszerzają się wraz z nim, i wsunął lepkie palce we włosy Harry’ego. – Niegrzeczne książątko – wymamrotał.

W odwecie Harry zmienił ich pozycje, krótkie poczucie zawrotu głowy, a następnie Louis znalazł się na plecach, rozłożony pod Harrym. Szatyn przebiegł dłońmi wzdłuż pleców księcia. Kolejny pocałunek. Waga bruneta zakotwiczyła Louisa, powstrzymywała go od odpłynięcia.

Kiedy Harry przesuwał się w dół ciała Louisa, zatrzymując się, by skubnąć lekko jego jabłko Adama, a potem zassać sutek, mięśnie szatyna się rozluźniły. – Czy istnieje – zapytał cicho Harry, jego usta muskały żebra starszego mężczyzny – jakaś historia za tym tatuażem? _It is what it is._ Mam wrażenie, że tak.

\- Istnieje. – Louis wsunął palce w zgięcie łokcia bruneta i wziął głęboki oddech. – Ale to smutna historia, a ja nie jestem teraz smutny.

\- Szczęśliwy – wymamrotał Harry, zniżając głowę, by pocałować pępek Louisa.

\- Bardzo szczęśliwy – zgodził się Louis bez wahania. Czuł, że znowu chce mu się śmiać, z lekkiej desperacji, ale tym razem się powstrzymał. Skupił się na włosach księcia, które łaskotały jego skórę, delikatnych, drażniących dotykach oraz małych ugryzieniach, które oznaczały ścieżkę Harry’ego – jakby zamierzał rościć sobie prawo do ciała Louisa, wymazując ślady wszystkich innych, którzy byli wcześniej.

Już to zrobił.

Louis rozchylił nogi i podniósł głowę z poduszki, by popatrzeć. Jego serce biło jak otwarta rana.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, a jego uśmiech był figlarny. Wyglądał cholernie nieprzyzwoicie w tym momencie, przykucnięty między udami Louisa z potarganymi włosami, nagi i bezwstydny. Kiedy pochylił głowę, Louis mógł policzyć wystające kręgi kręgosłupa, spisać je wszystkie i zapamiętać, by nigdy tego nie stracić. Nie chciał stracić ani sekundy tej nocy.

Louis drgnął, kiedy ciepły oddech księcia owiał jego członka, biodra oderwały się od materaca. Popychając ciało Louisa z powrotem na dół, palce Harry’ego owinęły się wokół podstawy jego penisa. Głos bruneta był radosny. – Ostrożnie, kochanie. Odpręż się, leż spokojnie i myśl o Anglii.

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu ugrzązł Louisowi w gardle, kiedy Harry otworzył usta wokół jego penisa. Ssał delikatnie, podczas gdy koniuszkiem palca kreślił kółka wokół jego dziurki, drażniąc się. Zdawał się mieć uciechę z jęków Louisa.

 _Chryste_ , Louis był w nim naprawdę zakochany. Był cholernie mocno zakochany w Harrym. Ale nie było dla nich przyszłości.

Jednak na jedną noc Louis mógł udawać.

Jego puls podskoczył, a następnie wrócił do normalnego rytmu. Zamknął oczy, jego głowa opadła na poduszkę, i kiedy Harry wsunął czubek palca do środka, Louis wypuścił powietrze i otworzył się dla niego.

\--

Louis założył prezerwatywę na Harrym używając tylko swoich ust. Boże, Harry był _zrujnowany_ dla kogoś innego.

Wyraz jego twarzy musiał go wydać, ponieważ Louis wyprostował się z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, kontrast do tych przypadków niepewności, które okazywał w dziwnych momentach – przypadkach, które sprawiły, że Harry zastanowił się nad tym, jak dużo doświadczenia Louis rzeczywiście miał. Wystarczająco, najwidoczniej.

Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Louis zatrzymał się z ustami zaledwie kilka centymetrów od warg księcia. – Smakuję jak lateks – ostrzegł. Ignorując go, Harry zmniejszył odległość między nimi.

Louis faktycznie smakował jak lateks. Jednak Harry i tak go całował, liżąc jego usta dopóki smak całkowicie nie znikł, dopóki nie smakowali jak oni sami, przyciśnięci od stóp do głów. Pościel szeleściła z każdym ruchem ich ciał.

Louis ostatecznie podniósł się na kolana, uda po obu stronach bioder księcia. Był wspaniały. Chryste – wszystkie te ostre kąty. Harry podniósł dłoń, aby prześledzić krzywiznę jednej brwi.

\- Uwielbiam twoje rzęsy – powiedział. Wyszło zbyt szczerze. Kiedy jednak na twarzy Louisa pojawił się lekki uśmiech, Harry nie żałował, że to powiedział.

\- Pochlebstwami – Louis chwycił podstawę penisa Harry’ego i uniósł się – możesz zyskać wszystko.

A potem opadł.

O Boże, och słodka Matko, święta – _och_. Harry zamknął oczy i próbował się nie ruszać, nie podnieść bioder, zanim Louis nie będzie gotowy, by przyjąć go całego.

\- Harry. – Głos Louisa był cichy, ale było słychać w nim nutkę władczości. – Spójrz na mnie.

Wciągając powietrze przez zęby, Harry otworzył oczy. Louis patrzył na niego uważnie. Jego skóra była zalana brązem, i Harry przyjrzał się mu – płaski brzuch i ostre kształty, bardzo niebieskie oczy, jasne i skupione. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Louis opuścił się, biorąc go całego. Harry nie mógł kontrolować małego, desperackiego ruchu bioder.

\- Przepraszam – wymusił – przepraszam, przepraszam.

Uśmiech Louisa był genialny. Zacisnął się wokół Harry’ego, nadal uważnie go obserwując. Harry poczuł delikatne trzepotanie w swoim brzuchu. – Dobrze? – zapytał Louis, pochylając się dopóki ich nosy się nie dotknęły.

Harry miał problem z utworzeniem zdania. – Jakbyś nie znał odpowiedzi.

\- Powiedz mi. – W głosie Louisa dało się usłyszeć naleganie, potrzeba otuchy wryła się w linię ramion. – Muszę wiedzieć, czy ci się to podoba.

Harry wypchnął biodra do góry w tym samym czasie, gdy przyciągnął Louisa do pocałunku. Kąt był niewygodny, ale nadal bardzo dobry. Usta Louisa otworzyły się dla niego. Poruszył się, by spotkać pchnięcie Harry’ego. Odbijał się lekko, zanim uspokoił się z ręką na ramieniu księcia.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, oczy Louisa zgubiły swoje skupienie. Usiadł z jedną dłonią leżącą na piersi bruneta, drugą sięgając, by złączyć ich palce.

Harry mocno je ścisnął. – Twoje show – wyszeptał. – Jakkolwiek tylko zechcesz.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jego oczy były niemal pełne czci. Potem skinął głową, zniżając się, by ukraść kolejnego buziaka. Następnie usiadł prosto, odchylając się lekko do tyłu, gdy podniósł się o kilka centymetrów i szybko opadł w dół. Jego klatka piersiowa rosła z oddechem, opadała, gdy wydychał. Nadal patrzył na księcia, a Harry nie mógłby odwrócić wzroku, nawet gdyby chciał.

Louis ponownie się podniósł. Kiedy tym razem opadał w dół, zacisnął się wokół Harry’ego. Księciu nie udało się powstrzymać jęku.

Louis użył wolnej ręki, by odgarnąć włosy z oczu. Ściskając mocniej ich złączone palce, zmienił kąt, wznosząc się na kolana. Kiedy osuwał się z powrotem w dół, Harry wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Usta rozchylone, rzęsy drżące, policzki czerwone, cienka warstwa potu lśniła na jego czole. Cholera jasna, on był… on był niesamowity. _Niesamowity._

\- Chcę zostać w tobie na zawsze – powiedział mu Harry. Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, żałował, że nie mógł ich cofnąć. Zbyt szybko, zbyt intensywnie.

Louis zamrugał i ponownie skupił się na Harrym. Zanim mógł zadać pytanie, na które Harry nie znał jeszcze odpowiedzi, brunet owinął dłoń wokół penisa drugiego mężczyzny i potarł nią mocno.

Zamykając oczy, Louis spuścił głowę, przyciskając brodę do piersi. – Też tego chcę – wymamrotał, trochę niezrozumiale i… och.

_Och._

Harry zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść, wbijając w nią paznokcie, by powstrzymać się od dojścia. Nigdy nie poluźnił uchwytu na palcach Louisa.


	16. Część 8.1

 

Louis obudził się oblany zimnym potem. Szara jasność wbiła się w przestrzeń za jego powiekami. Kiedy się poruszył, poczuł ukłucie w swoich mięśniach. Ból był raczej przyjemny, jego ciało luźne i zrelaksowane.

Och. Och, cholera.

Przespał się z Harrym.

Louis powoli odwrócił głowę. Harry leżał obok niego, policzek przyciśnięty do poduszki, usta lekko rozchylone. Był nagi, kołdra zsunęła się do jego bioder, a dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa.

Cholera. _Cholera._ To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Nic z poprzedniej nocy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Nie ten pierwszy raz, gdy się pieprzyli. Louis ujeżdżał księcia, głęboko i stabilnie, dopóki jego uda nie zaczęły drżeć. Wtedy Harry zamienił ich pozycje, wbijając się mocno w drugiego mężczyznę z ręką na jego penisie, zbyt dobrze, by Louis wytrzymał znacznie dłużej. A także nie ten drugi raz, w wannie. Louis wplątał palce we włosy bruneta, ciągnąc za nie lekko, gdy pieprzył usta Harry’ego. Woda płynęła wokół nich, sklejając rzęsy księcia. Nieco później Harry wydawał się wykończony, jego głos zachrypnięty. Louis popchnął go, zawisł nad nim i całował, podczas gdy mu obciągał. Nie powinni również zasypiać z twarzami zwróconymi ku sobie, dłońmi splecionymi między nimi, jedną kostką Louisa uwięzioną pomiędzy łydkami Harry’ego.

W ostrym świetle dnia wydawało się to być pięknym, niemożliwym snem. Louis był jeszcze bardziej zakochany w Harrym niż wczoraj.

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to do cholery nie powinno było się wydarzyć.

Jednak w żaden sposób nie było można tego cofnąć.

Louis wysunął się spod kołdry, zgarniając z podłogi wczorajsze bokserki oraz kraciastą koszulę księcia. Stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, obserwując ruchy klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Drganie jego rzęs sugerowało, że śniło mu się coś żywego. Louis cicho wykradł się z pokoju.

Nie mógł uciec, mimo że bardzo tego chciał. Nie mógł również zostać w łóżku Harry’ego, nawet sekundę dłużej, nie kiedy tylko by siebie okłamywał, księcia również.

 _Chcę zostać w tobie na zawsze_.

Wtoczył się do kuchni, zatrzymując na krótką chwilę, by wciągnąć na siebie bokserki oraz koszulę. Następnie wstawił czajnik. Automatycznie sięgnął po kubek, który uznał za swój, potem zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ślady były porozrzucane po całym mieszkaniu. Jego wzrok przemknął po tablicy, na której znajdował się szkic Zayna z nim i Liamem, po czym spojrzał na listę z zakładami przypiętą do lodówki.

Wybrał inny kubek, ten z niebieskim motywem kwiatowym na białym tle. To był ten rodzaj filiżanek, który matka Louisa przechowywała w ich szafce i wyciągała tylko w niedzielę po kościele lub gdy odwiedzali ich specjalni goście.

Może nadal tak robiła. Może śmiała się perliście, gdy ktoś pytał o samopoczucie syna i szybko zmieniała temat na przyjemniejszy.

Może za nim tęskniła.

Nie. Nie tęskniła – była zimna jak lód, gdy mówiła mu, że homoseksualizm jest obrzydliwy, jest zły. Nie podniosła ręki, by obronić go przed ojcem, obserwowała w milczeniu, jak jej mąż popchnął Louisa w stronę drzwi i kazał wybierać między honorem ich rodziny a nieprawidłową ścieżką, którą sam dla siebie wybrał.

Louis dokonał wyboru. Siniaki zniknęły po tygodniu; w ciągu roku ulice Londynu stały się jego domem. Znacznie więcej czasu minęło, zanim przestał nasłuchiwać głosów swoich sióstr, gdy zapadał w sen.

Charlotte i Rosalind. Wyprowadziły się już z domu, zbudowały własne życie? Poszły na uniwersytet, może nawet gdzieś w pobliżu? Utrzymują stały kontakt z ich rodzicami, czy znalazły sposób na ucieczkę ze szponów oczekiwań, zasad i poleceń?

Louis wzdrygnął się, gdy czajnik zagwizdał.

Był to rażąco głośny dźwięk w tak cichym mieszkaniu. Ruszył by go wyłączyć, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki; niecałą minutę później usłyszał odgłos kroków na drewnianej podłodze. Cholera, nie był gotowy by stawić Harry’emu czoła. Stojąc tyłem do drzwi, zajął się odmierzaniem herbaty do dzbanka.

\- Dzień dobry – wymamrotał Harry, nieco zaspanym głosem. Żołądek Louisa zacisnął się wokół pustki, a on sam spojrzał przez ramię. Harry stał w drzwiach, nagi i rozczochrany, oczy zamglone i zielonezielonezielone. Boże, to nie było sprawiedliwe.

Louisowi udało się jakoś wymusić uśmiech. Wrócił do wlewania wrzącej wody do dzbanka. – Dobry.

Harry podszedł bliżej, kołysząc się przez chwilę w niezdecydowaniu, zanim położył brodę na ramię Louisa. Przytulając się, schował twarz w szyi szatyna, uśmiech rozjaśniał jego głos. – Dostanę filiżankę herbaty?

Wszystko było okropne. Louis stał się nadmiernie świadomy tego, że miał na sobie koszulę księcia – to był bezmyślny ruch, kiedy zgarnął ją z podłogi. Harry mógł odczytać to jako niewypowiedziane potwierdzenie. Niewypowiedziane zaproszenie. Przełykając przez ściśnięte gardło, Louis zdecydował się na proste skinięcie głową.

Wyplątał się delikatnie z uścisku księcia pod pretekstem przyniesienia drugiej filiżanki, potem poszedł do lodówki po mleko. Na skraju swojego pola widzenia, wyłapał sposób, w jaki Harry zesztywniał, przeczesał włosy z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

\- Więc… Zeszła noc była… - Zawahanie pokolorowało słowa księcia. – Naprawdę miła.

Louis zachował szczególną ostrożność w nalewaniu mleka do swojej filiżanki, dodał kilka kropli do kubka Harry’ego, tak jak lubił. Louisowi drżały ręce, ale nie głos. – Tak, było miło – powiedział i nie poddał się wyznaniu ocierającemu się o jego podniebienie.

_Nigdy nie śmiałem się podczas seksu. Nigdy nie dotykałem nikogo w ten sposób, nigdy nikogo tak nie całowałem. Nigdy nie chciałem._

_Jestem w tobie głupio, ślepo, niemożliwie zakochany_.

\- Cóż, dobrze. – Harry wydawał się nieco ośmielony, a Louis był zbyt słaby, by oprzeć się szybkiemu zerknięciu. Harry nadal był kompletnie nagi. Był na wpół twardy, ale zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robił. Louis odwrócił wzrok.

Nie, nie znowu. Pójście z nim do łóżka raz było o jeden raz za dużo.

Jak to możliwe, że Harry nie czuł się bezradny? A może się czuł? Tak czy inaczej, stanął prosto, przechylając głowę, gdy patrzył na profil Louisa, dopóki szatyn nie mógł już tego ignorować, musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy Harry kontynuował, nutka nadziei w jego głosie była bardzo bolesna. – Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli chcesz… To może być coś więcej? _My_ możemy być czymś więcej. Jesteś naprawdę… Jesteś świetny.

Louis nie był, naprawdę nie był. Harry się mylił, a to wszystko było do bani. W milszym, radośniejszym świecie Louis byłby szczęściarzem mając Harry’ego przy sobie.

Jednak to nie bajka. Harry nie był księciem z bajki, a Louis nie był damą w opałach, nie ciążyła nad nim klątwa błękitnej krwi, nie był pasierbicą uwięzioną w jakimś lochu.

Odwracając wzrok, przeszedł obok księcia, żeby sprawdzić herbatę. Trzy minuty jeszcze nie minęły, czas strasznie się ciągnął. – Nawet mnie nie znasz, Harry. – Jego słowa były bezbarwne. – Sam tak powiedziałeś.

\- Nieprawda. Powiedziałem, że nie znam wielu podstawowych faktów. – Harry wciągnął powietrze, głośno w przytłaczającej ciszy, która pojawiła się wszędzie tam, gdzie Louis się odwrócił. – Nie powiedziałem, że cię nie znam. – Krzyżując ramiona, Harry wydawał się mniejszy, pozbawiony pewności siebie. Louis chciał, żeby Harry coś na siebie założył.

To Harry był tym, który przerwał ciszę.

\- Wiem, jak smakujesz – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że twoje oczy łagodnieją, kiedy rano pijesz herbatę. Wiem, że tęsknisz z swoimi siostrami, mimo że prawie wcale o nich nie mówisz. Wiem, że jesteś bohaterem dla tych dzieciaków. I wiem, że jest coś… - Urwał, światło dzienne wyostrzyło linię jego zmarszczonych brwi. – Wiem, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz. Coś związanego z twoją przeszłością. I że jesteś bardzo defensywny, jeśli chodzi o te dzieciaki, prawie jakbyś wiedział, jak to jest i myślę…

_Nie._

\- Przestań – przerwał Louis ostro. – Nie jestem jakimś cholernym projektem. Nie ma potrzeby, byś mnie ratował.

\- Nie chcę cię ratować. Po prostu chcę _ciebie_. – Harry opuścił ramiona. Cierpienie było wypisane na jego twarzy i Louis chciał cofnąć swoje słowa, chciał przytulić się do bruneta. Chciał go pocałować, dotknąć, doprowadzić do tego, że oddech księcia zmieniłby się w ciche jęki.

Louis wypuścił powietrze. – To się nie wydarzy. My. – Wskazał między nimi i nienawidził tej sytuacji, nienawidził siebie. – Po prostu nie.

Harry zbyt długo milczał. Potem zrobił krok do tyłu, wpadając na stół i pokręcił głową. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a postawa bezbronna. Boże, Louis żałował, że nie może owinąć go w koc i przeprosić, powiedzieć, że żadne z tych słów nie mają znaczenia. Chciał krzyczeć.

Zamiast tego poszedł zalać herbatę.

\- Więc to tyle? – zapytał Harry zza niego. – Ty naprawdę… _spójrz_ na mnie. To, jak się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, czy ty naprawdę nie… Jeszcze nigdy w taki sposób się do nikogo nie zbliżyłem.

Louis zaśmiał się sucho. – Jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks był Zayn.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Louis zerknął na niego kątem oka, zauważył, że książę mu się przygląda.

Szatyn wziął uspokajający oddech i jakoś udało mu się spojrzeć w oczy drugiego mężczyzny. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał… To nie musi być niezręczne, prawda? Ty i Zayn robicie to od lat.

\- Nie jesteś Zaynem – warknął Harry, w jego głosie pojawił się cień irytacji. Louis powinien się z tego cieszyć. Złość księcia mogła pomóc położyć temu kres, zanim mogłoby to wymknąć się spod kontroli.

 _Zanim_ mogłoby wymknąć się spod kontroli? Chryste, na to było już za późno; Louis stracił kontrolę w momencie, gdy pocałował bruneta. To był początek apokalipsy.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem Zaynem. – Herbata. Louis powinien ją zalać. Kontynuował spokojnie. – Chodziło mi o to, że seks nie musi psuć przyjaźni, prawda? Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Naprawdę? – Irytacja w głosie księcia się zwiększyła. – Naprawdę jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, skoro _niczego_ mi nie mówisz? Jesteś taki… Jak możesz żyć z tymi murami wokół siebie?

To był jak cios w gardło. Louis wypuścił powietrze.

Chwytając jedną z filiżanek, zaoferował ją brunetowi. Ich palce dotknęły się lekko, gdy Harry ją przyjął. Wyglądało to na automatyczną reakcję, po czym Harry stał na środku kuchni i trzymał kurczowo kubek z parującym napojem, mrugając intensywnie. Po chwili przełknął i się odwrócił. Louis pozwolił sobie przez jedną sekundę, jedną małą, nieistotną sekundę przyjrzeć się linii pleców Harry’ego, łagodnej krągłości jego tyłka.

Potem Louis podniósł swój kubek i wziął łyk. Ciecz była zbyt gorąca, prawie poparzyła jego język. Skupił się na gorzkim smaku ziół, a nie na kwaśnej żółci, która osiadła na tylnej części jego gardła. To było okropne. Louis musiał _coś_ powiedzieć, wyznać małą część prawdy.

\- Podobałeś mi się. Kiedy byłem nastolatkiem. – Słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim miał szansę lepiej się nad nimi zastanowić. – I na początku było to cholernie dziwne i dokuczałem ci znacznie bardziej niż powinienem. Ale teraz… Jesteś… - _Wszystkim._ – Ostatnia noc była świetna. Ale nie ma… po prostu nie możemy. Nigdy by się nam nie udało.

To nie było kłamstwo. Ale też nie do końca prawda. Louis poczuł większą kwaśność w swoich ustach i zmył ją dużym łykiem herbaty, który poparzył jego mostek.

Harry z łoskotem odstawił swój kubek, herbata rozlała się poza jego brzeg. – Wykorzystałeś mnie? – zapytał ostro. – Żyłeś jakąś nastoletnią fantazją, pozbywając się jej ze swojego systemu, a teraz po prostu… _cholera._ – Jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się wraz z wziętym oddechem. Chwileczkę, co?

_Co?_

Zanim Louis mógł przerwać, Harry wyprostował się, podnosząc głos. – Pieprz się. Myślałem, że jesteś… Myślałem, że jesteś inny. Że to było inne. Myślałem, że widziałeś prawdziwego mnie. Ale jesteś taki jak wszyscy inni. Prawda?

\- Harry – zaczął Louis, ale potem nie wiedział, jak kontynuować. Jak do choler miał naprawić sytuację bez ujawniania o sobie całej prawdy? Jego serce próbowało przedrzeć się przez jego żebra.

\- Wyjdź – powiedział Harry, ostro i szorstko.

W porządku.

Całe ciało Louisa skurczyło się do skóry i kości. Ze słowami księcia brzęczącymi wokół jego czaszki, szatyn odłożył filiżankę, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę sypialni.

\- Dokąd idziesz? – warknął Harry.

\- Po moje rzeczy. Nie mogę wyjść w koszulce i bokserkach. – Każde słowo ocierało się o gardło Louisa, zostawiając surowe, krwawe ślady.

Harry nie próbował go zatrzymać. Także za nim nie ruszył.

Jeden krok, drugi. I kolejny. Louis rozejrzał się po sypialni Harry’ego – pościel, którą pobrudzili, jeansy księcia leżące na podłodze, splątane ze spodniami Louisa. Trzęsły mu się ręce, kiedy schylił się, by je podnieść. Założył je, potem zgarnął swoją koszulkę.

Powinien ją ubrać. Nie miał prawa zatrzymać koszulki Harry’ego, nie ma prawa do _niczego_ , co należy do księcia.

Louis się nie przebrał. Poklepując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy i portfela, kopnął własną koszulkę pod łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju. Przeszedł obok kuchni i miał nadzieję, że Harry go zawoła… ale Harry tego nie zrobił.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł na klatkę schodową i zamknął drzwi, brzmiał to jak zamknięcie celi w więzieniu.

\--

Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Harry opadł na krzesło. Zrobiło mu się zimno, lód płynął w jego żyłach, mięśnie zamarzły. Gniew buzował pod jego skórą, ale wyparował w ciągu kilku sekund, sprawił, że pokój stał się ponury i ciężki.

Herbata Louisa nadal stała na blacie. Zapach drażnił księcia.

Wstał i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Wszystko pachniało seksem oraz potem, było obrzydliwe i brudne. Zaczął od ściągnięcia pościeli i wrzucenia jej do pralki wraz z wczorajszymi ubraniami. Jego koszulka zniknęła; Louis musiał ją zabrać.

Co za dupek. Co za pieprzony _drań_. Jak śmiał?

Harry prawie do niego zadzwonił. Sięgał już po telefon, jego palce zdrętwiałe, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się wysłać szybką wiadomość do Zayna i Nialla. _„Więc L okazał się prawdziwym dupkiem”._ Rzucając urządzenie na stolik nocny, zastanowił się nad założeniem świeżej pościeli. Ale nie chciało mu się tego robić. Materac patrzył na niego oskarżycielsko.

Potrzebował prysznica. Musiał zmyć z siebie zapach Louisa oraz wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Musiał zacząć ten dzień od zera. Wyszedł z sypialni bez patrzenia za siebie.

Obok wanny znajdowała się mała kałuża, przypomnienie o ostatniej nocy. Harry przyglądał się jej nieco zbyt długo, przypomniał sobie wodę spływającą po jego plecach i palcach Louisa w jego włosach, bezradne jęki wydawane przez szatyna, gdy pieprzył jego usta. Bezmyślne słowa pochwały, _takie dobre, najlepsze jakie kiedykolwiek miałem, nikt inny, nikt inny._ Louisa dochodzącego z małym westchnięciem, podpierającego się ręką na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny. Używającego tej ręki, by popchnąć Harry’ego na plecy, mimo że w wannie było mało miejsca. Szatyna całującego go, dopóki Harry nie czuł niczego innego oprócz Louisa, Louisa, Louisa.

\--

Krótko po tym jak Harry opuścił łazienkę w luźnych spodniach od piżamy, przyjechał Niall.

\- Zayn przyniesie ze sobą alkohol – powiedział na powitanie, potem przyciągnął przyjaciela do uścisku.

Harry wziął oddech, który wydawał się być pierwszym od wielu lat. – Skąd wiedzieliście?

\- Znamy cię. – Nie nazwałbyś dupkiem nikogo, dopóki ta osoba nie zachowywała się jak największy kutas we wszechświecie, więc… - Odsuwając się, Niall pstryknął księcia w obojczyk. Spoglądając w dół, Harry zauważył wielką malinkę. – Zakładam, że spędził tutaj noc – rzekł Niall.

\- Tak. – Harry wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Dwa kubki nadal stały na blacie. Brunet oderwał się od Nialla, żeby wylać zimną herbatę do zlewu.

Niall przyglądał mu się, mrużąc oczy. – Zakładam, że nie spędził tutaj całego poranka.

\- Poczekajmy na Zayna. Nie chcę opowiadać tej historii dwa razy. – Opierając się o zlew, Harry skrzyżował ramiona. – Cholera, nienawidzę się tutaj kisić. Myślisz, że… Paparazzi zapewne grasują pod Zamkiem Windsor i… To znaczy, oni prawdopodobnie grasują pod każdym budynkiem, który jest własnością królewską, ale myślisz, że moglibyśmy pojechać do twojego domku na wsi? Tylko na trochę? Ty, Babs, Zayn i ja?

\- Ona ma jutro jakiś pokaz mody – powiedział Niall. – Ale moglibyśmy spędzić tam dzisiejszy dzień. A także noc. Zrobię kilka telefonów.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział mu Harry, całkowicie szczerze. Myśl o wyrwaniu się z Londynu uspokoiła go na tyle, że krew przestała mu spływać w uszach jak wodospad, jak woda lejąca się na niego, gdy klęczał… _nie._

Podczas gdy Niall poszedł wszystko załatwić, Harry zajął się przygotowywaniem śniadania. Zayn przyjechał w połowie, przyciągnął księcia do uścisku i nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Wpadł w rytm przyjaciela, pomagając mu napełnić talerze i zanieść wszystko na balkon. Butelka wódki zajęła honorowe miejsce na środku stołu, chociaż na jej widok skręcało bruneta w żołądku.

\- Więc mam rację – zapytał Zayn z pełną buzią – że dobrałeś się Louisowi do spodni, a on okazał się znacznie większym dupkiem niż zakładaliśmy?

Harry odłożył swój widelec. I tak nie był głodny. – Coś w tym stylu. Seks był naprawdę świetny. Jeszcze nigdy…

\- Uważaj, co chcesz powiedzieć – ostrzegł Zayn, ale jego uśmiech był miły. Pod stołem przycisnął swoją stopę do tej należącej do księcia.

Harry zdołał odwzajemnić uśmiech. – Nie zamierzam głaskać twojego ego. Oboje wiemy, że wiesz, co robisz.

\- Czy ja naprawdę muszę tutaj być? – Zaprzeczając swój protest, Niall uniósł szklankę soku pomarańczowego wymieszanego z alkoholem. – Tak czy inaczej, wypijmy za cholernie dobry seks.

\- No nie wiem. Cholernie dobry seks, tak, to genialne. Tylko… Nie spodziewałem się takiego emocjonalnego połączenia. Ktoś powinien mnie ostrzec. – Gardło księcia było kompletnie suche, gdy przełykał ślinę. Zerknął na chmury, które sprawiały wrażenie zastygniętych w bezruchu. Jak świat, który stoi w martwym punkcie. To zwiększyło wrażenie uwięzienia, usuniętego z rzeczywistości, i Harry miał tego naprawdę cholernie dosyć.

Louis kazał mu trzymać się z daleka od wszystkich kanałów informacyjnych. Ale Louis był również ogromnym dupkiem, więc dlaczego Harry powinien słuchać czegokolwiek, co wyszło z jego ust?

Głos Nialla sprowadził go na ziemię. – Bądźmy szczerzy, połączenie emocjonalne jest w tym najlepsze.

\- Nie, jeśli to wszystko jest tylko kłamstwem. – Harry ponownie przełknął. – Na przykład, jeśli myślisz, że to prawdziwe, ale druga osoba żyje jakąś nastoletnią fantazją. A po wszystkim rzuca cię jak zepsutą zabawkę.

\- Zabiję tego cholernego drania – mruknął Zayn.

Niall milczał przez chwilę, gapiąc się na księcia. Potem bardzo wolno pokręcił głową i zmarszczył nos. – To nie ma sensu. Sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy, to nie… Stary, kiedy patrzył na ciebie podczas nagrywania tego wywiadu, nie wyglądało to na nastoletnią fantazję. Fakt, jest złośliwy, ale jest też… Jego twarz łagodnieje w twoim otoczeniu. Tak jak wtedy, gdy robiliśmy te próby i ty byłeś smutny, a on był tym, który…

\- Proszę, przestań – przerwał Harry. Nie. _Nie._ Nie mógł pozwolić, by Niall zmylił go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Harry nadal zmagał się ze świadomością, że mylił się co do Louisa. Był przekonany, że ta zewnętrzna szorstkość chroniła słodkość znajdującą się w głębi jego duszy, była murem ukrywającym prawdziwego Louisa – tego, który pomagał dzieciakom ulicy i pokazywał przebłyski wrażliwości, tego, który pocałował księcia jakby naprawdę miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie, tego, który pokrzepiał go i angażował w poważne dyskusje, tego, któremu pojawiały się zmarszczki wokół oczu, gdy się śmiał.

Harry mógłby zakochać się w tym Louisie. Może nawet był już w połowie drogi.

To było tylko złudzenie.

\- Po prostu mówię, że to nie trzyma się kupy. – Niall zamilkł, marszcząc brwi. – Ale to nie daje mu prawa, by zachowywał się wobec ciebie jak dupek. Zayn, co zrobimy z ciałem?

\- Zjemy je – powiedział Zayn poważnym tonem. – Użyjemy jego kości jako chleba.

Niall skinął głową. – Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia.

Mimo że mięśnie księcia wydawały się ciężkie, Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Kanibalizm nie jest rozwiązaniem. Alkohol jest. Nie powiedzieli wam tego? Poczuję się lepiej, gdy się stąd wydostaniemy. To wszystko zaczyna mnie nieco przytłaczać.

Niall wstał bez słowa i przytulił przyjaciela od tyłu, ich policzki przyciśnięte do siebie. Harry przetarł wilgotne oczy. Nie będzie płakać. Nie z powodu Louisa. I zdecydowanie nie dlatego, że jego życie prywatne stało się dramatyczną ekspozycją dla całego świata, a on jest jedynym, którego ten spektakl omija.

Dosyć tego. Wystarczająco długo się już ukrywał, prawda?

Odchrząknął i wsunął swoje palce pod stopę Zayna. – W każdym razie, mam dość. Powinienem był być mądrzejszy, i tyle. Możemy porozmawiać o czymś zabawniejszym? Na przykład o randce Zayna z Liamem?

Zapadła cisza. Zayn przyglądał się księciu, podczas gdy Niall nadal go trzymał. Potem blondyn się wyprostował, twarz modela się zrelaksowała, a Harry’emu było trochę łatwiej oddychać.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to była randka – powiedział Zayn. – Po prostu szliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, wiesz? Było miło. Liam jest słodki. – Zamilkł, a potem prychnął. – Cholera, nie mam pojęcia, co robię.

W drodze powrotnej do swojego krzesła, Niall klepnął Zayna po ramieniu. – Dojdziesz do tego. Włóż część A do gniazda B…

\- Odwal się – powiedział mu Zayn.

Uśmiech Harry’ego wydawał się obcy, nie pasujący do jego twarzy. – Super, w porządku. Chyba będę musiał żyć zastępczo waszymi związkami, skoro moje życie uczuciowe to niewypał.

\- Jeden dupek nie czyni… - Niall urwał i zacisnął usta. – Cholera. Chciałem powiedzieć coś w stylu, że „Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni”, ale wszystko o cym mogę teraz myśleć, to stado tyłków. Nie jest to ładny widok.

\- I ty to mówisz – wtrącił Zayn. – Ponadto, to powiedzenie nie ma żadnego sensu w tym kontekście. Nie ma tutaj żadnego stada, jest tylko jeden idiota.

\- Które – powiedział Niall – oznacza, że nie ma wiosny, bo to tylko jedna jaskółka. To ma idealny sens. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Harry obserwował ich wymianę z lekkim rozbawieniem, które jednak nie rozjaśniło jego myśli. Wczorajsze wspomnienia nadal były zbyt świeże. Jednak jutrzejszy dzień będzie inny. Spoglądając w dół na swój talerz, całkowicie stracił apetyt.

\- Hej, Zayn? – zapytał. – Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś wrażenie, że Liam coś ukrywa?

Zayn odpowiedział z opóźnieniem, ściągając brwi. – Tak. Nie wiem zbyt wiele o jego przeszłości. Powiedział mi tylko, że bycie z Jamesem oznacza otrzymanie drugiej szansy. Coś jak czyste konto. Nie chciałem na niego naciskać.

Druga szansa – dokładnie tego samego Louis chciał dla tych dzieciaków. Czyżby próbował zrekompensować własne szczęścia, spłacając przysługę? Harry nie wątpił, że Louis _coś_ ukrywał. Jak złe to było? Wystarczająco złe, że musiałby obawiać się nadzoru publicznego, który był nierozerwalną częścią życia Harry’ego oraz tego, że jego przeszłość mogłaby wpłynąć na każdego, kto się do niego zbliży?

Wszystko, co Harry posiadał to pojedyncze kawałki układanki. Czy Louis był wart wysiłku, by je poskładać? Czy w ogóle na to zasługiwał, skoro odepchnął księcia?

_Nigdy by się nam nie udało._

Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie dokładnych słów Louisa. To, co Louis powiedział o swoim nastoletnim zauroczeniu – czy Harry wyciągnął pochopne wnioski? Szybko oskarżył szatyna o życie fantazją z przeszłości i Louis go nie poprawił. Ale czy to oznaczało, że to prawda? Dlaczego Louis ukradł koszulkę księcia, skoro to wszystko nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia?

Boże. W głowie Harry’ego panował kompletny bałagan.

Musiał na chwilę odlecieć ze swoimi myślami, ponieważ kiedy z powrotem skupił się na teraźniejszości, Zayn mówił Niallowi, że nie, nie był tchórzem, bo odmówił zaproszenia Liama na ich wycieczkę, skoro Liam _pracował._

\- Cóż, jutro nie będzie pracować, prawda? Przynajmniej nie cały dzień. W końcu to weekend. – Niall uniósł brwi. – Więc zaproś go na mecz reprezentacji Anglii.

\- Ed też przyjdzie – powiedział Harry. Nie wiedział dlaczego uznał to za istotną informację; o ile był świadomy, Liam nie interesował się Edem. To Louis zawsze siadał prościej za każdym razem, gdy pojawiało się imię Eda, mimo że nigdy nie pytał.

\- Ed jest w mieście? Zajebiście. – Niall napił kawałek pomidora na widelec i pomachał nim w powietrzu. – Chciałem porozmawiać z nim o mojej nowej gitarze. Muszę czymś się zająć, jeśli wasza drużyna nie będzie wykonywała swojej roboty.

\- Wypraszam to sobie – powiedział Harry sztywno. – Trzy Lwy są narodową instytucją i nie pozwolę ci ich obrażać w mojej obecności. Poza tym, udało im się awansować do Pucharu Świata. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych drużyn.

Niall kopnął go pod stołem, a Harry mu oddał. Powiedział sobie, że to dzień jak każdy inny, ale w jakiś sposób nadal czuł dłonie Louisa na swojej skórze. Nienawidził tego. _Nienawidził._


	17. Część 8.2

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby wszystkie jego wnętrzności zmniejszyły się do rozmiaru mocno skompresowanej piłki.

Może będzie tego żałować, ale był zmęczony otrzymywaniem informacji w lekkostrawnych kęsach. Był _dorosły_ , do cholery jasnej, więc najwyższy czas, żeby zachowywał się tak jak na osobę dorosłą przystało. Odkładając na bok swoją zapakowaną torbę, spojrzał na zegarek i doszedł do wniosku, że miał jeszcze pół godziny zanim przyjedzie po niego Niall. Sporo czasu.

Harry sięgnął po tableta leżącego na stoliku i odblokował go, gdy szedł na taras. _The Sun, The Mirror_ i _The Guardian,_ szybkie przejrzenie wzmianek na Twitterze – to powinno dać mu wyobrażenie o dyskusji w kraju. Opadł na kanapę i włączył pierwszą stronę.

Piłka nożna była na samej górze, artykuł o nim znajdował się nieco niżej. _Supermodel księcia Harry’ego: coś więcej niż przyjaźń?_ Tak jak było przewidziane, pojawiły się spekulacje na temat jego relacji z Zaynem i połączono je ze zdjęciami ich dwójki z Hiszpanii i innych okazji. Jednak to komentarze tak naprawdę interesowały księcia. Przeglądał je z sercem bijącym wysoko w jego piersi.

_Piekielnie dobrze razem wyglądają. Kogo to obchodzi. Pieprzyłbym ich obu. Hańba. Proszę o sex-taśmę. Haniebne. Pochwalam jego odwagę._

Ze słowami brzęczącymi w jego głowie, wszedł na Twittera. Dwadzieścia minut później zamknął aplikację, mrugając i będąc nieco zdezorientowanym. Więc… nie było tak źle. Prawda? Oczywiście nie obyło się bez nienawiści – homoseksualizm to grzech, i ci, którzy go praktykują powinni smażyć się w piekle – ale jakoś w ogóle go to nie dotknęło.

Jeszcze tydzień temu wziąłby to sobie do serca. Jeszcze tydzień temu pobiegłby do Louisa.

Teraz Harry miał się dobrze. Pewna część komentarzy była naprawdę przykra, ale.. ogólnie miał się dobrze. Może poranne wydarzenia sprawiły, że był zbyt otępiały, by odczuć ich skutki. W ogóle nie czuł się otępiały. Czuł się całkowicie obudzony, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu miał idealny widok na rzeczy, które miały znaczenie, a które nie.

Opinie nieznajomych w Internecie nie miały znaczenia. Nie mogli go skrzywdzić. Nie mogli go wykorzystać, naruszyć jego zaufania, sprawić, by zakochał się w wyobrażeniu. Nie mogli od niego odejść.

_Dzięki, Louis._

\--

Było południe, zanim Louis dotarł do biura.

Po opuszczeniu mieszkania Harry’ego chodził bez celu przez… chwilę. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, ale wystarczająco długo, by Liam zadzwonił do niego dwa razy. Louis nie odebrał. Zamiast tego wędrował wraz z tłumem. Z jakiegoś powodu liczył na to, że będzie rzucał się w oczy w kraciastej koszuli księcia, ale jak dotąd nikt na niego nie wskazał i nie zawołał: „Ma na sobie ubrania księcia Harry’ego!” Tak naprawdę nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

W jego bezmyślnym ruchu nie było żadnego konkretnego kierunku, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy znalazł się przed barem Stana. O tej godzinie miejsce nadal było zamknięte, a okna zasłonięte. Siedem lat temu było to jedno z ulubionych miejsc Louisa, to tutaj poznał Stana i znalazł przyjaciela w wesołym barmanie. Tutaj też spotkał Jamesa.

Louis odwrócił się, by w końcu ruszyć w kierunku biura.

Teraz stał przed biurem Liama i zbierał się na odwagę. Wydawało się, że wszyscy inni poszli na lunch, ale ciche stukanie w klawiaturę podpowiadało, że Liam do nich nie dołączył i… Cholera, Louis musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Stan wydawał się być oczywistym wyborem, ale podczas gdy znał przeszłość Louisa, nie znał księcia. Liam znał.

Biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, Louis wszedł bez pukania. Liam spojrzał w górę i zrelaksował się, gdy rozpoznał Louisa. Jego uśmiech był szeroki.

\- Och, hej. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu się pojawisz.

\- No tak, cóż. – Louis wzruszył ramieniem i starał się przybrać normalny wyraz twarzy. Usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko biurka przyjaciela. – Mam kilka spraw na głowie. Tak jakby…

\- Wydaję mi się, że byłem na randce z Zaynem – przerwał mu Liam.

Cokolwiek Louis planował powiedzieć, uciekło to od niego. Liam wydawał się bardzo szczęśliwy, miał radosne oczy i szeroki uśmiech. Siedział na krawędzi fotela, patrząc na Louisa. Randka. Tak, tak to powinno wyglądać: spotkanie, chodzenie na randki, zakochanie się w sobie i pójście do łóżka.

\- To… - Louis z ostrożnością odwzajemnił uśmiech przyjaciela. – To świetnie. Naprawdę świetnie. Co się stało?

\- Po tym wyszliśmy. To znaczy, wczoraj. Zayn i Niall powiedzieli, że powinniśmy wyjść, abyście ty i Harry mogli porozmawiać. A potem Niall nas porzucił, więc tak… - Liam podniósł długopis i niespokojnie obrócił go w palcach, w sposób, który kontrastował z jego zwykłym spokojnym zachowaniem. Jego głos był cichy. – Szliśmy przez Camden, głównie rozmawialiśmy. To było… miłe, wiesz? Naprawdę go lubię.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – powiedział Louis. Miał to na myśli. Cholera, naprawdę; jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na dobre rzeczy, zdecydowanie był to Liam. Jednak nadal tliła się w nim mała iskierka zazdrości. Dlaczego Louis też nie mógł mieć tej jednej rzeczy? Dlaczego nie mógł zatrzymać Harry’ego?

Harry szybko założył, że Louis go nie chciał, że Louisowi nie zależało – jakby Harry niczego więcej się nie spodziewał. Jak mógł nie widzieć tego, że Louis za nim szalał? Ale z drugiej strony to wszystko wina Louisa, co nie? Nie był zbyt otwarty, jeśli chodzi o fakt, że uważał księcia za genialnego i pięknego. W ogóle nie był zbyt otwarty.

A teraz płaci za to godziwą cenę.

\- Hej – powiedział nagle Liam, rzucając długopis. – Czy to nie koszula Harry’ego?

Louis powrócił do teraźniejszości. – Pożyczyłem ją.

\- Och? – Liam zmrużył oczy. Jego ton był pełen ciekawości, a oczy wyraźnie skupione na twarzy Louisa. – Wczoraj wieczorem? Dzisiaj rano? To dlatego tak późno przyszedłeś do biura? Czekaj, a o czym wy w ogóle musieliście porozmawiać?

To było to. Otwarcie Louisa.

\- O niczym – powiedział wolno. Jego żołądek zacisnął się wokół pustego powietrza, racja, nic dzisiaj nie jadł, wziął tylko kilka łyków herbaty. – Takich tam rzeczach. Cholera, kompletnie zapomniałem… podaliśmy wskazówki na skecz w Late Show. Jak poszło?

Liam nie poruszył się przez chwilę, jego uwaga nadal skupiona na przyjacielu. – Lou, jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – zapytał w końcu.

Nie.

\- Tak – powiedział Louis.

Liam westchnął i odwrócił wzrok, przeglądając jakieś papiery, zanim znalazł transkrypcję, którą podał szatynowi.

\- Poszło dobrze – powiedział. – Upozorowali gejowskie wesele, które idealnie pasowało do naszej historii. Sprawili, że bohater Harry’ego wyglądał pewnie, jeśli chodzi o chęć spędzenia miesiąca miodowego na robieniu na drutach. Link do wideo znajduje się w twojej skrzynce pocztowej.

\- Dziękuję. – Louis patrzył ślepo na transkrypcję, zmuszając się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

Po sześciu latach unikania rozmów o swojej przeszłości, słowa nie chciały nadejść. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Liam przyglądał mu się uważnie. Uśmiechając się, Louis wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Trochę więcej czasu, to wszystko czego potrzebował. Jakoś to rozpracuje.

\--

Późnym popołudniem Louis patrzył zaspany na ekran, nie mogąc się skupić. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział wpatrującego się w niego księcia. Louis musiał oczyścić głowę, ale jak mógł uciec, skoro Harry był jego klientem tak samo jak jego… jego… _Cholera_.

Louis nie mógł uciec.

Najmądrzejszą rzeczą byłoby zostawienie bezpośredniego kontaktu Liamowi, ale to oznaczałoby przyznanie się do tego, co się wydarzyło, wyjaśnienie dlaczego Harry nie chciał rozmawiać z Louisem. Dlaczego nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi.

Paraliżując umysł do tej konkretnej myśli, Louis chwycił telefon i wyszedł na balkon. Wypalił prawie całego papierosa, zanim był w stanie wyszukać numer Harry’ego.

 _Cholerny Książę Harry WTF._ Louis śmiałby się, gdyby nie był na krawędzi płaczu.

Pięć sygnałów. Prawie się poddał, decydując na pozostawienie neutralnego powitania na poczcie głosowej, kiedy Harry odebrał. Jego głos pozbawiony był emocji.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Ja… um… - Dym palił Louisa w oczy, więc je zamknął, ślepo gasząc papierosa. – Cześć, Harry. Dzwonię, by zdać ci codzienny raport. Tak jak się umawialiśmy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby było to konieczne. – Harry wydawał się boleśnie profesjonalny, całkowicie poza zasięgiem. – Nick mnie wcześniej poinformował. I sam sprawdziłem kilka źródeł w Internecie.

On – och, cholera. Harry widział nieprzefiltrowaną wersję publicznej reakcji? Nie było tak źle, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę; sposób w jaki ukształtowali historię uspokoił większość wspólnych obaw, no i piłka nożna była mile widzianym rozproszeniem uwagi. Jednak były też komentarze pełne nienawiści, i ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry popełnił błąd szukając ich, pojawił się na progu mieszkania Louisa z czerwonymi oczami i babeczkami.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Louis, zaciskając palce wokół telefonu.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry krótko. A kiedy nie zaoferował niczego więcej, oddech Louisa ugrzązł mu w gardle, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że książę się przed nim zamknął.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Louis. – Jeśli mogę coś zrobić…

\- Myślę, że wystarczająco już zrobiłeś, dziękuję. – To nie był komplement, każde słowo oziębłe. Nie było śladu po pięknym, otwartym mężczyźnie, który… mężczyźnie, w którym Louis się zakochał. Harry został zastąpiony przez nieznajomego. Czy właśnie tak czuł się Harry za każdym razem, gdy Louis go odpychał? Mały, bezradny i niewystarczający?

Smak własnej trucizny.

\- Harry. – Louis przełknął ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Proszę, przestań. Nie jesteś taki.

Śmiech księcia był odrazą samą w sobie. Po raz pierwszy odkąd odebrał, jego słowa nie były kompletnie puste.

\- A może jednak jestem. Może nie jestem jak nastoletnia wersja mnie, o której fantazjowałeś.

Gdyby Louis nie skupiał takiej uwagi, nie zauważyłby malutkiego, ledwo słyszalnego drżenia w głosie drugiego mężczyzny. Opierając się plecami o ścianę, Louis zsunął się po niej i usiadł na wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. _Zranił_ Harry’ego. Naprawdę go zranił. Powinien zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale… Ale nic.

Powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu prawdę. Nie całą, ale wystarczającą część, żeby Harry zrozumiał, że były pewne okoliczności, które działały przeciwko nim, że to nie było – że Louis był – cholera. Harry musiał wiedzieć, że Louis nigdy nie odrzuciłby go w ten sposób. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy.

Louis musiał się z nim zobaczyć. Musiał z nim porozmawiać.

Śmiech na drugim końcu linii uniemożliwił Louisowi powiedzenie tego, co zamierzał. Ktoś wołał księcia, jakiś radosny, kobiecy głos.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział Harry do telefonu. – Jestem z – celowa przerwa – _przyjaciółmi_ , więc to nienajlepsza pora.

Aluzja była dotkliwa. Louis ostatni raz płakał, gdy był w pociągu do Londynu z dwoma tysiącami funtów w plecaku oraz głosem ojca dzwoniącym w uszach. _Wolałbym, żebyś był martwy. To byłoby mniej haniebne._

W tym momencie Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- Okej – powiedział cicho. – O jakiej porze mogę jutro zadzwonić? W brytyjskich mediach powinno być dość cicho, z powodu nadchodzącego meczu naszej reprezentacji, ale chciałbym zdać ci raport z rozwoju międzynarodowego.

\- Nie kłopocz się. – Harry wrócił do uprzejmego nieznajomego. – O ile wiem, twój zespół wykonał świetną robotę z początkowym poruszeniem. Myślę, że Nick da sobie teraz z tym wszystkim radę.

Louis schował twarz w zgięciu łokcia i zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. Koszula księcia już prawie nim nie pachniała, śmierdziała papierosami i Louisem.

\- Więc to pożegnanie? – zapytał.

\- Nie, pożegnanie było dzisiejszego poranka. – Harry słyszalnie pobrał powietrze. – To zerwanie większości naszych pozostałych więzi.

Louis mocno zacisnął powieki.

\- Większości?

\- Cóż, jest jeszcze, no wiesz. – Przez chwilę Harry wydawał się niespokojny, potem odzyskał równowagę. – Jest jeszcze Liam. Sądzę więc, że możemy wpaść na siebie od czasu do czasu.

Oczywiście, że o to chodziło Harry’emu. Żadnych więzi emocjonalnych, nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Przykro mi – wydukał Louis. Wyszło cicho i zdesperowanie, a cisza, która potem nastąpiła dała mu światełko nadziei, że Harry przejrzy przez warstwy szatyna i zrozumie wszystko bez konieczności tłumaczenia.

\- Mnie również – odpowiedział Harry. Mimo że nie było to już takie stanowcze jak jego poprzednie słowa, ale nie zachęcało Louisa do dalszego komentarza. Kilka sekund później książę zakończył rozmowę. Louis pozostał na podłodze, telefon przyciśnięty do policzka, nos schowany w koszuli, która już nawet nie pachniała jak Harry.

Policzył do trzech, wciągając powietrze, odczekał chwilę i je wypuścił, ponownie licząc do trzech. Powtórzył to. Regularność uspokoiła jego myśli. Z każdym cyklem jego płuca wydawały się szersze.

Głos Liama wyrwał go z tego.

\- Louis? – Szok był wyraźnie słyszalny.

Louis nie słyszał jak się zbliża, więc zajęło mu chwilę, aby wziąć się w garść. Podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Jak długo tutaj był? Nie mógł być dłużej niż kilka minut.

Musiał w końcu odpowiedzieć, prawdopodobnie zajęło mu to zbyt długo, ponieważ kiedy Liam przykucnął obok niego, ściskając jego ramię, niepokój na jego twarzy się zwiększył.

\- Lou, co się stało?

_Wszystko jest do bani. Cały ten wszechświat jest cholernym żartem._

Rozluźniając się nieco pod dotykiem przyjaciela, Louis odchrząknął.

\- Zakochałem się w Harrym.

\- Och. – Szatyn miał wrażenie, że Liam odczuł wielką _ulgę_. – Myślałem, że wydarzyło się coś okropnego. Właśnie teraz zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę?

\- To jest okropne – powiedział mu Louis. – Nie ma absolutnie żadnej szansy, żebyśmy byli razem. A ja po prostu… Cholera. – Tak wiele chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Słowa nie chciały opuścić jego ust.

Zamiast tego pociągnął Liama za rękę i minęła tylko sekunda nim brunet zrozumiał ten gest. Przytulił Louisa i był na tyle uprzejmy by nie narzekać, gdy szatyn zbyt mocno się go trzymał.

Przez krótką chwilę żaden z nich się nie poruszył, siedząc na brudnych płytkach. W końcu Liam zmienił pozycję na bardziej komfortową.

\- Czy między wami wydarzyło się coś innego? – zapytał cicho. – Mam na myśli wczorajszy wieczór. Coś, co sprawiło, że po zwykłej rozmowie telefonicznej jesteś w kompletnej rozsypce.

Louis ukrył twarz w koszulce Liama, jego głos przytłumiony.

\- Wiesz już, prawda?

\- Nie węszyłem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Liam zdawał się być ostrożny. Louis pokręcił głową, ale się nie odsunął.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem na myśli to, że wiesz od momentu, kiedy zapytałeś mnie czy wszystko w porządku. Wcześniej.

\- Podejrzewałem. Masz na sobie jego koszulę – powiedział Liam, wplątując dłoń we włosy na karku Louisa. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, więc oczywiście musiało się coś wydarzyć.

\- Poszliśmy do łóżka. – Louis westchnął i zamknął oczy. – To był najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będzie mi z kimś tak dobrze, ale… tak. Wypijmy za uczenie się czegoś nowego.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany seksem. – W tonie Liama nie było osądu, tylko akceptacja. Gdyby Louis mógł wczołgać się do ciała Liama – tak platonicznie – by na chwilę się tam ukryć, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Ostatecznie zacisnął dłonie na koszulce przyjaciela.

\- Ja… - Louis poczuł ucisk w gardle. Teraz. Robił to _teraz._ – Trochę przedawkowałem seks. W pewnym sensie. Straciłem apetyt na jakiś czas.

Jeśli Liam był zaskoczony jego słowami, nie okazał tego w żaden sposób. Jego postawa w ogóle się nie zmieniła, tak jak jego ton.

\- Dopóki nie spotkałeś Harry’ego.

\- Dopóki nie spotkałem Harry’ego. – Louis skinął głową. – Pokłóciliśmy się. Dzisiaj rano. Była to głównie moja wina, i to było…

\- Głupie? – zasugerował Liam uprzejmie.

\- Nieuniknione – powiedział Louis i przełknął głośno ślinę. – Ale również nieco głupie. Powiedziałem mu, że podkochiwałem się w nim jako nastolatek, i kiedy pomyślał, że to był powód, dla którego się z nim przespałem – jedyny powód, tylko z powodu mojego nastoletniego zauroczenia – nie poprawiłem go.

\- Cholera, Lou. Dlaczego nie?

\- Wtedy to miało sens. Jako powód, dla którego by się nam nie udało, bez konieczności powiedzenia mu… wszystkiego.

\- Więc teraz uważa, że jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy inni, którzy lecą na jego tytuł. Ale to okropne. – Liam pociągnął szatyna lekko za włosy. Louis podniósł głowę, słowa Liama były jak cios w brzuch. _To okropne._

Tak, było. Więc dlaczego Louis wyszedł, nawet nie próbując tego naprawić? Cholera jasna, był _idiotą._

Usiadł.

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Z Harrym. Naprawdę muszę z nim porozmawiać, ale nie sądzę… Cholera, pewnie zamknie mi drzwi przed nosem.

_Dobrze ci tak._

Jednak Liam tego nie powiedział. Zamiast tego spuścił rękę na łokieć Louisa, lekko go ściskając.

\- Cóż, możliwe. Ale znam cię dość dobrze i wiem, że jesteś w stanie zmusić go, by cię posłuchał. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.

\- Nawet nie wiem, co jestem gotów mu powiedzieć. – Pulsowanie w okolicy czoła było nie do wytrzymania. Stało się nieco bardziej znośne, kiedy zamknął oczy. – Jestem żałosny.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, po czym Liam go uderzył. Mężczyzna nie użył siły, jego pięść ledwo dotknęła ramienia Louisa, ale wystarczyło, by szatyn otworzył oczy.

\- Uważaj – powiedział mu Liam, mrużąc oczy. – Mówisz o moim najlepszym kumplu.

Nieplanowanie kąciki ust Louisa uniosły się lekko ku górze. Był to pierwszy tego dnia szczery uśmiech.

\- Twój najlepszy kumpel jest idiotą.

\- Czasami. – Liam również się uśmiechnął. – Ponieważ Harry’ego nie ma dzisiaj w Londynie, mój najlepszy kumpel-idiota ma czas do jutra, by wykombinować, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – Louis przerwał na chwilę, po czym sam odpowiedział na własne pytanie. – Och, Zayn ci powiedział?

\- Tak. Rozmawiałem z nim nieco wcześniej. Zaprosił mnie na jutrzejszy mecz Anglii. On również, um. – Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy bruneta, jego wahanie było widoczne. – Poprosił mnie, żebym nie przyprowadzał cię ze sobą. Wydawało się, że oczekiwał ode mnie, że to rozumiem, więc tak się zachowywałem.

Żołądek Louisa przemieścił się do jakiegoś niższego poziomu.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że muszę najpierw przedyskutować to z tobą – dodał szybko Liam. – W końcu to nasz zwykły wieczór w pubie. Ale pomyślałem… Jeśli musisz porozmawiać z Harrym, ale może on nie ma zbytniej ochoty by słuchać? Prawdopodobnie jest to twoja najlepsza szansa, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną. Zawsze łatwiej, gdy będziesz miał kogoś przy sobie, co nie?

Owijając ramię wokół talii Liama, Louis odsunął się nieco na bok, by położyć głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Jego głos był zachrypnięty.

\- To nie będzie łatwe, nie. Nie kiedy eskortą jest Niall i Zayn.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Liam w końcu odpowiedział.

\- No cóż, może to nie ma być takie łatwe.

Tak, może nie miało.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? – zapytał Louis. – Zabrałbyś mnie ze sobą, mimo że Zayn poprosił cię, byś tego nie robił?

\- Zrobiłby to samo dla Harry’ego. – Chociaż wypowiedź mężczyzny była pewna, jego mięśnie napięły się zauważalnie, i Liam przesunął się nieco w stronę ściany. – Więc będzie musiał zrozumieć. Jeśli nie… Mówi się trudno, co nie? Jesteś częścią mojego życia.

Ciało Louisa wydawało się małe i ciężkie.

\- Ale chcesz, żeby on również był jego częścią.

\- Tak. – Liam powoli wypuścił powietrze. – Co oznacza, że potrzebuję, żeby wasza dwójka żyła w zgodzie.

\- Naprawdę jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wiesz? – Louis zacieśnił uścisk na Liamie. Popołudnie było ciche, zakłócane jedynie przez delikatny zgiełk ruchu ulicznego i warkot helikoptera lecącego w oddali. – Pewnego dnia, w niedalekiej przyszłości, upijemy się i porozmawiamy o tym, jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy.

\- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy – odparł Liam.

\- Pracuję nad tym – powiedział mu Louis.

Odpowiedź Liama składała się z szybkiego uśmiechu, który Louis odwzajemnił. Mimo że jego ciało nadal wydawało się cięższe niż powinno, wspomnienie chłodnego głosu księcia było jak świeża rana, naprawdę czuł się lepiej niż wcześniej. Musiał powiedzieć Jamesowi, że wykonali swoją robotę, potem wrócić do domu, przespać się trochę, może spotkać z Liamem, obejrzeć mecze które były wieczorem w telewizji.

A jutro wymyśli, co powie Harry’emu – jeśli Harry w ogóle będzie chciał go wysłuchać. Jeśli będzie chciał dać Louisowi kolejną szansę, skoro ten wykorzystał ich znacznie więcej niż tak naprawdę powinien otrzymać.

 


	18. Część 9.1

Po całym dniu spędzonym w otoczeniu ludzi, mieszkanie Harry’ego wydawało się niepokojąco ciche.

Rzucił torbę tuż przy drzwiach i poszedł do kuchni, nalewając sobie szklankę wody, którą wypił duszkiem. Brudne talerze oraz szklanki z wczorajszego śniadania z Niallem i Zaynem nadal znajdowały się w zlewie, wraz z dwoma filiżankami – tymi z niebieskim motywem kwiatowym, których Harry rzadko używał. Ominął je wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na nie ukradkiem i znów odwrócił wzrok. Ostatecznie je umył i wysuszył, zanim włożył z powrotem do szafki. Poza zasięg jego wzroku.

Mieszkanie nadal było zbyt ciche. Wstąpił do salonu by włączyć telewizor, nawet nie sprawdzając programu, następnie ruszył w stronę sypialni. Inni przyjdą tutaj za kilka godzin, krótko przed rozpoczęciem meczu. Miał sporo czasu na drzemkę.

Łóżko było w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawił, nagie, bez pościeli.

Harry stał w drzwiach przez kilka sekund, zanim zdecydował się wejść do środka. Usiadł na brzegu materaca i poczuł jak ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Tylko jedno ciało. Tylko jedno.

Położył łokcie na udach i spuścił głowę, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Wszystko było w porządku. Albo będzie. Louis był chwilową usterką w systemie. Harry dojdzie do siebie za jakiś czas.

Kiedy ponownie podniósł głowę, zobaczył czarny materiał wystający spod łóżka. Wyciągnął go stamtąd za pomocą palców u stopy. Koszulka Louisa. Harry gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze.

Cholera. To nie było sprawiedliwe.

Dlaczego Louis ją zostawił? Dla kpiny? A może uznał, że to odpowiednie wynagrodzenia za koszulę, którą mu ukradł? Harry nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis postanowił ubrać jego koszulę. To aż krzyczy przywiązaniem, które nie istnieje. A może Louis zatrzymał ją, by… _nie._ Harry odsunął od siebie myśl, jakoby Louis zatrzymał ją jako trofeum. Z całą pewnością nie był aż tak okrutny. Ale z drugiej strony, czy on w ogóle znał Louisa?

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go osoba mówiąca jego imię. Co…? Och, oczywiście, telewizor.

Zerwał się i podążył za dźwiękiem do salonu. Był to jakiś program plotkarki, gdzie jakaś uśmiechnięta i mocno wytapetowana prezenterka mówiła o jego nagłym zniknięciu, braku jakichkolwiek śladów od czasu jego prawdziwie zdumiewającego wywiadu. Z narodem żonglującym swoją uwagą pomiędzy piłką nożną a zabawą w chowanego, którą Harry wyraźnie wygrał, nie był to czas, żeby się w końcu pokazać? Pytanie, co chciałby zrobić dalej.

Harry od razu jej nie polubił. Tym bardziej, że jej słowa uczepiły się jego skóry i nie mógł się od nich uwolnić, mimo że próbował.

Pozostawiając telewizor włączony, wyszedł na taras, opadł na kanapę i zamknął oczy. Niski szum miasta dźwięczał wokół niego, wciąż obecny mimo to odległy, i Harry poczuł się dziwnie usunięty, jakby mieszkał w równoległym wszechświecie.

_Wyobraź sobie, jaki wpływ może mieć osoba twojego pokroju._

Pieprzyć Louisa. Pieprzyć go, _pieprzyć go_ za to, że udało mu się zawładnąć każdą komórką jego ciała, że osadził się w życiu Harry’ego. Jakie to ironiczne, kiedy Louis był skryty i ostrożny.

Jednak to nie znaczyło, że Louis się mylił. Nie kiedy chodziło o zdolność księcia do dokonania zmian. Harry nigdy nie byłby w stanie zaoferować tego rodzaju praktycznej rady, co Louis, prawdopodobnie nie posiadał takiego doświadczenia – ale gdyby przestał się ukrywać, gdyby to on manipulował opinią publiczną, a nie na odwrót…

Może gdyby użył swojej mocy, może wtedy mógłby coś zmienić.

\--

Liam się spóźniał, a Harry był rozbawiony tym, jak Zayn z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Ponieważ Harry był dobrym przyjacielem, nie dokuczał przyjacielowi z powodu nadmiernej ilości czasu, jaką spędził w łazience, by ułożyć swoje włosy.

Kiedy Zayn spojrzał na zegarek po raz trzeci w ciągu niecałych pięciu minut, Harry pochylił się nad modelem, który siedział na dywanie przed kanapą, plecami opierając się o łydki księcia.

– Wyglądasz świetnie – powiedział Harry cicho, tak aby nie zakłócić gorącej dyskusji Nialla i Eda o strunach do gitary. – Liam będzie tu lada moment. Nie będzie wiedział, co go uderzy. A teraz uspokój się, dobrze? Sprawiasz, że robię się nerwowy. Jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrzebuję tego, kiedy czeka nas mecz z Włochami. Chociaż to jest nieco urocze.

\- Spadaj – wymamrotał Zayn. – Nie jestem uroczy. – Złożył lekki pocałunek na nagim kolanie księcia, dokładnie tam, gdzie kończyły się jego spodenki.

\- Jesteś – powiedział mu Harry. – Bardzo. Pozwól mi rozkoszować się twoim blaskiem.

Zayn spojrzał na niego niewzruszony i miał zamiar skomentować, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na odliczanie, Harry odepchnął Zayna i zerwał się na równe nogi. W porządku, piętnaście minut do rozpoczęcia meczu. Chipsy, tonic i gin były łatwo dostępne, a oni wszyscy mieli na sobie narodowe koszulki. Cóż, z wyjątkiem Nialla, który uparcie namalował na swoich policzkach flagę Irlandii. Gdy Zayn go zobaczył, przywitał go słowami: „Hey, Horan, wiesz że twoja drużyna nie dostała się nawet do fazy grupowej?” Byli gotowi na udany mecz; lepiej żeby reprezentacja Anglii dała z siebie wszystko.

Wizjer pokazał mu Liama patrzącego wprost w kamerę bezpieczeństwa, droga znajdująca się za nim była opustoszała. Harry wpuścił go do budynku i czekał przy otwartych drzwiach, skupiając większość swojej uwagi na odgłosie kłótni w salonie; Ed dokuczał Zaynowi, że to nie on, a jakiś kiepski pływak został twarzą kampanii _Aqua di Giò._ To rozproszyło jego uwagę na tyle, że nie zauważył dwóch par kroków – dopóki nie wyłapał ruchu na skraju jego pola widzenia.

 _Cholera_ nie.

Nieco ukryty za Liamem, Louis wspiął się po ostatnich stopniach. Jego czerwona koszulka wisiała na nim luźno, postawa zdradzała dyskomfort, gdy patrzył na księcia z obawą wypisaną w jego ostrożnym uśmiechu. Mimo starannie ułożonej fryzury, nadal wyglądał na zmęczonego. I pięknego. Zawsze był cholernie piękny.

Ten drań.

\- Harry, cześć. – Cichy głos Liama przerwał ciszę, która osiadła wokół nich. Harry blokował drzwi, Liam stał u szczytu schodów, a Louis stopień niżej. Szatyn nadal wpatrywał się w księcia.

Celowo skupiając wzrok na Liamie, Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Hej, cieszę się, że dałeś radę przyjść. Ale myślałem, że Zayn powiedział ci, że zaproszenie nie obejmuje innych?

Ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, wyszło to w miarę spokojnie, chociaż nie osiągnął klinicznego chłodu, który udało mu się otrzymać podczas wczorajszej rozmowy telefonicznej. To było o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy kątem oka nie widział wzdrygającego się Louisa. Ale poważnie. Louis oczekiwał, że Harry będzie skakał z radości na jego widok? Po co w ogóle tutaj przyszedł? Pewnie chciał poznać Eda.

\- Tak. – Liam zdawał się być szalenie zakłopotany. – Ja po prostu… Jeśli mnie przepuścisz, zostawię waszą dwójkę, żebyście… um. Przedyskutowali to. Okej?

\- Nie mamy o czym dyskutować – powiedział Harry szorstko, kierując swoje słowa do Liama zamiast do Louisa. Jednak zrobił krok w bok, żeby wpuścić Liama i od razu wrócił do blokowania drzwi.

\- Będę w środku? – Zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Chociaż Harry nie był pewny, czy Liam zwrócił się do Louisa czy do niego, nie odwrócił się by sprawdzić. Zamiast tego skinął gwałtownie głową.

\- Zaraz do was dołączę. Muszę tylko wyrzucić śmieci. – Kiedy tylko słowa opuścił jego usta, znienawidził siebie za nie. Harry nie chciał być tą okropną, mściwą osobą, która rozkoszowała się sposobem, w jaki oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w bólu.

_Nie jesteś taki._

\- Harry – powiedział Louis bardzo cicho. – Proszę, przestań.

Przełykając ślinę, Harry oparł się biodrem o framugę drzwi i skrzyżował ramiona. Wciągnął powietrze przez nos. Przyprawiające o mdłości ciśnienie za jego czołem sprawiło, że trudno było mu myśleć. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – To było nie na miejscu. Jednak nie zmieniam zdania. Nie jesteś zaproszony. I masz tupet pokazując się tutaj.

\- Ja… - Louis odchrząknął, zamrugał i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. – Naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.

Na przykład to, jak Harry był cholernie głupi, ponieważ wierzył, że coś ich łączy, chociaż Louis niczego nie obiecywał? Dzięki, ale nie.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – powiedział Harry.

Louis sunął wzrokiem w górę po nogach księcia, przez jego tors, zatrzymując się na krótko na jego twarzy, po czym spojrzał gdzieś w bok. – Mały książę, proszę. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – przerwał Harry. Czuł się nieco chory. – Daruj sobie wymówki, ponieważ nie mam ochoty ich usłyszeć. Więc po prostu… trzymajmy się od siebie z daleka.

Louis milczał przez chwilę, jego ramiona napięte, a usta ściśnięte w wąską linię Nigdy nie wydawał się mniej pewny siebie. Światło na klatce schodowej zgasło, pogrążając ich w ciemności. Jak uroczo. Harry sięgnął do włącznika. Jasność sprawiła, że Louis zmrużył oczy i wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego, zanim zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał księciu w oczy.

\- Liam jest moim najlepszym kumplem, a Zayn twoim. Nie sądzę, żeby Zayn bawił się Liamem – przywaliłbym mu, gdyby jednak, ale… Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Co oznacza, że będziemy się widywać. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. – Głos Louisa zyskał trochę pewności. – To mój zwykły wieczór z Liamem w pubie, pamiętasz? Już wpadamy na siebie. Naprawdę chcesz to dla nich zepsuć?

To był cios poniżej pasa. W rzeczywistości była to wręcz manipulacja. I mimo że Louis miał rację, Harry nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Louisa. – _Nigdy_ bym tego nie zrobił. Ale to nie znaczy, że muszę wpuścić cię do mojego mieszkania.

\- Cóż – powiedział Louis. – Ale wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdybyśmy zawarli rozejm, nie uważasz?

Nie, Harry tak nie uważał.

Miał zamiar to powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Zayna dochodzący z salonu, mieszający się z dźwiękiem z telewizora, krzykiem Nialla oraz radosnym głosem Eda, a także chichotem Liama. Słowa zamarły w gardle księcia. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył na Louisa.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał Harry w końcu.

\- Żeby z tobą porozmawiać. I obejrzeć mecz, ale przede wszystkim żeby z tobą porozmawiać. – Odpowiedź Louisa wydawała się szczera i Harry nie wiedział już w co wierzyć.

\- Więc nie jesteś tu dla Eda?

Louis ściągnął brwi.

\- Eda?

\- Eda Sheerana.

\- Cholera, jest tutaj? – Louis wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, a następnie pokręcił głową. – Nie, to nie… To fajnie, ale to nie dlatego tu jestem.

Chociaż Louis był dobrym aktorem, jego reakcja wydawała się prawdziwa. Boże, to wszystko było takie… głupie. Takie pomieszane oraz poplątane, i Harry nie wiedział; po prostu nie _wiedział._

\- Nie jestem gotowy na rozmowę z tobą.

Louis odwrócił wzrok i przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, szarpiąc rąbek swojej koszulki.

\- W porządku – zgodził się cicho. – Więc będę trzymał się od ciebie z daleka, dopóki będziesz gotowy. Ale proszę nie zmuszaj naszych przyjaciół do wybierania.

Co za manipulujący drań. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby Harry wpuścił go do środka? Naprawdę tylko dlatego, że chciał spędzić wspólny wieczór z przyjaciółmi, czy mówił poważnie o swojej potrzebie rozmowy z Harrym? Był na tyle zdesperowany, żeby wykorzystać Zayna i Liama jako pretekst do pozostania w życiu księcia?

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – powiedział szorstko. – Chyba że pierwszy to zrobię.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź Louisa. Po prostu odwrócił się, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Nie spojrzał przez ramię, gdy szedł z powrotem do pozostałych. Wyobraził sobie, że czuje wzrok Louisa na swoim karku.

\--

Więc to będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż Louis sobie wyobrażał.

Znajdując się w słabo oświetlonym przedpokoju, nie spieszył się ze ściągnięciem butów i powiedział sobie, że nie ma prawa czuć się zraniony. Powinien być wdzięczny, że Harry w ogóle go wpuścił, nawet jeśli Louis musiał użyć swoich przyjaciół jako broń. Chryste, w jaki sposób miał cofnąć wyrządzoną krzywdę bez zdradzania zbyt wiele? Jak miał poinformować go o zagrożeniu – dla nich obu – bez mówienia księciu o najgorszej części swojej przeszłości? Ładne przeprosiny, które Louis chciał zaoferować wydawały się boleśnie niewystarczające po tym, jak zagrał nieczysto by dostać się do środka mieszkania.

Coś wykombinuje. Musiał to zrobić.

Ruszył w stronę światła wylewającego się z salonu. Stojąc na progu, przyjrzał się obrazowi – migotanie ogromnego telewizora, Zayn i Liam leżący na podłodze, Harry na kanapie, wciśnięty między Niallem i Edem Sheeranem. Cholera jasna, _Ed Sheeran_. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu miałby atak serca. Teraz iskra ekscytacji była przykryta strachem obciążającym żołądek Louisa.

Minęły trzy kolosalne sekundy, zanim Zayn zerknął w stronę drzwi. Kiedy zauważył Louisa, usiadł gwałtownie. Zmrużone w zaskoczeniu oczy dowiodły, że Harry nawet nie powiadomił ich o obecności szatyna. – Co _ty_ tutaj kurwa robisz? – zapytał Zayn.

Niall i Ed niemal równocześnie spojrzeli w jego stronę, podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w skład włoskiej drużyny. Liam mrugnął i odwrócił się do Zayna. – Hej, proszę przestań.

Wszystko było okropne.

\- Rozumiem, że to Louis? – zapytał Ed, boleśnie neutralnie. Oczywiście, że znał całą historię. Harry nie miał sekretów przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, prawda? Może Louis powinien wziąć z niego przykład.

Szatyn podszedł do Eda wolnym krokiem i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Tak, jestem Louis. Miło cię poznać. Jestem wielkim fanem.

Chryste, brzmiał jak idiota. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie spotkanie z jednym ze swoich ulubionych muzyków, zaczęłoby się od powiedzenia czegoś dowcipnego przez Louisa, po czym Ed wybuchłby śmiechem i postawił mu piwo. Do końca wieczoru staliby się najlepszymi kumplami. Zamiast tego muzyk uścisnął jego dłoń bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy i przedstawił się dość lodowatym tonem.

Tak, to nie ta bajka.

\- Miło cię poznać – powtórzył Louis, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Zerknął na księcia i przyglądał mu się wystarczająco długo, by zapamiętać jego profil oraz sposób, w jaki jego włosy skręcały się na skroni. Potem odwrócił się i usiadł na podłodze, blisko Liama.

Zayn nadal się w niego wpatrywał, a szybkie spojrzenie potwierdziło, że Niall również nie był zadowolony. Cóż, Louis wiedział, że będą po stronie Harry’ego. Spodziewał się tego, nawet był za to wdzięczny, ponieważ książę zasługiwał na takich przyjaciół. Przyciągając kolana do piersi, Louis starał się nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział Zayn. Posłał Liamowi spojrzenie. – Powiedziałem ci, żebyś go nie przyprowadzał.

            W telewizji drużyny ustawiły się do hymnów narodowych, a klatka piersiowa Louisa bolała go od braku powietrza. Już miał wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, usprawiedliwienie, _cokolwiek_ , kiedy odezwał się Niall.

\- Masz cholerny tupet, Tommo. Nie fajnie. – Blondyn nie miał tak morderczego spojrzenia jak Zayn. Objął księcia ramieniem i przyciągnął go bliżej. Harry momentalnie rozluźnił się w jego uścisku – tak jak zwykł tonąć w ramionach Louisa. Gdyby tylko szatyn mógł dotknąć księcia, przebiec palcami po podbiciu jego stopy, a następnie po jego nagich łydkach…

Odwrócił wzrok i milczał. Co miał im powiedzieć? _Że to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie?_ Nie, nie było. Nie do końca. Louis mógł poprawić księcia, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry błędnie zinterpretował tę malutką część prawdy, którą Louis się podzielił – ale tego nie zrobił, ponieważ wydawało mu się to dobrą wymówką, dlaczego ich związek nie miałby przyszłości. Musiał wymyślić lepszy powód, coś, przez co Harry nie będzie czuł się tak wykorzystany.

A może musiał przestać kłamać.

\- Posłuchajcie – zaczął Liam. – Wiem, że nie jest idealnie, ale…

\- Zaraz zacznie się mecz – przerwał Harry, niezwykle niegrzecznie. – Wolałbym nie spędzać tego czasu na słuchaniu kłótni moich przyjaciół, co oznacza również ciebie, Liam. – Sposób w jaki Harry odmówił chociażby zerknięcia w stronę Louisa wyraźnie wykluczyło go z tego określenia. – Ogłośmy rozejm, w porządku?

Rozejm? Czyli to, co zaproponował Louis. Więc Harry nadal zwracał na niego uwagę, nadal go słuchał. Niezbyt wiele, ale zawsze coś.

Louis poczuł, że napięcie w jego kręgosłupie nieco zmalało, a potem jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Niall się zgodził. Zayn burknął swoją zgodę chwilę później. Gwizdek rozpoczynający mecz nie mógł nadejść w bardziej odpowiednim momencie.

\--

W trakcie pierwszej połowy wzrok Louisa prawie cały czas spoczywał na Harrym. Książę nie spojrzał na niego ani razu.

Wciśnięty między Niallem i Edem, z Zaynem opierającym się o jego nogi, Harry był bardziej poza zasięgiem niż kiedykolwiek. Ciągle przegryzał dolną wargę, trzymał kurczowo swojego drinka i wykręcał materiał czerwonej koszulki, która była identyczna jak te, które mieli na sobie Zayn, Ed, a także Louis. Jego oczy były skupione na meczu, i za każdym razem, gdy Włochy przekraczały środkową linię boiska, spinał się ściskając udo Eda.

Louis musiał przystopować z ginem i tonikiem.

Kiedy po trzydziestu minutach Włochy wyszły na prowadzenie, Harry sposępniał i wypuścił długi oddech. Louis tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, że prawie przegapił moment, jak Sturridge strzelił gola dwie minuty później.

Zrywając się na równe nogi chwilę później niż pozostali, Louis znalazł się w środku radosnego skupiska, które składało się z Liama, Nialla oraz obijającego się o nich Zayna. Po kilku sekundach dołączyli do nich Harry i Ed, uderzając się łokciami. Niall krzyczał coś o angielskich draniach i ich cholernym szczęściu, podczas gdy Harry się śmiał, otwarcie, szczerze i pięknie. Louis nigdy nie chciał nikogo bardziej niż jego. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał.

Po tym jak się rozdzielili, zapadła chwila niezręczności, a uśmiech księcia znikł, gdy spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. Szybko się odwrócił, znacząco, i Louis został zostawiony z sercem bijącym w koniuszkach jego palców. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to usiąść z powrotem na podłodze i patrzeć jak Harry pochyla się w stronę Eda i daje mu buziaka z policzek, w zamian otrzymując uśmiech.

Ich interakcja była łatwa i przyjazna. Zwyczajna.

Marszcząc brwi, Louis ponownie spojrzał na telewizor. Nic nie wskazywało, że między Harrym a Edem było ukryte napięcie seksualne. Nawet jeśli było, Louis nie miał prawa być smutny. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, tak jak Harry i Niall, Harry i Zayn – chociaż to prawdopodobnie kiepski przykład, cholera. W każdym razie nie było powodu, dla którego to było w jakiś sposób inne.

Tylko że Ed był outsiderem w bańce, którą ich piątka stworzyła, gdy planowali ujawnienie się księcia; Ed był przypomnieniem, że Harry się wyślizgiwał. Przypomnieniem, że Louisowi nie było pisane go zatrzymać.

Nie żeby Louis tego nie wiedział. To było po prostu… Boże… Gin bulgoczący w jego żyłach sprawiał, że czuł się nieco niespokojny.

Ponownie zerknął na Harry’ego, i tym razem książę również na niego spojrzał. Kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Harry zacisnął usta i odwrócił się. Louis przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez kilka sekund, ale Harry nie oderwał już wzroku od telewizora.

Biorąc łyka swojego drinka, Louis starał się skupić na grze. I kiedy indziej całkowicie by się w niej zatracił, nie mógłby się skupić na niczym innym niż na włoskich zawodnikach, którzy znajdowali się w polu karnym drużyny angielskiej. Ale z Harrym będącym tylko kilka metrów dalej, ze sposobem w jaki Harry ułożył nogi na kolanach Eda, chwytał ramię muzyka za każdym razem, gdy Włosi byli blisko zdobycia bramki… Louis wziął kolejnego łyka i zbyt późno odwrócił wzrok, ponieważ książę ponownie przyłapał go na przyglądaniu mu się. Tym razem Harry utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy przez bardzo krótką chwilę, potem zmarszczył brwi. Niemal celowo przybliżył się do rudzielca, wyzwanie w jego oczach.

Zaciskając usta, Louis zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizor. Może nie powinien był przychodzić. Cokolwiek miał nadzieję osiągnąć – cóż, już mógł ogłosić porażkę.

Ostatnie kilka minut przed przerwą były torturą, ponieważ Włosi dwukrotnie byli blisko wyjścia na prowadzenie. Kiedy gwizdek zapewnił im tymczasowe wytchnienie, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że w jakiś sposób opróżnił swój kieliszek, a jego ciało wydawało się być mocno ściśniętą sprężyną. Wstał z westchnieniem, rozciągając się. Pół-uśmiechem odpowiedział na zmartwiony wyraz twarzy Liama.

\- Ktoś ma ochotę zapalić? – zapytał nikogo w szczególności, kierując się już w stronę tarasu. Zazwyczaj przyłączał się do niego Zayn, ale Louis nie był zaskoczony, kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał było uporczywe milczenie.

W porządku.

Liam zaoferował niemo, że do niego dołączy, ale Louis pokręcił głową. Nie miał nic przeciwko kilku minut w samotności, świeże powietrze oczyści jego umysł i pozwoli zapanować nad smutnym ciężarem w klatce piersiowej. Było to naruszenie jego zasady jednego papierosa na dzień, ale cholera, zasłużył.

Zaciągał się papierosem z łokciami na poręczy i wpatrywał się w Kanał, kiedy usłyszał kroki za sobą. Spojrzał przez ramię – i połknął dym, kiedy rozpoznał Harry’ego. Kaszląc, odwrócił się całkowicie w jego stronę i w lekkim świetle wylewającym się z salonu próbował odczytać wyraz twarzy księcia. Nie udało mu się.

\- Cześć – powiedział cicho, tłumiąc kolejny atak kaszlu, dym palił go w gardle. Potem przypomniał sobie, jak Harry powiedział mu, żeby się pierwszy do niego nie odzywał i dodał szybkie: - Przepraszam, nie chciałem…

\- Myślałem, że palisz tylko popołudniu – przerwał Harry, jego głos był ostry i precyzyjny. Louis poczuł, że jego ciało stało się trochę cięższe.

\- Jeden na dzień, tak. – Louis odchrząknął. – Robię wyjątki, kiedy jestem zdenerwowany albo zły. Albo smutny.

Harry oparł się o barierkę. Patrzył na aksamitne niebo, a nie na Louisa, kiedy zapytał:

\- Dlaczego ciągle mnie obserwujesz? I jeśli chodzi o Eda, dlaczego ty…

\- Ponieważ jestem zazdrosny – przerwał Louis, a słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, _zazdrosny, zazdrosny, zazdrosny._ Cholera, nie powinien tego mówić; nie miał prawa. Jeśli wcześniej czuł się nieco wstawiony, teraz był całkowicie trzeźwy.

Harry prychnął.

\- Pieprz się – wymamrotał, jego twarz nadal była zwrócona ku niebu. – Naprawdę jesteś dupkiem. Nie wierzę ci. – Jedną z dłoni zacisnął na poręczy, a Louis walczył, żeby pozostać tam, gdzie był, żeby nie przysunąć się bliżej – tylko trochę, tylko odrobinkę, na tyle by móc rozkoszować się wyobrażonym ciepłem skóry księcia.

Zaciągnął się mocno papierosem i milczał, patrząc na profil mężczyzny.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Harry ponownie się odezwał. – Naprawdę ci nie wierzę, Louis. Ty po prostu… Nie możesz mnie nie chcieć, a potem być smutny, kiedy ktoś inny… A Ed jest tylko moim przyjacielem, nikim więcej. A nawet gdyby był, to nie twój cholerny interes.

\- Wiem – powiedział Louis szeptem. Wiedział, że to prawda, że miał swoją szansę – chociaż tak jakby w ogóle jej nie było. Nie do końca. Kontynuował po krótkiej chwili. – I nigdy nie powiedziałem, że cię nie chcę.

Harry wykonał nagły, gwałtowny ruch, coś podobnego do wzdrygnięcia. – Dałeś mi to do zrozumienia. – Mimo że jego ton był szorstki, Louis wyłapał przebijający się ból. Nienawidził siebie za to.

\- Tak tylko usłyszałeś – powiedział, wypuszczając dym, który zwijał się ku niebu. – A ja cię nie poprawiłem. Pozwoliłem ci myśleć, że poszliśmy razem do łóżka, ponieważ jako nastolatek byłem tobą zauroczony, i że to był jedyny powód, dla którego chciałem… Nie był. Nie jest. Przepraszam, że sprawiłem, że tak myślałeś.

Cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi jak tysiąc kilometrów. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Louisa, noc pozbawiła go kolorów, jego postawa po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu Louisa zdradzała niepewność. To dało Louisowi odwagę by przysunąć się nieco bliżej, instynktownie wyciągnął rękę by dotknąć twarzy księcia – i zamarł z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu.

Co on _robił_?

\- Chcesz mnie – powiedział Harry powoli, tak cicho, że jego słowa ledwo wypełniły lukę między nimi. Wyglądał jakby był otwarcie rozbity, zawieszony między niedowierzaniem a nadzieją.

Louis wypuścił powietrze i opuścił rękę. – Jak mógłbym nie chcieć?

\- Więc dlaczego? – zapytał, nieco głośniej niż wcześniej.

Gorzki smak ginu z tonikiem pokrył wnętrze ust Louisa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spróbował odgonić go dymem tytoniowym. Nie udało mu się.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył Harry. Skrzyżował ramiona, ponownie się napinając i podnosząc głos. – To, co mówisz nie ma żadnego sensu. Czy ty po prostu…

\- Taki facet jak ja nie spotyka się z facetem jak ty. To tak nie działa. – Słowa opuściły usta Louisa nim mógł je powstrzymać, uciekły na chmurze dymu.

Harry potrząsnął głową, szybko i uparcie. Podszedł bliżej, uniemożliwiając Louisowi spojrzenie gdzie indziej. Boże, gdyby Louis mógł go w tej chwili pocałować…

\- W ogóle cię nie rozumiem. – Harry wydawał się zagubiony. – Co masz na myśli? Facet jak ty, facet jak ja…. co to _oznacza_? Chodzi o to, że jestem członkiem rodziny królewskiej? Wiem, że moje życie nie jest normalne, ale wymyślimy coś, jeśli…

\- Tak po prostu – powiedział mu Louis.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Nie. – Harry nagle się cofnął i odwrócił wzrok. Jego głos odzyskał swój chłód, jakby mężczyzna zwracał się do nieznajomego. – Nie – powtórzył. – To nie tak, że nie możesz. Tylko nie chcesz.

Louis zadrżał. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć na swoją obronę, kompletnie nic, więc po raz kolejny zaciągnął się papierosem. Trzęsła mu się ręka, ale Harry już się odwrócił i tego nie widział.

Kiedy Harry ruszył z powrotem do środka, nawet nie spoglądając się za siebie, Louis nie próbował go zatrzymać. Skończył swojego papierosa, po czym dołączył do reszty na drugą połowę meczu.

Anglia przegrała. Kiedy tylko rozbrzmiał końcowy gwizdek, Louis wstał i pożegnał się bez większego entuzjazmu, tylko Niall i Ed mu odpowiedzieli. Harry patrzył przed siebie, a Zayn posłał szatynowi jeden ze swoich głęboko niewzruszonych spojrzeń.

Liam podążył za Louisem, stojąc w korytarzu z dość bezradnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy Louis przykucnął by zawiązać buty. – Lou…

\- Zostań – powiedział mu Louis. Złagodził swój głos i uśmiechnął się, co wymagało od niego sporo wysiłku. – Poważnie. I tak nie miałem zbyt wielkich nadziei, prawda?

Liamowi zrzedła mina. – Więc on nie… - Przecież wyszedł za tobą na zewnątrz…

Drugi but. Louis skupił się na prostym, nudnym zadaniu i powiedział niskim głosem. – Przyszedł, żeby na mnie nakrzyczeć. Tylko że uprzejmie, żadnego krzyczenia, ponieważ to Harry.

\- Mogę pójść z tobą – zaoferował Liam. – Skoczymy na jakieś piwo.

Kończąc ze sznurówkami, Louis wstał i impulsywnie uścisnął Liama. Jego klatka piersiowa nieco bolała, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał, przyciskając nos do gardła przyjaciela. – Zostań. Dam sobie radę. Wrócę do domu, prześpię się trochę.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien. – Liam nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Jestem pewien. – Tak naprawdę Louis nie był, ale nie było mowy, żeby odebrał Liamowi szansę na ułożenie spraw z Zaynem. Liam i tak sporo ryzykował przyprowadzając go ze sobą. – Wracaj do środka – powiedział mu Louis. – Porozmawiaj z Zaynem. Nie pozwól by to stanęło między wami, dobrze?

Liam nadal się wahał, więc Louis lekko go popchnął.

Brunet zrobił kilka kroków, następnie zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. – Pogadamy jutro?

\- Tak. – Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – A teraz _idź._

Tym razem Liam się podporządkował.

Kiedy już go nie było, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Louisa. Stał przez chwilę słuchając głosów dochodzących z salonu. Potem przetarł dłonią oczy, wyprostował się i wyszedł.

 


	19. Część 9.2

_Facet jak ja nie spotyka się z facetem jak ty._

Co to znaczyło? Co to _do cholery_ znaczyło?

Harry miał ochotę coś kopnąć. Albo zanurkować głęboko, próbując wstrzymać oddech dopóki jego płuca nie rozerwą się z potrzeby powietrza. Czy to była inna wersja „to nie ty, to ja”? Nie wyglądało na to. Nie ze sposobem, w jaki Louis reagował dzisiaj na obecność księcia.

_Chcesz mnie._

_Jak mógłbym nie chcieć?_

Louisowi zależało. Ale nie wystarczająco by być uczciwym.

Co było naprawdę ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Louis zbyt szybko go ocenił. Nosisz to jak zbroję. Tak, racja. Louis był hipokrytą.

Zbierając kilka pustych szklanek oraz paczkę chipsów, która zawierała już tylko okruszki, Harry zsunął się z kanapy zostawiając pozostałych by mogli ze spokojem przeanalizować mecz. Kuchnia była ciemna i cicha, nawet nie włączył światła, gdy szedł do zlewu. Kiedy wyszedł by zmierzyć się z Louisem, alkohol spowodował, że wokół wszystkiego powstała łagodna poświata. Już dawno wyparowała. Teraz czuł się zmęczony i zdezorientowany, nawet bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- Harry – powiedział Liam zza niego. Harry przestraszył się i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Półmrok w pomieszczeniu spowodował, że widoczna była tylko sylwetka mężczyzny.

Harry świadomie rozluźnił postawę i wysilił się na lekki ton. – Nie słyszałem jak przyszedłeś, przepraszam. Podać ci coś?

\- Właściwie to chciałem z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać. – Liam brzmiał wyraźnie nieswojo, ale również zdecydowanie. Zrobił krok do przodu, tak że teraz oboje znajdowali się w ciemności.

\- O czym? – zapytał Harry, chociaż tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pod pretekstem włączenia lampek nad blatem kuchennym, odwrócił twarz.

\- O Louisie – powiedział Liam, nadal tym zdecydowanym tonem. – Ponieważ myślę… po prostu nie bądź… - Urwał i westchnął. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był łagodniejszy. – Powinieneś dać mu szansę na wyjaśnienie. Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy, wiesz?

_Jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy._

Harry potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się mgły w jego mózgu. Nie, to nie było takie łatwe. Jeżeli Louisowi naprawdę zależało, nie zależało mu _wystarczająco._ Nie, jeśli wszystko co mógł zaoferować to zmęczone wymówki. Miał około siedmiuset szans na wyjaśnienie i za każdym razem tylko odpychał księcia.

Odwracając się, Harry oparł się o blat i spojrzał Liamowi w oczy. – Miał tę szansę. Nie wykorzystał jej.

Lekka poświata lampek wystarczyła by ujawnić błysk niepokoju, który pojawił się na twarzy Liama. Mężczyzna potarł swój kark. – Posłuchaj, to skomplikowane. Wiem, że czasami niezły z niego dupek, ale on również… on jest dobrym człowiekiem, jest lojalny, i stara się. Ostatnio bardzo się otworzył, i to dzięki tobie. Zabrał cię ze sobą być zobaczył jego pracę z tymi dzieciakami, Harry. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak _osobiste_ to jest dla niego?

Harry przez chwilę przetwarzał słowa, poplątany ciąg _osobiste_ i _dzięki tobie_ i _on się stara_ odbijał się w jego głowie. Powoli wciągnął powietrze. – Mówisz, że… Mówisz, że nawet ty nie znasz całej historii? To znaczy jego przeszłości? Czy to naprawdę… _Chryste._

\- To skomplikowane – powtórzył Liam. Naprawdę takie było? Harry’emu nie wydawało się to szczególnie skomplikowane.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Louis powiedział mi, że ukrywam się za ładnym kłamstwem by moje życie było łatwiejsze? – Wyszło to ostrzej niż książę zamierzał. Wyłapał sposób, w jaki Liam drgnął. Kontynuował po chwili. – Cóż, kto się teraz ukrywa? I nie mów, że mnie chroni, ponieważ jestem pewien, że chroni samego siebie.

Liam zmarszczył czoło. – To nie takie proste. Louis żyje tak od lat…

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym nie wiedział jak to jest – przerwał mu Harry.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy wiesz – powiedział Liam łagodnie. – Jest różnica między ukrywaniem się a… robieniem tego, co robimy. Chodzi mi o tych, co pracują dla Jamesa. Nie ukrywamy jednego aspektu naszego życia, ale… znacznie więcej. Duże rzeczy, z tego co wiem lub podejrzewam o innych. Więc nie uważam, że to to samo. – Jego grymas pogłębił się, a Harry szybko wypuścił powietrze, skruszony. Obydwoje milczeli przez chwilę, Liam utkwił wzrok w podłodze, wyraźnie nieswój.

To Harry zakończył ciszę niskim: - Przepraszam, Liam. To nie na ciebie jestem zły. Wiem, że po prostu starasz się być dobrym przyjacielem i naprawdę to doceniam.

Liam odpowiedział z lekkim opóźnieniem, niepokój nadal był wymalowany na jego twarzy. – Proszę, postaraj się nie… Nie oceniaj go zbyt surowo. Nie łam mu serca. Proszę?

_Nie łam mu serca._

Harry gapił się, stojąc w bezruchu, ponieważ – co, chwileczkę. To było nieco więcej niż _jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy,_ znacznie więcej niż _chcesz mnie._ Czy to znaczyło… Ale nie. Na pewno nie. Tak, Louisowi zależało. Ale gdyby Louis był zakochany w Harrym, tak naprawdę _zakochany,_ nie uciekłby tamtego poranka.

A może jednak? Czy mógł być zakochany w Harrym i nadal panikować na myśl o ich związku? Na myśl o ilości _bagażu_ , który wiązał się z byciem partnerem Harry’ego? I, och. Czy to nie tego Harry zawsze się obawiał? Przypomniał sobie słowa, które wypowiedział, gdy Louis po raz pierwszy był w jego mieszkaniu. Harry bez ostrzeżenie wyrzucił z siebie swoje gorzkie obawy i wątpliwości. _Pokaż mi faceta, który pozostanie przy mnie, kiedy media zaczną węszyć._

Ale Louis był wojownikiem. Nie poddałby się tak łatwo. A może jednak?

_Pokaż mi faceta, który pokocha mnie wystarczająco._

\- Liam – zaczął książę, a zaraz potem Zayn wszedł do kuchni spokojnym krokiem. Liam natychmiast się odwrócił by na niego spojrzeć. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który wydawał się być automatyczną reakcją na obecność modela.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Zayn, patrząc między nimi.

Harry’emu zajęło chwilę, nim wziął się w garść. Skinął głową i czekał aż Liam zrobi to samo. Zamiast tego Liam uniósł lekko ramię i spojrzał Zaynowi w oczy, wyglądając na dziwnie zagubionego.

Zayn zmrużył oczy. – Liam?

Minęła kolejna sekunda, po czym Liam przełknął. Skupił wzrok na Zaynie, a Harry poczuł się tak, jakby przeszkadzał w czymś prywatnym.

\- Możemy… - Liam zwilżył usta i zaczął od nowa, patrząc wprost na Zayna. – Możemy porozmawiać? Myślę, że jest kilka rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy, kochanie. – Głos Zayna był spokojny, i nawet jeśli był zaskoczony, nie pokazał tego. Harry przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę na ten temat, komentarz Zayna, że tak, był świadomy tego, że Liam coś przed nim ukrywał.

Przynajmniej Zayn dowie się jakiejś prawdy. Zasłużył na to; zarówno Zayn, jak i Liam na to zasłużyli. Mimo to Harry nie mógł całkowicie stłumić goryczy, która pokolorowała jego myśli.

\- Pokój gościnny jest wasz – powiedział im. – I butelka czerwonego wina, jeśli chcecie. Będę… - Zrobił niejasny gest w stronę salonu i chciał przejść obok Zayna, ale został zatrzymany przez delikatny dotyk na biodrze.

\- Hej – powiedział Zayn cicho. – Porozmawiamy jutro?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zrelaksował się, tylko troszkę. Pocałował Zayna z policzek, a następnie posłał Liamowi coś, co miał nadzieję przypominało uśmiech. – Traktuj go dobrze, okej?

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Liama utrzymało się przez chwilę, po czym pojawiła się na niej ostrożna radość. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy – powiedział.

\- Słyszę was – wtrącił się Zayn.

Harry uszczypnął Zayna w biodro, skinął na Liama i wyszedł z kuchni by dać im nieco swobody. Powrócił do Nialla oraz Eda i rzucił się na nich obu, domagając się przytulenia, ale nawet kiedy zamknął oczy i zatopił się w ich bliskości, jego umysł gonił pytania od jednej strony czaszki do drugiej.

_Facet jak ja nie spotyka się z facetem jak ty._

\--

Barbara przyjechała jakiś czas po meczu, pijana i rozbawiona po wieczorze ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Harry powiedział, że ona i Niall mogą zająć jego sypialnię – „Drzwi zostają otwarte, żadnych gierek w moim łóżku” – i zgodził się na dzielenie kanapy z Edem.

Było prawie jak za dawnych czasów. Harry poznał Eda, jak ten zupełnie przez przypadek występował w jakimś barze w Londynie, jeden z tych wspaniałych dni, kiedy Harry miał szczęście i nikt nie ujawnił informacji o jego lokalizacji, zanim _PrinceWatch_ wbił w niego swoje pazury. Ed urzekł wszystkich swoim głosem oraz gitarą, piosenkami które wydawały się być małymi rewolucjami. Kiedy Harry podszedł do niego po występie, Ed spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem i zapytał: - Cholera, powinienem się teraz ukłonić? Sądzę, że się przewrócę jeśli spróbuję, kolego. Ogólnie z moją koordynacją nie jest za ciekawie, a na dodatek postawili mi kilka drinków.

Resztę nocy spędzili na rozmowie i piciu, a kilka dni później Ed pojawił się na jego progu z radosnym uśmiechem oraz plecakiem. Z racji tego, że poprzednie mieszkanie księcia nie miało pokoju gościnnego, Ed spał na jego kanapie przez następne dwa tygodnie, w trakcie których Harry nauczył się wiele o życiu i poświęceniu.

\- Zbyt łatwo ufasz ludziom – powiedział mu Ed po trzech dniach. Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie myliłem się co do ciebie, prawda?

Niestety nostalgia nie spowodowała, że jego sen był bardziej komfortowy. Zbierało się na deszcz, więc nie mógł skorzystać z łóżka na zewnątrz, i chociaż kanapa w salonie była wspaniałym łóżkiem dla jednej osoby, była zbyt mała na dwie. Kiedy Harry obudził się po raz trzeci, prawie spadając na podłogę, poddał się.

Zostawiając śpiącego Eda samego, wziął tableta i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Poranne niebo nadal było zachmurzone, szare światło okryło miasto, a dookoła panowała całkowita cisza. Harry usiadł na kanapie i otulił się kocem by ochronić się przed chłodem. Odblokowując urządzenie, powiedział sobie, że to był bardzo zły pomysł. Naruszenie prywatności Louisa.

_Facet jak ja._

Chrzanić to. Naprawdę… Boże, Harry był tak cholernie zmęczony tajemniczymi wskazówkami Louisa. Dlaczego Liam mógł się otworzyć, a Louis nie? Skoro Louis w ogóle nie ufał brunetowi – co Harry miał do stracenia. Nic. Nie miał kompletnie nic do stracenia.

Harry włączył Google, wpisał imię Louisa i czekał na wyniki wyszukiwania.

\--

Pół godziny później Harry odłożył tableta na bok i owinął ciaśniej koc wokół swoich ramion. Więc Louis był wirtualnym duchem. Żadnego konta w mediach społecznościowych, nawet żadnego zdjęcia połączonego z jego imieniem. Ponieważ James pracował bez strony internetowej, nie mógł tam niczego poszukać. Nie było kompletnie nic.

Jak to możliwe?

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby jego żołądek został wypełniony ołowiem, ciężkim i obrzydliwym. To nie było możliwe. Nikt nie mógł być aż takim paranoikiem by usunąć wszystkie ścieżki swojego istnienia. A co z arkuszami ocen lub listą absolwentów? Pracami dorywczymi, gdzie imię Louisa byłoby dodane na stronie zatytułowanej „nasz zespół”? Przypadkowe zdjęcie zrobione podczas jakiegoś wydarzenia?

Ponownie biorąc tableta do ręki, Harry przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się tępo w ekran. Potem utworzył nową wiadomość do Nicka. „ _Kim jest ta osoba w MI5, która czasami ci pomaga? Mógłbyś wysłać mi jej dane osobowe? x – H”_

_\--_

Zayn i Liam dołączyli na śniadanie jako ostatni. Harry od razu zauważył, że między nimi coś się zmieniło – siedzieli trochę bliżej siebie, a ich kolana stykały się pod stołem. Niall i Barbara byli odwróceni w swoją stronę i rozmawiali ze sobą jakimś szyfrem, więc Harry był zadowolony z obecności Eda.

Ed opuścił mieszkanie księcia jako pierwszy, krótko po nim wyszli Niall i Barbara. Następnie wstał Liam, uśmiechając się i dziękując Harry’emu za pyszne śniadanie, a także za gościnność. – Odwiozę cię do domu – powiedział mu Zayn.

Oczy Liama były ciepłe, kiedy patrzył na modela. – Nie musisz.

\- Ale chcę – oświadczył Zayn.

Harry zaczął się uśmiechać pomimo niepokoju, który na stałe osiadł w jego żołądku. Kilka razy było blisko zmiany zdania i skontaktowania się z tym kolesiem z MI5 by odwołać sprawdzenie podstawowych informacji o Louisie Tomlinsonie, urodzonym dwadzieścia siedem lat temu w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Jesteś śmieszny – powiedział Zaynowi.

W odpowiedzi Zayn pokazał mu język. Mężczyzna wydawał się radośniejszy niż Harry widział go przez jakiś czas i to sprawiło, że uśmiech księcia zmiękł.

Odprowadził ich obu do drzwi, przytulając Liama na pożegnanie. Mimo że Liam podniósł ręce by oddać uścisk, wyglądał na otwarcie zdezorientowanego, co nieco rozśmieszyło księcia. – To za to, że uszczęśliwiasz mojego najlepszego przyjaciela – powiedział mu Harry. – Lubię ludzi, którzy uszczęśliwiają moich przyjaciół.

Twarz Liama się zrelaksowała. Mężczyzna ścisnął szybko ramię księcia, potem trochę się zawahał. – On… Louis. Nie rezygnuj z niego, dobrze? On naprawdę... To znaczy, nie to że ja wszystko wiem, ale to po prostu… to jest trudne.

 _Trudne_ , pomyślał Harry. Tak, racja, trudne. Chryste, to że nawet Liam nie wiedział wszystkiego znaczyło, że to musiało być złe, naprawdę _złe_ i – i och Boże, cholera. Harry poprosił agenta MI5 o sprawdzenie przeszłości Louisa. Co on do diabła sobie myślał?

Nie mógł tego zrobić. To było złe, nadużycie władzy i musiał to powstrzymać. To nie był on. To nie była osoba, którą chciał być.

Kiedy tylko Liam i Zayn wyjdą, Harry położy temu kres.

Nieco bezmyślnie powtórzył pożegnanie Liama i odwrócił się do Zayna. – Hej – przypomniał sobie by zapytać, przybliżając usta do ucha modela. – Więc wszystko idzie dobrze? Powiedział ci, co się dzieje?

\- Zaczął. Pracujemy nad tym. – Zayn odsunął się, uśmiech odbijał się w jego oczach. Harry odwzajemnił.

Czekał aż odgłos kroków na schodach ucichnie, następnie zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie na chwilę, pozwalając ciszy pustego mieszkania osiąść w jego krwi. W porządku. Popełnił błąd. Nie powinien uciekać się do szukania wirtualnych śladów Louisa i _zdecydowanie_ nie powinien wciągać w to MI5. Odwoła to. Odwoła to teraz i będzie tak, jak gdyby nigdy się to nie wydarzyło.

Odpychając się od drzwi, poszedł odnaleźć swojego tableta. Miał już otworzyć e-maila do Nicka z informacjami kontaktowymi, kiedy zobaczył nową wiadomość w skrzynce odbiorczej. Jej tematem było zwykłe „ _Pańskie życzenie_ ”, wysłana przez Cala Auranda. Faceta z MI5.

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

Powinien ją usunąć. Powinien.

Zamiast tego zacisnął powieki i otworzył powieki.

Nie było za późno. Jeszcze jej nie przeczytał. Nadal mógł ją usunąć, mógł udawać, że nigdy, przenigdy nie posunął się aż tak daleko. Wydychając pospiesznie powietrze, otworzył oczy i skupił się na pojedynczej linii tekstu.

„ _Taka osoba nie istnieje, Sir. Mam zbadać alternatywne rozwiązania?”_

Harry rzucił tableta niedbale i starał się unormować swój oddech.

\--

Kiedy Louis wychodził, przed jego domem nie stał zaparkowany czarny Mercedes.

Zatrzymując się gwałtownie, Louis przestraszył się, kiedy piłka, którą żonglował odbiła się obok niego na chodniku, tocząc się kilka metrów, zanim zatrzymała się przed jednym z kół samochodu. Z jego przyciemnianymi szybami z tyłu, Mercedes ewidentnie był zbyt ekskluzywny na tę okolicę. Czy to możliwe…? Pod pretekstem podniesienia piłki, Louis zajrzał do przodu.

Zach. Za kierownicą siedział Zach.

O Boże. Harry był tutaj.

Czyżby zmienił zdanie? Jednak chciał Louisa w swoim życiu? Nawet jeśli tylko jako przyjaciela – cóż, nie mogli być niczym więcej, nie jeśli Harry chciał być szczery w sprawie swojej orientacji i potencjalnych związków. Louis musiał o tym pamiętać. Kiedy ten jedyny raz pozwolił sobie zapomnieć, wylądował w łóżku księcia, a następnego dnia został wyrzucony z jego mieszkania.

Przyjaciele. To lepsze niż nic.

Kiwając Zachowi głową na powitanie, Louis wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę budynku. Drzwi frontowe od lat nie są zamykane, więc Harry musiał być w środku, czekając na górze przed mieszkaniem szatyna. Dlaczego przyszedł? Co wydarzyło się między wczorajszym wieczorem a dzisiejszym porankiem, że zmusiło go do nagłego spotkania z Louisem? Niepokój zadrżał w żołądku mężczyzny, a on sam był zbyt świadom tego, żeby był spocony oraz rozczochrany przez grę w piłkę nożną w parku, nieudana próba rozproszenia się.

Powoli wspiął się po schodach z piłką przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej. Ostatni zakręt. Wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie zmusił się do ruszenia dalej.

Cholera. W porządku, tak. Harry siedział oparty plecami o drzwi Louisa.

Na odgłos kroków Louisa Harry spojrzał ostro w górę. Ciemność wpleciona była w jego włosy, a zieleń jego oczu zredukowana do matowej szarości. W momencie kiedy zobaczył szatyna, wstał na równe nogi. Louis chciał owinąć się wokół niego i trzymać go dopóki ostatni ślad napięcia nie opuści ciała młodszego mężczyzny.

Zamiast tego zatrzymał się kilka kroków od bruneta. – Cześć – powiedział cicho. Musiał przytrzymać się ściany, żeby nie upaść.

Harry patrzył na niego nieruchomo przez kilka sekund. Potem otworzył usta i wziął głęboki oddech, odwracając wzrok. – Część, Louis. Jeśli to w ogóle twoje imię.

Co – o Boże.

Cholera, nie.

Nie, nie, _nie._

\- Co ty… - zaczął Louis, jego głos odbijał się głucho na klatce schodowej.

\- Nie ma – głos księcia ugrzązł mu w gardle – żadnego Louisa Tomlinsona. Przynajmniej nie ma takiego, który urodził się dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Nie w Wielkiej Brytanii.

W jaki sposób się dowiedział?

Żyły Louisa zamieniły się w drut kolczasty. Jakoś udało mu się pozbierać, zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo woli by przejść obok księcia i otworzyć drzwi do mieszkania. Harry wiedział; _jak dużo_ wiedział?

_Nie ma żadnego Louisa Tomlinsona._

Wtaczając się do środka, Louis zostawił otwarte drzwi. Nadal trzymał piłkę przyciśniętą do piersi. Zdanie szumiało mu w uszach, sprawiając, że trudno było mu się skupić.

\- Co _zrobiłeś?_ – zapytał Harry zza niego. – Co zmusiło cię do zmiany nazwiska? Zabiłeś kogoś?

To ostatnie pytanie wyrwało Louisa z otępienia. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, znajdując księcia stojącego w drzwiach i pokręcił głową. – Chryste, nie. Do cholery jasnej, jak możesz tak w ogóle myśleć?

\- Nie wiem, co mam myśleć. To znaczy, cześć, właśnie dowiedziałem się, że koleś, którego… - Harry machnął ręką, podnosząc głos. – On nawet nie istnieje! Myślałem, że cię znam, ale teraz…

\- Znasz mnie – przerwał Louis. – Naprawdę mnie _znasz._ Harry… - Zrobił krok do przodu i zamarł, kiedy Harry się od niego odsunął, wpadając na uchylone drzwi, tym samym je zamykając. Oczy księcia były szeroko otwarte w szarej jasności, która zalała korytarz Louisa, na jego policzkach pojawił się gorączkowy rumieniec, a on sam przyglądał się Louisowi ze zmieszaniem.

\- Nie wiem już w co mam wierzyć. Nie znam nawet twojego imienia.

Ciało Louisa czuło potrzebę dotknięcia Harry’ego, zmniejszenia dystansu między nimi. – Wiesz kim jestem – powiedział pospiesznie. – Wiesz kim jestem _teraz._ Oto kim jestem.

Harry wydawał się nie słuchać, nadal miał ten okropny ton głosu. – Zrobiłeś coś nielegalnego? Czy to dlatego… masz jakieś kłopoty z prawem? – Przerwał, opierając się ręką o ścianę. – To znaczy, facet jak ty nie może spotykać się z facetem jak ja? Co do cholery zrobiłeś, że jest to takie…

Louis upuścił piłkę. Wylądowała ona na podłodze z głuchym łoskotem. – Proszę, przestań. – Nie mógł nabrać do płuc wystarczającej ilości powietrza. – Nie jestem przestępcą w ukryciu. Nikogo nie zabiłem. Nic w tym stylu, _przysięgam._ Ja po prostu… potrzebowałem nowego początku. To wszystko. Musiałem zerwać z przeszłością. – Słowa wydawały się cienkie, przezroczyste. Boleśnie niewystarczające. – Tym się stałem. _To ja_. – Oddychaj, _oddychaj._ Byli zbyt daleko od siebie, dzieliła ich otchłań, i Louis nie mógł przełknąć rozpaczy, która obciążyła jego głos. – Skąd to w ogóle wiesz? Jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Szukałem w Google. – Harry wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. – Brak wyników. Więc poprosiłem MI5.

Żebra Louisa zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego płuc. Więc Harry wiedział. Wszystko wiedział. Dlaczego nadal pytał o coś, co już wiedział? Czy to był jakiś test? Chciał zobaczyć jak Louis brnie przez opowieść, ukarać go? Dlaczego Harry w ogóle _tutaj_ był?

Kiedy Louis wciągnął powietrze, poczuł smak metalu. – Poprosiłeś MI5 o przeprowadzenie dochodzenia? To jest tak cholernie… Jezu Chryste, pieprz się, Harry. Jak śmiesz nadużywać tak swoją władzę? Myślałem, że jesteś…

\- Nie byłoby takiej potrzeby, gdybyś był ze mną szczery – przerwał Harry. Louis zrobił krok do przodu i podniósł głowę, krew buzowała mu w żyłach.

\- To żadne usprawiedliwienie i dobrze o tym wiesz. To brzmi, jakbym cię do tego zmusił, co… nie, _pieprz się._ Nie miałeś _prawa._ – Jego ręce drżały tak mocno, że musiał zacisnąć je w pięści. – To nadużycie przywilejów. Dlaczego do cholery tutaj jesteś, dlaczego w ogóle zadajesz mi pytania? Czyż twoi przyjaciele z MI5 nie powiedzieli ci wszystkiego? – Jego głos drżał tak samo jak ręce, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. – Hej, może poprosisz ich, żeby dostarczyli ci moją próbkę DNA? Dokumentację medyczną? Wyciąg z konta? Wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki, Wasza Wysokość.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego! – Harry wyprostował się, zwężając oczy. – Ja nawet… Poprosiłem tylko o kilka podstawowych potwierdzeń i wiem jedynie to, że używasz fałszywego nazwiska. To wszystko. Nie _istniejesz_ , nie mam pojęcia skąd pochodzisz, nie mam pojęcia czy w ogóle masz siostry, o których mi powiedziałeś, czy to wszystko było…

\- Nie kłamałem – wypalił Louis. Słodki Boże, _dziękuję ci._ Harry nie wiedział o decyzjach Louisa, których ten nie mógł cofnąć. – Nigdy nie kłamałem. To moja historia i jest wiele rzeczy, których ci nie powiedziałem, ale te, które powiedziałem? Sama prawda.

\- I niby dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć? – Harry wydał z siebie śmiech, który był nędzną odmianą dźwięku. – Przez cały czas namawiałeś mnie do ujawnienia się, kazałeś być szczerym i dumnym, ale ty sam ukrywasz się za tymi murami. Boże, jesteś takim _hipokrytą._

Całe ciepło opuściło ciało Louisa. Przez chwilę patrzył na księcia, kompletnie oniemiały. Potem wciągnął powietrze. – To nie takie proste.

Coś zmieniło się w twarzy bruneta, wszystko w nim się wyostrzyło. – Naprawdę? – zapytał, a pytanie przecięło Louisa do szpiku kości. Louis nigdy nie kochał i nienawidził go bardziej, nigdy nie zasługiwał na niego mniej.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ziemia lekko się kołysała. Ściany wydawały się przybliżać, kiedy nie patrzył.

Harry ją zakończył, jego głos ciemny i napięty. – Więc ty… co? Wychowywałeś się w bogatej rodzinie, a potem twoi rodzice wyrzucili cię z domu i wylądowałeś na ulicy? O to chodzi?

Serce Louisa zamarło. Nie odpowiedział. _Nie mógł._ Jedyne co mógł zrobić to spojrzeć księciu w oczy i spróbować utrzymać się na nogach.

Harry wykonał nagły ruch, wydając z siebie zszokowany dźwięk. – Ponieważ byłeś gejem – wyszeptał. – To dlatego cię wyrzucili, prawda? Ponieważ nie pasowałeś do ich błyszczącej konstrukcji. O mój Boże. Ty… _Urodziłeś się arystokratą._

Słowa. Louis musiał utworzyć słowa, zdania; musiał… Musiał…

Wpadł plecami na ścianę. – Skąd wiesz? Przed chwilą powiedziałeś mi…

\- Elementy układanki w końcu zaczynają do siebie pasować – powiedział Harry, nadal szeptem. Jego wzrok był skupiony na twarzy Louisa. – Mam rację, prawda?

\- Tak. – Słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim Louis zdążył się powstrzymać, zanim zdążył _pomyśleć._ – Masz rację.

Nadal był w lekkim szoku, kiedy Harry nagle do niego podszedł i przyciągnął do mocnego uścisku. Był ciepły i prawdziwy, i jedyne co Louis mógł zrobić to zatopić się w jego objęciach, próbując złapać oddech. Coś zadrżało w jego żołądku, jakaś iskierka światła. O Boże, Harry wiedział. Harry wiedział i nadal tu był. Louis powinien być przestraszony, cholernie _przerażony_ tym, że Harry domyśli się reszty, ale w tym momencie w żyłach Louisa dudniła ulga.

Chowając twarz w szyję księcia, Louis zaciągnął się głęboko. Nie odważył się objąć mężczyzny, wszystko było zbyt kruche i niepewne, jego poczucie równowagi zniszczone.

To Harry ponownie przerwał milczenie. – Wiesz co jeszcze sobie przypomniałem? Dopiero teraz. Skoro byłeś arystokratą, to… - Jego oddech muskał skroń Louisa, sprawiając że szatyn miał trudności ze skupieniem się na tym, co mówił Harry. – W Eton był nauczyciel, który był trenerem drużyny piłkarskiej. Nazywał się Tomlinson. I może to zbieg okoliczności, ale… Nie chodziłem na mecze, ale właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że… Może tylko sobie to wyobrażam…

Louis zmusił się do stania nieruchomo. Za jego powiekami wszystko było ciemne i spokojne, a pokój w końcu przestał wirować. Jednak jego głos wydawał się stargany. – Co sobie wyobrażasz?

\- Jeden z napastników… - Harry zawahał się. – Myślę, że miał na imię Louis. I wyglądał trochę jak ty. Głównie oczy. W _The Chronicle_ był wywiad. Musiałem mieć piętnaście lat, ponieważ to było krótko po tym, jak zdałem sobie sprawę, że lubię facetów. Tak właściwie to… szukałem tego chłopaka na korytarzu, ale…

\- Już odszedłem – przeszkodził Louis. Potem dopadły go głowa księcia, to że wydawał się trochę zakłopotany i… Harry szukał go na korytarzu?

\- Więc naprawdę chodziłeś do Eton? – Harry odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć na szatyna. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jego oczy były duże i bardzo zielone, usta lekko rozchylone. Louis chciał go pocałować. Zawsze, zawsze.

Louis przełknął. – Byłem pewien, że mnie nie rozpoznasz. Mocno się zmieniłem, i byłem dwa lata wyżej od ciebie i Nialla. Ponadto obracaliśmy się w innych kręgach, a do Eton chodziło ponad tysiąc chłopaków, więc… - Louis miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zaraz odpadnie, jak stara tapeta. Harry wciąż się w niego wpatrywał, i szatyn kontynuował po krótkiej chwili. – Kiedy przyjechałem do Londynu, nie miałem pożytku z nazwiska, które było można łatwo połączyć z tytułem szlacheckim, wiesz? Nie żebym w ogóle miał z niego pożytek, ale… w każdym razie. Trener Tomlinson był miły. W klasie sprawiałem trochę problemów , a Tomlinson był… Nie było zbyt wielu dorosłych, którzy brali mnie na poważnie. Więc gdy potrzebowałem pełnego imienia i nazwiska… zdecydowałem się wybrać coś pozytywnego.

Na początku zdawało się to dziwne. Louis ćwiczył swój podpis na skrawkach papieru, dopóki nie wyglądał już tak dziecinnie, dopóki nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Nadal pamiętał ten pierwszy raz, kiedy użył go na urzędowym formularzu, jak bardzo się martwił pomimo obietnicy Jamesa o czystym koncie.

\- To takie… Chryste. – Harry potrząsnął głową. Jedna z jego dłoni nadal spoczywała na ramieniu Louisa, i szatyn nagle przypomniał sobie, że był brudny i spocony. Pewnie wyglądał koszmarnie.

Zrobił krok w bok i przeczesał włosy dłonią. – Wybacz – powiedział. – Grałem w piłkę, a ty jesteś… - Nie dokończył, po prostu wskazał na rozpiętą koszulę księcia, pod którą znajdowała się niebieska koszulka. Cholera, Harry wyglądał dobrze.

Harry zamrugał, sunąc wzrokiem w dół ciała Louisa i zatrzymując go na jego udach. Odległe ciepło osiadło w żołądku szatyna, i może mogli…? Ten jeden raz, _ostatni_.

\- Naprawdę się we mnie podkochiwałeś? – zapytał Harry, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia. – W Eton?

Louis posłał brunetowi coś, co miał nadzieję przypominało skromny uśmiech. – To było abstrakcyjne. Nie znałem cię wtedy, więc nie było to… prawdziwe. Widywałem cię głównie na korytarzach, i byłeś sławny oraz cholernie uroczy, wydawałeś się dość miły. – Louis zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się. Ujawnił już dość sporo. Nadal była jedna rzecz, o której nie mógł powiedzieć, ale wszystko inne było uczciwe. Harry zasługiwał na prawdę, którą Louis mógł wyjawić.

Płuca Louisa wydawały się zbyt pełne, gotowe do pęknięcia, jakby przez minutę był pod wodą i był zdesperowany by dostać się na powierzchnię. _Harry na to zasługiwał._

\- Wtedy – powiedział Louis cicho – cię nie znałem. Ale teraz tak, i to dlatego jestem w tobie zakochany.

Głowa księcia wystrzeliła do góry, a policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. – Jesteś we mnie zakochany? – W jego głosie było wyraźnie słychać zaskoczenie, a potem jego oczy rozjaśniły się, były pełne _nadziei._ O cholera, co Louis najlepszego zrobił? Nigdy nie powinien był tego powiedzieć.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – wychrypiał. Nadal nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście, że ma – powiedział Harry, całkowicie przekonany. Uśmiech zaczął rozciągać się na jego twarzy, gdy próbował dotknąć Louisa.

Szatyn zrobił krok do tyłu. Nienawidził tego, że uśmiech księcia znikł, nienawidził siebie, że to przez niego. Jeśli to była cena jaką Louis płacił za swoje błędy przeszłości, dlaczego również Harry musiał za nie płacić? Dlaczego, skoro mogliby być tak cholernie _dobrą_ parą?

Książę Harry nie mógłby umawiać się z byłym chłopcem do wynajęcia. Społeczeństwo rozdarłoby go na strzępy.

\- To naprawdę nie robi różnicy – powiedział mu Louis, jego głos załamał się w połowie.

Harry po prostu stał, gapiąc się na Louisa, jakby próbował przejrzeć przez jego skórę i rozwikłać bałagan jego serca, płuc i żył. Potem spuścił wzrok, zaciskając na chwilę usta. – Ponieważ boisz się tego, co powie o nas społeczeństwo? To ty powiedziałeś mi, że powinienem nosić swoje sekrety jak zbroję, pamiętasz?

Louis przełknął zbierające mu się w gardle łzy. – To co innego. Nie skończyłoby się to dobrze, wierz mi.

\- Nadal coś ukrywasz. Ty zawsze coś ukrywasz. – Harry odetchnął, dość głośno w przytłaczającej ciszy. – Chcesz wiedzieć jaka jest różnica między tobą a mną? Ja się boję, ale i tak to robię. Ty się tylko boisz.

Louis nic nie mógł powiedzieć. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił wzrok.

\- I – dodał Harry po pięciu sekundach, lub dziesięciu, albo po stu latach – powiedziałeś, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Ale niby dlaczego mam ci wierzyć, skoro zachowujesz się w ten sposób? Skoro w ogóle mi nie ufasz?

\- To brutalna prawda i nie chcesz jej znać. – Louisowi zaschło w gardle. – Nie mogę z tobą być. Nie w sposób, na jaki zasługujesz.

Minęło kolejnych kilka sekund ciszy, jadowitych jak wąż. Potem Harry westchnął, a w jego głosie nie było pretensji, czy też złości. Tylko rezygnacja.

\- Cóż. Wygląda na to, że nigdy się nie dowiemy, prawda?

Następnie odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi, wyszedł po cichu na klatkę schodową. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, i Louis przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu patrzył na ich powierzchnię, po czym zamknął oczy. Nie będzie płakać. Nie.

Zamrugał i poszedł do łazienki. Nie kłopotał się nawet zdjęciem ubrań przed wejściem pod prysznic. Mimo że maksymalnie zwiększył temperaturę wody, szatyn czuł się przemarznięty do szpiku kości.

Podjął właściwą decyzję. Prawda?

\--

Harry nie kłopotał się sprawdzeniem, czy nie ma jakiś ludzi. Wyszedł z budynku, przeszedł krótki odcinek do samochodu, szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i rzucił się na tylne siedzenie.

W lusterku wstecznym wyłapał zaniepokojone spojrzenie Zacha. Harry zsunął się niżej na fotelu i przegryzł wargę, zaczął odczuwać nudności. – Do domu, proszę – powiedział.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Zach chce o coś zapytać. Potem skinął głową i przekręcił kluczyk. Silnik budził się do życia, podczas gdy ostatnie kilka minut kołatało w głowie księcia, kręcąc w kółko, jego własne słowa mieszały się z tymi Louisa – _ty się tylko boisz_ i _nie mogę z tobą być_ i _jestem w tobie zakochany. Nie ma znaczenia._

Zamykając oczy, Harry próbował zrozumieć sens tego wszystkiego. Nie mógł. Cokolwiek Louis zrobił, powiedział, że nie było nielegalne. Co mogło być aż tak złe, że odmówił wyjaśnienia, nawet wtedy gdy Harry zapytał go wprost?

 _To brutalna prawda i nie chcesz jej znać_.

Coś wtargnęło do umysłu Harry’ego, pewna wypowiedź Louisa. Zajęło mu chwilę by przypomnieć sobie małą kuchnię w biurze Jamesa, wyzwanie w oczach Louisa. _Tam skąd pochodzę, jedynymi walutami są pieniądze, seks i władza. Bardzo często są jednym i tym samym._ Arystokracja wyjaśniała dwie z tych trzech rzeczy, ale seks? Dlaczego seks? Jak seks mógł być powiązany z pieniędzmi? Albo władzą, albo z jednym i drugim?

I… Boże, pewnego razu siedzieli na tarasie księcia i rozmawiali o butelkach oraz kieliszkach do shotów, o przyjaźni i seksie. _Osobiście uważam, że kieliszki do shotów są przereklamowane._ Albo to jak stanowczy Louis był co do Shayny, twierdząc że sprzedawanie ciała nie robi z niej ofiary. Że Harry nie powinien jej współczuć. _Nie mówię, że to dobre decyzje, ale są jej._

A potem… O cholera. _Cholera._ Sposób w jaki Louis zachowywał się tej nocy, którą spędzili razem. Ta sprzeczność między jego oczywistym doświadczeniem i iskrami niewinności, momentami kiedy wydawał się niemal zaskoczony własną reakcją. Jakby wcześniej jego własne pragnienia nie miały znaczenia. Jakby nie spodziewał się, że może czerpać z tego przyjemność.

_Chcę zostać w tobie na zawsze._

_Też tego chcę._

Serce Harry’ego próbowało wydostać się z jego klatki piersiowej, a co jeśli się mylił? Wyciągnął pochopne wnioski?

A co jeśli miał rację?

_Facet jak ja nie spotyka się z facetem jak ty._

 


	20. Część 10.1

Kilka minut po opuszczeniu mieszkania Louisa, Harry próbował wszystko od siebie odepchnąć. Chociaż ruchy samochodu pomogły spowolnić jego pędzące myśli, one nadal iskrzyły i skwierczały za jego powiekami. Kiedy auto się zatrzymało i silnik został wyłączony, Harry otworzył oczy i poczuł nagłe zawroty głowy.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział mu Zach łagodnym tonem.

Wciągając głęboko powietrze, Harry spojrzał na swoje mieszkanie. Przyciemnione szyby sprawiły, że świat wydawał się szary, smutny i zmęczony. Boże, nie mógł tam iść. Samo wyobrażenie zmierzenia się z pustym mieszkaniem, usianego drobnymi śladami obecności Louisa – nie. To było zbyt bliskie, zbyt osobiste, by Harry jasno myślał. Nie da rady samemu.

Opadając z powrotem na tapicerkę, Harry starał się zapanować nad ciążącą mu dezorientacją. – Przepraszam, powinienem… - Kręcąc głową, zsunął się niżej. – Możesz zawieźć mnie do Nialla? Proszę.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Zach gładko. Minęła chwila zanim ostrożnie dodał: - Harry, wszystko w porządku?

_Ani trochę._

Wysilił się na uśmiech i miał nadzieję, że nie wyszedł z tego grymas. – Tak. Dziękuję.

Potem ponownie zamknął oczy i czekał na dudnienie silnika, mruczącego w jego krwi i kościach.

To nie była długa podróż, Niall i Barbara przeprowadzili się do mieszkania w pobliżu Hyde Park kilka miesięcy temu, ale czas wydawał się elastyczny. Dziesięć minut dwukrotnie rozciągnęło swoją zwykłą długość. Kiedy Zach poinformował go, że dotarli na miejsce, Harry posłał mu kolejny uśmiech.

Zaczekał aż grupa turystów przejdzie obok samochodu, po czym wygramolił się na zewnątrz i powiedział Zachowi, że zadzwoni, kiedy będzie chciał wrócić. A może po prostu wezwie taksówkę. Kiedyś będzie musiał przestać ukrywać się przed światem – tym bardziej że on, Zayn i Niall mieli zarezerwowane bilety lotnicze do Brazylii na najbliższą sobotę, w samą porę na trzeci mecz angielskiej drużyny. Nick miał ujawnić jutro informację o zaplanowanej obecności, dając im szansę na zajęcie się reakcjami.

Krótki wyjazd z Londynu byłby dobrym pomysłem.

Harry zgarbił się i zadzwonił dzwonkiem, stojąc tyłem do ulicy i patrząc w kamerę bezpieczeństwa nad drzwiami. Głos Barbary wydobył się z domofonu, w jej słowach było słychać rozbawienie. – Czy my przed chwilą nie opuściliśmy twojego mieszkania, H? Zayn chyba ma rację z tym współuzależnieniem.

Po raz pierwszy dotarło do księcia, że może najpierw powinien zadzwonić; Barbara ostatnio sporo pracowała za granicą i nie mogła pojechać z nimi do Brazylii, więc Harry zabierał im czas, który chcieli spędzić razem. To było _samolubne._

\- Przepraszam, Babs. Nie chciałem… Muszę porozmawiać z Niallem, ale jeśli to kiepska pora…

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała mu. – Zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany, doskonale o tym wiesz. Chodź na górę.

Chwilę później Harry wszedł do budynku, oddychając nieco lżej. Mieszkali na parterze, Barbara czekała za nim w drzwiach i od razu przyciągnęła go do mocnego uścisku. Musiała wyjść prosto spod prysznica, ponieważ miała na sobie szlafrok, a jej włosy były schowane pod turbanem z ręcznika. Niall pojawił się za nią kilka sekund później, wciąż się wycierając.

Cholera. Harry naprawdę nie powinien ich tak nachodzić.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył, a Niall lekko go popchnął.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział, podobnie jak Barbara. – Wyglądasz żałośnie. Potrzebujemy mocnego alkoholu, czy piwo wystarczy?

\- Wódka prosto z butelki? – zapytał Harry, wpadając w objęcia Nialla. Barbara poklepała go po plecach i wycofała się z ciepłym: - Bądźcie grzeczni.

Niall wciągnął przyjaciela w głąb mieszkania, w kierunku przestronnej kuchni z widokiem na ogród. Kazał brunetowi usiąść na ławce, która zajmowała jeden róg pomieszczenia, następnie postawił na stole dwie szklanki, chwycił wódkę oraz sok pomarańczowy i powiedział Harry’emu, żeby przygotował drinki, podczas gdy on poszedł założyć szybko jakieś ubrania. Harry zrobił to, co mu kazano, dodając tylko odrobinę alkoholu.

Siadając na ławce obok księcia, Niall podniósł szklankę i stuknął nią w tę należącą do przyjaciela, po czym wziął małego łyka. – W porządku – powiedział cicho, przyglądając się twarzy Harry’ego. – Co się stało? Przerażasz mnie.

Harry wypił trochę soku, grając na zwłokę. Słyszał urywki muzyki dobiegającej z pokoju, w którym znajdowała się Barbara. Dziewczyna śpiewała przesadnie wysokim głosem, niosącym się ponad dźwiękiem jej suszarki.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się… - Harry odstawił szklankę i oparł łokcie na stole. Ołów przylgnął do czubków jego myśli i sprawił, że były one powolne, ospałe. – Chodzi mi o Barbarę i o to, czym się zajmuje… Na świecie są mężczyźni, którzy patrzą na zdjęcia jej ciała. Czy kiedykolwiek ci to przeszkadzało?

Niall milczał przez chwilę, zanim ponownie podniósł kieliszek. – Oni mają zdjęcia – powiedział. – Pewnie. Ale ja dostaję prawdziwą rzecz, a jej ciało jest tylko małą częścią pakietu.

\- Ale co jeśli zrobiłaby krok dalej? Co jeśli… To znaczy, w przeszłości. – Kręcąc głową, Harry próbował uporządkować bałagan w swojej głowie. – Co jeśli faceci dotykaliby ją za pieniądze? Jakbyś…

Nie dokończył. Niall przerwał mu, ściskając mocno jego ramię. – Harry. – Głos Nialla był surowy. – Kocham cię nad życie. Ale teraz musisz się zamknąć i zrozumieć, że porównałeś moją dziewczynę do prostytutki. – Puścił ramię księcia i odchylił się do tyłu, marszcząc brwi. – Gdyby był to ktoś inny, przywaliłbym mu.

Harry spojrzał na niego, następnie przełknął ślinę. Cholera, nie chciał… to miało sens w jego głowie, ale reakcja Nialla… Harry zastanowił się, jak często Niall musiał zmagać się z podobnymi komentarzami ludzi, którzy w ogóle nie znali Barbary.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry cicho. – Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że jej ciało tak jakby jest… źródłem jej dochodów. Nie w złym znaczeniu. Tak po prostu.

Niall chwilę się nad tym zastanowił. – Ale ma nad tym pełną kontrolę, wiesz? Mogą patrzeć, ale nie mogą dotykać. Dotykanie należy do mnie, i to tylko dlatego, że mi na to pozwoliła. Ponieważ mnie kocha. – Uniósł brwi. – Więc to nie ma nic wspólnego z transakcją biznesową. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Ale co jeśli robiła to w przeszłości… - Och, na litość boską, co on wyprawiał? Prawdopodobnie kopał swój własny grób. Ale musiał wiedzieć. Nie mógł sam tego rozpracować, musiał powiedzieć na głos swoje myśli, pozornie je uporządkować. – A co gdyby były transakcje biznesowe? Kiedyś. Potrafiłbyś to tolerować? Nadal byś ją szanował? Kochał?

Po krótkiej chwili niezadowolenie zniknęło z twarzy Nialla, a w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. – Chodzi o Louisa?

Harry zamarł w bezruchu, jego myśli zatrzymały się gwałtownie. Nie powinien mówić Niallowi, prawda? Tylko że musiał _komuś_ powiedzieć, a Niall nie piśnie nikomu ani słówka i… Chryste, Harry go potrzebował. Z westchnieniem podniósł szklankę i zaczął wpatrywać się w żółtą miksturę. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że chodzi o Louisa?

\- Ponieważ całkowicie popadłeś w obłęd. – Niall przysunął się nieco bliżej, na tyle że ich kolana się stykały. – I ponieważ zadajesz mi pytania na temat miłości, szacunku i związków. Oczywiście, że musi chodzić o Louisa.

Zabrzmiało to jak oczywista prawda i to sprawiło, że coś skręciło się w żołądku księcia, coś podobnego do desperacji. Wciągając ostro powietrze, Harry pochylił głowę i cichym głosem powiedział: - To nie tak… On nie może dowiedzieć się, że ci o tym powiedziałem. To nie mój sekret, więc… - urwał, słowa ułożyły się po bokach jego gardła. – Cholera – szepnął.

Niall owinął ramię wokół talii przyjaciela i przyciągnął go do siebie, przez co Harry wylał trochę swojego drinka. Książę odłożył szklankę i położył głowę na ramieniu blondyna.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, po czym Niall się odezwał. – Musisz z kimś porozmawiać. Tak się składa, że jestem w skandalicznym związku, więc mam odpowiednie doświadczenie.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z przyjacielem – poprawił Harry. – A ty masz odpowiednie doświadczenie, ponieważ jesteś w kochającym związku.

Niall przycisnął uśmiech do policzka bruneta. – W porządku. Zróbmy to.

Racja, tylko od czego zacząć? Przylegając bardziej do boku blondyna, Harry wziął łyk swojego przyprawionego soku, zanim zaczął powoli, nieco niepewnie. – Więc dowiedziałem się… Pojechałem zobaczyć Louisa, zanim przyjechałem tutaj. Mieszkał przez jakiś czas na ulicy. Urodził się arystokratą, chodził z nami do Eton.

\- Cholera, naprawdę? – W głosie Nialla było słychać zaskoczenie.

\- Tak, naprawdę. Był kilka klas wyżej od nas. Należał też do drużyny piłkarskiej. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – W każdym razie, jego rodzice… Myślę, że oni wyrzucili go z domu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem. A potem mieszkał na ulicy.

\- Cholera jasna. To musiało być trudne. – W głosie Nialla nie było osądu, tylko zmartwienie. Harry zamknął oczy i przez chwilę ważył swoje następne słowa, mówiąc bardzo cicho.

\- Musiało być, tak. Więc te fakty potwierdził, ale myślę też, że… Myślę, że on mógł… - Oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle. – Sprzedawać swoje… Myślę, że mógł pracować jako prostytutka.

Niall syknął przez zęby. Kiedy Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy, Niall wydawał się oniemiały. Otworzył usta, następnie je zamknął, marszcząc brwi. Harry mógł czuć empatię.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Niall w końcu się odezwał. – Zapytałeś go o to?

\- Nie. – Kładąc głowę z powrotem na ramieniu Nialla, Harry zacisnął palce na jego koszulce. Jego głos był jeszcze niższy niż wcześniej. – Co jeśli nie mam racji? To znaczy, to nie mój… Nie mogę _zmusić_ go do powiedzenia mi czegoś takiego.

\- Chryste Panie – powiedział Niall. Harry prychnął.

\- Może się _mylę_. Ale on ciągle powtarza, że ktoś taki jak on nie może być z kimś takim jak ja. I kilka innych rzeczy, które powiedział… Wszystko do siebie pasuje. To… To wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, ale jeśli spojrzę na wszystkie wskazówki razem… - Podniósł rękę i ponownie ją opuścił. – Jakoś wydaje się to jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne, że one nie są powiązane.

Niall ponownie milczał przez chwilę, potem powiedział: - Więc dlatego pytałeś mnie o te wszystkie rzeczy. O Babs.

\- Nie chciałem cię obrazić. _Przepraszam. Naprawdę_ nie chciałem… Po prostu nie wiem co myśleć. – Harry odchrząknął, ale jego głos nadal był zachrypnięty. – Ale sądząc po twojej reakcji, uważasz to za bardzo złą rzecz. To, co Louis być może zrobił.

\- Ale nie uważam, że to czyni go złym człowiekiem. Albo tanim. – Niall wydawał się być ostrożny w swoich słowach. – Myślę, że to po prostu… poczucie bezsilności. Uprawianie seksu za pieniądze wydaje się być aktem desperacji. Gdyby Babs kiedykolwiek musiała się do tego uciekać, nie zniósłbym tego. To znaczy, nikt nie chce tego dla osoby którą kocha lub na której nam po prostu zależy. Albo dla nikogo.

Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie, co Louis powiedział w vanie – coś na temat wyborów, o nie byciu ofiarą. – Ale to niekoniecznie musi być słabość, prawda? To nadal mógł być wybór. Co jeśli wtedy to miało sens? Co jeśli podjął decyzję, której nie podjąłby dzisiaj, ale był młody, głupi i potrzebował pieniędzy? Myślę, że… - Płuca księcia się skurczyły. – Myślę, że on nie chciałby, żebym mu współczuł.

Niall wypuścił ciężki oddech. – Szczerze? Dopóki naprawdę nie czerpał przyjemności z tego, co robił, byłoby trudno nie współczuć mu chociaż trochę. Ponieważ jestem pewien, że musiał zmierzać się z ciężkimi sytuacjami.

\- Nie czerpał z tego przyjemności – powiedział Harry natychmiast.

Zastanowił się, skąd mógł to wiedzieć, ale… on po prostu wiedział. Miał wszystkie kawałki. Miał kolekcję małych chwil, które… Boże, które składały się w mozaikę mającą _sens._ Wcześniejsza deklaracja Louisa, że uważa seks za przereklamowany, a potem… Och, a także to, że wydawał się być _niezainteresowany_ związkami, jak ktoś kto stracił całe wyobrażenie. _Tam skąd pochodzę jedynymi walutami są pieniądze, seks i władza. Bardzo często są jednym i tym samym._

Nie. Louis nie czerpał z tego przyjemności.

To jak tamtej nocy reagował na dotyk księcia – jak napinał się podczas każdego pocałunku, drżał starając się stać nieruchomo, gdy Harry obciągał mu pod prysznicem. _Chcę zostać w tobie na zawsze. Też tego chcę._

Louis zakochał się w Harrym.

O Boże. Louis _zakochał się_ w Harrym.

Tak powiedział, a Harry zachował się jak dupek. Powiedział szatynowi, że to nie może być prawda, skoro Louis tak się nie zachowuje, skoro nie potrafił powiedzieć księciu całej prawdy o sobie. Jeśli podejrzenia Harry’ego były prawdziwe, nie mógł winić Louisa za to, że borykał się z wyjawieniem wszystkiego. To było… ogromne.

Harry został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez Nialla ściskającego jego biodro. Przestraszył się i spojrzał na profil przyjaciela. – Przepraszam, co?

\- Zapytałem, dlaczego tak uważasz – powiedział Niall. – Że nie czerpał z tego przyjemności.

\- Wywnioskowałem to po jego zachowaniu, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks. Czasami wyglądał na zszokowanego, że to mogło być takie dobre. Że mogło być… wzajemne. I pełne zaufania. – Siadając nieco prościej, Harry podkulił pod siebie nogę. Jego skóra była krucha. – Nie jestem pewien, czy on kiedykolwiek śmiał się podczas seksu. Wydawał się być tym zaskoczony. Był kompletnie… niepewny, ale był pewny siebie w sprawach technicznych. Na przykład… nie spodziewał się, że go przygotuję. Myślał, że będzie musiał zrobić to sam, jakby to było… cholera. _Niall._ Powinienem się domyśleć. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem…?

\- Ponieważ nie wiedziałeś. – Niall przerwał nagły potok słów księcia.

_Ale powinienem._

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem. Kaszlał tak długo aż jego gardło stało się suche, przycisnął twarz do szyi Nialla. Przyjaciel przytulił go do siebie i poklepał po plecach. Księcia piekły oczy, więc je zamknął, a po chwili unormował się jego oddech.

\- Gdyby wtedy czerpał z tego przyjemność – wydusił – nie powiedziałby, że facet jak on nie może spotykać się z facetem jak ja. Nie ukrywałby swojej przeszłości. Nie próbowałby pomóc niektórym dzieciakom mieszkającym na ulicy, by dokonali lepszego wyboru niż on sam.

\- Więc zasadniczo – głos Nialla był niski i poważny, pełen podziwu – jest facetem, który przeszedł przez piekło i wydostał się z niego o własnych siłach.

Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Po upływie krótkiej chwili podniósł głowę. – Mniej więcej. To znaczy, myślę że ktoś mu pomógł. Wydaję mi się, że to James dał mu tę szansę, a on… po prostu ją wykorzystał.

\- Trzeba to uszanować.

Harry wciągnął trochę powietrza do płuc. – Powiedział mi, że się we mnie zakochał. Właśnie teraz.

Na twarzy Nialla nie było zaskoczenia; blondyn skinął tylko głową. – Tak. Domyśliłem się tego po wczorajszym wieczorze, po tym jak na ciebie patrzył… Co mu powiedziałeś?

Harry zachłysnął się pustym śmiechem. – Że mu nie wierzę. – Brzmiało to naprawdę strasznie, więc pospiesznie dodał: - Ponieważ wiedziałem, że nadal coś ukrywał, więc pomyślałem, że mi nie wierzy, a skoro mi nie wierzy… Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Tej całej rzeczy z prostytucją domyśliłem się po rozmowie z nim, i gdybym wiedział… - urwał nagle Harry.

Obydwoje milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdzieś w mieszkaniu nadal było słychać muzykę i Harry był wdzięczny za ten malutki kawałek normalności.

\- Wiesz – powiedział Niall ponuro – jeśli to prawda, jeśli masz rację… Cholera. Wasza dwójka mogłaby wywołać ogromny skandal. Książę i chłopak do wynajęcia.

\- Były chłopak do wynajęcia – poprawił Harry. Chociaż wiedział, że dla wielu będzie to mała różnica.

\- Tak czy inaczej, będzie koszmarnie. Ludzie będą mieli gdzieś to, co zrobił od tamtej pory, jak dobrze sobie teraz radzi. Oni skupią się tylko na tej jednej małej rzeczy.

\- Mam w dupie to, co myślą obcy ludzie – warknął Harry. – Nie mają o niczym pojęcia. Nie znają mnie, nie znają jego, a już na pewno nie znają nas. – Potem pokręcił głową. – Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie ma nas.

Ton Nialla był pozbawiony osądu. – Więc jeśli okaże się, że masz rację, jeśli on naprawdę był chłopakiem do wynajęcia… Ty nadal chciałbyś z nim być. Nie będzie ci to ani trochę przeszkadzało?

Harry’ego zamurowało to pytanie. Czy mógł uczciwie powiedzieć, że to nic nie zmieni? Że w ogóle nie zmieni zadania o Louisie?

Grając na zwłokę, Harry sięgnął po kieliszek i przemył sokiem gorzki smak w ustach. Cholera, to było… Boże. To było po prostu… trochę trudne do strawienia. Obcy mężczyźni dotykali Louisa, mężczyźni którzy nie byli Harrym. Dziesiątki, a może nawet setki. Byłoby inaczej, gdyby Louis tego wszystkiego _chciał,_ gdyby miał mnóstwo jednonocnych przygód, ponieważ było to dobre. Ponieważ było to zabawne.

Te wszystkie małe wskazówki wyłapane przez księcia wskazywały na to, że Louis dobrze się nie bawił.

Chodziło o to… Rzecz w tym, że nawet jeśli Louis uprawiał seks za pieniądze, nie zmieniało to tego, kim się stał. Co… och. Czy właśnie to miał na myśli wcześniej, kiedy powiedział, że Harry naprawdę go zna, że wie kim był teraz.

Harry ostrożnie odłożył szklankę w dokładnie to samo miejsce, co poprzednio.

\- Nienawidzę tego – zaczął ledwo słyszalnie – że ci wszyscy ludzie go dotykali, nie zasługując na to. Kiedy on prawdopodobnie naprawdę tego nie chciał. Nienawidzę tego, że kiedykolwiek znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie musiał to robić i żałuję, że nie mogę tego zmienić. Ale… - Odwróciwszy głowę, Harry napotkał spojrzenia Nialla. Czuł, że jego nabrał więcej pewności. – Ale jeśli ta część go ukształtowała, zatem to część _niego._

Niall posłał mu mały, szczery uśmiech. – Zakochałeś się w nim.

Och.

Słowa odbijały się o wnętrze czaszki księcia, zakłócały jego zmysł równowagi. Coś skręciło go w żołądku. – Zakochałem się w nim – potwierdził bezbarwnie. Po chwili dodał: - O Boże. Co ja mam zrobić?

Ostatnia część wyszła spanikowana. Złapał Nialla za ramię, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i zdezorientowane, był całkowicie wstrząśnięty.

Niall przykrył dłoń przyjaciela swoją własną. – Wiesz, czego się nauczyłem? Że uczciwa komunikacja oszczędza sporo dramatu. Nie chodzi o dumę albo o posiadanie przewagi albo o inne podobne gówna. Chodzi o to, co uszczęśliwia waszą dwójkę. Louis powiedział ci, że się w tobie zakochał. Wydaję mi się, że sprawiedliwie będzie jeśli również mu to powiesz.

\- Powiedział, że mnie kocha tuż przed powiedzeniem mi, że to nie ma znaczenia. – Wspomnienie przecięło mgłę w umyśle księcia jak ostry nóż rozcinający tiul. Louis podjął swoją decyzję. Nawet jeśli kochał Harry’ego, nie chciał publicznej ekspozycji, która wiązała się ze związkiem. I Harry nie mógł go za to winić.

Ciągła ocena i osąd były wysoką ceną, nawet dla kogoś bez bagażu Louisa. Oznaczałoby to poświęcenie kawałka normalnością dla Harry’ego, i przypomniał sobie własne słowa, które wypowiedział kilka krótkich tygodni temu. _Pokaż mi faceta, który pozostanie przy mnie, kiedy media zaczną węszyć._

Dla Louisa potencjalna cena była o wiele wyższa.

\- Oczywiście, że ma znaczenie – powiedział Niall, echo reakcji księcia na słowa Louisa.

Przylegając do boku Nialla, Harry w pośpiechu wypuścił powietrze. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł się taki wycieńczony. – Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie ma. I nie ma znaczenia to, że ja również go kocham. On nie chce rozgłosu i ja muszę to uszanować. Jeśli bym mu powiedział… Tylko wywarłbym na nim presję. To nie sprawiedliwe.

\- Nic nie jest sprawiedliwe. – Niall przeklął pod nosem. Zamilkł na chwilę, a potem zapytał: - Kogo on chroni? Siebie czy ciebie? I nie sądzisz, że on _ma prawo_ wiedzieć, co czujesz?

Zmęczony. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony. Harry chciał spać przez następne sto lat. – Nie wiem. Nic już nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że… Że Louis i ja nigdy nie będziemy razem.

\- Kilka minut temu powiedziałeś, że nie przejmujesz się opiniami obcych ludzi.

\- Ale przejmuję się tym, że mogliby rozerwać go na strzępy. – Harry wtulił się w Nialla jeszcze bardziej. – Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, do tej całej kontroli, ale on nie. Nie mógłbym go do tego zmusić.

\- Tak bardzo tego nienawidzę – wyszeptał Niall. Harry oparł głowę na piersi przyjaciela i zamknął oczy.

\- Ja też.

Niall nie odpowiedział, ale ponownie objął księcia ramieniem, przyciągając go do mocnego uścisku.

\--

Louis wywlókł się spod prysznica i kompletnie nagi wszedł do łóżka. Śnił o cieniach. O bladej skórze i jego dłoniach wplątanych w brązowe loki.

W poniedziałek przyszedł do biura jako pierwszy. Kiedy Perrie zjawiła się pół godziny później, zamarła na jego widok w kuchni – kuchni, gdzie Louis spierał się z Harrym w dniu, gdy brunet ponownie pojawił się w jego życiu. Czy to naprawdę były tylko trzy tygodnie? Boże, tylko tyle zajęło księciu wywrócenie życia Louisa do góry nogami?

\- Czy to duch? – zapytała Perrie, opierając się biodrem o framugę. – _Nigdy_ nie przychodziłeś tutaj wcześniej ode mnie. Nadchodzi apokalipsa?

\- Zombie zaczną walić do drzwi za pięć sekund. – Louis próbował posłać jej uśmiech, który wiedział, że wyszedł krzywo i nie był zbytnio przekonywujący. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie rzucone przez dziewczynę było tego potwierdzeniem.

\- Straszne – było wszystkim, co powiedziała. Skinęła głową na czajnik. – Zrobić ci herbaty? Wyglądasz, jakbyś jej potrzebował.

\- Tak – powiedział jej Louis.

Nie dodał nic więcej, a Perrie nie pytała. Ponieważ tak to tutaj wyglądało. Taka była część umowy.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu Louisowi nie przeszło przez myśl, żeby to kwestionować.

Z filiżanką parującej herbaty wycofał się do swojego biura i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości na poczcie. Część z nich była resztkami z zeszłego tygodnia, ludzie kontaktowali się z nim w sprawie jego zaangażowania w ujawnienie się księcia. Przekierował je wszystkie do Nicka.

Liam przyszedł kilka minut po dziewiątej i od razu wpadł do Louisa. Siadając w fotelu przed biurkiem szatyna, pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie o blat. – Stary, wszystko w porządku? Próbowałem się wczoraj do ciebie dodzwonić.

Och, racja. Skoro Liam o tym wspomniał, Louis przypomniał sobie, że nie ładował swojego telefonu od piątku. Prawdopodobnie powinien to zrobić. – Wybacz – powiedział głośno. – Bateria musiała paść. I tak, wszystko w porządku.

Liam zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się przyjacielowi. – Nieprawda.

Louis po kilku sekundach odwrócił wzrok. Próbował skupić się na migającym kursorze swojej myszki, która unosiła się nad tapetą – zdjęcie zbiórki drużyny narodowej przed meczem. Teraz ich porażka z Włochami wydawała się śmiesznie nieistotna.

\- Wszystko _będzie_ w porządku – poprawił Louis, patrząc na Liama. – Tylko zajmie mi to trochę czasu, więc jeśli w najbliższej przyszłości będę dupkiem… Przepraszam za to.

Liam wzruszył ramionami, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. – Nic nowego. Ale nie powiedziałeś mi, co się stało.

\- Wolałbym o tym nie myśleć, wiesz? To się po prostu nie uda. Chcę, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy, a ja nie jestem tym, który może go uszczęśliwić. – Louis poczuł w piersi lekkie ukłucie. – A co z tobą i Zaynem? Co mnie ominęło?

Było oczywiste, że Liam chciał wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ale ostatecznie zderzył ich stopy pod biurkiem. – Odwiózł mnie w niedzielę do domu, potem spędziliśmy razem cały dzień. – Ton głosu Liama był swobodny, a w jego oczach pojawił się jasny, szczęśliwy blask, który pozwolił Louisowi oddychać trochę łatwiej niż wcześniej, odkąd w sobotę opuścił mieszkanie księcia.

\- Zakładam, że również został na noc? – zapytał, a Liam uśmiechnął się, delikatnie i słodko.

\- Może.

W odpowiedzi Louis kopnął Liama lekko w nogę. Przyjaciel mu oddał. – Hej – powiedział, nagle znowu poważnie. – Wiesz, że jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić…

\- Wiem – powiedział mu Louis i on naprawdę wiedział. Nigdy nie był bardziej pewien ich przyjaźni niż w tym momencie i przypuszczał, że to kolejna rzecz, którą zawdzięczał Harry’emu. Mimo że Louis nie mógł go mieć, jego chwilowa obecność zmieniła jego przyjaźń z Liamem na lepsze.

\- To dobrze, że wiesz – rzekł Liam.

Tym razem uśmiech Louisa nie wydawał się być parodią samą w sobie. – Ale myślę, że nic można zrobić. Potrzebuję czasu, to wszystko.

Mimo że Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Louis pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

\--

Praca była błogosławieństwem.

James przyjął we wtorek nowego klienta, polityka twierdzącego, że został niesłusznie oskarżony o korupcję i Louis całkowicie zatracił się w pracy. W środę wrócił do domu, kiedy Chile wygrywało z Hiszpanią dwoma golami. Obejrzał drugą połowę zamroczonym wzrokiem, a potem poszedł do łóżka i zapadł w sen.

W czwartek wyczołgał się spod kołdry, czując się jakby złapał grypę. Był słaby i zdezorientowany. O ósmej był już z powrotem w biurze.

Późnym popołudniem James wysłał go w krótką podróż służbową i zabronił mu później wracać do pracy. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu; mecz reprezentacji Anglii był zaplanowany na dwudziestą i Louis wcześniej zgodził się spotkać z Liamem w pubie niedaleko jego mieszkania.

Jak się okazało, Louis był pół godziny za wcześnie. Wybierając miejsce przy barze, zamówił frytki oraz piwo, a potem odwrócił się w stronę dużego ekranu, który został umieszczony na ścianie. Typowe przedmeczowe komentarze unosiły się nad głowami rosnącego tłumu. _Nasi chłopcy muszą wygrać ten mecz albo mogą zacząć się pakować._ Louis słuchał tylko połowicznie.

Uwagę Louisa przyciągnęła wzmianka o Harrym.

Przegapił kilka wcześniejszych komentarzy, ale po chwili okazało się, że prezenterzy podsumowywali kontrowersje wokół księcia, który planował uczestniczyć w trzecim meczu fazy grupowej. Kilku konserwatystów – głupich _palantów_ – sprzeczała się, że jego seksualność nie czyni z niego odpowiedniego reprezentanta angielskiego społeczeństwa. – Skoro zajęliśmy już nasze stanowisko w tej sprawie – powiedział Gary Linker, pochylając się w kierunku kamery – może niech teraz Jego Królewska Wysokość się wypowie?

A potem twarz Harry’ego wypełniła ekran.

Louisowi krew stanęła w żyłach. Zaciskając palce wokół szklanki, chłonął widok – Harry nerwowo przeczesywał swoje włosy, jego usta były nieco spierzchnięte i pogryzione. Na ustach błąkał się mały uśmiech. Ekran zrównoważył wszystkie kolory i zielone oczy księcia wydawały się teraz niebieskie.

Kiedy Harry się odezwał, jego wolny, głęboki głos zabrzmiał w żołądku Louisa. – Myślę, że wiele osób zapomina, że ten kraj jest zróżnicowany. – Harry przerwał i przekrzywił głowę. – Są biali ateiści i czarni protestanci. Niektórzy rodzą się z tytułem oraz pieniędzmi. Niektórzy rodzą się w rodzinie z kiepską sytuacją materialną. Niektórzy są homoseksualistami, a niektórzy heteroseksualistami. – Jego uśmiech powiększył się. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nabierał rozpędu z każdym słowem. – Niektórzy mają niebieskie oczy, niektórzy brązowe, a jeszcze inni zielone. I każda z tych osób jest częścią tego kraju. Nie istnieją żadne normy przynależności. I właśnie dlatego – spojrzał prosto w obiektyw – uważam siebie za całkowicie odpowiedniego reprezentanta tego kraju. Dziękuję.

Nagranie dobiegło końca i Louis gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. W pewnym momencie złapał się blatu, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zbielały jego kostki. Powoli poluzował chwyt, ostrożnie odstawiając szklankę.

\- Trzeba przyznać, że dzieciak ma jaja – skomentował jakiś koleś.

Louis spojrzał przez ramię by zidentyfikować mówcę. Był to łysiejący mężczyzna przed pięćdziesiątką, miał na sobie białą koszulkę i rozpiętą koszulę w kratę. Zwracał się do faceta w jego wieku, w podobnym stroju. Drugi mężczyzna zadrwił. – Cóż, zdecydowanie potrafi zająć się piłkami*, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Mam w dupie to, co książę robi w wolnym czasie. Może być tak gejowski jak tylko chce. – Pierwotny mówca podniósł piwo w toaście. – Obchodzi mnie tylko wygrana z Urugwajem.

\- Racja – powiedział drugi, a Louis odwrócił się. Jego serce wydawało się zbyt pełne na jego klatkę piersiową, gotowe do wybuchu, tak wiele słów na samym końcu języka. Chciał się wtrącić i powiedzieć tym kolesiom, jak uroczy Harry był, mądry i szczery _; nie możecie winić mnie, że jestem zakochany po uszy._ Zamiast tego wyciągnął swój telefon i przywołał nową wiadomość, w której napisał: „ _Tak bardzo cię kocham”._

Prawie to wysłał.

Potem ze świstem wypuścił powietrze i usunął tekst, litera po literze. Zastąpił to: „ _Jestem z ciebie dumny”._

To też usunął i wyłączył telefon. Biorąc duży łyk piwa, czekał aż Liam do niego dołączy,

\--

Anglia przegrała z Urugwajem. Ich szanse wyjścia z fazy grupowej były bliskie zeru.

Louisa nawet to nie obchodziło.

____

* W oryginale było „balls”, czyli dosłownie „piłki”, a w języku potocznym oznacza to też „jaja”. To w razie, gdyby ktoś nie wiedział o co chodzi :)

 


	21. Część 10.2

Ludzie szybko rozeszli się po meczu. Kiedy Louis i Liam wyszli na ulicę, było ciemno i pusto, cicho, gdy drzwi pubu zamknęły się za nimi. Louis zadrżał z zimna, a Liam przysunął się bliżej. Po chwili zastanowienia Louis owinął rękę wokół talii przyjaciela i wtuli się w jego bok.

\- Hej – powiedział Liam. Mimo że jego głos był niski, rozniósł się w cichej nocy. – Chcesz u mnie przekimać? Oszczędzi ci to konieczności jazdy metrem razem z tymi wszystkimi pijanymi ludźmi.

Boże, tak – to była szansa dla Louisa na uniknięcie jego mieszkania, gdzie jakoś, po czterech dniach, nadal unosił się zapach wody kolońskiej Harry’ego. Mógłby pójść jutro prosto do pracy, przebrać się w świeże ubrania, które trzymał w biurze.

\- Byłoby świetnie – powiedział Liamowi. – Dzięki.

\- Jasne.

Razem wyruszyli do mieszkania Liama. Mimo że nie było szczególnie późno, tuż po dziesiątej, miasto było wyjątkowo ciche. Louis przypuszczał, że wszystko wyglądało inaczej w typowych centrach aktywności, gdzie przychodzili turyści, hałaśliwe grupy zapewne zapijały rozczarowanie meczem. Ale tu i teraz, łatwo było można sobie wyobrazić, że świat zwolnił na krótką chwilę, by mógł złapać oddech.

Szli w milczeniu przez kilka sekund, kiedy Liam ponownie się odezwał. – Harry wyjeżdża jutro z Zaynem i Niallem. Obiecałem Zaynowi, że zobaczę się z nim na lotnisku i pomyślałem, że… Sąsiadka pożycza mi samochód. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś spróbować jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Harrym. Zawiózłbyś nas obu.

Śmieszne serce Louisa zamarło. Wysilił się na spokojny ton. – Pożycza ci swój samochód. Masz w ogóle prawo jazdy?

\- Po prostu nie lubię kierować. – Liam wyglądał na zakłopotanego. – To nie żadna trauma ani nic w tym stylu, ale przypomina mi o pewnych rzeczach, więc staram się tego unikać.

Rzeczach, przypomina Liamowi o _rzeczach_. Louis rozpaczliwie chciał zapytać, ale to oznaczałoby wyznanie kilku swoich sekretów. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Tylko… nie dzisiaj. Nie kiedy twarz Harry’ego na ekranie nadal była zbyt świeża w jego pamięci.

_Nie istnieją żadne normy przynależności._

\- Zauważyłem – powiedział Louis. – Więc jutro rano, tak?

\- Tak, samolot odlatuje o ósmej. Ale nie musisz iść – dodał pospiesznie Liam. – Tak czy tak, możesz zostać, ale pomyślałem… albo możesz zostać w samochodzie, jeśli wolisz unikać Harry’ego.

Byłaby to ostatnia szansa na zobaczenie księcia osobiście przez całe dwa tygodnie. Albo dłużej, _znacznie_ dłużej, w zależności od tego, jak szybko pojawi się powód by spotkać się z Harrym po jego powrocie. W tym momencie ich jedyną więzią byli Liam i Zayn.

Louis powinien sobie odpuścić.

\- Mogę kierować – powiedział. – Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę zobaczyć Harry’ego, ale… Tak, zdecydowanie mogę kierować. Zobaczenie się z nim na lotnisku… nieco tandetne, nie uważasz? Czy to oznacza, że oficjalnie jesteście razem?

\- Tak jakby? – Liam objął Louisa ramieniem, jego ton był niepewny. – Tak naprawdę to jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Między innymi dlatego chcę się z nim zobaczyć. Chcę się upewnić, że obydwoje chcemy tego samego.

Ściskając talię Liama, Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jestem pewien, że tak. Właściwie to Harry… - Louis przełknął ślinę. – Harry wspomniał, że Zayn nie wpada w zazdrość. Może powinieneś wystawić tę teorię na próbę.

Liam był na tyle uprzejmy, by nie skomentować tego, jak głos przyjaciela posmutniał na imieniu księcia. Zamiast tego wzruszył ramieniem. – Nie chcę nim manipulować.

\- To szlachetne z twojej strony.

\- Uczę się. – Liam zderzył razem ich biodra. – Otwartość tej trójki wobec siebie jest trochę inspirująca, prawda? Pokazuje, że nie ma się czego bać, że dzielenie się z innymi swoimi problemami jest czymś dobrym.

\- Tak, prawda. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam, że przeze mnie nie mogłeś spędzić z nim wieczoru. Jestem pewien, że chciał obejrzeć mecz w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedział Liam stanowczo. – Nie pozwolę ci cierpieć w samotności. Żaden związek nie poróżni mnie z moim najlepszym kumplem.

Louis kochał go energicznie.

\- Aż się wzruszyłem – oznajmił.

Liam prychnął i zacieśnił chwyt. – Też cię kocham.

\--

\- Przestań się martwić – zarządził Niall. – Powiedział, że przyjdzie. Nie pojawi się tutaj wcześniej, jeśli zniszczysz swój zegarek.

\- Można zniszczyć zegarek sprawdzając go zbyt często? – zapytał Harry.

Zayn nagrodził przyjaciół niewzruszonym spojrzeniem i z roztargnieniem uformował kaszmirową poduszkę. Ich prywatna poczekalnia na lotnisku była zalana światłem, nie było nikogo oprócz ich trójki. Zach stał przed drzwiami i czekał na zwrot paszportów.

\- Co jeśli nie zrozumiał moich wskazówek? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Cholera jasna, Zayn. To _Liam_. – Niall poczęstował się ciastkiem i kontynuował z pełną buzią. – Zapewne sporządził mapę wszystkich wyjść ewakuacyjnych i alternatywne trasy zanim wysłałeś mu plan dostępu.

To zrelaksowało Zayna i Harry również się odprężył. Mieli jeszcze pięćdziesiąt minut do odlotu, co najmniej trzydzieści zanim przyjdzie po nich prywatna ochrona i odeskortuje ich do samolotu. Dwa tygodnie z dala od Londynu, z dala od tego kraju, z dala od wszystkiego. Dzięki Bogu.

Zayn przekręcił głowę w bok, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia weszła kierowniczka poczekalni. Była to piękna kobieta w czerwonej sukience i z wyćwiczonym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Pan Liam Payne i Pan Louis Tomlinson chcą się z panami zobaczyć.

Harry zesztywniał.

Louis. Co _Louis_ tutaj robił? _Dlaczego_ przyszedł? I jak w ogóle… czy posiadał fałszywy dowód osobisty, że bez problemów przeszedł kontrolę? Pewnie tak; jeśli James był po stronie Louisa, te rzeczy były wykonane rzetelnie.

Dlaczego _tutaj_ był?

Prawdopodobnie przyjechał z Liamem. Ale mógł zaczekać na zewnątrz, prawda?

\- Wprowadź ich, proszę – powiedział Niall, zanim Harry miał szansę na przetworzenie myśli, że znowu zobaczy Louisa. Zanim zdążył się uspokoić.

\--

Było tutaj specjalne piętro dla największych szych w kraju, marmurowe podłogi, miękkie dywany oraz sporo prywatnych poczekalni, całkowicie niedostępne dla innych podróżnych. Louis nie był tym zaskoczony, ale ekskluzywne otocznie nie pomagało obniżyć jego pulsu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptał Liam.

\- Zdefiniuj „w porządku” – odpowiedział Louis, równie cicho. Chociaż wątpił, żeby jego słowa umknęły kobiecie, która przedstawiła się jako menadżer tej części lotniska. Powinien zostać w samochodzie. Cholera, to musiał być napad chwilowego szaleństwa, który skłonił go do podążenia za Liamem. Louis po prostu musiał zobaczyć księcia, jeszcze tylko ten jeden raz, zanim da sobie spokój.

Racja. Ponieważ torturowanie się tym, czego nie może mieć było dobrym posunięciem.

\- W sensie, że… - Liam zamilkł, kiedy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z Zachem. Louis starał się subtelnie schować za przyjacielem.

Louis nadal mógł się odwrócić i uciec. Tylko że Harry pewnie został już poinformowany o jego przybyciu, więc wyszedłby na tchórza. Nie żeby Louis był na dobrej drodze do wygrania nagrody za odwagę, ale… Chryste, pieprzyć wszystko.

Wszedł za Liamem i utkwił wzrok w podłogę. Zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach i wymamrotał powitanie. Uścisnąwszy ramię Louisa, Liam ruszył w stronę Zayna. Krótko potem Louis spojrzał w górę.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Ubrany w wygodne ubrania, Harry był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Loki muskały skronie księcia, i nawet z drugiego końca pokoju szatyn mógł dostrzec jasną zieleń jego oczu. Louis był świadomy tego, że Niall również tam był, że Zayn i Liam rozmawiali, ale on skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na Harrym, który wstał z fotela, nadal wpatrując się w Louisa.

Coś się zmieniło, pomyślał Louis. Być może rezygnacja. Tak, właśnie to się zmieniło. Kiedy Harry wychodził z mieszkania szatyna, wyglądał na zrezygnowanego; teraz na pełnego nadziei.

Louis czuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach, natomiast Harry zbliżał się do niego bardzo powoli. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, ale stracił do tego prawo.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Harry lekko zachrypniętym głosem. O Boże, Louis nie był na to gotowy. Kilka wieków na przygotowanie to za mało.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nic już nie wiedział.

\- Przepraszam – wydusił. – Nie powinienem przychodzić.

Harry przełknął ślinę. – Więc nadal się boisz – powiedział cicho. Radość w jego oczach zniknęła. I to była wina Louisa.

Nie powinien był przychodzić.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył. Jego gardło płonęło słowami, których nie mógł powiedzieć. _Nadal się boisz, nadal się boisz,_ i tak, cholera, _bał się._ Nigdy nie był bardziej przerażony. Harry milczał, patrząc na Louisa ze smutkiem schowanym w kącikach oczu. Louis tak bardzo go chciał.

\- Chciałbym… - Louis przerwał nagle swoją wypowiedź.

\- Ja też – wyszeptał Harry. – Chciałbym, żeby to było łatwiejsze.

 _Żałuję, że nie mogę przerobić swojej historii dla ciebie,_ pomyślał Louis. Potrząsnął lekko głową i odwrócił się, ledwo wydusił ciche: - Proszę powiedz Liamowi, że będę czekał w samochodzie.

Harry bez słowa pozwolił mu odejść. Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego spodziewał się czegoś innego.

\--

W chwili gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry wrócił do swojego fotela i usiadł z całą pewnością, jaką mógł w sobie zebrać – następnie zepsuł ten efekt zapadając się w sobie. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się nie rozpłakać. Niall niemal natychmiast usiadł obok niego, kilka sekund później poczuł ciepły dotyk Zayna na swoim karku.

\- Cholera – powiedział Liam, zagubiony i zaskoczony. Och tak, Liam nadal tutaj był i był świadkiem załamania Harry’ego. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia. Nic już nie miało znaczenia.

 _Chciałbym,_ powtórzył umysł księcia. _Chciałbym. Chciałbym. Chciałbym._

\--

Normalnie Louis był dobry w odganianiu wszystkich swoich myśli, dopóki nie stawały się zwykłym szumem w jego głowie. Najwyraźniej Harry pozbawił go tej ostatniej ucieczki.

Cholera. _Cholera_. Cokolwiek Louis miał nadzieję osiągnąć… Co on sobie _myślał_? Szatyn wstrzymał oddech aż nie poczuł jak jego płuca nabrzmiały krwią, potem odetchnął. Powtórzył to.

W momencie kiedy Liam szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, oddech Louisa zdążył się już ustabilizować, a serce nie próbowało już wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Powoli wyprostował się w fotelu i otworzył oczy. Liam pochylał się nisko, gapiąc się na niego.

Po krótkiej chwili Liam wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera. Jego głos był spokojny. – Okłamałeś mnie.

Kiedy Louis… och. W porządku, celowo tak się zachowywał, by powstrzymać Liama od kopania głębiej… Oczywiście jego przyjaciel uwierzyłby, że separacja była wyborem księcia. – Nie kłamałem – powiedział Louis ostrożnie. Blade światło na parkingu przyćmiło jego mózg.

Liam prychnął. – Dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że cię nie chciał. Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz go uszczęśliwić. Co jest kompletną bzdurą, ponieważ ten facet jest…

\- Wyznałem mu miłość – przerwał Louis. – Nie powiedział mi tego samego.

Liam zmarszczył brwi. – To nie ma sensu. Koleś jest zakochany w tobie po uszy.

Serce Louisa zabiło gwałtownie. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim dogonił kolejne słowa Liama.

\- To znaczy – Liam brzmiał bezradnie – sposób w jaki się zachowywałeś. Byłem przekonany, że to on złamał ci serce. Ale on również źle to wszystko znosi. Louis, on _płakał._ I to przez ciebie.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie.

Louis nie mógł _myśleć._

Wydusił słowa przez ściśnięte gardło. Samochód wydawał się klaustrofobiczny. – Otrząśnie się z tego.

Liam milczał przez kilka sekund, przyglądając się Louisowi ciężkim spojrzeniem. Kiedy się odezwał, jego ton był niezwykle poważny. – Tak. W końcu to zrobi. Ale czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza? Jest ulubieńcem tego kraju. Jeśli się otrząśnie… _kiedy_ się otrząśnie, w pewnym momencie… - Pokręcił głową. – Nie będziesz w stanie uciec. W gazecie pojawią się zdjęcia Harry’ego z kimś innym. Jesteś gotowy, by patrzeć na to, jak uśmiecha się do kogoś innego, całuje kogoś innego…

\- Przestań – przerwał Louis. Nie mógł nabrać wystarczająco dużo powietrza do płuc. – _Przestań._

Liam złapał przyjaciela za ramię. Jego uścisk był nieco bolesny. – Wyjaśnij mi to – powiedział. – Ponieważ tego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego odmawiasz sobie jedynej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek naprawdę pragnąłeś?

_Ponieważ to beznadziejne. Ponieważ go zniszczę._

\- Ponieważ ja… Nie… - Louis zamilkł i zsunął się niżej w fotelu.

Liam opuścił rękę i odsunął się. W jego głosie było słychać rozczarowanie. – Cholera, Louis. Przestaniesz w końcu uciekać?

Mała, paskudna część Louisa chciała zripostować, nazwać Liama cholernym hipokrytą, który nie miał prawa rzucać kamieniami. Ale… Chryste, to nie była prawda. Jeśli Louis w końcu zdecyduje się podzielić kawałkiem swojej przeszłości, wiedział że Liam również opowie swoją historię. Na odwrót… niekoniecznie.

Brzuch Louisa wydawał się nadęty z niepokoju, tak samo ciężki i opuchnięty jak jego płuca. – Powiem ci moją, jeśli ty powiesz swoją – wydusił.

Minęła chwila zanim Liam zrozumiał, potem uśmiechnął się. Louisowi udało się jakoś odwzajemnić ten gest.

\--

Podczas gdy Louis odwoził ich do domu, Liam zadzwonił do Jamesa i poinformował go, że nie pojawią się w biurze przed południem. Oddali samochód, a potem w niezręcznej ciszy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami Liama. Rzeczywistość nieuchronnej rozmowy naciskała na Louisa. Liam wyglądał równie niepewnie.

\- A może – zaproponował Louis – skoczymy gdzieś na herbatę i śniadanie? A potem po prostu… pospacerujemy?

\- Brzmi nieźle – powiedział Liam szybko. Idea ruchu w trakcie rozmowy wydawała się nieco go uspokoić, tak samo jak Louisa.

W ciszy zeszli po schodach, blisko siebie, i zatrzymali się w kawiarni tuż obok budynku. Trzymając w dłoniach parujące kubki oraz ciastka, wyszli z powrotem na zewnątrz. Na ulicy było dość spokojnie, słońce rozgrzewało ich twarze i obiecywało jasny, słoneczny dzień.

\- W prawo czy w lewo? – zapytał Louis cicho. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- A ma to jakieś znaczenie?

\- Nie, nie ma. – Louis bez powodu skręcił w lewo i ostrożnie sączył gorącą herbatę. Liam podążał za nim. Minęła kolejna minuta ciszy, mniej niezręcznej, ponieważ się poruszali. Napięcie między nimi bardziej troskliwe, niepewne.

To Liam ją przerwał. Odetchnął głęboko, przełykając kęs obrzydliwie zdrowo wyglądającego pieczywa owsianego. – Zacznę pierwszy.

Louis urwał kawałek swojego karmelowej bułeczki. – Gdybym miałam zgadywać – spojrzał na profil przyjaciela – powiedziałbym, że pracowałeś dla rządu. Zajmowałeś się sprawami komputerowymi?

\- Sprawami komputerowymi? – powtórzył Liam, rozbawienie zabarwiło jego głos, mięsnie twarzy napięły się na chwilę, w oczach pojawił się błysk dyskomfortu.

\- Sprawami komputerowymi. – Louis skinął głową. Skręcając w praco, pokierował Liama w stronę Tamizy. – Jednak to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego miałeś coś w rodzaju szkolenia wojskowego. Chyba że to standardowy protokół, nie wiem. I dlaczego zawsze pchasz się na miejsce pasażera.

\- To chęć kontroli – powiedział Liam. – Nie mam żadnej traumy i potrafię prowadzić samochód, ale… - Jego słowa były wolniejsze niż zazwyczaj. – Ale przez jakiś czas przypominało mi to o rzeczach, które robiłem, więc unikałem tego. I minęły lata odkąd po raz ostatni byłem za kierownicą, więc czuję się z tego powodu trochę nieswojo. Jednak nadal lubię kontrolować sytuację, w razie gdyby coś miało pójść nie tak.

\- Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?

\- Hmm. Na przykład ludzie strzelający w opony. Ścigający nasz samochód.

\- Racja. – Louis zakaszlał. – Normalka.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest już rzeczywistym problemem. – Na twarzy Liama pojawił się grymas zażenowania. Louis chciał siebie za to kopnąć.

\- Wybacz – dodał pospiesznie. – Nie chciałem tego bagatelizować. Naprawdę. Po prostu staram się zrozumieć ideę.

\- Byłem kierowcą. – Liam zamilkł i wziął łyk herbaty. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad swoimi następnymi słowami. – Pracowałem w tle. Równocześnie byłem też ochroniarzem, wchodzącym w tłum w ślad za jakimś dyplomatą. Tak łatwo przegapić ludzi w tle. – W jego głosie nie było ani grama goryczy, po prostu stwierdził fakt. – Mogłem ze spokojem się wymknąć i zebrać informacje, które interesowały rząd.

Cholera jasna. To nie różniło się wiele od tego, co podejrzewał Louis, ale usłyszenie potwierdzenia nadal robiło różnicę.

W ciszy zbliżali się do Tate Modern, ceglanego budynku z wysokim kominem na tle błękitnego nieba. Louis spędził kilka nocy skulony pod kładką, która łączyła galerię z drugą stroną Tamizy, ale szybko nauczył się, że było to miejsce często kontrolowane przez policję. Niektórzy oficerowie byli milsi od innych.

Louis wziął haust ciepłego płynu, następnie zapytał: - Jak zostałeś wciągnięty w ten fach? W jaki sposób można zostać hakero-szpiego-agentem?

Liam prychnął cicho. – Zaimponowałeś mi swoją elokwencją.

\- Tak powinno być.

\- Co do twojego pytania… - Liam wzruszył ramionami. – Dorastałem… W systemie byłem jednym z tych osieroconych dzieciaków, a jeśli jesteś inny, biedny, nie masz rodziców… Pozostałe dzieciaki mogą być okrutne.

W pewnym momencie w życiu Louis mógł być jednym z takich dzieciaków. Podszedł nieco bliżej, trącił przyjaciela łokciem i czekał.

\- Zacząłem trenować sztuki walki – kontynuował Liam. – Miałem do tego talent, przykułem wzrok zwiadowcy. Wyglądało to na świetną okazję, by udowodnić sobie, że mogę być kimś więcej.

Brzmiało to znajomo – chęć udowodnienia innym, że się mylą, że jest się lepszym i mądrzejszym niż się spodziewają. – Więc co się zmieniło? – zapytał Louis.

Liam wrzucił do kosza resztę swojego pieczywa. Drzewa przed Tate Modern szeptały nad ich głowami, ludzie rozłożeni na zielonej trawie – kontrast do niepewności w głosie Liama. – Zdobyłem informacje, których szukaliśmy od dłuższego czasu.

\- Informacje? – podsunął Louis, gdy jego przyjaciel zamilkł.

Brunet delikatnie pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w ziemię. – Lokalizację terrorysty. Niezły kawał drania, ale kiedy nasi chłopcy weszli do środka… - Słowa były tak ciche, że Louis ledwo je rozumiał. – Usłyszałem o tym dopiero po kilku tygodniach, ale nie obyło się bez ofiar. Dwójka dzieci. Żona. Sługa, który prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, co ten koleś zrobił.

Chryste.

\- I to wszystko przez informacje, które zdobyłem. – Obrzydzenie przebijało się przez jego słowa. Louis nie wiedział, czy było ono skierowane do byłych pracowników Liama czy do niego samego.

Przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, Louis ujął przyjaciela pod pachę. – To nie twoja wina – powiedział cicho.

\- Trochę jest. – Liam przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Wiem, że nie jestem za to bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny. Ale powinienem był się domyśleć, że pewnego dnia może do tego dojść. Byłem naiwny, miałem gdzieś co zrobią z tymi informacjami. Zależało mi jedynie na pochwałach za dobrze wykonaną pracę.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy kiedyś młodzi i głupi – było wszystkim, co Louis mógł wymyślić, ale przywołało to mały uśmiech na twarz przyjaciela. Razem weszli na kładkę, po czym Louis się zatrzymał. Oparł łokcie na poręczy i spojrzał w dół na mętną wodę.

\- Zayn wie? – zapytał półgłosem.

Ramię Liama było przyciśnięte do ramienia Louisa. – Trochę. Pracuję nad tym.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało, po prostu wpatrywali się w wodę. W końcu Liam się wyprostował i spojrzał na pijącego herbatę Louisa. – Twoja kolej, Tommo.

Odpychając się od poręczy, wznowił swój marsz. Liam od razu ruszył za nim. Louis przełknął ślinę, słowa ciążyły mu na języki. – Kilka razy spałem pod tym mostem. Pod innymi londyńskimi mostami też. Na stacjach metra, placach budowy. Niemal wszędzie. Miejsce po prostu musiało być suche i nieco osłonięte.

Spojrzał na Liama, który nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Brunet skinął lekko głowa i powiedział: - Domyśliłem się. Rodzice wyrzucili cię z domu?

\- Bycie gejem nie pasowało do ich błyszczącego świata składającego się z tytułów i tartinek. – Louis prychnął. – Wiesz o tym od pewnego czasu, prawda? Harry’emu zajęło trzy tygodnie, by się tego domyśleć, więc…

\- Harry wie? – Tym razem Liam wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Spojrzenie, które posłał szatynowi było… dumne, prawie.

\- Tę część, tak. – Louis spojrzał w bok, na oślepiające odbicie światła na wodzie. Wieże Tower Bridge, ukryte nieco za Southwark Bridge, sięgały nieba. Z mieszkania René też były widoczne, z sypialni, w której Louis był tylko dwa razy. Mężczyzna wolał trzymać się swojej wannowej rutyny.

Mimo że był to ciepły poranek, Louis zapiął swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Nie patrzył na Liama, kiedy mówił dalej. – Ale jest też… - Wypuścił powietrze. – Nie łatwo jest znaleźć pracę, kiedy ma się siedemnaście lat i nie ma się prawdziwych kwalifikacji, oprócz lekcji gry na pianinie od czwartego roku życia. Nigdy nie miałem prawdziwej pracy, stałego adresu.

Liam zachichotał cicho. – Swoim gadaniem mógłbyś załatwić wszystko, Lou.

\- Nie wtedy. Nie miałem pojęcia o prawdziwym świecie. – Louis zamrugał kilka razy, kręcąc głową. – Uciekłem z domu myśląc, że jestem mądry. Że im kurwa pokażę. Że dam sobie radę i że w krótkim czasie świat będzie u moich stóp. – Boże, brzmiało to cholernie głupio. Był wtedy boleśnie naiwny, a także naiwny, pełen nadziei i złudzeń. – Parałem się muzyką, więc pomyślałem, że stanę się sławny po kilku występach karaoke.

Liam odsunął się na bok, żeby przepuścić wózek dziecięcy, następnie szybko dogonił przyjaciela. – Domyślam się, że nie było to takie proste.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu Londyn nie czekał na mnie z zapartym tchem.

\- Odrażające. – Pomimo rozbawienia w głosie Liama, wyraz jego twarzy był poważny. Louis posłał mu marny uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę takie było. Po raz pierwszy zasmakowałem prawdziwego życia.

\- Czy to również po części dlatego… - Liam przerwał i wziął kilka łyków herbaty. Wzruszył ramieniem, widząc pytające spojrzenie Louisa. – Zastanawiałem się, czy widziałeś w Harrym cząstkę siebie? Tę lekką naiwność, która towarzyszyła dorastaniu w ochronie? Czy to po części dlatego zareagowałeś w ten szyderczy sposób? To znaczy wiem, że chodziło o coś więcej, biorąc twoje nastoletnie zauroczenie, ale myślisz, że…

\- Może trochę – wtrącił Louis. – To skomplikowane.

Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Wszystko sprowadzało się do Harry’ego, prawda? Gdyby podczas tamtego meczu Louis nie zareagowałby w ten nieoczekiwany sposób na ciało innego chłopaka, zrozumienie siebie mogłoby zająć mu znacznie więcej czasu. Może skończyłby szkołę, zamiast zrzucać na rodziców tak szokującą wiadomość w nadziei, że wezmą go w ramiona i zaakceptują takim, jakim był.

\- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. – Głos Liama był ostrożny. Mężczyzna przyglądał się Louisowi, jakby spodziewał się, że szatyn w każdej chwili może zamknąć się w sobie. Louis czuł się wykończony.

Zgniótł papierowy kubek po herbacie i poczekał aż miną grupę nastolatków, która robiła sobie zdjęcia na tle Katedry św. Pawła, co chwila wybuchając śmiechem. Uroczo.

Louis mówił cicho i spokojnie. – Dość szybko straciłem wszystkie swoje pieniądze, a potem… to był wypadek. – Unikał patrzenia na Liama. Grunt pod jego stopami wydawał się niepewny, jakby Most Millenium się kołysał, mimo że dwa lata temu dołożono starań by temu zapobiec. – Kiedy po raz pierwszy zapłacono mi za seks, było to… nieporozumienie. Ale potrzebowałem pieniędzy, więc trzymałem gębę na kłódkę i je wziąłem.

Liam gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze. Louis nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, bał się tego, co mógł zobaczyć.

Kontynuował po kilku minutach ciszy. – A potem pomyślałem, dlaczego by nie? Seks był w porządku. Nie miałem nic przeciwko niemu, chociaż to wszystko stało się trochę… Nie ma w tym uroku, jeśli jest to jednostronne, jeśli w ogóle nie ma znaczenia to, co ty chcesz. Różni się to od spania z kimś dla zabawy, ponieważ… masz do wykonania pewien obowiązek. Więc to nie było… Kompletnie zapomniałem, że seks może być świetną zabawą. A z Harrym… _cholera._ Było to na kompletnie nowym poziomie.

Wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, i kiedy było już po wszystkim, miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa zapadła się w sobie. Szedł dalej patrząc prosto przed siebie, dopóki Liam nie położył dłoni na jego ramieniu i go nie zatrzymał. – Lou – powiedział, bardzo cicho.

Kiedy przyciągnął szatyna do uścisku, Louis natychmiast zatopił się w jego ramionach. Schował nos w koszulkę Liama i wziął pierwszy prawdziwy tego dnia oddech.

Musieli naprawdę żałośnie wyglądać, gdy tak trzymali siebie kurczowo w samym środku strumienia pieszych, ale Louis ani trochę się tym nie przejmował. O Boże. _O Boże._ On… Liam _wiedział._ Louis mu powiedział, a ten nie uciekł. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył smutek w oczach przyjaciela, i tylko odrobinę litości.

Louis przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Więc – wydusił, jego głos był tak samo niepewny jak poczucie równowagi. – To by było na tyle, tak sądzę. Oto ja.

\- To nie ty – zaprotestował Liam natychmiast. – To tylko… jedna mała część ciebie. To nie jesteś _ty._

Dłoń Liama nadal spoczywała na ramieniu przyjaciela, a Louis rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jego szalenie bijące serce powoli się uspokajało.

\- Harry wie? – zapytał Liam.

\- Nie. – Oddech Louisa ugrzązł mu w gardle. – Gardziłby mną. Nawet jeśli nie… Nie mogę z nim być, więc jaki to ma sens?

\- Jaki to ma sens? – powtórzył Liam z niedowierzaniem. Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – A taki – powiedział – że się w nim zakochałeś. Jestem pewien, że on w tobie również.

Louis bezradnie wzruszył ramionami i tylko przez kilka sekund patrzył Liamowi w oczy. – To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Stary, posłuchaj. – Liam westchnął. – Wiesz o tym, że cię kocham, prawda? Ale pamiętasz jak nazwałeś go tchórzem za to, że chciał wybrać łatwiejsze wyjście? Za to, że nie był szczery? Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że powinien zaryzykować? Że to gra warta świeczki? – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, ale w tym momencie jesteś hipokrytą. Ukrywasz się przed nim, kiedy on był szczery.

Hipokryta. Harry również nazwał tak Louisa, rozczarowanie wplecione w każdą sylabę, ale to nie była _prawda_. Nie kiedy Louis robił to dla księcia tak samo jak dla siebie.

Spiął się, odsuwając nieco od przyjaciela. – _Chronię_ go – powiedział ostro. – Nie chodzi tylko o… Fakt, przeraża mnie to, że kamery śledziłyby każdy mój krok, gdybym był jego chłopakiem. Ale tutaj chodzi o coś więcej. Gdyby chciał spróbować, ze mną, cierpiałby za to. Media…

\- To nie twój wybór. – Liam wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie możesz decydować za niego. Myślę, że nie ufasz mu wystarczająco w tej kwestii.

Coś w klatce piersiowej Louisa nagle się zatrzymało, potem znowu przyspieszyło, przyprawiając go o mdłości. _Nie twój wybór._

_Nie możesz decydować za niego._

\- Louis. – Liam wyprostował się i stanął przed Louisem, przyglądając mu się z mieszanką niepokoju i niezadowolenia. – Mówię poważnie. Facet jest w tobie zakochany, i jeśli pozwolisz mu odejść… - Pokręcił głową. Po chwili dodał ciche: - Zasługujesz na szczęście.

 _Harry mnie uszczęśliwia,_ pomyślał Louis. Nie mógł stłumić tych słów. Rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle, przeplatały się ze słowami księcia z tamtej nocy. „Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy” było odpowiedzią na pytanie Louisa, dlaczego się śmiał. Cholera, rankiem Harry nadal wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy wszedł do kuchni kompletnie nago, z radosnymi oczami… dopóki Louis nie ugasił tego szczęścia. Dopóki Louis nie złamał mu serca.

Złamał Harry’emu serce.

Złamał Harry’emu serce i może kiedyś chodziło o nieco, ale teraz już tak nie było. Chodziło o księcia. Boże, jak Louis mógł wierzyć w to, że go chroni, kiedy tak naprawdę tylko go ranił?

Jeśli Harry nie będzie chciał szatyna po poznaniu całej prawdy – Louis przynajmniej dał mu _szansę_.

Liam wciąż mówił, coś o tym, że to naprawdę mogłoby się udać, _hej, pamiętaj, że naszą pracą jest zajmowanie się skandalami,_ ale nie przebijało się to przez szum w uszach Louisa. Szatyn poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie w piersi. Złapał Liama za ramię, żeby się podtrzymać. – Cholera – wyszeptał. – _Cholera._ Liam, ja…

Liam przyciągnął przyjaciela do mocnego uścisku, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć swoją myśl.

 


	22. Część 11.1

\- Musisz lecieć do Brazylii. – To nie było pytanie, ale też nie do końca stwierdzenie. Twarz Jamesa nie zdradzała wiele.

\- Tak – powiedział Louis, splatając dłonie na kolanach.

\- I musisz jechać teraz.

\- Ja… tak. Ponieważ zrobiłem coś bardzo głupiego. – Louis rozplótł ręce i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, potem zmusił się do siedzenia nieruchomo. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się jak przedszkolak, który nie mógł utrzymać swoich nerwów na wodzy. – Muszę coś wyjaśnić. Muszę… - Przerwał i wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy jego wnętrzności wykonały smutny piruet. Aktualna sprawa nie była jeszcze zamknięta, więc jeśli James potrzebował Louisa tutaj – szatyn jest mu to winny.

Nagle na twarz Jamesa wkradł się uśmieszek. – Musisz zobaczyć Księcia.

\- Muszę zobaczyć Harry’ego – poprawił Louis.

James skinął głową, jego uśmiech złagodniał. – Racja. – Zamilkł, odchylając się w fotelu. – W porządku. Dam ci wolne na ten twój wielki, romantyczny gest. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

_Twój wielki, romantyczny gest._

To nie tak. To nie był wielki gest, tylko konieczność. Harry’ego tutaj nie było, a Louis musiał z nim porozmawiać. Desperacko. Był głupi i zranił księcia. Musiał wszystko naprawić, musiał dowiedzieć się czy nadal miał u niego szansę. Nie mógł czekać na powrót Harry’ego, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wydanie tysiąca funtów na podróż w jedną stronę, nie mając pojęcia gdzie się podziać, jeśli Harry nie będzie go chciał.

Och. Może jednak to był wielki gest.

Louis powoli wypuścił powietrze. – Co to za warunek?

\- Weź całe dwa tygodnie wolnego. – James uniósł brew. – Tak długo tam zostaje, prawda?

Louis czuł się jak marionetka bez sznurków. O Boże, leciał do Brazylii. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał.

Z westchnieniem James pokręcił głową. – Od lat mówiłem ci, żebyś wybrał się na porządne wakacje.

To prawda. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie było takiej potrzeby, nie kiedy Louis kochał swoją pracę, nie kiedy jego miejsce było tutaj w Londynie. W sobotę miał spotkać się z dzieciakami – musiał powiadomić Stana, że nie da rady przyjść. Może Perrie będzie mogła go zastąpić?

Ponadto… Cholera, będzie potrzebować czegoś więcej niż fałszywy dowód osobisty. Wystarczył do przejścia powierzchownej kontroli, ale na pewno nie do dostania się na drugi koniec świata.

\- Hej, James? – Louis wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Niepokój buzował pod jego skórą, zmusił go do patrzenia w niebo z mieszanką nadziei i obawy. Będzie tam za kilka godzin. Chryste, minęło dziesięć lat odkąd po raz ostatni był na pokładzie samolotu. Kiedy się odwrócił, James przyglądał mu się z czułym rozbawieniem. Szatyn odchrząknął. – Znasz kogoś, kto mógłby… Mój stary paszport wygasł bardzo dawno temu.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle go masz – powiedział James. – Myślałem, że zostawiłeś go w domu, żeby twoi rodzice nie mogli cię znaleźć.

Louis zaśmiał się głucho. – Raczej nawet nie próbowali. Ale tak, dlatego używałem fałszywego dowodu. Nie byłem głupi, żeby uciec bez paszportu. Byłem bardzo głupi, ale o tym akurat pomyślałem.

\- To dobrze. – Jako że James nie wiedział nic o pochodzeniu Louisa, jedynie się uśmiechnął. – Mogę pociągnąć za kilka sznurków.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz – powiedział Louis. Odwzajemniając uśmiech, przeniósł ciężar ciała i starał się zapanować nad gorączkowym tempem jego pulsu. Jak było można się spodziewać, jego sukces był ograniczony. Zapewne nie zmruży oka podczas dwudziestogodzinnego lotu, zamiast tego odurzy się przekąskami i słodkimi napojami.

Prosił Boga o wolne miejsce na pokładzie. Nie chciał czekać kolejnej doby na następny lot.

Zbierał się do wyjścia, kiedy James ponownie się odezwał. – Biorąc pod uwagę twoją przeszłość, patrzymy na potencjalny skandal. Powinienem zwołać ludzi?

Louis zamarł. Pytanie osiadło dziwnie w jego żołądku, jak ciężar, który spadł dość nagle. To, co kiedyś wydawało się abstrakcyjną możliwością stało się teraz o wiele bardziej konkretne, ponieważ… cholera. Jeśli Harry był gotów zaryzykować, mogło ich to wiele kosztować. A gdyby nie udałoby im się ułożyć odpowiedniej historii…

Pałac Buckingham ponownie zostanie oblężony.

Chryste, Harry musiał być szalony, żeby to ryzykować. Ale Louis mimo wszystko da mu wybór. I jeśli Harry by go chciał… Cóż. Życie Louisa zmieni się. I to ogromnie.

Było to tego warte.

\- Jeszcze nie. – Louis wysilił się na spokojny ton. – I wiesz, że mnie nie stać…

James nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Nie będziesz nic płacić, Louis. Nie obrażaj mnie. – Wydawał się szczerze urażony. Louis nie miał pojęcia, jakim był szczęściarzem. Gdyby nie był w tamtym barze, kiedy James czekał na kontakt, który nigdy się nie pojawił, gdyby tamtego wieczoru James nie zauważył w Louisie _tego czegoś_ , gdyby nie zdecydował się dać szansę chłopakowi, który nie miał nic oprócz bezczelnego uśmiechu i zniszczonej, skórzanej kurtki…

\- Jesteś chyba najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła, wiesz? – powiedział mu Louis i pod wpływem impulsu przytulił mężczyznę.

\- Może Harry nią jest.

Odsuwając się, Louis posłał Jamesowi delikatny uśmiech. Od poranka wszystko w nim wydawało się rozbite, niepewne. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu wierzył, że powinien pozwolić księciu odejść. Jak mógł być taki głupi?

\- Może – zgodził się Louis cicho. – Może jest, tak.

W odpowiedzi uśmiech Jamesa się powiększył. Położył dłonie na biurko i posłał Louisowi przebiegłe spojrzenie. – Swoją drogą, Liam jedzie z tobą – powiedział.

\- _Co?_ – Kiedy Louis w końcu zrozumiał, skrzyżował ramiona i zmrużył oczy. – Chwileczkę. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez ten cały czas wiedziałeś o co chciałem zapytać i pozwoliłeś mi się przez to zawstydzić? Niefajnie.

James wydawał się jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony. – Cóż, rzadko można zobaczyć cię zawstydzonego. Całkiem nieźle wtedy wyglądasz. – Przechylił głowę, jego wzrok był ciepły i bezpośredni. – Stwierdziłem, że dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli będziesz musiał zapytać. Niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być łatwe.

\- Jesteś ukrytym sadystą. – Louis wziął oddech i przełknął ślinę. – A także lepszym ojcem niż mój kiedykolwiek był.

\- Niewiele mi to mówi, ale – ton Jamesa spoważniał – jestem zaszczycony, Louis. Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale wydaję mi się, że odwaliłem z tobą kawał dobrej roboty, ogólnie rzecz biorąc.

\- Ogólnie rzecz biorąc – powtórzył Louis bez emocji. – Co za pochwała. – Minęła chwila, po czym jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Cóż. Przechodzisz przez to, zadajesz sobie trud… - Oczy Jamesa były pełne czułości. – Powiedziałbym, że wykonałem nad wyraz spektakularną robotę. A teraz idź. Zgarnij Liama, zarezerwuje lot, a ja dam ci znać, co z twoim paszportem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział mu Louis.

- _Idź_ – powtórzył James.

I Louis go posłuchał.

\--

£1,290.

£1,290 za osobę, tylko za lot do Rio de Janeiro. W jedną stronę, podróż powrotna będzie kosztować mniej więcej tyle samo. Poduszka finansowa, którą Louis zdołał zbudować stanie się nieco mniej wygodna po tej podróży.

Ale to było tego warte.

Po szybkim podziękowaniu, Louis odsunął się od punktu sprzedaży i stanął naprzeciwko Liama. Lotnisko tętniło życiem. Podróżujący pędzili tam i z powrotem, z głośników wydobywały się komunikaty przypominające o niezostawianiu bagażu bez opieki. Louis wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek chciał mieć do czynienia z jego pospiesznie zapakowaną walizką – ale w każdym razie, £1,290.

Odchrząknął. – Mówiłem ci już, że nie musisz ze mną jechać, prawda? Mogę zrobić to sam, ponieważ jestem silnym, niezależnym mężczyzną, i tak dalej. Wiesz, może to ten rodzaj rzeczy, który powinienem zrobić sam.

\- Przez całe życie wszystko robisz sam. – Kąciki ust Liama uniosły się do góry. – Poza tym, kto powiedział, że jadę tam dla ciebie? Zayn poprosił mnie rano, żebym pojechał z nim.

To była nowość dla Louisa. Spodziewana nowość, ale nadal nowość.

Szatyn trącił go lekko stopą. – Więc jesteście teraz parą? Tak oficjalnie? Czyli oznacza to, że muszę uciąć z nim pogawędkę typu „zrań go, a cię zabiję”?

Liam zadrwił. – Wybacz, że ci to mówię, ale nie jesteś ani trochę straszny.

\- Wypraszam to sobie, jestem cholernie przerażający. Prawdopodobnie jesteś po prostu zmęczony, napotkałeś jakichś super szpiegów, więc twoja opinia się nie liczy. – Po kolejnej sekundzie ciszy, Louis skinął głową i z powrotem odwrócił się do pracownika lotniska, przesuwając po kontuarze swój paszport. – Weźmiemy je. Dziękuję. – Potem znowu odwrócił się do Liama i dodał nieco spóźnione: - Hej, cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

\- Ja też. – Liam nie brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie, po prostu brzmiał szczerze.

\- Na następnym spotkaniu klasowym będziesz mógł pochwalić się, że spotykasz się z supermodelem. Utrzesz nosa tym wszystkim dupkom, którzy cię prześladowali.

\- Nie o to chodzi. – Liam prychnął i pokręcił głową. Skupił uwagę na paszporcie Louisa, kiedy urzędnik go otworzył. Zapadła między nimi cisza, podczas której brunet studiował do góry nogami informacje w nim zawarte. Data i miejsce urodzenia, nazwisko rodowe – nie to, które Louis sobie przywłaszczył, ale to z którym dorastał.

_Austin, Louis Troy_

Liam bezdźwięcznie wymawiał to nazwisko, testował je w swojej głowie, następnie zderzył razem ich biodra. – Louis Troy Austin. Dziwnie to brzmi. Czy to jedno z tych elitarnych nazwisk, dzięki któremu moglibyśmy dostać się do tej ekskluzywnej poczekalni? Podobnej do tej, gdzie dzisiaj rano spotkaliśmy się z pozostałymi?

Tej ekskluzywnej poczekalni, gdzie Harry patrzył na Louisa z rozczarowaniem w oczach i ociężałością w głosie. _Chciałbym, żeby to było łatwiejsze._

Louis otrząsnął się ze wspomnienia, które było jak otwarta rana. – Z całą pewnością nie. Choć moi rodzice lubili udawać, że było inaczej, nie byliśmy aż tacy ważni. Na pewno nie na tyle, żeby znaleźć się na krótkiej liście do Windsor Lounge, kiedy jeszcze były potrzebne zaproszenia. Ledwo na tyle ważni, by usłyszeć plotki na ten temat. – Posłał Liamowi krzywy uśmiech. – Wszystko się teraz pogorszyło, ponieważ wpuszczają każdego, kto zapłaci. Typowa hołota. Aktorzy, nowobogaccy, tego typu ludzie. Każdy, kto chce uniknąć kontaktu z podróżnymi.

\- Naprawdę? – Liam przetwarzał informacje, następnie wzruszył ramieniem i stał się nagle bardzo poważny. – Jako mężczyzna u boku Harry’ego, możesz stać się taką osobą.

Nadzieja rozbłysła w piersi Louisa na samą myśl o byciu mężczyzną u boku księcia. Jednak była ona skażona przypływem niepokoju wywołanym słowami Liama. Jeśli Harry będzie go chciał, Louis stanie się osobą publiczną.

_Jeśli._

Louis utkwił wzrok w blacie. – Ale ja nie jestem tym facetem – wyszeptał.

\- Jeszcze – powiedział mu Liam.

Ta iskierka nadziei nie chciała umrzeć. Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – Jeszcze – potwierdził.

\--

Harry spędził część lotu skulony przy boku Zayna lub Nialla, udając że drzemie. Przez resztę czasu oglądał _Grę o tron_ , głównie dlatego, że przypominała mu o Louisie i ponieważ Harry był żałosny.

Był wczesny wieczór, kiedy wylądowali w Rio de Janeiro. Prywatnym wyjściem dostali się do czekającego na nich samochodu. Różnica czasowa między Londynem a Brazylią wynosiła tylko kilka godzin, a każda z nim ciążyła na ramionach księcia jak cegła.

\- Do hotelu? – zapytał. – Chyba że chcecie pójść pozwiedzać… Nie musicie zostawać z mojego powodu.

\- Kąpiel w basenie brzmi nieźle – powiedział Zayn.

Kiwając głową, Niall splótł ich palce. – Potem zamówimy jakieś jedzenie i zjemy je w jednym z pokoi. Wygrywa pokój z najpiękniejszym widokiem. Możemy obejrzeć zachód słońca nad oceanem. Będzie romantycznie.

Harry chciał zapaść w głęboki sen, a potem obudzić się rano zapominając o Louisie. Ale jako że nie było takiej możliwości, platoniczna randka z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół była następną dobrą rzeczą.

\- Będzie wino? – zapytał.

\- Będą Caipirinhas – powiedział stanowczo Niall.

Harry ścisnął dłoń Nialla i posłał mu słaby uśmiech. Na zewnątrz drzewa kołysały się na wietrze. Jasny błękit nieba był usiany białymi, puszystymi chmurami. Z daleka Rio de Janeiro lśniło jak obietnica. Różnica między tym miejscem a Londynem nie mogła być bardziej uderzająca.

Dwa tygodnie. Wystarczająco dużo czasu, by Harry zaczął dochodzić do siebie, przestać mieć nadzieję, że w jakiś cudowny sposób wszystko się ułoży.

\--

O wpół do piątej rano, międzynarodowe lotnisko w Rio de Janeiro było surrealistycznym doświadczeniem – może była to ciężka zasłona nocy okrywająca krajobraz, albo kolorowe ślady Pucharu Świata, które były wszędzie. Może również to, że Louis nie rozumiał ani jednego słowa po portugalsku. A może dlatego, że nie spał więcej niż kilka krótkich, niespokojnych godzin, a jego wewnętrzny zegar poinformował go, że zbliżał się poranek.

Odebrali swoje bagaże i wyszli z budynku w aksamitną noc, niebo dopiero zaczęła się rozjaśniać. – Napisałeś do Zayna? – zapytał Louis, ziewając. Pomimo ciążącego mu zmęczenia, w jego krwi buzowała adrenalina.

Był w Brazylii. Miał zobaczyć się z Harrym i tym razem nie miał zamiaru niczego ukrywać. Czy właśnie tak czuł się Johnson, kiedy postawił wszystko na jedną kartę? Wszystko albo nic; _rien ne va plus._

 _-_ Tak. – Wyczerpanie zamazało kontury słów Liama. – Jak czekaliśmy w Imigracyjnym. Jeszcze nie odpisał.

\- Pewnie jeszcze śpi – powiedział Louis. Tak samo jak Harry. Czy on i Zayn… ale nie. Zayn był teraz chłopakiem Liama, a Harry nie doszedłby tak szybko do siebie, prawda? Albo nie przyprowadziłby do pokoju przypadkowego kolesia, by zapomnieć o Louisie?

O Boże. A co jeśli szatyn pojawi się w drzwiach księcia, a on nie będzie sam?

\- Hej – powiedział Liam z troską. Louis spojrzał gwałtownie w górę.

\- Złapmy taksówką. – Wyszło to nieco dziwnie, zdradziło nagłe, przyprawiające o mdłości ciśnienie, które napierało na jego klatkę piersiową. – Copacabana Palace, prawda?

\- Tak. Najlepszy z najlepszych. – Liam zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się Louisowi o sekundę za długo. Pod jego spojrzeniem szatyn czuł się niekomfortowo. W końcu Liam dotknął ramienia przyjaciela w pocieszającym geście, a następnie odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę postoju taksówek. Biorąc głęboki oddech, który brzęczał mu w kościach, Louis ruszył za nim.

Droga trwała niecałą godzinę.

Spędzili ją głównie w milczeniu, obserwując mijający za oknem świat – sylwetki palm na tle atramentowego nieba, małe łódki na wodzie. Były też zaniedbane domy, które rosły wysoko, urządzenia klimatyzacyjne wystawały ze ścian; były też hotele wybudowane w pośpiechu i bez krzty indywidualności.

Kiedy zbliżali się do Copacabana Palace, ocean, wcześniej ograniczony przez wielką zatokę, był teraz otwarty. Woda zlewała się z horyzontem. Kiedy taksówka zaparkowała przed białym kompleksem hotelowym, Louis czuł jak jego serce się kurczy.

Nie był gotowy.

Nieco otępiały zapłacił kierowcy i nie miał pojęcia, ile by to wyszło na funty brytyjskie. Liam powiedział mu kurs, ale Louis nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Ledwo pamiętał swoje własne imię.

_Louis Tomlinson. Louis Troy Austin. Jason. Zack. Kevin. Jakkolwiek chcesz się nazywać._

Pracownicy hotelu od razu rzucili się do pomocy z bagażem, czarne guziki na ich uniformach kontrastowały z bielą kurtki. Louis w milczeniu podążał za Liamem i chociaż nie było to jego pierwsze zetknięcie z luksusem, minęły lata i ogarnęło go poczucie dezorientacji. Wszystko było wypolerowane, w wazonach znajdowały się wystawne bukiety, a on naprawdę chciał zobaczyć się z Harrym.

Harrym. Który prawdopodobnie jeszcze spał. Oby tylko sam.

Liam wymienił kilka słów z recepcjonistą, podczas gdy Louis gapił się na żyrandol, który wisiał nad ich głowami. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Liam go szturchnął. – Nie powiedzą nam w jakich pokojach się zatrzymali. Nie potwierdzą nawet, że Zayn, Harry i Niall tutaj są – powiedział Liam i… co? Och, oczywiście.

\- Polityka hotelu. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Nie potwierdzą, że tutaj są, nawet jeśli zobaczylibyśmy ich w holu. Miejsca jak to, szczycą się swoją dyskrecją. Możesz spróbować zadzwonić do Zayna?

Kiwając głową, Liam wyjął telefon i zrobił kilka kroków w bok by wykonać połączenie. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie. – Poczta głosowa. Musiał go wyłączyć.

\- Niall? – zapytał Louis. Potem wypuścił drżący oddech. – Nie, nieważne. Równie dobrze mogę zadzwonić do Harry’ego, ostrzec go. Jeśli nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć…

\- _Hej –_ powiedział stanowczo Liam.

\- Jeśli nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć – powtórzył Louis, nawet jeśli próbował brzmieć spokojnie, jego głos załamał się w połowie zdania – przynajmniej nie będę stał jak idiota, gdy zamknie mi drzwi przed nosem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i odblokował telefon. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i zobaczył za powiekami tańczące iskierki. Kiedy Liam położył ciepłą dłoń na jego plecach, Louis przełknął głośno ślinę. Na oślep przyłożył urządzenie do ucha i czekał na połączenie.

\--

Harry nie spał od piątej. Walczył z własnym ciałem, zmuszając się do snu, ale poddał się po trzydziestu minutach. Zapalił lamkę nocną i próbował skupić się na książce, chociaż słowa pływały mu przed oczami. _Fever Pitch._ Louis ją polecił, a Harry zamierzał przeczytać ją już od jakiegoś czasu.

Wszystkie myśli o Louisie zepchnął w tył umysłu.

Kiedy na zewnątrz zaczęło się rozjaśniać, wstał z łóżka, założył kąpielówki i wyszedł na prywatny taras, żeby obejrzeć wschód słońca. Była sobota. W Londynie, Louis pewnie odbierał vana z wypożyczalni, zdeterminowany by pomóc dzieciakom ulicy, ponieważ kiedyś był jednym z nich.

Chryste. Oczywiście, że zareagował gwałtownie na niektóre komentarze Harry’ego. Musiał widzieć w nim siebie, czuł się atakowany za każdym razem, gdy książę nie wiedział jak wypowiedzieć na głos swoje myśli. A jeśli Louis był zakochany w Harrym…

To musiało boleć.

Nie zamierzał nigdy skrzywdzić Louisa, ale to nie znaczyło, że tego nie zrobił. W pewnym momencie – kiedy sprawy nie będą już takie świeże, nie będą aż tak bolesne – przeprosi. A potem sobie odpuści.

W ciszy nowego dnia, dzwonek telefonu Harry’ego wydawał się przenikliwy, nie na miejscu. Zastanawiał się nad zignorowaniem dzwoniącego urządzenia, którego ekran rozświetlał ciemny pokój.

A może było to coś ważnego? Westchnął i odepchnął się od balustrady.

Odkąd wyświetlono w telewizji jego wywiad, upewniał się, że jego telefon był naładowany i miał go zawsze przy sobie. _W razie czego._ Jak dotąd nie było żadnego nagłego wypadku, a skutki, których tak się obawiał, nigdy nie nadeszły. Było kilka przykrych komentarzy, ale nie wyrządziły one większej szkody. Nie było wpływu ekonomicznego, nikt nie zagroził wycofaniem się ze Wspólnoty Narodów, potwierdzono nawet, że niezależna Szkocja będzie ubiegać się o członkostwo we Wspólnocie Narodów.

Chwycił telefon, spojrzał na wyświetlacz i… zamarł.

Louis.

To był Louis.

Dlaczego Louis do niego dzwonił?

Siadając na łóżku, Harry miał wrażenie, że krew w jego żyłach płynie w hipnotycznym tempie, spowalniając wszystko. Pokój był tak samo sparaliżowany jak Harry, jego myśli przypominały klocki, kanciaste i monotonne. _Dlaczego – biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki się rozstali – dlaczego Louis… Dlaczego. Jak, dlaczego. Louis. Dlaczego teraz. Louis._

Kiedy telefon przestał dzwonić, Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Poczekał kilka sekund, a następnie oddzwonił.

Louis odebrał po pierwszym sygnale. – Harry – powiedział cichym, dziwnie zdyszanym głosem.

\- Cześć. – Było to jedno słowo, tylko jedno, ale wymagało od Harry’ego wiele wysiłku. Jego płuca zacisnęły się wokół serca, a przyczyniło się do trudności z myśleniem. Poranek wydawał się chłodny na jego skórze.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Harry słyszał, jak Louis wciąga powietrze. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był tak samo cichy jak poprzednio, i słaby. – Odebrałeś. Ja, hmm. – Kolejna przerwa. – Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś się ze mną zobaczyć.

Nic nie miało sensu. W głowie księcia panował wielki chaos.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, zbyt delikatnie i nienaturalnie, na granicy bezradności. Zaciskając palce na kołdrze, starał się ostudzić swoje emocje i spojrzał przez okno na niebo.

\- To - Louis odchrząknął – że chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. W tej chwili.

Nicnic _nic_ nie miało sensu. Kręcąc głową, Harry zacisnął powieki. – Louis, jestem w Brazylii.

\- Wiem. – Louis zaśmiał się słabo. – Ja też.

Co?

- _Co_? – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Jestem na dole. – Louis ponownie odchrząknął, nabierając nieco więcej pewności siebie. – Copacabana Palace, prawda? Jestem w holu. Liam również. Nie pozwolą nam wejść na górę, chyba że powiesz im, że to w porządku.

Harry wstał na równe nogi, przycisnął telefon do ucha i starał się uspokoić buzującą w jego żyłach krew. Louis tutaj był? Dlaczego Louis był w Brazylii? Pół dnia po przyjeździe Harry’ego?

Kładąc dłoń na szybie, Harry przetestował słowa. – Jesteś tutaj.

\- Tak powiedziałem. – Niespodziewanie w głosie Louisa rozbłysła żartobliwość. Nadal wydawał się mały i niepewny, ale nieco bardziej wesoły. Takie żartobliwe dokuczanie było zbyt znajome i przyprawiło bruneta o młodości. – Postaraj się nadążyć, mały książę. Jeśli mógłbyś przekonać tych miłych ludzi, że nie jestem zagrożeniem dla twojej cnoty… - Louis przerwał.

Harry ledwo go słuchał. – Przyleciałeś do _Brazylii?_

\- Ja… - Opanowanie Louisa go zawiodło. – Tak.

\- Żeby mnie zobaczyć – powiedział Harry. _Louis tutaj był._ I chciał porozmawiać z Harrym, więc to musiało oznaczać, że… zmienił zdanie. Raczej nie spędziłby dwunastu godzin w samolocie, by ponownie złamać serce księcia, prawda?

\- Tak właściwie to zawsze chciałem odlać się na fundament tego ogromnego posągu Jezusa. – Potem Louis westchnął, cała wesołość zniknęła i zrobiła miejsce spokojnej szczerości. – Przepraszam, głupi mechanizm obronny. Ja… jestem tutaj dla ciebie. Tak. Jeśli będziesz chciał się ze mną zobaczyć. Jeśli… - Najkrótsza z przerw. – Jeśli będziesz mnie chciał.

_Jeśli będziesz mnie chciał._

Płuca Harry’ego wydawały się nabrzmiałe. Potrzebował chwili na odzyskanie głosu. – Poproszę ich, by przyprowadzili cię na górę. Liam również tutaj jest?

\- Jest moim wsparciem emocjonalnym – powiedział, nadal tym szczerym głosem. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał go takiego otwartego i bezbronnego. – Przyjechał również dla Zayna, oczywiście.

\- Obudzę Zayna. – Opuszczając rękę, Harry patrzył przez zaszokowaną sekundę na swój odcisk na szybie, potem próbował się skupić. Musiał zadzwonić do recepcji i musiał założyć jakieś ubrania. Boże, pewnie marnie teraz wyglądał. – Tak. Obudzę go. Ja… Wszyscy jesteśmy na ostatnim piętrze.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Głos Louisa był niezmiernie czuły. Coś w żołądku księcia się poddało, jakby rozwiązano w nim niewidzialny supeł. – Widzimy się za chwilę, w porządku?

\- W porządku – powtórzył Harry cicho.

Po zakończeniu połączenia, patrzył na swoje odbicie w szybie, niewyraźne i przezroczyste. Potem się wyprostował i podniósł głowę. Poczuł jak na jego usta wkrada się niedowierzający uśmiech.

Louis tutaj był.

__

\+ Windsor Lounge – pomieszczenia dla VIP-ów.

\+ Fever Pitch _(Futbolowa gorączka)_ – autobiografia Nicka Hornby’ego. Opowiada ona o kibicu Arsenalu Londyn.

\+ _rien ne va plus_ – (fr.) więcej nie wolno już stawiać. Używany jest przez krupierów w kasynach przed puszczeniem kulki w rulecie.

\+ Copacabana Palace – [ [klik](http://www.hdwallpapersos.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/cn_image_2.size_.copacabana-palace-rio-de-janeiro-rio-de-janeiro-brazil-109655-3.jpg) ]

\+ Caipirinhas - brazylijskie koktajle alkoholowy na bazie alkoholu z trzciny cukrowej.

 


	23. Część 11.2

Wraz z każdym piętrem żołądek Louisa opadał coraz niżej. Nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny za obecność Liama u jego boku.

Przez telefon, Harry wydawał się… zaskoczony. Lekko wstrząśnięty, ale nie w złym znaczeniu tego słowa. I może był nieco zbyt miły, żeby teraz odprawić Louisa, kiedy słońce ledwo wzeszło i szatyn leciał całą noc, ale jeśli Harry posłucha tego, co Louis miał mu do powiedzenia…

Winda zatrzymała się. Jej drzwi otworzyły się, zanim Louis zdążył się przygotować.

Zayn czekał na korytarzu, włosy potargane od snu i ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy. Wzrok Louisa przemknął obok niego i skupił się na Harrym, schowanym nieco za przyjacielem. Książę wydawał się być czujny, jego włosy były w szalonym nieładzie, oczy intensywnie zielone. Dobry Boże, Louis był w nim zakochany. Cholernie zakochany.

Myślał nad powiedzeniem tego na głos, ponownie. _Kocham cię. Myliłem się, ponieważ to ma znaczenie, naprawdę._

Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Zayna. – Skarbie. – Posłał Liamowi nagły uśmiech. – Co za niespodzianka.

\- Dobra niespodzianka? – zapytał Liam. Uśmiechał się szeroko, pomimo że jego dłoń nadal ściskał łokieć Louisa.

\- Bardzo dobra – potwierdził Zayn. Potem spojrzał na Louisa, w dół na torby, które przynieśli i… och cholera. Zarówno chłopiec obsługujący windę, jak i boy hotelowy byli obecni podczas tej całej wymiany. Jak to dla nich wyglądało? Co jeśli kamery bezpieczeństwa zobaczą jak Louis znika w pokoju księcia, z torbą w ręce? Co jeśli ta historia rozprzestrzeni się, zanim będą mieli okazję porozmawiać?

Dyskomfort Louisa musiał być widoczny, ponieważ Harry potrząsnął głową, bardzo lekko. Ale nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć jak źle będzie, jeśli ta informacja się wydostanie. Panika była idealną reakcją.

Cholera jasna, Louis naprawdę tego nie przemyślał.

Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową, tym razem z większym zdecydowaniem. _Dyskrecja,_ powiedział bezgłośnie. Kiedy Louis nadal to przetwarzał, Harry zwrócił się do pracowników hotelu. – Dziękuję wam. Poradzimy sobie. – Następnie wręczył im napiwek i wziął jedną z toreb. Louis wyszedł z windy po tym, jak Liam go szturchnął. Ledwo zarejestrował fakt, że Zayn wziął ostatnią torbę.

Cholera, Louis mógł wcześniej się trochę przespać.

Kiedy tylko winda zjechała na sam dół, Harry ponownie się odezwał. Torbę Louisa przewiesił sobie przez ramię. – W miejscach takich jak to można polegać na dyskrecji. To jedna z ich największych atutów. Jeśli jej nie zachowają, są skończeni. Nikt nie dowie się, że tutaj jesteście.

\- Kilka minut temu Louis powiedział dokładnie to samo – wtrącił Liam. Ścisnął łokieć Louisa, a następnie podszedł do Zayna i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. I… w porządku. Oni oficjalnie byli razem.

Mrugając, Louis odwrócił wzrok i próbował ugasić każdą iskierkę zazdrości.

Spojrzał w górę. Harry przyglądał mu się z wyrazem twarzy, który było ciężko odczytać, coś między zdezorientowaniem a nadzieją, nieufnością i ostrożnością, ale nadal był boleśnie otwarty. Louis tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć.

\- Jesteś tutaj, żeby ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry. Rzeczywistość tego, co miał zamiar zrobić runęła na Louisa.

Głos szatyna był chrapliwy. – Tak. Żeby z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry przegryzł dolną wargę i skinął głową. – W porządku. – Po ukradkowym zerknięciu na Zayna i Liama, książę zrobił niepewny krok w kierunku otwartych drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do jego pokoju.

Akurat gdy Louis chciał ruszyć za nim, Liam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Powodzenia – wyszeptał. Stojący za nim Zayn wyglądał na znudzonego, chociaż w jego oczach było można dostrzec błysk niepokoju. Louis zastanawiał się, jak wiele wiedział. Pewnie tyle samo co Harry.

Ale Harry wiedział mniej niż powinien.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Louis, równie cicho. Przeczesując włosy palcami, poprawił swój plecak i ruszył w stronę drzwi, które Harry zostawił dla niego otwarte.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, jego torba znajdowała się na środku pokoju – apartamentu – który zalany był bladym światłem słonecznym. Otwarte szklane drzwi prowadziły na taras z widokiem na ocean, lśniący niczym jedwabny szalik. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do Louisa, że to nie był świadomy sen.

Pod jedną ze ścian stało ogromne łóżko i to na nim Louis skupił swoją uwagę. Wpatrywał się na nieskazitelnie czystą, białą pościel. Spano tylko na jednej poduszce, a na stoliku nocnym po lewej stronie znajdowała się otwarta butelka wody. W jego kościach osiadła się irracjonalna ulga. W teorii wiedział, że Harry nie poszedłby do baru i nie przeleciał pierwszego lepszego kolesia, ale nadal istniała taka możliwość. Louis nie mógł winić Harry’ego. Nie kiedy sprawy między nimi były takie… _zagmatwane._

Louis podniósł głowę i zebrał w sobie odwagę by spojrzeć księciu w oczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli. Harry stał nieopodal drzwi tarasowych, światło wpadające do pomieszczenia wygładzało rysy jego twarzy.

Chryste, w porządku. Louis musiał wziąć się w garść.

\- Muszę cię ostrzec – powiedział tępo – że ledwo spałem… od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Przepraszam, jeśli niektóre rzeczy nie będą miały sensu…

\- Chcesz kawy? – zapytał Harry. – Albo śniadanie?

\- Chcę tylko ciebie – powiedział mu Louis, całkowicie szczerze. Słowa opuściły jego usta, zanim mógł o nich pomyśleć, ale nie chciał ich cofnąć. Do cholery jasnej, nie po to leciał dwanaście godzin, by teraz stchórzyć. – Chcę ciebie. I może nieco snu w nie tak odległej przyszłości. Ale głównie ciebie.

Coś nieznośnie radosnego przemknęło przez twarz księcia i Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nie. Nie chciał się tego trzymać, jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw musi wyznać całą prawdę.

Po upływie kilku sekund Harry odsunął się od drzwi tarasowych. Odwrócił się plecami do Louisa, zajmując się czajnikiem, który znajdował się w rogu pokoju, tuż obok ekspresu do kawy i sporego asortymentu herbat. Louis nie strawiłby nawet wody.

\- Powiedziałeś… - Harry spojrzał przez ramię, jego ton był ostrożny. – Wtedy w twoim mieszkaniu powiedziałeś, że nie ma znaczenia to, czego chcesz. Albo ja chcę. Że nie możemy być razem.

\- Ja… cholera. – Louis przetarł oczy. Wszystko było zamglone. Jedyną rzeczą, na której mógł się skupić to zagłębienie między łopatkami księcia, jego loki na karku i to jak bardzo chciał pocałować jego odsłoniętą skórę ponad kołnierzem koszuli. – Myliłem się – powiedział powoli. – Chociaż nie do końca. Ale… zanim my… jeśli w ogóle nadal byś chciał, są pewne rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Rzeczy? – powtórzył Harry, włączając czajnik. Przygotował dwa kubki, wybierając torebki herbaty. Wydawał się całkowicie nieobecny, obojętny, gdyby nie malutkie spojrzenia, które ciągle posyłał Louisowi.

\- Rzeczy. – Louis walczył z żółcią rosnącą mu w gardle. Mógł to zrobić. – Rzeczy, które powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej. Ale…

\- Bałeś się? – Harry odwrócił się, przyglądając Louisowi. Nie ze złością lub wyrzutem, raczej z czymś ostrożnym. Jak osoba przyglądająca się stadu dzikich ptaków tuż przed ich odlotem. Louis stał się chwilowo niespokojny, zakłopotanie splątało się z jasnym słońcem, które wpadało do pokoju.

\- Bałem się – powtórzył z lekkim opóźnieniem. – Ponieważ pomyślałem, że ci się to nie spodoba. I pewnie tak będzie. Ale również pomyślałem… Powiedziałem sobie, że cię chronię. Dopiero Liam pomógł mi zrozumieć, że może ty tego nie chcesz. Że nie miałem prawa podjąć decyzji za ciebie.

\- Więc jesteś gotowy, by mi teraz powiedzieć? – zapytał Harry, tak cicho, że jego słowa prawie zagubiły się w dystansie między nimi.

\- Ja… tak. – Louis zassał gwałtownie powietrze. – Jestem gotowy powiedzieć ci… - _Wszystko._ – Wszystko. Zaczynając od… - Nie. Nie mógł, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie mógł puścić takiej bomby bez ostrzeżenia, bez złagodzenia tego i dania Harry’emu szansy na przystosowanie się. – Zaczynając od tego, że, jak już wiesz, podkochiwałem się w tobie, kiedy chodziliśmy do Eton. Ale nie powiedziałem ci, że to dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że jestem gejem.

Oczy księcia rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Boże, były piękne, _on_ był piękny.

\- Trochę przerażające, wiem. – Louis zacisnął usta i lekko wzruszył ramionami, nie był w stanie patrzeć księciu w oczy. Czuł, że paliły go policzki. – Kiedy miałeś czternaście lat, graliśmy razem w Eton Wall Game. W pewnym momencie znaleźliśmy się bardzo blisko siebie i to raczej… podobało mi się bardziej niż powinno. Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że zdecydowanie bardziej byłem zainteresowany tym cherubinem z lokami niż jakąkolwiek dziewczyną.

Harry wypuścił z siebie cichy chichot. Potargał swoje włosy i wydawał się szukać właściwej odpowiedzi, ale uratował go gwiżdżący czajnik.

Louis czekał aż Harry odwróci się by nalać wodę do filiżanek, dopiero potem kontynuował. – Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy zrozumienie tego zajęłoby mi więcej czasu, gdyby nie ty.

Księciu zadrżała ręka i w efekcie rozlał trochę wody. Potrzebował chwili na uspokojenie się, po czym wrócił do przygotowywania herbaty. Jego głos był ociężały. – Wystarczająco, żeby rzeczy mogły… z twoimi rodzicami. – Przerwał. Louis dokończył za niego.

\- Wystarczająco, żeby mogły ułożyć się zupełnie inaczej. Gdybym był trochę starszy, nieco dojrzalszy, na uniwersytecie…

\- Chryste. – Odstawiwszy czajnik na miejsce, Harry oparł się o szafkę. Spuścił głowę, wypuszczając głośno powietrze. – Przepraszam.

Kąciki ust szatyna uniosły się nieco ku górze. – Czy ty naprawdę przeprosiłeś za to, że w wieku czternastu lat byłeś cholernie uroczy. To niedorzeczne.

\- Nie, ja… - Harry spojrzał w górę, zanim Louis miał szansę zapanować nad swoją miną. Przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli, dystans między nimi wydawał się kilometrowy. Louis musiał oprzeć się o fotel, ale mimo to nadal czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Nie odwrócił wzroku, Harry także.

\- Ty? – podpowiedział Louis.

\- Chciałbym żeby twoje życie potoczyło się inaczej. – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Chciałbym, żeby twoi rodzice byli wyrozumiali. Żebyś nie musiał mieszkać na ulicy i żeby nie spotkały cię te wszystkie przykre rzeczy. – Bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami. Skupił się na herbacie, położył jedną filiżankę na podstawkę i ostrożnie ułożył na niej łyżeczkę. Louis zauważył drżenie jego rąk.

W głosie Harry’ego nie było współczucia. Smutek, owszem, ale nie współczucie.

To ułatwiło Louisowi oddychanie. – Nie ma sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, prawda? _C’est la vie_.

Zamilkł, kiedy Harry zbliżył się i podał mu talerzyk. Nadal nie sądził, żeby mógł cokolwiek przełknąć, ale – ten prosty gest ze strony księcia, jakim było zaoferowanie Louisowi herbaty, nawet po tym wszystkim… Ich palce dotknęły się na porcelanie. Louis zwalczył impuls owinięcia palców wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego i trzymania go.

Harry prawdopodobnie by mu na to pozwolił. Ale najpierw Louis musiał mu wszystko wyznać, inaczej nie byłoby to właściwe, nie czułby, że na to zasłużył.

Przyjmując herbatę, Louis cofnął się o pół kroku i wpatrywał się w parujący napój. Ostra, gorzka woń odwróciła jego uwagę od zapachu wody kolońskiej księcia, zmieszanej z mydłem i odrobiną potu. Tak blisko, tak blisko. Louis chciał zaciągnąć go do łóżka i za pomocą palców i ust nauczyć się każdego centymetra ciała Harry’ego, do tego stopnia, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć. Do tego stopnia, że Harry również nie zapomni.

Kiedy Louis spojrzał w górę przez swoje rzęsy, Harry był całkowicie na nim skupiony. Szatyn spuścił wzrok.

Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie o czym rozmawiali. – Wydaję mi się – jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty – że była to lekcja życia. Sporo się nauczyłem. Oczywiście są rzeczy, które chciałbym zmienić, gdybym mógł… - Przerwał, a potem zmusił się do kontynuowania. – Ale to sprawiło, że dorosłem, tak myślę. W Eton byłem egocentrycznym dupkiem. Byłem bardzo nieprzyjemny, przekonany że świat był moim placem zabaw. Nie miałem pojęcia o prawdziwym życiu. – Prychnął i pokręcił głową. – Wątpię, żebyś mnie wtedy polubił. Sam siebie nie lubiłem.

Louis zamarł, kiedy poczuł na plecach delikatny dotyk. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry nadal był tak blisko niego. Nie odważył się spojrzeć w górę, nie odważył się _poruszyć._

Po krótkiej chwili dłoń Harry’ego zniknęła. – Myślę, że jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy.

W głowie Louisa panował chaos splątanych myśli i nadziei. – Może – wydukał.

Cisza, która potem nastąpiła była ciężka od słów, które Louis powinien powiedzieć. Nie wiedział jak zacząć, bawił się torebką herbaty, wyciskając z niej resztkę smaku poprzez zawinięcie sznureczka wokół woreczka. Cholera jasna, dlaczego to musiało być takie trudne?

To Harry przerwał milczenie. – Jest coś jeszcze? Wspomniałeś, że chcesz powiedzieć mi o kilku rzeczach.

W porządku. Więc to był ten moment. I jeśli Louis teraz tego nie zrobi, równie dobrze może się poddać, ponieważ nigdy nie będzie tym, na co Harry zasługuje.

Zmusił się do spojrzenia księciu w oczy. – Tak, jest coś jeszcze. Istnieje bardzo dobry, konkretny powód, dla którego myślę… dla którego myślałem, że to nie miało prawa się udać. Mimo że tego chciałem, mimo że chciałem ciebie. Mimo że cię kocham.

Delikatne ciepło w oczach Harry’ego wywołało dreszcze na skórze szatyna. Harry milczał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Louis wziął szybki łyk herbaty i zakaszlał, gdy wciągnął trochę pary. Odłożył kubek na bok i wykorzystał to jako pretekst do odwrócenia się. Nie chciał widzieć jak to ciepło znika z twarzy księcia. – Chodzi o to, że… Byłem młody i naiwny, nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się zwrócić, wiesz? Więc spałem z mężczyznami. Dla pieniędzy. - O Boże. _O Boże._ Jego wnętrzności skręciły się w supeł, jednak Louis mówił dalej. – To nie był wielki plan, nic z tych rzeczy, ale ten pierwszy raz jakoś się wydarzył… Chciałem tylko miejsce do spania, a zamiast tego wręczono mi trochę pieniędzy i wykopano mnie z powrotem na zewnątrz i… to miało sens. Nie było tak źle. To były pieniądze, za które mogłem kupić jedzenie, nową parę butów na zimę czy śpiwór. Nie potrzebowałem referencji, których nie miałem. I nie żebrałem na chodniku, ponieważ zawsze byłem dumnym skurwielem i…

Nagle zaczął dławić się natłokiem słów. Nie mógł kontynuować przez mocno ściśnięte gardło, a jego płuca skurczyły się do rozmiarów małej piłki.

Harry stanął przed Louisem, wszedł w jego przestrzeń. Był tak blisko, że szatyn musiał na niego spojrzeć, nie miał innego wyjścia. Książę bardzo powoli, ostrożnie złączył ich palce. Louis wypuścił powietrze, wzdychając.

\- Żałuję – szepnął Harry – że nikt nie powiedział młodszej wersji ciebie, że przyjęcie pomocy nie jest niczym złym.

Na twarzy bruneta nie było zaskoczenia. Ani zniesmaczenia, ani szoku. Tylko głęboki smutek.

\- Ty wiesz. – Głos Louisa prawie się poddał. – _Wiesz._

\- Podejrzewałem. – Harry zacisnął usta i ścisnął dłoń Louisa, ale jej nie puścił. – Po tym jak opuściłem twoje mieszkanie, wszystkie kawałki układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować i pomyślałem, że… to twój sekret, nie mój. Nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać.

Jak mógł być taki opanowany? Dlaczego nie uciekał? Dlaczego wpuścił Louisa do swojego pokoju i zrobił mu herbatę; dlaczego nadal go _słuchał?_

\- Odezwij się – poprosił niepewnie Harry. To pomogło, w jakiś sposób. Louis zacieśnił uścisk na dłoni Harry’ego, skoncentrował się na cieple tego dotyku.

\- Nie jesteś w szoku? Albo zły?

\- Byłem, trochę. Na samym początku. Ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ma znaczenia. To nie określa tego, kim jesteś.

\- Byłem _chłopcem do wynajęcia_ , Harry. – Zaczerpując bolesny oddech, Louis zmusił się do spojrzenia księciu prosto w oczy. – Padałem na kolana dla pieniędzy. W toaletach, w brudnych alejkach, które śmierdziały moczem. Udawałem, że podoba mi się to, jak ktoś pieprzył mnie bez przygotowania. Bolałoby to jak cholera, gdybym nie nauczył się sam przygotowywać. To znaczy, nie zawsze było źle, przez większość czasu było w porządku, ale… cholera.

Niepokój przemknął przez twarz Harry’ego, teraz wszystko rozumiał. Puścił rękę Louisa i zrobił krok do tyłu.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Harry. On… co? Nie, on… Teraz? Zdecydował się powiedzieć to teraz?

Serce Louisa waliło o jego żebra. – Kochasz mnie?

\- Jestem w tobie kompletnie zakochany. – Harry nie odwrócił wzroku. Mimo że jego głos był spokojny, jego dłoń była trochę spocona, co zdradzało jego nerwy. – I tak, trapi mnie to, że ci mężczyźni cię dotykali. Ale głównie dlatego, że na to w ogóle nie zasłużyli.

Wszystko przed oczami Louisa było rozmazane. – Zapłacili za to.

\- Nie zależało im na tobie – powiedział szorstko Harry. – Więc nie, nie zasługiwali na to. _Louis._ – Wyciągnął wolną dłoń i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem pod lewym okiem szatyna. Louis dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zwalczał łzy.

Harry wiedział.

Harry wiedział i nadal tutaj był, patrzył na Louisa z tym samym ciepłem, co wcześniej.

Louis bez wahania objął księcia w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie tak blisko, jak się tylko dało. _Jestem w tobie kompletnie zakochany._ Słowa przewlekały się przez każdą myśl, która wirowała w głowie Louisa. Zamknął oczy i próbował uspokoić swój oddech. Harry przywarł do niego równie mocno, równie rozpaczliwie.

\- To tylko mała część ciebie – wymamrotał Harry, jego usta musnęły policzek szatyna. – Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść, ale to nie… nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to cię powstrzymywało. Nie pozwól, żeby to cię definiowało. Nie pozwól… Chcę być z tobą. Więc jeśli ty chcesz…

\- Jak możesz być tak cholernie cudowny? – przerwał Louis. Odchylił głowę i połączył ich usta w pocałunku, który smakował jak herbata i sól, z domieszką wyczerpania. Kolejny. Ciało Louisa stało się od tego słabe i wydawało się, że Harry był jedyną rzeczą, która go trzymała.

Cholera, Louis musiał się pozbierać. Jeśli to miało się udać… Jeśli to miało się udać, Louis nie mógł być w takiej rozsypce. Muszą trzymać się nawzajem. Nie będzie mógł tego zrobić, jeśli ledwo będzie mógł iść prosto.

Zwolnił tempo ich pocałunków, złagodził je do delikatnych muśnięć warg. To nadal wysyłało ciepło wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa, jedna z jego dłoni była zaciśnięta na koszuli Harry’ego. Chryste. Myślał, że to stracił. W jaki sposób przekonał siebie, by bez walki pozwolić księciu odejść?

Odsuwając się lekko od Harry’ego, Louis skupił się na jego twarzy. Przyglądał się jego trzepoczącym powiekom. Był taki piękny. Boże, był tak cholernie piękny.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – powiedział Louis bez zastanowienia, następnie pokręcił głową. – Ale rozumiesz dlaczego to jest… dlaczego moja przeszłość jest skomplikowana. Nastanie chaos, jeśli media się dowiedzą.

Harry zamrugał. – Chcę ciebie w moim życiu. Ale jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, żeby się ze mną publicznie pokazywać…

\- Jestem gotowy – wtrącił Louis. – To twoja reputacja będzie zagrożona, Harry. To twoje ryzyko, nie moje. Ja jestem nikim.

\- Dla mnie nie jesteś nikim. Poza tym – Harry zacisnął szczękę – mam to gdzieś. Niech sobie gadają.

Palce Louisa nadal były zaciśnięte na koszuli księcia, kostki wbijały się w jego plecy. Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiło się rozdrażnienie i Louis posłał mu coś, co miał nadzieję przypominało uśmiech. – Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Cóż. – W głosie księcia pobrzmiewała niechęć. – Trochę się przejmuję, ale nie opiniami. Jeśli obcy ludzie będą chcieli mnie nienawidzić, to mnie nie zrani. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to wyrządziło krzywdę mojej rodzinie albo państwu. Ale może… - Zawahał się. – Może nie będzie aż tak źle? Nie musimy mówić im całej prawdy, co nie? To nie tak, że jesteś społeczeństwu coś winien, a już na pewno nie twoją przeszłość.

\- Ty też nie jesteś im nic winien.

\- Ale moim obowiązkiem jest dawać dobry przykład.

Louis chciał go pocałować i nigdy nie przestawać. – Co może być problemem, jeśli będziesz się ze mną spotykać. To ryzyko.

Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Harry dla zasady zacznie protestować. Potem westchnął, spuszczając ramiona. Zaczepił palec o szlufkę dżinsów Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej. Jego głos był cichy, ale równocześnie stanowczy. – Wiem, że to spore ryzyko. Ale myślę, że jesteśmy tego warci. Prawda?

\- Prawda – wyszeptał Louis. Musiał powiedzieć Harry’emu o wielu rzeczach, przypływ słów w jego głosie domagał się uwagi. Musiał powiedzieć mu, że był piękny; że dzięki niemu Louis chciał być lepszym i odważniejszym człowiekiem; że nigdy wcześniej nie chciał nikogo w ten sposób; że nigdy nikogo tak nie kochał.

Wplątał palce we włosy Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Usta księcia były już otwarte, a Louis zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie uwierzyć.

\- Musimy to zaplanować – wydusił między pocałunkami. Chwilę później szarpnął za guziki koszuli księcia i wydał z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia, kiedy nie chciały współpracować.

\- Chcę cię w sobie – było odpowiedzią Harry’ego. Potem mężczyzna zamarł, jego mięśnie nagle się napięły. – To znaczy, jeśli to…

\- _Tak_ – wtrącił Louis – tak, dalej – i pociągnął ich obu w stronę łóżka. Dezorientowała go nieco jasność wypełniająca pomieszczenie, ciało księcia przyciśnięte do jego ciała, te wszystkie rzeczy, które chciał mu zrobić.

Harry opadł pierwszy. Wylądował na plecach, odbijając się na materacu. Louis wspiął się za nim i usiadł okrakiem by ponownie zaatakować guziki koszuli księcia. Po chwili Harry rozplątał ich palce i posłał Louisowi wspaniały uśmiech.

\- Kocham cię. A teraz pospiesz się i mnie rozbierz.

\- Jesteś królewsko rozpieszczonym bachorem – odpowiedział Louis, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie chciał.

\- _Twój_ królewsko rozpieszczony bachor.

 _Twój_ , pomyślał Louis, umysł w kółko to powtarzał. Harry był _jego._

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało się zmienić, zdradzić jego chwilową dezorientację, ponieważ Harry pociągnął go w dół, dopóki nie patrzyli na siebie z bliska. – Hej – wymamrotał Harry. – To nie jest… Ostatnim razem nie odebrałem cię źle, prawda? Seks ze mną sprawia ci przyjemność.

To, że Louis potrzebował chwili na przetworzenie słów Harry’ego wydawało się absurdalne. Potem złapał go za ramię i zmarszczył brwi, pochylając się jeszcze niżej, by potrzeć ich nosy. – Nigdy w to nie wątp, dobrze? Nigdy nie czułem się tak, jak czuję się przy tobie. Moja przeszłość jest… trudna, tak, i uprawiałem sporo seksu i nie zawsze mi się to podobało, bardzo często zachowywałem pozory. – Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Był tak blisko, że jedyną rzeczą jaką widział była zieleń oczu księcia. – Z tobą, tak nie jest.

Uśmiech Harry’ego zaczął się w jego oczach. – Tak?

\- Tak – powiedział Louis. Dziwna lekkość rozprzestrzeniła się w jego kościach i może było to spowodowane zmęczeniem, które zamazało mu pole widzenia – ale może to jednak nie było to. Wciągnął kolejny oddech. – Uszczęśliwiasz mnie. Nie mam pojęcia czym zasłużyłem sobie na to szczęście, ale…

\- Ponieważ – wtrącił Harry – udajesz twardziela, ale naprawdę taki nie jesteś. Uwielbiam, kiedy twoja twarz łagodnieje. To najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nie patyczkujesz się ze mną, ale kiedy cię potrzebowałem… w czasie mojego ujawniania się… ty byłeś przy mnie.

Louis nie mógł powiedzieć nic, co nie brzmiałoby jak wers z tandetnej ballady. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na połączenie ich ust w żarliwym pocałunku.

Harry od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, szarpiąc biodrami do góry – tak pięknie reagował, gdy Louis napierał na niego swoim ciałem, Chryste. Książę siłował się z koszulką Louisa, potem ciągnął za jego spodnie, trochę bez celu, jakby zgłupiał od pocałunków i powolnych ruchów ich bioder. Louis złapał obie ręce Harry’ego i przyszpilił je do materaca.

\- Czego chcesz? – wydusił.

Wszystko zatrzymało się na chwilę, następnie ciało Harry’ego zrelaksowało się pod ciężarem Louisa. Jego głos był zachrypnięty. – Czego _ty_ chcesz?

_Ciebie. Chcę ciebie._

Louis otworzył oczy; Harry patrzył na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił gest. – Może mnie pokierujesz?

\- Może ty mnie pokierujesz? – odpowiedział Harry. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale kryło się za tym coś powolnego i ostrożnego, coś czego Louis do końca nie rozumiał. Harry się raczej z niego nie nabijał, prawda? Więc co to było?

\- Nie możesz ciągle odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie – powiedział mu Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową. Był ciemnymi włosami, zielonymi oczami oraz czerwonymi ustami i Louis zatracił się w tym na chwilę, ledwo wyłapał następne słowa Harry’ego. – To nie o to chodzi. – Splótł razem ich palce. – Wiem, co lubię i dam ci znać, jeśli coś nie będzie mi odpowiadać. Ale chodzi o to, że nie jestem pewien czy ty wiesz, co lubisz.

_Och._

\- Nikt nigdy nie pytał – wyszeptał Louis. Na twarzy księcia rozlała się taka czułość, że Louis miał problem z patrzeniem mu w oczy. Nie mógł również oderwać wzroku.

Harry wyswobodził jedną rękę i dotknął szczęki Louisa, delikatnie i z szacunkiem. – Nawet nie podczas twojego pierwszego razu? Nie zatrzymał się, żeby zapytać, co ci odpowiadało, a co nie? Czy chciałeś szybko czy wolno?

Louis nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł się taki obnażony, ale wierzył, że Harry go ochroni. – Mój pierwszy raz – zmusił się do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego – był w rozarium. Więc wiesz.

\- Rozarium?

Racja. Oczywiście, że Harry nie miał pojęcia o ulubionych miejscach schadzek gejów. Z jakiegoś powodu poprawiło to Louisowi nastrój. – Rozarium w Hyde Park – powiedział uroczyście – jest miejscem numerem jeden, gdzie mogą ci obciągnąć. Dużo krzewów, mało romantyzmu, ale wydawało się dobrym miejscem na pierwszy raz. To było krótko po tym jak przyjechałem do Londynu. Nie było miejsca na świece i czułe słówka.

Przez chwilę Harry wyglądał na smutnego, potem w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka kokieterii. – Chcesz świec i czułych słówek?

Pomimo rozbawionego tonu księcia, pytanie było szczere i Louis się nad nim zastanowił. – Chcę – powiedział powoli – pieprzyć cię na kanapie znajdującej się na twoim tarasie. W pełnym blasku dziennym, owszem będzie zasłaniało nas drzewo, ale każdy, kto pójdzie chodnikiem usłyszy dźwięki, które będziemy wydawać.

Harry głośno przełknął ślinę i zamrugał powoli, jakby był odurzony narkotykami. – Możemy to zrobić – wymamrotał. – Po powrocie do domu.

\- Do tego czasu… - Louis pochylił się na tyle nisko, że ich nosy prawie się dotykały i och, _och,_ źrenice księcia rozszerzyły się w piękny sposób. – Chcę godzinami znaczyć twoje ciało. Pieprzyć cię. Potem spać i obudzić się z twoimi palcami wewnątrz mnie.

\- Chryste – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Louis w zupełności wystarczy.

Nieco skupienia wróciło do oczy Harry’ego. Zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś. Poza tym myślałem, że jesteś zmęczony.

\- Złapałem drugi oddech – oświadczył Louis. I w pewnym sensie była to prawda, chociaż w jego głowie unosiła się lekka mgiełka, która spowalniała wirujący świat. Wypchnął swoje biodra w przód. Harry przymknął oczy i rozchylił usta. Louis kochał go tak mocno, że trudno mu było oddychać.

Sturlał się na bok. Rozbieraj się – rozkazał, nieco zbyt delikatnie jak na komendę, ale Harry od razu się podporządkował. Patrząc na Louisa, ściągnął koszulkę i zrzucił spodnie, a potem w samych bokserkach ponownie położył się na kołdrze.

\- _Rozbieraj się_ – powtórzył Louis z większą pewnością siebie.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, Harry zdjął bokserki. Louis przyglądał się mu w pełnym blasku poranka. Jego wciąż blada skóra nabierze nieco opalenizny w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni – dwóch tygodni, które Louis spędzi u jego boku.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – powtórzył Louis, i cholera, to było ckliwe, ale miał to gdzieś, ponieważ te słowa wywołały uśmiech i rumieniec na twarzy księcia.

\- Czy nadal będziesz mnie kochać, kiedy nie będę już młody i piękny?

Louis zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym prychnął. – Czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś Lanę del Rey, leżąc nago na wielkim łóżko w pokoju hotelowym z widokiem na ocean?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Harry zdawał się być zadowolony z siebie i Louis złożył na jego ustach krótki pocałunek.

\- Cóż – powiedział, siadając na piętach. – Kiedy nie będziesz już piękny i młody, nadal będziesz bogaty.

\- Hej – powiedział Harry ze śmiejącymi się oczami.

Louis ponownie go pocałował i powiedział mu: - Oczywiście, że nadal będę cię chciał, księciuniu. Długo i szczęśliwie, czy to nie tak miało być?

\- Czyli mimo wszystko jednak jesteśmy bajką – wymamrotał Harry. Louis zachichotał, a następnie uszczypnął księcia w obojczyk. Harry zamarł i w pośpiechu wypuścił powietrze. Ach.

Louis zrobił to jeszcze raz. Tym razem Harry zadrżał, jego wzrok przyklejony do twarzy szatyna. Cholera, jeśli Harry nadal będzie taki otwarty i wrażliwy na jego dotyk, nie było mowy, żeby determinacja Louisa trwało długo, nie było mowy, żeby robił to w wolnym tempie, kiedy wszystko czego chciał, to być bliżej.

Będzie musiał poćwiczyć. Poprawić swoją odporność.

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? – zapytał Harry, wyraźnie bez tchu.

Louis pokręcił głowę i zsunął rękę niżej, scałował jęki wydostające się z ust księcia.

Jak się okazało, Harry naprawdę był wyzwaniem dla silnej woli Louisa – poddawał się każdemu dotykowi, wzdychał przy każdej robionej malince, syczał gdy Louis gryzł jego sutek, a potem lizał go, by uśmierzyć ból. Z kompletnie niedotkniętego penisa księcia wyciekał preejakulat; z Louisem wcale nie było lepiej. Kiedy w końcu pozbył się swoich ubrań, zaczął szybciej oddychać.

_Nigdy tak jak teraz._

Na rozkaz Louisa, Harry przewrócił się na brzuch i rozłożył nogi. Był kłębkiem energii, ale uległy pod dłońmi Louisa. Szatyn okrył swoim ciałem plecy Harry’ego, jego penis wpasował się w szczelinę między udami księcia, i docisnął biodra. Mógłby dojść już teraz. Zrobić bałagan z ciała Harry’ego.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż będę w tobie – powiedział szorstkim głosem. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię pieprzyć, uczynić moim. Nikt inny nie zobaczy cię w tym stanie.

\- Już jestem twój. – Harry przekręcił głowę i spojrzał przez ramię, miał zaszklone oczy oraz pulchne i czerwone usta. – Nikogo innego, Lou.

Louis poczuł oszałamiające szarpnięcie w piersi. Uniósł się w górę, sturlał się z Harry’ego i położył się obok niego, przyglądając się z bliska jego twarzy. – To wzajemne. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Harry przyglądał się Louisowi przez kilka sekund, a następnie się uśmiechnął. – Wiem. – Zamilkł na krótką chwilę, po czym całkowicie uprzejmie, ale z iskrą figlarności w oczach dodał: - A teraz pieprz mnie, proszę.

 _Proszę,_ powtórzył umysł Louisa. Chryste, Harry był zbyt dobry, aby był prawdziwy – ale jednak byli tutaj. Owinął kosmyk włosów bruneta wokół palca, pociągnął za niego i patrzył jak Harry trzepocze rzęsami, a jego oczy tracą ostrość.

Minęła chwila, zanim Louis znalazł swoją zdolność do spójnej wypowiedzi. Musiał to jednak powiedzieć, chciał żeby Harry wiedział wszystko. Żadnych sekretów, już nie. Jego głos był cichy. – Żeby była jasność… To znaczy, pełna szczerość. W ciągu ostatnich lat uprawiałem seks z dokładnie jedną osobą, i to byłeś ty.

Uśmiech księcia powiększył się. – Kocham cię – wymamrotał, kontury sylab lekko rozmazane.

 

\- Ja ciebie też. – Louis przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu. Jego głowa była pusta i lekka jak balon. Szatyn po raz kolejny okrył sobą plecy Harry’ego i ciężarem swojego ciała przycisnął go do łóżka. Zastanawiał się nad przeciągnięciem tego tak dla hecy, ale jego determinacja rozsypała się, kiedy suchym czubkiem kciuka trącił dziurkę Harry’ego, na co książę się wzdrygnął. Odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na twarz Louisa. Szatyn poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco, zapewne cały się zaczerwienił.

Szukając po omacku lubrykantu i prezerwatywę, osiadł między nogami Harry’ego, żeby go rozciągnąć. Tańczące wokół nich promienie słoneczne, wplątane we włosy księcia, sprawiały że wszystko wydawało się powolne, ciepłe i złote, z dala od ulicznego zgiełku. Louis formował bezdźwięczne słowa na skórze Harry’ego, szczypiąc przy tym jego wrażliwą skórę między udami. Młodszy mężczyzna odpowiadał westchnieniami i cichymi jękami, wijąc się na pościeli.

Kiedy Louis podniósł Harry’ego do pozycji „na czworaka”, ten sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był w stanie utrzymać swojej wagi.

\- Jesteś gotowy, kochanie? – zapytał cicho Louis. Jedną dłoń położył między łopatkami Harry’ego, natomiast drugą chwycił jego biodro, podtrzymując go.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony śmiech. Jego głos brzmiał nędznie. – Jestem gotowy od dawna.

\- Było trzeba coś powiedzieć.

\- Przecież powiedziałem.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam. – Złożywszy pocałunek na plecach Harry’ego, Louis założył prezerwatywę, a potem przysunął się bliżej i sięgnął po lubrykant. – Najwidoczniej nie usłyszałem przez hałas, który robiłeś.

\- Boże, cholerny z ciebie żartowniś – wymamrotał Harry. Kiedy Louis pochylił się lekko w bok by spojrzeć na księcia, ten próbował ukryć swój uśmiech, jego oczy były zamknięte. Louis poczuł jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w jego brzuchu.

Louis przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do pleców Harry’ego, ugryzł go lekko w ramię, a potem rozkazał: - Bądź dobrym chłopcem i złap się zagłówka.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wykonał polecenie.

Wsuwając się powoli, Louis zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy cały był już w środku. Chryste, to było… uczucie ciasnoty wokół jego członka, delikatne poruszanie się księcia. Louis zacisnął powieki na przekór przytłaczającej konieczności zrobienia tego szybko i nieprzyzwoicie, skończenia w zaledwie kilku, niechlujnych pchnięciach. Nie, _nie,_ chciał się tym rozkoszować. Chciał napawać się każdą sekundą, chciał żeby dla Harry’ego to było tak samo dobre, jak dla niego.

Odsunął się zaledwie o trzy centymetry, sycząc przy tym. Kiedy z powrotem wbił się w ciało Harry’ego, książę wypuścił drżący oddech. Trzymał zagłówek tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki. Louis kochał go tak bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Powtarzając ruch, nasłuchiwał zdradzieckich oddechów księcia. Tak, _tam._ Kolejne powolne pchnięcie, wyczerpanie zamgliło mu wzrok.

\- Lou – wybełkotał Harry.

To sprawiło, że Louis szarpnął biodrami i zamknął oczy, iskry przebiegały za jego powiekami. Zmusił się do ich otworzenia. Harry wydusił z siebie jęk wraz z kolejnym pchnięciem. Czoło księcia było przyciśnięte do uniesionego ramienia. Jego plecy były wygięte, miał urocze wgłębienie w talii. Louis zacisnął palce na biodrze Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do siebie w tym samym czasie, jak pchał do przodu. Powtórzył to. Cholera, Harry był piękny w takim stanie – bezradnie wychodził naprzeciw ruchom Louisa, instynktownie, kiedy znaleźli wspólny rytm. Louis pomyślał o oceanie i falach uderzających o brzeg. _Nigdy tak jak teraz. Nigdy, nigdy._

Pochylił głowę i pocałował księcia w łopatkę, złapał skórę między zęby. Odległe wspomnienie szarpało jego sumienie. – Chcę zostać w tobie na zawsze – powiedział niemal bezdźwięcznie, ale słabe westchnienie Harry’ego dowiodło, że to słyszał.

\- Też tego chcę – było niewyraźną odpowiedzią Harry’ego. Louis przywarł otwarte usta do skóry księcia, wbił się głęboko, po czym się odsunął. Podniósł głowę i patrzył jak wsuwa i wysuwa swojego członka z ciała Harry’ego. Przebiegł dłonią po plecach bruneta, ugniatał jego tyłek i walczył z grawitacją.

Nie, jeszcze nie. Harry musiał dojść pierwszy.

Louis zacieśnił uścisk wokół talii Harry’ego, wbijając palce w jego miękką skórę. Drugą ręką zaczął pocierać penisa księcia. – Puść – powiedział mu.

\- Puść? – Harry wydawał się kompletnie zagubiony, dysząc z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Zagłówek.

W chwili, gdy Harry wykonał jego polecenie, Louis nakrył swoim ciałem jego plecy i obaj spadli na dół. Nie wiedział, co się do tego przyczyniło – grawitacja, utrata kontroli czy palce Louisa wokół penisa księcia – ale Harry od razu doszedł, jego ciało zacisnęło się wokół Louisa, i och Boże, cholera jasna, w porządku. Już prawie, tak. Louis potrzebował jeszcze jednego pchnięcia i kolejnego, a potem wszystko zamazało mu się przed oczami. Doszedł z ustami przyciśniętymi do ramienia Harry’ego.

Kiedy w końcu zebrał w sobie siłę żeby się poruszyć, Harry wtopił się w pościel, nadal trochę dysząc. Louis powoli się z niego wysunął. Szybko pozbył się prezerwatywy, związał ją i upuścił na podłogę obok łóżka. Musieli później się jej pozbyć, żeby pracownicy hotelu się nie potknęli. – Hej – wyszeptał Louisa, opadając obok bruneta. Słowo ledwo przebiło się przez dźwięk alarmu samochodowego i… och. Tam na zewnątrz był świat.

\- Hej – wychrypiał Harry. Z jękiem przekręcił się na plecy i wciągnął Louisa na swoją klatkę piersiową, splatając ich nogi razem. Policzki księcia były mocno zaczerwienione, a oczy radosne.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, potem wsunął dłoń między uda Harry’ego by wepchnąć palec w jego ciało, wszystko śliskie od lubrykantu. Mimo że Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, nie odsunął się. Louis nieco później zdał sobie sprawę, że ten gest był bardzo zaborczy i zamarł. Rozluźnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy brunet cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Wyglądasz na zadowolonego z siebie – powiedział Harry.

\- Dopiero co porządnie cię wypieprzyłem, książątko. – Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, Louis przesunął lepką dłoń po torsie księcia i ułożył ją na jego sercu. Jego uśmiech bez wahania się powiększył. – Królewskie traktowanie, wyłączna obsługa.

Louis natychmiast chciał cofnąć swoje słowa. Nie sądził, żeby byli na etapie żartowania z tego typu rzeczy. A może jednak byli?

Wtedy Harry zachichotał. Zachichotał i Louis najprawdopodobniej, z całą pewnością, patrzył na niego jak zakochany głupiec. Ale to w porządku. Ponieważ to była prawda.

\- Szkoda, że wyłączność ma swoją cenę – powiedział Harry. – Co to ma być? Śniadanie do łóżka? Spacer po plaży? Tytuł szlachecki?

\- To ostatnie już mam. Przynajmniej w teorii. – Louis wypuścił powietrze. Miał wrażenie, jakby całe jego ciało wypełnione było helem. Żeby nie odpłynąć, wplątał swoje brudne palce we włosy Harry’ego. – Twoje serce w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Załatwione – powiedział mu Harry.

Nadal było wiele rzeczy, o których musieli porozmawiać. Bardzo wiele rzeczy, które musieli przedyskutować; planów, które musieli zrobić. Louis musiał zadzwonić do Jamesa i trochę się przespać. Ale kiedy Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku, Louis odepchnął od siebie każde zmartwienie.

Teraz, Louis był w ramionach Harry’ego, ciepłych i tylko jego. Świat na zewnątrz mógł jeszcze trochę poczekać.

__

\+ _C’est la vie_ – _franc._ takie jest życie


	24. Część 12.1

Spali aż do popołudnia, a przynajmniej Louis spał. Harry obudził się przed dwunastą i potrzebował kilku sekund na przystosowanie się – jasne słońce, ciepły ciężar przyciśnięty do jego pleców, wspomnienie rozmowy, która wydawała się być mglistą pozostałością snu. Dłonie Louisa na jego ciele. _Oczywiście, że nadal będę cię chciał, mały książę._

Poruszając się nieco, Harry poczuł lekki ból mięśni. Z uśmiechem okręcił się w ramionach Louisa, żeby przyjrzeć mu się z bliska.

W śnie rysy jego twarzy były rozluźnione, przez lekko rozchylone usta uwalniał długie, regularne oddechy. Harry przez chwilę chciał prześledzić palcami długie rzęsy Louisa, ich końcówki były jaśniejsze, zbladłe od słońca. Potem książę zauważył ciemne plamy pod oczami Louisa, dające do zrozumienia, że brak snu szatyna wykraczał poza tylko jedną noc.

Powoli, uważając żeby go nie obudzić, Harry wyślizgnął się z objęć i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Spojrzenie w lustro ujawniło kilka świeżych siniaków na torsie i wewnętrznej części ud, które zostawiły usta i ręce Louisa. Odciski palców udekorowały jego lewe biodro, gdzie szatyn mocno go trzymał. Harry zwalczył dreszcz podniecenia i pomyślał o budzeniu Louisa ustami, dłońmi, palcami.

Nie, było na to sporo czasu. Najpierw niech Louis porządnie się wyśpi.

Po wysłaniu szybkiej wiadomości do Nialla i Zayna ( _„Jestem szczęśliwy jak domek bez dachu”)_ , Harry udał się na balkon. Zamówił do pokoju późne śniadanie, a potem czekał na nie z książką na kolanach, słońce lało się na niego.

Po piętnastu minutach usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Mimo że Harry błyskawicznie wbiegł do środka, żeby nie przeszkodziło to Louisowi w spaniu, nie był wystarczająco szybki; Louis poruszył się i od razu się obudził. Usiadł, od pasa w dół okrywała go cienka pościel. Dobry Boże, jego piękno zapierało dech w piersiach. Nikt nie mógł winić Harry’ego za to, że się zatrzymał i przyciągnął go do suchego pocałunku. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis od razu odwzajemnił pieszczotę, na pierwszy rzut oka instynktownie, jego skóra ciepła od snu. – Śniadanie – powiedział Harry półgłosem, prostując się. – Jeśli chcesz. Potem możesz ponownie położyć się spać.

Oczy Louisa były trochę nieostre, wpatrujące się w niego. – Śniadanie – powtórzył tępo. – Tak, brzmi dobrze.

Posyłając mu radosne spojrzenie, Harry poszedł otworzyć drzwi i upewnił się, że Louis nie był widoczny. Sam wciągnął do pokoju wózek z jedzeniem. Szatyn po chwili wstał z łóżka, kompletnie nagi. Po tym jak spojrzał w dół, ściągnął prześcieradło z łóżka i owinął je wokół bioder.

\- Dlaczego _to_ zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry.

\- Ty jesteś ubrany – zauważył Louis. – Więc nie narzekaj.

\- Mam na sobie tylko bokserki. Nie chciałem oślepić przelatującego samolotu.

Louis przebiegł wzrokiem po torsie księcia, zatrzymał go na siniaku na jego biodrze, potem przeniósł go na niższe rejony, żeby ocenić cienkie bokserki, które Harry założył po prysznicu. – W porządku – przyznał szatyn, wolno i słodko. – Mogą zostać. I tak wiele nie zakrywają.

\- Dlatego niesprawiedliwe jest to, że ty nadal masz na sobie togę – powiedział mu Harry. – Zakrywa zbyt wiele.

W odpowiedzi Louis tylko się uśmiechnął. Podążył spokojnie za Harrym, kiedy ten prowadził wózek na balkon i z ciekawością przyglądał się jak książę wykładał wszystko na stolik. – Pomożesz mi? – zapytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis przytulił się do jego pleców i odtwarzał każdy jego ruch, spowalniając księcia, który próbował skoordynować ich obu.

\- Ty gnojku – powiedział Harry z nieplanowaną czułością.

\- Przepraszam za to. – Louis ani trochę nie brzmiał szczerze. – Obawiam się, że nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. I skoro to nasze długo i szczęśliwie, będziesz musiał sobie jakoś z tym poradzić.

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że to mój krzyż do dźwigania. – Wykręcając rękę do tyłu, Harry przysunął Louisa bliżej. Szatyn przylgnął do pleców księcia i składał lekkie pocałunki na jego karku. Natomiast Harry kontynuował wykładanie bułeczek, dżemu, jajecznicy i ciastek.

\- Wybornie – wymamrotał Louis. – Próbujesz uwieść mnie jedzeniem?

Harry prychnął. – Myślę, że jesteś pewniakiem.

\- I żyli długo i nieprzyzwoicie – powiedział Louis. Harry zaśmiał się i okręcił głowę, by cmoknąć szatyna w usta.

Podczas śniadania Louis prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, patrzył na ocean z promieniami słonecznymi odbijającymi się w jego oczach. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zrelaksowanego. Jakby ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion. To było wspaniałe. Nawet jeszcze wspanialsze, jeśli pomyśli się o tym, że Harry odegrał w tym małą rolę; że przyczynił się do tego, że Louis otworzył się i zmierzył ze swoją przeszłością, aniżeli ukrywał się za zasłoną wymijających półprawd.

Nadal nie sądził, żeby Louis w pełni rozumiał, że nie powinien definiować siebie przez to, co przeszedł. Jednak to było w porządku… Harry będzie mu o tym przypominać.

Po śniadaniu, Louis pociągnął księcia z powrotem do łóżka na kolejne kilka godzin snu. Harry zaczekał aż starszy mężczyzna zaśnie, potem wziął książkę ze stolika nocnego i zaczął ją czytać z ciepłym ciężarem Louisa na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\--

Nial wparował do ich pokoju około szesnastej, Zayn i Liam na przyczepkę. Dramatycznie zasłaniał oczy, przepychając się obok Harry’ego. – Koniec miesiąca miodowego – oświadczył. – Wyczyśćcie się, ubierzcie i idziemy zwiedzać. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko przez kilka dni. Nie chcę zmarnować ich przez to, że wy dupki w końcu rozwiązaliście swoje problemy.

\- Czy to była gra słów? – zapytał Louis z łóżka, miał radosne oczy i dzikie włosy. Chryste, Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu reszty świata w tym pokoju.

\- Ty bądź cicho – powiedział Niall. – Nadal jestem na ciebie wściekły za to, że doprowadziłeś naszego Harolda do płaczu. – Przecząc swoim słowom, wskoczył na łóżko i przytulił Louisa. Następnie odsunął się z grymasem i ubolewał nad obrzydliwym stanem pościeli.

Zgodzili się wyjść za pół godziny. Gdy tylko reszta sobie poszła, Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Zostaniesz z nami do końca wycieczki, prawda? Kiedy masz lot powrotny?

\- Jeszcze go nie zarezerwowałem – przyznał Louis, prawie nieśmiało. Odwrócił wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz chciał, żebym został, a włóczenie się po kraju samemu byłoby głupie.

Harry nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko scałować z twarzy Louisa tę iskrę niepewności. Pokrywał policzki i brodę szatyna delikatnymi pocałunkami tak długo aż ten nie zaczął się śmiać i lekko go nie odepchnął. Następnie Louis wplątał obie dłonie we włosy księcia i przyciągnął go do głębokiego pocałunku, który skończył się tak, że Harry leżał na Louisie, przyciskając go do materaca.

\- Nadal musimy porozmawiać – wydusił Louis. – I muszę zadzwonić do Jamesa.

\- Mamy pół godziny – powiedział Harry. – Wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowę, zadzwonienie do Jamesa i obciąganie pod prysznicem. _Nie_ w tej kolejności.

Pomimo tego, Harry nie sprzeciwiał się, kiedy Louis zepchnął go z siebie, rozciągając się obok niego na łóżku. Zrobił jednak nadąsaną minę, co sprawiło, że Louis pochylił się i skubnął zębami jego dolną wargę. – Nieposłuszeństwo obywatelskie – wykrzyknął Harry i Louis posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Kochanie, chyba nie do końca rozumiesz znaczenie tego wyrażenia.

\- Zadzwoń do Jamesa – powiedział Harry. Jego udawane niezadowolenie zostało zastąpione szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy Louis pstryknął go lekko w nos.

Przysunął się bliżej, kiedy Louis sięgnął po telefon. Kładąc głowę na ramieniu szatyna, przysłuchiwał się jego rozmowy z Jamesem. Otrzymali instrukcje, które w zasadzie mówiły im, że nie mogą dać się sfotografować dopóki nie wymyślą strategii. – Musimy rozpatrzyć wszystkie możliwości – powiedział James. – Jest coś, czego byś nie zrobił? Może skupimy się na bajkowym aspekcie? Szlachetne dziedzictwo, uprzedzenia rodziców, które doprowadziły do ciężkich czasów, powoli stawałeś na nogi i w między czasie znalazłeś prawdziwą miłość. To piękna historia. Sprzedawałaby się jak świeże bułeczki Ale – znacząca pauza – to mogłoby wpłynąć na twoich rodziców.

Louis milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w oślepiająca jasność nieba. Harry również nic nie mówił. – Niech tak będzie – powiedział w końcu Louis, stanowczym głosem. – Nie zasługują na moją ochronę. Tylko postaraj się trzymać moje siostry z daleka od tego.

Kiedy tylko Louis skończył rozmowę, Harry owinął rękę wokół jego nadgarstka. Pod kciukiem czuł szybki puls szatyna. – Lou – powiedział Harry półgłosem, jednak jego słowa wydawały się głośne w tak cichym pokoju. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?

\- Nie, nie chcę tego robić. – Ton Louisa był spokojny. – Co jest nowe, ponieważ zanim cię poznałem, robienie im na złość mogłoby sprawiać mi przyjemność. Teraz to tylko kwestia… Jeśli to najlepsza szansa na to, żeby nam się udało, zrobimy to. – Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego, ale tylko po to by spleść ich palce. Jego oczy były ciepłe. – Wybieram ciebie. Proste.

Księciu nie wydawało się to takie proste; wydawało się przytłaczające, jakby Louis od niechcenia podał mu swoje serce, mówiąc: - O hej, pomyślałem, że może ci się przydać.

Oddychając przez ból w gardle, Harry zacieśnił uścisk na palcach Louisa. – A co z twoimi siostrami? – zapytał. Louis obniżył wzrok, wzdychając.

\- Są już wystarczająco duże, poradzą sobie. Minęła dekada, wiesz? Lottie ma… dwadzieścia dwa lub dwadzieścia trzy lata. – Louis zamilkł, marszcząc brwi. – Cholera jasna. Tak, powinna tyle mieć. A Rosie musi mieć osiemnaście, prawie dziewiętnaście. Jeśli porozmawiam z nimi wcześniej, pomogę im zrozumieć…

Och. Więc miał dwie siostry, jedna z nich była około pięć lat młodsza, a druga dziesięć. Z tego, co Louis zdradził wcześniej, Harry nie był w stanie wiele o nich powiedzieć, ale teraz ściany Louisa rozbiły się w drobny mak… Cóż, mieli przed sobą dużo czasu. A Harry chciał dowiedzieć się _wszystkiego._

Przyciągając Louisa bliżej, Harry zarzucił nogę na kolana Louisa i starał się usunąć wszelkie ponaglenie ze swojego głosu. – Jak to się stało, że nie skontaktowałeś się z nimi wcześniej? Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałeś?

Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, przełykając kilka razy w krótkim odstępie czasu. – Oczywiście, że o tym myślałem. Często, przynajmniej na początku, ale ostatecznie to po prostu… przeminęło. – Owinął rękę wokół talii Harry’ego i schował twarz w jego szyi. – Na początku chciałem po prostu uciec, zostawić wszystko za sobą. Świeży początek. Miałem takie urojenie, że im wszystkim pokaże, że odniosę wielki sukces z niewielką ilością pieniędzy w kieszeni i umiejętnością grania na pianinie i pisania piosenek. Więc kiedy to się nie udało… poczułem się jak nieudacznik. Nie jak starszy brat, którego dziewczynki powinny podpatrywać. – Louis zaśmiał się słabo.

Przytulając go mocniej, klatka piersiowa Harry’ego mogła być jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go razem. Chciał uderzyć każdego, kto kiedykolwiek przyczynił się do tego, że Louis siebie nie doceniał. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Kiedy poczuł jak Louis się rozluźnił, złagodził swój uścisk i powiedział cicho: - Nie jesteś nieudacznikiem.

Louis poruszył się, a potem podniósł głowę. Jego oczy były nienaturalnie radosne. – Nie. Wydaje mi się, że ostatecznie mi się w życiu poszczęściło. To znaczy, hej, mam pracę, którą kocham. Pomagam ludziom i jestem użyteczny. Zarabiam nawet wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby spłacić małe mieszkanie i odłożyć trochę na bok, żeby pomóc dzieciakom w tarapatach. No i co nie mniej istotne… - Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał i Harry poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie w żołądku. – Zakochałem się w pięknym księciu. Co wywróci moje życie do góry nogami. Ale to jest tego warte.

\- Jesteś nieco ckliwy – powiedział mu Harry. Wyszło to jak pieszczota.

\- Jak _śmiesz_ – powiedział Louis, unosząc brodę i mrużąc oczy. Uśmiech czaił się w kącikach jego ust. – Jestem twardy. Zahartowały mnie lata na ulicy, polowanie na ciepły posiłek i szukanie bezpiecznego miejsca do spania. Dzielni ludzie kulą się na szept mojego imienia.

Prychając, Harry przesunął palcami po wyrazistych kościach policzkowych Louisa, zsunął nimi niżej i zatrzymał na szczęce szatyna. – Wewnątrz jesteś miękki jak pianka. Założę się, że twoje piosenki były ckliwymi balladami o szukaniu prawdziwej miłości i przetrwaniu najtrudniejszych czasów.

\- Nieprawda – oświadczył Louis, żywy uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. – Kłamstwa i domysły. Nie jesteś w stanie nic udowodnić. Ponadto – jego usta wykrzywiły się w coś trochę zamyślonego – od lat niczego nie napisałem. Może kiedyś jeszcze spróbuję.

\- Mógłbym kupić ci fortepian – zaoferował Harry bez wahania, a Louis zesztywniał. Nagła ostrość zdefiniowała jego ton.

\- Nie, nie kupisz. _Nic_ mi nie kupisz.

Harry opuścił rękę i cofnął się, jakby został spoliczkowany. Instynktownie chciał skulić się i wszystko zakwestionować – dlaczego Louis zareagował tak gwałtownie? Dlaczego nie chciał, żeby książę się zaangażował?

Otworzył usta, żeby zapytać. Louis wpatrywał się w niego stalowym wzrokiem. Wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie nie tak dawne słowa Zayna, coś o tym, że…. och, cholera. _Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się jakbyś płacił za moje towarzystwo._

Zamknął usta i zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Po długiej chwili milczenia, rysy Louisa złagodniały. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem być taki… surowy. Ale naprawdę nie możesz.

\- Byłaby to dla mnie przyjemność – powiedział Harry ostrożnie. - To nie coś, co czuję, że muszę zrobić. To coś, co chciałbym zrobić. I jeśli myślisz, że to sprawiłoby, że zakwestionuje twoje intencje, jesteś w błędzie. Nie zrobiłbym tego. Nie zamierzam wykorzystywać twojej przeszłości przeciwko tobie.

Louis odwrócił wzrok, prezentując Harry’emu swój profil. Jego odpowiedź była ledwo słyszalna. – Nie teraz. Ale może w kłótni. Może pewnego dnia, jeśli nie poradzimy sobie z sytuacją publiczną i to wszystko wybuchnie, a ty usłyszysz te wszystkie insynuacje na mój temat, jak cię wykorzystuję…

\- Nie uwierzyłbym kilku okropnym nieznajomym ponad to, co widzę na własne oczy – powiedział mu Harry. – Nigdy.

Louis opadł jak balon, który został przebity. Cała ta kłótnia ulotniła się z jego głowy; zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Nie cofnął ręki, kiedy Harry chwycił go za łokieć. Zamiast tego podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć księciu w oczy. Jego ton był poważny i ciężki. – Ale nadal nie możesz kupować mi drogich prezentów. To nie byłoby w porządku.

Po krótkiej chwili Harry skinął głową. – W porządku. – Przerwał, żeby zebrać myśli. Kontynuował powoli, jakby kroczył po cienkim lodzie. – Ale przeze mnie będziesz miał kilka dodatkowych wydatków. Na przykład kiedy będziesz towarzyszyć mi na jakimś wydarzeniu i ludzie będą oczekiwać od ciebie założenia drogiego ubrania szytego na miarę. Albo podróżowania na oficjalne spotkania biznesowe. Nie biorę w nich często udziału, ponieważ to głównie zadanie Gems, ale nadal może się wydarzyć. I byłoby to niesprawiedliwe, gdybyś musiał pokrywać takie koszty z własnej kieszeni.

\- Och, a myślałem, że pokażę się w starej koszulce i czapce – wtrącił lekko Louis.

Harry posłał my mały uśmiech i milczał, czekając. Trzymał delikatnie łokieć drugiego mężczyzny, a Louis po dłuższej chwili westchnął. Zmrużył oczy w namyśle i kiedy ponownie się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było ani krzty wesołości. – Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. I myślę, że to mógłbym od ciebie przyjąć. Ale nie będziesz tak po prostu wychodzić i kupować mi różnych rzeczy, zrozumiałeś? Najpierw mi o tym powiesz, a potem razem zdecydujemy.

\- Razem – powtórzył Harry. Czuł się dziwnie, tak jakby przepłynął piętnaście kilometrów, jego mięśnie były trochę obolałe. Zawahał się, po czym ścisnął łokieć Louisa i nieco się pochylił. – Hej. Mogę proszę dostać pozwolenie na rozpieszczenie cię raz na jakiś czas? – Kontynuował szybko, żeby zapobiec protestowi Louisa. – Żadnych drogich prezentów, obiecuję. Chodzi mi o takie rzeczy jak ugotowanie kolacji lub zabranie cię na wycieczkę do jego z naszych domków na wsi. Hojny zapas twojej ulubionej herbaty i płatków w moim mieszkaniu. Pachnący papier toaletowy.

Kiedy Louis prychnął, książę wiedział, że odniósł już połowiczne zwycięstwo. Wszystko będzie w porządku; poradzą sobie.

Szatyn potrzebował chwili, żeby przeanalizować tę myśl pod różnymi kątami, potem powoli skinął głową. – Może być. Ale co do innych rzeczy, takich jak… luksusowe ośrodki w egzotycznych miejscach. Nie jestem biedny, tak dla jasności. Zarabiam całkiem nieźle. Chociaż może nie na tyle, żeby pozwolić sobie na twój elitarny styl życia.

Harry powstrzymał swój pierwszy, bezmyślny impuls rozszerzenia swojej oferty do płacenia za jakiekolwiek wspólnie spędzone wakacje. – Więc się dostosuję – powiedział zamiast tego. – W obrębie wymogów bezpieczeństwa.

\- Zgoda. – Uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Louisa. – Naprawdę byłbyś chętny pojechać pod namiot? Nie żebym sam tego chciał, ale gdybym cię o to poprosił, to byś się zgodził, prawda? Chryste, ty faktycznie jesteś we mnie bez pamięci zakochany.

\- Przestań być taki zadowolony z siebie – powiedział Harry, również się uśmiechając. – Hej. To przypomniało mi, że zawsze chciałem mieć wyspę na własność. Może coś na Morzu Karaibskim? Powinienem porozmawiać z mamą na temat inwestycji w nieruchomości. Kemping na bezludnej wyspie brzmi bardzo romantycznie.

Mina Louisa była mieszanką niedowierzania i rozbawienia. To ostatnie wygrało po zaledwie sekundzie. – Romantycznie? Przypomnę ci to, kiedy będziesz narzekać na owady w namiocie i na to, że twoje plecy nie są przyzwyczajone do spania na macie kempingowej.

Przez chwilę Harry myślał nad ciągnięciem tego dalej – Louis musiał spać na macie kempingowej niezliczoną ilość razy, osłonięty tylko przez most lub jakiś otwór drzwiowy. Harry chciał zabrać młodszą wersję Louisa w bezpieczne miejsce, które dałoby mu ciepły posiłek i miękkie łóżko, kiedy tylko tego potrzebował, miejsce, które nie prosiłoby o nic w zamian.

Pytanie księcia mogło poczekać. Teraz chciał uchronić ten delikatny błysk szczęścia w oczach Louisa.

Dźgnął Louisa w klatkę piersiową i wyzywająco uniósł brew. – Będziesz musiał mi to jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- Potraktuję to jako obowiązek wobec kraju – powiedział sztywno Louis. Po chwili pękł i zaśmiał się głośno.

Teoretycznie powinni się szykować. Ale w rzeczywistości, inni mogli poczekać nieco dłużej. Harry uważał, że zasłużyli na każdą minutę, którą mogli dla siebie ukraść. Odepchnął od siebie wszystkie myśli, że była to cisza przed zbliżającą się burzą, złapał usta Louisa w głębokim pocałunku i ustąpił, kiedy szatyn przycisnął go do materaca.

\--

Rio de Janeiro było pełne boardshortów i klapek, było mozaiką kolorowych płytek, które pokrywały Escadaria Selarón. Z otwartych okien wydobywała się rytmiczna muzyka, młodzież przerzucała piłkę ponad siatkę. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo grillowanego mięsa, spalin, moczu i betonu.

Zaraz po tym jak opuścili hotel, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek Harry podejrzewał o jego przeszłości, na pewno podzielił się tym z Niallem i Zaynem. Szatyn trochę bezradnie zauważył, że Pão de Açúcar faktycznie wyglądała jak głowa cukru, co z kolei przypomniało mu o zimie w szwajcarskim domku narciarskim z rodziną, moczeniu głowy cukru w rumie i podpalaniu, tak aby kapał do grzanego wina. Niall od razu zażądał szczegółów, a następnie zaczął planować noc w listopadzie o tematyce _Feuerzangenbowle_. Swoboda z jaką włączył Louisa do spiskowania – do wydarzenia, które odbędzie się dopiero za kilka miesięcy – złagodziła nieco ścisk w jego żołądku.

Louis zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i dokuczył Harry’emu, że nie nadąża, co skończyło się tym, że oboje promiennie się do siebie uśmiechali. Krótko potem Zayn posłał szatynowi uśmiech, który pozwolił Louisowi całkowicie się zrelaksować. Jeśli złączone dłonie Liama i Zayna częściowo przyczyniły się do aprobaty modela… Cóż, Louis nie zamierzał darowanemu koniowi zaglądać w zęby. Nie zamierzał również myśleć o tym, że on i Harry będą musieli przejść przez prawie pół miliona mostów, zanim oni publicznie będą mogli zrobić to samo. Nie.

Późnym wieczorem zakradli się tylnymi drzwiami do klubu, który grał muzykę na żywo, coś, co nazywało się _choro_ i brzmiało jak brazylijska wersja nowoorleańskiego jazzu. Ich stolik znajdował się powyżej głównej części klubu, dając im trochę prywatności, która pozwoliła Louisowi na pochylenie się w stronę Harry’ego. Alkohol krążył w jego krwi, a jego dłonie znajdowały się wysoko na udzie księcia i bawiły się szwem jego spodni, dopóki Harry nie spojrzał na niego ciemnymi, zmęczonymi oczami.

Kiedy wrócili do hotelu, niebo zaczynało się już rozjaśniać. Sennie obciągnęli sobie rękami pod prysznicem, po czym opadli na łóżko, nadzy, rozluźnieni i wtuleni w swoje ramiona.

\--

Louisa obudziły palce Harry’ego wsuwające się do jego wnętrza, śliskie od lubrykantu, i minęła chwila zanim jego zamglony umysł zrozumiał to doznanie – _chcę obudzić się z twoimi palcami wewnątrz mnie_ – i sapnął, wciąż częściowo zaplątany w snach. Jego biodra poderwały się do góry, kiedy usta Harry’ego owinęły się wokół czubka jego penisa.

Harry po chwili się podniósł, powoli przesuwając się w górę. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa z dzikimi włosami i radosnymi oczami, na policzku miał odciśniętą poduszkę. Był tak niesamowicie piękny i jego szczęście było wszystkim dla Louisa. _Harry_ był wszystkim dla Louisa.

\- Mogę? – zapytał Harry szeptem, jego uśmiech poszerzył się przez to, co zobaczył na twarzy Louisa. – Jesteś gotowy?

\- Tak – wymamrotał Louis, ledwo zrozumiale.

Harry złożył pocałunek na jego ustach i Louis powoli go odwzajemnił, jego umysł nadal był zamglony od snu i blasku nowego dnia, który wpadał przez otwarte okna. Rozłożył uda dla Harry’ego i poruszył się, żeby książę mógł wsunąć poduszkę pod jego plecy. Następnie wtopił się w materac, przystosowując się do ciężaru ciała Harry’ego. Potem wszystko było powolne, ruchy bioder księcia senne. Wsuwał się głęboko i pozostawał tak przez chwilę, po czym cofał się tylko o centymetr, zanim ponownie się w niego wbił. W pewnym momencie ciepło zbierające się pod skórą Louisa było zbyt przytłaczające. Owijając nogi wokół talii Harry’ego, starał się kontrolować tempo. Harry mu na to pozwolił.

Później, kiedy oboje dochodzili do siebie, Harry podniósł głowę z poduszki i przesunął dłonią po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej Louisa, zatrzymując ją na literach wytatuowanych wzdłuż jego obojczyków. Czubkiem palca wskazującego delikatnie prześledził kontury. – Powiedziałeś mi, że to smutna historia – wyszeptał. – Opowiesz mi ją?

Louis przekręcił się na bok. – Tak, jest trochę smutna – zaczął, rumieńce na policzkach księcia lekko go rozproszyły. Cholera jasna, jak Louis mógł spędzić na tej planecie dwadzieścia siedem lat i nie wiedzieć, że seks może być tak cholernie wspaniały. Harry przyglądał mu się ze spokojną cierpliwością. Po krótkiej chwili, Louis kontynuował. – Ale głównie dlatego, że wychodziłem właśnie ze smutnego miejsca, a to oznacza… próbę pogodzenia się ze swoją sytuacją. Zrobiłem go sobie dzień po tym, jak James zaproponował mi pracę.

Harry skinął lekko głową, jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na pochyłym napisie. Potem spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. – Jak poznałeś Jamesa?

\- Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. – Louis poruszył się, poczuł miłe ukłucie w dole pleców. Senność zmieniła się w leniwe rozluźnienie. – Miał spotkać się z klientem w barze, w którym akurat byłem. Klient Jamesa nigdy się nie pojawił, ale coś we mnie przykuło jego uwagę. Zauważyłem, że pewien facet uważnie mi się przygląda, kiedy krążyłem po barze i próbowałem oczarować odpowiednią osobę do kupienia mi piwa, a potem do kupienia _mnie._

Harry nie drgnął, tylko zacisnął usta. Nie przerwał mu.

\- W każdym razie. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, ale wyszło to nieco dziwnie biorąc pod uwagę pozycję w jakiej się znajdował. – Jakiś czas później ten facet do mnie podszedł, cały uśmiechnięty, i powiedział mi, że mnie obserwował i podoba mu się to, co widzi. Pomyślałem, że to trochę przerażające i wiedziałem, że lepiej nie wychodzić z wariatami. I dokładnie to mu powiedziałem. – Pokręcił lekko głową, a kiedy zamknął oczy, mógł doskonale przywołać ten obraz: zadymione wnętrze baru, twarz Jamesa skąpana w cieniu, jego wzrok ciężki i niewygodnie znaczący. – Nie czułem się spokojniejszy, kiedy mężczyzna zaśmiał się i powiedział coś w stylu: „Cieszy mnie twój instynkt samozachowawczy, dzieciaku. To będzie dobrze służyć. Ale nie jestem klientem”. A potem powiedział mi, że był zainteresowany moimi innymi umiejętnościami. Na przykład, uch… „To jak namówiłeś tamtego kolesia do kupienia ci drinka, mimo że ma żonę i nie był tobą kompletnie zainteresowany”.

Elastyczność i urok, tak to później opisał James. Umiejętnie dostosowywał się do różnych sytuacji i ludzi, a potem z łatwością się nimi bawił. Gdyby nie ten szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że Louis był w odpowiednim miejscu, we właściwym czasie… Gdyby klient Jamesa pojawił się tamtej nocy, gdyby Louis poszedł do innego baru lub zdecydował się wziąć wolny wieczór…

Nie byłoby go teraz tutaj.

Ta myśl zmusiła Louisa do wyciągnięcia ręki i wplecenia palców w loki na skroni księcia. Harry poddał się dotykowi. – James zna się na ludziach – powiedział.

\- Najlepiej. I mamy taką regułę, że nie mówimy o jego kompleksie zbawiciela. – Louis przerwał, żeby uporządkować swoje myśli. – Zapytał mnie, co sądzę o stałej pracy, takiej gdzie nie będę musiał ściągać ubrań. Powiedziałem mu, że nie będę sprzedawać narkotyków. Na co on powiedział… - Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie sprzedaję narkotyków, tylko historie.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Czy byłoby to skandaliczne, gdybym obdarował go tytułem?

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się w jego kościach. – Tylko ty mogłeś powiedzieć coś tak absurdalnego, księciuniu.

\- To nie głos sprzeciwu – zdecydował Harry. – A tak poza tym, to kiedy przeszliśmy z książątka i małego księcia do księciunia?

\- Nie wiem, ale podoba mi się. Takie bardzo disnejowskie. _Kopciuszek_ , tak myślę. Pasuje do ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę, że z twoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami i długimi, szczupłymi koniczynami przypominasz Bambi.

\- A ty kim byś był? Aladynem? – zapytał Harry. – Bo jeśli tak, to ja będę Dżasminą i chcę tygrysa.

Odkąd jego moralnym obowiązkiem było powstrzymanie księcia od wygłaszania tych bzdur, Louis nakrył swoimi wargami usta Harry’ego. Było to poświęcenie, oczywiście, ale Louis zawsze wierzył, że należy dobrze traktować innych ludzi – a teraz kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać swoje rodowe nazwisko, lepiej żeby spełniał szlacheckie oczekiwania.

\--

Ze względu na warunki drogowe i niechęć przebywania w samochodzie przez sześć godzin, grupa udała się do Belo Horizonte prywatnym odrzutowcem Harry’ego. Louis spędził drogę na lotnisko na tylnym siedzeniu Mercedesa, jego przyciemniane szyby zasłoniły świat szarością. Z głową na kolanach Louisa, Harry zasnął niemal natychmiast po wejściu do auta. Szatyn przeczesywał palcami splątane loki księcia i przyglądał się ochroniarzowi, który zastąpił Johnsona.

Liam przejrzał jego historię kilka tygodni temu i wyglądało na to, że ten cały Zach był zupełnie w porządku. Kiedy mówił o Harrym, w jego głosie było słychać prawdziwą sympatię, a na wspomnienie Johnsona mrużył oczy z dezaprobatą – nigdy nie powiedziano mu dlaczego Johnson tak nagle stracił pracę, ale było oczywiste, że miał pewne podejrzenia.

Tak, postanowił Louis. Zach mógł zostać.

Lot do Belo Horizonte zajął im niecałą godzinę, a potem niepostrzeżenie przemknęli się do hotelu. Harry nie zgodził się na ofertę Louisa, który chciał dołożyć się do lotu i ich wspólnego apartamentu. Szatyn postanowił odpuścić.

Jednakże zabronił księciu pociągnąć za sznurki, żeby w ostatniej chwili zdobyć dla Louisa i Liama bilety na jutrzejszy mecz. Mogli spróbować kupić je samemu, ale jako że czarny rynek prawdopodobnie zaopatrzyłby ich w fałszywki, zdecydowali się na obejrzenie meczu w telewizji.

Zayn i Harry nie próbowali się z nimi spierać.

Cała piątka wstała we wtorek bardzo wcześnie, zachmurzone niebo dopiero zaczynało się rozjaśniać, i udała się na główny plac miasta. O tej godzinie Praça da Liberdade był pusty. Poszli na spacer wokół obwodu by obejrzeć różne style architektoniczne, mimo że Zayn był jednym, który się na tym znał – szczerze mówiąc jego monolog o modernizmie i francuskim neoklasycyzmie przytłoczył nieco zaspany umysł Louisa. Liam, z drugiej zaś strony, patrzył na Zayna jakby samo jego istnienie było najlepszą rzeczą od wynalezienia superbohaterów. To zmusiło Louisa do ukrycia uśmiechu w ramieniu księcia.

\- Proszę powiedz mi, że nie jesteśmy na ich poziomie śmieszności – wyszeptał.

\- Nie jesteśmy na ich poziomie śmieszności – powtórzył Harry, a następnie bezczelnie ścisnął tyłek Louisa.

Szatyn odwrócił się i z oburzeniem powiedział: - Nie w miejscu _publicznym._ Wstydu nie masz?

\- Nie ma – rzekł Niall. Harry wskazał na niego palcem.

\- Zamknij się, Horan. Wcale nie jesteś lepszy.

Wpychając dłonie do kieszeni, Louis wrócił do oglądania wysokiego budynku w kształcie olbrzymiej fali. Szczerzył się bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. _Po prostu był szczęśliwy._

Potem udali się na wycieczkę do Ouro Preto, byłego kolonialnego miasta górniczego, i zjedli śniadanie, a następnie przeszli przez labirynt brukowanych uliczek z dobrze zachowanymi barokowymi budynkami. Do Belo Horizonte wrócili po dwunastej. Harry, Zayn i Niall musieli się spieszyć, żeby dotrzeć na stadion na czas.

Louis i Liam wylądowali w barze za rogiem, popijając brazylijskie koktajle alkoholowe. Mecz zakończył się remisem z Kostaryką, co oznaczało, że Anglia odpadła z turnieju z jednym smutnym, samotnym punkcie na koncie. Na uśmierzenie bólu Louis zamówił im kolejne drinki, przysunął się bliżej Liama i nadawał o tym, że drużyna Anglii zatrudnia faceta wyłącznie do spryskiwania przegrzanych zawodników wodą, natomiast sama piłka nożna jest sprawą drugorzędną. Liam przytakiwał w odpowiednich momentach i poklepywał Louisa po plecach.

W momencie kiedy twarz Harry’ego pojawiła się na ekranie, Louis poderwał głowę do góry.

\- Oczywiście, że mieliśmy nadzieję na więcej – powiedział Harry do kamery, stan jego włosów wskazywał na to, że mężczyzna często przeczesywał je palcami. _Louis_ chciał przeczesywać je palcami.

\- Właściwie to – kontynuował Harry z małym uśmiechem – założyłem się z przyjaciółmi i tak się składa, że moje szanse na wygraną są teraz znacznie mniejsze, jako że podałem złego mistrza. Dwóch z nas stawiało na drużynę angielską. Wygląda na to, że nasza lojalność w tym przypadku się nie opłaciła. – Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i… czy on właśnie wspomniał Louisa w międzynarodowej telewizji? Jasna cholera.

\- To byłem ja – mruknął cicho Louis, słowa przeznaczone wyłącznie dla uszu Liama. – Ja również stawiałem na Anglię.

\- Co za głupota – powiedział Liam. – Nieco słodkie, ale głupie. Ciągle wam powtarzam, że to Argentyna zdobędzie tytuł.

Louis pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiesz.

\- Więc o co chodzi? – Liam uśmiechał się. Szatyn rzucił mi spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz o co chodzi. O to, że Harry powiedział o mnie w telewizji. To znaczy, nikt nie wie, że to ja. Było to wystarczająco subtelne, że nie wywoła poruszenia, ale… _Liam._ – Kąciki ust Louisa mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

Liam miał czelność się z niego śmiać. – Jesteś beznadziejnie zakochany, kolego. Założę się, że blask na twojej twarzy może zasilić całe miasto.

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Louis nawet nie chciał, ale również nie tolerował tego, że jego przyjaciel się z niego nabijał. To zły precedens. – Uważaj, Payno – powiedział. – Zawsze mogę napomknąć Zaynowi o tej bieliźnianej kampanii Armaniego.

Mimo że rozbawienie Liama nadal było rażąco oczywiste, postanowił dalej już tego nie komentować. Mądry facet. W nagrodę Louis zamówił dla nich kolejne drinki, mimo że nie wypili jeszcze poprzednich. Hej, byli na wakacjach. No i Louis był również bardzo zakochany, a Harry właśnie wspomniał o nim przed światem. Ponadto jutro ich dwójka będzie musiała wysiedzieć na konferencji internetowej o upublicznieniu ich związku.

Kolejny drink wydawał się wspaniałym pomysłem.

\--

\- Mogłeś odpuścić sobie te dwie ostatnie kolejki. – Harry starał się nie uśmiechać. Nie udało mu się. – Nie żebyś nie był uroczy, kiedy wczoraj przylgnąłeś do mnie i mamrotałeś o moich zielonych oczach i czerwonych ustach, ale… Założę się, że twój kac jest teraz naprawdę nie do zniesienia.

Wesołe nastawienie Harry’ego pogłębiło grymas Louisa. – Po pierwsze – powiedział, posyłając księciu rozdrażnione spojrzenie – nie jestem uroczy. Nigdy.

\- Śmiem się nie zgodzić – wtrącił Harry.

Louis zachowywał się tak, jakby tego nie słyszał. Będąc w samym ręczniku, nadal nieco wilgotny pod prysznica, przykucnął przed torbą i zaczął przetrząsać swoje rzeczy. Kontynuował, prezentując Harry’emu bardzo rozpraszający profil, nagą pierś, łydki i nagie kostki. – Po drugie, cieszę się, że cię to bawi. Ale ból rozsadza mi głowę, a za mniej niż pół godziny mamy randkę przez Skype. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zdobył dla mnie jakieś środki przeciwbólowe.

\- Już to zrobiłem – powiedział Harry. Louis gwałtownie podniósł głowę, a potem się skrzywił.

\- Więc daj mi je do cholery.

Harry zakołysał się na piętach, uśmiechając się otwarcie. – Powiedz proszę.

\- Proszę, na miłość boską – wydusił Louis przez zęby. – Daj mi albo nigdy więcej ci nie obciągnę.

\- To nie było miłe – rzekł Harry.

\- Tak samo jak znęcanie się nad chorym człowiekiem.

\- No cóż, gdyby ten konkretny człowiek nie zdecydował się upić w środku dnia…

\- Ale to twoja wina. – Louis machnął ręką w powietrzu. Zsuwający się ręcznik ujawnił jego silne udo. Harry potrzebował chwili, żeby ponownie skupić się na głosie szatyna. – To znaczy, gdybyś _ty_ nie wspomniał o mnie w tamtym wywiadzie, _ja_ nie byłbym w tym kiepskim stanie emocjonalnym, który sprawił, że kolejny drink wydawał się mądrym wyborem. Dlatego to twoja wina.

A więc Louis wyłapał nawiązanie.

Uśmiech Harry’ego przerodził się w coś bardziej prywatnego, mniej rozbawionego. Siadając na brzegu łóżka, patrzył uważnie na twarz Louisa. – Podobało ci się to, jak publicznie o tobie mówiłem?

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry obudził go tego poranka, wyraz twarzy Louisa nieco złagodniał. – Nawet bardzo – powiedział cicho, szczerze. – Nie mogę się doczekać aż nie będziesz kategoryzował mnie jako swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ja też. – Harry wstał i poszedł nalać Louisowi szklankę wody, niespokojna energia szumiała mu w brzuchu. Jeśli _on_ był zdenerwowany nadchodzącą rozmową z zespołem Jamesa, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co musiał przeżywać Louis – to on miał wyjawić swoją przeszłość ludziom, których znał od lat. To że był gotów to robić, zapłacić taką cenę tylko po to, żeby być z Harrym…

To znaczyło bardzo wiele.

Tak samo jak to, że Louis uparł się, żeby Niall i Zayn również wzięli w tym udział. Pozostała trójka powinna zjawić się tutaj za piętnaście minut, co dawało im dziesięć na przygotowanie wszystkiego, a także na rozproszenie Louisa bezcelowym przekomarzaniem przed rozpoczęciem poważnej rozmowy. Do tego czasu lepiej żeby Louis był już ubrany, inaczej Harry raczej nie będzie w stanie się skoncentrować.

Ze szklanką wody w jednej ręce i kilkoma tabletkami w drugiej, Harry opadł na podłogę obok Louisa. Szatyn przyglądał się podarunkom księcia, potem przyciągnął go do delikatnego pocałunku i wydobył tabletki z jego palców.

\- Mój bohater – powiedział.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie księciem z bajki – rzekł Harry, uśmiechając się. Louis pstryknął go w nos.

\- Nie jesteś w połowie tak uroczy jak myślisz.

\- Więc ty jesteś po prostu łatwy.

\- Spadaj – mruknął Louis, ale uśmiechał się wokół krawędzi szkła. Odkąd przybył do Rio de Janeiro uśmiechał się całkiem sporo. Harry miał nadzieję, że po powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii to się nie zmieni.

\--

Na szczęście tabletki zaczęły działać kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem konferencji. Louis nadal czuł lekkie mdłości, ale nie był pewien, czy mógł winić za to resztki alkoholu w krwi.

Z Harrym po jednej stronie, Liamem po drugiej, Niallem i Zaynem siedzącymi na podłodze przed kanapą, czekał na połączenie wideo. Stało się to z wyraźnym opóźnieniem, obraz zacinał się przez chwilę, zanim w końcu ujrzeli salę konferencyjną wraz z lekko rozmytymi postaciami Perrie, Bena, Jamesa i Nicka.

Louis milczał i skupiał się na oddychaniu przez całą rozmowę wstępną. Ręka Harry’ego była ciepłym ciężarem na jego udzie.

\- Więc – powiedział w końcu James, klaszcząc dłońmi. – Jesteś gotowy to robić? Louis?

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. Książę już na niego patrzył. Mdłości w żołądku szatyna nieznacznie złagodniały.

W porządku. Jeśli to ich nie złamie, nic innego nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Jestem gotowy – ogłosił Louis, odwracając się do kamery. To tylko część prawdy. – Po kolei: chcę żeby Harry miał wyjście awaryjne. Jakieś przekonujące zaprzeczenie. Jeśli sytuacja stanie się nieprzyjemna, chcę dać Harry’emu szansę na zaprzeczenie, że znał szczegóły mojej przeszłości, żeby wyszedł z tego bez szwanku.

\- Nie – powiedział Harry dziarsko. Zacisnął palce na udzie Louisa, wbijając je w mięsień. – Nie zgadzam się. Jesteśmy w tym razem.

\- Ja jestem klientem Jamesa – rzekł Louis tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił. – A to oznacza, że to ja dyktuję warunki, kochanie.

Louisowi trudno było utrzymać determinację, gdy Harry zmrużył oczy, rozczarowanie wpisane w jego grymas. – Jestem twoim _chłopakiem_. – Głos księcia był stanowczy, ale spokojny. – To związek z równouprawnieniem, więc nie możesz tak po prostu decydować beze mnie.

Och, cholera. _Chłopak._

Teoretycznie tak proste słowa nie powinny zaskoczyć szatyna, ale usłyszenie tego na głos było trochę rozbrajające. Louis gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, świadomie odsuwając się od kamery.

\- Harry. – Imię wydawało się naładowane, jak deklaracja sama w sobie. – Nie próbuję podjąć decyzji za nas dwóch. Nie będę namawiać cię na użycie tego wyjścia awaryjnego. Nigdy. Ale chcę dać ci możliwość.

\- Nie skorzystam z niej – powiedział Harry uparcie. – Więc równie dobrze możesz odrzucić ten pomysł.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz o tym? – Z westchnieniem, Louis złączył ich czoła razem i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego słowa były tak ciche, że tylko Harry mógł je usłyszeć. – Ale proszę pozwól mi na to. Dobrze? Będę się przez to lepiej czuł.

Minął wyraźny moment zawahania i Louis był w pełni świadomy tego, że reszta im się przygląda i czeka. Nie wiedział ile James powiedział Perrie i Benowi, ale skoro nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, przypuszczał, że mieli niejasne pojęcie.

Kiedy cisza stała się ciężka, Harry złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku ust Louisa. – W porządku – zgodził się.

\- Dobrze – powiedział mu Louis. _Kocham cię_ , pomyślał i może Harry wyczytał to w oczach Louisa, ponieważ grymas księcia zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Szatyn bez wahania go odwzajemnił.

Potem padły pytania.

James wystrzelił je w krótkim odstępie czasowym. Louis starał się, żeby jego głos był spokojny, a postawa zrelaksowana, kiedy szczerze na nie odpowiadał. Dłoń księcia na jego udzie była krzepiąca, tak samo jak nacisk ramienia Liama. Kilka minut później, Zayn wstał z podłogi i oparł się o uda szatyna, a Niall owinął palce wokół jego kostki, ściskając ją lekko. Kochał ich wszystkich każdą cząsteczką swojego ciała.

\- Jakie są szanse, że ktoś cię rozpozna? – zapytał James. – Chodzi mi o byłych klientów.

\- Niewielkie. – Louis odchrząknął. – Używałem wielu fałszywych nazwisk. Miałem też bardzo krótkie włosy, które być może pamiętacie z początku mojej pracy. Łatwiej było utrzymać je w czystości i było to bardziej higieniczne, kiedy nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na regularne prysznice. Przez to wyglądałem jak zupełnie inna osoba i byłem młodszy, bardziej jak twink. – Zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie wyszło to przekonywująco. – Takie włosy jak teraz miałem w Eton i Harry oraz Niall nadal mnie nie rozpoznali.

\- Poznałem – zaprotestował Harry, a Louis posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- Nieprawda, kochanie. – Kierując swoją uwagę z powrotem na ekran, Louis przygotował się. Niska jakość połączenia utrudniła mu ocenę reakcji Perrie, Bena i Nicka. – Wracając do twojego pytania. Może rozpoznać mnie dwóch stałych klientów. Pozostali byli tylko jednorazowymi przypadkami, zwykle ze złym oświetleniem, często z alkoholem i minimum sześć lat temu. Wydaję mi się, że ryzyko jest… - Ponownie odchrząknął, mimo że jego usta były suche. – Do opanowania.

\- Będziemy potrzebować nazwiska i adresy tej dwójki – wtrącił Ben, rzeczowo. – Zobaczymy, co możemy na nich znaleźć.

\- Liam się tym zajmie – powiedział James.

Przysuwając się bliżej Harry’ego, Louis splótł ich palce. – Miałem siedemnaście lat. – Słowa niechętnie opuściły jego usta. – Miałem tylko siedemnaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy spałem z jednym z nich, więc to zdecydowanie nielegalne. Aspekt komercyjny. Bardziej dla niego niż dla mnie.

\- Matko jedyna. – W głosie Bena było słychać mieszankę szoku i niedowierzania. Louis pokręcił głową, patrząc bezpośrednio na ekran.

\- Nie rób tego, dobrze? Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale nie chcę twojej litości. Albo dezaprobaty. Jest jak jest.

Harry ścisnął lekko palce Louisa. Szybkie spojrzenie w bok ujawniło, że książę wyglądał na winnego i nieszczęśliwego. Czy on naprawdę uważał, że to jego wina, że Louis musiał przejść przez ten cały bałagan, wyznać całemu zespołowi prawdę? Szatyn odwzajemnił gest.

Krótka chwila ciszy została przerwana przez Perrie. Jej głos był łagodny i nieco ostrożny, ale pozbawiony osądu. Louis nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, jak wiele z jej historii przypominało jego własną. – A co z ulicznymi dzieciakami? – zapytała? – Tymi, co widujesz się w każdą sobotę. Wiedzą?

\- Jestem pewien, że podejrzewają, że byłem jednym z nich – powiedział Louis. – Ale nie tego, że uprawiałem seks za pieniądze. Kiedy pracowałem, byłem… dyskretny. Wybierałem klientów w barach, rozmawiałem z nimi przez jakiś czas, więc zapewne wyglądało to jak zwykła zabawa.

\- W jakich barach? – zapytał James.

\- Zmieniałem je. – Louis zamilkł i pozwolił przypomnieć sobie kilka z tych miejsc – przyciemnione światła, masa ludzi, powietrze smakowało jak pot i piwo, jego kurtka była jedyną zbroją, która go chroniła. – Nie pracowałem w żadnym z tych miejsc wystarczająco długo, żeby ktoś mnie zauważył i wyrzucił. Z wyjątkiem tego, który należy do mojego przyjaciela Stana. Wtedy należał do jego rodziców, a on jest… dobrym człowiekiem. Trochę mi pomógł.

\- Lubię go – dodała Perrie. No tak, poznała go w ostatnią sobotę, kiedy to zastępowała Louisa. – Nie sądzę, żeby się wygadał.

\- Nie wygada – powiedział Louis.

\- Ale załóżmy, że jeden z twoich starych kontaktów idzie do prasy. Może tylko z podejrzeniami. – James odłożył długopis i odchylił się na krześle, kładąc swoje dłonie na stół. – Co robimy?

\- Pozywamy ich – powiedział Ben. – Chyba, że mają dowód.

Oczywiście, że to on wybierze przebieg działania, pomyślał Louis z lekkim rozbawieniem. Cholerni prawnicy. – Nie będą mieli dowodu – powiedział głośno. – Nie ma _żadnego_ dowodu. Byłem ostrożny. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczałem, że mogę stać się podatny na szantaż. – Prychnął. – Jednak nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że mój sekret może dotrzeć do tak ogromnej ilości osób.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry. Louis trącił go łokciem.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział szatyn równie cicho. – Nadszedł czas, żebym przestał się ukrywać. Idź na całość albo idź do domu, co nie?

Kiedy tylko słowa te opuściły jego usta, zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił poważnie; mimo że nadal ogarniał go lekki niepokój, czuł się nieco lżej, jak poluzowany węzeł.

Nick odezwał się po raz pierwszy. – Ponadto, James i ja usłyszymy każdą historię zanim trafi ona do sieci. Istnieje duża szansa, że będziemy mogli to zatrzymać.

\- I – dodał James – Liam może dotrzeć do źródła, abyśmy mogli upewnić się, że pomyślą dwa razy zanim zdecydują się porozmawiać z prasą w przyszłości.

Przysuwając się bliżej Louisa, Liam posłał mu pozbawiony uśmiech. – To byłaby dla mnie przyjemność. To znaczy, każdy ma swoje za uszami i wolałby, żeby rodzina i przyjaciele się o tym nie dowiedzieli…

\- Wolnego – powiedział Niall cicho, bardziej z podziwem niż dezaprobatą. – Stary, przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy porządnie cię nie wkurzył.

Chociaż Zayn nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem, odchylił głowę i spojrzał na Liama z cichym zrozumieniem. Payne spojrzał mu w oczy, a jego uśmiech zmienił się w coś bardziej prawdziwego, kiedy dodał: - To, co dzieje się w Internecie nie ma tak naprawdę znaczenia bez dowodu. To tylko paplanina. A tak nawiasem mówiąc; założyłem kilka anonimowych kont, kiedy zajmowaliśmy się coming-outem Harry’ego. Myślę, że możemy ich użyć.

\- Louis – powiedział James, cicho i poważnie. – To twój wybór. Jesteś gotowy to zrobić.

Przełykając ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło, Louis odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, wyraz twarzy księcia był spokojny.

_Jesteś gotowy to zrobić?_

\- Tak – powiedział Louis głośno. – Jestem gotowy.

Nie odwrócił wzroku. Harry również tego nie zrobił.

\--

Było dziwnie cicho, kiedy wszyscy opuścili ich apartament.

Louis rozsunął zasłony i oparł czoło o chłodną szybę, wpatrując się w pejzaż miejski – wysokie budynki stłoczone blisko siebie, smog przysłonił widok na odległe góry. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na słabych dźwiękach, które sączyły się do pokoju.

Słyszał jak Harry podszedł bliżej, gruby dywan zredukował jego kroki do niewyraźnego szeptu. Następnie książę objął go od tyłu, przylegając do jego pleców. Louis westchnął. Jego gardło wydawało się zdarte.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry.

Louis zastanowił się nad tym ostrożnie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu na ramię księcia i przykrył dłonie znajdujące się na jego brzuchu swoimi. Harry trzymał go w miejscu. – Tak – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział mu brunet. – Tak bardzo mi przykro, że przeze mnie musisz przez to przechodzić.

Louis okręcił się w jego ramionach. Oparł się o okno, patrząc na Harry’ego. – A mnie nie jest przykro. Powiedziałbym, że to jest nawet trochę… wyzwalające. Przyznanie się najbliższym przyjaciołom i odzyskanie dobrej części swojej przeszłości. Albo będę czuł się wyzwolony, wkrótce.

Jasność wypełniająca pokój sprawiła, że oczy księcia wydawały się luminescencyjne. Rozluźnił nieco uścisk, żeby Louis mógł się odwrócić, ale ponownie zacisnął ręce, uniemożliwiając szatynowi wydostanie się. Jego głos był cichy. – Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o tym, że… będziesz sławny, kiedy ujawnimy się publicznie. Będą rzeczy, których już nie będziesz mógł robić. Oczywiście nadal będziesz mógł przeprowadzać śledztwa dla Jamesa, ale praca pod przykrywką nie ma większego sensu, skoro wszyscy będą znać twoją twarz. I regularne wkroczenia na prywatne posesje też są… niewłaściwe. Twoja praca z tymi dzieciakami będzie musiała zmienić się w coś bardziej… - Przegryzł wargę i wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądał na bezradnego i trochę smutnego. – W coś bardziej oficjalnego.

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech. Harry miał rację; życie szatyna zmieni się – ale to _jego_ życie. Mimo że nadal będzie trzymać pewne aspekty swojej przeszłości z dala od opinii publicznej, odzyska swoje imię, swoje dziedzictwo, przyzna się do lat spędzonych na żebraniu o żywność i szukaniu bezpiecznego miejsca do spania, do tego, że nigdy wiedział czy nie obudzi go światło latarki w oczach lub gdzie skończy następnego dnia. Te doświadczenia ukształtowały go tak samo mocno jak czasy, kiedy negocjował cenę za obciąganie lub pieprzenie. Może nawet bardziej.

I cokolwiek niosła ze sobą przyszłość, Louis sobie poradzi, ponieważ będzie miał Harry’ego u swego boku.

\- Wiem, że niektóre rzeczy ulegną zmianie – wyszeptał Louis. – To nie tak, że nie myślałem o tym przed przylotem do Brazylii.

\- Myślałeś? – zapytał Harry, przez pytanie przebijał się cień ulgi.

\- Nie jestem głupi, książątko. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś się pozmienia. Tak bardzo, że nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. – Louis uniósł brew i posłał mu uśmiech, który wydawał się obcy na jego twarzy. – Ale i tak wybrałem ciebie. A to powinno coś ci powiedzieć. Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś mi tamtego dnia w moim mieszkaniu?

_Ja się boję, ale i tak to robię. Ty się tylko boisz._

Chociaż Harry nie powtórzył głośno tych słów, Louis wiedział, że rozumie o co mu chodziło. Brunet słabo skinął głową i przez krótką chwilę oboje milczeli, po prostu siebie obserwując. Byli tak blisko siebie, że detale zaczęły pływać Louisowi przed oczami. To on ponownie podjął ten wątek.

\- James powiedział, że zrobi ze mnie publiczną twarz naszego zespołu. I… - Zacisnął usta, po czym kontynuował. – Przypuszczam, że nie będę mógł być już bezpośrednio zaangażowany w pracę z dzieciakami. Stan będzie musiał się tym zająć, może Perrie mu pomoże. Albo znajdziemy miejsce, które będzie nas tolerować.

Harry pochylił głowę i przejechał nosem po policzku Louisa. – Mogę pomóc – zaproponował. – Spokojnie, nie kupię ci miejsca, ponieważ wiem, że mi na to nie pozwolisz, ale… znam pewnych ludzi. I oczywiście mogę wykorzystać swoje nazwisko, więc jeśli ogłoszę się patronem, istnieje spora szansa, że niektóre przedsiębiorstwa zaoferują swoje lokale jako wielką promocję. Obydwie strony wygrają. – Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, potem Harry cicho zachichotał. – Właściwie to, jako mój chłopak, prawdopodobnie będziesz miał taki wpływ, że sam będziesz mógł patronować. Nie będziesz potrzebować mojego nazwiska.

To była…

To była _prawda._

Ten nagły szturm możliwości przyprawił Louisa o zawrót głowy. Mógł to zrobić. Mógł skorzystać z kontaktów, które szły w parze z jego nową rolą – nie tylko do zdobycia miejsca dla dzieciaków, ale także do zapewnienia zespołowi Jamesa bezpośredni wgląd w opinie i plotki krążące w wyższej sferze. Byłby to inny rodzaj tajnej pracy, coś jak zwykłe rozpoznanie. Louis będzie musiał przedyskutować to z Jamesem, a co ważniejsze, będzie musiał przedyskutować to z Harrym.

Jednak zrobi to później. Teraz nie potrzebują tych wszystkich odpowiedzi.

Składając mały pocałunek w kącik ust księcia, Louis owinął rękę wokół jego talii i przysunął go do siebie. Jego głos był cichy. – Słuszna uwaga, ale może to przełożymy? Teraz potrzebuję cię przy sobie przez ten cały czas.

\- Jestem – wymamrotał Harry. Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, i Chryste, Louis miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie przestanie czuć tej żądzy na sam jego widok.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Louis cicho, ciężki wzrok księcia skupił się na twarzy szatyna. Jego słowa były powolne, ale stanowcze.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję _tobie. –_ Przerwał, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w coś spokojnie pomocnego. – Hej, możemy to zrobić, prawda? Przejdziemy przez to. Razem.

\- Przejdziemy – wyszeptał Louis. Większa część niego w to wierzyła.

\--

Pozostały czas w Brazylii minął im w mgnieniu oka. Cała piątka odwiedziła podziemne jeziora i wpatrywali się w zdumiewający naturalny spektakl, którym był wodospad Iguazu; wędrowali przez tropikalne lasy deszczowe, a potem kąpali się w basenie, którego woda była koloru Pepsi; płynęli kajakiem przez bagienny las w dorzeczy Amazonki i wskoczyli do jednej z lagun ukrytych między wydmami w Parku Narodowym Lençóis Maranhenses.

\- To jest nasz antrakt – wyszeptał Harry jednej nocy. Mimo że Louis dokuczał mu z powodu ekskluzywnego doboru słów, nie mógł się nie zgodzić. To był czas, kiedy mogli nauczyć się siebie na pamięć i dotykać, zanim świat się zawali.

Łącznie czternaście dni.

Louis większość lotu powrotnego spędził z Harrym zwiniętym u jego boku i budzącym strach ciężarem w kościach. Na szczęście pozostali byli w żartobliwym nastroju i Louis został wyrwany ze swojego niepokoju przez Nialla, który przechwalał się tym, że kilka meczów temu przejął prowadzenie w ich zakładzie.

\- Brazylia dokopie Niemcom w półfinale – powiedział mu Louis – a twój irlandzki tyłek _przegra._ I nie dostaniesz wina.

\- W finale zobaczymy Brazylię i Argentynę – rzekł Zayn, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby otworzyć oczy. – Powody polityczne. Sami się przekonacie. A potem Brazylia zdobędzie mistrzostwo.

\- Argentyna – sprzeczał się Liam.

\- Brazylia – powtórzył Zayn.

Niall pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zadowolony. – Nie. Niemcy. Adidas już wydrukował koszulki.

\- Kogo to w ogóle obchodzi? – zapytał Louis. – A tak poza tym, jeśli bawimy się w ten sposób, stawiam na Holandię.

Liam prychnął. – Tylko ty jeden.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy możesz oceniać, skoro twój kraj już odpadł – powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy możesz oceniać skoro twój kraj nawet się nie zakwalifikował – odpalił Louis. Został nagrodzony Harrym chichoczącym w jego koszulkę. Ciepły powiew powietrza oderwał go od rozmowy. Uśmiechając się do Harry’ego, Louis pociągnął za loka i patrzył jak odskakuje na miejsce.

Kiedy ponownie skupił się na rozmowie, pozostała trójka dyskutowała o wężu morskim. Opierając policzek o głowę Harry’ego, Louis wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając znajomą mieszankę wody kolońskiej, szamponu i _Harry’ego, Harry’ego, Harry’ego._

\- Hej – wyszeptał tak cicho, że słowo nie przebiło się przez ryk silników. Jego żołądek ścisnął się przez turbulencje. – Możemy to zrobić, prawda? Przejdziemy przez ten cały bałagan, który nastąpi? Nie będziesz tego żałować?

Harry podniósł głowę. – Nie – powiedział. – Nie będę _ciebie_ żałować. – Na jego twarzy nie było cienia wątpliwości, tylko spokojna pewność. Louis wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i skinął głową.

\- Ja też nie – odpowiedział. – Nie ma mowy, żebym kiedykolwiek mógł ciebie żałować.

Harry milczał, ale jego uśmiech rozkwitł prawdziwie i radośnie. Opuścił głowę z powrotem na ramię Louisa. Szatyn owinął rękę wokół jego talii i przyciągnął go bliżej. Zawsze bliżej.


	25. Część 12.2

W lusterku wstecznym można było dostrzec zmartwione spojrzenie Perrie. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? – zapytała.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie chcę tego zrobić. – Louis poprawił mankiety skórzanej kurtki, potem popatrzył w górę i zacisnął szczękę. – Ale to moja specjalność.

\- Mogę zrobić to sam – zaoferował Liam, siedzący na miejscu pasażera. Nie wydawał się być zbytnio przekonany. Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możesz, kolego. Nie jesteś wystarczająco bezlitosny. – oświadczył Louis. Następnie otworzył drzwi i zerknął w kierunku nieznanego budynku.

Sześć lat. Nie zaskoczyło go to, że zarówno René, jak i Jake przenieśli się w tym czasie. Ten drugi był teraz żonaty. Biedna kobieta żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, że cotygodniowe wyjazdy jej męża na kręgle z kumplami były tak naprawdę spotkaniami w hotelu z chłopakami podobnymi do Louisa. Perrie zdobyła zdjęcia, żeby to udowodnić. W razie, gdyby Jake okazał się zawzięty.

Ale po pierwsze: René. To zabawne, że Louis nie był jedyną nieletnią prostytutką, z której usług korzystał. Tylko, że to w ogóle nie było zabawne.

O Boże.

_Oni na ciebie nie zasługiwali._

Głos Harry’ego odbijał się echem w jego głowie, Louis nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc. Nadal wydawały się przekute, jak przebita opona, ale kiedy Liam stanął obok niego, Louis wyprostował ramiona. Ruszył do drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Liam majstrował przy zamku aż drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a potem Louis przejął prowadzenie do mieszkania na drugim piętrze. _Karl Nible._ Położył palec na dzwonku i próbował zebrać się w sobie. Dłoń Liama spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

Louis nacisnął przycisk.

Jego serce waliło jak szalone, kiedy tak czekali. Potem usłyszeli kroki i Louis odsunął się nieco na bok, żeby nie był widoczny przez judasza. Zapukał knykciami o drewno, tylko raz.

Minęła chwila, zanim drzwi ostrożnie się otworzyły. Liam siłą otworzył je szerzej.

Pierwszą myślą Louisa było to, że René się postarzał. Już podczas ich ostatniego spotkania miał przerzedzone włosy, ale miał jeszcze większe zakola i znacznie posiwiał. Jego twarz była zmęczona, wyczerpana. Co za smutny człowiek.

Uśmiechając się znacząco, Louis zadarł podbródek do góry i wysilił się na miły ton. – Witaj, René. A może wolisz Karl?

Minęła krótka chwila, a następnie oczy mężczyzny się rozszerzyły. Przeskoczył wzrokiem z Louisa na Liama, potem z powrotem. Chciał zatrzasnąć drzwi, lecz Louis powstrzymał próbę ramieniem i wszedł do środka. Liam był tuż za nim.

\- No już, już – zganił Louis. Jego głos nadal był lekki i słodki, pasował na popołudniową herbatę z teściami. – Minęło sporo czasu, ale z pewnością nie tak traktuje się gościa?

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał René, cienko i piskliwie. Może to odstęp czasu, a może to, że Louis wyrósł na inną osobę, ale tak czy inaczej nie przypominał sobie, żeby René kiedykolwiek brzmiał tak… słabo. Louis spojrzał na dłonie mężczyzny i zwalczył mdłe szarpnięcie w żołądku.

\- Czego chcę? – powtórzył wolno, zaciskając usta w demonstracyjnym zamyśleniu. Liam skrzyżował ramiona, uwydatniając swoje bicepsy. – Hmm, to dobre pytanie. _Bardzo_ dobre pytanie. Może usiądziemy i utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę, żeby przedyskutować odpowiedź?

René przełknął ślinę. Louis czuł, że odniósł zwycięstwo.

\--

_“Potrzebuję cię teraz w domu”_

Tak brzmiała wiadomość od Louisa. Harry otrzymał ją, kiedy płacił za swoje zakupy – chipsy, słone paluszki, piwo, tequilę, lody i mrożoną pizzę. Wszystko, co było potrzebne do oglądania dzisiejszego półfinału, Brazylia kontra Niemcy. Jeśli Niemcy wygrają, Niall przedwcześnie sięgnie po koronę zwycięzcy zakładu i będzie z siebie nieznośnie zadowolony.

Kiedy Harry przeczytał wiadomość szatyna, omal nie upuścił zakupów i nie wybiegł ze sklepu. To mogło oznaczać wszystko i wiedząc, że Louis był na czele ataku na swoich dwóch byłych klientów… cóż, cholera.

Harry w pośpiechu chwycił torby, wskoczył do samochodu zaparkowanego przed sklepem i jechał ze znacznie większą prędkością niż powinien. Zostawiając wszystko w aucie, wbiegł szybko po schodach. Zobaczył Louisa siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na progu jego mieszkania. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Na twarzy szatyna gościł szeroki, niemal maniakalny uśmiech.

Louis zerwał się na nogi, zacisnął dłoń na koszuli księcia i przyciągnął go do mocnego pocałunku, sięgając do zamka jego dżinsów. – Cześć – wydukał Harry. Louis połknął słowo, wymieniając je na dziki śmiech. Okręcając ich, przycisnął bruneta do drzwi.

Cholera, oni nadal znajdowali się na klatce schodowej. To nie był dobry pomysł, mimo, że mieszkanie Harry’ego było jedynym na tym piętrze.

O Boże, _chwila_. Harry musiał… Louis wrócił właśnie ze starcia ze swoją przeszłością i czy wszystko było z nim w porządku?

Harry z trudem zebrał w sobie siłę, żeby odwrócić twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech i ścisnął ramiona szatyna, żeby go uspokoić. – Louis – wyszeptał. – Lou, wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?

Louis rozluźnił się nieco po krótkiej chwili. – Nic mi nie jest, kochanie. – Jego głos był radosny i beztroski. – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie miał się tak dobrze. Właściwie to mam się świetnie i ty jesteś świetny i wszystko jest świetne. Ponadto kocham cię na zabój i chcę cię teraz. Więc wpuść nas do środka.

Chryste, w porządku. Harry wygrzebał klucz z kieszeni, kiedy Louis wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę, wbijając palce w jego brzuch. – Muszę ci dorobić – wybełkotał książę, kompletnie nie myśląc. – Dorobić klucze. Żebyś następnym razem mógł wejść do środka i kompletnie nagi czekał na mnie w łóżku.

Louis zamarł na chwilę, potem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. – Na zewnątrz – syknął. – Chcę, żebyś ujeżdżał mnie na balkonie. – Stając na palcach, zderzył razem ich biodra, i cholera jasna, Harry potrzebował kilku sekund na dojście do siebie.

\- Dobrze – powiedział. – Dobrze, tak. – Na ślepo włożył klucz do zamka i przekręcił go, a potem prawie się przewrócił, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Razem wtoczyli się do mieszkania, nadal spleceni. Louis kopniakiem zatrzasnął drzwi i poprowadził Harry’ego w stronę balkonu, szarpiąc za guziki jego koszuli.

\- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na twarz Louisa. – To nie jest żadne przemieszczenie?

Louis odsunął się nieco i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Przemieszczenie? Kochanie, o czym ty do cholery mówisz?

\- No wiesz, to taki mechanizm obronny, kiedy ludzie chcą rozładować swoje stłumione emocje… - Książę zawahał się, widząc zmarszczone brwi Louisa oraz rozbawienie w jego oczach. Po chwili z niepewnością dodał: - Ponieważ poszedłeś zobaczyć się z… no wiesz?

\- Przemieszczenie – powtórzył Louis. Jego śmiech był prawdziwy. – Nie, księciuniu. Nie chcę wyładować na tobie swoich emocji. Ale… - Chociaż jego śmiech ucichł, w oczach nadal był ten błysk radości. – A jeśli chodzi o René i Jake’a. Cholera jasna, powinieneś zobaczyć ich twarze. Byli tacy słabi, naprawdę żałośni. Co za smutni ludzie. Cholera, oni nawet… oni są słabi, kochanie. Nie powstrzymają mnie. Nie mają nade mną żadnej władzy.

 _Wolny_ _,_ pomyślał Harry. Tak, Louis naprawdę wydawał się wolny, jakby ogromny ciężar został ściągnięty z jego ramion. Nie powstrzymają mnie.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Louisowi i przez krótki moment tylko się do siebie uśmiechali.

Louis rozdarł koszulę księcia i wbił kostki w tatuaż na jego biodrze. Pochylił się, ciepły oddech muskał ucho Harry’ego. – Ja ciebie też. Chcę, żebyś tylko ty mnie dotykał. Być jedynym, który dotyka ciebie w taki sposób.

\- Tak – wydukał Harry. – Tak.

Louis kontynuował bez zawahania, jego głos był cichy i pewny. – Nie jesteś taki jak oni, my nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni i… Cholera, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

Harry w odpowiedzi wplątał obie dłonie we włosy Louisa i ponownie złączył ich usta w głębokim pocałunku. Nie opierał się, kiedy szatyn dalej ciągnął go w kierunku balkonu.

\--

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? – zapytał później Louis. Leżeli nadzy na łóżku zewnętrznym, byle jak zarzucony koc chronił ich ciała przed wiatrem, skóra lepka od potu, lubrykantu i spermy.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – odpowiedział Harry. – A o co konkretnie chodzi?

\- O klucz.

Och.

Głos Louisa był trudny do odczytania, dość neutralny i zbyt cichy. Harry podniósł głowę z ramienia szatyna i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Wiem, że to trochę dziwne. – zaczął Harry ostrożnie. – To znaczy, jesteśmy ze sobą dopiero od niedawna i to trochę wcześnie, ale…

\- Ale przeszliśmy przez znacznie więcej niż większość par w kilka lat. – skończył Louis za niego. – Mieliśmy też większy wpływ na nasze wzajemne życia. – Jego oczy były pełne ciepła.

Harry odetchnął. – Tak. Dokładnie.

\- Elokwentnie, mały książę. – Louis ścisnął biodro Harry’ego, jego kciuk pasował w dołek głowy kości udowej. Na jego twarzy pojawił się radosny uśmiech, ale szybko zmienił się w coś wolniejszego i bardziej przemyślanego. – Chciałbym klucz do twojego mieszkania. – powiedział cicho. – Chciałbym również, żebyś był przy mnie, kiedy zadzwonię do moich rodziców.

Harry przylgnął bardziej do boku Louisa, przerzucając nogę przez jego uda. – Chcesz zrobić to teraz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Louis sięgnął po spodnie leżące na podłodze i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. – Uśmierć wszystkie smoki w jednym dniu. – powiedział. Słaba obawa wpleciona w jego słowa sprawiła, że Harry owinął ramię wokół jego talii.

\- Wiesz, że to może jeszcze trochę poczekać.

\- Wiem, ale wolałbym zrobić to też, mieć to już za sobą. – Louis westchnął lekko, zaciskając palce na biodrze księcia, jego ciało było jeszcze dość spokojne.

\- Co jeśli jest im przykro? – zapytał Harry, przerywając ciszę, która otoczyła ich na kilka chwil. – Co jeśli przeproszą, powiedzą, że chcą cię z powrotem w ich życiu? Myślisz, że mógłbyś…

Nie dokończył myśli, ale nie musiał tego robić; oczy Louisa były zmyślone. – Nie wiem – powiedział cicho. – Po pierwsze, to jedno wielkie jeśli, chyba że zmienili się w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat… nie wiem. – Następnie zadrwił, kąciki jego ust opadły. – Pewnie będą chcieli mnie z powrotem w swoim życiu, kiedy dowiedzą się, że jestem z tobą. Będzie zależało im na bezpośrednim kontakcie z Koroną. Nie dziękuję.

Harry chciał powiedzieć kilka ostrych słów o ludziach, którzy nie zasługiwali na bycie rodzicami. Ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował i złożył mały pocałunek w kąciku ust Louisa, a następnie z powrotem położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa uniosła się wraz z głębokim wdechem. Mężczyzna przeglądał wiadomości e-mail na swoim telefonie. Wybrał jedną od Liama, która zawierała informacje kontaktowe. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i wybrał numer. Oboje spięli się, kiedy tylko zaczął dzwonić. Louis trzymał urządzenie pod takim kątem, że Harry bez problemu słyszał każdy sygnał.

\- Rezydencja państwa Austin – powiedział profesjonalnie kobiecy głos.

Louis milczał przez chwilę. Następnie odchrząknął, czując się jakby został obdarty ze swojej pewności siebie. – Cześć, przepraszam. Mogłaby pani poprosić Marianne lub Troya do telefonu?

\- Mogę prosić o podanie imienia i nazwiska? – zapytała kobieta.

Louis odwrócił głowę i schował nos we włosy księcia, jego odpowiedź była nieco przytłumiona. – Proszę powiedzieć, że dzwoni ich syn.

Nastąpiła zauważalna przerwa. Potem kobieta najwyraźniej odzyskała panowanie nas sobą i kazała mu chwilę poczekać; zaraz wróci. W zaistniałej ciszy Harry podniósł głowę i pocałował Louisa w czubek nosa, policzek, następnie przeniósł swoje wargi na linię jego szczęki. Louis nieznacznie się rozluźnił i złapał usta Harry’ego swoimi.

Oderwali się od siebie, kiedy usłyszeli głos kobiety. – Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedziała. I mimo że jej ton nadal był profesjonalny, Harry wyłapał nutkę dyskomfortu, której nie udało jej się ukryć. – Obawiam się, że pana rodzice są niedostępni.

 _Chryste._ Zduszając w sobie krzyk, Harry próbował owinąć się cały wokół Louisa i ochronić go przed chłodnym wieczornym powietrzem, przed okrutnym światem. Jego płuca płonęły.

\- Są niedostępni na stałe? – zapytał Louis.

\- Niestety tak. W przypadku wystąpienia problemu, ich prawnik będzie do pana dyspozycji. – Kobieta zawahała się, potem cicho dodała: - Jeśli jednak to ma jakieś znaczenie, po prostu pomyślałam… słyszałam jak młode panienki okazyjnie wspominały ich zagubionego brata. Jestem pewna, że one będą bardziej… otwarte.

Louis poruszył się niespokojnie w objęciach księcia. Przez chwilę wszystko było ciche, szelest liści i odległy zgiełk miasta zaczął powoli zanikać. Szatyn powoli wciągnął powietrze.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie ma pani aktualnego numeru do Charlotte?

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała kobieta. Harry starał się zapamiętać numer, który podyktowała. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Louis rzucił telefon i okręcił ich tak, że znajdował się teraz na górze. Opadł na Harry’ego, trzęsąc się lekko. Harry mógł jedynie mocno go trzymać i szeptać we włosy ciche, kojące słowa otuchy.

Napięte ciało Louisa powoli zaczęło się rozluźniać, robiąc miejsce temu, co wydawało się być głęboko zakorzenionym wyczerpaniem. Szatyn przycisnął lekko rozchylone usta do szczęki Harry’ego.

\- Hej – wymamrotał Harry. – Chcesz odwołać dzisiejsze oglądanie meczu? Powiem reszcie, żeby zrobili najazd na inną lodówkę. Cholera, to przypomniało mi, że zostawiłem lody w samochodzie.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho i podniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się brunetowi. Jego oczy były załzawione. – Co za strata dobrych lodów. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Starałem się od razu do ciebie dotrzeć. – oświadczył Harry. Przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie wiedziałem, czy twoja wiadomość oznaczała coś dobrego czy złego. Okazało się, że to pierwsze. Przynajmniej ta konkretna część.

\- Tak dla twojej wiadomości… - Wyraz twarzy Louisa był łagodny, boleśnie otwarty. – Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz, jako wspierający chłopak, książątko. Nie narzekam.

Harry zachichotał i udawał, że jego serce nie zaczęło bić w zawrotnym tempie. – Najwyższa forma pochlebstwa.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis nie ruszał się przez chwilę, podpierał się na łokciach, powoli przesuwając wzrok z ust księcia na jego oczy. Wyglądał na zagubionego, potem się z tego otrząsnął. – Nie, nie ma mowy. Nie odwołuj dzisiejszego wieczoru. Myślę, że trochę śmiechu dobrze mi zrobi. Poza tym i tak nie miałem wielkich oczekiwań, więc… Cholera. Jeśli moi rodzice nie chcą uczciwego ostrzeżenia, to go nie dostaną.

\- Ale to twoi _rodzice_ – powiedział Harry słabo. Boże, jak dwie osoby mogą zrobić to swojemu dziecku, _Louisowi?_ Jak mogli być tak obojętni wobec jego błyskotliwości, jego sprytnego umysłu?

Odpowiedź Louisa przyszła z opóźnieniem, ale kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był stanowczy. – Tylko na papierze. Ale moje siostry… to, co innego. I ta kobieta powiedziała, że czasami mnie wspominają. Więc myślę, że… moje nadzieje powinienem pokładać w nich, a nie w dwóch osobach, które dostarczyły mój materiał biologiczny.

Nienawiść to naprawdę okropna emocja i Harry zazwyczaj starał się być nad to. Ale teraz było mu ciężko zignorować paskudną piłkę kwasu, która osiadła się gdzieś pod żebrami. Na jego twarzy musiało się coś pojawić, ponieważ Louis zetknął ich czoła razem.

\- Nie trać na nich swojej energii, kochanie. – wymamrotał. – Nie są tego warci.

\- Myślę, że masz rację.

\- Oczywiście, że mam.

\- W porządku. – Harry z trudem oderwał swoje myśli od tego ciemnego zakątka i przekręcił głowę, żeby cmoknąć Louisa w nos. – Pomożesz mi wnieść zakupy na górę?

Nieśmiały błysk radości czaił się w kącikach oczu Louis. – Musisz się po to ubrać?

\- Niestety tak.

\- W takim razie… - Louis wypuścił powietrze, a następnie stoczył się z Harry’ego. Na jego twarzy gościł łobuzerski uśmiech. – A może zostaniesz tutaj, kochanie? Ja pójdę po zakupy, a ty zaczekasz na mnie tutaj, zabawisz się trochę, dopóki nie wrócę. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Harry potrzebował chwili na przywrócenie zdolności kreowania spójnej wypowiedzi. Chryste, jeśli Louis w taki sposób stawiał czoło swojej przeszłości, Harry nie miał, na co narzekać. Miał również nadzieję, że uda mu się pozbyć jej krzty smutku, która utrzymywała się w ramionach szatyna.

\- Czy to rozkaz? – zapytał Harry głośno.

\- Zaproszenie – poprawił Louis. – Proszę o jak najszybsze potwierdzenie.

\- Potwierdzone. – Wtapiając się w materac, Harry zsunął z siebie koc, uśmiechnął się do Louisa i zaczął dłonią stymulować swojego członka. Louis zamarł w miejscu, gdzie miał zamiar wyłowić kluczyk ze spodni księcia. Jego jabłko Adama poruszyło się, kiedy głośno przełknął ślinę.

Potem ponownie położył się obok księcia, uderzył go w rękę i uniósł się nad jego ciałem, ich usta dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów. – Pieprzyć lody – oznajmił.

\- Pieprz _mnie –_ powiedział Harry, owijając ramiona wokół talii Louisa i przyciągając go bliżej.

\--

Popełnili błąd zgadzając się na zasadę „shot za każdego strzelonego gola”. Zważywszy na to, że Niemcy rozgromili Brazylię 7: 1, proces ten stał się… bolesny. Przynajmniej był taki następnego dnia, mimo że po golu numer cztery Louis pił rozwodnione drinki. Kiedy się obudził, jego głowa pulsowała, usta wypchane watą, a widzenie zamglone od snu. Szatyn rzucił okiem na zegar. Było dopiero kilka minut po ósmej.

Teoretycznie była to przeciętna środa z normalnymi godzinami pracy. Jednakże godziny pracy z Jamesem nigdy nie były normalne, a nawet stały się jeszcze bardziej zmienne, odkąd Louis stał się swoim własnym klientem.

Swoim własnym klientem. _Cholera._ Za trzy dni on i Harry zaaranżują romantyczny spacer na potrzeby zdjęcia, które wprawi wszystko w ruch, a potem nie będzie już odwrotu. Tylko do przodu. Cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Louis z niemałym wysiłkiem zdołał usiąść. Pokój zawirował wokół niego, ramię księcia wokół jego talii nie chciało go uwolnić. Jako, że Louis musiał się wysikać, a może także zwymiotować, mimo wszystko wyswobodził się z jego objęć. Harry mruknął smutno przez sen, co… w porządku, nie. Louis nie miał teraz cierpliwości do uroczego Harry’ego. Nie, kiedy jego pęcherz był trzykrotnie większy.

Zwlekł się z łóżka i niemal potknął się o stopy Nialla. Blondyn leżał rozwalony w fotelu przy drzwiach, brudne ubrania służyły za koc. Spał jak zabity. Przez myśl przeszło Louisowi, żeby narysować mu na czole penisa, uczciwa kara za wygranie zakładu.

Tak czy inaczej, łazienka.

Louis poczuł się nieznacznie bardziej rozbudzony, kiedy sobie ulżył. Połknął kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych, a następnie umył zęby – miał teraz własną szczoteczkę w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Znajdowała się w tej samej szklance, co księcia, uprzywilejowana w porównaniu z drugą szklanką, w której były szczoteczki Nialla i Zayna, a od poprzedniej nocy, również Liama.

Klucz i szczoteczka do zębów. Niektóre ubrania Louisa także zostały przeniesione do tego mieszkania, a w swoim domu był tylko raz w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. Wow. Lekkie mdłości w żołądku nie wydawały się już tak nieprzyjemne.

Louis przeszedł obok zamkniętych drzwi od pokoju gościnnego i wrócił do sypialni. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał przed łóżkiem, przyglądając się śpiącemu brunetowi, skąpanego w słońcu, które wpadało przez okno. Pomimo pulsującego bólu głowy, Louis czuł się spokojny i pewny siebie. Niepokój, który towarzyszył mu przez ostatnie kilka lat jakimś sposobem zniknął.

Chyba w ramach podziękowań powinien wysłać Johnsonowi kosz owoców. Lub kupon na sesje terapeutyczne.

Krocząc wokół leżącej postaci Nialla, Louis przykucnął i chwycił telefon, a następnie udał się na balkon. Łokciami oparł się o balustradę; wpatrywał się w stary dąb i próbował osiągnąć stan zen. Jedna rozmowa telefoniczna, to wszystko. Łatwizna. _Łatwizna_.

Chryste, Charlotte studiowała w Londynie. Miała teraz dwadzieścia trzy lata. Rozalinda miała dziewiętnaście. _Dziewiętnaście._ Miała dziewięć, kiedy Louis uciekł. Czy ona jeszcze w ogóle pamiętała, że kiedyś miała brata? Obchodziło ją to? Co powiedzieli jej rodzice?

To nie pomagało.

Louis odblokował telefon, wybrał numer Charlotte i czekał na sygnał. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że było dość wcześnie i jako studentka mogła jeszcze nie…

\- Tak? – zapytał pewny siebie, kobiecy głos. Młody, tak. Pasował do osoby dwudziestokilkuletniej. Czy to była…? Może. Louis nie był całkowicie pewien. Brakowało mu słów.

Co on w ogóle chciał jej powiedzieć? Nie pomyślał o tym.

\- Słyszę twój oddech. Czy to jakiś żart? – zapytała ostro dziewczyna. – Musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli to jakiś dowcip lub jeśli chcesz mi coś sprzedać…

\- Tu Louis – przeszkodził.

Cisza.

\- Twój brat? – spróbował.

\- Ty cholerny draniu – syknęła Charlotte. Potem zaczęła płakać.

\--

Pierwszą myślą Louisa było to, że jego siostra wygląda jak Daenerys z „Gry o tron” – ta sama słodka twarz, te same platynowe blond włosy i blada skóra, podobnie jak ona nosiła ubrania z odkrytymi ramionami.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – były jego pierwszymi słowami.

Charotte milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie, ze zmrużonymi oczami. Wokół nich, życie w Hyde Parku toczyło się normalnym tempem, turyści i mieszkańcy spacerowali w popołudniowym słońcu, wiewiórka przebiegła przez ścieżkę. – Ty też – powiedziała w końcu, prawie niechętnie. – Wyglądasz doroślej i na… - Zrobiła bezradny gest. – Zrelaksowanego?

\- Dziękuję. – Louis bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę, obserwując wyraz jej twarzy i dając jej sporo czasu na odsunięcie się. Czuł się tak, jakby testował drewnianą kładkę, niepewny czy utrzyma ciężar jego ciała. Dziewczyna nie odsunęła się. Następnie szatyn przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił.

\- Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. – wyszeptała załamanym głosem. Louis miał wrażenie, jakby wnętrze jego klatki piersiowej było wypełnione ołowiem. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie… o Boże.

\- Przepraszam. – Poczuł ucisk w gardle. – Myślałem… Rodzice kiedykolwiek powiedzieli ci, co się stało?

\- Czy oni kiedykolwiek mówili nam o rzeczach, które mają znaczenie? – Wyrwała się z jego objęć i przetarła oczy, rozmazując tusz. Louis podniósł rękę, żeby go zetrzeć.

\- Punkt dla ciebie. – powiedział cicho. – Więc pomyślałaś…

\- Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć. Powiedzieli nam tylko, że byłeś nieudacznikiem i przyniosłeś wstyd naszej rodzinie lub coś podobnego. Że powinniśmy być szczęśliwi, że odszedłeś. – Klatka piersiowa Charlotte uniosła się wraz z głębokim oddechem. – Nie byłam szczęśliwa. Ale jak mogłeś tak po prostu odejść? Bez słowa, a potem nawet nie próbowałeś…

\- Ponieważ naprawdę czułem się jak nieudacznik. – przerwał. – Przez jakiś czas… Uważałem, że nie byłem bratem, na którego zasługiwałyście i nie mogłem… Byłem kiepskim przykładem.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło. – Jej głos załamał się. Gniewnie przetarła oczy, odwracając się do niego plecami.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył, chociaż wiedział, że to nie wystarczyło.

\- Minęło dziesięć lat, a ty nawet nie zadałeś sobie trudu, żeby dać nam znać, że żyjesz. Albo jak sobie radzisz.

\- Często o tym myślałem. – powiedział, przysuwając się na tyle blisko, by dotknąć jej ramienia. – Cały czas myślałem o waszej dwójce, ale przez pierwsze cztery lata byłem… - Przerwał, ponieważ nie wiedział jak skończyć. Naprawdę chciał, żeby wiedziała jak nisko upadł?

Wkrótce cały świat będzie wiedział o jego przeszłości. Nie wszyscy, ale spora część. Nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się o tym z gazet.

Zacisnął zęby i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Wysilił się na spokojny ton. – Skończyłem na ulicy. Nie czułem się jak starszy brat, którego byście chciały.

\- Samo posiadanie brata byłoby dobrym początkiem. – odwarknęła, a potem odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – To znaczy… cholera. _Lou._

Tym razem to ona objęła swojego brata.

\--

Tuż potem udali się do kawiarni. Louis zapewnił ją, że została zaproszona, kiedy zauważył jej lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenie rzucone na cennik. Więc wyglądało na to, że ich rodzice trzymali ją na krótkiej finansowej smyczy; to zawsze była ich ulubiona metoda karania. Louis umocnił się w swoich przekonaniach, kiedy zauważył, że na tapecie w telefonie miała ustawione zdjęcie, na którym całuje się z dziewczyną.

\- Wiedzą? – zapytał, wskazując na urządzenie. Zerknęła na niego i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie jestem na tyle głupia, żeby im powiedzieć. Co nie znaczy, że nie kłócimy się o wiele rzeczy.

\- No cóż, ja _byłem_ na tyle głupi, żeby im powiedzieć. – rzekł.

Minęło kilka sekund, potem dziewczyna wzięła gwałtowny wdech i przegryzła wargę, w jej oczach pojawił się nowy rodzaj zrozumienia.

Potem było już łatwo. Cóż, _łatwiej_ ; nie było takiej możliwości, żeby w kilka godzin nadrobić dziesięć lat spędzonych osobno. Ale kiedy opuścili kawiarnię, luka skurczyła się do czegoś, co Louis miał nadzieję zniknie całkowicie, jeśli będą mieli wolę i cierpliwość, żeby nad tym popracować. A on na pewno chciał spróbować.

Szli na tyle, blisko, że ich ręce co jakiś czas ocierały się o siebie. – Porozmawiam z Rosie. Pewnie będzie chciała się z tobą spotkać. – powiedziała Charlotte.

\- Naprawdę bym tego chciał. – Spuścił wzrok, żeby wygrzebać okulary z kieszeni. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył jak jego siostra uśmiecha się do czegoś za jego ramieniem.

\- Co jest? – Odwrócił się.

Balony. Mnóstwo różnorodnych balonów unosiło się nad głową sprzedawcy – flaga brytyjska, Myszka Miki, gwiazdy i postać z Toy Story. A wśród nich: ryba, która błyszczała w kolorach tęczy.

\- Pamiętasz? – zapytała Charlotte, trochę smutno. Louis złączył razem ich małe palce.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Większość tej historii znam jeszcze na pamięć. – Przyciszył lekko głos. – „Tęczowa Rybka dzieliła się swoimi łuskami na prawo i lewo. I im więcej rozdawała, tym większą satysfakcję z tego czerpała”. Klasyka, nieco ostrzegająca. Ta opowieść miała chyba na nas lepszy wpływ niż nasi rodzice.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i pochyliła się w jego stronę. – Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłam. – Jej słowa były ciche i szczere. W odpowiedzi owinął rękę wokół jej ramion i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Chcesz, żebym kupił ci balonika z tęczową rybką? – zapytał.

Zachichotała i pokręciła głową. – Nie mam pięciu lat.

\- Zawsze będziesz moją małą siostrzyczką. Chryste, za chwilę powiesz mi, że jesteś w takim wieku, że możesz uprawiać już seks. _Nie._ Nie teraz, nie za dziesięć lat, ani nie za dwadzieścia.

Jej śmiech był prawdziwy. Potem Charlotte umilkła, przyglądając się twarzy brata. Kiedy się odezwała, w jej głosie było słychać nutkę niepewności. – Hej, czy on… mam na myśli księcia, czy on jest dla ciebie dobry?

\- To po prostu Harry, naprawdę. – Louis poczuł, że jego uśmiech powiększył się na samo wspomnienie. – I on… Boże, Lottie. On jest najlepszy.

Skinęła głową. Początkowe niedowierzanie, że jej brat spotyka się z księciem Harrym bardzo powoli ustępowało miejsca lekkiemu rozbawieniu, ponieważ _tylko ty, Louis, poważnie._ – Wydaje się uroczy. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Gdy pokazują go w telewizji.

\- Osobiście jest jeszcze bardziej uroczy. – powiedział jej Louis. – Tylko poczekaj aż go spotkasz.

Jej uśmiech był nagły. Czy ona myślała, że to była jednorazowa rzecz? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Jeśli Louis miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, od teraz będą regularnie spędzać ze sobą czas. On będzie mógł opowiadać o swoim chłopaku, ona będzie mogła opowiadać o swojej dziewczynie i wszystko wokół będzie idealne.

\- Z wielką chęcią go poznam. – powiedziała.

\- I dobrze. – Pocałował ją w policzek, po czym odsunął się z uśmiechem. – Ale będzie kosztować cię to trzy spotkania ze swoim starszym bratem i wykład o tym, że zawsze trzeba pozostać wiernym sobie i podążać za głosem serca i tak dalej. Czuję chęć przekazania ciężko zdobytej mądrości.

\- Mądrość – powtórzyła śmiertelnie poważnie. – _Ty._

\- Uważaj, dzieciaku. Nadal pamiętam, w jakich miejscach masz łaskotki.

\- Uważaj, karzełku. Dowiedziałam się o wszystkich miejscach, które sprawiają, że faceci płaczą z bólu.

Postanowił nie pytać, dlaczego i jak się tego dowiedziała. Zamiast tego, uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Wyzwanie podjęte. Co ty na to, żeby w przyszłym tygodniu spotkać się w tym samym miejscu, o tej samej porze? Chociaż myślę, że możemy zgadać się kilka dni wcześniej. W zależności od tego, jak szybko ta historia ujrzy światło dzienne.

\- Och, to powinno być zabawne. – powiedziała. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, słowa młodszej siostry brzmiały szczerze. Ale nie wiedziała tego, że media nie opowiedzą całej historii i ryzyko ujawnienia wykracza poza to, co mają zamiar wyjawić.

\- Zabawne? Chyba tylko _ty_ tak twierdzisz. – powiedział. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, że to może mieć na was ogromny wpływ, prawda?

\- Jesteśmy już wystarczająco duże. Myślę również, że wszyscy możemy odnieść korzyść, jeśli utrzemy naszym rodzicom nosa. Może – uniosła ironicznie brew, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka nadziei – to otworzy im oczy. Nigdy nie wiesz.

Louis już raz liczył na wyrozumiałość swoich rodziców; nie zamierzał powtarzać tego błędu. Nie zamierzał również zarażać Charlotte swoim cynizmem. Zamiast tego posłał jej uśmiech, nadal ją obejmując, ich kroki były ze sobą zsynchronizowane.

\--

Zaczęło się od zdjęcia księcia Harry’ego z nieznanym mężczyzną mniej więcej w jego wieku. Otoczeni byli narzędziami budowlanymi i rozładowywali pudła z jedzeniem na koc. Kilkoro młodych ludzi było w pobliżu, stojąc tyłem do aparatu, wyglądali na zahartowanych w swoich bluzach i czapkach z daszkiem.

Zdjęcie w zastraszającym tempie znalazło się na _PrinceWatch._

Godzinę później plac budowy został zidentyfikowany, a trzy godziny później Pałac Buckingham wydał oficjalne oświadczenie w odpowiedzi na zarzuty skierowane pod adresem księcia Harry’ego, który kroczył na własność prywatną: Książę najmocniej przeprasza za złamanie prawa i z przyjemnością poniesie konsekwencje. Chciał jedynie pomóc. Miał na celu zrobienie czegoś praktycznego i namacalnego dla bandy dzieciaków, która znajdowała się w trudnej sytuacji, ponieważ od przyjaciela, który przez jakiś czas mieszkał na ulicy, dowiedział się, jakie ciężkie to życie.

„Jakiego przyjaciela? Tego, co również był na zdjęciu?”

Pałac Buckingham odmówił komentarza w tej sprawie i poprosił media o uszanowanie prywatności wszystkich zainteresowanych.

Nazwisko Louisa Troya Austina pojawiło się w mediach tego samego wieczoru, a jego tragiczna historia trafiła na pierwsze strony porannych gazet – upadły arystokrata, który został niesprawiedliwie potraktowany przez rodziców, który podniósł się, który otrząsnął się i stał silniejszy, który zaprzyjaźnił się z księciem bez ujawniania tajemnicy o swoim szlacheckim pochodzeniu.

Coś pięknego. Bajka w prawdziwym życiu. _Inspiracja._

Następne dni przyniosły wywiady z przeszłego i obecnego życia Louisa – jeden z jego starym przyjacielem Stanem, który angażował Louisa w drobne prace w barze, żeby szatyn mógł utrzymać się na powierzchni; jeden z liderem opozycji, który zaznaczył rolę Louisa w rozwiązaniu sprawy porwania jego jedynego dziecka; jeden z anonimową dziewczyną, która żyła na ulicy i nazwała Louisa mentorem dla takich dzieciaków jak ona. Był też wywiad z samym Louisem, w którym swobodnie mówił o tym, że ciepły posiłek lub suche miejsce do spania można wydawać się luksusem. Z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion i smutnym uśmiechem odniósł się do publicznej wypowiedzi jego rodziców, którzy twierdzili, że sam to na siebie ściągnął. – Jeśli uważasz, że homoseksualizm jest chorobą, którą złapałem, albo, że dziecko powinno okłamywać swoich rodziców niż zaryzykować zakwestionowania ich przyjętych z góry poglądów… Cóż, zdecydowanie się z tym nie zgadzam.

Jakiś facet dodał na Facebooka post, który mówił: _louis, co? Jestem pewien, że spotkaliśmy się, kiedy nazywałeś się kev i ssałeś mojego penisa za pieniądze._ Mężczyzna szybko został zmuszony do przyznania się, że nie ma dowodu, i tak, ten cały Kev wyglądał trochę inaczej. Uznano, że ten dupek po prostu chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Były też zdjęcia, całe ich mnóstwo. Pokazywały Louisa wpasowującego się w krąg znajomych Harry’ego – kupowanie zaopatrzenia na finał Pucharu Świata, wycieczka do zoo, piknik na Primrose Hill, który wyglądał jak potrójna randka w niejasnej konstelacji (z wyjątkiem Nialla Horana i jego modeli Victoria’s Secret). Potem sytuacja okazała się mniej dwuznaczna, kiedy supermodel Zayn Malik udał się na otwarcie galerii jak dotąd z niezidentyfikowanym szóstym członkiem piknikowej grupy.

Ale szczerze mówiąc, ta konkretna tajemnica była raczej mniej fascynująca niż spekulacje o życiu uczuciowym księcia Harry’ego. Książę Harry i Louis Austin? Chłopak, który wypadł z łask i przeszedł przez piekło, a następnie zakochał się w księciu. Czy to nie szczęśliwe zakończenie godne bajki?

Ani Pałac Buckingham, ani sam Louis nie chcieli udzielić komentarza.

\--

Było wcześnie, ale nie na tyle, żeby Most Milenijny pozbawiony był turystów i ich aparatów. Louis i Harry byli na nogach już od kilku godzin. Najpierw przeszli przez ostatni etap planu, a potem udali się na pieszą wycieczkę po Londynie, którą Louis sprytnie nazwał „Miasto widziane moimi oczami”. Zach szedł kilka kroków za nimi.

Znajdowali się teraz na moście, stojąc bardzo blisko siebie. Ramię Louisa było luźno owinięte wokół talii Harry’ego. Szatyn odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na twarz drugiego mężczyzny – kształt jego nosa i pełne usta, cień zarostu na brodzie, szare światło wplątało się w jego tęczówki. Kiedy Harry przyłapał Louisa na wpatrywaniu się w niego, zaczął się uśmiechać.

\- Myślałeś kiedykolwiek – ton mowy Harry’ego był powolny – o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy się minęliśmy? Najpierw Eton, potem te wszystkie lata w Londynie.

Ponad ramieniem Harry’ego Louis wyłapał wycelowany w nich aparat. Świadomie to zignorował i był przekonany, że Zach upewni się, że nikt nie zbliży się do nich bez zezwolenia. – Nie minęliśmy się. – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się. – To ty mnie nie zauważałeś, nie ja. Ty byłeś powodem mojego pierwszego wzwodu, pamiętasz?

\- Mówię poważnie. – Harry posiadał zadziwiającą zdolność do jednoczesnego uśmiechania się i dąsania. Możliwe, że był magiczny; Louis jeszcze tego nie wykluczył.

Zaśmiał się i zderzył razem ich biodra. – Wiem, kochanie. Ale jeśli będę o tym dużo myśleć, to prawdopodobnie zacznę gadać bzdury na temat losu i przeznaczenia. A tego byśmy nie chcieli.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i odgarnął włosy do tyłu. Uporczywy wiatr sprawiał, że loki wpadały mu do oczu. Louis wyciągnął rękę i założył pasmo włosów za jego lewe ucho. Harry przyglądał mu się z czułością.

\- Słuchaj – powiedział Harry po chwili, w której tylko na siebie patrzyli. – Tak sobie myślałem.

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twoi ludzie dostają kasę, żeby robić to za ciebie?

\- Spadaj – powiedział mu Harry. – Chcę zawrzeć umowę.

\- Umowę?

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz czuć się, jakbyś… - Zapadła cisza, podczas której Harry zastanawiał się nad następnymi słowami. Louis uwielbiał to, jak książę powoli i dokładnie rozważa pewne rzeczy. Chociaż sam Louis i to jak się w sobie zakochali może być wyjątkiem od tej reguły.

Kiedy wydawało się, że Harry stracił odwagę, Louis trącił go lekko stopą. – Czekam.

\- No tak, racja. – Harry przytaknął. – Rozumiem, że nie chcesz czuć się, jakbyś mnie wykorzystywał, przyjmując ode mnie różne rzeczy. Naprawdę to rozumiem, _ale…_ \- Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. – Ale nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać, ponieważ ja już wiem. I ty też.

Louis chciał impulsywnie powiedzieć „nie”, żeby zakończyć tę dyskusję, zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęła. Harry naprawdę uważał, że to był odpowiedni czas i miejsce? Chociaż, z drugiej strony za chwilę mieli podjąć ostateczny krok, skoczyć razem z klifu. Potem wiele może się dla nich zmienić. Może rzeczywiście to był odpowiedzi czas i miejsce.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu przyjąć twoich pieniędzy. – powiedział Louis. – Nie czułbym się z tym dobrze.

\- Nie mówię, że teraz. – zapewnił go Harry, jego wzrok jasny i spokojny. – Ale za rok. Umówmy się, że dokładnie za rok, kiedy nadal będziemy razem…

 _\- Jeśli_ nadal będziemy razem. – zasugerował Louis, nie do końca było to pytanie i nie do końca twierdzenie.

Harry pokręcił głową. – _Kiedy_ nadal będziemy razem. – powtórzył.

\- W porządku, kiedy. – Słowo osiadło w żołądku Louisa jak roztopione złoto, promieniując pewnością. _Kiedy._

\- Tak. Więc… - Tym razem Harry wydawał się zdeterminowany. Zazwyczaj było go można łatwo rozproszyć pocałunkami i żartami. – Równo za rok pozwolisz mi trochę bardziej zatrzeć linię między tym, co twoje, a tym, co moje.

_Równo za rok._

Brzmiało to potężnie. Louis i tak planował zostać z Harrym na zawsze, a rok był dopiero początkiem.

Harry musiał mylnie przyjąć ciszę Louisa za odmowę, ponieważ jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Proszę, zastanów się nad tym. Jeśli ma to być związek z równouprawnieniem… Mam znacznie więcej pieniędzy niż ty, Louis. To zwykły fakt. Dzielenie się kosztami pół na pół będzie niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ dla mnie oznacza to znacznie mniej niż dla ciebie. – Zrobił dziwny gest ręką, potem ją opuścił i kontynuował ze spokojną szczerością. – Sprawiedliwość można rozumieć na różne sposoby. W tym przypadku bardziej sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli ja wniosę więcej, ponieważ mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

To miało sens. To _naprawdę_ miało sens, ale Louis nie potrafił się do tego przyznać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie, kiedy kolejne dni miały określić stosunek opinii publicznej do ich związku i niosły ryzyko ostrego sprzeciwu.

W oczach księcia przygasł błysk nadziei. Zawahał się, przyglądając się Louisowi i w końcu dodał: - To nie sprawi, że będziesz ode mnie zależny. Albo będziesz na moim utrzymaniu. Nadal będziesz miał swoją pracę, swoją finansową niezależność. Ale jesteśmy w tym razem. I chcę dzielić się z tobą dobrymi częściami mojego życia.

_To miało sens._

\- Zastanowię się nad tym. – powiedział Louis. – Ja… Może. Daj mi trochę czasu, dobrze? Może nawet będzie to mniej niż rok.

Oczy księcia zabłyszczały z zachwytu. – Naprawdę? – Cała jego twarz promieniała radością. Najwidoczniej Louis podjął właściwą decyzję.

Pokiwał głową. – Naprawdę. Zastanowię się nad tym, obiecuję. Ale nawet nie myśl o spłaceniu mojego mieszkania lub coś w tym rodzaju, rozumiemy się?

\- Tak. – Harry nadal wydawał się trochę niedowierzać. Patrzył na Louisa, jakby oczekiwał od niego, że za chwilę wycofa się z tego porozumienia.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. – mruknął Louis. – Wiem jak osiągać kompromis.

\- Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ci to odpowiada. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Odpowiada mi to wtedy, gdy czyni cię to szczęśliwym.

\- Tak dla twojej wiadomości… - Harry ściszył głos i pochylił się, lekceważąc skupioną na nich uwagę. – To całe uszczęśliwianie mnie nawet trochę ci wychodzi.

Louis uniósł brew. – Tylko trochę?

\- Być może trochę bardzo.

\- Twoja elokwencja nadal mnie zadziwia.

\- Dupek z ciebie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, szeroko i szczerze. – Może zrobisz z tych ust lepszy pożytek, co?

\- Na przykład? – zapytał Louis, przysuwając się bliżej. Położył dłoń na biodrze Harry’ego. Jego kciuk idealnie wpasował się w dołek głowy kości udowej. Louis zaczął uważać to za swoje ulubione miejsce. Wraz z każdym innym centymetrem ciała księcia.

\- Zamknij się – szepnął Harry – i mnie pocałuj.

Louis go posłuchał.

\--

Zdjęcia pojawiły się w sieci, zanim zdążyli wrócić do domu.

\- Wyglądamy wspaniale. – oświadczył Louis. I mimo, że Harry się śmiał, nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Naprawdę dobrze razem wyglądali – ich ciała były idealnie dopasowane, odwróceni w swoją stronę, palce Louisa wplątane we włosy księcia, dłoń Harry’ego zaciśnięta na bicepsie drugiego mężczyzny. Było też inne zdjęcie, które pokazywało ich twarze w chwili pocałunku, kiedy patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Wyglądali na idiotycznie szczęśliwych.

\- Robimy to – powiedział Harry.

W odpowiedzi, Louis uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął bruneta do słodkiego, leniwego pocałunku, który nie był przeznaczony dla reszty świata; pocałunku, który był tylko dla nich.

 


	26. Część 13.1

**I. Sierpień**

**_Przypieczętowane pocałunkiem: miłość księcia Harry’ego ujawniona!_ **

_Siedem tygodni temu książę Harry z Walii położył kres spekulacjom i z dumą ogłosił: „Tak, jestem gejem”. Teraz wydaje się, że potwierdził pogłoski o tym, że spotyka się ze swoim przyjacielem Louisem Troyem Austinem. Dzisiaj rano ta dwójka została przyłapana na pocałunkach w centrum Londynu._

_Para wydawała się być kompletnie sobą oczarowana, byli cali w skowronkach, kiedy przeżywali ten intymny moment na Moście Milenijnym. Ubrany w czarne, obcisłe spodnie i wzorzystą koszulę, 25-letni książę wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego. Louis ubrany był równie wygodnie, łącząc jeansy i trampki ze zwykłą białą koszulką. Naoczny świadek opisał ich interakcję jako ‘kochającą’. -_ Przez cały czas stali bardzo blisko i patrzyli tylko na siebie _._

 _27-letni Louis wzbudził ostatnio sporą sensację. Do brytyjskich mediów trafiła intrygująca opowieść o pozbawieniu szlacheckiego tytułu z powodu orientacji seksualnej. Opuściwszy dom w wieku 17 lat, z dziecka ulicy wyrósł na twarz zespołu, która w czasie kryzysu wzywana jest przez tych, którzy mogą pozwolić sobie na ich usługi. –_ Są najlepsi _– powiedział nam insider. –_ Gdybym był w obliczu skandalu, zdecydowanie wybrałbym ich, żeby się tym zajęli.

 _Austin zajmował się coming-outem księcia w czerwcu – jak widać był to początek czegoś więcej niż tylko pięknej przyjaźni! –_ To jak zrządzenie losu – _wspomniało inne źródło znajdujące się blisko księcia._ – Ich ścieżki mogły przeciąć się już w Eton, ale niestety nigdy do tego nie doszło, ponieważ Louis był dwa lata starszy i mieszkał w innym domu. Ich spotkanie w Londynie było drugą szansą i wykorzystali ją.

_Mimo że Rodzina Królewska nie wydała jeszcze oficjalnego oświadczenia, zdjęcia mówią same za siebie. Książę Harry w poniedziałek będzie brał udział w uroczystości z okazji wybuchu I wojny światowej w Glasgow, i jeśli Louis będzie towarzyszył mu podczas tej ceremonii, to będzie równie dobre potwierdzenie._

**_Komentarze (237) – Strona 1 z 24_ **

**starsandmoon:** _Wyglądają na szczęśliwych. Gratulacje dla nich!_

**anonim:** _pedały_

**notyourcrowd:** _o nie, zła decyzja. malik jest znacznie seksowniejszy._

**tessa-gee:** _uroczo razem wyglądają!! Przykro mi z powodu tego, co Louis przeszedł. Cieszę się ich szczęściem!_

**starsandmoon: @notyourcrowd:** _Malik umawia się z innym facetem. I moim skromnym zdaniem, Louis jest bardzo przystojny. On i książę Harry tworzą wspaniałą parę. Tak długo jak są szczęśliwi…_

**_gonewiththewind:_ ** _obrzydliwe. Dwóch facetów na sobie to nie obrazek, który chce widzieć po otwarciu strony z wiadomościami_

**anonim:** _Czy Jego Królewska Wysokość naprawę powinna umawiać się z bezdomnym?_

**kevinmay:** _Wyglądają na szczęśliwych. I on pochodzi ze szlacheckiej rodziny, więc to nie tak, że zawstydzi nas na bankiecie, bo użyje niewłaściwego widelca._

**anonim:** _szacunek dla Austina za to jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradził. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wykorzystuje Harry’ego!_

**trojanhorse:** _Lubię to! Cieszmy się, że nasz książę spotyka się z kimś takim jak Louis, a nie odwiedza kluby nocne_

\--

**II. Sierpień**

Bicie serca Louisa uspokoiło się nieznacznie, kiedy wytoczył się w szare światło poranka, pozostawiając za sobą ciemność stacji metra. Wyskoczył z wagonu, gdy drzwi zaczynały się zamykać. Grupa, która zebrała się wokół niego była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby za nim podążyć.

Cholera.

Ostrzegano go o podróży metrem. Odprawa bezpieczeństwa z ludźmi Harry’ego była długa oraz szczegółowa i Louis odrzucił połowę tego, co powiedzieli. Dobrze. Okazało się, że ta część o transporcie publicznym była uzasadniona.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, rozejrzał się dookoła i wyłapał kilka spojrzeń skierowanych na niego. Został rozpoznany. Boże, dopiero, co uciekł tłumowi, który chciał zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie, nie poradzi sobie z powtórką, nie teraz.

On tylko chciał dostać się do pracy. Czy zostawienie go w spokoju naprawdę było takie trudne?

Szybko skręcił w boczną uliczkę, która okazała się podwórkiem. Żadnego alternatywnego wyjścia, cholera. Jeśli oni go tutaj osaczą… Nasłuchiwał kroków za nim – nikt nie nadchodził. Dziękować _niebiosom._ Z kieszeni wyciągnął swój telefon. Oparł się o brudny murek i zamknął oczy na kilka sekund, starając się zapanować nad przyśpieszonym pulsem i niepokojem. Potem zadzwonił do Harry’ego.

Książę odebrał po kilku sygnałach. – Lou?

Sam dźwięk jego głosu pomógł ukoić myśli Louisa. Harry nadal spał, kiedy szatyn opuszczał mieszkanie, twarz schowana w poduszce. Louis poruszał się bardzo cicho, ponieważ nie chciał zakłócać jego snu po tym, jak poprzedniej nocy wrócili późno do domu. Kolacja z Charlotte i jej dziewczyną trwała prawie do pierwszej w nocy.

\- Cześć – szepnął Louis. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedział Harry. Coś zaszeleściło na jego końcu, a kiedy kontynuował, wydawał się być nieco bardziej czujny. – Coś się stało?

Louis miał zamiar odpowiedzieć żartobliwie, że tęsknił za jego głosem, ale się rozmyślił. Po pierwsze, Harry nabrał doświadczenia w wyłapywaniu niewinnych kłamstewek Louisa. A po drugie, mógł dowiedzieć się o tym incydencie od Nicka lub kogoś innego. Ponadto, byli w tym razem.

\- Myślę, że właśnie doświadczyłem smaku bycia obleganym przez nadgorliwe królewskie groupies – powiedział Louis. – Chociaż wydaję mi się, że kilka osób chciało mi przywalić. Nie jestem pewien. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty się o tym przekonać.

\- O mój Boże, cholera. Wszystko w porządku? – Słowa Harry’ego mieszały się ze sobą i Louis zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tak. Kochanie, nie martw się o mnie, dobrze? Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu chciałem usłyszeć twój głos. – Podniósł głowę, żeby upewnić się, że nadal był sam. Na szczęście tak. Kontynuował zanim Harry miał szansę rozpocząć jąkać się z winy; to stało się już wcześniej. – Wygląda na to, że po raz pierwszy zasmakowałem popularności. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaić, prawda? To tylko tymczasowe.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry i Louis się tego spodziewał. – Nie powinieneś przez to przechodzić.

\- Jesteś tego warty – odpowiedział Louis. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem to książę spodziewał się tych słów. To była zwykła, prosta prawda.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, a kiedy ponownie się odezwał, w jego głosie można było usłyszeć uśmiech. – Czy to oznacza, że teraz mogę kupić ci samochód? Coś ładnego eleganckiego i o okrągłych kształtach będzie idealnie do ciebie pasować. Może Porsche 911 Carrera?

Louis jęknął. – Nie. Myśl o kupieniu mi samochodu sprawia ci zbyt wiele przyjemności.

\- Ponieważ chcę, żebyś miał ładne rzeczy.

\- Wiem. – Louis złagodził swój głos. - Ale nie. Wiesz dlaczego.

\- Ale to przeze mnie potrzebujesz tego samochodu – sprzeczał się Harry. Oczywiście, że to robił. Dwa tygodnie po tym jak historia trafiła do mediów i Louis został oficjalnie potwierdzony jako partner Harry’ego, pieniądze nadal były tematem, który prowadził do poważnej kłótni; Louisowi nie było do śmiechu, kiedy Harry próbował zatuszować potencjalną wycieczkę na Bahamy jako interesy Wspólnoty Narodów, która wymagała obecności Louisa.

\- Ale jaki dupek jeździ samochodem w centrum Londynu? – zapytał Louis. Potem wrócił myślami do tego klaustrofobicznego uczucia, kiedy ludzie wpychali się w jego przestrzeń osobistą. – W porządku. Chyba _ja_ jestem dupkiem, który będzie musiał to robić. Ale używany samochód w zupełności wystarczy. Hej, fajne byłoby auto z dużą ilością miejsca. Mógłbym przewozić skrzynie z żywnością.

\- O tak! Volkswagen bus. – Harry brzmiał dość entuzjastycznie. – Jeden z tych klasycznych, na przykład pomarańczowy z białym dachem. Zasłony i łóżko z tyłu, więc będziemy mogli w nim spać. Mógłbym cię tam ujeżdżać, tylko my w hipsterskim aucie. Pewnie uderzałbym głową w sufit przy każdym uniesieniu się w górę. Coś pięknego.

 _Chryste._ Podczas gdy umysł Louisa wciąż skupiał się na tych obrazach, głos Harry’ego zmienił się w coś słodkiego, cicho błagającego. – Proszę pozwól mi się tym zająć. Nadal może być mój, a ty dostaniesz drugi zestaw kluczyków i zgodę na korzystanie z niego kiedy tylko zechcesz. Taka stała pożyczka czy coś w tym stylu. Nawet pozwolę ci płacić za benzynę. I za następną kolację na mieście.

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej _udawać_ , że nie szukasz wymówek, żeby wydawać na mnie pieniądze? – Pomimo tego pytania, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Mdłości zniknęły całkowicie. Harry miał na niego taki wpływ.

\- Ale to sprawia mi przyjemność – powiedział Harry łagodnie, jego ton był tak ciepły i szczęśliwy, że Louisowi trudno było przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego był taki uparty. Miał ku temu powody. Ważne powody. Nie chciał czuć się jakby był zależny od Harry’ego, nie chciał, żeby Harry czuł się jakby Louis był od niego zależny.

Tylko, że Harry w ogóle tak się nie czuł. Sam to powiedział, a Louis wierzył w każde jego słowo.

_Sprawiedliwość można rozumieć na różne sposoby. W tym przypadku bardziej sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli ja wniosę więcej, ponieważ mogę sobie na to pozwolić._

Prostując się, Louis poprawił torbę na swoim ramieniu i odepchnął się od ściany. Czas wypić piwo, które się nawarzyło. Złapać taksówę, zanim Harry zaoferuje wysłanie kierowcy. – Porozmawiamy o tym wieczorem, dobrze?

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający radosny okrzyk. – Więc to nie odmowa.

\- Ale również nie zgoda – powiedział Louis. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, książątko.

\- Do wieczora – potwierdził Harry. Brzmiało to jak obietnica i Louis planował trzymać go za słowo.

\--

**III. Październik**

W opinii Harry’ego, Louis poczuł się w nowej roli w zespole Jamesa jak ryba w wodzie.

Jako twarz operacji przyciągnął kilku dobrze usytuowanych klientów, którzy doceniali obietnicę całkowitej dyskrecji, a historie o odniesionych sukcesach ukształtowały publiczny wizerunek Louisa. Istnienie zespołu nie było już tajemnicą przekazywaną drogą pantoflową; jednak tożsamość klientów pozostawała poufna, a ich metody pracy oraz połączenia z różnymi podmiotami społecznymi były równie mało znane.

Z kieliszkiem szampana w ręce, Harry patrzył jak Louis lawirował między stołami i z łatwością wdawał się w pogaduszki. Jego skóra jarzyła się w delikatnym świetle lampek zwisających z pół-przezroczystych zasłon.

Od czasu do czasu wyłapywał spojrzenie księcia. Posyłali sobie wtedy szybkie uśmiechy nad brzegami ich szklanek, łączyli je z subtelnymi gestami, które były przeznaczone tylko dla nich. Na imprezach takich jak ta, to stało się swego rodzaju grą – kto podda się pierwszy i zaciągnie tego drugiego do męskiej toalety na krótkie obcałowywanie się. To nie tylko dodało element intrygi do oficjalnych wieczornych uroczystości, które składały się z krótkich rozmów towarzyskich i plotek wygłoszonych z wytwornymi akcentami, ale także złagodziło oburzenie Louisa tym, że nieprzyzwoita ilość pieniędzy była marnowana na przystawki, które przypominały miniaturowe dzieła sztuki.

Harry musiał przyznać, że Louis miał rację. Ale przynajmniej resztki z dzisiejszej imprezy zostaną odebrane przez Stana oraz Perrie, przetransportowane do nowego, stałego schroniska dla osób poniżej dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia. Street Scraps było sponsorowane przez Associated British Foods, a większość dzieciaków pewnie nigdy wcześniej nie widziała kawioru. Myśl o Shaynie drwiącej z fantazyjnego jedzenia sprawiła, że Harry musiał zakryć dłonią swój uśmiech.

Wrócił do rozmowy z członkiem Izby Lordów w samą porę, żeby wyrazić swoje współczucie z powodu złego stanu zdrowia mężczyzny – co, będąc kompletnie szczerym, Harry mógł zrobić nawet ze słuchawkami w uszach i bardzo głośną muzyką. Ten staruszek ciągle narzekał, jak nie na plecy, to na ramię, kolano lub niepokojące towarzystwo, które wybrała jego córka, ponieważ _dzieciaki w tych czasach._

\- Skąd masz tyle cierpliwości? – zapytał Louis kilka tygodni temu, a Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydaję mi się, że czują się lepiej, jeśli ktoś ich słucha. To takie małe poświęcenie z mojej strony.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry zwykle słuchał, nawet jeśli słyszał to wszystko już wcześniej – obawy o zdrowie mógł znieść. Było to zdecydowanie lepsze od tych prawicowych szlachciców, którzy wychwalali swoje wolne córki pomimo wydarzeń z ostatnich miesięcy, a następnie okazywali jawną dezaprobatę, kiedy Harry opowiadał o swoim chłopaku, w którym był bardzo zakochany. Pewnego dnia w końcu odpuszczą. Miał taką nadzieję.

W każdym razie, tak. Na tę chwilę Louis był niemożliwie pięknym wyzwaniem dla dobrych manier Harry’ego. Szatyn miał na niego naprawdę zły wpływ. Właściwie _to przechodził na Harry’ego._ Książę żałował, że Louisa nie było w pobliżu, ponieważ chciał wyszeptać mu tę grę słów do ucha, a następnie otrzymać czule poirytowane prychnięcie w odpowiedzi.

\- Być może – powiedział Harry głośno, uśmiechając się do lorda świeckiego – powinien pan rozważyć leczenie w uzdrowisku? Dać sobie szansę na pełną regenerację, z dala o codziennych zmartwień.

\- Być może – powtórzył mężczyzna.

Biorąc łyk szampana, Harry spojrzał Lordowi przez ramię, żeby zlokalizować Louisa. Kiedy go zobaczył, wiedział że coś było nie tak – stał w bezruchu, plecy miał wyprostowane, a głowę uniesioną wysoko.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć – wydusił Harry i ruszył w stronę swojego chłopaka. Kiedy był już bliżej niego, okazało się, że rozmawiał z parą w średnim wieku, która ukryta była za jedną z długich zasłon spadających z sufitu. Potem wyłapał słowa Louisa.

\- Dziękuję, matko, ale raczej nie.

Oddech ugrzązł księciu w gardle. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i złapał za oparcie krzesła, przepraszając osobę, która na nim siedziała. Louis musiał jakoś wyłapać ten ruch, ponieważ spojrzał prosto na Harry’ego, jego oczy były zszokowane i szeroko otwarte. Louis niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową i z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę swoich rodziców. _Rodziców._

Harry stanął nieruchomo i rzucił okiem na małżeństwo, które bezmyślnie wyrzuciło swojego syna. Prezentowali księciu swoje profile, ojciec Louisa nadal był częściowo ukryty za kotarą, ale nawet pomimo idealnie dopasowanych ubrań, wyglądali… zwyczajnie.

Po prostu zwyczajnie.

\- …twoja część spadku po babci – powiedziała matka Louisa. – Ta część, o którą ze względu na swój młody wiek nie mogłeś się domagać, kiedy… tak nagle odszedłeś. Spotkaj się z nami jutro i przy herbacie porozmawiamy o szczegółach.

Poważnie? Czy teraz gdy Louis został potwierdzony jako chłopak Harry’ego, oni naprawdę próbowali wrócić do życia szatyna pomimo wcześniejszej ostrej wymiany zdań w mediach? Tylko po to, żeby zbliżyć się do Korony?

Myśli Louisa musiały być podobne, ponieważ na jego twarzy pojawił się jawne zniesmaczenie. Jego ton był sztywny i zimny. – Jeśli, Matko. _Jeśli_ spotkam się z wami jutro, prawdopodobnie _nie_ będziemy rozmawiać o szczegółach. Jeśli by się nad tym zastanowić – jego uśmiech był pusty – może powinienem skontaktować się z waszym prawnikiem.

\- Jestem pewien, że to nie będzie konieczne – powiedział mężczyzna opryskliwym głosem.

\- No nie wiem – powiedział Louis z wyraźną uprzejmością. Trzymał się bardzo prosto. – Sądzę, że to właśnie może być konieczne. A teraz was przepraszam, ale myślę, że szuka mnie mój chłopak. Musicie wybaczyć mi to, że was z nim nie poznam, ale w końcu uważacie nasz związek za zniewagę naszej moralności.

\- _Louis_ – powiedziała ostro jego matka. – Jesteś naszym synem i masz pewne obowiązki.

\- Szkoda, że to zawsze działa tylko w jedną stronę – rzekł Louis. Pochylając głowę tylko o centymetr, ostentacyjnie odwrócił się od nich i ruszył w stronę księcia.

Dopiero gdy Louis prawie do niego dotarł, Harry zauważył, że jego własne ręce drżały. Odłożył szklankę i złapał szatyna za nadgarstek, jak tylko ten wszedł w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Mimo że cała postawa Louisa była spokojnie kontrolowana, jego oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- Hej – wyszeptał Harry. – Chcesz stąd pójść?

\- Tak. Nie chcę załamać się na ich oczach. – Głos Louisa był szorstki i Harry zacieśnił swój uścisk. Zerknął na rodziców szatyna, którzy ich obserwowali – obserwowali _Harry’ego,_ tak naprawdę – z chciwością wymalowaną na ich twarzach. Książę odwrócił się do nich plecami.

Objął Louisa w pasie i pokierował ich w stronę wyjścia. Kątem oka zauważył, że Zach szedł za nimi, załatwiał przyprowadzenie samochodu. Ale cała uwaga księcia była skupiona na Louisie, który niemal ulegle człapał obok niego, jakby nie był świadom swojego otoczenia.

\- Jeszcze tylko kilka minut – wymamrotał Harry. – Chodź, kochanie. Już prawie jesteśmy.

Louis przysunął się bliżej, a przez jego ciało przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do osób, których mijali, nieznacznie zwiększając tempo.

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Louis westchnął i wtulił się w swojego chłopaka. Harry miał nadzieję, że w pobliżu nie było żadnych fotografów; szatyn nie chciałby, żeby jego rodzice zobaczyli, że nadal mieli nad nim władzę.

\- Chodź – powtórzył półgłosem, prowadząc ich obu w stronę samochodu. Zach otworzył im drzwi. – Wejdźmy do środka.

Louis wsiadł pierwszy, a Harry tuż za nim. Jak tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte, szatyn upadł z powrotem na księcia, zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli i chowając twarz w jego szyi. Harry owinął ramiona wokół niego, trzymając go mocno, gdy samochód ruszył z miejsca. Brunet przycisnął usta do włosów Louisa. Jego głos był cichy. – Kocham cię. _Uwielbiam._ Jesteś wspaniały. Nie potrzebujesz ich. Proszę nie bądź smutny z ich powodu.

Louis wydał z siebie stłumiony śmiech, trzęsąc się trochę. – To nadal moi rodzice. _Cholera._

\- Nie zasługują na to – powiedział Harry szorstko. – Z tego, co mogę powiedzieć, nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobili. Bez nich radzisz sobie znacznie lepiej. – Z trudem przełknął przez ściśnięte gardło. – Nienawidzę ich za to, co zrobili.

Louis zastygł w bezruchu i, przez chwilę, Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko.

\- Nienawidzisz ich? – zapytał cicho Louis. Jego ton był trudny do odczytania, twarz nadal schowana między szyją a ramieniem Harry’ego.

Harry poluźnił uchwyt i oparł się plecami o tapicerkę, przesuwając rękę wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa. Ostrożnie wybrał swoje słowa. – Nienawidzę za to, co ci zrobili. Nie za to, że tam byli. Za to, że przez nich czułeś się jakbyś nie był wystarczający, kiedy dla mnie jesteś niesamowicie piękny. Pod każdym względem.

Louis pospiesznie wypuścił powietrze, po czym złożył mokry pocałunek na szczęce Harry’ego. Kiedy szatyn spojrzał w górę, jego rzęsy były posklejane, twarz częściowo przyćmiona przez zaciemnione wnętrze. Jego głos przepleciony był ciemnością. – Dziękuję.

\- To cała prawda.

Uśmiech Louisa był mały, ale lepsze to niż nic. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Dziękuje ci za bycie sobą.

Było wiele rzeczy, które Harry mógł mu teraz powiedzieć – _dziękuję, że ty również jesteś sobą; dziękuję, że zaakceptowałeś mnie takim jakim jestem, że mnie kochasz –_ ale bał się, że będą one brzmiały banalnie. Zamiast tego złączył ich usta w wolnym, słodkim pocałunku. Miał wrażenie, że jego krew kołysała się wraz z ruchem samochodu. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Louis położył głowę na ramieniu księcia i zwinął się przy jego boku. Wydawał się teraz jeszcze mniejszy niż był naprawdę.

\- Chyba – powiedział Louis niepewnie – cieszę się, że ich dzisiaj spotkałem. W głowie zbudowałem sobie obraz bardzo potężnych ludzi, a oni tak naprawdę są…

\- Zwyczajni – podsunął Harry, kiedy Louis zamilkł. Szatyn skinął głową.

\- Tak, zwyczajni. Boleśnie. A marynarka mojego ojca nawet nie była dobrze dopasowana w ramionach. – Prychnął. – To znaczy, zazwyczaj bym nie osądzał, ale oni zawsze głośno wypowiadali się o swoim idealnym arystokratycznym zachowaniu. A teraz, kiedy zauważam takie rzeczy, okazało się, że była to kolejna przykrywka, która nie wytrzyma próby rzeczywistości.

Harry przytaknął.

Nie rozmawiali przez pozostałą część krótkiej drogi. Pożegnali się z Zachiem i poszli do budynku Harry’ego. Nagle księcia uderzyła świadomość, że nigdy nawet nie przedyskutowali tego, że Louis wraca do jego mieszkania; tak właściwie to szatyn po raz ostatni w swoim lokum był trzy dni temu, kiedy to uparcie twierdził, że musi spędzić noc w swoim własnym mieszkaniu, żeby nie zapomnieć brzydkiego wzoru tapety lub plamy na podłodze w łazience. Żadne z nich nie mogło wtedy spać. Harry zjawił się u Louisa po pierwszej w nocy. Zwinęli się w jego za małym łóżku, gdzie Louis wyznał, że mieszkanie księcia było dla niego domem bardziej niż jego własne. Następnego dnia spakowali większość ubrań szatyna, a jedynym powodem, dla którego Harry nie zaproponował Louisowi wynajęcia jego miejsca, były podejrzenia, że starszy mężczyzna potrzebował odrobiny niezależności – potrzebował bazy, miejsca, które należało tylko do niego.

Co ponownie sprowadziło myśli księcia do tego, że winni byli rodzice Louisa; byli odpowiedzialni za to, że szatyn żył bez tego przez kilka lat. Jak te dwie osoby wychowały tak wspaniałe dzieci jak Louis i Charlotte? Nawet Rosalinda, która nadal żyła pod ich bezpośrednim wpływem, wydawała się urocza, gdy Harry rozmawiał z nią przez telefon.

Louis wszedł pierwszy po schodach i otworzył drzwi, przytrzymując je dla Harry’ego. – Jeśli ty wstawisz wodę na herbatę – powiedział książę – ja przyniosę kołdrę. Posiedzimy trochę na zewnątrz.

Pierś Louisa uniosła się, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, posłał Harry’emu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Kiedy książę włączył światło w przedpokoju, Louis wydawał się być przytłoczony tą nagłą jasnością, oczy miał lekko czerwone, mimo że nie płakał.

Harry powstrzymał się od przypomnienia, że rodzice Louisa nie byli warci nawet jednej łzy. Raczej nie chciał teraz tego słyszeć.

Rozsiedli się na łóżku na tarasie i szczelnie owinęli ogromną kołdrą, żeby uchronić się przed październikowym chłodem. Louis usadowił się między nogami księcia. Para unosząca się nad ich kubkami tworzyła widoczne chmury.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wymamrotał Louis. – Próbowali przekupić mnie pieniędzmi, które tak naprawdę są _moje._ Zupełnie o nich zapomniałem. Ani grosza z tego nie widziałem. Charlotte musiała dostać taką samą sumę i wydaję mi się, że ona również tych pieniędzy nie widziała. – Odchrząknął. – Ale powiedzmy, że chcieli je oddać. Wtedy byłaby to dla nich inwestycja, nic więcej. Próba zbliżenia się do Korony, ponieważ zdali sobie sprawę, że ich krnąbrny syn upolował księcia. Chryste, i po tym wszystkim, co…

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego pochylił głowę tak, że ich policzki się dotykały i uwięził Louisa między swoimi nogami.

\- Myślę, że… - Louis przerwał i wziął łyk napoju. – Jeśli chcę odzyskać te pieniądze, będę potrzebował prawnika, albo oni nigdy mi ich nie oddadzą. Ale jeśli wygram – a jestem tego pewien, ponieważ nie mają żadnych podstaw do odmowy – to może ta suma wystarczy na spłacenie mojego mieszkania.

Ostrożnie żeby nie uderzyć Louisa, Harry sięgnął po swój kubek i wziął duży łyk gorącej herbaty, prawie parząc sobie język. – To byłoby wspaniałe – powiedział po chwili. – _Naprawdę_ wspaniałe. Ale tylko jeśli faktycznie chcesz przez to przechodzić. Być może będziesz musiał zaciągnąć ich do sądu, jeśli odmówią. A to będzie publiczne zdarzenie.

\- Myślę, że… cholera. – Louis wziął głęboki wdech. – Chcę odzyskać to, co moje. I nie chcę, żeby _oni_ trzymali to, co moje. Nie zasługują na nic ode mnie.

\- Zgadzam się. – Harry oparł się plecami o ścianę. – Chcesz porozmawiać z moimi prawnikami?

\- Nie, poproszę Bena. Ale dziękuję. – Louis popijał swoją herbatę i milczał przez chwilę. Z tego, co Harry widział na jego twarzy, ciemność ukrywała szczegóły, Louis marszczył brwi na nic konkretnego. I mimo że wydawał się względnie zrelaksowany, swój kubek trzymał nieco zbyt mocno. Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył, że to kubek, który szatyn już od jakiegoś czasu uważał za swój. _Keep calm and drink tea._

\- Hej, mały książę? – Cichy, niepewny głos Louisa wyrwał Harry’ego z zadumy. Brunet ścisnął kolano starszego mężczyzny, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. Louis zrobił to po wyczuwalnej chwili niezdecydowania. – Tak sobie myślałem… Oczywiście możesz odmówić. Jeśli uznasz, że to zbyt wcześnie, zbyt pochopne. Bez urazy.

Zbyt wcześnie? Zbyt pochopne? Szczerze mówiąc Harry nie był pewien, czy te słowa w ogóle istniały w jego umyśle, jeśli chodziło o Louisa. Między nimi wszystko rozwijało się z prędkością światła i książę za nic w świecie by tego nie zmienił.

Ale o co Louisowi chodziło? _Oczywiście możesz odmówić. Jeśli uznasz, że to zbyt wcześnie, zbyt pochopne._

Czy to…?

Nie, _na pewno nie._

Harry’emu zrobiło się gorąco. Walczył ze sobą, żeby utrzymać spokojną postawę ciała. – Po prostu zapytaj. Jak mam się zgodzić, jeśli nie zapytasz?

Louis zaśmiał się z lekkim zakłopotaniem i odstawił swoją herbatę na podłogę, potem wziął kubek Harry’ego i również odłożył go na bok. Szatyn odwrócił się i usiadł okrakiem na udach księcia, jedną dłoń wplątał w jego włosy i przyglądał mu się z bliska. Światło pochodzące z salonu wyostrzyło kości policzkowe Louisa i odbijało się na jego czole.

\- Racja – powiedział cicho Louis. – Więc. – Skupił wzrok na twarzy księcia, któremu krew dudniła w żyłach. – Więc tak sobie myślałem – kontynuował Louis. – Jeśli wszystko się uda, jeśli dojdę z bankiem do kompromisu i uda mi się spłacić resztę pożyczki w jednej racie… A nawet jeśli mi się to nie uda. Chodzi o to, że mógłbym wynająć moje mieszkanie i wprowadzić się tutaj. Do ciebie.

Och.

Och, w porządku.

Chryste, Harry był idiotą. Oczywiście, że Louis nie oświadczy się po czterech miesiącach związku. Sama myśl była śmieszna, głupia. Co Harry w ogóle sobie myślał?

Chyba milczał odrobinę za długo, ponieważ z Louisa nieznacznie uszło powietrze, jego ręka opadła na ramię Harry’ego. Brzmiał jeszcze bardziej pewnie. – To znaczy, czynsz z mojego mieszkania pójdzie do ciebie. Byłoby to sprawiedliwe, co nie? Pasowałoby do twojego rozumienia tej koncepcji. I tak jestem tutaj przez większość czasu, więc nie byłoby większej różnicy. I…

\- Proszę – przerwał Harry. – Tak, oczywiście. Chcę ciebie tutaj, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale nie musisz mi płacić.

To wywołało prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech na twarzy Louisa, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Ten obraz zapierał dech w piersiach; _on_ zapierał dech w piersiach. – Ale płacenie czynszu sprawi, że będę czuł się lepiej – powiedział, a potem pociągnął za jednego loka Harry’ego. – Ponadto, chcę umowę najmu.

\- Umowę najmu? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie to, że miał coś przeciwko, ale fakt, że Louis czuł, że to było konieczne… Cóż, może to ma sens w kontekście tego, co przeszedł; potrzeba prawnej gwarancji. – Przecież wiesz, że tak po prostu bym cię stąd nie wyrzucił. Nawet gdybyśmy _kiedykolwiek_ zerwali, nie wykopałbym cię.

Louis westchnął, a jego uśmiech zniknął. – To nie jest racjonalne. Wiem to. I wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił. Ale proszę?

Louis rzadko prosił o coś poważnego, _nienawidził_ błagać. Harry jedną ręką złapał Louisa w pasie, a drugą położył na jego karku. – Tak, oczywiście. Nie ma problemu. Chcesz, żebym zadzwonił teraz do mojego prawnika?

Starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający zaskoczony śmiech. Pochylił głowę i złączył razem ich czoła. Jego oddech muskał twarz Harry’ego, ciało było ciepłym ciężarem na jego kolanach. – Myślę, że – powiedział Louis radosnym głosem – to może poczekać do jutra. Niech biedny mężczyzna się wyśpi. – Potarł ich nosy. – Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli od dzisiaj będę nazywać to miejsce naszym.

\- _Nasze_ mieszkanie – rzekł Harry.

Jakiekolwiek głupie rozczarowanie zamieniło się w zachwyt. Chryste, Louis się do niego wprowadzał. W pewnym sensie już to zrobił. Twarz Harry’ego musiała zdradzić niektóre z jego myśli, ponieważ Louis ponownie się zaśmiał i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Harry odwzajemnił go bez wahania.

_Nasze._

 


	27. Część 13.2

**IV. Grudzień**

Cholera.

Cholera, cholera _, cholera._

Louis powinien być w domu już kilka godzin temu. Cholerny klient, cholerna niezdolność do słuchania własnych rad i cholerny korek, ponieważ nie mógł już dłużej jeździć cholernym metrem jak każda normalna osoba. Kolacji ugotowanej przez Harry’ego i Zayna do tej pory pewnie wyrosły macki, a Zayn poszedł do domu, żeby spotkać się z Liamem, który również miał niemałe opóźnienie. Wszystko było do dupy.

Parkując vana na jego normalnym miejscu parkingowym – o dziwo dupek z parteru po raz pierwszy go nie ukradł – Louis wyskoczył na zewnątrz i trzasnął drzwiami. Poczuł lekką satysfakcję jak dźwięk odbił się echem od betonowych ścian piwnicy. Jego głowa pulsowała boleśnie.

Wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując co dwa stopnie i wsunął klucz do zamka. Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim miał szansę przekręcić klucz. Harry uśmiechał się do niego przez szczelinę.

Louisowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- W końcu – wykrzyknął Harry. – Myślałem, że już nigdy nie wrócisz do domu. Jadłeś coś? Mogę odgrzać resztki z kolacji. Co z tym klientem, o którym mi wcześniej pisałeś?

 _Niegodny,_ pomyślał Louis. _Kanalia, łasy na pieniądze, niewystarczająco dobry._

\- Na litość boską – wysyczał. – Dasz mi chwilę spokoju? Pracowałem dwanaście godzin bez przerwy. – Podłoga zdawała się pod nim drżeć. Przeszedł obok księcia i zdjął buty, które z łoskotem wylądowały na środku przedpokoju. Louis wiedział, że Harry tego nienawidził.

Nie ruszył się, żeby je podnieść.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Harry powoli, bardziej zdezorientowany niż zdenerwowany. – Lou, co się dzieje?

Louis wydał z siebie głuchy śmiech, odwracając się do księcia plecami.

\- A co się nie dzieje? Nawet metrem nie mogę jeździć, do cholery. _Nienawidzę_ tego.

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy.

\- Chodzi ci… - zaczął Harry.

Louis nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Ta cała sytuacja to istny bałagan. Ludzie oczekują od nas nie wiadomo czego. To nie ich zasrany interes, jest jak jest, a ten swój osąd mogą wsadzić sobie w tyłek. Nie pisałem się na to. Wszystko jest do bani.

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. O Boże, Louis chciał cofnąć to, co powiedział. Wiedział, że książę nadal czuł się winny za cenę, którą Louis płaci za bycie z nim, za niechcianą publiczną kontrolę. To cena, którą szatyn płaciłby sto razy, _milion_ razy i chciał mu o tym powiedzieć. Jednak książę go uprzedził.

\- Nikt cię nie zatrzymuje. To znaczy… - Głos Harry’ego stał się surowy. Louis jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie słyszał. – Jeśli tak bardzo tego wszystkiego nienawidzisz… Jeśli chcesz odejść, nie mam zamiaru przywiązać się do łóżka.

W innych okolicznościach Louis poruszyłby brwiami i powiedział coś w stylu: „Racja, oboje wolimy na odwrót, co nie”. Teraz odwrócił się powoli, jego głowa była wypełniona strachem. _Jeśli chcesz odejść. Jeśli chcesz odejść._

Czy _Harry_ chciał jego odejścia?

_Niegodny. Kanalia, łasy na pieniądze, niewystarczająco dobry._

Louis wziął głęboki wdech i przyjrzał się księciu – miał napięte mięśnie, nieszczęśliwą minę, nie potrafił spojrzeć szatynowi w oczy.

\- Cóż – powiedział Louis po chwili milczenia, która otworzyła się między nimi jak przepaść, rozdzielając przedpokój na dwie części. Oddychanie sprawiało ból. – W tym momencie nie zrobiłoby to wielkiej różnicy. Szkody zostały już wyrządzone. Każdy dupek w tym mieście zna moje imię.

Większość z nich uważa, że na ciebie nie zasługuję.

Niezadowolenie księcia pogłębiło się.

– Brzmisz jakbyś nie wiedział w co się pakujesz.

\- Może nie wiedziałem – rzekł Louis.

Przez twarz księcia przemknął grymas bólu. Zniknął tak szybko, że Louis nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem go sobie nie wyobraził. Jego echo zatrzepotało w żołądku szatyna i powiększyło uczucie mdłości. Potem Harry wyprostował się. Jego głos był spokojny.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że mnie było łatwo, to jesteś w błędzie. Też musiałem walczyć. Wielu konserwatystów tego nie pochwala.

Żołądek Louisa opadł niżej. Wiedział o tym. Wiedział, że niektórzy ludzie próbowali zrażać Harry’ego przeciwko niemu. Książę nigdy nawet o tym nie wspomniał. To musiało coś znaczyć.

\- Może powinieneś ich posłuchać. – Louis był bliski płaczu. – Znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie pasować do twojego błyszczącego świata. Wszyscy wiedzą, że stać się na kogoś lepszego niż _ja_.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Potem nagle je zamknął, a w jego postawie coś się zmieniło. Louis poczuł się niekomfortowo pod jego spojrzeniem. Wlepił wzrok w podłogę, ponieważ nie był w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Kiedy Harry w końcu się odezwał, jego ton był pusty, wcześniejsza surowość zniknęła.

\- Masz na myśli to, że taki facet jak ty nie może spotykać się z kimś takim jak ja? Oto chodzi?

\- Zamknij się – przerwał Louis. _Dusił się_ , mógł nabrać powietrza do płuc.

Harry zamilkł tylko na sekundę. Kiedy kontynuował, jego głos był głośniejszy i silniejszy, nadal stał sztywno wyprostowany.

\- Nie, ale wiesz co? Szkoda, że jestem zakochany w tobie. Szkoda, że nie ma dla mnie nikogo lepszego.

Louis wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie. _Nie ma nikogo lepszego_ , powtórzył jego umysł. Ledwo wyłapał następne słowa Harry’ego.

\- Nawet jeśli teraz jesteś dupkiem.

_Jestem w tobie zakochany. Nie ma dla mnie nikogo lepszego._

Louis opadł na ścianę, jego ciało stało się nagle zbyt ciężkie. O cholera, co on najlepszego zrobił? Jak mógł być taki wobec słodkiego, najwspanialszego Harry’ego? Dlaczego? Cholera. _Cholera._

\- Przepraszam – wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Harry. Cholera, kochanie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. – Otarł ze złością oczy. Kiedy odważył się spojrzeć w górę, Harry był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Louis musiał go dotknąć.

Wbił palce w jego biceps, przyciągając go obiema rękami. Harry opierał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, potem mocno objął szatyna. Louis poczuł, że w końcu może oddychać.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył ciszej i mniej ponaglająco.

\- Co do cholery – wymamrotał Harry. Nadal się nie odsunął. – Louis, co to do cholery było?

\- Przepraszam. Jestem idiotą. Nie zasłużyłeś na to, co powiedziałem. Nie miałem żadnej z tych rzeczy na myśli. – Louis miał wrażenie, że połknął coś o ostrych krawędziach i miał przez to problemy z wyduszeniem z siebie słów.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i odsunął na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na twarz szatyna. Miał zmrużone oczy, dezorientacja była wymieszana z irytacją i niepewnością.

\- Więc dlaczego? Co się stało?

Louis mruganiem odpędził łzy i zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Bezradnie wzruszył ramieniem i spuścił wzrok.

Po chwili Harry wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk. Podniósł rękę i przejechał kciukiem pod lewym okiem Louisa.

\- Hej – wyszeptał z nagłą delikatnością. – Skarbie, powiedz mi. Co się dzieje w twojej głowie?

Czułe słówka były rzeczą Louisa, nie Harry’ego; to Louis mówił do Harry’ego _książątko, kochanie, słonce._ Ale jakoś jedno zwykłe „skarbie” niemal przyprawiło go o dreszcze.

Oparł głowę o ramię księcia i głęboko zaciągnął się zapachem Harry’ego, zapachem jego domu.

\- Straciliśmy kontrolę nad sprawą – wyznał Louis cicho. – Wina leżała po stronie klienta, ponieważ nie słuchał naszych poleceń i ukrywał przed nami ważne informacje. Gówniana sprawa, ale jest jak jest. Potem rozmawiałem z Benem o pozwie przeciwko moim rodzicom. Jakimś cudem ta sprawa wyciekła do prasy… - Musiał zatrzymać się i wziąć oddech. – Popełniłem błąd patrząc na niektóre komentarze w Internecie.

\- Och, _Louis._ – Harry brzmiał rozpaczliwie smutno. Louis zdołał wydać z siebie zduszony śmiech w odpowiedzi.

\- Chyba powinienem nauczyć się podążać za własnymi radami. Ponieważ niektóre wypowiedzi były naprawdę straszne. – Louis próbował psychicznie otrząsnąć się z brzydkich słów, które do niego przylgnęły. Nie chciały odpaść, były lepkie i kolące jak oset. – Nazywają mnie złym synem i chciwym. Piszą, że jestem z tobą tylko dla pieniędzy i statusu. Cholera, oni nawet nie wiedzą, że byłem chłopcem do wynajęcia, a już mają wyrobione zdanie na mój temat.

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, ale również nie rozluźnił uchwytu.

\- Chciałeś sprowokować mnie do powiedzenia czegoś takiego, prawda? Chciałeś mnie sprawdzić.

Louis szybko podniósł głowę i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy.

\- Nie – zaprotestował, po czym się nad tym zastanowił. I… no cóż. – Nie umyślnie. Przysięgam, że to nie był mój plan. Po prostu trochę mnie to dotknęło.

\- Ale ty taki nie jesteś. Nic z tego, co powiedzieli nie jest prawdą. – W tonie księcia nie było nawet cienia wątpliwości, a zupełna pewność jego słów osiadła w krwi Louisa.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem – powiedział. Wyszło to pewniej niż się spodziewał. Wypuścił powietrze, a następnie wplątał dłoń we włosy księcia, opuszkami palców masował delikatnie jego czaszkę. Nagrodą szatyna był maleńki uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Ja również – rzekł Harry. – Nie uważasz, że już wystarczy? To znaczy, ludzie zawsze będą gadać. – Wzruszył ramionami. Louis kochał tego chłopaka niewyobrażalnie mocno.

\- Jak możesz być taki… taki… - Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. – Chryste, jesteś niesamowity. Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy?

Harry musiał błędnie zinterpretować przyczynę wybuchu Louisa ponieważ przegryzł dolną wargę, jego wzrok był zatroskany, gdy powiedział:

\- Musiałem nauczyć się, jak mniej się tym przejmować. Pamiętasz jak wyszedłeś z mojego mieszkania po naszej pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy?

Louis skrzywił się.

\- Pamiętam. Mam talent do strzelania gaf wokół ciebie, co nie? Czego przed chwilą byliśmy świadkami. – Usta szatyna wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu. Chciał dodać, że jego zdumienie wychodziło daleko poza zdolność Harry’ego do radzenia sobie z negatywnymi komentarzami, ale książę kontynuował, zanim Louis znalazł słowa.

\- Tamtego dnia byłem zły, rozczarowany i zmęczony, pozostawiony sam sobie. Więc zdecydowałem się wyszukać kilka rzeczy. I… - Ponownie wzruszył ramionami, a w jego oczach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to tylko nieznajomi. Nie mogą mnie zranić. Oni po prostu szukają osoby do obgadywania. Nawet trochę mi ich żal.

On był… dobra, nie. Harry był cholernie cudowny i Louis nie wiedział, czy będzie potrafił odpowiednio się z nim obchodzić.

Ale zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy.

Przyciągając Harry’ego do pocałunku, zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od ust księcia i wyłapał zapach przyprawy curry w jego oddechu. Cholera, Louis był głodny. Nie jadł od rana. Był tak zajęty bieganiem i rozpadaniem się na kawałki, że nawet nie pomyślał o swoim żołądku. Liam zawsze uważał, że niski poziom cukru we krwi sprawiał, że Louis zachowywał się jak dupek. Wygląda na to, że miał rację.

\- Jestem naprawdę bardzo głodny – powiedział Louis do marginalnej przestrzeni, która dzieliła go od jego chłopaka. – Mam wielką ochotę na coś do jedzenia, a potem na ciebie. Mogę tylko… Proszę nie pozwól mi być na tyle głupim, żeby to wszystko spieprzyć, dobrze?

Z tak bliska było widać plamki złota z oczach Harry’ego. Jego śmiech połaskotał górną wargę Louisa.

\- Nie pozwolę. Planuję poślubić cię pewnego dnia. Niech wszyscy rozpaczają nad organizacją tradycyjnego, królewskiego, _gejowskiego_ ślubu, a my w międzyczasie wymkniemy się na cichą ceremonię z naszymi najbliższymi.

Może Louis powinien być w szoku. W końcu byli ze sobą dopiero od sześciu miesięcy, co raczej było krótkim okresem czasu, żeby tak mimochodem wspomnieć o ślubie. Ale Louis nie był tym ani trochę zaskoczony. Zamiast tego przysunął się nieco bliżej, spuścił wzrok na usta Harry’ego, a potem znów go podniósł. Pociągnął księcia lekko za włosy.

\- Ani mi się waż.

Powieki Harry’ego zaczęły powoli opadać.

\- Ale co?

\- Oświadczać – powiedział Louis, a Harry otworzył oczy. Zanim książę mógł go źle zrozumieć i odsunąć się, szatyn pospiesznie dodał: - Kochanie, pewnego dnia weźmiemy ślub, ale to _ja_ chcę się oświadczyć. Nie odbierzesz mi tego przywileju, zrozumiano? Jestem starszy i mądrzejszy, dlatego to przysługuje mnie.

Harry pocałował go, szybko i krótko. Potem wyprostował się ze śmiechem.

\- Mówisz jak Gollum.

\- Celna uwaga. – Kąciki ust Louisa uniosły się ku górze. Starszy mężczyzna uszczypnął Harry’ego w rękę. – Nie zawaham się odgryźć ci palca, jeśli zrobisz to przede mną.

\- Och, już się boję – powiedział Harry, jego ton przekazywał, że wcale tak nie było.

\- Zamknij się. – Louis wziął powolny oddech, a potem następny. Czuł, że wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut osiadły jak kurz w cichym pomieszczeniu. Odpychając lekko Harry’ego, Louis wyprostował się i przeczesał włosy ręką.

Dom. W końcu był w domu.

\- A więc. – Złapał dłoń Harry’ego i splótł ich palce. – Wydawało mi się, że wspomniałeś coś o jedzeniu.

\- Czerwone curry z krewetkami. – Harry przytaknął. – Zayn wziął trochę dla Liama, ale dla ciebie też sporo zostało.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – powiedział mu Louis.

\- Kiedy nie jesteś dupkiem? – Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni. Szatyn zatrzymał się na chwilę i kopnął swoje buty, które wylądowały pod ścianą obok wieszaka na ubrania. I już, posprzątane.

\- Kocham cię nawet wtedy, gdy jestem dupkiem – powiedział, idąc za Harrym. – Po prostu mam problemy z okazywaniem tego. Za co ponownie przepraszam. Chciałbym obiecać, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy, ale czasami czuję się…

\- Przytłoczony? – zasugerował Harry cicho. Zerknął przez ramię, gdy wszedł do kuchni. Coś zabrzęczało w głowie Louisa, jakieś odległe wspomnienie. Potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby je zlokalizować.

_Pokaż mi faceta, który postanie przy mnie, gdy media zaczną węszyć. Pokaż mi faceta, który pokocha mnie dostatecznie mocno, żeby się z tym zmierzyć._

Cholera. Oboje mieli demony, z którymi musieli się zmagać.

Louis dogonił Harry’ego i objął go od tyłu, oba ramiona mocno zaciśnięte wokół szczupłej talii księcia, a nos przyciśnięty do jego karku. Minęła chwila zanim Harry odchylił się do tyłu z małym westchnieniem. Louis złożył delikatny pocałunek na odsłoniętej skórze tuż nad kołnierzykiem koszuli Harry’ego.

\- Kochanie – mruknął. – Tak gwoli wyjaśnienia: teraz tylko łom, dźwig i dobrze strzeżone więzienie są w stanie trzymać mnie z dala od ciebie. Będę przy tobie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, że mam spadać.

\- Nigdy ci tego nie powiem – odpowiedział Harry.

Jeszcze rok temu Louis wyśmiałby kogoś za złożenie takiej obietnicy. Obietnicy, która i tak zostałaby złamana, ponieważ wieczność to bardzo długi czas, a nadzieja była matką głupców. Ale teraz Louis uśmiechnął się bez wahania.

\- Wygląda na to, że zrobiliśmy dobry interes – powiedział. Ignorując burczenie w brzuchu, obejmował księcia jeszcze przez krótką chwilę. Potem Harry uwolnił się z chichotem, dźgnął szatyna palcem w brzuch i podszedł do lodówki.

\- Co za znęcanie się – jęknął Louis. – Nie tak traktuje się swojego ulubionego poddanego, książątko.

\- A kto powiedział, że jesteś moim ulubionym?

Louis uniósł brwi i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Ty.

\- Nie przypominam sobie tego. – Harry uśmiechnął się przez ramię i ukucnął, żeby wyjąć miskę, która pachniała niebiańsko, nawet jeśli zawartość była zimna. Brzuch Louisa zaburczał głośno.

\- W jasny i zdecydowany sposób dałeś mi to do zrozumienia – rzekł Louis, wpatrując się w jakże piękny widok. Jedzenie, jedzenie, _jedzenie._ Och, Harry również był niczego sobie. Kiedy Louis wyraził swoje myśli na głos, książę zaśmiał się. Szatyn wykorzystał tę chwilę roztargnienia i wyrwał miskę z jego rąk. Truchtając do salonu, przypomniał sobie, że nie wziął sztućców.

\- Kocham cię – krzyknął w stronę kuchni. – Proszę przynieś mi łyżkę. Zapłacę ci usługą seksualną.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. To było… coś nowego. Nigdy wcześniej sobie z tego nie żartował, a Harry również musiał chodzić wokół tego na palcach.

Ale wszystko było w porządku. W najlepszym porządku.

\- Już to robisz – powiedział Harry chwilę później, wchodząc spokojnie do salonu z łyżką i widelcem. I albo nie zauważył tego wymsknięcia albo zdecydował się je zignorować; cokolwiek to było, usiadł obok Louisa na kanapie i podał mu sztućce, po czym wyłączył wyciszenie meczu, który leciał w telewizji.

Wkładając pierwszy kęs do ust, Louis powiercił się trochę i oparł o bok Harry’ego. Ale to mu nie wystarczyło, więc zarzucił rękę Harry’ego na swoje ramię. Mrucząc z zadowoleniem, Louis opadł bardziej na poduszki i wziął drugi kęs.

\- W porządku? – zapytał Harry z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Nawet lepiej – powiedział mu Louis.

Harry zachichotał w jego włosy i zacieśnił uścisk na jego ramieniu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd dzisiejszego poranka opuścił mieszkanie, Louis czuł się naprawdę spokojny. Nadal nie wykluczał możliwości, że Harry był magiczny, ale postanowił nie dzielić się tym konkretnym kawałkiem głupoty.

Chyba wyczerpał już swój miesięczny limit bycia idiotą. Przeczytane w Internecie rzeczy nadal brzęczały mu w podświadomości, nieśmiało trzepotały swoimi skrzydłami – _szczur uliczny, królewskie groupie._

Ale z Harrym u swego boku, nie było tak trudno zniszczyć je jak paskudne robaki, jeden po drugim, dopóki nie przestały się liczyć.

\--

Louis świętował swoje urodziny po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat.

To nie było nic wielkiego – tylko późne śniadanie z chłopakami, Barbarą i Gemmą, zanim większość z nich rozjechała się w różnych kierunkach na Boże Narodzenie – ale kiedy Harry jakiś czas wcześniej przedstawił swój pomysł, oczy Louisa rozbłysły jak… cóż, jak dziecku na Gwiazdkę. Książę powiedział mu to ze śmiechem.

Louis zmarszczył nos, wytknął język i powiedział:

\- Jasne, cokolwiek. Ale dostaję _prezenty._ Na urodziny i na święta. Nie miałem tego od wielu lat. Chyba że, Tajny Mikołaj w biurze się liczy, a musisz wiedzieć, że Ben jest najgorszym Tajnym Mikołajem na świecie. Po co potrzebny mi _kij do krykieta?_

O nie. _O nie._

Umysł Harry’ego natychmiast przywołał obraz Louisa cicho zapalającego świeczkę dla siebie, rok po roku, i nucącego „Sto lat”, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Harry chciał owinąć Louisa i nigdy go nie puścić; chciał płakać; chciał powiedzieć mu jak niesamowity był, jak piękny, jak bardzo go kochał.

Jako że Louis był w żartobliwym nastroju i nazwałby go głuptasem, Harry zdecydował się powalić szatyna na dywan i całować go tak długo aż oboje dyszeli ciężko z zaczerwienionymi twarzami. Ogłosił również, że miał zamiar zorganizować wycieczkę do Nowej Zelandii w ramach upamiętnienia maratonu „Władcy Pierścieni”, który mieli kilka tygodni temu. Od tamtego czasu nie mógł przestać nadawać o wspaniałej scenerii.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis zaakceptował prezent głośnym:

\- O tak! Ale chcę, żeby była to wycieczka kamperem.

\- Co tylko zechcesz – powiedział Harry.

Teraz wspólnie zmywali naczynia, a Louis podrygiwał w rytm świątecznych piosenek Michaela Buble. Biła od niego radość i Harry chciał schować tę chwilę do kieszeni, żeby móc później wyciągnąć ją w chwili, gdy będzie potrzebować rozweselenia.

Kiedy Louis przeszedł obok niego, uszczypnął go w tyłek, po czym poklepał to samo miejsce z lekką zaborczością.

\- Hej – powiedział. – Co to za zamyślona mina?

\- Myślę o tobie – rzekł Harry. – Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego.

Louis zatrzymał się i chwilę się nad tym zastanowił. Potem jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

\- Bo jestem, kochanie. Jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Jak domek bez dachu – zasugerował Harry i Louis jęknął. Potem pochylił się i przegryzł lekko skórę na odsłoniętym obojczyku księcia.

\- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą zadaję? – Louis podniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu, a Harry spojrzał w dół na delikatnie zaczerwienioną już skórę. Dzisiaj wieczorem bierze udział w oficjalnej kolacji świątecznej, więc będzie musiał to jakoś ukryć.

Uśmiechając się do Louisa, Harry wsunął zamydloną dłoń pod jego koszulkę.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że mnie kochasz.

\- Pewnie tak – zgodził się Louis. I mimo że przybrał cierpiętniczy ton głosu, jego twarz była łagodna. Żaden z nich nie ruszył się przez chwilę, tylko oddychali i patrzyli na siebie.

Brzęczący telefon Louisa brutalnie przerwał im ten moment. Kolejna sekunda w bezruchu, a następnie szatyn wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni.

Harry patrzył jak mina Louisa zmieniła się po dokładnym przeczytaniu wiadomości. Z tak bliska wyłapał każdą mikroskopijną zmianę na jego twarzy.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

Louis podniósł głowę. Bez słowa wyciągnął telefon, żeby Harry również mógł przeczytać wiadomość.

_„Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou! Starzejesz się. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, kocham cię. Dzisiaj wieczorem powiem rodzicom o mojej dziewczynie, więc… życz mi szczęścia? Rosie już wie. Odbierzesz nas z dworca, jeśli sytuacja stanie się nieprzyjemna? Nie chcę spędzić tych świąt sama…”_

-Dobra – powiedział Harry. Brakowało mu słów.

\- Dobra – powtórzył Louis, brzmiąc równie bezradnie. Odłożył telefon na blat. – Myślę, że… To znaczy, chcę wierzyć w to, że pewne rzeczy uległy zmianie, ale… Anna nawet nie pochodzi z arystokratycznej rodziny.

Harry skinął głową, delikatnie przyciskając knykcie do brzucha Louisa.

\- Zadzwonię do mamy. Powiem jej, że być może będziemy mieć dwie dodatkowe osoby na kolacji. Chyba, że wolałbyś spędzić ten wieczór z dziewczynami w mieszkaniu.

\- Możemy zrobić z tego spontaniczną decyzję? – Louis zdawał się otrząsnąć z jakiegoś transu. – W zależności od tego, co się stanie. Jeśli zrobią Lottie krzywdę…

\- Fizycznie? – przerwał Harry, ponieważ proszę _nie_. Czy rodzice Louisa uderzyli go, kiedy on im powiedział? Szatyn nie wdawał się w szczegóły, a Harry czuł, że nie powinien drążyć tego tematu bardziej, skoro Louis wyraźnie starał się pozostawić tą całą gehennę daleko za sobą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedział Louis szorstko. – Ponieważ jeśli odważą się podnieść na nią rękę, albo na Rosie… Cholera, pożałują tego. _Zniszczę_ ich.

Cholera. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Louis był tak zimny i konkretny. _Zniszczę ich._ Mimo że Harry zgadzał się z jego zdaniem, nie potrafił stłumić dreszczu niepokoju. Przesunął dłoń z brzucha na kręgosłup Louisa.

\- Jak? – zapytał. – Jest coś, co mogę zrobić? Myślę, że istnieje szansa na odebranie im honorowych tytułów.

\- Nie, to moja walka. Sama twoja obecność bardzo mi pomaga. – Louis przysunął się na tyle blisko, że Harry został uwięziony między zmywarką a ciałem drugiego mężczyzny. Szatyn położył obie dłonie na talii księcia i kontynuował cichym głosem, który zmieszał się z muzyką lecącą w tle. – Ale tak, o to mi chodzi. Mam zamiar odebrać im dwie rzeczy, które mają dla nich największe znaczenie: pieniądze i reputacja. Jestem teraz osobą publiczną i mam zamiar to wykorzystać. Jeśli – spojrzał w górę przez swoje rzęsy – nie masz nic przeciwko. Pewnie padnie sporo oszczerstw. Nie dam głowy, że nie przejrzą moich rzeczy i nie wykorzystają tego, co znajdą.

\- Tego, co znajdą? – powtórzył Harry tępo.

Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Na przykład jakieś stare zapiski z twoim imieniem i serduszkami.

Harry poczuł jak jego obawy ustąpiły miejsca uśmiechowi.

\- Prowadziłeś pamiętnik?

\- Dziennik – poprawił Louis z godnością. – I nieregularnie. Od czasu do czasu zapisywałem swoje myśli. Zazwyczaj gdy działo się naprawdę wiele i nie mogłem nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Nikt nie wiedział?

\- Dwóch moich przyjaciół wiedziało, że interesują mnie chłopcy. To nie tak, że byłem _samotnikiem._ – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał na siebie. – Byłem duszą towarzystwa. Miałem wielką grupę przyjaciół, ale tylko niewielu ufałem bez zastrzeżeń. A moje zadurzenie w tobie wydawało się zbyt śmieszne, żeby z kimś się tym podzielić. Ale zainspirowało mnie do napisania kilku piosenek, kiedy jeszcze uważałem siebie za geniusza muzycznego.

Mimo że Louis nadal wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego, oziębłość już zniknęła. Dłoń Harry’ego powędrowała nieco wyżej i spoczęła na ciepłej skórze między łopatkami Louisa.

\- Chciałbym je pewnego dnia usłyszeć.

Louis prychnął.

\- Prawdopodobnie umarłbym ze wstydu, gdybym teraz na nie spojrzał.

\- Więc mi ich nie zaprezentujesz?

\- Może kiedyś. – Louis zacisnął ramiona wokół Harry’ego, po czym cofnął się i sięgnął po telefon. Podczas gdy szatyn pisał wiadomość do Charlotte, książę wrócił do sprzątania. W tle Michael Buble obiecał, że będzie w domu na Boże Narodzenie, a Harry poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pomimo ucisku w żołądku.

Wszystko będzie dobrze, niezależnie od tego, czym obrzucą ich rodzice Louisa. Dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkim.


	28. Część 13.3

_**NewPrinceWatch | Twitter** _

_**Twój przyjazny prześladowca. Chcemy księcia Harry’ego tylko dla siebie. Do tego czasu musimy przeżyć Louisa Austina.** _

_**23 grudnia 2014, 10:48** _

_Jak mawia królowa: „Nadeszło Boże Nagrodzenie”. Aktualizacje będą pojawiaj się rzadziej, ponieważ mamy w planach przedawkować ajerkoniak i wymyślać postanowienia, których nie dotrzymamy._

_**24 grudnia 2014, 23:13** _

_L został zauważony jak odbierał swoje siostry z dworca. Mamy dla was niewyraźne zdjęcia, które mogą przedstawiać kogokolwiek – ta osoba miała na sobie znacznie za duży płaszcz Burberry._

_**24 grudnia 2014, 23:14** _

_Och, ten płaszcz Burberry wydaje się dość znajomy, co nie?_

_**28 grudnia 2014, 14:45** _

_Artykuły twierdzą, że siostry L również są oskarżycielami w sprawie Austin vs. Austin. Ach ten słodki zapach sporu rodzinnego!_

_**29 grudnia 2014, 19:22** _

_Zbliża się koniec roku – dobry czas, żeby usiąść przy kominku i powspominać miniony rok. Tyle się wydarzyło!_

_**29 grudnia 2014, 19:23** _

_Mamy nadzieję, że jest wam ciepło i wygodnie, ponieważ każda z waszych wspaniałych moderatorek przedstawi wam swoje ulubione wydarzenie._

_**29 grudnia 2014, 19:28** _

_L został oblany lodowatą wodą i wyzwał księcia Harry’ego do zrobienia tego samego. Na cele charytatywne!_ [ _http://tinyurl.com/p6mw7vf_ ](http://tinyurl.com/p6mw7vf) \- Ly

_**29 grudnia 2014, 19:30** _

_H & L zostali zauważeni, jak opuszczali RSC. H miał tajemniczego siniaka wystającego zza jego kołnierza. ;) - Sab_

_**29 grudnia 2014, 19:57** _

_H publicznie ogłosił swoje poparcie dla Street Scraps. L był tego dnia niezwykle rozpromieniony. Szczęśliwy, że wybrał kogoś wspierającego? – Nin_

_**29 grudnia 2014, 20:24** _

_Książę Harry i Louis zostali zauważeni jak na początku tego miesiąca wchodzili do salonu tatuażu. Miejmy nadzieję, że oznacza to pasujące tatuaże! – Am_

_**30 grudnia 2014, 17:12** _

_Rodzice L zostali pozwani przez swoje dzieci pod wieloma zarzutami, m.in. przemoc interpersonalna. Brak szczegółów._

_\--_

**V. Luty**

Louis odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- Hej, mały książę. Nie powinieneś teraz spać? – Wydawał się zrelaksowany, a to wystarczyło, żeby Harry’emu łatwiej się oddychało. – Tam u ciebie musi być dość późno, co nie?

\- Tak, trzecia w nocy – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie mogłem zasnąć wiedząc, że byłeś dzisiaj w sądzie. Jak poszło? – Wciskając telefon pomiędzy ucho a ramię, Harry wyszedł na taras jego domku. Otaczający go ogród był cichy i ciemny w ciepłej nocy. Za niecałe sześć godzin będzie musiał udać się do Waitangi, gdzie odbędą się oficjalne obchody z okazji rocznicy podpisania aktu założycielskiego Nowej Zelandii.

\- Myślę, że poszło dobrze. O szczegółach opowiem ci, kiedy się zobaczymy, ale… - Louis wypuścił powietrze. – Wygramy to. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. A tak przy okazji, Lottie i Rosie przesyłają pozdrowienia.

\- Również je pozdrów. – Harry wyszedł na mokrą trawę i spojrzał na powierzchnię jaskrawo oświetlonego basenu, woda lśniła w tajemniczym odcieniu niebieskiego. Uderzyła w niego nagła tęsknota za Louisem, mimo że nie widział go zaledwie dwa dni. Reszta zarezerwowała bilety na samolot, który wylatuje jutro późnym wieczorem, czasu brytyjskiego. Dobrze że chociaż miał przy sobie Zacha.

\- Więc – powiedział radośnie Louis. – Jak się ma mój ulubiony książę? Rozmawiałeś z kimś o możliwości spędzenia nocy w jednym z tych domków na drzewie, jakie mieli w lesie elfów?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby były one prawdziwe. – Harry zwinął palce u stóp. – I u mnie wszystko w porządku. Trochę za tobą tęsknię, ale… tutaj jest naprawdę pięknie. Pokochasz to miejsce.

\- Będę tam, zanim się zorientujesz. – Uśmiech Louisa był słyszalny.

\- Jak ci idzie pakowanie?

\- Hmm, zrobię to w ostatniej chwili. Jutrzejsze popołudnie w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Racja. Zapomnisz połowy swoich rzeczy, a potem będziesz podkradać moje ubrania oraz szczoteczkę do zębów i udawać, że od samego początku były twoje. - Harry próbował brzmieć, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Nie udało mu się to.

Louis prychnął.

\- Masz tak mało wiary.

\- Ale dużo dowodów empirycznych – zripostował Harry.

\- Spójrz tylko na siebie, wielkich słów używasz. – Louis miał ten żartobliwy ton głosu, że gdyby byli razem w tym samym pokoju, to pewnie uszczypnąłby księcia w policzek. – Kochanie, czy ty próbujesz mi zaimponować?

\- No cóż, jestem księciem. – Harry uśmiechał się szeroko do niczego szczególnego, ciemne powietrze było jak aksamit na jego skórze. – Jestem wykształcony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. Oczywiście.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Harry udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Jako że noc była perfekcyjnie spokojna, słyszał małe zamieszanie po drugiej stronie telefonu, głos Liama i brzdęk kluczy. Racja, po pojawieniu się w sądzie Louis musiał wrócić do pracy, żeby dokończyć pewne rzeczy przed ich wakacjami.

\- Powinienem pozwolić ci wrócić do pracy – powiedział Harry. Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał tak samotnie jak się czuł. Chryste, to było głupie; przecież zobaczy Louisa za niecałe czterdzieści godzin. Nie to, że liczył.

\- Albo możesz zostać na linii i słuchać jak pracuję – zaproponował Louis. – Bóg wie, że teraz trochę trudno mi zasnąć bez twojego pochrapywania. Jeśli z tobą jest podobnie… cóż. Nie chciałbym, żebyś zasnął podczas obchodów i obraził uroczych mieszkańców Nowej Zelandii. Uważam nawet, że to mój obowiązek wobec państwa.

\- Kocham cię – rzekł Harry.

Uśmiech Louisa zabarwił jego głos ciepłymi odcieniami.

\- Idź spać, kochanie. Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

\--

Na kamperze wynajętym przez Harry’ego namalowane były różowe kwiaty. Louis od razu go pokochał. Chciał go porwać, przemycić do samolotu z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy dodatkowego bagażu. Kiedy podczas pierwszego wspólnego grilla przedstawił swój plan, Harry pochwalił się sprzątnięciem tego konkretnego vana sprzed nosa Barbary.

\- Nasz i tak jest lepszy – ogłosiła Barbara. – Ma stację dokującą do iPhona zamiast starego radia.

\- Ja lubię nasze stare radio – powiedział Louis. – To klasyk. Nie obrażaj go w mojej obecności.

Przylegając do Liama, Zayn otworzył oczy i posłał im drwiące spojrzenie.

\- Kogo obchodzą takie rzeczy? Najważniejsze jest łóżko.

Miał rację.

\- Masz rację – powiedział mu Louis, przesuwając dłonią po udzie Harry’ego, paznokciami zahaczył o szew krocza. Zarobił tym groźne spojrzenie od Alberto – Chryste, od _ochroniarza_. Louis nadal nie oswoił się z myślą, że potrzebował teraz niepełnoetatowego ochroniarza. Ale to nie było aż takie złe; on i Alberto z miejsca się zaprzyjaźnili i zbudowali relację, która opierała się na tym, że Louis sprawdzał granice i zachowywał się jak gnojek, a gdy posuwał się trochę za daleko, Alberto przerzucał go sobie przez ramię.

Twarz Harry’ego lśniła w blasku ognia. Mężczyzna wtulił się w Louisa, przykrył jego dłoń swoją własną i splótł razem ich palce. Mimo że nie było jakoś szczególnie późno, różnica czasu i wielogodzinny lot obciążały kości Louisa. W ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni miał spore problemy ze snem, mieszkanie wydawało się zbyt duże i ciche bez obecności Harry’ego. Książę przyznał się, że on również kiepsko spał.

Cholera, byli beznadziejni. Niesamowicie beznadziejni i głupi względem siebie. Louis miał nadzieję, że zawsze tak będzie.

Przyciskając nos do skóry pod uchem Harry’ego, wymamrotał ciche i prywatne:

\- Łóżko?

\- Łóżko – odpowiedział Harry równie cicho. – Chcę wstać wcześnie rano, żeby zobaczyć wschód słońca nad morzem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że znajdujemy się po złej stronie wyspy, kochanie.

Harry niedbale wzruszył ramionami.

\- No to kiedy indziej. Mamy na to jeszcze sporo czasu.

Owszem. Mieli prawie trzy tygodnie wakacji, które chcieli spędzić na biwakowaniu w parkach narodowych, wspinaniu się na wulkany i próbowaniu swych sił w surfingu. W planach mieli również zwiedzenie planu zdjęciowego „Władzy pierścieni” i „Hobbita”. Po prostu chcieli się trzymać z dala od cywilizacji. Louis nie mógł się już doczekać.

\--

Zayn narzekał na tandetność walentynek, ale kiedy Liam kazał mu się zamknąć i zarezerwować trochę czasu tylko dla nich dwóch oraz pikniku na plaży, nie był w stanie ukryć swojej radości. Barbara i Niall zdecydowali się na nurkowanie w rezerwacie morskim. Natomiast Louis zabronił Harry’emu robienia jakichkolwiek planów. Nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej, nie ważne jak często Harry próbował zdobyć jakieś informacje; _no proszę, jakaś podpowiedź, taka naprawdę maciupka podpowiedź. Proszę?_

Jak się okazało, Louis zdecydował się wyruszyć na samotne poszukiwanie skarbów. Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego poranka, kiedy Harry obudził się i zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis zniknął, zostawiając wiadomość przywiązaną do banana. Stamtąd Harry podążał za Louisem przez sklep muzyczny, bibliotekę, galerię sztuki, cukiernię i targ. W końcu znalazł Louisa siedzącego na molo, ze zwisającymi nogami i figlarnym błyskiem w oku, gdy przyglądał się przypadkowym prezentom, które Harry zbierał po drodze – kopia „To właśnie miłość”, mimo że mieli ten film w domu; kula śnieżna z miniaturką Żelaznego Tronu, pocztówka z namalowanym koszem owoców, babeczki polukrowane w barwach flagi brytyjskiej, dwa bilety na sierpniowy festiwal w Leeds, z nabazgraną uwagą, że zostało to zaakceptowane przez Zacha i Alberto.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – zapytał Louis, gdy Harry opadł obok niego.

\- Świetnie. – Harry odgarnął włosy z twarzy i odłożył swoje zdobycze, a następnie przyciągnął Louisa do mocnego pocałunku. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wokół nich znajduje się mnóstwo ludzi, że zdjęcia najprawdopodobniej trafią do szmatławców, ale miał to gdzieś.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, obydwoje uśmiechali się szeroko. Uporczywy wiatr potargał włosy Louisa, a dni spędzone na zewnątrz sprawiły, że jego skóra przybrała lekko brązowy kolor.

\- Więc – powiedział cicho Harry, nadal trzymając szatyna za łokieć. – Dziękuję za to. Nie musiałeś, ale podobała mi się każda sekunda. To było… tak. Po prostu dziękuję.

Uśmiech Louisa zmienił się w coś prywatnego.

\- Wiem, że nie musiałem, kochanie. Ale chciałem.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył. – Jednak jestem trochę smutny, że nie miałem szansy cię rozpieścić. Nawet jeśli nie wymyśliłbym nic w połowie tak genialnego.

Louis lekko wzruszył ramionami. Wydawał się być zarówno skrępowany, jak i dumny.

\- Po pierwsze, sprowadziłeś mnie do Nowej Zelandii. Po drugie, przez rozprawę nie miałem czasu na przygotowanie czegoś specjalnego na twoje urodziny. A po trzecie, możesz nadrobić w przyszłym roku. Ponadto, zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.

 _W przyszłym roku._ Harry uwielbiał łatwość z jaką Louis mówił teraz o przeszłości.

\- Zgoda. Przyszły rok należy do mnie. – Harry zwrócił twarz ku słońcu i rozkoszował się ciepłem na swojej skórze. – Jakieś plany na resztę dnia?

\- Oczywiście. Nie obrażaj mnie, księciuniu. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja _zawsze_ mam plan. A skoro już o tym mowa… - Louis wstał na równe nogi i podał Harry’emu rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać. – Oto nasza bryka.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył kolorową łódź w maleńkim porcie, Alberto za kierownicą. Nie wiedział nawet, że ten mężczyzna miał pozwolenie, ale Louis i Liam najprawdopodobniej znaleźli tę informację podczas sprawdzania jego przeszłości.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Harry przyjął rękę Louisa i patrzył jak łódka zatrzymuje się przy molo. Po zebraniu prezentów księcia, obaj wskoczyli na pokład.

Resztę dnia spędzili na dryfowaniu bez konkretnego celu, co jakiś czas zanurzali się w wodzie. Słońce prażyło, mewy latały wysoko, a czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Kiedy słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić, Alberto skierował łódź z powrotem w kierunku portu, ale tylko po to, by odebrać wcześniej zamówioną pizzę. Kiedy ponownie znaleźli się w małej zatoce, Louis rozłożył koc na ziemi, a potem pociągnął Harry’ego, żeby usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Jedli z pudełek rozłożonych między nimi, a ich usta zabarwione były od czerwonego wina.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, chyba już po raz dziesiąty. – To był wspaniały dzień, naprawdę. Jestem zaskoczony, że zadałeś sobie tyle trudu.

\- Naturalnie, że to zrobiłem – powiedział Louis. Miał zarumienione policzki, co mogło być skutkiem wypitego alkoholu lub wielu godzin spędzonych na słońcu. Mogło. Ale jego głos przybrał teraz zupełnie inny, bardziej zdenerwowany ton, co było czymś zupełnie nowym. Harry spojrzał uważnie na Louisa.

Książę przysunął się bliżej.

\- Naturalnie – powtórzył cicho.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Louis. Posłał Harry’emu krzywy uśmiech i dźgnął go palcem w brzuch, a następnie położył na nim swoją dłoń. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, kiedy zjechał nią niżej i pociągnął za sznurki od kąpielówki księcia. Kontynuował cichym głosem.

\- To znaczy… Chryste, tak wiele bym dla ciebie zrobił, książątko. – Pokręcił głową. – Jestem skłonny słuchać tych mało znanych zespołów indie rockowych, których nie lubię, tylko dlatego, że _ty_ je lubisz. Obejrzałbym „To właśnie miłość” po raz tysięczny i może nawet pobiegłbym do najbliższego Tesco, gdyby w domu skończyły się banany, a ty miałbyś na nie ochotę. Tak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany.

\- To miłe. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Naprawdę miłe słowa. I tak dla twojej wiadomości…

Louis zatrzymał go.

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć. Ponieważ jeśli dzisiaj chodzi o tandetny romantyzm, równie dobrze mogę zrobić to właściwie. Idź na całość albo idź do domu, co nie?

\- Nic z tego nie było tandetne – zaprotestował Harry, chwilę przed tym jak dotarły do niego słowa Louisa. Które… co?

Szatyn z czułością poklepał księcia po brzuchu i wstał na równe nogi.

\- Zaraz wrócę.

Hmm. To było… cóż.

_Cóż._

Przechylając lekko głowę, Harry patrzył jak Louis znika w kabinie. Próbował nie robić sobie żadnych nadziei, starał się zignorować żywą sensację buzującą w jego żyłach. Nie powiodło mu się.

Louis wrócił po kilku sekundach, niosąc dwie łyżki i pudełko lodów od Bena i Jerry’ego, które zostało udekorowane zapaloną świeczką. W porządku, to było.. słodkie. Niekoniecznie wyjaśniało lekkie zdenerwowanie Louisa, ale zdecydowanie było słodkie. Zwłaszcza, że Louis wybrał smak o nazwie _Apple-y Ever After._

Dopiero kiedy Louis usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce, książę zarejestrował drugi dodatek do lodów: replikę Jedynego Pierścienia ze stali nierdzewnej, którą kupili za niecałe dziesięć funtów w sklepie turystycznym.

Apple-y Ever After. I pierścionek.

\- Czy to… - Harry zamilkł. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Wiem, że nie jest to pierścionek z brylantem – powiedział szybko Louis. – I nie padłem na kolana. Ale tak, to jest to na co wygląda. – Oczy szatyna były skupione na twarzy księcia, a usta wygięły się w pełnym nadziei uśmiechu. – Więc co powiesz?

Harry nie zamierzał nigdy Louisowi odmówić.

Lekki jak piórko, Harry nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swego śmiechu. Podniósł się na kolana i pochylił nad świeczką, by pocałować Louisa. Szatyn niemal natychmiast odwzajemnił pieszczotę, wplątując dłoń we włosy Harry’ego.

 _Tak_ , pomyślał Harry, a potem wcisnął to w nieistniejącą szczelinę między nimi.

\- Tak, absolutnie. Jesteś idiotą, jeśli miałeś jakieś wątpliwości.

\- Hej – mruknął Louis z lekką dezaprobatą. – Bądź miły. Właśnie ci się oświadczyłem.

Jakoś podczas pocałunków musieli się przesunąć, ponieważ nagłe ukłucie ognia sprawiło, że Harry się wzdrygnął. Wyprostował się, a Louis przycisnął pudełko lodów do jego piersi. Cholera, to było _zimne._

\- Na uśmierzenie bólu – powiedział Louis niewinnie, ale na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry odepchnął jego rękę.

\- Nie oparzyłem się. I dobrze o tym wiesz. – Jakoś nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Po prostu chronię co moje – rzekł Louis.

\- Dupek.

\- Uważaj, kolego. Teraz jestem twoim _narzeczonym._

Narzeczonym.

Harry złapał Louisa na nadgarstek, aby unieruchomić jego rękę. Ostrożnie, unikając świecy, wyłowił pierścień z lodów, metal zimny w dotyku. Wydawał się za duży na jego palec serdeczny, przeznaczony do noszenia na łańcuszku. Założył pierścień na kciuk, po czym zlizał z niego lody. Gdy spojrzał w górę, Louis przyglądał mu się z mroczną intencją.

Harry zamrugał i wyciągnął palec z ust z głośnym pyknięciem. Louis wydawał się kompletnie sparaliżowany i to było _wspaniałe._ Książę nigdy nie będzie miał dość tego, jak działa na szatyna.

Ale on również miał kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia.

Usiadł z powrotem na kocu i ściszył głos.

\- Dzięki tobie jestem lepszym człowiekiem.

Louis oderwał wzrok od ust Harry’ego i spojrzał księciu w oczy. Jego własne były pełne radości. Milczał i czekał.

Kiedy Harry kontynuował, łódka kołysała się w rytm serca.

\- Pobudzasz mnie do działania. Pokazujesz mi świat, który nie zawsze rozumiem, ponieważ czasami czuję się jakbym utknął w wieży z kości słoniowej i był…

\- Jasmine – wtrącił Louis. Oczywiście, że to zrobił. – Tylko bez tygrysa. Dobrze się składa, bo ja zawsze chciałem być Aladynem.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał powalczyć o to z Zaynem – powiedział Harry. Potem poczuł się głupio, że pozwolił Louisowi tak łatwo go zdekoncentrować. – W każdym razie, pozwól mi dokończyć. Chcę ci podziękować. – Patrząc szatynowi w oczy, Harry rozłożył ręce. Pierścionek mienił się w lekkim blasku światła. – Za to, że postrzegasz mnie jako normalną osobę. A nie jako personę z wieloma tytułami.

Wcześniejsze rozbawienie Louisa zniknęło, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się szczerość, którą rzadko pokazywał.

\- Dziękuję, że mi na to pozwoliłeś – odpowiedział i splótł razem ich palce. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się ich złączonym dłoniom, morze szumiało mu w uszach.

\- Czy musimy… - Nie dokończył pytania, ale Louis i tak wiedział o co mu chodziło.

Louis potrząsnął lekko głową i odsunął lody na bok, po czym przysunął Harry’ego bliżej.

\- Chciałbym zachować to w tajemnicy – powiedział cicho. – Nie mamy teraz zbyt wielu sekretów, ale ten chciałbym dochować trochę dłużej, podzielić się nim tylko z najbliższymi. Chłopacy pomogli mi to zaplanować, więc i tak już wiedzą. – Nagła niepewność przemknęła przez twarz Louisa. – To znaczy, jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu. Chodzi o to, że jak tylko ta wiadomość pojawi się w mediach, rozpęta się prawdziwa burza. To przestanie być już tylko nasze. Nie chcę się dzielić tobą ze światem, jeszcze nie.

\- Ja też nie. – Harry wziął powolny, głęboki wdech i rozłożył nogi tak, by Louis mógł wślizgnąć się w przestrzeń między nimi. – Świetna myśl – dodał szeptem. – Nie musimy się spieszyć, prawda?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Louis, cicho i pewnie. – Nie musimy.

Jego oczy były radosne, tak samo jak jego uśmiech. Szatyn pochylił się i złączył ich usta w leniwym pocałunku. W głowie Harry’ego wszystko było spokojne i złote, kołysało się w powolnym rytmie, było ciepłe i pewne.

Reszta świata mogła poczekać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani!  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcili swój czas na przeczytanie tego tłumaczenia. Dziękuję również za wszystkie polubienia i te kilka komentarzy! Jesteście wspaniali! Trzymajcie się cieplutko! x   
> Nika


End file.
